Only The Beginning
by Heleigh
Summary: The graduation is over and Peter is ready to take his first big steps as The Ultimate Spider-Man he trained for so long and continue to protect New York from different threats. But things aren't gonna be easy on him when the old enemy strikes back. Meanwhile, Harry gets to learn painful secrets about his father and the family's past, which turns his life upside down...forever.
1. New Lives, Same Heroes

**Well, new stuff on the way...had to think potential ideas. There are no many graduation stories, so I made the plot around it. This simply takes a place about a month after the series and the main focus is the typical group of four I usually use, in the middle of dark and depressing happenings. Other heroes will sure appear too, as supporting characters.**

* * *

 _My name is Peter Parker. I used to be…wait. Correction, I am Spider-Man. Your friendly neighborhood just graduated web-slinger. Wall-crawler. Webhead. Bugbrain._ _The Ultimate Spider-Man._

 _Did I say I just graduated? Yes, I said it. This is my first step after leaving The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy behind. The first step as a real hero. It has been a long journey getting to this point. On that path came sadness, happiness, new friends and enemies. Sacrifices…tears…joy. Love. Hate._

 _"I once told you that Captain America could stop Trapster in five seconds. That took three point four seconds. And all I'm saying is…maybe you finally are The Ultimate Spider-Man."_

"You can't catch us!", Thundra yelled and began to run, followed by Klaw and Wizard. Rolling his eyes, Spider-Man started his chase. Like those many times before.

 _Will they ever learn? Idiots…_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!", Spider-Man yelled, landing in front of the villains. "I already caught Trapster…and I will be easy on you if you surrender."

"Like we care!", Klaw spat, making painful wave sounds. Grabbing his head, Spidey felt irritating pain.

"Hah, some graduated you are! Can't take even us down…", Thundra laughed. "So…"

Spidey muttered in pain…as he fell to his knees.

 _Not now…not now…_

"Come on guys…let's crush him!", Wizard yelled and all three began to run…

"Not so fast!"

Hearing those voices made the three villains stop…and turn around.

"Who's there?!", Wizard yelled. "Show yourselves!"

"My pleasure…", Agent Venom said, coming from the shadows…along with the rest of the Web- Warriors.

"You've gotta be kidding me…other spiders!", Klaw said angrily.

"Guys!", Spider-Man lifted his head as saw his friends.

"Don't worry Spidey…we got them! ATTACK!", Agent Venom began to run.

 _**This is Flash Thompson, aka Agent Venom. The former bully of mine…but now we are good friends. He is the unofficial leader of the Web-Warriors and teaches new heroes at the Academy. Flash is a good teacher…but wants badly to prove himself. Everyone calls him Professor V…or at least that's what he hopes.**_

"Wait, we should plan this first!", Iron Spider yelled.

"No time! We just need to attack! Together!", Kid Arachnid answered.

 _**Next, meet Iron Spider aka Amadeus Cho and Kid Arachnid, Miles Morales by his real name. Both of them are very good guys. Cho is our brains, always typing with his computer, tablet…whatever science stuff is near. After graduation, he went to get some tutor lessons from Iron Man. I'm happy for him. And as for Miles…well, after he and his mother decided to come and live in our universe, they have settled in pretty well. Miles graduated along with us, even though he joined in later. Now, he continues protecting the city with the rest of the heroes, sometimes helping Flash with his lessons.**_

"You do realize that attacking straight is the stupidest thing you can do?!", Scarlet Spider yelled.

"Don't be such a dumb Scarlet!", AV yelled at him.

 _**And last but not least, let me introduce Ben Reilly, aka Scarlet Spider. He's...a lone wolf in our team. Keeps his distance…and brought lots of surprises when he returned from "death." But yes, he teaches new heroes at the Academy too. He and Flash are fighting often…but you get used to it.**_

"ATTACK!", Thundra, Klaw, and Wizard ran and spiders did the same. Standing up, Spidey watched as his teammates soon took the villains down. Training sure had worked.

"That's for you!", Flash kicked them.

"Enough tough guy", Scarlet said. "No need to be a total show-off."

"Tsk!", Flash grossed his arms as Miles walked to Spidey.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the backup! How did you know I needed one?"

"Well despite we all have our busy days, the team is a team!", Cho smiled.

"Yeah…", Spider-Man nodded. "Indeed…"

 _**It's been a long time since we did something as a team. Our lives are so busy now that I hardly have time to see my friends. After graduation, I spent most of my time protecting the city and helping The Avengers when my friends stayed at The Triskelion. Of course, I see them every now and then…but this was different.**_

"But hey, let's take these trashes back!", Flash nodded and the group headed towards The Triskelion. Arriving there, Spider-Man met lots of familiar faces.

"Hey, webhead! How's it webbing?", Nova smiled.

 _**Nova, Sam Alexander…from my old team. Good guy, but a big mouth. Spends time between the space and our world.**_

"Hey…", Spidey waved and bumped into Iron Fist.

"Namaste Spider-Man", IF bowed and elbowed friendly.

 _**Iron Fist, aka Danny Rand. Lives now in the kingdom of K'un-Lun, but visits us as often as he can.**_

"Nice to see you Spidey!", White Tiger and Power Man passed the hero.

 _**Ava Ayala and Luke Cage, my close friends. Luke is now helping his parents with their research but is still helping us. And as for Ava…learns more about her tiger magic.**_

"Hey, who told you guys to rest?! Get back to work!", Flash commanded and everyone separated. Walking inside, Spidey was pulled around the corner.

"Hey, Tiger…", Spider-Woman rubbed his chest. "Forgot to call me last night."

"Uhh sorry, I was kinda busy…"

"I know I know…but lunch later today?"

"Yeah…", Spidey smiled as she walked off.

 _**Spider-Woman, aka MJ. At one night when we were chatting in the park and bumped into Doc Ock, I also learned that Scarlet Spider was alive. And what adventure we had with the Spider-Slayers…but that's another story. But it was revealed that MJ got connected with the Carnage symbiote and now she's a superhero called Spider-Woman. And we…well let's not go into details.**_

"Looks like everything is doing fine…", Spidey walked to the lab.

"Connors!"

"Spider-Man!", Connors greeted happily.

"You know you can call me Peter", Spidey smiled.

"Well, Peter…what brings you here?"

"Just came to see how you all are doing."

"Busy busy busy…", Connors sighed.

"I can believe. Need any help?"

"Why yes, thank you. Could you bring me those chemicals?"

 _-o-o-o-_

"Mean and green...check."

"Electro…check."

"Kraven…check."

"Okay…I think everyone is in", Spidey shut the door. Doc Ock was in a heavily guarded prison after nearly killing everyone during the Graduation Day.

 _**Yes…I still can't believe this all that happened. There was this time when Ock was gone for weeks after escaping The Spider-Slayer island and I foolishly thought that maybe he got tired of bullying me. But the madman wasn't ready to give up. It was the opposite. Since during the graduation, that idiot stole my powers and I had to regain them.**_

"Right…time to go home", Spider-Man walked out and headed towards the city. When he arrived home, he was greeted by Aunt May.

"You look tired", May smiled.

"Yeah…spent the whole day protecting the city", Peter took his mask off. "I need a break…"

"Well, you do a really good job. Oh, by the way, you got a postcard…from Los Angeles", May gave it to Peter.

"Really? Let me see…", Peter read the card and it made him smile.

 _"Sun, big waves…but something is missing. Friends! Hope to see you soon! Greetings, D."_

"Happy news I see…", May smiled as saw Peter's face.

"Yeah…", Peter smiled back.

 _**Doreen Green, aka Squirrel Girl. After the graduation ceremony, she went home to Los Angeles to meet her parents. Good to hear that she is doing fine.**_

"Come to eat Peter! I made pancakes", Aunt May said.

"Really? Good, I'm starving!", Peter smiled and sat down. The last pile of his cakes was eaten by Ock.

"You know Peter, I must say I'm so proud of you. You are improving day by day."

"Thanks, Aunt May…if only Uncle Ben could see this…"

"He is always with us. I'm sure he would be proud of you", May rubbed Peter's hand who smiled back.

"Yeah…", Peter ate his pancakes when he felt how his phone was shaking. Grabbing it, he answered.

"Hey, Harry!"

 _"Hey, Pete...I was just bored while those removers are setting our stuff so that decided to call. So, what's up?_ "

"Nothing much…busy as always. Did you get that postcard?"

 _"I sure did. I'm so jealous…I would like to go to Los Angeles too…but Dad won't set his foot out of NYC!",_ Harry spat.

"Heh heh well he's just thinking about your safety. Try to understand him", Peter smiled.

 _**Yeah…after everything…Norman decided he will let Harry get some lessons at the Academy since the boy proved his courage. But unfortunately, Harry got stuck under the dome with the rest of the heroes and was unable to help when Ock took my powers away. Luckily Norman and I succeeded…but that tentacled idiot smashed Oscorp down. It will take time to be rebuilt again, so Norman got for him and Harry a huge occasional apartment near their home. And their relationship is strong like a rock, despite Norman is still a bit overprotective. That's why he allows his son to be a part-time student, despite Harry would like to be full time. But that's how fathers are.**_

 _"But this is so wrong! Ock destroyed our home and Dad got nuts about the dome incident! Now I'm never able to get all the lessons!"_ , Harry snorted.

"Look, pal, I know you're upset and annoyed. But we almost got crushed under that building. Try to understand Norman, he just cares for you. I'm sure that in time, he will learn to trust you more. Since remember, you are now attending some of the lessons. At first, he said you cannot go at all. Progress slowly, but surely."

 _"Maybe…but it's still kinda annoying. But our house is huge, I can see the ocean! Come to visit when you have time."_

"I will. That's a promise!", Peter smiled.

 _"Okay. But now, I've gotta go, we are gonna have dinner. See ya!",_ Harry shut the phone.

"Are Osborns doing well?", May asked. "What a horrible thing to lose a home…"

"Well, Norman is not a poor man, so Oscorp will be rising soon again. But yeah, I'm still so mad at Ock…", Peter muttered.

"Don't sink to his level. That man is gonna pay", May assured.

"Yeah…", Peter examined his phone, getting a message from the Web-Warriors.

"Looks like there is another case coming up. Sorry, duty calls", Peter said goodbye to his aunt and webbed out of the window.

 _Yeah…a lot has changed. But Fury was wrong about one thing…I might be the Super Spidey now, but I still have a lot to learn. And I had no idea that time would be coming sooner than I expected. So this is my story, how I started my first day…as the Ultimate Spider-Man._


	2. Nasty Surprise

"Well, how about this?"

"Hmm…no."

"This?"

"Not that either."

 _*Sigh*_

"Okay…well perhaps one of these?"

"Let me see…no, no and no."

 _*Double sigh*_

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy had released their upcoming courses for the new students. Osborns were having a disagreement where Harry would be allowed to go since Norman had very high specifications.

"Oh come on Dad! Why I can't go to these?! Action, learning something about power and how I can use my armor better", Harry said.

"Because you are not attending any courses where you must use violence, power or have to fight. I agreed you can take two days in a week and lessons must be easy, like studying in the lab", Norman answered.

"But I will never learn if I only can take beginner's classes!"

"Well aren't you a beginner then?"

"Well yeah, but I have experienced so much that I could easily take faster steps!", Harry said.

"Oh really?", Norman asked sarcastically.

"Indeed! This school is a good opportunity to learn self-defense. Think about all those hard times we've been through…and how you said I have proven to be brave. You need to trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust you…but after I allowed you to go there, you were almost crushed. You can't even imagine that fear I still feel…"

"I know Dad…and I had the same feeling when Peter told me what Ock did. He almost killed you!", Harry said quietly.

Gazing at his son, Norman sighed too and stood up. He hated keeping Harry under his control…but when he let him go to the graduation ceremony, his worst fear was about to come true. His son almost got killed…and Norman wasn't there to help. He couldn't ever forgive himself by failing Harry over and over again.

"Then you should understand me! Last time we had a huge fight, it ended up being tortured…I don't want that now…"

Feeling a lump in his throat, Harry remembered that time when he and Norman had a horrible argument about Peter. It ended up Harry running out of the house and when he returned…those nightmares began.

"Dad, we aren't gonna argue! I promise…but you need to learn how to let go. I…", Harry stopped as Norman's phone rang.

"Who could that be?", Norman wondered and answered.

"Hello? Wait…WHAT?!"

"What is it?", Harry asked as Norman listened to the caller and shut his phone.

"There something strange found in the ruins…"

"Oh?"

"Yes…I have to go and check it out. You wait here", Norman started to walk, but Harry blocked his way.

"Oh come on Dad, can't I come? Please!"

"No, it's too late. You need to go to bed."

"Please Dad…pleaaaaseee!", Harry crossed his hands and gazed at his father with the most begging look he had. He knew Norman couldn't resist it.

"Arrgghh…fine then! Let's go", Norman muttered as Harry made a victory pose and ran out of the door, followed by his father.

 _-o-o-o-_

Soon, Osborns arrived at the ruins. Seeing his precious building and life work as only a pile of rocks, made Norman's feelings run between anger and sadness.

"Mr. Osborn! How good that you came", one of the employees greeted him.

"What is going on? You said you have discovered something", Norman asked.

"Yes…and it's very…interesting. It's inside. We made a tunnel, wanna see it?"

"Of course. Harry, you stay here. Watch after him", Norman commanded some of the guards.

"Of course sir", guards answered as Harry stayed with them. Going inside, Norman was led back to Doc Ock's former lab.

"Why we came here?"

"Well look at this", the man pointed at the floor which had a hole in it.

"What's this…?", Norman knelt.

"We found this while fixing the floor. It collapsed and revealed this…pit. Look what's under there."

Gazing down, Norman didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything…"

"It's because it was so well hidden. But look…", the man showed the light towards the pit. And when Norman finally saw it, his face turned confused.

"What is that…?"

"Well it looks like some...blob, but we can't figure out what it keeps inside…"

"Hmm…", Norman thought about what to do. If this was Ock's work…it could be anything. But curiosity was too strong.

"Okay well, I have a look. Hold that light for me", Norman jumped down.

 _-o-o-o-_

Harry walked in circles and examined the rocky area. He hated that couldn't be part of the action.

"Young Mr. Osborn, you should stay put."

Annoyed, Harry turned around.

"Can't I at least move?! You don't have to obey Dad like…literally!"

"We're sorry, but orders are orders."

Sighing, Harry sat down. When Peter came to The Triskelion and told him about Oscorp…the young man can't recall the last time his heart nearly exploded. Luckily Peter waited until the lesson was over…but still, he could remember it.

* * *

 _"What a cool lesson!", The Patrioteer walked out of the class with the rest of the heroes, when Peter stopped him._

 _"Harry, we need to talk."_

 _"Oh hey, Pe…I mean Spidey!", Harry smiled._

 _"Buddy, no time for that now! I have to tell you something…but decided to wait until your lessons were over", Peter took his mask off…and seeing his face made Harry realize that something was wrong._

 _"Peter…what is it? You look so serious", Harry revealed his face._

 _"Well don't get scared now…but something has happened."_

 _"Okay,…what's wrong?"_

 _"I'm gonna tell you straight. When you were trapped under the dome, Ock took my powers away. And I realized your father hadn't yet arrived…so I thought that if he was still in his lab, he could help me to regain my powers."_

 _"Yeah, Dad stayed in the lab when I went ahead. Why? Did something happen to him?!", Harry gasped._

 _"Well…I met Norman once I arrived at Oscorp…and he helped me. But…Ock came there too with his team. And they started attacking…", Peter told._

 _"And…then what?!"_

 _"I tried to fight…but there was no chance. We escaped, found another lab and eventually I got my powers back. But…"_

 _"But?!", Harry stared. "What?! Is Dad okay?! Did Ock hurt him?!"_

 _"Not quite…but Ock…he…smashed Oscorp down. The building is nothing but a pile of rocks…well, sort of", Peter said._

 _Harry's heart froze. He felt how his body turned numb._

 _"Ock…he…DID WHAT?! SMASHED OUR HOME?! I KILL HIM!"_

 _"Calm down pal!", Peter tried._

 _"No…THAT IDIOT! And…where is Dad?! Did he escape?! Please tell me…I need to know!", Harry grabbed Peter's shoulders._

 _"Don't worry, he got away. I don't quite know where he went, but we got out unharmed."_

 _"That's good…but I need to go there right now! I must see Dad! Thanks, Pete!", Harry sped towards the city. Peter put his mask on and went after him._

 _Back at Oscorp, Norman had come back after those monsters had left. Gazing at his building, he sighed. How would he ever tell this to Harry? And more importantly…did Peter manage to save him in time? Since if not…_

 _"DAAAD!"_

 _Hearing that voice above him made Norman turn around…and he gasped with happiness and relief as he saw the familiar armor landing to the ground. Harry revealed his face and stepped out of his armor._

 _"SON!", Norman spread his hands as Harry ran to him and father and son started hugging. Peter landed next to him and watched the family._

 _"Pete told me what happened…thank god you're okay! I got so scared…", Harry sobbed._

 _"I was scared too…luckily Peter was able to save you! Thank you for that…", Norman rubbed Harry's hair and smiled at Peter._

 _"But you almost got killed by Ock! Look…he destroyed our home! Your company! Now, what do we do? Where do we live?!", Harry wondered._

 _"I called the police and they are coming here. I guess we have to take another apartment until the building is fixed. It will take time though…but that's not the main point! My worst fear almost came true…you were in danger again without me unable to help! And I let you go that damn school…", Norman muttered._

 _"But Dad, everything is over now! Please, don't let this be a setback…"_

 _"All I'm saying we are gonna have a serious conversation about the details considering you going on those lessons. And no buts!"_

 _"Okay…", Harry sighed while Peter crossed his hands._

 _"Looks like Ock will never let go…"_

 _"Yes…after what we've been through…I don't want any troubles! Like the past with its traumas…if something like this keeps happening again…I don't think I'm gonna make it", Norman said._

 _"Well he's behind bars, so there should be no need to worry. Let's just focus on the future and forget him", Peter nodded._

 _"Agreed…I don't wanna see that lunatic again!", Harry shook his head._

 _Nodding at each other, the trio looked at the smashed tower. At least there won't be coming anything new since Ock was locked up…_

* * *

"Mr. Osborn…are you okay?"

"What?", Harry snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine! But tell me, how long do you think rebuilding is gonna take?"

"It's hard to say…we are still cleaning ruins and haven't been able to see how big damage water and electricity has done inside the building. But at least for one year."

Sighing in annoyance, Harry gazed at the badly crooked tower.

 _Ock…luckily he is not here…_

 _-o-o-o-_

Down in the pit, Norman was wiping the mud away.

"Sire, you should get back up! We can take care of this!", some voice yelled.

"Don't worry, I can do this just fine!", Norman answered and kept digging. Suddenly, his hand hit against something.

 _Hmm…?_

Tapping the ground with his leg…and it revealed a little hole. Hearing little whining, Norman listened.

"Sire? Are you all right down there?"

"Yes…", Norman heard how voices got closer…and from the hole jumped a little octobot. And it didn't take long to realize what it was carrying.

"Oh no…PULL ME UP, HURRY! THERE IS A BOMB!", Norman screamed. Not waiting, men helped him up.

"A bomb?! Are you sure?"

"Yes, and it's gonna explode in two minutes! RUN!", Norman began to run, followed by others. Outside, Harry was tapping his phone when heard yelling.

"RUN EVERYONE!"

Lifting his head, Harry saw how Norman and others ran out of the building.

"Dad, what is going on…?!", the boy started when Norman ran to him.

"No time to explain! RUN!", Norman grabbed Harry by his hand and began to run. But they didn't manage far as the octobot came out of the ruins…and exploded. Cause of that, the rest of the Oscorp tower collapsed completely, causing huge airwaves, landing people all over the area. Losing his grip on Harry, Norman rolled a couple ten meters further, slamming himself against a rock. As the dust settled, everyone stood slowly up.

"Harry…!", Norman yelled and coughed.

"What a hit…is everyone okay?", employees asked each other. "Mr. Osborn?"

"I'm fine, but where is my son?! HARRY!", Norman jumped up, watching this mess.

"Here…!", Harry wiped the mud away from his hair a couple of hundred meters away. Running fast to him, Norman helped his son up and examined him carefully.

"Are you all right? Not hurt?"

"No…but…what was that?", Harry felt a bit dizzy.

"A bomb…and it destroyed everything!", Norman looked angrily at his smashed building.

"A bomb?!", Harry stared.

"Yes…it was built to look like…an octopus…"

"So…it was Ock?!"

"Well, I can't think of anyone else…it looks like he left a little present for me…DAMN IT!", Norman kicked rocks away in frustration.

"He sure did…now our home is destroyed completely…", Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm gonna kill him…now he crossed the line!", Norman gritted his teeth.

"Well I can ask Pete if he could come", Harry took his phone, but Norman stopped him.

"No son…don't call him."

"But why? He knows where Ock is!"

"I don't want you to tell Peter anything about the collapse until I'm making sure Octavius is behind this. If he asks what happened, just say it was an accident", Norman nodded.

"But Dad…why?", Harry wondered.

"Because I don't want all those heroes coming here and get unwanted attention. What happened in the past…taught me not to trust people so easily."

"Dad…"

"No buts son. And I want you to have a bodyguard if you leave the house. And I will escort you to The Triskelion and pick you up after your lessons. Understood?", Norman put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah, sure…", Harry nodded since knew arguing was useless. Deciding to head home and come back later, the Osborns left the ruins. But they had no idea that…


	3. Case Crossbones

"So what do we have here?", Spider-Man asked as he and the Web-Warriors were examining an old sewer outside of town.

"We got a signal that there are members of HYDRA…", Agent Venom answered.

"But didn't we catch them all?", Kid Arachnid asked.

"Looks like not…", Iron Spider tapped his tablet.

"You guys sure can mess things up…", Scarlet Spider shook his head.

"Yeah, say a traitor and the one who faked his death!", Flash spat.

"Guys not now…", Spidey commanded. "Focus, please! Getting anything Cho?"

"Nope. Give me some time."

"Right…", Spidey kept walking.

 _I thought we caught them all. But then again…_

"Flash, how can you be exactly sure it was HYDRA hiding here?"

"Not me, Fury was the one who said it."

"Fury?"

"Yeah, but you weren't there when he gave orders", Flash said.

"No, that's true. But still, it is kinda…I don't even know how to put it", Peter answered.

"Perhaps you feel a bit unsure what to do?", Miles suggested.

"Well the fact is that I have the whole city to take care of", Spidey nodded.

"Look punk. Even if you might think you're some saving angel, we all have our dark side. Just don't think too much of yourself", Scarlet passed him.

"Thank you, Scarlet…", Peter rolled his eyes. Sure it was good to hang out with the team again.

"Guys! I'm getting something", Cho suddenly said.

"Finally! What is it?", Flash asked.

"A signal…but it's not very strong. But it's coming from there…", Cho pointed forward.

"Well I guess it's time for me to take the lead", Scarlet walked ahead. "After all, I know these pipes like my pockets."

"And it sure smells like it", Flash grinned which made Miles and Cho laugh.

"Got a problem, Professor Failure?", Scarlet turned around.

"Excuse me?!", Flash spat back. "What Failure?!"

"Do you really think people will call you some Professor V? You are even stupider than our dear leader here…"

"Take that back! Nobody insults me or my friends!", Flash spat as he and Scarlet started punching each other.

"Here we go again…", Cho shook his head while Miles sighed.

"Guys, please! This is not the time!", Peter got between them. "Focus!"

"You tell him that!", Flash spat.

"ENOUGH! Seriously you two!", Peter raised his voice. "You are supposed to be mentors to other heroes! Do you really think this is that?!"

"I'm not the idiot here", Scarlet retreated. "But I want this mission out of the way so that I can do something useful", he walked forward.

Shaking his head, Flash followed him, so did others. Soon, the tunnel diverged.

"Okay…where now?", Miles asked.

"Let me see…", Cho kept tapping. "Signal is coming from these two tunnels."

"Right, let's split up! Miles and Scarlet, you come with me. Flash and Cho, you check that one", Spidey said and everyone did as was told.

"At least I'm not with him…", Flash snorted as he and Cho left.

"Someday I'm gonna strangle him…", Scarlet revealed his knife.

"Cut it out Sunshine", Peter said. "We are here for a reason. And I wanna know what that is."

"Speaking of…I heard you had a pretty rough time while I was away. Your best friend getting hurt and all that…?"

"Yeah well, those are in the past now. I'd rather not talk about them."

"Sure sure…and Ock got away…", Scarlet said.

"He did not! He is captured! Look Scarlet, can we focus on the mission now?!", Peter spat, being frustrated.

Shrugging (like he could not care less), Scarlet walked forward, Miles beside Peter.

"So Miles…how has your mother settled in?"

"She's doing great! We got a nice apartment and she has taken a nice job too. So I would say everything is going well", Miles smiled.

"But you left all of your friends and other things behind just like that…I wouldn't have been able to do that. You are very brave", Peter nodded.

"Thanks, Peter. But you have been through much more than I have. So I would not compare my life with you."

"Don't worry about me…these happenings made me stronger than ever. I'm just glad you like to be here. No one can replace friends or family…right, Scarlet?", Peter grinned as his teammate just grunted and kept walking.

"But enough of this sweet chatting! See anything?"

"Not that I could recall…", Miles answered.

"You two are obviously from the outside world…look at that", Scarlet pointed out a door on the wall, at the end of the tunnel.

"A hidden door in the sewers? This just keeps getting better...", Spidey muttered and walked to it.

"Stay back pretty prince", Scarlet pushed him aside, yanking the door open. Behind it, revealed to be a lab.

"Wow…", Miles walked ahead. "What is this place?"

"Looks like one of the HYDRA bases…we crushed that one under Midtown High. So this is where the signal was coming from…?", Spidey muttered.

"Apparently. Sounds like it could be Ock's work…", Scarlet crossed his hands.

"It can't be, he's in the custody. Must be something else."

"Like what? I can't think of anyone else", Miles shook his head.

"Hmm…", Peter opened his communicator. "Cho, Flash! Picking anything?"

 _"Tell me about it! We found a couple of traps set in here! And it looks like they worked…"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Well, there are marks that someone was here before. But can't be sure. Are you getting anything?"_

"Indeed we are. Meet us later, go to The Triskelion. I have a job for you", Peter nodded.

 _"What job?"_

"I want you to go and get every clue you can find about Crossbones. After you're done, send them to me."

 _"Okay…well you're the boss!",_ Cho said and shut the screen.

"Crossbones? Couldn't pick anything harder punk?", Scarlet asked.

"Yeah…why he Peter?", Miles wondered too.

"Well, the thing is that Crossbones once worked for HYDRA, kept the hideout under my school. So I wouldn't be surprised if he has something to do with this…", Peter muttered.

"Hmm…what you think this is then?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out…", Peter examined the room and spotted something.

"Hmm…", he walked to the corner…and pushed a button, turning the screen on.

"Wow, what's that?", Miles asked.

"A computer…?", Scarlet asked as Peter started typing.

"Yeah…and I was right. This is one of Crossbones's works. But why...?", Peter muttered.

"Okay, this is getting disturbing. Should we call some backup?", Miles asked again.

"No, wait. I think…", Peter was able to break through the security system. "Now let's see what do we have here…"

Starting to go through the files, the trio realized that Crossbones had information about the former members of The Sinister Six. Electro, Ultimate Goblin, Scorpion, Kraven…

"What the heck is this?! A villain party?!", Scarlet stared.

"Don't ask me", Miles wondered.

"It seems that Crossbones did the files after I cured him back at Oscorp. But why…?", Peter muttered.

"Perhaps he is gathering another gang?", Miles suggested.

"Maybe…or there is something more going on. But I don't know what…", Peter kept thinking.

"Well, I can tell that whatever he is planning, he has sent these to…Stark's security prison", Scarlet notified.

"Huh?!", Peter took a look. And yes, all the copies had recently been sent where Scarlet pointed.

"But…isn't that the place where Ock is?!", Miles stared.

"It sure is…", Peter muttered. "Looks like I must speak with Iron Man…"

"Well looks like Ock is back to his old habits. I knew that idiot can't let his past go…", Scarlet muttered.

"Mm…", Peter nodded, turning to see the files again.

 _Ock…are you up to something again?!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Here's the information you asked", Cho gave the file to Peter.

"What?! This is all you've got?!", Peter stared.

"Yeah…that's the weirdest part. All files of Crossbones has been destroyed recently."

"Oh?"

"Yep…and Fury is as confused as we. Looks like someone has hacked through the S.H.I.E.L.D security system…"

"Great, this keeps getting even better. Thanks, Cho, good work!", Peter walked out of the lab, reading the file.

 _Crossbones…what are you up to? And what is your connection with Ock?_

"Problems Tiger?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Peter saw MJ.

"Oh, hey MJ."

"What's bothering you? You didn't hear despite I called", the girl revealed her face.

"Sorry, I was kinda examining this file…", Peter nodded.

"What's that? Some case?"

"You could say so. But it's…confusing."

"Hmm…well how about that lunch now? I just finished my lessons and we could chat", MJ suggested.

"Yeah, why not", Peter smiled as they webbed towards the city and soon, had a burger. Twirling his drink, Peter wasn't able to concentrate.

"You're a real mess you know", MJ ate.

"Really? It can be seen that easily?"

"Please Peter, I know you! You get those wrinkles on your forehead when you are thinking something important", MJ pointed out.

"Heh, you can still remember that…", Peter smiled.

"Yeah. So, how are you doing? It's been a long time we spent some time together. You have been very busy with your career that we hardly ever have time to speak these days..."

"Sorry, MJ…this is just a bit complicated. Like I told you during Harry's coma and our adventure with the Spider-Slayers."

"Superhero life is busy, I know that now", the girl nodded and kept eating. "But I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about your well-being. I was worried sick during your disappearance you know."

"Yeah…sorry about that too. Aunt May told you were looking for me several times", Peter said.

"I was…and I can't even describe that feeling I still feel inside. I was so scared…", MJ took Peter's hand and rubbed it.

"Well, that's in the past now. But I'm doing fine, don't worry", Peter comforted her. "How about you? Getting stuck inside the symbiote…"

"It's all in the past now! Connors really helped me to learn about my powers. Sorry I didn't tell you…", MJ apologized.

"No offense taken. After all, I kept something from you too…", Peter smiled a little.

"Looks like that's another thing we have in common…", MJ rubbed her hair.

"Indeed…"

"So maybe we could do something about it…", MJ leaned closer…but the sweet moment was stopped when Peter's communicator went on.

"Yeah?"

 _"Hey, Spider-Man…I mean Peter. Sorry to interrupt you, but could you possibly come here? I would need your advice with these potions",_ Connors asked.

"Of course, we'll be there asap", Peter shut the communicator. "Sorry, but duty calls…again."

"Well that's what heroes do", MJ smiled and teens left towards The Triskelion. But as they were webbing, Peter was disturbed about these files. If Crossbones and Ock were planning something…there was no doubt another danger would rise once more. Of course, Peter wanted to believe his tentacled enemy had learned something…but Ock was Ock. And it meant he would not let his anger go that easily.

 _I think I should warn Norman…just in case. But before doing that, I will go through this stuff radically. What happened before…can't happen again. Ever again…_


	4. Lurking In The Shadows

"And as you can see, chemical reactions are connected with…"

Leaning his arm against his head, Harry listened as Connors was holding a lesson about rare chemicals. He would have wanted to be part of the action classes…but wasn't allowed to do that. At least not yet.

 _Why the hell I am here…?_

"So, I hope you all learned useful things today. Remember to do your homework! We'll have a test next week", Connors said as students left the classroom.

"Finally…", Harry muttered and was about to go too when Connors stopped him.

"Ah, Patrioteer! Would you please stay? There is something I wanna discuss with you."

"Oh okay…", Harry revealed his face and followed Connors to his private lab.

"Please, have a seat", Connors nodded and Harry did as was told.

"So…what's up?", the boy asked.

"Well when you came here today, Norman had a word with me. And I must say we had a very interesting conversation."

"Oh no…", Harry facepalmed. "Don't tell me Dad told to keep an eye on me! Look, he means well but is a bit…"

"Oh, nothing like that! He told me how good you are with your armor and how you are helping him in the lab. So he suggested I could give you some private lessons. And since you are Spider-Man's close friend, I happily agreed. If you want to", Connors smiled.

"Really…?!", Harry gasped in surprise. "I'd love to!"

 _Thanks, Dad!_

"Well, that's settled then. We could start the next time you are attending my classes. How's that sound?"

"Sure! Thanks, Doc Connors", Harry smiled and walked out of the lab. He couldn't believe Norman did this for him…but his father was always full of surprises.

"Right…time for the last lesson before the day is complete…", the boy muttered and headed towards the next lab. It was a lesson held by Captain America and he was gonna tell some valuable stories about what traits a true hero needs.

 _Maybe someday I can have total action. Patience Harry…you must earn Dad's trust._

As Harry walked, he hummed happily...

 _"Harry!"_

"Hmm?!", Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Who's there?!"

 _"Harryyy…"_

Looking all over the corridor, but Harry didn't see anyone. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"Guess I heard wrong…", Harry shrugged and headed forward. And suddenly, powers went out.

 _Oh great…_

Putting his lamp on, Harry gazed at the corridor. It was empty…so what's with the power shutdown?

"I better keep moving…", he muttered and kept walking, until heard a voice…and stopped.

 _"SPLASH!"_

"Hmmm?!", Harry turned around as heard those weird sounds. Like water was dropping on the floor.

 _"SPLASH!"_

 _"SPLASH!"_

"Okay, don't panic now Harry…", Harry trembled that his armor was shaking. He hated getting freaked out so easily…but the past had left its traumas.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked towards those sounds. Walking…until spotted a puddle on the floor.

"Where did that water come from…?", Harry watched the puddle, seeing his reflection in it…and something on the wall above him. Narrowing his gaze, he knelt…

 _What is that…?!_

The figure didn't move…but it was breathing so loudly that Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

 _"Harry…"_

"What the heck…how do you know my…?!", Harry turned around…and gasped as the creature jumped down…

 _"HARRY!"_

"AAAAHHHHHH!", Harry screamed and flew through the corridor and out of the door. He was too horrified to stop that didn't notice where he was going.

"HEY KIDDO, LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Bumping straight against a huge metal door which was carried in, Harry landed on his stomach, rolled against the wall and slammed himself badly.

"Ouch…ow ow ow…!", young man winced in pain as pieces of metal from his armor landed all over the deck.

"Osborn! You're okay?"

Lifting his head, Harry saw Fury and a bunch of heroes running to him.

"I…I think I broke my arm…", Harry sat carefully up.

"I think you broke more than bones…your armor is completely off", Coulson said and examined it. "Yes, needs a lot of fixing."

"Oh great, Dad is gonna kill me…", Harry muttered. This was just what he needed.

"What the heck happened kid?! You busted out like seeing a ghost or something", Fury crossed his arms.

"I don't exactly know…I think I saw something."

"What?"

"Yeah…on the corridor. I got freaked out and uhh…", Harry rubbed his hand.

"Right…Coulson, take a couple of agents and see if there is some intruder. I take this young man to our hospital", Fury said, helping Harry up.

"Thanks…you…aren't gonna tell Dad, are you? Since if he finds out…"

"I think he already knows", Fury pointed towards the city and Harry turned to see there as well…and rubbed his hair in frustration as spotted a very familiar figure flying towards The Triskelion.

 _Great…what else can go wrong?!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"I got us some takeout" Norman sat down, facing Harry who had a plaster around his hand. Shaking his head, Norman opened the food boxes, giving one to his son who took it.

"Thanks…", Harry started to eat with his free hand.

Both Osborns ate in complete silence. Harry could sense Norman's growing anger, so decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So…you haven't still explained what happened", his father finally began.

"Well didn't Fury tell you? I hit myself against the door and fell off", Harry wiped his food with a fork.

"Yes…but there is something else. Connors told he heard your screaming and that you flew through the corridor like seeing a ghost", Norman ate.

"Did I? I can't remember…"

"Harry…"

"Well fine then! But you aren't gonna believe this anyway…", Harry muttered.

"Well you can try", Norman nodded.

"I, uh…", Harry stopped waving his food and rubbed the table with his fingers. Seeing his nervous attitude made Norman worried.

"Son…what's wrong? You look pale."

"Well, I umm…when I was heading to my next class…I heard someone calling me."

"Right…", Norman nodded. "And then what?"

"Well, that's just it…the whole corridor was empty! I was alone…and powers went out. Then I heard water dropping down, went to see it…and saw something on the ceiling and it kept repeating my name. And that something was not friendly…", Harry gazed at his father who stared back.

"Look I know it sounds odd, but I swear I'm telling the truth! And you should not doubt it after what we have experienced."

"Harry…", Norman rubbed his hair, after trying to register what he heard. "You do realize how disturbing this is? Since if someone is stalking you at the Academy…you can't go there anymore."

"What?! Why?!", Harry stood up.

"Isn't that obvious?! I told you we are gonna have a trial. And we agreed that if things get too heavy or there comes other troubles…you are going back to Midtown High. And even three weeks have not passed before here we go again…"

"But I'm not making this up! I swear Dad!"

"I know and I believe you! I do! But you know how worried I am about you! And this is not going as I planned…", Norman told Harry to sit down.

"Well, I must have imagined things as well. I'm just stressed out…"

"It could be…but then again, it can be that Octavius has commanded some spies to stalk us. He put that bomb inside of Oscorp as well…"

"Are you still certain it was Ock?", Harry asked.

"Who else would make a bomb to look like an octobot?", Norman gazed at his boy.

"Well…"

"See? This is alarming. And besides, your arm is broken and armor needs to be fixed, so you must take a break anyway."

"I guess…I just can't understand why it's so hard to live a normal life…I'm so sick of that idiot! Always messing your lives…", Harry leaned back in his chair.

"I should have treated him better…but unfortunately, I was too blind. I'm still blaming myself for what troubles it caused us all…", Norman started putting plates away.

"Dad, it's not your fault, I'm not blaming you. Try to forgive yourself as well", Harry smiled.

"Yes…it just takes time. But now, it's getting pretty late. I have to work so you must go to bed and rest", Norman nodded, wiping his hands in a towel.

"Mmm…", Harry rubbed his eyes, standing up and walked to his father who put his hands on his shoulders.

"But remember son…the most important thing is our family. The bond we share. It's our treasure…and I want you to value it as much as I do."

"You know I will", Harry smiled.

"Yes…but now, off to bed", Norman ruffled Harry's hair and gave a kiss on his temple.

"Night Dad…", Harry smiled and went into his room, closing the door. Collapsing on his bed, the boy kept thinking about what happened today.

 _"Harry…"_

When Harry saw that figure…he could have sworn of seeing a flash of red eyes. And they looked so familiar…

 _Hmm…_

Taking his phone, Harry wrote a message, since knew Peter was on some mission and he had informed not being able to take any calls.

 _"Pete…something crazy is going on. I know you are busy, but I would like to see you asap. There is something I need to discuss…it's about Ock. I think he is planning something again. Since if the history is repeating itself…I wanna be ready. Call me when you can." – Harry_

Sending the message, Harry felt how his eyes started to droop. And soon, he was sleeping. In the living room, Norman typed his laptop and kept thinking about what Harry told him.

 _If he saw something…I should probably tell Peter since he knows…but then again…_

Deciding to solve this later, Norman kept working. There wasn't time to...

 _"BANG!"_

"What was that?!", Norman jumped up and gazed around the dark apartment.

 _"BANG!"_

"I can't believe it…", the man rolled his eyes, walking towards Harry's room.

"Son, I thought I said no games anymore! Do I have to…", Norman stopped as opened the door and saw his son sleeping deeply.

 _Okay…what the heck now?!_

Closing the door as quietly as he could, Norman walked back into the living room…when heard double banging from the front door. Walking to it…and opening it slowly…but saw no one.

 _That's weird…_

"Uhh...hello?"

As he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, Norman locked the door and put the security system on.

 _Right, I think it's time to go to bed. Your head is messing with you Norman…_

 _"BANG!"_

"WHO'S THERE?!", Norman yelled, trying to put the lights on. But nothing happened.

 _*Groaning*_

Backing against the wall, Norman moved closer towards the bedrooms…when spotted something at the end of the corridor.

"What is that…?!", he narrowed his gaze…and turned white as spotted it being dark with red eyes.

 _"Harry…"_

 _Did it just say…?!_

"Right, who are you?! Why did you mention my son's name?!", Norman spat but the thing kept staring at him…and rubbed its big claws against the wall.

 _"Harry…"_

 _"Harry…"_

Backing towards Harry's room…Norman was ready to run. The figure stared at him…and suddenly, began to crawl faster.

 _"HARRYYY…!"_

That was all that Norman needed. Whipping around, he ran fast to Harry's door, opened it, went in and slammed the door closed so loudly that the boy jumped awake.

"What's going on…? Dad, what are you doing…?", Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Norman panted and wasn't able to answer. Harry stared in confusion…

 _"BANG!"_

"What…?!", Harry jumped up as Norman grabbed a baseball bat, pointing with it towards the door and commanding his boy behind him.

"Dad, what's happening?!"

"I don't know…but I think I saw something…and it kept repeating your name…"

"My name…?!", Harry stared at the door as it was banged a couple of times. Osborns waited silently…and voices disappeared as quickly as started.

"Right, let me think…", Norman was trembling. "If there was someone and you saw it too…and it knew you…."

"Yeah?", Harry asked.

"Well, this got serious…this can't be Octavius…or maybe it can. I…I don't know…"

"Dad, have a seat. You look pale", Harry nodded as Norman sat down and rubbed his hair.

"I'm gonna have a look. Maybe that thing is gone now", Harry walked towards the door, but Norman grabbed his wrist.

"No son! Don't go. We will spend our night here and are not gonna go out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…come here", Norman lay down to bed after taking his jacket and tie off. Harry settled down carefully beside him, looking over his shoulder.

"Dad…what is happening?! First Oscorp and now this…what if…?!"

"I don't know Harry, I wish I could answer…but I promise to protect you. Octavius won't get near us anymore. He's arrested and hopefully is locked up for good."

"Okay…", Harry nodded, fear burning from his eyes.

"Son, nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine", Norman smiled, pulling Harry into his armpit. Smiling, the boy nodded…and was soon sleeping again. But Norman was worried…he had to get answers asap. But one thing was for sure…nothing would harm his family anymore.

 _Yes, nothing…_


	5. News Out Of The Blue

_He'd better have an explanation for this…_

Spider-Man had just arrived in The Stark Prison and was gonna have a chat with Doc Ock about the files Crossbones had sent him. Was this tentacled twit up to something? That the web-slinger was gonna find out.

"So, how he has been doing?", Spidey asked as he was walking with Iron Man.

"Well as good as it can be…he's cooperating a bit, but is not some dream prisoner."

"Well, that's Ock alright…he loves to play with people. Hate to say this, but I'm not sure about this rebirth of his…"

"Can't blame ya kid. But you were the one who suggested we give him a chance. Why doubting it so suddenly?", Iron Man asked.

"I'm not doubting…just making sure", Spidey nodded quickly. Looking at him, Iron Man stopped in front of the door.

"He's in there. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you", Spidey nodded and went in, locking the door behind him. The room was pretty big, covered by armored glass and had one table, a chair, and even a computer. On the back wall was the bed. Gazing around this "apartment", the spider hero crossed his arms.

 _Not bad…_

"Well well, look who's here. Long time no see, Parker."

Turning around, Spider-Man saw Ock leaning against the wall, legs chained.

"Hello, Ock. How are you? Nice house you have."

"Always being so funny…", Ock spat and walked to his bed, sitting down. "As if I, the great Doctor Otto Octavius deserve this rat hole…"

"You know very well you are here for a reason. And you can't blame anyone else than yourself", Spidey answered.

"Ah, how I missed your snappy tongue. But please, have a seat and spit out why you're here. Or did you just come because you missed me?", Ock crossed his hands.

"Hah hah, very funny", Spidey sat down. "But no, that's not my reason."

"I knew that. But before we go further, would you take your mask off? It's rude to hide behind it."

Grunting, Peter took his mask off. Once Octavius saw his face, he grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…just looking at those pity eyes of yours. Those which sent me here…those which I see in my mind as the first thing in the morning when I wake up, and which I see as the last thing before I go to sleep."

"Okay…", Peter rolled his eyes. "Nice that my face is something you can't easily forget."

"Depends on how you put it…but I haven't forgotten our games, Parker. And never will."

"You should let go of the past Ock. Life gets so much easier."

"Perhaps…but if that's how you think, I can see you're lying to yourself. Or why else you would be here?", Ock asked.

"You can tell me", Peter leaned forward. "Since I was…"

"You were examining the lab of Crossbones with your spider friends and found the files he sent to me", Ock answered before Peter could finish.

"What…how can you know that?!"

"Come on you foolish kid, do you really think I don't have any contacts here?! Crossbones informed me. He had cameras you see…"

Staring at his enemy, Peter tried to register what his gaze meant. But it was impossible.

"Okay…well then you can tell me why he sent those files to you. Why is he working for you anyway? You turned him into a lizard…"

"What's in the past, stays there. Crossbones sent me the files because I wanted to destroy them", Ock answered.

"Destroy? Why?"

"Isn't that obvious?! I wanna start a new life without those fools! Crossbones maybe hates me, but we both agreed it would be better if there is no register of The Sinister Six anymore. Bad memories, too bad."

Crossing his hands, Peter wasn't sure what to think. Ock was manipulating him or at least he took it so.

"Right…so you are saying this is simply just you reforming yourself? And I should believe that?"

"Believe what you want, as I care. But the fact is that I'm no longer connected with the other villains. My brains deserve better company."

"I see…so what now?", Peter asked.

"Can't say until I get out of here. But I'm gonna leave New York, that's I can tell."

"Leave the city?! Wow…now that's new. Where will you go?"

"Don't know yet, but far from here. This place brings nothing but bad memories…", Ock muttered.

"Maybe that is a good thing you go. You can start over and use your brains for good", Peter said.

"Always being so kind…", Ock laughed sarcastically and stood up. "But you can be sure our paths will separate for good. You don't see me, I don't see you and things will be much better."

"I can't lie, that sounds good…"

"See? There is certainly nothing why I should stay. My revenge didn't go as I planned…you were always in my way, no matter what I tried. And the fact is that this city is way too small for both of us. And I'm the bad guy, so it's much better that I disappear."

Peter listened in confusion. Was this the same lunatic he knew? Was he playing with him…or could it be that Octavius had actually learned something?

"Well, in that case, I wish you good luck. Hopefully, you will find what you're looking for", Peter stood up and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Parker! One more thing", Ock stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Since this is a farewell…I would like to ask you something. How is Norman doing?"

"Why would you wanna know that?", Peter looked over his shoulder.

"Well, after all, I kinda destroyed his company, home, and lifework. I feel pretty bad…", Ock said.

"Yeah…", Peter grunted. "Well if you really need to know, he and Harry are doing fine. Oscorp is gonna be rebuilt and they live near it in their new house."

"Oh, I see…well, that's a good thing right? And his bratty boy is attending the Academy now?"

"Yes, Harry is taking some lessons. Why?", Peter was getting suspicious.

"Nothing, simple curiosity. Normie Junior is such a good kid. Such spirit…that sparkle inside him", Ock grinned.

"Krhmm…right. Well, I think I'll be going now…"

"Mm-hmm…life is a mysterious thing. Do you think I would be able to meet them before I leave?"

"You wanna meet Osborns?! What on earth for?!", Peter whipped around, staring at Ock.

"Well, I hate the idea we would separate on bad terms…I would like to apologize those things I did…", Ock said honestly.

"You really think Norman wants to see you?"

"I bet not…but I was thinking you could talk him over. Please, Parker…just this one last time. That's all I ask."

"I…I see what I can do. But I can't promise anything. Goodbye Ock", Peter put his mask on and left. Ock gazed after him...and couldn't help but to chuckle in amusement.

"So, did you find what were you looking for?", Iron Man escorted Spidey out.

"Yeah…and a bit more. Look, Iron Man, how long Ock will be locked up?"

"Well can't say for certain. He has behaved nicely, so we must notice that. Why? Did he make you think he's up to something?"

"No…it's the opposite. He said he's gonna leave the city…", Spidey muttered.

"Really? Well, that's a relief! One lunatic out of the way. Sooner he leaves, the better", Iron Man said.

"Yeah…well thanks anyway, Tony. See ya!", Spidey webbed off. While he passed the city, all kinds of things resurfaced to his mind.

* * *

 _"Are you okay?!", Spidey yelled as Toomes and Alex were blacked out because of Ock. But the madman blocked his way._

 _"After everything I've done to empower them, you think they'd have enough respect not to betray me."_

 _"Respect Ock…is that what's this all about?"_

 _"I am the greatest mind on earth and I will remain unrecognized no longer!"_

 _"Look all of this! No one knows you're a genius because they only see the destruction you caused!"_

 _"Destruction?! I see power! With great power comes great fear and with great fear comes great respect!"_

 _"Here's something breaking Ock! None of us is afraid of you!"_

 _"Then I will make you afraid by showing you truly great power!"_

* * *

Power…it was always nothing, but about respect and power. Ock was depending on those feelings. Control, fear, even sadistic manipulation. How much Peter wanted to help him…but every time he offered it, Ock refused. They had this cat and mouse game going over and over again…and it never ended nicely. A grown-up man had an obsession with a teenage boy, thinking he was a threat.

 _Now that's disgusting…_

But true, Ock was maybe a misunderstood person. Brilliant, no doubt. Loud, selfish…but had ideas and brains to make them real. What use the world could have for him…but darkness was more interesting.

 _Maybe it's a good thing he leaves…but is that the truth?_

Too bad Peter had no answer. But something troubled him…if only he could tell what it was.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Look, Fury, I know that sounds odd, but…"

"Indeed it's odd! And we should believe him?!"

"I didn't say we should believe him…but he sounded so sure. Maybe…"

"Right…and I'm a tooth fairy!"

"Fury, please…"

Stopping, Fury turned to see Spidey.

"Look, kid. I appreciate you wanna believe him…but you know that scumbag is a pathological liar. Never trust anything he says."

"I know, I know. But I want to…", Spidey tried.

"Parker, please. No."

"Right…", the hero sighed as Fury left. Crossing his arms, Spidey sighed.

 _Is this ever gonna stop?!_

"Peter!"

Snapping back to reality, Peter saw Miles.

"Oh, hey Miles. What's up?"

"Did you went to see Ock?", Miles asked.

"Yeah…gather everyone around, will you? I have some news", Peter nodded. And soon, everyone was sitting in the lab.

"What, Ock is gonna leave?!", Flash stared.

"Yep…at least he said so", Peter answered.

"How good…finally, that monster understood his usefulness!", Scarlet said.

"But can we trust it? He can bluff…", Cho reminded.

"Indeed. Can we trust him?", Miles asked.

"I don't know guys…I spoke with my old team as well. They said we should keep our eyes open. Just in case", Peter nodded.

"Okay…well we could double our security", Cho said. "And I think we should warn the new students."

"Yeah…you guys do that. I'm gonna have a chat with Connors. See you later", Peter said and went to the lab.

"Connors, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes! Thank you for coming", Connors smiled.

"Always. But Connors, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Well…was Ock always so bad he is now? No offense."

"No offense taken. Otto was nice and calm before he…well you know. I know it sounds hard to believe, but if he said he's gonna leave, I think he means it. Despite that he wants power…but I think he just wants someone who respects him. So I can't say he's that bad, deep inside."

"Yeah…", Peter muttered. This was getting even weirder.

"But in the end, I know you tried your best. We can only hope Otto will finally make the right move", Connors smiled and patted Peter's shoulder.

"Thanks Doc…so, how are your and Harry's lessons going? I heard you are gonna tutor him."

"Oh, you don't know? We can't start yet since Harry is having a break from the Academy."

"A break? Did Norman deny his coming here?"

"No…I guess you don't know what has happened", Connors said.

"No…what?! Tell me!", Peter was really surprised.

"Well umm…", Connors told about Harry's accident and how Oscorp collapsed completely.

"What?! How I missed these?!", Peter stared. "I had no idea!"

"The accident was on the news, but you were on that mission back then", Connors showed Peter a tape of Oscorp.

"Oh my god,…well thank god Osborns are both okay! But did you say Harry was screaming while he flew in the corridor?"

"Yes…and Fury said he was pale, like seeing a ghost or something while he hurt himself and broke his hand. He said he saw something…"

"Saw something?! Right…", Peter muttered, taking his phone and put powers on, soon seeing Harry's text message.

"Right...well thanks Connors!", the boy lifted his thumb up and walked out of the lab and then outside. Gazing at his phone, Peter read the message several times.

 _"Pete, something crazy is going on…call me when you can."_

Now Peter was worried. Remembering Ock's words and now his friend's message…something didn't fit in the picture. But what was it?

 _"Sorry buddy, I was able to check my phone until now. Connors told me about your accident and Oscorp...I'm glad both you and Norman are okay. And yes, I think we need to discuss it…since I met Ock and he told me something odd. I'm coming over tomorrow." – Peter_

Sending the message and deciding to go home and get some sleep, Peter webbed towards Queens. This case was really weird…but he hoped that this time, his Spider-Sense was wrong.

"Peter!", Aunt May greeted her nephew.

"Hi, Aunt May…sorry if I woke you…"

"Don't worry about it, darling. Busy day?"

"Yeah…", Peter sat down. "Troubles with Ock…"

"Oh no…is he still up to something?", May asked.

"Nah, nothing like that…no need to worry", Peter smiled.

"If you say so…but I'm going to bed now. Goodnight", May rubbed Peter's shoulder and went into her room. Deciding to do the same, Peter went into his room, took his suit off and landed on his bed. But before he could fall asleep, his phone was shaking. Taking it, he read the message.

 _"Woke up for your respond…I knew that ugly is scheming against us! And I see you know about those incidents…sorry, I didn't tell before, but Dad kinda wanted to avoid the fuss and get more clues…but anyway, let's talk more about this face to face. See you tomorrow!" – Harry_

Closing his phone, Peter rolled onto his back. Taking a nice position, he was soon sleeping. So yep, maybe together they will find a solution for this…hopefully.


	6. Discussing The Matter

The next day, Harry sat in the park and waited impatiently. Watching his phone, he muttered.

 _It's almost time…_

Leaning backwards, the boy closed his eyes and felt how the sun warmed his face. Birds were singing, people laughed…it was a really beautiful day.

"Harry!"

Opening his eyes, Harry saw Peter running towards him.

 _Finally…_

"Hey, Pete…", Harry smiled, being a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I know I'm late… but I overslept. Got home very late yesterday…", Peter apologized.

"No biggie…I have not been here, only half an hour…", Harry muttered and then smiled. Deep inside he was happy with Peter being late because of something normal.

"Had a rough conversation with Ock yesterday?", Harry asked as boys began to walk across the park.

"Yeah…kinda. But let's talk about him later. First, I want some lemonade!", Peter smiled. A bit later, boys were walking on the beach.

"So, from here we can see your house?", Peter asked.

"Yep. Over there", Harry pointed at the huge building which rose higher than rest around it. "We have a penthouse."

"Wow…Norman sure won't waste his money on some tiny little apartment", Peter narrowed his gaze to get a better look.

"Well, you know him. Wants only best", Harry chuckled.

"Yep", Peter nodded and the boys sat down, watching waves dancing under the sun.

"So I guess we should finally get down to business…", Harry began.

"Yep…you can begin first. It was quite a surprise to hear about Oscorp…what happened?!", Peter asked.

"It's a very nasty story…but shortly. Dad got a call that there was something strange inside the ruins. So we went to check what it was…only discovering an octobot which was carrying a bomb. Luckily we escaped…but Oscorp…well you know."

"Oh darn…you sure it was an octobot?"

"Dad said so…I doubted it as well but he seemed to be sure. That's why he didn't want to let you know until there was found some confirmation. You know how stubborn he can be…", Harry rolled his eyes.

"I understand him, it's not easy to cooperate after losing your lifework", Peter nodded.

"Yep. It's been a very hard thing to talk about. I'm a bit worried…"

"Don't worry too much about it Har, Norman is strong. He won't let this hold him back."

"I hope so…but yeah, that's not the only weird thing that happened. How can you know about my accident by the way?", Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Connors told me. He said you saw something and fell off because of that?", Peter wondered. "What did you see?"

"Well uh…I don't know if you are gonna believe this, but I'm not sure. That figure was dark and whispered my name. I can't remember clearly…hit my head pretty hard. But one thing I know for sure…whatever that creature is, it was not friendly."

"Okay…well can you think of any reason why this thing called you?"

"Not a single one…of course, we have witnessed many threats but I thought those were in the past now…", Harry muttered, rubbing his plaster.

Peter gazed at his friend whose eyes were filled with concern. And there was more to come.

"Pal, I must admit that this is disturbing…but whatever is happening, I'm having your back. I'm gonna have a talk with Fury about this. We think of something."

"Thanks, Pete…since that's not all. Dad saw that thing too in our house."

"What?!", Peter stared. "Norman saw it too?!"

"Yep…he said he saw some creature calling my name…and it had big claws. I have never seen his face being so…pale. He was white as a ghost", Harry told.

"But he saw that at your house…now I don't get this at all. Weird…"

Without talking, boys watched the ocean in silence. Both of them had a brainstorm, especially Peter.

 _This even worse than I thought…was Fury right after all? Ock's gotta be behind this…but it doesn't make sense! He sounded so sure…_

Minutes passed. Finally, Harry opened his mouth.

"Look, Pete. I'm sure this is probably just Ock's tricks and he's trying to scare us. And speaking of. You met him?"

"I did indeed", Peter nodded.

"Well…what did he say?"

"A lot in fact", Peter stood up and threw a rock into the water. "Remember that mission and during that, I said I won't be answering my phone?"

"Yeah, what about it?", Harry was confused.

"Well…", Peter explained Harry the case with Crossbones.

"Wait a minute…Crossbones works for Ock?!"

"I don't know does he work…but he sent some of the files to him. Ock admitted it when I saw him."

"That's weird. But why?"

"According to him, he wants to clean his past", Peter threw another rock.

"Like that's gonna help…", Harry muttered.

"Maybe not. But there is more…"

"Oh?"

"He…", Peter turned to see Harry. "He said he's gonna leave the city when he gets free."

"Wow…seriously?!", Harry stared.

"Yep. I couldn't believe it myself either…"

"Do you realize what this means?! We are finally freed from that idiot! End of these nightmares! We can live a normal life…yess!", Harry made a victory wave with his hand, but Peter stopped him.

"Harry, calm down. We cannot know for sure is this true. He could have been lying. Fury and others won't believe in this and I don't know do I either."

Hearing that, turned Harry's face disappointed. Sitting down, he kicked the sand.

"Well, you do have a point. I was just so happy about the idea of living in peace…"

"I share your feeling…but Ock is Ock. He can mean anything", Peter said sadly.

Rubbing his hair, Harry sighed. He really hoped this would be true. For him, Peter, Norman…for everyone.

 _Guess that is way good to be true…_

Seeing his friend's disappointed face made Peter feel miserable. Harry was the first person who deserved happiness. So rough life he had.

"Harry…there is one more thing I need to tell you."

"Yes, go on", Harry muttered.

"Ock…he said he would like to see you and Norman before he leaves. I said I will tell this to you, but won't promise anything", Peter said.

"Well he can hope whatever he likes, but I'm not gonna see him", Harry stood up. "And Dad wants even less."

"I can't blame you. I don't get it why he even bothered to ask me that", Peter crossed his arms.

"Simple! Because he's a wacko", Harry said. "But I'm glad you told me this."

"No biggie. So, what now? Wanna have a stroll in the city?"

"Sure, why not! I have…", Harry stopped as his phone rang and he answered.

"Hey, Dad! Yeah, I'm with Peter on the beach. We were gonna have a tour of the city…"

Peter chucked a little when Harry's face turned annoyed. Typical Osborn disagreement.

"But come on, it's not even late! Please, Dad, I'm not even hungry yet! No, I'm not raising my voice…okay okay, we're coming!", Harry spat and shut the phone.

"Storming Norman's overprotective mood again?", Peter grinned.

"You bet…the dinner is ready soon and Dad didn't like the idea we spending time in the city during these happenings. Sorry…"

"Don't worry, we can go to your house. I finally get to see it", Peter nodded.

"Oh yeah, you haven't been there yet! Let's go then", Harry said and the boys left the beach.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Very familiar decoration", Peter said as the elevator was heading up.

"Yep…Dad wanted the house to look like the one we used to have. He's so old-fashioned", Harry rolled his eyes again.

Laughing, boys came out of the elevator and went in.

"Cool…even though I have seen this stuff before. But this place is huge! Those windows…and wow, what a balcony!", Peter ran to take a look.

"Yep, you can see the ocean as I told you", Harry smiled.

"I'm so jealous. Nah, kidding!", Peter gazed down. "You sure can see around the city. Even The Triskelion!"

"Yeah, it's bugging me that I have to stay away…"

"All in good time. You need to heal yourself first."

"Maybe…but come, let's get inside", Harry said, leading the way. They walked through the corridor and finally into the kitchen and Peter stopped in surprise.

"Oh, hey boys", Norman smiled while chopping carrots. "You came just in time, dinner is ready soon."

"Hi Dad", Harry smiled and sat down, turning to see Peter. "Pete, what's wrong?"

"Ohhh nothing…hey Mr. O."

"Good day Peter", Norman greeted. "You staying for dinner?"

"Sure…why not", Peter sat down beside Harry.

"Surprised to see Dad cooking?", Harry grinned. "He's making dinner now and then."

"Well…a little", Peter nodded and blushed. "No offense sir…"

"No offense taken, I can't believe myself either that I'm doing this. But I wanted to make sure that Harry gets to live a normal life as much as it's possible in these circumstances. And during the recovery, healthy food is the key", Norman said while Harry grunted.

"Oh, I see…", Peter answered as Norman began to chop some onions.

"Dad, I'm only having a broken arm. Don't fuss around so badly."

"You will understand this so-called fussing when you have children", Norman answered. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah we did", Harry answered. "But Dad, listen…"

"Hold on a sec", Norman interrupted. "Peter, could you set the table? I have to make sure our dinner won't burn up."

"Of course", Peter smiled, starting to put plates, glasses and other stuff on the table. Harry bit his lip and sighed.

"And here we go", Norman took the salmon and put onions and carrots in. "Not bad, even if I say it myself…"

"That looks pretty good. Well done Mr. O", Peter nodded and lifted his thumb up.

"Well, now we are ready to eat. Dig in", Norman smiled and Peter did as was told. But Harry wasn't hungry.

"Son, what's wrong? Eat when it's still hot."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry…"

"Harry, I did not make all this food for nothing. Eat now, please", Norman said sharply and Harry shook his head, taking some food.

"You have a very nice house", Peter said as he ate. "Looks like back at Oscorp."

"Yes, I wanted to keep the same look. Feels like nothing ever happened…", Norman muttered.

"Yeah…well", Peter coughed a little while Harry decided to open his mouth.

"Dad, I told Peter what happened to Oscorp and about my accident. He knows everything."

Stopping his eating, Norman stared at his son, then at Peter. Both boys felt uncomfortable.

"I…I see…"

"Look, sire...I understand why you wanted to hide this from me. But Doc Connors showed me the tape about Oscorp and told me about Harry's accident. And I think it's good that I know. You should not carry this burden alone", Peter said.

"Yeah, Dad...please let Peter help. I know it's hard for you to admit when there are troubles, but we need support...", Harry begged. Norman walked to the window and crossed his hands. Boys looked at each other…was this a mistake?

"I…", Norman finally turned around. "Does anyone else know about this than you and Connors?", he asked Peter.

"Only Fury. But no one else and I will keep my mouth shut. You have my word", Peter said.

"That's great since I don't want this to get too much attention. I was planning on telling you once I was making sure it was Octavius behind this. But since now you know…"

Looking at each other, Peter and Harry looked a bit worried, which Norman noticed.

"Boys…what's wrong? Why you look so worried?"

"Well, that might be true Dad…since Peter met Ock. And he…", Harry didn't know how to finish.

"He…what?", Norman gazed at Peter in confusion.

"I don't know how to put this, but…", Peter explained to Norman about the Crossbones case and what Ock told him.

"He…he's gonna leave New York?!", Norman stared after Peter finished the story.

"That's what he said…but I'm not sure should we trust it. He can lie."

But Norman didn't answer. Instead, he covered his face and took hold of the table.

 _"Did I say something funny…?",_ Peter whispered in surprise while Harry jumped down and walked to his father.

"Dad…?", the boy put his hand on Norman's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I uh…", Norman cleared his throat. "It's just that…"

"Yeah?", Harry asked in concern.

"Well, the idea of Octavius going away and leaving us alone. No more torture, fear, pain…almost too good to be true to even think about…"

"Oh, Dad…", Harry sighed while Peter crossed his hands and closed his eyes sadly.

"You see boys…", Norman straightened himself. "These last few years have been very hard. I've used to live in fear…so having no troubles anymore sounds fantastic. But I'm too afraid letting myself leaning on that dream…since if that's not true…"

Leaning backwards in his chair, Peter nodded, eyes closed.

"I know what you mean sir…I wish more than anything that he would go away. Disappear…not hurting Aunt May anymore. But the problem is that it's Ock we're talking about…"

Harry rubbed Norman's shoulder. He didn't know what to say.

"I guess we just have to wait and hope...but hey, who wants some ice cream?", Norman patted Harry's hand and opened the fridge while his son went back to sit.

"I do!", Peter smiled.

"I could take some as well", Harry nodded. Making doses, Norman gave them to boys and the trio ate.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!", Peter began. "Ock said that…", he didn't manage to finish as Harry elbowed him.

"Yes?", Norman asked.

"Well Ock said that…he's very sorry about Oscorp. Isn't that right Pete?", Harry nodded while Peter gazed at him, confusedly.

"Oh…yes! That's right."

"He'd better be! But like his apologies are helping…", Norman stopped as his phone rang. "Sorry, I've gotta take this", he nodded at boys and left the kitchen. After making sure he was gone, Peter turned to Harry.

"What was that all about?! Why you didn't tell that Ock wants to see you?"

"Because I don't want to cause more stress! You see how vulnerable he is right now", Harry answered. "And I..."

"Yeah?", Peter asked.

"Well...", Harry closed his eyes.

* * *

 _"I guess that's enough for today", Norman shut the screen and Harry straightened his arms._

 _"I think you're right. I'm starving."_

 _"Well, we could have some lunch. Let's go", Norman said and Osborns were ready to leave the room...when Harry heard voices._

 _"Hey, what's that?", the boy walked to the window...and spotted the HYDRA island._

 _"Dad, look!"_

 _"Yes?", Norman walked next to Harry. "What is it?"_

 _"Look...what is that?!", Harry pointed the island with his finger. Norman narrowed his gaze...and gasped._

 _"Oh my god...it's huge!"_

 _"Yeah...and gives me the creeps...", Harry shivered._

 _"Indeed it does...come on, let's go...", Norman began and suddenly, spotted something flying towards them. And when he recognized it..._

 _"Harry...RUN!"_

 _"What?!", Harry didn't have time to finish his sentence as the goblin soldiers broke through the window. Pulling Harry out of the way, Norman led them out of the door and they began to run along the corridor._

 _"What are those things?!", Harry yelled._

 _"Goblin soldiers...and I have a bad feeling whose behind this!", Norman answered._

 _"Well, who?!", Harry yelled once more, only hearing yelling behind him. Turning around, he saw his father forced against the floor by a couple of soldiers._

 _"DAD, NO!", Harry screamed._

 _"Harry, go!", Norman yelled at him. "Escape while you can! Get help!"_

 _"I won't leave you! Let him go you uglies!", Harry ran until was lifted by another gobby._

 _"NO! Put my son down!", Norman yelled angrily._

 _"Daaddd, help me!", Harry yanked himself as Osborns were yanked towards the lab. After entering there, Norman was tied up to a chair while Harry was held still._

 _"What do you want from us?! What is this?!", Norman spat angrily._

 _"Dad...what's happening?! Why are they doing this?!", Harry panicked. Norman gazed at his son's horrified face and bit his lip nervously. How should he calm him down?_

 _"I don't know son...but don't be afraid! I'm here! Just look at me and..."_

 _*Door opening*_

 _It was the first time Harry met him in person. Norman had ever told that it was Octavius who was responsible for his mutation. Why? He didn't want his son to know. He wanted to forget all those memories of being that monster...and the best way of protecting Harry was not to speak or reveal anything about the mean and green side Norman used to have. So, it meant not speaking about Doc Ock either. But now...he was there. And Norman had ever seen Harry's face being so stunned and annoyed. Boy's gaze ran between Ock and his father, waiting for an explanation. Why? Why them? Who was this monster and why did he look so weird? And more importantly...what did he want?_

 _Octavius examined Harry with his eyes, circled him a couple of times and seemed to be pleased. And_ _...finally backed away._

 _"Thanks for taking the time to see me Norman and Harry. I know the Osborn family is always very busy..."_

* * *

"Ouch...", Peter muttered as Harry shook his head for the memory. "Sorry, I didn't know..."

"It's fine...but this is the main reason why I cannot tell Dad. Ock appeared so suddenly and he couldn't protect us back then...it's still haunting him. He fears all the time that idiot is coming back and tortures us. And when he gets even a tiny little chance to dream about a better life...I wanna allow it. He has suffered enough because of his crimes...Dad deserves to be happy", Harry said seriously.

"Okay…I guess I get your point. Maybe it's better that we simply just forget the whole thing."

"Not quite…since I need a favor, Pete."

"Oh? What favor?", Peter asked.

"I…", Harry leaned to look as Norman was talking in the living room. "I wanna see Ock. And I need you to take me to him."

"I don't know Harry…that is dangerous. And I bet Norman would never allow it. You said yourself, he needs to move on."

"But Dad won't know! Please, pal…I need to see him face to face. I wanna know what he's up to."

"Uhh…", Peter muttered, feeling unsure. But seeing Harry's begging look made him finally give up.

"Fine then…I ask Iron Man when we can go and pay a visit. But don't tell anyone."

"I won't. Thanks, Peter!", Harry smiled and ate his ice cream...while a little restless feeling crippled in the back of his head.


	7. Like Those Good Old Times

"Get him!"

Spider-Man was hunting Taskmaster across the city with his old team. Fury had informed about another attack to Triskelion and who was behind it…didn't surprise anyone.

"Hah hah, you can't beat me, idiots!", Taskmaster laughed and ran, followed by very frustrated heroes. This chase had gone far enough.

"You know no one will give you credit about this?!", Power Man yelled and tried to hit the enemy. No use.

"I think I have gotten enough by your failing!", Taskmaster answered as he jumped out of the way and kept running.

"Why we must spend our time while chasing some petty criminal?! I'm Nova, the most famous superhero on earth…!", Nova shook his head but was stopped by Spidey.

"Yeah yeah like I haven't heard that before! Would you focus on this mission please?!"

"Has someone woken up with a wrong foot? Did you sleep upside-down way too long?", Nova teased.

"Hah hah hah! Just look at your face before mocking me!", Spidey spat back.

"Spidey! Nova! Not now, he's getting away!", White Tiger yelled.

"Thank him…", Nova rolled his eyes and passed Spider-Man. Taskmaster kept running until turned to the alley.

"Could he possibly go any faster?!", Power Man wondered.

"Looks like his evil G is in a very good mood today", Iron Fist said and ran beside his friend.

Taskmaster ran, looking at the chasing heroes over his shoulder. Grinning, he ran even faster.

 _Idiots…_

"You won't escape!", White Tiger snarled and attacked her enemy. But Taskmaster jumped out of the way, grabbed the girl by her hair and threw her towards boys.

"AAAHHH!"

"Don't worry I catch you!", Iron Fist ran to save her while Spidey webbed ahead.

"Power Man! Cover me!"

"As you wish", Power Man ran behind Spider-Man as he was ready to catch Taskmaster.

"You think you can catch me? Think again!", the villain laughed, dodging the attack attempt.

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Nova spat and sped after him, so did Spidey.

"Nova, I will handle this! Go to help others!"

"Not a chance bug breath! Fury said we must do this together! And I'm not gonna let this guy escape!", Nova yelled.

Running along the roof, Taskmaster held the box under his cloak. He needed to get this away from those fools asap…

"I told you, I'm handling this Nova!", Spider-Man made a quick jump and tried to grab Taskmaster by his cloak.

"Incoming…!", Nova flew too…and boys bumped into each other.

"Hey…!", boys pointed each other with their fingers and turned to see Taskmaster who was standing on the edge.

"Hah hah, bye-bye you fools!", he jumped down.

"NO! No no no…!", Spidey ran to look down, but the villain was already gone.

"Great…now look what you did!", he spat at Nova.

"Me?! You were the one who bumped into me!", Nova defended himself.

"I said I will take care of this! But you, of course, didn't listen!"

"Fury said we must do this mission together! And know you want some personal space! What is wrong with you?! Can't decide?!"

While Spidey and Nova were yapping at each other, others gazed down.

"Did he escape?", Iron Fist asked.

"It seems so…", Power man crossed his hands.

"Guys! I found something!"

Hearing White Tiger's yelling made everyone stop and turn around as she appeared from the darkness, holding a box.

"What's that?", boys gathered around her.

"No idea. I managed to grab this from Taskmaster while you were yapping…", she looked at Spidey and Nova.

"Thank him…but what is this?", Nova asked.

"Don't know…but he fought back with all his might. Luckily I'm cleverer…", Ava grinned and revealed her claws.

"Good work Tiger. At least someone listens to orders here…", Spidey took the box, Nova showing his tongue.

"Why Taskmaster had it? It must be important", Iron Fist said.

"Let me see…darn, it's locked. Can't get it open", Spider-Man answered.

"Maybe we should go and show this to Fury. Maybe he knows what to do with it", Luke nodded.

"Hmm…maybe indeed…", Spidey muttered, examining the box.

 _What is this…?_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Good job team", Fury said as the heroes returned. "Despite Taskmaster got away…but he had stolen something from Connor's laboratory and you managed to get it back. Good work."

"It would have gone better if someone…", Nova muttered but Power Man shut him up.

"Now, I have some new duties for you. It was good to see you working as a team again. Hopefully, we see it more in the future. The meeting is over", Fury said and got up.

"It was good to see you Peter", Luke patted his shoulder. "It's been a long time we did something together."

"Agreed. Just like those good old times", Danny smiled.

"It was good to see you too, guys. I promise we will have new missions soon", Peter lifted his thumb.

"Nah, you're just saying that. Busy Parker", Ava teased. "But it was good to hang out."

"Yeah…good luck and see you soon", Peter smiled as his friends left. When they were gone, he shut the door behind him.

"Now, what do we have here?", the boy asked and walked to Fury.

"Some secret tech…I can't believe how Taskmaster got his hands on this", Fury muttered and rubbed his chin.

"Hmm hmm…could that be the same thing which scared Harry?", Peter suggested.

"That may be. Did you talk to him?"

"I did and with Norman. We all are really confused about what is going on. Any trace of that creature?"

"Nope, we have searched the whole place. Not a single mark…what if that Osborn kid just hit his head and imagined things?", Fury wondered.

"I don't think so since…well never mind", Peter shut his mouth, since remembered how Norman demanded him not to tell what happened in their apartment.

"Ahah…and you are still believing someone we know very well is gonna leave?"

"I don't know really. I need some time to think about this all. But something is happening…I can feel it."

"Right…just don't let your guard down too easily. Now, on your way! I have some work to do", Fury took the box and pushed Peter out of the door, closing it in front of him.

 _Great…_

Starting to walk along the corridor, Peter thought about what Harry asked him. He hasn't spoken with Iron Man yet and was hesitant to do so. After all, it was way too risky.

 _But can't let him down, can you? No…_

Coming out of the building, Peter gazed at his watch and suddenly remembered that he promised to see a movie with Aunt May and MJ.

"Crap, gotta run!", he webbed towards the city. When he came to the theater, the two ladies were already waiting for him.

"There he comes...finally", Aunt May said. "Late as usual…"

"Sorry…", Peter muttered as he ruffled his hair. "Busy, busy, busy…"

"Can imagine", MJ wiped the dust away from his shirt. "You look like a mess."

"Thanks, MJ…", Peter muttered. The girl giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him after Aunt May.

Sitting in the dark hall made Peter very relaxing. Taking a nice position, he followed how pictures of the movie flashed in his eyes.

 _Finally something normal…_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Director Fury, I'm not sure if this is wise...", Coulson said as they walked in the hallway.

"We don't have much choice, Coulson. If my Tricarrier or Triskelion are spied by someone, I'm gonna protect them. Or else something can happen", Fury answered.

"As you wish…", Coulson muttered while Connors joined them.

"I have done what you asked me to do. Should we tell Spider-Man…?"

"No, he has enough troubles already. No one will know. We will continue normally. Not a word to anyone…got it?"

"Right…", the two men nodded. Turning to walk, Fury sighed…and hoped for the best.

 _-o-o-o-_

Peter relaxed…and felt how he blushed a little while MJ leaned her head against his shoulder. Aunt May sat on his other side and didn't seem to be very fond of the movie. Smiling, he closed his eyes…

 _"Peter…"_

"Hmm…?!", Peter opened his eyes and gazed around.

 _"Pete…is something wrong?",_ MJ whispered.

"I uh…no", Peter smiled and the girl turned to see the movie again. Shrugging, Peter gazed as well…

 _"Peter...Peter…!"_

Lifting his head, Peter looked around again. But saw nothing out of the ordinary.

 _What…who is calling me?! That voice sounded so…_

Feeling suddenly nervous, Peter turned his head away. He remembered how Harry described the voice of that creature.

* * *

" _Yeah, there's pretty much all"_ _, Harry said as they were heading towards the apartment after Norman called._

 _"Wow…that voice sounded like Anti-Venom and Venom? Carnage?", Peter asked._

 _"I guess…remember how those symbiotes were able to take control of their hostages? Like I couldn't feel my own body."_

 _"How could I forget?" They were so ugly…"_

 _"Tell me about it. But that creature sounded like them...", Harry shivered._

 _"Really?", Peter stopped._

 _"Yeah. Look, Pete…you don't think that those symbiotes could have survived? What if…?"_

 _"Nah, I don't think so Har. Flash controls the Venom symbiote now as well as Carnage and Anti-Venom are destroyed forever. Remember?"_

 _"Oh, yeah…but still. I can still remember…"_

 _"Forget it, it's been a long time since we have messed with them! Don't fall into darkness now. Okay?", Peter patted Harry's shoulder._

 _"You're right…but that sound was just so familiar. Dad wasn't able to recognize it…I don't know why", Harry muttered._

 _"Well like I said, let's forget it. I wanna do so. And I bet you want as well?"_

 _"Yep…maybe I worry for nothing. Let's go before Dad calls again", Harry smiled and boys kept walking._

* * *

Remembering that description made Peter shiver. No way…those symbiotes were all destroyed. They weren't lurking behind them, tapping claws against walls…but the idea gave him goosebumps. Whoever was calling Harry…was now hunting him. It can't be a coincidence…no way.

But if it were? Peter noticed that his sense wasn't acting…at least not it used to do normally.

 _No way…calm down. Calm down…_

Trying to keep himself calm, Peter focused on the movie. He couldn't freak out in the middle of the theater…

 _"Peter…Peter…PETER!"_

Taking a hold of his seat and squeezing it, Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, starting to calculate numbers…

 _-o-o-o-_

"Well that was some movie…not for my taste really", May smiled at MJ as they came out. Peter followed them and looked at his phone. He needed to meet Iron Man asap.

"Well, it was a good time to catch some breath…now I must return for my duties", Peter nodded.

"As if that's new…take a break sometimes Tiger! Like how I'm doing, as gonna shop with your aunt", MJ said.

"Right…well have fun! I see you later!", Peter smiled and waved his goodbyes, leaving. Gazing after him, the two females sighed.

"Always in a hurry…", MJ shook her head and smiled.

"Yes…but that's how he is. Now, let's go! I know a couple of potential shops", May said and they left.

Putting his costume on, Peter headed towards The Avengers Tower. When he reached there, he saw Iron Man having a chat with Hulk and Thor.

"Tony!"

Turning around, heroes turned to see Spidey.

"Well hey kiddo! What brings you here?"

"Sorry to bother you…but I could I have a word?", Spider-Man asked. "In…private perhaps?"

"Okay…", IM looked confused and walked farther with Spidey.

"Right…what's the problem?"

"I uh…I need a favor to ask", Peter said.

"Like what?"

"Well…could I possibly see Ock again?"

"Why? I thought you were fine with your last encounter. Still doubting his words?", Tony wondered.

"Yes and no…but that is not my reason. I was asked to arrange a meeting with Ock…and take my friend Harry with me."

"Harry? Are you talking about that Osborn boy?"

"Yes. He asked could he see him", Peter said.

"But why? I thought his father and Ock were on bad terms after what happened to Oscorp and all…", Tony rubbed his head.

"Yeah…that's why Harry wants to see him and make sure he's not up to something. Can you let us?"

"Well…I guess I could…but isn't that a bit disturbing? Does his father agree?"

"Norman doesn't know…and don't tell him, okay? Please, Tony. I beg you. We'll be fine", Peter pleaded.

"You sure? Since it's my responsibility if something happens during your visit and I don't want Osborn to come at me", Iron Man shook his head.

"I'll take care of this, don't worry. So…?"

"Very well then, but Harry must be guarded. I can't allow him to go unprotected, even if you have powers. Too risky what comes to their past."

"That'll do. Thanks, Iron Man!", Spidey said happily and webbed off. Before deciding to take his night patrol, Peter texted Harry.

 _"Managed to arrange a meeting with Ock. But Tony said you must have guards with you, it's too risky without them. I'm not still sure if this is wise…but I won't betray my promise." – Peter_

After tapping the message, Peter thought should he mention about those voices he heard…but decided to keep quiet for now. He had learned how to keep himself calm…even if it was hard in the middle of the hall. But didn't want to cause worry to anyone. Also, he was gonna find out what was this stuff Taskmaster stole.

 _Right…keep this to yourself for now. Until you have figured out this Ock case…after all, I might have been hallucinating…_

Sending the message, Spidey started his patrol. And only hoped their meeting with Ock will go nicely.


	8. Haunting Past

Gazing out of his bedroom window, Norman sighed as he saw the ruins of Oscorp. The area was still messy after the incident with the bomb. So it meant that rebuilding can't be started yet.

 _Damn that Octavius...how dare he?!_

Putting his fist against the glass, Norman felt anger boiling in his heart. He hated this...seeing his lifework destroyed right in front of him. And he couldn't do anything about it.

 _"Norman old friend! I was hoping we would meet at graduation...but this is better. Now I can handle your destruction personally."_

 _"Octavius, you will pay for this!"_

Gritting his teeth, Norman slammed the window with his fist. How badly he would like to say a couple of words to that...

"Dad?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Norman looked over his shoulder as the door opened after a knock and Harry was standing in the doorway.

"Krhmm...yes?"

"Is everything okay? I heard strange noises coming from your room and decided to check you out", Harry said.

"Umm sorry looks like I got distracted", Norman smiled a little as his boy eyed him unsurely.

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry. But hey, you should go to sleep. It's getting late."

"I was thinking that may I play a bit? I wanna test my new game", Harry asked.

"Well, I guess you could...since it's a weekend and you don't have school. Very well then", Norman nodded. "But I'm tired, so I'm going to bed already."

"Cool, thanks Dad!", Harry smiled and was just about go, but his father stopped him.

"Not so fast young man! Is your communicator on?"

"Yeah", Harry showed a watch around his wrist. Peter gave a pair to Osborns, specially made by Connors. Those devices helped to place anything suspicious, like sounds, etc.

"Good. I'm keeping my one on as well. So if you see or hear anything disturbing, let me know immediately", Norman said.

"Roger that. Night Dad", Harry made a salute with his hand and disappeared to the corridor, closing the door behind him. Chuckling, Norman took the blanket and lay down, watching the ceiling. These happenings bothered him a lot...but he tried to stay calm, for Harry's sake.

 _Maybe we will manage..._

Settling onto his back, Norman took a nice position and closed his eyes...

/

 _"You know Norman, I expected more from you", Octavius shook his head, after the third attempt with the gobby serum failed. Harry gazed at his father, surprised look on his face as he was held still._

 _"I already told you, Octavius, I'm immune! You can't turn me into that monster anymore!", Norman spat, still tied up in the chair._

 _"Unfortunately not...since you managed to find a cure. How so, I wonder...?"_

 _"None of your business!"_

 _Ock began to laugh._

 _"Hah hah! Your anger sure gives me the creeps. Almost."_

 _"Well, what are you still doing here?! Get out of my building and take your soldiers with you", Norman commanded._

 _"My my...and why should I? I'm not done here yet", Ock shook his head, which made Norman confused._

 _"Well...what else you want?! Since I can't transform, you won't have a new goblin!"_

 _"Is that how you think? Sure, it is disappointing that you can't be the one...but you aren't the only Osborn in this room...", Ock grinned and turned to see stunned Harry. When Norman realized what was about to happen, his face turned pale._

 _"N-no! NO! STOP!"_

 _"Not a chance! You see, one Osborn is as good as another...", Ock turned to Harry...and started approaching him. Trying to move, Harry gulped._

 _"STOP! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!", Norman screamed._

 _Ignoring Norman's yelling, Ock examined Harry._

 _"Hmm...oh yes, you are perfect. You are gonna be the leader of my army", he lifted the needle. Harry leaned backwards, trying to break free._

 _"Keep that thing away from me...", he trembled._

 _"Oh don't worry my boy...this won't hurt. For long...", Ock grinned._

 _"OCTAVIUS, NO!", Norman yelled from the bottom of his lungs. Seeing his son in danger right under his nose was horrible...and he would be transforming into that monster he swore to protect Harry from._

 _"Now let's see, where should I inject you? I have to make sure the transformation will be perfect...", Ock examined Harry's body who shivered._

 _"I TOLD YOU, STOP! DON'T TOUCH MY SON!", Norman yelled. Ock ignored him and finally, found the spot._

 _"Excellent! Now, relax Harry...", he lifted the needle and Harry turned his head away, closing his eyes..._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Norman screamed his pain, fear, and anger out. Who could help them now?_

 _"Leave them alone!", came a sudden yell inside the air conditioning channel. Turning their faces and soon, Spidey landed into the room. Getting a couple of soldiers out of the way, the hero turned to see Ock who grabbed his tentacle around Harry and pointed at him with the needle._

 _"Spider-Man...you are just in time to watch me turning Harry Osborn into the next goblin."_

 _"NO! Get away from him!", Spidey tried to shoot, but Ock stepped back._

 _"Oh don't even try! One wrong move and I sink the needle in his neck."_

 _"NO, YOU CAN'T! Spider-Man, please save him!", Norman begged, gazing at his trembling son in a panic. He couldn't even imagine the scenario of success._

 _"I try...!", Spider-Man thought what he should do. His bff was in danger, so he couldn't fail._

 _"But I don't have time to listen to your babbling! Say hello to my new creature...!", Ock lifted his tentacle._

 _"ENOUGH! I won't let you!", Spider-Man made a quick move, which made Ock step back in surprise...and the needle sank in Harry's skin. Screaming painfully, he was dropped on the floor as both Spidey and Norman froze in shock._

 _"Oh my god...Harry, are you okay?!", Spider-Man tried, but his friend just laid there...until there came a loud groan...and then the boy started growling and transforming._

 _"Hah hah hah! Yes, YES!", Ock laughed maniacally while Norman stared at the transformation, not being able to speak. He remembered too clearly his mutation...and now, his son was going through the same horrible thing._

 _Harry's skin turned green and his body got bigger. Claws grew, eyes turned yellow and ears became longer and skinnier. And it didn't take long when he was ready...and stood up, roaring._

 _"My precious...isn't he beautiful?! Your boy is way better than you Normie!", Ock's eyes were glowing with happiness._

 _"This can't be...Harry! Can you hear me bud?!", Spider-Man tried. But the answer was only roaring._

 _"He can't hear you bug! He only obeys me. And now...we are gonna take the city under my control! See you later", Ock jumped out of the window, followed by Harry and the other soldiers._

 _"NO! HARRY!", Norman ran to the window as Spider-Man freed him. They both saw how the group disappeared into the city._

 _"This is not good...", Spidey muttered while Norman collapsed to his knees, still reaching his hand out towards the buildings._

 _"Son...no!"_

 _"I'm so sorry Norman...if there is anything I can...", Spider-Man was cut off as Norman jumped up, staring at him in rage._

 _"Why did you let that happen?! HOW COULD YOU?!"_

 _"But Norman, I...!"_

 _"ENOUGH! Harry is the new goblin and controlled by Octavius! You didn't save him and this is the result!"_

 _"But I tried! It was an accident!", Spidey tried._

 _"Save your excuses, I don't need them!", Norman spat, leaving the lab._

 _"Where are you going?", Spider-Man asked._

 _"What do you think?! Doing something you failed to do...saving my son", Norman spat and ran to get his armor. Meanwhile,_ _Ock grinned as the city was in chaos and people were running and screaming. The goblin soldiers were fighting like a dream...thanks to their leader._

 _"Fantastic...great job my pet!", Ock grinned as the gobby leader stood beside him._

 _"They are obeying nicely master...", he bowed._

 _"Very good. And now, time for the next..."_

 _"SON!"_

 _Turning around, Ock and the gobby saw The Iron Patriot landing down, followed by Spider-Man._

 _"Well well, that didn't take long. Nice to see you Norman! Came to say hi?"_

 _Ignoring Octavius, Norman revealed his face. "Harry, listen to me! You have to fight against the serum! Come with me and I will cure you!"_

 _"Don't listen to him. He just wants to make you weak again", Ock whispered to Harry._

 _"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!", Norman shoot Ock who rolled against the wall. Spider-Man passed his friends._

 _"I take care of him! Take Harry out of here!"_

 _Listening to Spidey, Norman flew fast towards his boy...only getting slammed against the ground._

 _"Don't even try you idiot...or I will rip you apart!", the boy hissed._

 _"Then so be it...but I won't lose my son!", Norman flew again and tackled the gobby, trying to hold him down._

 _"Fool...I CRUSH YOU!", the gobby roared._

 _"Oh no, you won't!", Norman pushed the creature down. "I know your weaknesses! You won't win, no matter what you try!"_

 _"Oh really?! You can maybe destroy me...but what about your brat? If I die...so will he."_

 _Hearing that froze Norman completely. And soon after that, he found himself pinned against the wall, while the gobby hit him._

 _"I told you I'm not gonna be your servant! No one controls me!", the monster kept hitting. Norman didn't even bother to try and stop him._

 _"Why aren't you fighting back?! Coward!"_

 _"Maybe I am...but I'm not gonna fight against my own son. Despite you look different now... but deep inside you are a human. I know you're in there Harry...and if this makes you feel better, then be my guest", Norman answered._

 _"So sweet...but won't work on me!", the gobby spat and threw Norman to the ground. Then, he grabbed a brick and lifted his hand._

 _"Son...please...!", Norman begged._

 _"Too late...Daddy! Now you see what happens when I'm gonna rule the whole world! No one can...!"_

 _"SLASH!"_

 _Norman stared as the gobby stopped moving. Staring back and then down...the monster saw a tentacle that came out of his stomach. Blood fell...and the gobby collapsed in front of Norman's knees. Lifting his head, Norman saw Ock who had Spidey in his grip and he was examining his bloody arm._

 _"What...WHAT DID YOU DO?!", Norman yelled._

 _"Nah...he started to slip out of my control. And if I can't be the master, I don't need him", Ock rolled his eyes while Spider-Man was in shock._

 _"No...NO! SON!", Norman crawled next to gobby and turned him around. "Are you okay?! TALK TO ME!"_

 _"He can't hear you...I ripped his heart out. So Normie...your bratty boy is gone! DEAD!", Ock laughed._

 _"SHUT UP! You are lying! HARRY, SON!", Norman tried to wake his boy...no avail. Finally, he stopped...and grabbed his head. Ock's laughter echoed inside his head...and it was painful._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _/_

Norman jumped to sit, panting heavily and clutching a pillow. His forehead was sweating as he examined the room.

 _Dream...it was only a bad dream! Or...was it?!_

Jumping up, Norman grabbed his morning gown and put it on, heading fast towards the living room. His heart was racing like a drum...and he wasn't quite sure why.

 _Calm down Norman..._

Coming into the living room, Norman expected to see his son playing...but instead, he met darkness and the TV, which was on.

"Son...?!"

No answer.

"No...HARRY!", Norman called. Soon, he heard steps and Harry walked from the kitchen, holding a popcorn bowl.

"Dad, what are you doing up? I thought you were sleeping."

Without answering, Norman took quick steps to his boy and took Harry's head between his hands.

"Dad, what's wrong?!", Harry stared as Norman was trembling. His son was his normal self...not being transformed into that horrible green meanie.

 _It was only a dream...a dream!_

"Thank god...", Norman managed to say and wrapped Harry into a hug. The young man got so surprised that dropped his popcorns.

"Dad...what is going on?! Are you okay?!"

 _"I'm sorry I failed to protect you when HYDRA attacked us...and the graduation ceremony...I'm sorry!",_ Norman whispered. Now, Harry was worried.

"It's okay, those are in the past now! Been there for a long time. So what's with this behavior?"

"I uh...well...", Norman finally let his boy go and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah? You can tell me", Harry nodded. Gazing out of the window, Norman sighed and finally, turned around.

"It's just that...seeing Oscorp down slashes my heart every time. I can't get over with what Octavius did to it..."

"Yeah, I can imagine. I know this is hard for you. But it will be rebuild again! Then we can move back."

"Maybe...but that's not all. I've been thinking about these happenings. And I'm honestly afraid where this is heading", Norman sighed.

"What do you mean?", Harry asked in confusion.

"Well you know, this creature which is after us. What if Octavius is planning something again? Okay, Peter said he is gonna leave, but I honestly don't believe it."

"I don't as well...but what if there were a way to find out is he behind this?", Harry suggested. This was his way investigating Norman's opinion for Ock's request, even if he knew the answer already.

"How come?", Norman asked.

"Well, there is something Peter didn't tell you at dinner. I denied it."

"What, why?! What is it?!"

"You were so emotional when he told the news...I didn't want to stress you out. But simply, Ock asked could he see us before he leaves the city", Harry told. When Norman heard that, his eyes widened.

"He...WHAT?!

"Dad, remember your temper!", Harry warned.

"How dare he...HOW DARE HE?!", Norman's face turned red and angry. "After all that we've been through because of him...and now he wants to see us! THAT IDIOT!"

"Dad, please! Calm down!", Harry begged. "This is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't like it!"

"Well, I certainly don't! I wanna strangle him! HURT HIM!", Norman yelled his anger out and slammed his fist against the table. Harry just stood and stared at him.

"Well, that helped...", Norman straightened himself and gazed at his boy. "What did you say Peter about the request?"

"What, me? Uuh...", Harry rubbed his neck.

"Yes...?", Norman crossed his arms. "You two haven't planned anything behind my back?"

"Of course not...I simply said we aren't gonna see him. And Pete agreed", Harry lied.

"Good...since you aren't allowed to go near Octavius. Ever. Is that clear?", Norman asked sharply.

"Sure thing Dad."

"Good, I don't want any more troubles than we already have. And I...", Norman couldn't finish his sentence as Harry smiled at him. Suddenly he remembered his horrible dream.

 _God, not again..._

"Harry...I...I need to ask a favor. And you might not like it..."

"Oh okay...what is it?" Harry asked.

"I...", Norman cleared his throat. "I don't want you to go to the Academy anymore."

"What?!", Harry stared.

"Yes...I want you to quit. So no more dangerous lessons and heroic stuff."

"But I don't wanna quit! You promised to trust me! Are you eating your words?!"

"Well, you can take those tutor lessons held by Connors, that I can allow. But you aren't gonna be an actual student", Norman nodded.

"No way! I'm not gonna quit! I wanna have serious lessons and learn how to become a hero! You promised Dad! If you turn your head around now, you are being selfish!", Harry nearly yelled.

"This is for your own good, trust me! You are way too young and have no experience."

"Oh, and you have then?! Like what?! Flying around with goblin gliders and hitting people with pumpkin bombs! Yeah, what heroism!", Harry spat angrily...and felt regret right away as saw Norman's shocked face.

"Dad, I'm sorry...", the young man apologized as his father had to sit down. Harry knew he had hit straight the weak point of Norman.

"Looks like you are still blaming me for my failures...looks like I can never let the past go...", Norman muttered.

"Dad...I'm so sorry, really am! Please, forgive me...I wasn't thinking. But...would you tell me what's bothering you? You were very nervous when you came into the living room and now this denying...what's wrong?", Harry sat next to his father, putting his hand around his neck.

"I uh...well...I had a dream", Norman finally sighed. Osborns promised to be honest with each other, but...

"A dream? What kind of dream was it?", Harry asked.

"A horrible one...I can't even describe it. But all I can say that seeing it made me realize how shattering life is. One quick touch...and it all will break."

"Dad, I don't think I understand what you are trying to say."

"Simple. After losing Oscorp...I can't take any adversities. And that means...I can't bear an idea of losing you...", Norman turned to see Harry.

"Dad...", Harry sighed. "Are you still afraid of that?"

"Yes, all the time. Like I once told you...it will never go away."

Harry wasn't sure what he should say. Seeing his father in pain and so worried was horrible to watch...but he didn't want to give up his dreams either.

 _Which one is more important to me?_

"Look, Dad...I feel sorry for your suffering and all...but I can't really do anything, but try to support you. Not much I know, but I have my dreams as well...", Harry was cut off as Norman stood up and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"You don't understand Harry! I still fear my past as goblin...I don't want our family suffering any longer. That's why I beg you...don't go to S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. As a father, I'm against it but I don't wanna force you. Since if I do, you would hate me..."

Harry bit his lip...this was uncomfortable. But of course, love towards Norman mattered more than being a hero.

 _But as Peter said, never forget those who_ _love you. Maybe..._

"Very well then...if you don't want me to go, I won't then. But can I at least take Connors's lessons? He promised to teach me."

"Yes...you can. And we can fly together once your armor is fixed. And maybe when things are settled...we can consider you going back to the Academy", Norman said.

"Really? But you said...", Harry was surprised.

"Yes, and I meant it. But there is always a tiny possibility and things changes and we can't always control them, I've learned that. But for now, you won't go unless you have lessons held by Connors."

"Yeah...", Harry sighed and picked the bowl up, passing his father and walking into the kitchen. Norman followed him, noticing his boy's disappointment.

"Son...I know I asked you a lot. You might think I'm selfish since in my past life I hid many things from you and you suffered because of them. But I swear I'm only thinking what's best for you. Nothing matters more than your safety."

Rubbing his plaster, Harry was a bit lost what to do. Of course, he knew Norman was only doing this because of love...and after all, he had just used a white lie.

 _Well, who I am to judge?_

"I know Dad...no harm done. I understand your worry and will accept it", the young man finally smiled a little. That made Norman feel much better.

"Thank you, son...you have no idea how happy I am. And this gives us more time to be together. I really want that."

"So do I...", Harry nodded and felt how his phone was beeping. Taking it, he gazed at the screen.

"What is it?", Norman asked.

"A message from Pete...I think I'm gonna call him. Go to bed, I come soon."

"Don't worry, I can wait. I clean up those popcorns while you speak."

"Okay", Harry nodded and went to the balcony and dialed Peter's number. After a couple of twenty seconds, he answered.

 _"Oh hi, pal! I didn't expect you to call this late."_

"Well I wasn't sleeping yet and I read your message", Harry looked over his shoulder. "So we can see Ock?"

 _"Yeah...are you still sure you wanna do this? Iron Man was a bit confused about why you want to see Ock after what happened between him and Norman..."_

"Speaking of...I told Dad about Ock's request. And he was furious..."

 _"Oh, no...well I'm not surprised. And I bet he denied your visit?"_

"Well he said I'm not allowed to go near Ock...but I didn't tell we were gonna arrange a meeting. I told that we refuse to see him and you agreed", Harry said.

 _"Harry...I don't think that is very wise. Norman is worried about you and you lie to him. You are playing with fire",_ Peter sounded serious.

"I know, I know! But I must do this, for Dad. And if he finds out and gets mad, I will take the blame. He already hoped I won't go to the Academy anymore...at least not until this case is over. So plus-minus zero."

 _"If you say so...well, I'm supporting you whatever you decide. And if this is what you want, I won't stop you. I just only hope you know what you're doing..."_

"I do, trust me", Harry nodded.

 _"Well in that case...I can only hope this will go smoothly. Since the meeting is the day after tomorrow."_

"What, so soon?!"

 _"Yep...apparently Ock is gonna be transferred somewhere else and Tony wants this case out of the way asap. So, are you ready?"_ , Peter asked.

"Yeah...I am", Harry took a deep breath. "I can do this. We can."

 _"Yep...but look, I must continue my patrol now. I see you later."_

"Right...see you", Harry ended the call and gazed at the city.

 _Oh boy..._

"Did you talk already?", Norman's voice brought Harry back to reality. Looking over his shoulder again, he saw his father standing in the doorway.

"Oh yeah...man, I'm tired", Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Well let's go to sleep then. Come in", Norman said and Harry followed him through the corridor. Suddenly, Norman stopped and turned around.

"Harry...I want to say something."

"Yes, Dad?"

"I'm...I'm just so glad that I have you. Truly."

"Oh Dad...", Harry blushed a little while Norman smiled back and kept walking. Following his father, Harry had a really bad conscience while being forced to lie when he just started to earn Norman's trust.

 _But there is no choice...and I'm only thinking what's best for us...just like Dad does._

Squeezing his phone, Harry's expression became serious.

 _So be prepared Ock...here I come._


	9. One Chance Is All You Need

The Triskelion was busy these days. Teaching new heroes was anything but easy, with all the classes, tests, visitors...

"Uhh...I need a break!", Miles sat down and straightened his arms.

"Me too. I spent the whole afternoon in the lab with Connors", Cho nodded.

"You nerds...", Miles grinned, when loud yelling stopped him.

 _"Now look what you did! Can't you get anything right?!"_

 _"Oh yeah? Have you looked in the mirror perhaps? I would seriously consider plastic surgery if I had that face of yours!"_

 _"Say what?!"_

Staring at each other, Cho and Miles walked out of the lab, only finding Flash and Scarlet arguing...again.

"What's going on here?", Cho asked.

"This idiot messed our action lessons...again!", Flash spat and crossed his hands.

"Me?! You were the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut during the training session", Scarlet spat back.

"Well no wonder if you have to share the room with trashes...", Flash grunted.

"Indeed. When they are gonna pick you up?", Scarlet spat again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!", Flash lost his temper and he and Scarlet started punching each other.

"Guys, stop! There is no need to fight!", Miles yelled. But boys ignored him. They rolled on the floor...when they were suddenly separated by webs.

"Wow wow wow, what's the fuss?!", Spidey landed down. "Your yelling can be heard to the other side of the building!"

"You tell him that", Scarlet shook his suit while Flash did the same.

"Oh come on, fighting again? Can't you two seriously get along?", Peter sighed.

"I assume not...", Cho shook his head.

"Seriously guys, please try. Since I have the city to take care of, I need someone to look after the other students. I can't be in many places at the same time", Peter said.

"As I asked for this...", Scarlet spat and passed others, disappearing around the corner. Shaking their heads, Cho and Miles followed him, while Flash stayed behind.

"Sorry about that...Scarlet and I still need some time to get used to each other."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you will get along in time."

"Speaking of...wanna have a drink? Time has passed since we had a chat", Flash suggested.

"Sure, why not", Peter agreed.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Ah, this sure is life!", Flash lay down on the roof. "Peace..."

"Indeed...", Peter gazed at glimmering waves. Too bad he couldn't relax completely.

"So, what do you think about Ock's announcement? I heard Fury didn't believe it."

"Yeah...and I honestly doubt someone would. I'm starting to think he was bluffing..."

"Natural. Who would believe him anyway?", Flash wondered.

"Good question...no idea", Peter said.

"But oh well! Whatever he does, it won't work because he's locked up. So sucks to be you Ock!", Flash laughed and Peter smiled a little.

"So, have you heard from Harry? He has not been around lately."

"No...and I don't think he will come back for a moment."

"Oh?", Flash sat up. "How so?"

"Well, some family matters...nothing big. But his arm is healing nicely", Peter smiled.

"I see...secret bff stuff. Well, good to hear he is doing fine", Flash nodded. "That Oscorp thing was some case. Ock is a total idiot."

"Tell me about it", Peter answered.

"Spider-Man!"

Leaning to look down, boys saw Fury looking up.

"Oh hey, Director Fury! How's it hanging?", Flash greeted.

"Don't you have classed to teach Thompson?! Get your sorry butt back inside, there is a lesson about to begin and the teacher is missing!"

"Yeah yeah...", Flash snorted and put his mask on and turned to his friend. "Even though it was a short break, it was good to hang out. See you later!"

"Right", Peter gave a high five to his friend who disappeared back inside. Then, he put his mask on and landed down as well.

"What's up, Fury?"

"Come with me", Fury said. "I need to show you something."

Raising an eyebrow, Spidey followed Fury through the corridor and finally to Doc Connors's lab. Locking the door behind him, Fury put the lights off.

"What's this?", Spider-Man asked.

Without answering, Fury took a box and put it on the table, opening it. Peter had to cover his eyes since the green light was so bright.

"Wow...what is that?"

"Some rare minerals Taskmaster stole earlier. Coulson found them recently during his mission back in Africa", Fury answered.

"Cool", Peter nodded was able to take a better look. "So why Taskmaster stole these?"

"We are not quite sure...but these minerals are pure new, discovered only now. So you can only imagine what baddies would do if they got their hands on these..."

"Indeed...well I guess these need some research before can be used."

"Yes...but the reason why I wanted to show you this is more serious. Since if, just if that Osborn kiddo saw something and how Taskmaster was able to break in without our notice...the security system has failed badly. And that's not even all...all this happened without any clue left behind", Fury said seriously.

"So, you mean that our new enemy can be anyone or anything...and is cleverer than us", Peter muttered.

"Good thinking Parker. So I need everyone to be on high alert at all times. So your teammates need to stop fighting. Is that clear?"

"Sure. I will make sure of it."

"Good. Now, I have some duties to do so I leave you with Connors and Coulson. They will give you more information", Fury said and left.

"Always so happy...", Spidey chuckled.

"He is under a stress...but won't show it", Coulson nodded.

"Good to see you Coulson", Peter shook his hand. "It's been some time."

"It sure has. How's your aunt doing?"

"She's fine. Want me to say hi?"

"You would do that?", Coulson grinned.

"Why not! Sure it is a bit weird that you two...well, never mind", Peter shook his head. "So, what are those minerals you found?"

"That's a good question. Honestly no idea. I just found them from some cave...totally weird case."

"I wouldn't say that", Connors took his mask off. "These minerals are pretty interesting. I haven't seen anything like this before."

"Do you have any idea why Taskmaster would steal these?", Peter asked.

"Maybe because they are rare. He must have known that. I don't know where he would use these though...that's a big mystery."

"Weird...are you gonna examine them?"

"I must, Fury's orders. This is gonna be an interesting work...maybe I could give your friend Patrioteer some tutor lessons about this?", Connors asked Peter.

"I think he would love that! And I'm telling this only you since Osborns wanted to keep this as a secret. Harry is coming here only when he is having your lessons. He is not gonna be an actual student anymore, at least not for some time."

"Oh, why's that? If you can tell of course."

"Well, Norman is just a bit worried about this situation", Spidey leaned against a lab table, rolling some little vehicle in his hand. "He wants to keep his family safe."

"I can imagine. He and Otto are not on good terms what I have seen. And after Oscorp and his son almost getting killed...it's natural he is concerned", Connors nodded.

"Yes...but I think that the strongest reason is fear. Harry is Norman's life's center point these days...he is doing everything to repay all that pain he caused him."

"Like a real father", Connors smiled. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I respect your wish."

"So do I", Coulson leaned to look from behind the door. "You can trust us, Peter."

"Thanks, both of you", Peter smiled and left the lab. Walking to the corridor, he kept thinking.

 _Minerals...why would Taskmaster steal those?_

Webbing along the corridor, Peter kept thinking the phone call he and Harry had last night. His friend sounded so sure...but honestly, it wasn't the whole truth.

 _He is scared...but wants so badly to make Norman happy that he is ready to put himself in danger because of it. Oh, Harry..._

Webbing out of the building, Peter gazed as the sunrise was coming from the horizon. He hadn't slept much...but there was no time to sleep.

"Spidey, wait up!"

Turning around, Peter met Adrian Toomes aka Vulture and Alex, formerly known as Rhino.

"Adrian! Alex! Good to see you", Peter greeted. They haven't seen after Oscorp's collapsing.

"We were heading our next classes when spotted you and wanted to say hi", Toomes smiled. "I haven't thanked you properly for saving my life."

"And mine too. I owe you a lot", Alex nodded.

"Nah, no biggie! I'm happy to see you two being okay", Spidey smiled.

"Speaking of...what happened to Ock?", Toomes asked. "Did he get caught?"

"Yes, he is in prison. No need to worry."

"Good...and how about Norman Osborn? We feel really bad about what we did to him...and thought that could offer our help at the building site", Alex said.

"Well, I don't know...", Peter muttered. "I understand you mean well...but this is very hard for Norman. And I don't think that..."

"But please Spider-Man! I want to clean my past and help others. Isn't that what you always say and everyone is teaching us here?", Toomes asked.

"Yeah and besides, we are not villains anymore! Just simply wanna help", Alex said. "Maybe you could talk Mr. Osborn over so that he sees we mean no harm?"

"Uhh...", Spider-Man gazed at the two begging friends of his.

 _Great...stay behind your words._

"Okay then...I see what can I do. But can't promise...", Peter took his phone and answered as it rang.

"Hey, Harry! Yeah, I'm on my way. I was just talking with...really? Well, I'm coming there now. See you soon", he ended the call and turned to Toomes and Alex.

"Well, you might just get a chance to redeem yourself. Follow me", Peter nodded and the trio left towards the city.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Seriously, can't you move any faster?! No wonder this takes time because you are so lazy!", Norman yelled angrily as builders were working. Harry stood on the edge of the area and sighed.

"Hi", Peter walked to his friend. "What's happening here?"

"Just Storming Norman's rage mood at its best", Harry pointed at his father over his shoulder.

"No, no no, NO! How many times I have to tell you, it looked like this! I want the exact copy! But it looks like you can't understand the plain language! Why I even let you near my building?!", Norman spat, face red.

"Oh boy...", Peter muttered.

"Yeah...he just keeps yelling. This is gonna be a loooonggggg process", Harry rubbed his hair.

"Speaking of...I brought some company with me who would like to help."

"Oh? Who?"

"You can come, guys, it's fine", Peter nodded as Toomes and Alex walked to them.

"H-hello...", Alex greeted silently.

"Oh hello Alex! I remember you from our school and you are in the Academy, right?", Harry asked.

"Harry...you know him a bit better than that. He's...well he was...Rhino."

"R-Rhino?!", Harry stared at Alex. "The one who did this and who is part of Ock's team?!"

"Look I know this sounds crazy...but I swear I'm okay now. I was manipulated by Ock. I was an idiot. Total idiot."

"After how he almost killed us?! And I should believe that?!", Harry spat angrily.

"Buddy...calm down. I admit that what Alex did, was wrong. I was surprised about it as well...but he is here to pay for those mistakes. And so is...he", Peter gazed at Toomes.

"I'm...I'm Adrian Toomes. Nice to meet you...", Toomes said.

"And...you are, who?", Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I um...", Toomes couldn't finish.

"Well, Har...he's formerly know...as The Vulture. The one who almost dropped you and attacked you while wearing the HYDRA armor...", Peter muttered.

Harry looked at Peter...and then at Alex and Toomes. Suddenly, he started to back away.

"You...get...get out of here!"

"Please, we are not here to hurt anyone! We just simply wanna help", Toomes begged.

"Help?! You almost killed me twice! First, you drag me out of the window and then almost kill me, my father and friends with your stupid armor! And now you want forgiveness?! No way!", Harry spat.

"Harry, I...", Peter began.

"And as for you...do you have any idea what have you done?! Thanks to you, Oscorp is down! You almost killed my best friend and Dad! Took our home from us!", Harry spat at Alex.

"I'm so sorry Harry...that's all I can say. Please, try to understand..."

"Don't even bother. You have ten seconds to vanish before I scream", Harry threatened.

"Harry...please calm down! I brought Toomes and Alex here. They really wanna help", Peter said.

"And you Pete...how can you be with those guys?! They almost killed you!"

"I know, I know. But remember that heroes won't seek revenge. They will always help others, even if some sins are painful. Please, give them a chance. Like you gave Norman one."

Hearing that made Harry stop. He watched Peter and then Toomes and Alex who hung their heads in shame.

 _Great, some hero I turned out to be with this attitude..._

"Well uh...", the boy rubbed his plaster. "Fine then, we could use some extra hands. But you are telling Dad the truth, I can't hide this from him. Understood?"

"Thanks, Har", Peter smiled and the group approached other workers. Soon, Norman walked to them.

"Those fools...but what's going on here?"

"Nothing much...Pete came with a couple of our...friends", Harry muttered.

"Oh? Well, I'm always happy to meet them. Norman Osborn, Harry's father", he greeted Toomes and Alex.

"Good day Mr. Osborn...we, uh...", Alex and Toomes muttered.

"Umm...did I say something wrong?", Norman gazed.

"Mr. O...there is something you should know", Peter said. "It's about...well you have met Alex and Toomes before."

"What do you mean Peter? I don't remember seeing these kids. Not that I could place them."

"Yes you have sir...since...we...", Toomes and Alex introduced themselves.

"But they are here to help. Please sir...give them a chance", Peter begged.

"A-are you telling me...that these two...are the ones who...?!", Norman panted angrily.

"Dad...", Harry tried.

"Quiet son, let me speak. You...you attacked my home twice! First, you nearly killed my son and then us both just to get your damn memories back! How dare you show your face here?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Osborn, I wish I could...", Toomes stepped back. Norman was fuming with anger...and then focused on Alex.

"And you...you were in Octavius's sick group and attacked me and Peter when we were defenseless and nearly killed us! And worst of all, you destroyed my company!"

"I...I swear...", Alex muttered helplessly.

"ENOUGH! You two have done nothing but only caused pain to my family! Do you have any idea how that feels?! Do you?!", Norman yelled.

"Mr. O!", Peter stared. But Norman ignored him.

"I have had enough of this! Octavius won't control me anymore! NEVER! Get out before I call the police!"

Toomes and Alex froze completely, not being able to move or speak. Peter bit his lip, not sure what would be wise.

"Didn't you hear me?! Guess not...HEY!", Norman yelled at his employees. "I need your help! Do me a favor and...!"

"Dad, wait!", Harry suddenly grabbed Norman's hand, which surprised everyone. "Give them a chance!"

"Excuse me?! What are you talking about Harry?!", Norman stared.

"Look, I know you are mad...I am too. But if we punish people and are not ready to forgive, we are sinking to Ock's level. Since remember, he's the one who lied Vulture about his memories and gave Rhino false hopes and used him. They are victims of him...just like you were when you were The Goblin."

"But they nearly killed us! How can we trust them?!", Norman asked, a bit calmly.

"You don't have to trust them. Just give them this opportunity. Just like I gave you one, despite that ignorance in the past. Don't be like Octavius...instead, be the hero you always said you wanted to be as The Iron Patriot", Harry nodded.

Norman looked at his son, then at other boys. Sighing, he realized that Harry had a point, even if it hurt.

"I...I guess you're right. Krhhmm...very well then. Maybe you have suffered as much as we have because of Octavius. Fine, I will accept your help with Oscorp, that can be the fine punishment."

"Oh thank you, Mr. Osborn! We promise to work hard", Toomes and Alex bowed and went to help other workers. Peter watched after them and shook his head.

"My my...you sure surprise me Har. How can you still have such a big heart despite your traumas? In a good way of course."

"Don't know...still wondering that myself as well sometimes", Harry smiled a little while Norman rubbed his shoulder.

"I guess...but it looks like things are going nicely here! Soon Oscorp will be up again", Peter nodded.

"I hope so...but from the bottom, there is always a way up", Norman agreed when Peter felt beeping and checked a message from his communicator.

"Everything will be fine Dad, trust me", Harry smiled.

"Yeah, speaking of...we should probably go. We are gonna be late from the movies if don't leave now", Peter said.

"A movie? What movie?", Norman asked.

"Oh, just some silly comedy...and we will be late if we don't go. And don't worry, I have bodyguards and will keep my phone on", Harry nodded.

"Yes, I know you will...it's not that I doubt it. Have fun and come straight home after it's over. Okay?", Norman patted Harry's shoulder.

Nodding, Harry waved and boys left. Walking silently side by side, they both were nervous.

"I hate lying to him...", Harry finally broke the silence, which made Peter sigh.

"I understand...but you can still cancel this if you want."

"No...I won't get peace until I've made sure."

"If you say so...let's go then", Peter answered.

 _-o-o-o-_

Following Iron Man's agent in the corridor, Harry was amazed. He had ever seen such massive and new tech. Stark Industries and Oscorp were rival companies and Tony Stark and Norman weren't really good friends.

"Mr. Stark is coming to get you soon. Wait here", the agent said and left.

"Looks like you're surprised", Peter smiled at Harry.

"You bet...I've always wanted to visit here! But Dad didn't like the idea..."

"Well can you blame him? I'm sure...", Peter didn't have time to finish when the boys saw Iron Man walking towards them.

"Hey, boys! Sorry I'm late, business keeps busy...", Tony revealed his face.

"Well, being punctual isn't your strongest suit Tony...", Peter grinned and crossed hands.

"Very funny webs...but I see you brought your friend here. Nice to meet you kid, even if we had met a couple of times before", Tony shook Harry's hand.

"G-good to m-meet you Mr. Stark...", Harry blushed.

"Oh come on, there's no need to be modest! Call me Tony. But hey, let's roll", he began to walk. Gazing at each other, boys followed him. Peter was feeling unsure...the last meeting with Ock still bothered him and now he had brought Harry into a very dangerous situation...what if this was going to fail?

 _Well, there is no going back now...keep yourself sharp Pete..._

"Right...here we are", Tony stopped in front of Ock's cell. "Are you still sure about this? I'm only making sure there is no regret later."

Gulping, Harry gazed at the door. Deep inside, he wasn't sure was this so good idea after all...but he needed to do this.

 _I only hope this will bring some answers..._

"I uh...yes. I am ready", Harry nodded seriously, Peter squeezing gently his friend's shoulder. Looking a bit confused, Tony tapped the code and the door opened. Thanking him, boys went in with two guards and the door closed again.

 _"Wow...what a place..."_ , Harry whispered to Peter who nodded silently.

"Who dares to disturb quietness?!", came a sudden voice around the corner. And when steps came closer and the prisoner finally appeared...it froze Harry completely while Peter straightened his position and kept himself prepared.

"Well well, look what we have here...", Ock's face turned an uncomfortable grin when saw his visitors. "Nice to see you again boys and especially you Harry. Looks like this day is gonna be interesting after all!"


	10. What's The Name Of The Game?

Harry stared at the doorknob, unsure if he should touch it.

"Come on bud, you can do it", Peter encouraged.

"I-I guess…", young Osborn muttered and felt how his hand was shaking like hell. Suddenly, he forgot how to open the door.

"I…I don't think if I can do this Pete…"

Patting his friend's back as a supporting gesture, Peter grabbed the knob. Harry gulped.

"Harry…you knew this moment was coming eventually. We can't hide a thing like this, not after what happened. But remember, this is not the end of the world, even if it sounds like that now."

"Yeah…", Harry sighed. Nodding, boys took a deep breath and Peter pushed the door open. Walking into the living room, they prepared themselves for the upcoming conversation.

"Oh, hey boys", Norman lifted his gaze from his laptop when saw them. "Was the movie good?"

"Hey Mr. O", Peter greeted quietly, Harry gazing towards the floor and rubbing his plaster.

"Well, it must have been anything but a silly comedy since you look so serious", Norman smiled and went back to work.

"Well actually…", Peter pulled Harry along and they sat down on the couch. Raising an eyebrow, Norman closed his computer and looked at boys.

"Is something wrong? Why you are so quiet?"

Peter stared at Norman, unable to say a word. Norman stared at him, then focused on Harry.

"Look, you are starting to worry me. Did something happen while you were out?! Son…?!"

Lifting his gaze, Harry felt how his legs went numb as saw Norman's worrying look. How could he ever tell the truth?

"I…I'm…well…", Harry muttered.

"Yes? I'm waiting", Norman answered.

"Uhh…", Harry muttered nearly soundlessly. Taking a deep breath, Peter decided to make the move.

"Well you see sir…the thing is that you were right, something has happened. But before you say anything, let us explain!"

Feeling how his body turned cold, Norman nodded slowly and waited.

"Uhh…right. Well, what I'm going to tell you now, is not very nice. Or…what we wanna tell you, right Har?", Peter asked his friend.

"Right…", Harry coughed and straightened his position. Both of them gazed at Norman, who was still waiting impatiently.

"Yes? Boys, this hiding makes me nervous. Tell what is going on!"

"I…", Harry prepared himself. "Well, we weren't really in the movies like I told you."

"Huh…?!", Norman stared. "What do you mean?! Did you lie to me?!"

"Yeah…I did. And I'm so sorry for it Dad…"

"I can't believe this…well, care to explain where were you then?!", Norman asked, anger in his voice.

"That's just it Mr. Osborn", Peter continued while Harry didn't have the courage. "We…"

"Yes…?! Spit it out, now!"

"We…we went to see Ock in Stark's prison!", Harry finally let the truth out before Peter opened his mouth. When Norman heard that, he stopped and stared at his son.

"You…YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Yes…I wanted to see him and asked Peter to arrange a meeting. So…", Harry muttered.

"But why?! Didn't I tell that you aren't allowed to go near him?!", Norman said angrily. "And yet, you disobeyed me and lied as well!"

"But I had to go! I couldn't let this be, not after what has happened!", Harry defended himself.

"Do you really think that counts?! If I make a rule, I expect you to listen! And if I say you aren't seeing Octavius, then it means that! No matter what you think or want!"

Sighing, Harry fell on the couch. Trying to keep himself calm, Norman began.

"What…what exactly happened? You said it's not very nice. He didn't hurt you, did he…?!"

"Uhh…not exactly", Peter said. "But maybe it's better I tell you the whole story…"

* * *

" _What an unexpected sight…", Ock grinned at boys. "So good to see you…"_

 _"Save your compliments", Harry spat. "I didn't come here to chat."_

 _"Of course, of course! You Osborns have never time to listen anyway. So, Norman didn't want to come I see…?"_

 _"Dad won't waste his time on you", Harry spat again. "You have hurt him enough."_

 _"Well, I guess that's how sons talk about their fathers…I admire your loyalty towards him, despite he does not care for you the same way…", Ock said._

 _"Stop it Ock", Peter said. "Don't even bother to start."_

 _"No, it's okay Pete", Harry nodded. "Your mind control won't work on me! You are just trying to fill my head with lies to break our bond. Well, you know what?! Not gonna happen!"_

 _"Suit yourself. But if you came here to mock me despite I offered peace, why don't you just leave? I won't stop you", Ock sat down._

 _"Because I want some answers", Harry said. "And you are gonna give them."_

 _"Answers? Well now, this is getting interesting. And what answers I could give you dear boy?", Ock asked._

 _"You know god damn well what I'm talking about! Not only that you destroyed our home and nearly killed Pete and Dad along with it, but you put that bomb inside the ruins! Do you think that was funny?! It almost killed us!", Harry said angrily._

 _"Well, it would be surprisingly said I thought so…but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about", Ock answered._

 _"Don't pretend! The bomb was carried by an octobot! The same you use", Harry said._

 _"I'm not pretending!", Ock raised his voice. "Look around you brat! How could I have invented anything here? Even the computer is watched."_

 _"You could have done it before you got here! You are always harassing us! Like you transformed Dad and took Peter's powers away! You are nothing, but a troublemaker!", Harry yelled angrily while Peter held him back. Ock_ _began to laugh._

 _"What's so funny?", Peter asked._

 _"Nothing…just looking you miserable human beings. Think about it! A kid with some pathetic arachnid powers and one foolish moneybag with his a crybaby brat. Now I wonder why I ever wasted my time on you…"_

 _"Because you have no life", Harry spat once more._

 _"And you have then? Like what? Being pushed off…living under Daddy's shadow. Daddy's, who hides things from his son, puts him in the middle of dangerous situations without caring what's gonna happen. So I should say you're the pathetic one Harry darling", Ock said._

 _"W-what do you mean?!", Harry babbled._

 _"Oh come on, think about it! Remember how Normie pushed you off just to get Spider-Man's DNA? After I transformed him, he was missing for three days without you knowing where he was. And when he got cured and played a wannabe hero in that horrible looking tin…he didn't tell about that either. All those nights you waited for him…and then he's more interested in being Tony Stark number two than making things up to you. You two must have a really good relationship, filled with trust…"_

 _Hearing those things made Harry tremble. Peter glared at Ock, angrily._

 _"That's enough Ock! Norman made mistakes, but he's doing better now. Unlike you."_

 _"What doing better ever means…he didn't even mention his son once I arrived at Oscorp and you were there. Didn't ask how he was doing…and you didn't tell about the dome I created. You two really were an amazing team…"_

 _"Is…is that true Pete?! Didn't Dad mention me at all when you met him?!", Harry asked._

 _"Of course! He was really worried about you but we were so busy to get my powers back that didn't have time to think. You saw how relieved he was when saw you being okay after the dome was destroyed. Don't believe what Ock says", Peter said._

 _"But he's right! Dad didn't tell me anything about his past crimes and The Iron Patriot. Like he never does…"_

 _"True. And remember what I told you once? Love is for weak ones. Trust me, Harry…Norman does not love you. You can believe what you want, but the fact won't change", Ock said._

 _"How can you say like that?! He's my father and suffered through the torture you put him in! He did it for me!", Harry yelled._

 _"But thanks to him, you were dragged into this. And here you are, without his protection. If he cares for you so much, why he let you come?"_

 _"We came without Norman's knowing. So you can't mock him about that", Peter told._

 _"I see…well some trust you have towards each other when you can't even tell where you're going! Some family you are!", Ock laughed and mocked Harry._

 _"Dad denied me to come! And now I realize how I should have listened to him! You are horrible!", Harry answered._

 _"Oh, I am horrible? Well, let's have another example. Your dear, loving father vaccinated himself without telling you when I tried to transform him into the goblin again, leaving you unprotected against my serum! Must be lovely to be abandoned and then fear will you be the next monster…", Ock rolled his eyes._

 _"Well, that's because Norman was infected before! He was making a cure for Harry as well, but didn't have time to tell before you showed up", Peter nodded._

 _"Aren't you defending him…how does that feel Harry? Normie and Parker are a really good team. Like a father and son…the place you can never fill…"_

 _Harry didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't deny it…Norman hid many things from him. Had he changed after all?_

 _"I think we'd better go…", Peter said. "Let's go, Harry."_

 _"Just one more thing", Harry said. "Is it true that you are going to leave the city?"_

 _"Oh, Parker told you…yes, I have thought about it. Why do you ask?", Ock wondered._

 _"Because I want to know are you up to something again! Like putting someone to stalk us at the Academy and home!"_

 _"Putting someone to stalk you? I'm afraid I'm not following you Osborn", Ock said._

 _"STOP LYING!", Harry screamed angrily. "You put some monster to stalk me and I broke my arm because of it! And Dad saw that thing in our house! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!"_

 _"Harry, calm down!", Peter tried._

 _"My my, I feel sorry for you Harry. It's not your fault you didn't inherit any brains. But if you are just a disease to your so-called father, is that a surprise?"_

 _That was enough for Harry. Whipping around, he went on the door but before could go, heard Ock's voice once more._

 _"And by the way, say hello to Norman from me! I'm gonna miss him!"_

 _Opening the door, Harry ran out without answering. Peter watched after him and turned to see Ock._

 _"You are surely something Ock. Even though my uncle taught me to see something good in every person… but I can't find words to describe your cruelty", he said and left. Ock just grinned as the door closed._

 _"Oh, I see the meeting's over", Iron Man said as Harry passed him._

 _"Yes…thanks, Mr. Stark", the boy wiped his eyes and ran outside._

 _"Okay…?", Tony rubbed his helmet when Peter walked to him. "Was it something I said…?"_

 _"No…Harry has just been through a lot and is emotional. Thanks for this meeting, I owe you."_

 _"Nah, I'm glad it's done. Did you find what you were looking for?"_

 _"Yes, and more. I see you later", Peter nodded and walked outside as well, where Harry was sitting on the bench, face buried in his hands._

 _"Buddy…are you okay?"_

 _"You heard what he said…I'm a disease!"_

 _"No Har, you are not! Ock was just trying to tease you. Don't believe what he says."_

 _"But can you deny his words?! Dad pushed me off for so many years and hid things from me! He didn't care for me a single a bit…I was so wrong!", Harry sobbed._

 _"Harry…", Peter sat down as well. "Listen to me! Anything that Ock says must not be taken seriously. He did this same mental manipulation to me when I was at the bottom. The only difference is that I was too weak and naive to believe him. But you are not."_

 _"But…"_

 _"No buts! True, Norman did many mistakes in the past and I won't accept them. But look at the bright side…how he cares for you now and is ready to protect you no matter what. And after Oscorp collapsed, the first thing he thought was you. And how he does now by making_ _rules and wanting you to be out of the Academy. I'd say that proves his love is stronger than anything."_

 _Harry sniffed. Well, this was true. At least at some point._

 _"How…how can you always defend him, despite what he did to you?"_

 _"Would you be happy if I didn't?", Peter smiled._

 _"Well…no."_

 _"See? How about we get you home? You look pretty tired."_

 _"Right…", Harry stood up and boys began to walk. "But I'm a bit troubled…these things just keep bothering me. I'm kinda scared…"_

 _"Well you know there is only one way to ease your mind. Tell Norman truth", Peter suggested._

 _"What?! No way! Dad gets furious if hears I lied to him and along with that, disobeyed his command", Harry shook his head._

 _"Do you have any better ideas?", Peter asked._

 _"No…", Harry sighed. "You're right…I will tell him once we get home. And can only hope he understands."_

* * *

Norman listened as Peter finished the story. Biting his lip, he shook his head and looked at Harry.

"I just can't believe this…what made you think that seeking answers from him would be a good idea?! See how he tried to manipulate you!"

"I know, I know…", Harry muttered.

"And you should know very well how dangerous Octavius can be when he wants! But no, you just go straight into his trap…Damn it!", Norman slammed his fist against the table and stood up.

"Dad, listen…", Harry began.

"I don't even know what's worse! That you lie straight to my face despite I showed you my worry…or that you don't give a damn about my rules and put yourself in danger! Do you have any idea what could have happened?!"

"Well isn't that good I went to see him?! Now we know he's leaving!"

"NO! That is not good! You are just a boy and Octavius is a supervillain! You two are the worst combination to be in the same room!", Norman answered.

"Well, it didn't come to your mind that I did this for us?! For you?!", Harry stood up as well.

"For me?! The only thing you did was causing me concern and fear! How can I ever let you rejoin the Academy if you do something like this?!"

"And what makes you think you know something about my safety anyway?! Like you have ever cared about it!"

"What do you mean?!", Norman stared.

"You heard me! Being The Iron Patriot instead of telling and spending time with me after you got cured, the spider army, I almost got to be the next goblin… since didn't everything this torture happened because of your reckless promises?! So don't mock me since you aren't perfect either!", Harry said angrily.

"Don't raise your voice to me, Harold Osborn! You aren't the man in this house!"

"Well, no wonder I am what I am by forced to look up to you! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

When Harry let those words out, everyone was silent. Peter bit his lip, looking at his friend in surprise, while Norman stared at his boy, eyes filled with surprise and shock.

 _I can't believe he dares to stand up against me and hurt me like this…where is my happy, cheerful Harry?!_

"Peter…I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. This turned into a family matter."

"I understand sir…see you later Harry", Peter stood up and left. Once he was gone, Norman began.

"I can't believe you humiliated me in front of visitors. What has happened to you?! You are not Harry I've used to know."

"Well, that proofs you don't know me. Like you never did", Harry spat, starting to sob.

"Looks like I don't…where I went wrong?", Norman sighed and rubbed his hair.

"You tell me", Harry spat. "But like The Goblin and Ock once said…love is a weakness and makes your brain rot."

"That's enough! I'm not listening to this nonsense any longer! But you can be sure this act won't remain unpunished. And it means you will go back to Midtown High and I'm not gonna fix your armor!"

"What?! NO WAY!", Harry yelled.

"Yes and that's final! Maybe then you learn how to obey rules. Now, go to your room! You are grounded until I say otherwise", Norman pointed with his finger.

"In your dreams! I'm leaving this house for good and won't come back!", Harry spat and tried to run, but Norman grabbed his wrist.

"Make sure you will never speak like that again! Now, upstairs before I get even angrier!"

"I said I won't go, IDIOT!"

"Don't you talk to me like that! To your room, NOW! AND STAY THERE!", Norman yelled angrily, raising his voice unintentionally. Heartbroken, Harry yanked himself off and ran up. And as Norman heard the door slamming, he fell on the couch, grabbing his head. This situation was like a deja-vu from their previous fight…but this time, Norman was going to make sure that the Osborn family would not fall apart.

Behind the window, Spidey was watching the scene. He felt really bad for both Osborns…but he was going to stay out of this situation. Since this wasn't his fight.

 _I will wait until they have made peace…and then gonna tell about that voice. Be strong Harry…I'm sure things will get better for you. For all of us...I promise._


	11. Hidden History

_"The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout…"_

 _"Down came the rain and washed the spider out…"_

 _"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain…"_

 _"And the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout again…"_

Ock hymned and was packing his stuff in his bag which was given to him.

"Hurry up Ock!", Iron Man leaned against the wall. "Your plane arrived."

"Of course Mr. Stark…", Ock spat and looked at his room. Finally, he was able to leave…to start a new life.

 _Finally, I'm getting out of here…_

"Are you done?", Tony asked as Ock walked out and he was handcuffed and surrounded by agents.

"Certainly. So nice to finally leave…so many friends will be left behind…"

"As if…", IM rolled his eyes and the group began to walk. Once they got out of the factory and walked on the plane which took off, Ock watched the city. He was sure gonna miss this town…and that irritating wall-crawler.

 _Goodbye Parker…but we shall see again, someday._

And as the plane left New York slowly behind, Ock took a nice position…

 _"The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up…"_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Yeah, all these cases keep me busy…I hardly have ever a time to catch a breath. I know I know, I must think of myself too. Don't worry, I can handle this!"

 _"This is not the first time you say like that Tiger. And look where it led you! Please, don't do anything reckless while I'm gone, okay?"_

"MJ, look…", Peter rolled onto his stomach. "Relax, I'm The Ultimate hero now! You just have to get used to it. But I promise to be careful."

 _"I hope so…or else you have to answer to me! But I'm glad you are protecting the city…and us. Even if it takes most of your time."_

"Sorry about that…I promise we can do something once you get back from your trip. How long you are gonna be gone?"

 _"I can't say…my folks have planned this road trip for a long time…and I wanna spend some time with them. But I call you once I get back. Miss you!"_

"You too…bye", Peter smiled and ended the call. Straightening his arms, the boy got up and went downstairs.

"Pete!", Luke greeted him from the door.

"Oh, hey Luke! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just passing by…and brought you this", Luke gave Peter a little card.

"What's this?", Peter asked.

" An invitation to our pool party", Luke smiled.

"A pool party? Wow, cool!", Peter smiled.

"Yeah, we thought that having some fun would be nice among this working. Danny used his contacts and managed to arrange a place for this Saturday. You coming?"

"Absolutely! Have you invited many people?"

"No…this is a party for boys. We planned to ask Ava too, but she said she wants to study. So there are you and me, Sam, Danny and those spider friends of yours. Although Scarlet said he's not gonna come…but Flash forced him. Although very unwillingly", Luke grinned.

"I can believe that…well, I'm happy to see you all together. It's been so long time", Peter nodded.

"Indeed. But hey, you can invite Harry as well if you want. He is also welcome."

"I see what I can do", Peter nodded.

"Awesome. See you at the weekend", Luke smiled and left. Closing the door, Peter ruffled his head.

"Who was it?", May walked inside, holding her gardening basket.

"Luke…we are gonna have a pool party", Peter said.

"That sounds fun! You deserve some quality time with your friends", May smiled. "I'm gonna plant these flowers and make some dinner after that."

"Right", Peter nodded and sat down on the couch, deciding to watch some TV. He had heard the news of Ock's departure…but couldn't relax. He was still bothered with Taskmaster and those minerals Coulson found, that mysterious creature harassing him and Osborns…

 _Patience Peter…you will solve this. One step at the time. And oh yeah, I better inform Harry about the party, despite he's grounded. But maybe Norman has changed his mind..._

 _-o-o-o-_

"What do you mean no?!", Harry spat.

"You heard me! And I'm not going to repeat myself", Norman crossed his hands.

"Oh come on Dad, everyone will be there! I'm gonna miss the party of the year if I can't go!"

"That's your greatest concern?! Do I have to remind you why you are grounded?!"

"No, I have heard that a thousand times already! But can't you just get over it?", Harry asked.

"Get over it?! From what?! From the fact that you lied and disobeyed me?!", Norman said sharply.

"I have apologized that several times! What else you want me to do?!"

"You don't seem to realize how serious this thing is! You were in front of Octavius, unprotected! Without my knowledge! Do you have any idea that he could have killed you?!"

"Yes, I'm not a baby anymore! Don't treat me like some little kid!"

"Well, you have shown not being very mature either with these tricks of yours. And it won't change my opinion, you are not setting a foot out of this house. So you can forget that party", Norman took some papers on his desk.

"But…!", Harry tried.

"That's enough Harry. Now, I have some work to do so go to your room. And don't even bother to try anything, I put a tracker on your phone so I know if you are trying to sneak out."

"What?! Hey, you can't just…!"

"End of the discussion!", Norman interrupted and pointed towards the door. "Now, let me work."

 _"Some father you are…",_ Harry whispered and left, slamming the door behind him. Shaking his head, Norman started signing contracts.

 _I just can't understand him…why he always must make things so hard?! Sometimes I wonder if The Goblin is still there…,_ Harry muttered. Walking into the living room, he fell on the couch and typed a message to Peter.

 _"Looks like I won't be getting to the party…Dad is still a pain in the...well, you know where. This situation gets on my nerves…but I keep trying." – Harry_

"Ahh…SUCKS!", Harry grabbed a printing plant, throwing it over his shoulder…and it hit straight against the TV which fell, breaking several glasses of Norman's rare wine glass collection.

"Oh no no no no…!", Harry grabbed his head and tried to clean up the mess, but it was too late.

"What was that?! Sounded like…", Norman nearly ran into the living room and stopped when saw the mess. Harry could only stare and turn pale.

"MY…MY WINE GLASSES!", Norman grabbed the pieces of glass. "What did you do?!"

"It was an accident Dad…I threw the printing plant and it slammed against the TV and uhh…", Harry muttered.

"I can't believe this…my precious collection destroyed! Do you have any idea how rare these glasses are?! Some of them were given by your mother!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?! As if that helps…that's it! I'm sick of your behavior! You are driving me nuts!", Norman jumped up.

"Oh, I'm driving you nuts?! Well welcome to the club!", Harry spat angrily. "Because you are making my life nothing, but a living hell!"

"By acting like a father and making rules and punishing you when you do something wrong?! What else you want me to do?! Tell me since I honestly don't know anymore!"

"How can you not see it?! You have lived a very selfish life and I had to manage under your shadow! And when I finally have dreams, you force me to give them up! I hate being an Osborn…I HATE BEING YOUR SON!", Harry yelled.

Norman had no answer to this sentence. Ever since Harry got back from Ock, he had been rude and stubborn. Bringing all those memories back to present…in some ways, it sounded like Harry did it on purpose and enjoyed this tight atmosphere.

 _Looks like getting rid of Octavius is not that easy…he teases us even then when he's not here!_

"This is getting nowhere...looks like Octavius got a grip on you. But don't worry, we are gonna fix this…as a family. It will be hard, but we have succeeded before. Now, go to sleep…I clean this mess up", Norman said patiently, despite his temper was close to exploding. Raising an eyebrow, Harry just passed him silently. As the boy was gone, Norman gazed at the glasses on the floor…and covered his face with his hand.

 _-o-o-o-_

"I'm telling you guys…this all is nothing, but a big mess!", Harry slammed his chin against the table the next day.

"I feel you…my Mom can be very angry too, despite we usually get along", Miles nodded and ate some chips. Peter decided to pay a visit to cheer his best pal up and brought Miles with him since knew he would understand Harry's family problems.

"Lucky you…I really thought Dad and I were improving. But hopeless as it was", Harry ate some chips too.

"Har, Har…don't be so negative! I'm sure things will get better. Norman is only worried and like I said, being angry is his way of showing it", Peter was sitting on the edge of the balcony and gazed at the city.

"I appreciate your optimism, Pete…but Dad made it clear I'm not allowed to go to the party. I would love to…", Harry sighed.

"I admit, that sounds nasty. How's your arm doing?", Miles asked.

"Better, thanks for asking", Harry smiled.

"Good to hear. So, when you are coming back to the lessons? Haven't seen you there for a long time", Miles wondered.

"Uhh…we'll see", Harry smiled a little, seeing Peter's look. "But hey, I saw on the news that Ock finally left yesterday."

"Yeah…Tony informed me. So it looks like it's finally over", Peter nodded.

"Let's hope so…I hate that freak", Miles said.

"Right back at ya", Harry smiled when Peter's communicator beeped. Reading it, he stood up.

"Okay, it looks like duty calls Miles. Ready to go?"

"Yep…it was good to see you, Harry. Hopefully, your father changes his mind", Miles put his mask on.

"We can hope", Harry smiled a little and watched as Miles jumped down from the balcony. Before leaving, Peter turned to his pal.

"Harry…there is something I need to tell you. I heard that same voice which called you, calling me in a theater while I was in the movies with Aunt May and MJ."

"What?!", Harry stared.

"Yeah…it kept repeating my name, but my sense didn't go on and didn't see anything. Luckily no one else noticed…but that was weird."

"It sure is…this can't be real…", Harry rubbed his plaster.

"Yep…but we can talk about it later. I need to go now. And don't worry about the party…maybe I will skip it and come to have a movie night with you instead", Peter smiled.

Smiling back, Harry waved as Peter put his mask on and swung after Miles. Sighing, he looked towards The Triskelion.

 _Maybe someday…_

Walking back inside, Harry couldn't help but be worried about Peter's news. This was getting better and better.

 _Hate to admit it...but I would need Dad's support._

As Harry walked towards his room, sudden voices stopped him. Backing against the wall, he leaned to look behind the door as Norman was sitting in his office, speaking with some well-dressed man.

"I…I honestly don't know what to do anymore doctor. I have tried everything."

"Mr. Osborn. It's not a shame to admit you need help. Every parent is lost sometimes."

"But it's not the same! I'm lost all the time! I have no idea what would be the right thing to do…or should I just give up", Norman sighed.

"That's the last thing you should do. I think that your son's behavior is natural for his age", the doctor named Jordan answered.

"Maybe. But he's so moody these days…once so distant, once so close…I feel I can't get a grip on him. As if I'm looking at a total stranger", Norman sighed.

"He's just testing you. Harry is trying his limits and wants to see how far you are ready to go for him."

"To the moon and back, I suppose…but I just can't figure out how should I handle him. One wrong word, move or action…and I'm a bad father."

"Now now, for every teen, parents are their worst enemies. But I think that is not the main point in this", Jordan crossed his hands.

"How come?", Norman asked.

"Well, it's obvious that your son is rebelling against you because he has no other family than you. He feels safer when he knows that no matter what he does or says, you won't abandon him. It's part of growing up and leaving the nest…but where you can always return if things get too heavy. I think that Harry is just using his way to tell that give me some space, but do not let go completely."

Sighing, Norman rubbed his forehead, while Harry felt sadness behind the door. That doctor sure knew how to express his hidden feelings…which he could not say out loud, even if he wanted to.

 _I'm sorry Dad…if only you would understand…_

"I…I just fear that I lose him…that we fall apart, despite we were doing so well after all those hard times and this situation is not helping…", Norman buried his face in his hands.

"Yes…you have told me how difficult your relationship was before and how your wife's death affected hard on you", Jordan nodded.

"Mm-hmm…I buried my sadness into work and didn't know how to raise Harry properly. And he thinks I don't love him, even though it's not so at all…"

Hearing those words made Harry's heart shatter. He had no idea that Norman had been seeing this doctor before to ease his pain and guilt. All these years young man thought that his father was just way too proud to talk about them. Maybe he wasn't the only one who suffered silently.

 _Oh Dad, if I only had known…_

"Mr. Osborn, you have told me that after your wife's passing, you raised Harry alone. But I was thinking that…"

"Well after Emily died, I didn't have the heart to start a new relationship…I was too hurt. So if you mean would things had been better if Harry had a mother figure in his life, yes, I have thought about that several times. But since things went how they went, I cannot say…", Norman sighed.

"I understand, you made your choices and must not feel bad about it. More important is that you never denied your son. And I'm sure he knows that. But how about other relatives or friends who could help?", Jordan asked.

"Well, there is a Parker family, a woman named May and her nephew Peter. Harry and Peter have been close friends since childhood and Peter are like a son to me, a very nice young man. We could say he's part of the family."

"Well that's good Harry has friends! How about other blood relatives? Or are you and Harry the only ones?"

"Umm…", Norman got up and gazed out of the window. "Well…"

Harry sharpened his hearing. Norman ever spoke about other members of the Osborn family, other than sometimes Emily. Why? No clue.

"Yes?", Jordan waited.

"Uh, there is one…my father and Harry's grandfather, Ambrose Osborn. But we have not seen or spoken in years…Harry has not even seen him before", Norman told.

"I see…why haven't you seen him, may I ask?"

"Well, my father is a very…selfish and cruel man. He was really abusive towards me when I was a kid…and maybe some of his sadistic traits came to live in me by being so arrogant and pushing other people off just to get what I want. And he never accepted Emily, just thought she was after my money. I was never but a whiny, weak little rat to him. His favorite hobby was to lock me up in our mansion's dark closet and keep me there for hours…raising a proper man, he said."

"Oh, my…well that explains it then. What happened then?", Jordan crossed his legs.

"Well despite my father's disapproval, Emily and I got engaged and later married. A couple of years after that, Harry was born…and you know what happened to her. But when I tried to have some support among my sadness and parenting…he spat straight in my face. Called me worthless son, who will ever succeed in life. That I could at least tolerate since I got used to his rudeness for so many years…but when he called Harry illegitimate child and my hag's extension, it was enough. I took Harry and left…without turning back. And it has been like this ever since", Norman told the story.

Behind the door, Harry was shocked and surprised at the same time. Now he understood why Norman was so quiet about his childhood…he couldn't have ever imagined how rude Ambrose had been.

 _Okay, even if Dad is sometimes a total idiot…but our problems are nothing compared to this. Grandfather was horrible!_

"So that's why I can't talk to him…I swore to protect Harry from the childhood I had…and from my father. Maybe I'm not a perfect Dad…but I would never shut my son into the darkness just for fun and humiliate him as Ambrose humiliated me."

"I'm speechless…you both sure have suffered. But I'm sure that with the right help, things will get better. It just takes time. Have you thought that maybe your father has possibly changed during these years?", Jordan suggested.

"I doubt it…and I don't care. All that I want is to help Harry. And I need help for that", Norman crossed his fingers.

"Well, that's why I'm here for. I'm sure that together, we will find a solution", Jordan patted Norman's shoulder.

Backing away from the door, Harry leaned against the wall. What he just heard, had turned his picture of their relationship upside down. Norman cared for him…much more than his boy even realized. Of course, all those happenings in the past proved it clearly…but hearing about family history was a different thing.

 _This family sure has secrets…_

Rubbing his chin, Harry started to walk the corridor, while letting his mind wander in this new information.

 _Ambrose Osborn? Right..._

 _-o-o-o-_

"Finally you came! What took you so long?!", Flash waved his hand.

"Sorry, got some important business to do", Spidey answered once he and Miles arrived on the island outside of town. "So, what do we have?"

"There has been a plane crash! The plane which transported Ock had an accident! Hurry!", Flash began to run. Staring at each other, Miles and Peter followed him behind the dune…and the sight was horrible. Pieces of metal sprawled all over the beach and there were doctors examining witnesses.

"What a mess…", Miles stared while Peter couldn't say anything. Finally, he spotted Iron Man who was sitting and being tucked up.

"Tony!", Spidey ran to him. "What happened?!"

"Oh hey webs…I'm afraid I have some bad news. We were heading towards our secret destination when something went wrong and we crashed on this island. Even my armor couldn't stop it…"

"Oh god…well I'm glad nothing serious happened. But…where is Ock?", Peter gazed around, his teammates coming behind him.

"Well, that's just it…he…", Tony muttered.

"What?! Oh no…don't tell me that…!", Flash facepalmed himself, Scarlet elbowed him. Stark gazed at them and rubbed his head.

"Yes kids, I hate to say this…but I'm afraid that our slimy friend got away."


	12. Not So Wise Plan

_**Nick Fury, the great leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. His reputation has reached far…many villains in New York are afraid of him. Super spy, so don't make him your enemy. Tough, calm, serious. Never gets furious, learned to keep his temper in check…**_

"I KNEW, I JUST KNEW IT!"

All the heroes and agents had gathered behind Fury's office door and were listening. Fury's rage couldn't have been missed, so clearly he brought his opinion out.

"Calm down Fury, we don't know for sure what has happened…", Spider-Man tried.

"CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! That slimy face escaped! He could be anywhere by now!", Fury yelled.

"Well yes, but…"

"SHUT UP PARKER!", Fury slammed his fist against his desk. "I'm not in a mood to listen to your unwise jokes!"

Lifting his hands, Peter backed away when Iron Man stepped in front of him. "Fury, look. This is not the end of the world, I'm sure we'll find him. My agents are looking for him right now. He couldn't have gone far."

"And you as well! Thanks to your damn perfect so-called security system, he got away! So much for we having The Avenger here when some petty criminal fools him!"

Lifting his hands, Tony sat down. Spidey decided to act one more time.

"Nick…look, we're sorry this happened. But we all know how unpredictable Ock can be. I should have known he was up to something…and wasn't going to leave."

"Indeed! I told you I don't believe him! And here we are!", Fury said angrily.

"Now now Fury, this isn't the kid's fault. I was the one who failed to guard him properly. And I'm gonna clean up this mess", IM said.

"You'd better, since if…", Fury pointed Tony with his finger when everyone heard yelling from outside. Very familiar yelling, especially for Peter.

 _"Where is he?! I want to see him, now!"_

 _"He's in his office, but…"_

 _"I don't care! I need to have a word with him, NOW I SAID!"_

 _"Dad, please calm down!"_

"Oh great…", Fury rubbed his forehead as the door opened and Osborns walked in. Norman was wearing his armor, face red with anger and followed by confused Harry.

"Mr. O, Harry!", Peter stared as Norman passed him and Harry stayed a couple of feet back. Confused, he walked to his friend and whispered.

 _"What's going on…?"_

 _"Well after I told about Ock's escape…Dad got nuts and wanted to see Fury immediately. I tried to turn his head around, but no use…",_ Harry answered. Staring, boys turned to see the three men.

"And what can I do for you, Osborn?", Fury asked.

"You know very well! Is it true that Octavius escaped?!", Norman asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…", Tony said. "He escaped when we were heading out of town."

"I can't believe this…how can the two of you, The Avenger and the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. mess up like this?! Now my family is in danger, yet again! It's only a matter of time when that lunatic comes after us!", Norman spat.

"Don't you dare insult me in my own office! You're not the only one who's in trouble because of him!", Fury spat back. Facing each other, the two men gritted their teeth.

"Wow…what a fight", Peter stared while Harry looked down.

"Yeah…"

"Har…is everything okay? You sound quiet."

"Well…", Harry gazed at others. "I…I need to speak with you, in private. There's something I just discovered and it keeps bothering me."

Raising an eyebrow, Peter looked over his shoulder as Fury and Norman were still yapping, while Tony tried to calm them down. Nodding, he led Harry out of the door and they walked in one of the classrooms. Locking the door, Peter sat down, turning to his friend.

"Okay, now no one can hear us. What's the matter, buddy?"

"Uhh…", Harry rubbed his plaster, which was going to be removed in a couple of weeks. "After you left with Miles from our house a couple of days back…I suddenly overheard Dad's talk which he was having with his doctor."

"Doctor? Does Norman see a doctor?", Peter was surprised.

"A therapist, yes…it surprised me as well. I had no idea he had seen one. But apparently, he has done so for a while", Harry answered.

"Okay…well maybe it's good he gets to open up about his feelings. What about it?"

"I…", Harry muttered. "Well during the conversation, something really disturbing came up. About Dad's childhood…you know he never speaks about it."

"Yeah, I do. So?"

Sighing, Harry ruffled his hair. Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly began to sob.

"Hey, hey!", Peter grabbed Harry's shoulder. "What's wrong Harry?!"

"I…I just heard something so horrible I can't even describe it! But…it's the reason why Dad has been quiet about his past all these years…and I didn't know!"

"Oh Harry, there must be a good reason why Norman has kept those things from you. I guess…", Peter muttered.

"I know what you're thinking…but this time, Dad did so to protect me", Harry wiped his eyes.

"Right…so what did you hear then?"

"Well…", Harry took a deep breath. "It's about my grandfather, Ambrose Osborn."

"Wait, you have a grandfather?!", Peter stared. "Well sure most of the kids do, but…"

"I'm as confused as you, believe me. Dad always said that we are the only Osborns left, his parents are dead and he lost contact with Mom's family after she died. But now it seems that his father is alive."

"Oh, goodie…and Norman has never mentioned him before? Not even his name?", Peter asked.

"Nope…all this came totally out of the blue. And of course, I'm curious since according to Dad, the last time Ambrose saw me when I was a baby and they haven't spoken since then", Harry said.

"Well, there must be an explanation for why their relationship is so distant. I find hard to believe that Norman would shut his father out of your lives just for fun or because of some silly reason", Peter nodded.

"That's just it…there is a good reason why Grandpa was left behind…but it's quite shocking."

"I'm all ears."

Closing his eyes, Harry told Peter the rest of the story, how Ambrose humiliated and abused Norman when he was young and how brutally he treated him after Emily passed away. What he called Harry being and what Norman felt about it.

"Wow…", Peter was surprised. "Your father sure had a rough childhood and home to grow up. I just can't believe it!"

"Neither can I…Dad has hidden his feelings so well. So I'm not surprised he didn't want to keep in touch with Grandpa. He was a total jerk", Harry answered.

"That's wise I guess. So, what are you gonna do? Does Norman know you heard the conversation?"

"No…I don't want to tell him yet, I need some time to think. But it makes me feel bad…I have been very rude towards him and he had to take the same behavior from his father. I'm just like my grandfather…", Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Now now Har…you are not like Ambrose. And neither is Norman. You two have managed fine without him and your father-son relationship is much better. Don't ever think this is your fault. It was your grandfather who did all those bad things", Peter comforted.

"Thanks, Pete…you sure know what you're talking about", Harry smiled.

"Experience has taught many things", Peter smiled back. "But I think that now, I understand Norman's past behavior a bit better, not that I accept it. But if you grow up without love, it is a very hard thing to learn on your own. But he was able to do that."

"Yes…even though we had our problems, he's still the best father I could ever hope. Sometimes I just get carried away…"

"We all do, don't worry about", Peter nodded once more. "But I think you should tell him about this and how you feel. I'm sure it would ease things a lot."

"Maybe…I wait for the right moment. But what about that creature? If your sense didn't go on…", Harry was pale.

"I know…really weird. But we are investigating this. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this for good."

Before Harry could answer, the door opened and Norman leaned to look.

"There you are! I wondered where the heck you two disappeared!"

"Sorry sir...we were just having a chat", Peter nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt…but I'm done with Fury so it's time to go Harry", Norman said sharply. Sighing, Harry got up and Peter escorted Osborns outside.

"So, you have been harassed by this creature as well?", Norman asked Peter.

"Oh, so you know about it?", Peter wondered.

"Yes, Harry told me. First Octavius escapes and now this…"

"Don't worry Mr. Osborn, we are doing everything we can to solve this out. In the meantime, keep your eyes open", Peter nodded.

"Absolutely. We are not leaving the house if it's not necessary. I lead the reconstruction from my office Harry is homeschooled. Plus, we have bodyguards around the clock", Norman explained while Harry grunted.

"Well that's good you are...prepared. I let you know if there is something new", Peter said.

Nodding, Norman put his mask on and lifted Harry up, then sped towards the city. When they were gone, Coulson called.

"Spider-Man, come back in! Fury has something to say."

Nodding, Spidey walked back inside, accompanying his friends in the main lab.

"Right, listen up everyone! There have been some changes to the upcoming schedules. As you all have heard, Doc Ock aka Otto Octavius managed to escape during his transport", Fury said.

"What?! That idiot escaped?! How?!", Nova stared.

"That is true I'm afraid…but we are gonna find him", Spidey answered.

"And to make sure this won't get messed up, from now on your training will be double harder. New students are gonna take physical classes instead of useless book blabbering. And all the already graduated heroes will teach you and plan your training", Fury continued.

"Oh great…", Flash muttered. "What about our pool party?!"

"Looks like it's canceled until further notice", Miles answered.

"Oh man…", Luke sighed. "I was looking forward to it."

"Patience my friends", Danny said. "First work, then fun."

"Indeed Danny", Peter smiled. "We will party later."

"I'm also not gonna lie, this is not gonna be some easy summer camp! But I'm sure you all will do your best. And in the end, we will make sure to give you some reward. You are dismissed", Fury said and the group separated.

"Reward? Cool, I wonder what it will be? Maybe a whole week off?", Flash grinned.

"Well no one would notice if you were gone already", Scarlet answered.

"Right…Scarlet Spider, Agent Venom and Kid Arachnid, you are responsible for section A while Power Man, White Tiger, Nova and Iron Fist for section B. Iron Spider will help Connors in the lab while...", Coulson informed the heroes.

"Great…see ya!", boys waved and went to their work.

"Well, this is something", Spidey crossed his hands.

"Tell me about it…but Fury is really worried about all the new students. He fears they don't have much experience to fight when the time comes", Coulson answered.

"I see his point…we all are still training, even though we graduated. I'm not ready myself either. More work every day."

"Well, that's the main point. But anyways, Fury needs to speak with you. He's outside."

"Right", Spider-Man said and walked to the balcony, where Fury was speaking with Iron Man. Once he left, the director turned to see the hero.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes…god that Osborn gets on my nerves! Why'd you had to bring him here?!"

"I did not! I informed them about Ock, nothing more. But you do realize why they're worried?", Spidey asked.

"I suppose so…and that foolish Stark let our favorite troublemaker escape. I can't take this…arrhh!", Fury grabbed his head.

"I'm sure everything is gonna be fine. Optimism never fails", Peter smiled.

"Uhh…well in any case, I want you to take care of the city patrols. And help The Avengers to track down that lunatic. The Triskelion will be locked up, so no one will enter here without my notice."

"Roger that", Spidey made a salute as Fury walked back inside. Deciding to take a patrol right away, Peter hoped to find Ock soon. As long as he was freed, he and Osborns were in danger.

 _Ock…damn you!_

 _-o-o-o-_

During the two weeks, Avengers and Spider-Man did everything they possibly could to track Ock down. But it was useless, the madman stayed hidden. Heroes worked around the clock, with short breaks.

"Thanks for coming back at such a short notice MJ", Peter smiled as they were patrolling in the city, with Fury's special approval.

"No biggie Tiger, I'm happy to help! I can't believe that Ock escaped."

"Trust me, we have tried everything. But no…he's gone. And I can't help feeling what he's up to…"

"Don't worry too much", MJ rubbed Peter's cheek, which made him blush under his mask. "I'm sure everything will clear up."

"Y-yeah…"

 _"Well well, if it isn't that the masked menace himself! Looks like he's already rolled his webs around some poor target! Run dear lady, while you still can!"_

"Uhh…", Peter rolled his eyes and MJ giggled while Jameson yapped through his screen.

"Shall we go?"

"Couldn't agree with you more", Peter nodded and the two teens stood up.

"I think I'd better get back before our director gets heated up", MJ said.

"Yeah…I'm gonna have one more patrol and need to help Aunt May with her shopping. But see you later."

Smiling, MJ left. Gazing after her, Peter sighed.

 _She sure is something..._

 _-o-o-o-_

Meanwhile, Harry was investigating a closet in his father's room. The office he had already searched but found nothing useful.

 _Now let's see…_

Harry wasn't quite sure what he was looking for. But he was sure that Norman had some information about Ambrose and his past. At least he hoped so.

 _Suits, ties, shoes, a couple of ugly paintings…some childhood toys of mine…that's all he keeps here?_

As Harry was just about to give up, something caught his attention on the top shelf, behind some shirts. Pushing them away, the boy leaned his hand and pulled down a huge photo album.

 _Wow…a photo album!_

Opening the album, Harry started scanning through it. Most of the photos were about him, from his earlier days to this moment. Among them were photos of him and Norman, which they took every year on Emily's birthday. It was a really important tradition in the Osborn family…despite they couldn't talk about her that much, she was still part of their lives through the photographs.

Smiling and wiping his cheek, Harry scanned further. Emily sure was beautiful…and she resembled so much of her son with the eyes and smile. His parents sure looked happy on their wedding day.

 _Until…_

Going through the whole album, Harry didn't find anything he didn't already know. Not until reaching the last page.

 _Whatta…?_

On the last page were photos of Norman as a child. It didn't take long to realize it, he looked exactly like Harry. But that wasn't the main thing…it was an old picture of a man, sitting on the bench, leaning against his stick.

 _Could this be…?!_

Grabbing the photo, Harry examined it closely. The man looked a lot like him and Norman, but he had grayish hair, lots of wrinkles around his face and he was very skinny. He was wearing a suit and his look was very…intense. Turning the picture around, Harry read a little text written behind it.

 _"Ambrose Osborn, The Gray Gardens."_

 _No way…this is Grandpa! He sure looks like us…but why Dad kept his picture if hates him so much? And what are these Gray Gardens? ,_ Harry wondered. Suddenly, he heard steps approaching and quickly put the album back, putting the picture of Ambrose in his pocket. Soon, Norman opened the door.

"Just a minute, I'm taking a couple…Harry?! What are you doing here?"

"Uh...hi Dad! I was just…umm…"

"What are you doing in my room? You know you must ask for my permission if you want to borrow something", Norman asked.

"Oh I was just looking for…a flashlight", Harry muttered.

"A flashlight? What for?"

"I…I dropped my phone behind my battery and couldn't find one from my room, so I thought you might have one."

"I see…well you know there is one in my office, inside the desk drawer. Go and check there…and try not to cause any troubles. I have clients in the living room", Norman said.

"Yes, sir…", Harry muttered and passed his father, who looked over his shoulder, sighing silently. Ever since their argument after the visit with Ock, they haven't spoken properly. And especially Harry was avoiding Norman's company who was lost how to break the ice since he was still disappointed. But deep inside they both were sorry…just didn't know how to admit it.

"Hey, Dad…", Harry suddenly stopped at the door and Osborns turned to see each other.

"Yes?"

"I…I just want to say I love you", Harry nodded, disappearing to the corridor. Staring after him, Norman felt how a warm wave flushed over him.

 _Oh, son…I love you too. So much._

Walking to Norman's office after making sure he wasn't followed, Harry walked to the desk and opened the screen. Tapping the password, he decided to get a quick look at this so-called Gray Garden. Pressing the search button, he waited impatiently.

 _Come on, come on…_

Finally, the results came. Reading quickly, Harry gasped as he realized that The Gray Gardens was a name for the lands surrounding a big mansion…the childhood home of Norman and where Ambrose lived. Harry identified the mansion by comparing Ambrose's picture and the website he found.

 _Wow…what a huge and beautiful place! Kinda shame I never got a chance to visit there. Unless…_

Putting all the information on his flash drive, Harry closed the screen and took his phone.

"Pick up, pick up…oh hey Pete, busy? No? Well, that's good since I need your help…"

 _-o-o-o-_

The next day, boys were sitting in Harry's room.

"I see…so this is where Norman grew up", Peter read the material Harry had collected. "Amazing garden!"

"Yeah… and the weird thing is that it's not far from here. About a hundred kilometers outside of town, in the New York countryside. So they don't live far from each other…why they ever met again? Grandpa must know about Oscorp, it's on the news all the time", Harry nodded.

"Well didn't you say that their relationship is cold? I think it's natural."

"Maybe…but then I found this", Harry showed a picture of Ambrose. "It was in Dad's photo album."

"Okay…he sure looks like an Osborn! But why Norman kept the picture of his father if…?", Peter wondered.

"See? There is something that doesn't fit in the picture. And I'm gonna find out what it is", Harry said.

"How?"

"Well, you may think this is crazy…but I'm gonna go and pay a visit to Grandpa. I wanna meet him personally."

"Wow wow, hold on a sec Harry! Are you sure that is wise? I mean you have never seen Ambrose before and what you told me, he does not sound a very warm person. And I bet Norman wouldn't be happy about the idea since he does not even know that you know", Peter warned.

"I know, but I need to do this! I wanna learn more about my family tree and what exactly happened between them. I have heard only Dad's side…what Ambrose has to say?", Harry lifted his hands.

"And you are sure he will welcome you just like that? I might be quite shocking."

"Maybe…but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I want to understand Dad better…and maybe when I learn more about his childhood, it helps me to learn how to be a good son. And I was wondering if you could come with me."

"If you say so…", Peter muttered. "But how are you gonna sneak out without Norman's knowledge? You're still grounded and will be in big trouble if he finds out, especially when Ock is still missing."

"Well", Harry grinned. "I actually have a plan for that…"

 _-o-o-o-_

"I don't know why I'm doing this, but let's say I'm showing my gratitude how you saved us", Doctor Strange gave boys a bottle.

"Thanks, Doc! So how does this spell work?", Peter asked.

"Simple. All that you need to do is to drink this potion and let the magic take care of the rest."

Obeying, Harry took the bottle and drank it. Soon, the room started to glow and in front of them appeared a figure, which took Harry's form.

"Cool, my double! So you say it will be like me and no one will notice the difference?", Harry asked.

"Yes…but I must warn you, the spell will only last for a week. No more, no less", Strange said.

"That's just fine with me. More important is that Dad won't notice", Harry examined his double closely, which freaked him out a little.

"Hmm…well, on your way now young ones! I wish you all the luck", Strange said and transported boys in the alley in front of the penthouse.

"Right…well you do know what you have to do? Don't overreact and don't be too mushy. Stay calm and do as he says", Harry informed his double who nodded and walked inside. Once he was gone, Peter looked at the watch.

"Okay, the next train will leave in half an hour. Are you still sure about this? Since remember, Ock and that creature are still out there."

"Well, this is much more important than those two monsters. And if something comes up, I have Spider-Man to protect me", Harry winked his eye. Giving a high five, Peter led the way while Harry looked over his shoulder.

 _Don't worry Dad, I'll be back soon. And I'm sorry once again for disobeying you…but the game of love is never easy._

With that, boys disappeared into the darkness…towards their new, mysterious adventure. And they could only wonder what comes with it.


	13. When Two Generations Meet

Sitting on a train, boys gazed out of the window as landscapes passed by.

"Too bad we travel at night", Peter said. "Nothing much to see."

"Yeah…", Harry answered quietly. Noticing this, Peter gazed at him.

"Everything okay Har?"

"What? Oh yes yes…"

"Starting to have second thoughts?", Peter asked. "We can always turn back if you want."

"Oh, no…I'm fine. It's just that I've never been so far from home before…I mean, completely alone. Dad had many business trips, but I was always left home. Don't ask why", Harry muttered.

"And our first, official trip didn't go as planned…", Peter muttered too.

"Don't mention it…", Harry answered, trying to forget it. Too many ugly memories.

The train moved slowly forward. Deciding to save their strength, boys slept the rest of the journey. And finally in the morning arrived at their destination.

"Uhh…what a trip. Can't believe it took us the whole night to get here", Peter straightened his arms at the train station.

"Well it stopped in those little country villages, so it took longer", Harry held the map. "But now I wonder…how do we get to the mansion?"

"Can we have some breakfast before doing that? I'm starving", Peter held his stomach.

"Sure."

Soon, boys were sitting in a cafeteria. Peter ate some cornflakes and Harry had a sandwich. But somehow, he wasn't really hungry.

"Aren't you gonna eat?", Peter asked.

"I'm not hungry actually…", Harry muttered. "I'm just thinking…"

"I understand. Are you worried how Ambrose might react once sees you?"

"You bet…he meets his grandson for the first time after all these years. And I meet him for the first time like…ever."

"I would be nervous too if I were in your position. But I can't deny that your grandfather sounds an interesting person. I mean he is responsible for Norman's behavior. And his life has been very…colorful."

"Mm-hmm…I just wish Dad would have told me about this earlier! Things would not be so complicated…", Harry sighed.

"Well, maybe Norman really thought that Ambrose might try to manipulate you as well and wanted to avoid it. Children can't shield themselves from bad things. So if the story is really like your father told, I think he did what every parent would do in a situation where their offspring is in danger to get hurt", Peter answered.

Gazing at his friend, Harry leaned his arm against his head. Why things had to be so hard? Why couldn't they be just a normal family, without any secrets? Sometimes young man wondered, does he ever get to learn the true face of Norman. There were too many masks on, hiding his real face.

 _But I guess it runs in blood…_

"Okay, I'm done. I'm taking the rest of the food with us, in case we aren't gonna eat properly for hours. Ready to go?", Peter took his backpack.

"Yep", Harry took his bag and boys left the cafeteria, towards their destination.

 _I wonder how my double is doing? Hopefully, he is not causing any trouble…_

 _-o-o-o-_

In the penthouse, Norman was sleeping in his room. Suddenly, an alarm clock went on.

"Arrhh…damn it!", he reached his hand and shut the clock. Sitting up, he brushed his hair away from his face.

 _Looks like it's time to get up…not that I want to._

Getting dressed up, Norman walked through the corridor. Passing Harry's room, he stopped in front of the door.

 _"Hey, Dad?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I…I just want to say I love you."_

It surprised Norman. It had been a long time since the boy said something like that. Of course, their relationship was better than before, but after the argument, Norman had been like a red flag to his son.

 _Teenagers…and mine sure is one of a kind._

Smiling a little, Norman walked into the kitchen…and stopped mouth open.

"Oh good morning", the double Harry sat at the table, eating some bacon and eggs.

"M-morning…", Norman walked in. "What are you doing up so early son? It's Friday!"

"Just wanted to surprise you with a nice breakfast", the double showed the completely ready table. Sitting down, Norman wasn't sure what to think.

"Oh I already made some coffee and here's the newspaper", the boy offered it.

"T-thank you…", Norman took the paper, staring at his "son."

 _What's going on…? Is he up to something?_

"Harry?", Norman asked.

"Yeah, Daddy?", "Harry" turned around.

"Daddy?!", Norman was even more surprised. Harry never called him that unless was mad or mocked his father about something. But never did so when he was in a normal mood, thought it being embarrassing.

"Are you all right son?", Norman felt Harry's forehead.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that…you seem to be so…happy."

"Oh, I'm just realizing how wonderful life is! Now, I leave you to eat and won't harass you more. See you later", the clone smiled and started to walk away when Norman took the papers.

"Oh yes, one more thing", Harry suddenly stopped and whipped around. And before Norman could even do anything, the double had put his arms around his neck.

 _"Remember…I'm always with you…more than you even know",_ the boy whispered, which freaked out and melted Norman's body at the same time. Letting go, the clone ran out of the kitchen. Staring after him, Norman was totally confused. Taking his phone, he made the call.

"Hello, is this doctor Jordan? It's Norman Osborn here, hey. Look, I need to speak with you…"

 _-o-o-o-_

 _"Sorry I had to leave without telling you Nick…urgent business came up."_

"As if it's the first time…I would need your help here! Ock is still missing and your friends are training like lions. But my star graduated is missing! Where are you anyway?!", Fury asked as saw Peter's face on the screen.

 _"Look, Fury, I promise I will come back asap. But I'm sure that Flash, Luke, and others can handle the situation just fine when I'm gone. They are graduated as much as me",_ Peter answered.

"But they don't have the same experience! Why you always have to choose the worst time to disappear?!"

 _"My personal life is as important, I told you that day I started training in S.H.I.E.L.D. And I have ever let you down in a real situation. And I know Ock. Once he disappears, he won't come out that easily, especially without letting me know somehow. But gotta go now, see ya!",_ the screen went off.

"Teenagers and their first world problems…", Fury muttered.

"So, is Spider-Man coming? I need his assistance", Coulson asked.

"No, I'm afraid his majesty has some better things to do. But we don't need him to keep this place running", Fury said and walked out of the lab, followed by confused Coulson.

"By the way Fury, Connors said he has examined the chemicals. And we found something really interesting."

"Oh really? What is it?"

 _"Well…",_ Coulson whispered in Fury's ear.

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes…so that's why Taskmaster was after them."

"Well, that sure explains it…I wanna see the minerals right away!", Fury began to walk fast while Coulson followed behind. Soon, they were in the lab.

"Good that you came director Fury", Connors opened the box. "These findings are amazing…but they worry me a lot as well."

"I share your feeling. What are we gonna do with them?", Coulson asked.

"We are gonna keep them locked up, without telling anyone. I can't have more problems since all the students are tied up with training in case Octavius attacks. And since Parker took some time off without kindly informing…", Fury grunted.

"Wait, is Spider-Man away? Where?", Connors asked in surprise.

"Don't know…some urgent he said. But we can manage just fine. More important is that these minerals won't get stolen by anyone. Otherwise, it's our doom. Got it?"

Nodding, Coulson and Connors gazed at those mysterious green stones. And what secrets were hidden inside…

 _-o-o-o-_

"I know when I say something is not right…I can feel it."

"Now now Mr. Osborn, aren't you a bit overreacting? Maybe he is just…"

"You can't be serious…just look at him!", Norman pointed at his "son", who was cleaning the living room.

"Well isn't it good that Harry wants to help? It looks to me that he just wants to make you happy", Jordan nodded.

"By doing this?! Hah, let me laugh! Harry is way too lazy even to keep his room in order! And now you say he wants to surprise me by mopping and vacuuming? Right", Norman rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm curious to hear your explanation for this. If you have one", Jordan crossed his hands.

"That's just it since I don't have any! Or maybe I do…my boy has lost it. He has gone nuts because of all this stress and tension between us", Norman grabbed his head.

"Mr. Osborn…please, be rational. I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this. We just have to ask Harry straight. Or you have to. It's your duty as a father to show you're worried."

Sighing, Norman looked at his son. If Harry had gone insane because of him…he would never forgive himself.

 _You can do this Norman._

"Son…could we talk?", Norman approached Harry. Stopping his cleaning, the boy gazed at his so-called "father."

"Sure thing Dad. What is it?"

"Well, it's just that…I'm a bit worried about you. Your behavior is…odd."

"Odd? How come?", Harry asked.

"I don't know…I can't explain it. And I…I have a visitor here", Norman introduced Jordan.

"Son…this is my therapist, Arnold Jordan. I've been seeing him for some time. Doctor Jordan, my son Harold."

"Good day Harry", Jordan smiled. "Could we talk? I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"If you want to sir", Harry bowed while Norman looked rather embarrassed.

"It's fine", Jordan smiled. "So Harry…like your father said, he has seen me and has told a lot about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but only good things! Your father cares for you, young one. And I would like to ask, how you feel about him?"

"I sure love my father, like this much!", Harry spread his hands. Seeing that act made Norman stare…

* * *

 _"Hush hush now…", Norman paced back and forth in the room, holding his baby in his arms. It had been a couple of months since Emily passed away and Norman was still practicing his new role as a father._

 _"Son…please I need to get some sleep myself as well! It's almost midnight…", Norman sighed and gazed at the watch. But Harry kept crying and crying._

 _Trying everything…but the toddler didn't stop. After a half an hour, Norman finally gave up and sat down on his bed, holding his still crying son._

 _"It looks like it's gonna be no sleep for me tonight…", Norman sighed. "Why can't you sleep like other babies? They weren't as noisy as you!"_

 _But Harry kept crying even more. Looking at this little bundle, Norman was lost. He had no idea how to deal with his new responsibility._

 _"What I'm gonna do…?! If every night is gonna be like this, I don't even wanna know…", Norman muttered and swung the bundle slowly back and forth. Suddenly realizing that the noise had stopped, Norman gazed down and saw how Harry was sleeping peacefully, silently sniffling._

 _Smiling with relief, Norman got up and settled Harry to his bed. Watching this noisy little miracle, Norman felt total exhaustion._

 _"Even though you make my life so hard sometimes…but one fact won't change. No matter what, I'm always there to protect you and keep my eye on you. I promised your mother…and will always keep it. So sleep well my little Harold…and sweet dreams."_

* * *

"Mr. Osborn…are you okay?", Jordan asked.

"What…oh yes", Norman snapped back to reality and turned to see his "son."

"Harry…I just want you to tell me what do you think about this. I mean it's lovely you are showing your emotions and I'm happy about that…but this is not like you. You are way too outgoing what comes to the situation. As if something happened during the night…"

The clone stared at Norman…unable to say a word.

"Could it be that he feels uncomfortable when I'm present? I can wait in the kitchen as you speak", Jordan nodded.

"Yes, thank you…", Norman thanked as he and Harry were left alone.

"So…look son. I've been thinking about our fight and…I would like to apologize. I didn't mean to yell…but you do realize how worried I was…?"

The clone still stared.

"Harry…please, forgive me! Let's be a family again…I don't want to argue with you anymore! And I…I…", Norman suddenly grabbed his boy by his shoulders, gazing at him with a sad face. "And I wanna say what I didn't manage to do yesterday…but I love you too!"

That was enough. Suddenly, there came cracking…and the clone shattered into pieces. Staring in shock and surprise, Norman didn't manage to say a word before Doc Strange appeared in front of him.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this…but it looks like the spell wasn't strong enough to handle such a weight of emotions."

"W-what…what do you mean?! WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE IS MY SON!?", Norman tried the spot where Harry used to stay. "He…he vanished! Just like that!"

"It wasn't your son, it was a clone of him", Strange told.

"What…what are you talking about?!"

"What I'm trying to tell you is that this was only a clone of Harry. He and Spider-Man came to me last night and asked for a potion that could create a double of your boy."

"WHAT?! But…but why?!", Norman babbled.

"I don't know…but they said that it had to be done, otherwise you would have noticed", Strange explained. "I warned them that the spell will only last for a week…but forgot to mention that the double is fragile as glass if its true counterpart can't handle emotions properly. And it happened as I feared."

"But…but why did they do this?! For a week?! Where were they going?!", Norman insisted. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know I'm afraid…and must be on my way. Sorry for this", Strange nodded and disappeared.

"I heard your yelling Norman! What happened?!", Jordan came into the living room.

"Something I can't explain logically…but can we arrange a new meeting for some another day? I need to take care of something", Norman muttered.

"Of course. Call me when you can", Jordan said and left. Once he was gone, Norman walked in circles.

 _Why boys did this…gone for one week! But where?! Think Norman, think! Did Harry give any possible clues about what he was up to? Unless he ran away from home because was mad..._

Thinking and thinking…but Norman wasn't able to find any marks.

 _Damn it...that boy sure knows how to keep my stress level up! What can I do?! I need to figure out where they are!_

Walking fast into Harry's room, Norman quickly examined the young man's stuff.

 _Right, his backpack is gone...so it means he is gonna be away for some time. Even his tablet is missing...and he thinks I wouldn't notice. Bad guess._

Even though Norman valued his son's privacy, but he had said to him that in a real situation, he would not hesitate to dig out all the needed facts if it's necessary. So maybe it was just his fatherly intuition which told him to take Harry's flash drive and put it on his computer...and soon, managed to learn the shocking truth behind the young Osborn's behavior.

 _W-what in the world...?!_

Running into his room, Norman opened his closet and noticed how his shirts were in a different position than normal. He was really strict about them. Pushing the pile away, Norman saw the photo album. Fearing the worst, he took it…and opened it. Scanning through the whole book, it, unfortunately, sealed his doubts.

 _Wait a minute…the picture of my father is missing!_

Dropping the book and leaning against the wall, Norman was completely shocked. He couldn't have ever imagined that all the reasons why Harry had behaved so strangely...

 _I can't believe this…so he knows. But how…?!_

It didn't take long for Norman to realize the whole picture. Harry had heard about Ambrose when he was having a conversation with Jordan and it awoke the boy's curiosity. Of course…it made sense. All that emotional stuff and avoiding...but the boy didn't say anything…kept quiet. And now…his son had gone to look for his grandfather with Peter. The train schedule he had also found.

"OH NO!"

Quickly packing some stuff along, Norman knew he had only one thing to do. Of course, Harry would do such a thing…his son was so stubborn, just like him. And both Osborns were willing to do everything for each other. And despite that Norman should be furious about Harry's lying and disobedience once again, betraying his trust, running away from home when Octavius was still missing, keeping quiet about spying his father's private conversation, going to look for Ambrose just like that, without discussing him first and confirming the facts…

 _I can't be angry actually…he did just the same I did to him once. Ignored and lied, hid and hurt. Like father, like son._

Coming out of the building, Norman went in the limo.

"Where are we heading sir?", the driver asked.

"Well…here's the address", Norman gave it to him. "And drive as fast as you can…this is about the most important thing to me in the whole world. About my family."

Nodding, the driver began to drive. Norman hoped from the bottom of his heart that he will get there in time.

 _I'd better stop this before they do anything reckless. Boys don't know who they are dealing with…_

Taking his phone, Norman tried to call Peter since Harry left his own to his clone.

"Come on, pick up…"

Waiting…but only the answer machine went on. Sighing in irritation, Norman left a voicemail.

 _"Peter, it's Norman here. Look, I know everything about this case and what you are gonna do. So please if you get this, don't let Harry near my father! He doesn't know the whole truth and I don't want that something happens. Just stay where you are and wait for me!"_

Shutting his phone, Norman gazed out of the window…feeling restless.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Wow…spooky", Peter watched the huge iron gates. Are you sure this is the place?"

"Positive. Remember how people in the village got really surprised and seemed to be avoiding us when we were asking about Ambrose?", Harry held the guidebook.

"Yep, it was like they were afraid. But why?"

"Don't know…but how was Fury? Angry?"

"He always is, don't worry about it. And besides, I have much more important things to do now than hunting criminals as Spidey. Like helping my dear Osborns", Peter winked his eye.

"Thanks…I appreciate your support, Pete. What did you tell Aunt May?", Harry asked.

"She is gonna stay with our relatives in the north for a while. I asked her to get out of town until Ock is caught."

"Wise. You can never know when that idiot attacks."

"Indeed…", Peter pushed the gates open. "But I think we should move faster…it looks like it's gonna rain soon."

"Oh great", Harry muttered and boys began to walk fast along the road. "Do you have any signal here?"

"Let me see…no. It looks like my phone is dead", Peter shook it. "I forgot to load the battery."

"Too bad. But look at these trees and gardens…amazing!", Harry looked around. "Can you believe Dad spent his childhood here?"

"Well at some point, yes…Ambrose sure is a rich man. Does he have anything to do with Oscorp?"

"Nope, not that I know. Dad built the company all by himself. I find hard to believe he would take money from Grandpa after his words."

Walking further, boys examined everything they saw. Harry was amazed, confused, surprised…many feelings ran through his head. Since if Norman had told him about Ambrose earlier…he would have had a grandfather in his life. To support him during The Goblin years…

 _Oh, snap out of it Harry…think what Dad had to go through._

Finally, the road stopped…and the mansion came into sight. It was big, rather dark. The front yard was covered by a big garden, having dark red rose bushes everywhere. Dark clouds and wind made it look even scarier.

"Wow…", boys stared. Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them.

"And may I ask, what are you doing here?! This is the private property you know!"

Turning around, boys saw a man, looking like a butler or something.

"Well, we…", Peter began.

"Save your tongue boy! You kids are so rude these days…not respecting anyone and think you can come and go however you please", the man spat. "Get out of here before I call the police! My master does not want visitors and has made it quite clear!"

"Master?", Harry got curious. "May ask, what is his name?"

"How dare you! Like I would have to answer…", the man suddenly stopped as he saw Harry properly. "Oh, my…it can't be…"

"Uhh…everything okay?", Peter asked carefully.

"I can't believe this…you look exactly like my master's son as a youngster! What a resemblance…", the man grabbed Harry by his shoulders.

"Y-your master's s-son?", boys stared.

"Well, it has been years since I last saw him…he left so sudden that I didn't have time to say goodbye. Still missing him, every day…", the man closed his eyes sadly.

"I-I see…what was his name? I mean the son who left", Harry asked.

"Norman. Why do you ask?"

"Well…actually, Norman is my father. I'm…I'm your master's grandson, Harry Osborn. Nice to meet you", Harry introduced himself. The man stared silently…until began to yell happily which made boys jump.

"Oh my god, why didn't you say so?! No wonder you look a lot like him!"

"Well, like we didn't try…", Peter muttered.

"I can't believe this…I'm meeting Sir Ambrose's grandson! A pleasure to meet you, young man. I'm James Reed, your grandfather and father's servant", James bowed.

"Uhh…hello", Harry blushed. "This is my friend, Peter Parker. We came from Manhattan to see if I could meet Ambrose…since I have never seen him before. The last time was when I was a baby."

"But of course! He would be more than happy to see you. Follow me", James said and boys did as was told. Soon, it started raining.

"Make yourself home", James said. Boys gazed around the big hall…it had a huge fireplace, animal heads on the wall along with some old paintings.

"I will inform Sir Ambrose that you arrived. You can wait in the dining room, you must be hungry. I'll be right back", James bowed and left.

"Wow…that was something", Peter sat down. "This place is huge!"

"Indeed…", Harry gazed around again. "I wonder what it is to live here, all by yourself…"

"No clue. But I'm really curious to meet your grandfather."

"So am I. But I wonder…what if he does not like me? What if…what if he gets mad? After all, James said Grandpa does not tolerate visitors…"

"Too late to think about that since we are already here. Don't think too much. Maybe Ambrose has really changed during these years and you get along pretty well", Peter replied.

Nodding silently, Harry watched the room, trying to imagine Norman as a kid, running through these halls…

"Hey, Harry…look at this!", Peter suddenly pointed out a painting on the back wall. "It's Norman!"

"Huh?", Harry leaned to look and saw a picture of Ambrose who was sitting in a chair and a young Norman standing beside it, arms crossed behind his back.

"Your father looks a bit…unsure", Peter rubbed his chin. "I think he is about twelve in this."

"Yeah…", Harry nodded. This was so weird.

"Well, at least Ambrose keeps some pictures of his son", Peter muttered. Before Harry could answer, James came in.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. Allow me to introduce, Sir Ambrose Osborn."

Gazing to the door, boys could only, but stare as Ambrose walked in. He looked just like in the picture…and it made Harry shiver. He couldn't believe he was looking at his grandfather from eye to eye, for the first time in his life.

"I bet you have a lot to talk about. I shall prepare for the supper", James said, leaving the room. Once he was gone, Ambrose turned to see boys. Slowly, he walked forward…and stopped in front of Harry.

"Uhh…", Harry muttered, feeling nervous as his grandpa eyed him from head to toe. It was uncomfortable. And when he opened his mouth, the voice sounded very…pleased.

"So…after all these years, I finally meet my grandson. Welcome home, Harold!"


	14. Family Crisis

When Harry was a little kid, he thought that it was cool to be rich and live in a tower. He had always what he wanted: lots of clothes, the newest games, eating in a fancy restaurant…a big bedroom with a great view of the city, thanks to a successful businessman father.

 _Sounds perfect, doesn't it?_

Actually, no. Despite having everything, deep inside the boy wasn't happy. Sure he was surrounded by money, he would never have to get a proper job if he didn't want to. But…he was lonely. Lonely.

 _"Don't worry. Man, monster…it doesn't matter. He's giving up on me. I'm used to being alone."_

For Harry, his biggest dream had always been to have a real family, filled with love and happiness. Norman was his only relative…and with a past they had, it didn't sound much enjoyable. They had improved a lot during the years…but somehow, some distance was always there. Especially now, when they argued about Ock. Harry felt like a failure…no matter what he did, Norman wasn't ever pleased. Or was…can't know. So when he first heard about Ambrose, a little spark of hope lighted. Of course, he was careful and kept the story of his father in mind, but if he played his cards right…

 _Could we possibly be a real family if things get settled?_

"I…uh…umm…", Harry muttered and rubbed his sleeves nervously, unable to meet his grandfather's gaze. Peter watched the two relatives, very curiously. Ambrose looked at the nervous teen for a couple of ten seconds…and started laughing.

"Why so nervous? I'm not eating you."

"Oh, it's not that…but I…"

"You are feeling unsure since you meet your grandfather after so many years? Natural", Ambrose replied, very gently. So gently, that it almost sounded unnatural. Lifting his head, Harry watched the old man. He looked so much like Norman…resemblance was clear as day.

"I just…don't know what to say. I mean…I ever expected that I could have other relatives living so close to New York. All these years I thought there weren't many Osborns…", Harry cleared his throat.

Leaning on his stick, Ambrose listened to Harry's words.

"I understand this is something you must smelt for some time. But as for me, this is more than a happy surprise. I'm touched to finally meet you."

"R-really?", Harry was amazed. "I…James told us quite different…"

"Oh don't worry about it. I simply wanna keep my privacy and told him to chase away all the unwanted guests and villagers. I hardly ever leave the house, so James takes care of the garden. But you are of course in a different position…my grandchild", Ambrose nodded.

Harry was puzzled. Seeing Ambrose smiling and talking like this was far from that sadistic and cruel man Norman told him being.

 _But what is the truth? I can't tell._

"Sir…", Peter began. "May I ask…do you live here all by yourself? I mean this mansion is huge."

Ambrose turned to see Peter. "Yes, I do. And you are…?"

"Oh, he is my good friend, Peter Parker. I asked if he could come with me when I decided to find you", Harry introduced his friend.

"I see…well nice to meet you, Mr. Parker. I'm thanking you for taking care of my grandson."

"No biggie", Peter smiled a little nervously.

"So…", Ambrose focused back on Harry. "Despite this is a very nice surprise, but I gotta ask…how did you know where to find me? And what made you get in contact until now? To tell the truth, I was hoping it would happen a lot sooner."

"Well…", Harry muttered, gazing at Peter. "It's just that…I just heard about you. To be honest…I didn't even know that I had a grandfather, who is alive. And when I did…it was really shocking discovery."

"Hmm…so that's what happened. A bit weird since I sure tried to get in touch with you. I even sent you a birthday present every year…but never got an answer", Ambrose told. Hearing that made both boys stare at him.

"You…you sent me presents?!", Harry stared, eyes widening.

"Sure I did. But it looks like Norman is still bitter towards me…he never returned my calls when I tried to speak with him. So sad he let you suffer and live without a grandfather."

"But this doesn't make sense…Dad told me…or I heard a different story!"

"Well, I'm not surprised you did. Norman must feel that I'm a horrible father, who never liked him. Sure I had some…rather tough manners when I raised him, but it was for his own good. I never wanted to hurt him…so sad he took it that way. But I can't understand why he drags an innocent child into this…as if I would harm you or something", Ambrose shook his head.

Harry's mind was a mess. Suddenly, he didn't know what to believe. Ambrose was far from that image he got from Norman. Was his father lying about the relationship between them?

 _As if it would be the first time._

"Mr. Osborn", Peter began. "How about we tell you the whole story, how Harry heard of your existence? It would open things a lot."

"Sure. I would like to hear", Ambrose answered. Taking a deep breath, Harry told what happened, all from the beginning and what he heard Norman saying about his father.

"I see…", Ambrose sighed as Harry finished. "Well, I can say that Norman is as wrong as he can be. I never locked him into the darkness or called Emily, your mother a hag or you, her extension. Maybe I didn't trust her at first…since you can never know if someone is just after your money. But Norman didn't listen to my warnings, so I didn't have other choices but to accept his decision that they will get married. And sure I was more than happy when they were blessed with you. I'm so sorry about her passing…honestly."

"It's…it's okay. But I still don't understand…why didn't Dad tell about you? Not even when I was alone…", Harry closed his eyes.

"Harold…I'm so sorry you weren't able to choose yourself. But I guess I understand your father…raising a child alone is not an easy job."

"Really? You raised Dad alone?"

"Well most of the time, yes. Your grandmother got sick during Norman's early years and passed away when he was eight. The grief broke me completely…and I was alone with a child, without any support. Maybe that made me realize that I had to prepare Norman for the outside world. He was really sensitive as a child and cried a lot", Ambrose told.

"Really?!", Peter and Harry asked at the same time. This was new to them.

"Yes. So I knew he had to be tougher, or else he would not survive in the real world. I wanted him not to be anyone's doormat."

"That actually worked…Dad shut me out for so many years and avoided my touch. And I thought it was because of me…", Harry said quietly.

"Oh no Harold, it was not your fault. Norman is still coping with his past and the grief he is carrying inside. I just hope he would have let me see you. It was so hard to watch as he built his company…and I saw you two many times on the news during these years", Ambrose told.

"I…I don't know what to believe anymore! Dad has lied to me all of my life! How can I ever trust him?!", Harry buried his face in his hands. Putting his hand on the boy's shoulder, Ambrose patted it. But Peter wasn't as touched…something, in this case, bothered him. A lot.

"Well, we can't change the past…only try to forgive your father for his actions. But since we have finally found each other…let's look towards the future. We still have plenty of time to get to know one another…and you can have a real family, a relative who has always time for you. I want really to see you grow", Ambrose smiled.

"Me too Grandpa…me too. You have no idea how long I have waited for someone to say that…", Harry said quietly.

"And it sounds you have troubles with your father…maybe you can move with me for some time if you are not getting along. Some distance would make good", Ambrose smiled and Harry lifted his head in surprise.

"Really?! I could live here?"

"Yes, absolutely! I have plenty of rooms, just choose whatever you want to pick."

"Oh…thanks! I…I think about it", Harry smiled. Deciding to load his phone after founding a charger, Peter walked into another room and opened the screen. And once he did…noticed the call from Norman.

 _What the…uh oh!_

Listening to the voicemail Norman had left, set Peter's alarms on. Something was wrong…and he didn't trust Ambrose. He sounded way too good to be true, according to those tales he had heard of him.

Dialing the number, Peter waited and soon, Norman answered.

 _"Thank god you finally answered! What the heck are you two playing at?!"_

"Uh…hello Mr. O! But I gotta ask, what are you…?"

 _"Oh please Peter, don't give me that! I know about your little scheme, thanks to your magic doctor. Making a clone of Harry and running off to meet my father! Whose idea was it anyway?!",_ Norman was pissed.

"Uhh…it was Harry's sir. And I sure warned him, but he was too stubborn…I'm so sorry."

 _"Well what's done, is done. Where are you now? I'm gonna be there in a couple of hours."_

"Well…uhh…we are in the mansion of your father. And Harry…he is talking to Ambrose right now in another room."

 _"WHAT?! No, he must not do that! Leave the house at once! I'm gonna pick you up from the station, so go!"_

"Sir…I don't think it's that simple. Since your father…he told some things which kinda turned Harry's mind upside down. He is totally confused", Peter explained.

 _"This is getting even better…can you get him on the line? I need to have a word with him",_ Norman pleaded.

"I see what I can do", Peter answered. "Harry! Would you come here for a moment?"

"Yeah?", Harry soon came in. "What is it?"

"It's…Norman", Peter offered his phone. "He knows everything…don't ask how."

"Huh?", Harry took the phone. "Hello?"

 _"HAROLD THEOPOLIS OSBORN!",_ Norman yelled on the phone that Harry had to put away from his ear. _"How could you do something like this?! Do you have any idea that I almost got a heart attack because of your little trick?!"_

"Well I'm sorry Dad, but you left me no choice! I wasn't the one who didn't tell that I have a grandfather and more importantly, who is alive!"

 _"Don't give me that! You were the one listening to my private conversation and made your own conclusions about it! What on earth was running in your head as you left to look for my father?! You don't know anything about him! You should have asked me first!"_

"Oh really?! Well, you didn't tell me that you were seeing a therapist! Very nice to learn about the family history after all these years by accident! You lied to me…I don't even know how many times already!", Harry spat.

 _"You don't speak to me like that! I did what I did because I wanted to protect us and especially you! You are just a child and these things are something you don't know anything about! Now, get your stuff and go to the station. I'm on my way to pick you up",_ Norman said.

"Well you can do whatever you want, but I'm not gonna leave! Just because you are my father, doesn't mean I have to listen to you. I just found my grandfather and I'm not gonna throw him away! Not after when your stories about him were total lies!"

 _"HOW DARE YOU! You are my son and you do exactly as I say! And if I say you are coming to the station, THEN YOU DO IT! Now, get the hell out of there or else you are grounded for the ETERNITY!",_ Norman lost his temper.

"Too late Dad! I'm not your little boy anymore, I have a right to make my own choices. The only way you are getting me out of here is to carry me back home. And since you clearly don't know anything about parenting…I have only one thing to say. PISS OFF!", Harry yelled angrily and shut the phone.

Peter stared at his friend, unable to say a word. Giving the phone back to him, Harry muttered.

"Idiot…always thinks he knows everything."

"Har…were you a bit harsh on Norman? I mean…he only wants what's best for you."

"Sure he does…lies after another. Some father", Harry spat.

"Look…I know you are mad and have every reason. But…don't be too naive what comes to Ambrose", Peter warned.

"How come?"

"Well, don't you think he is a bit too soft and easygoing? He didn't question your arrival at all, just welcomed us just like that. And those stories about Norman being the only bad guy here…weird."

"I think it's natural. Dad is so selfish that doesn't want me to be happy. That's simple", Harry grunted.

"I don't think so…otherwise he would have left you to Ambrose and he could have raised you. But he did not…took you with him. Okay, he was a jerk…but once he left to start a new life, he did it with you", Peter explained.

"Phew…I guess you're right. But I'm just so confused! I don't know what should I believe. Too many questions and thousand answers…", Harry sighed.

"I suggest you talk to Norman. He is your father, after all. And even if you said you don't know him properly…but we both know you do. I know him, but you know him better. Your bond is so strong that can go through this", Peter smiled.

"Fine then…but on one condition. Dad must come here. I want him to meet Grandpa and they will talk."

"If you say so. Wanna tell him that?", Peter offered the phone.

"Nah…you tell him, I'm tired of his yelling. Grandpa promised to show us around the mansion after supper. I'm going ahead", Harry said and ran out of the room. Rubbing his forehead, Peter called back to Norman.

"Sir, Peter here. Umm…I have greetings from Harry. He said that he is willing to make a compromise if you do something…"

 _-o-o-o-_

"And this is the bathroom", Ambrose opened the door.

"Wow…how huge!", Harry gazed around. "Even our bathroom isn't this big!"

"I don't even bother to mention mine…", Peter muttered, being surprised by everything he saw. Okay, Norman sure was rich as well after building his fortune from the bottom but his childhood home didn't come far behind. Luckily Harry didn't care about money that much, otherwise, he wouldn't have even cared that Peter existed.

"Sadly, these rooms have no life…it is very lonely to live here all alone…I miss having laughter here", Ambrose leaned on his stick and that made Harry feel real pity. Putting his hand carefully on his grandfather's shoulder, he rubbed it lightly.

"I'm sorry…I know how you feel."

Turning to see Harry, Ambrose smiled at him.

"But that's in the past now! Now that you're here, I'm sure this house will be full of life! I'm really happy you gathered your courage and came to see me."

"I am too Grandpa", Harry smiled. Leaning against the wall, Peter wasn't as touched…not at all. His restless feeling grew at every moment.

"I saved something special for the last. This", Ambrose walked to the end of the corridor and opened the door. "This is…or was your father's room."

"Oooh…", boys walked in. The room was large, having a huge bed and a fireplace. There were still some old toys and big, red curtains landed on the floor, blocking the sunlight.

"Look at this Pete…can you imagine Dad once played in this room?", Harry walked around.

"For somehow, yes…", Peter nodded.

 _How creepy…_

"Norman was really fond of his room. Usually refused to even come out", Ambrose told. Boys looked at him, very curiously.

"And now…time to end our little tour. Now I have shown you every corner of the house. Once the rain stops, we can examine the garden", Ambrose said as they walked across the mansion. Suddenly, Harry spotted a big, dark door at the end of the corridor.

"Hey, what is that?", the boy went to check the door, followed by Peter. Once Harry was about to grab the knob…but something held him back.

"Oh, that is just an old closet. It's never used and it has been locked…I don't even know for how long", Ambrose explained. Staring at the door, Harry suddenly shivered. He had a nervous feeling around this door.

 _"His favorite hobby was to lock me up in our mansion's dark closet and keep me there for hours…raising a proper man, he said."_

"Are you okay Harry?", Peter asked.

"Uhh…yeah. Let's just go", Harry whipped around, walking fast away from the door. Looking over his shoulder, Peter looked it too…and went after his friend. Outside, James was digging the rose bushes in the front yard…when heard a voice. Standing up, he saw how a limo stopped in front of the house…and Norman stepped out. Not believing his eyes, James put his tools down.

"M-Master Norman!"

"Huh?", Norman turned his head. "Oh dear…James!"

"I can't believe my eyes…is that you?!", James stopped in front of Norman. "It's been years!"

"Well, it sure has…", Norman muttered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm very well", James smiled. "But let me take a look", he examined Norman carefully, crossing his hands. "Well, I must say I'm impressed. The last time I saw you when you were that unsure young man, afraid of the future. But look at you now…what a change!"

"Uhh, yes…", Norman straightened his tie. "Is…is he in?"

"Your father? Yes. He is showing the house to your son and his friend. What a lovely young man he is…and looks a lot like you!"

"I see…well thank you, James. It was good to see you", Norman thanked quickly, walking to the door and opening it slowly. Taking a deep breath…he stepped inside. Gazing at these dark halls brought so many unwanted memories.

 _After all these years, this place still makes my skin crawl…I better take boys and get out of here asap._

Walking stairs up, many memories ran inside Norman's head. Most of them were dark…and he wanted so bad to protect Harry from them.

"Uhh…hello?"

 _"And this is Norman on his first day at school."_

 _"Wow…he sure looks tiny!"_

Hearing those voices made Norman's heart race. Walking fast to the door, he leaned to look…and saw Ambrose and Harry sitting side by side on the couch, while Peter tapped his phone in a chair.

"Thanks, Grandpa", Harry smiled as Ambrose shut the album. "I'm really glad I'm getting to know you and learning more about Dad's past. He never speaks about it."

"My pleasure. And I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you…but have you thought about my offer staying here a bit longer?"

Hearing that made Norman's heart boil.

 _WHAT?!_

"Well, actually…", Harry began.

"Absolutely not!", Norman yelled, slamming the door open, making everyone stare at him.

"Dad?!", Harry jumped up. Peter stopped tapping his phone.

"You are in big trouble young man!", Norman said angrily. "Get here, now."

"But…"

"Now!", Norman commanded sharply, which made Harry sigh and he walked to his father, who grabbed him by his arm and whispered angrily.

 _"Just wait when we get home! I'll make sure you will hear of this!"_

"Well well, if it isn't my son", Ambrose stood up. "Good to see you."

"Hello…Father", Norman said angrily. "I see you have been well."

"I take that as a compliment", Ambrose leaned on his stick. "According to the fact that this is the first time you even bothered to ask about my health."

"Don't try to sound some victim here", Norman spat. "You are far from that."

"Well I see you still hold a grudge against me", Ambrose sat down again. "Oh Norman…can't you let it go already?"

"How could I?! You made my childhood a total misery! Like putting it behind helps!"

"Uhh, Dad…", Harry tried.

"Quiet Harry, you don't know what this is about", Norman said.

"Oh, my…what could I possibly say then? I can't undo things…all I can say that I'm sorry. But I never wanted to hurt you, just tried my best", Ambrose nodded.

"You have done your so-called best all of my life. It's too late for charity now", Norman shook his head. "But don't worry, we won't be staying. I just came to pick boys up."

"But I don't wanna leave yet!", Harry yanked his arm as Norman dragged him towards the doorway while Peter followed behind.

"Do you really think I'm gonna ask your opinion?! From now on, I won't listen to any of your explanations, pleads or whatsoever! Goodbye…Father. Take care", Norman grunted, dragging Harry to stairs. Lifting himself slowly up, Ambrose walked to the door and leaned to look from behind it a bit.

 _Well, now we see how this is gonna go..._

"But you can't do this! I just learned many new things about my roots and wanna know more!", Harry hesitated, grabbing the railing that Norman had to stop and turn around.

"Didn't you hear what I said?! This isn't in your hands to decide! If I say we are gonna go home, then we are!"

"Well you can go if you want, but I'm staying here! I just got a grandfather and I'm not letting him go!", Harry spat back.

"Harry…don't try my temper", Norman was fuming with anger.

"No Dad! I'm not just some object you can use however you please, without asking my opinion! I have my rights to decide, even if I'm living under your roof! So if you wanna make this hard, I'm sure gonna fight back without hesitation."

Peter watched Osborns, who stared at each other, eyes burning. This was going to a dead end.

 _Oh, dear…where this is heading?_

"Son…you don't know what you are up against. Yes, you aren't a little kid anymore and I should trust your judgment more. But as a father, I must protect you from things I find as a threat. It's just how it is."

"But Grandpa is not a threat! The story I heard you telling is not true at all! At least not how your father sees it", Harry said.

"Well, he is lying! He is nothing, but a selfish, cruel and arrogant bastard! He does not care about anyone else than himself!", Norman tried to reason with his son.

"But what if it's only your imagination?! Since I don't know should I even believe you! This is not the first time you lied and kept secrets from me! Like claiming that we are the only Osborns alive…but oh! Then what happens?! I learn that your father is alive and does not even live far from us!"

"I didn't tell about him, because I wanted to protect us! You have no idea what he's done to me…humiliated all those years! And you running off to meet him like this without even telling me is not the way of dealing with this!"

"Well if I didn't do that, you would have never agreed to come here in the first place! Do you have any idea what it is like to hear all about your sad childhood by accident?! I didn't even know you were seeing a therapist! BECAUSE YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!", Harry screamed.

Both Peter and Norman stared at Harry, who panted heavily. He was fuming with anger.

"Harry…listen! You are filled with stress and confusion. But we can figure this out, together! We don't need Ambrose, not now, or never! Just the two of us, like always", Norman took a couple of stairs up.

"Well, then you should not hide things from me! What kind of family is this, where you always hear things by accident?! Lies after another...how do you think our relationship is gonna heal and remain strong when you always do this to me?!"

"I...I admit I've been unfair towards you by doing that. But the truth is that...I'm still progressing with this all...and it's not an easy project. And why I didn't tell you I'm seeing a therapist? Well, because..."

"What makes you think I even care anymore?!", Harry said angrily. "Let's be honest...you have never cared about anything, than only money and success. I'm just a key to keep the stage clean. And after that's done, you push me aside."

Norman couldn't believe Harry was so rude towards him. He felt like his heart was stabbed with a knife. If his own son despised him so, was there more to be done?

"Harry...maybe you should calm down. You are under a stress...", Peter tried.

"Oh, not you too Peter! Why you are always defending him?! Even then when he hurts me! Maybe Ock was right...you two should be a family instead of me", Harry spat, starting to climb stairs back up. Feeling horrified how his own flesh and blood was gonna slip away, Norman took fast steps and grabbed Harry by his wrist.

"Look son…I'm so sorry I never told you the truth about my childhood! But I have tried so hard to forget it…and still, I'm coping with the traumas it gave. But I swear I did what I did because of your safety. Even if it didn't always maybe sound like it…but I have always thought about you. Even while being The Goblin…deep inside my true form never faded completely. And you know why? Because I remembered you. You were the reason I was able to break free from my curse. Please, just don't shut me out of your life!"

"Give it up already! You have already done that! As if some false tears are gonna change my mind!"

"Well, what can I do to convince you then?! I have been honest, that's all I can do! But you know how showing emotions and affection aren't my strongest traits!"

"Hah, aren't you noble", Harry spat again. "Always about what _you_ can't do. How about _my_ feelings?! _My_ needs?! You never asked do I need therapy or anything like that!"

"Well I thought you didn't want it since you usually share these things with Peter...", Norman muttered.

"What a lame excuse...you didn't even bother to confirm the fact. You know what Dad? I think we're done here. And this seals my decision...I'm gonna stay here with Grandpa. Since I can't join the Academy anymore and you won't give me my armor back...why should I return home? Ock is gone, so I'm safe here. And as for you...you can go and make more money, forgetting I even exist. And once Oscorp is back up, your life is gonna be perfect again. Goodbye", Harry turned his back, climbing stairs up.

Staring after the boy, both Peter and Norman were stunned. Harry rarely was this mad...but when felt insulted, he sure didn't hide it. They were the only ones to see all the sides of the young man. Especially Norman was shocked...and as spotted his father watching the scene behind the door, had enough.

 _I'm not gonna give him the opportunity mocking me being a bad parent...and I'm not like him. Unlike my father...I care for my son._

"No...NO! I'm not gonna allow this! No matter what you say...but I won't let you run away from me any longer!", Norman suddenly grabbed Harry by his shoulders, which surprised the young man.

"Get...GET OFF ME!", Harry screamed, leaning heavily backwards...which made Norman slam against the railing...and land off.

"AAAHH!"

 _*Slam*_

Staring in shock, boys leaned to look over the edge as Norman lay in n the middle of the stone floor, on his back. He had hit his head against it, causing blood to fall.

"MR. OSBORN!", Peter ran down, kneeling beside Norman and examined him. Harry was too shocked to move...all that he could do was stare and shake like hell.

 _It was my fault...he's hurt because of me! YOU IDIOT!_

"Oh dear...is he okay?", Ambrose came down.

"He's senseless...we need a doctor. Hurry!", Peter said, focusing on Harry.

"I...I'M SORRY!", Harry covered his face and ran out of the door before Peter managed to say anything. Ambrose gazed after him and then spoke.

"I call help. Wait here", he said and left. Holding Norman's head, Peter was still staring after his friend...not sure what to think.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Hey...", Peter walked to Harry, who sat on the backyard bench. The wind was blowing strongly and the sky was dark.

"H-how is he...?", Harry sniffed, eyes red.

"He...he has a couple broken ribs...and a serious concussion. He's under strong medication, but the doctor cannot say when he wakes up...or...", Peter sighed.

"Or...?! No, don't tell me that...!", Harry gasped.

Closing his eyes sadly, Peter dropped his gaze. Harry knew what that look meant.

"No...NO! IT CAN'T BE...!", he started sobbing. Peter patted his friend's shoulder.

"Harry...I know it sounds hard, but you need to be strong. I know you didn't mean your words...and now, Norman needs you more than ever."

"But he's hurt because of me! I was ignorant despite he tried to explain...and look at what happened!"

"The more reason you must make things up to him is to be there for your father. He _needs_ you Har. Seriously", Peter squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You are the son of The Iron Patriot, the great hero Patrioteer. And heroes _never_ abandon their loved ones, no matter what the situation is."

"I...I guess you're right", Harry sighed. "Luckily I have Grandpa with me. I'm not alone now, unlike before..."

"And you have me. But pal, I think you should stay sharp around your grandfather. I'm still not trusting him...I think he is hiding something."

"Hiding? What do you mean?", Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno...but trust me, my sense is hardly ever wrong. And something in him bothers me", Peter rubbed his chin.

"Okay...I promise to be careful. But hey Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for always being here for us...I appreciate it", Harry smiled a little. Giving fist bumps, boys sat silently side by side. Inside the mansion, Ambrose watched them through the window...and then turned his head to Norman who slept in the bed.

 _Oh yes...after all these years, I finally get my chance. Don't worry Norman...I'm gonna take care of my son and grandson...with father's word._


	15. All's Well That Ends Well, Or?

"You really have to go?", Harry asked Peter who was packing his backpack. A couple of weeks had passed since Norman's accident and he showed slow recovering signs but was still senseless.

"I'm afraid yes…Fury has pounded me with his angry messages. And since Ock is still missing, I must go back to the city and help The Avengers with the chase. And I also need to train some of our friends in case something happens."

"Oh, okay…", Harry sighed. He had been very sad and unhappy ever since he and Norman argued. Ambrose surprisingly continued his soft line and comforted his grandson the best way he could think of.

"Harry…trust me, everything is gonna be okay. Norman is recovering and although I hate to admit it that by staying here, you two are under better protection than coming back to town since we don't know for sure where Ock is. Just keep your eyes open", Peter nodded.

"Yeah…", Harry put his hands in his pockets. "I just wish I could join the Academy again…"

"I'm sure you will. But let's be honest, you don't have yet enough experience to fight. Or do I have to remind you how our first mission together ended?"

"No…", Harry shook his head for the memory of the Anti-Venom. "I think I got your point. And besides, I have more interesting things to solve out now."

Smiling, boys walked outside where the limo was waiting.

"I told the driver to get you home", Harry told. "Faster method than the train."

"Right…well thanks, pal! I see you asap", Peter smiled and grabbed the door. "And Har…seriously, speak with Norman when he wakes up. It will ease your mind a lot."

"I will", Harry smiled a little and waved as the limo left. Once it was gone, the boy turned to see the mansion. This house was really creepy.

"So, your friend left?", Ambrose asked as Harry walked back inside.

"Yeah, he had some things to take care of back at home. But how is Dad?"

"Sleeping as usual. James is with him."

"Oh…", Harry leaned his head against his hand and rolled the spoon in his other. Noticing this, Ambrose cleared his throat.

"So…I heard your and Norman's argument. And it sounded pretty…bad."

"One of the many", Harry sighed again. "It's more than a tradition that we argue about something. We always do."

"I see…it looks like your relationship is not doing so well."

"No…well we were improving but now…it's just like those old times. He lies and pushes me aside."

Patting Harry's shoulder, Ambrose gazed at this tortured child. And enjoyed giving his comfort.

"Grandpa…may I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, you said you saw us on the news many times. Then you must know about…", Harry couldn't finish.

"About…what?", Ambrose asked. When Harry was just about to open his mouth…something told him to stop. He couldn't mention it out loud.

 _I can't tell him about The Goblin…but why? He's my grandfather…but somehow it sounds too…personal._

"Uh, nothing. Forget it", Harry smiled and shook his head. Raising his eyebrows, Ambrose decided not to pressure the boy. He needed to earn his trust.

"Well, you can always tell me if something bothers you. That's why I'm here for", the old man smiled and got up while Harry did the same.

"I'm going to have some rest. You are free to look around the house if you want", Ambrose smiled.

"Okay…thanks!", Harry smiled back as he was left alone. Walking fast stairs up, he knew exactly where he was gonna go. And it didn't take long when he was standing in front of the door which gave him the creeps earlier.

 _But something in this door bothers me…I need to know what's inside._

Yanking the knob, Harry tried to open the door. And suddenly…managed in it.

 _Huh…but Grandpa said it was locked!_

Leaning to look, Harry saw nothing, but darkness. Taking his phone, he examined the closet…only realizing that it was actually a corridor.

 _What is this place?_

Looking over his shoulder, Harry made sure that he was alone. And then…closed the door behind him, letting the darkness surround him. Although this was pretty stupid…but the curiosity was too strong. So slowly he began to walk forward.

 _Hmm…_

Hating his curious and stubborn nature, Harry kept walking. It always led him into trouble…among the situations, he didn't want to be part of.

 _I hate this…_

Suddenly, voices made Harry stop.

 _*Blowing sounds*_

"Is that…blowing?!", Harry gazed forward. "But why would there be…?"

Feeling how his skin went crawl, the boy started to back away. Something in this place made him feel nervous…and why Ambrose lied about the door being locked? Running fast back to the door, Harry slammed it shut and backed against the wall. He never wanted to go there again.

 _What…what was that?!_

Walking away, Harry stared at this big door…and decided to stay away from it from now on.

 _-o-o-o-_

Later, Harry was examining the garden with Ambrose. He didn't understand why it was called The Gray Gardens…not at least with these landscapes.

"Did you bring Dad here often?", the boy examined some of the trees.

"Sometimes, yes. But James is more of an outdoor person, so he used to take Norman out."

"How long he has been here? He looks pretty old."

"As long as I can remember", Ambrose replied. "He has been here before your father was even born."

"Really? Cool", Harry smiled…and spotted an owl nest in the tree.

"How cute! See that Grandpa?"

"Yes. Did you know that Norman liked to take care of the animals when he was young?"

"No…he did?!", Harry stared.

"Indeed he did. Like at that time…", Ambrose gazed at the sky…

* * *

" _Dad, Dad!", a ten-year-old Norman ran into the living room._

 _"Yes, son, what is it?", Ambrose sat on the couch, reading a newspaper._

 _"Look what I found! An egg that was on the grass! I wonder if it's a bird egg?"_

 _"Hmm, let me see…", Ambrose took a better look. "Yes, it looks like it. Where exactly you found it?"_

 _"From the backyard. And I think I heard beeping. Could you come and take a look?", Norman asked._

 _"Sure. Let's go", Ambrose answered, following his son outside. Walking under a tree where Norman found the egg, they soon spotted a little owl flying above it._

 _"See? There it is!", Norman pointed. "It must be looking for this."_

 _"I guess so…put it back down. The mother looks stressed", Ambrose commanded._

 _"Just a moment", Norman put the egg down, grabbing some leaves and grass._

 _"Norman…what are you doing?", Ambrose raised an eyebrow._

 _"I don't want this egg to be cold. Now, done", Norman smiled and ran after his father._

 _"Hey, Dad?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you think it will be found?"_

 _"Of course son. Parents never abandon their children", Ambrose smiled. Watching him and then over his shoulder, Norman smiled…he felt really good by helping an innocent creature._

* * *

"Wow…", Harry listened. "I never knew Dad liked animals. He never allowed me to have one."

"Well, he was always like that as a child. Caring for others…I'm a bit worried about how cold and tough he has grown. And how he takes it out on you…", Ambrose muttered.

Sighing, Harry felt bad how he couldn't deny the fact completely. If Norman was mad, Harry was the one to hear it. Yelling, anger, blaming…mocking.

 _Can we ever fix this? And more importantly…do I even want to?_

Suddenly, both Osborns saw how James walked to them.

"Master Ambrose!"

"Yes, James?", Ambrose asked as Harry stood up. "What is it?"

"It's your son sire…he's awake!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"Child…you should eat", James offered Harry some soup as they were sitting in the kitchen.

"No thanks…I'm not hungry."

"Look Young Master Harry…your father was pretty perky when he woke up. The doctor said that luckily, his concussion turned out to be lighter than he at first thought. He has no serious head injuries and broken bones will heal in time. So cheer up", James smiled.

"Well, we had luck…since if…", Harry stopped as Ambrose walked in.

"How is he?", James asked.

"Feeling a bit dizzy…but the temper is the same. It can be confirmed by the fact that when he saw me, he was close to exploding."

"Well that's good", James cleaned some glasses. "Hopefully he recovers soon."

"Yes…but he must have a lot of bed rest, just in case his condition drops. And…he was asking about you", Ambrose gazed at Harry.

"R-really?"

"Yes. You can go and see him if you want."

"Okay…thanks", Harry stood up and walked towards Norman's room. And when he was standing in front of the door, his body was shaking like hell.

 _Come on Harry…remember what Peter said. You can't avoid him forever._

Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door slowly. Leaning to look, he saw Norman sitting under the sheets, without a shirt and his chest, as well as stomach, were tightly tucked. He was looking out of the window, forehead having a huge bandage. Seeing his father like this nearly ripped the young Osborn apart.

"Uhh…krhmm…", Harry cleared his throat. Turning his head, Norman focused on him. Closing the door, Harry walked slowly in front of the bed.

"How…how are you doing Dad?"

"Well, it depends on which part of me you mean. It's not every day I'm getting pushed down the stairs by my own son", Norman coughed.

"I'm…I'm so sorry about that", Harry muttered. "I never wanted to hurt you…"

"Really? I got a very different picture of your behavior."

"I…I was mad! But you can't seriously think I would push you down on purpose?! I got really scared!"

"Why I find that hard to believe? You have made it very clear what a monster and failure I am as a father", Norman sounded hurt.

"Uhh…well I can't deny I didn't think like that…but then again, you hurt me as well. Lying about Grandpa, hiding things…like you have done for so many times", Harry answered, gazing at his shoes.

"Yes…but I never did those things just to hurt you on purpose. I could never do that. I'd rather hurt myself before doing something to you."

"Well, why are you always keeping things from me then?! You are only pushing me away by doing that."

Sighing, both father and son were silent. Harry felt that he would break down at every moment. Watching his son, Norman decided to try and fix the situation.

 _I can't lose him…so I won't stop trying._

"Harry…come here."

Lifting his head, Harry saw how Norman pointed at the chair beside him. Walking carefully there, the teen down. Putting his hand on his boy's shoulder, Norman began.

"Son…look. I'm so, so very sorry about this mess. You are right, I should have told you about my therapy lessons, the childhood I had and about your grandfather. But I wanted to keep you out of harm's way. And guess I thought you can't handle such stories…even I cope with them."

"But we are supposed to be a family! If there are secrets between us, we will never get things to work. I wanna have a father who tells me if something is bothering him. And I'm not just some dumb little kid…I can handle hard things just fine. I have seen so many things during my life and…"

"Well that's the point", Norman suddenly stopped Harry and rubbed his hair. "I don't want you to handle any hard things anymore. You have seen way too much…I just can't let you suffer any longer. So that's why I thought it would be better if I deal with my ghosts with somebody else…so that I can focus on to be a better father to you and take care of your feelings instead."

Feeling how he was trembling, Harry didn't know how to answer.

"But why…why didn't you tell about Grandpa then? I just can't understand that…"

"The same reason I've kept my past from you. Since no matter what my father says…but he is very cold and selfish. And he does not love me…I learned that at a very young age. And then I decided that if I was someday gonna have children…I would not be like him."

"Well, what about those stories you imagining things? According to him, you are bitter and only making these up", Harry wondered.

"He is just trying to turn you against me", Norman said seriously. "He is jealous because I was blessed with someone who loves me as me and that I succeeded without his help."

"Peter said the same…he says I should not trust Ambrose just like that. But he is so nice…I find hard to believe that he could have done all those things…", Harry muttered.

"I know it sounds like that…but I must ask this. Who are you willing to believe more…your own father or your grandfather you just met? I know you probably doubt me and have every reason…but I hope that deep inside you know I've always done things because of love", Norman said.

Leaning his head against his hands, Harry examined Norman's gaze. It was filled with concern, pain, and fear.

 _Fear of losing me._

"Son…I know we had our ups and downs…but I'm willing to put all these arguments behind. I don't wanna destroy what we have already created…so I'm ready to forgive you the case with Octavius and how you came here without telling me."

"Hmm…", Harry muttered.

"But it means you must try to forgive my mistakes as well…I know it's hard but if we try, we can start a whole new page in our relationship. The Goblin, The Anti-Venom…all of them are destroyed, so there are no monsters to control us anymore", Norman nodded.

"Well…"

"So Harry…now we come to the main point. I'm gonna ask you one serious question…and I want you to be honest when you answer. Since what you say, will specify everything", Norman took Harry's hand in his own, rubbing it.

"Oh, okay. Ask away then", Harry said.

"Well…now that you have heard many things and all kinds of feelings and thoughts must be running in your head. But I want you to take a deep look at them…and decide. Decide whose side you are gonna take…who are you going to believe in this. So, in other words...are you choosing Ambrose, or me? Think carefully before you say anything."

Harry had a brainstorm. This was very uneasy…but he understood why he was asked about this. He couldn't believe both his father and grandfather…one of them was hiding something from him. True, Norman had done many mistakes and didn't deserve his trust…but Ambrose on the other hand just came into his life and was still a total stranger. Sure he was nice…but something in him scared Harry as well. And he remembered Peter's words…his bff was someone who would ever lie to him. If he said something was wrong, then he was telling the truth.

"I…", Harry watched Norman. "I'm willing to end our fights as well Dad. So my answer to your question is…well, you know it already. Like it always has been…and always will", he finally smiled a little.

Feeling how huge weight disappeared from his shoulders, Norman pulled Harry into a hug. Feeling how emotions took him over, the boy broke down…and grabbed tightly his father's waist.

"And I'm so sorry once again that you got hurt…I swear I didn't mean it!"

"Well, I'm breathing and healing…so don't worry about it. But I'm more worried about how I'm able to travel back home…"

"Actually…", Harry sat back up. "I don't think we should yet leave. Pete suggested we stay out of town until Ock is caught. And since he doesn't know about your father at all, he can't possibly find us here."

"But I can't stay in this house! It gives too many bad memories…", Norman shivered.

"Dad…remember what you said? Put the past behind you. You are grown up now, Grandpa can't harm you. And I promised, I won't leave your side. No worries", Harry smiled.

"If only it was that easy…very well then. But I need you to promise you will stay close to me. I don't want you to spend time with my father alone."

"I…I promise. I mean he's nice and all…but when I think of Peter's words more carefully…he also gives me the creeps. I don't know how to explain it…but his look burns my soul", Harry shivered.

"I know that feeling way too well…trust me", Norman answered.

"Yeah…but there is also something else. You know that big door at the end of the second floor? It's kinda creepy…what is there?"

When Norman heard that, his eyes widened so badly that Harry freaked out.

"The door…you didn't open it, did you?!"

"Well yeah, I wanted to see what's behind it and walked that corridor a bit. Then I heard some blowing sounds and…"

"No…you must _never_ go near it! Promise me you won't open that door again!"

"But Dad, what…?!"

"Is that _clear_?!", Norman interrupted, focusing on his son's confused eyes.

"Y-yeah…all clear", Harry nodded, full of confusion.

"That's my boy", Norman smiled. Smiling back, Harry's expression became suddenly thoughtful.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Well, now that we have made peace...does it mean I'm not grounded anymore? And that I could have my armor back?"

"Harry...", Norman began, but Harry stopped him by yanking carefully his father's arm.

"Dad...please! You said we are gonna have a fresh start so doesn't it mean my studying in the Academy too? I promise to be careful and do all the housework if you let me join again!"

"I...", Norman sighed. "Well, guess I said that...very well then. You can have your armor back and continue practicing...but there is a couple of conditions."

"And they are...?"

"First, the GPS tag will remain on The Patrioteer armor in case of emergency. Second, you won't use it outside the class without asking for my permission. Third, no fighting lessons and fourth, you will join until Octavius is caught. Deal?"

"Well, I guess that sounds fair...okay then, it's a deal", Harry offered his fist and he and Norman made fist bumps. "Thanks, Dad."

Before Norman could answer, suddenly the door opened and Ambrose stood in the doorway.

"Everything all right here?"

"Yes, everything is perfect", Norman suddenly put his arms around Harry's chest which made the boy blush. "Perfect."

"I see…", Ambrose looked irritated. "Well, it looks like you are recovering fast."

"Of course. Being surrounded by love and care sure is good medicine."

"Right, well…", Ambrose coughed. "I just came to tell that it's time for you to choose your room, Harold. James will make it ready for you."

"Oh he doesn't have to", Norman shook his head. "Harry will stay here with me."

"Oh please Norman, he is not some little kid anymore to look after around the clock. You are being way too paranoid."

"I don't need your advice on how I raise my son", Norman spat. "Harry stays here and that's final."

"Unbelievable…well, if that's what you wish. James will bring dinner later", Ambrose left, closing the door.

"Temper sure is the same…", Harry muttered, seeing how Norman gazed after his father. "Dad?"

"What?", Norman snapped back to reality.

"You okay?"

"Umm…yes yes. My head just hurts a little…"

"Well have a rest then. You look pretty tired."

"Good idea. Just one moment…", Norman laid down on his back, closed his eyes...and fell asleep. Smiling a little, Harry tucked his father under the blanket. Walking quietly out of the room, he felt the real happiness that they didn't have to fight anymore.

 _Night Dad...sleep well. Love you._

As Harry headed towards the stairs, he didn't notice how Ambrose was leaning against the wall.

"Harold."

Turning around, Harry spotted him.

"Oh, hey Grandpa! Didn't see you."

"How are things between you and Norman? You were with him for some time", Ambrose came down.

"Oh well...Dad and I made peace! We are getting along again", Harry smiled. But to his surprise, Ambrose didn't smile back.

"Are you sure that was wise?"

"Uhh...what do you mean? Why wouldn't it be?"

"I'm just worried what if he is gonna fail you again. It wouldn't be the first time he hurts those he loves."

"Look, Grandpa...I appreciate you are concerned about me. But seriously, it's your son and my father we're talking about here. And I don't seriously wanna fight with him on purpose. Instead, you should be happy for us. At least what you told me earlier", Harry said. Ambrose stared at him for a moment...until took a few steps forward, observing the young man only a couple of inches away.

"Look child...I'm just looking out for you. I just got my grandson back after all these years...and I'm not going to let anyone harm him."

"W-what are you saying?! You can't seriously think Dad would harm me...", Harry stared, feeling uncomfortable.

"You obviously don't know everything...just be careful around him. We wouldn't want anything _green_ to happen again, now would we...?", Ambrose's gaze burned Harry's soul.

"W-what?! H-how can you...?!"

Without answering, Ambrose walked towards the kitchen. "The dinner is ready soon. Wash your hands before coming", he said, leaving stunned Harry stare after him. Suddenly Peter's words and Norman's story didn't sound so stupid anymore...

 _-o-o-o-_

"Finally you decided to show up", Fury grunted as Spider-Man landed in front of him. "Had a good vacation?"

"Well nice to hear you have missed me so", Spidey replied. "So, how things are doing here?"

"Could be better…it's so frustrating to live with this tension and quandary. Never can know if Ock is just around the corner…"

"Mm-hmm…", Spidey walked beside Fury. "Have The Avengers done any progress?"

"Nope. This is like some lame comedy…I bet that dorbeetle is laughing at us somewhere in his dirty hideouts. And I look like a total idiot."

"Now now Nick, don't be so negative. I'm sure we'll find him. Sooner or later he will let me know."

"Let's hope so…but on your way now! Others are waiting", Fury commanded. Making a salute, Spider-Man left, soon arriving in the training room.

"Hello everyone! I'm ba…", he stopped as saw others. The Web-Warriors, his old team, and the new students were fighting and yelling at each other.

"Not like this! Can't you get anything right?! Looks like you are blind!", Flash yelled.

"Calm down Flash…they tried their best", Miles said.

"Hey guys, my tablet is heating up…anyone has a charger?", Cho yelled.

"Do I look like some walking closet?! Go and ask from your nerdy doctor friend", Scarlet pushed others out of the way.

"Ouch! Hey, don't do that!", Power Man spat at some agents. "There is plenty of room to walk around!"

"Obviously you are still practicing Ava…come on, you graduated and are still reading some lame books!", Nova teased her.

"Be quiet Sam! You don't wanna taste these!", White Tiger snarled.

"Ooh, like I'm scared! Bring it on!", Nova teased and the duo started chasing each other.

"What in the world…?!", Spidey stared as Danny walked to him.

"Looks like everyone are filled with negative energy…they have been like this for days now."

"Seriously…how this place is gonna keep running if they can't be without a fight even for one day?!", Spidey muttered while IF shrugged. Watching the group…the web-slinger finally snapped.

"ENOUUGGGHHH!"

Stopping, everyone turned to see Peter who panted.

"SERIOUSLY GUYS! This is getting nowhere! I'm gone only for a couple of weeks and this place is like a zoo! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Mumbling, the group stared at each other.

"Look, I know this is confusing and you all are probably under a stress. But I need you to get yourself together. If you lose your minds now, then Ock will win for sure!"

"Sorry…", everyone muttered.

"No biggie…let's do some changes here and combine our teams. Agent Venom, Power Man, Scarlet Spider, and Nova, you are taking care of the first night patrol and guard the prisoners. Iron Spider, Kid Arachnid, White Tiger and Iron Fist, you are responsible for helping Connors and other agents with their classes. And I don't wanna hear one negative word!"

"Right…", everyone muttered and went back to work.

"Looks like they listen to you", Coulson smiled. "Some things never change!"

"Nope…but I can't keep my eye on them forever! They gotta learn how to behave and face their fears", Spider-Man sighed.

"Patience Parker. Remember when you started here? You were worse than a monkey!"

"Ohh do I…like that case with Doctor Doom", Spidey grinned.

"Don't even say it…", Coulson shook his head. "But I must continue working, so see you later!"

"Yep", Spidey made a fist bump and walked to the corridor. Deciding to take a quick check in the main lab, he began to walk towards it, when spotted a very familiar redhead having a chat with some other students.

"MJ!"

"Oh?", the girl whipped around. "Peter, you're back!"

"Indeed I am", the boy smiled as his friend hugged him. "How are you doing? I see you have made some friends already."

"I'm doing great! Those other heroes are very nice. We are having so much fun!"

"Good to hear. I'm really happy you are here", Peter smiled.

"So am I", MJ smiled. "So, any news about Ock?"

"Nope…I can't think of any possible places where he could be. And more importantly…what is he up to?"

"If only I could help…but I don't know him as you do."

"Don't worry about it. I just want you to promise me something."

"Yeah?", MJ asked.

"I want you to keep your guard while being here. I don't want any of my loved ones or friends to get hurt because of Ock. So if something comes up…I want you to get out of here and get to safety", Peter said.

"Tiger, look. I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself just fine. And besides, I…"

"No, Mary Jane! You have to promise me", Peter interrupted her, taking her hand in his own. "I mean it. I know you are a tough girl…but please, do it for me."

"Okay then…I promise. Feel any better?", MJ asked.

"A lot. But hey, looks like your friends are waiting", Peter pointed towards a bunch of heroes who stomped their foot against the floor. "I see you later."

Nodding, MJ rubbed Peter's cheek and ran after her friends. Turning towards the main lab, he was just about to go…

 _"Come out, come out little spider…come out, come out and play!"_

"Huh?!", Spidey whipped around. "Somebody there?"

 _"Peter…"_

Backing against the wall, Peter gasped. It was that creature again.

 _"Peter…come out and play!"_

Running through the corridor, Peter was horrified. His Spider-Sense didn't go on again…so this threat was really powerful.

 _Oh god, oh god..._

Reaching to the lab door, Peter opened it and went in. Walking to the computer, he tapped the password…when the lights went off.

 _Oh great…_

Putting his night vision goggles on, Peter sat down…when suddenly, on the screen appeared a recording file.

 _Hmm…what is that?_

A bit nervously, the young man opened the file. And gasped as heard the voice.

 _"Heh, heh…good day Spider-Man! Missed me?",_ Ock's voice echoed in the room. _"I see that you finally found my little message from your computer. Oh don't worry, others won't hear it. This is only for you."_

"Shit, shit…!", Peter muttered, putting the volume up.

 _"As you probably already know, I decided to take the matter into my own hands and disappear once Stark was taking me away from the city. I just couldn't stand his yapping…and I actually did a favor to us all by sparing him from my company."_

"You're sure right about that…", Peter muttered.

 _"And now, you are probably wondering where I am and what plans I might have. Will I destroy you? Or your loved ones? Oh don't worry, you are safe…for now. But you can be sure that I haven't forgotten those many times how you humiliated and played with me."_

"This is not good…", Peter was ready to open his communicator…

 _"Ah, I knew you were going to do that once you will hear my words",_ Ock's voice interrupted him. _"And no, this is not a live delivery. I recorded this message weeks ago but since I know your pathetic nature so well, I assumed you would go and tell Fury and your irritating hero friends about this. But I warn you…if you do that, you will be even more serious trouble. Since as kind as I am, I'm going to leave your friends out of this and focus only on you. After all, they don't have the same history as we do."_

"Just go to the main point already…", Peter muttered. He hated this…Ock had sure planned everything well.

 _"So, here is what we are gonna do. You will keep your mouth shut about this…and your dear friends will remain unharmed. But it wouldn't be me if I didn't make sure that you are not bluffing… so I leave Normie and his lovely brat out of the list. Yes, you heard correctly. You three have done so much harm to me, that it is time to balance the account once and for all. But don't be scared…I won't do anything, not yet. I wanna test you, how far you are ready to go for them. And more importantly…is your bond so strong that you can find a way to beat me. But I assure you, it's not gonna be an easy job."_

"You piece of…!", Peter slammed his fist against the table. "Why didn't I see this coming?!"

 _"And now…time to say goodbye, for some time. I will let you know once it's time for step one. So let the game begin…and good luck Parker! You and your dear Osborns are gonna need it!",_ the madman laughed…and the file disappeared from the screen.

Leaning backwards in his chair and rubbing his hair, Peter felt horrible. He was in big, big trouble now. He couldn't tell anyone…since if he did, Ock will harm his friends. Harry and Norman were already in danger...so he had to find a way to protect them. Luckily Aunt May was left out…but it didn't make him feel much better.

 _I can't believe this…_

Peter tried to locate the voice mail. But no, it was already destroyed. Ock sure knew what he was doing.

 _I must do something…but what?!_

Leaving the lab, Peter put his mask on and began to run through the corridor.

"Parker! Where are you heading now?! I need you here!", Fury yelled after him.

"Uhh…I'm gonna help Iron Man and others with their chase! I come back later", Peter quickly replied, running out of the door. Webbing fast towards the city, he decided to pay a quick visit to the ruins of Oscorp. Since whatever Octavius was hiding, maybe his former workplace had some tips on how to beat him…once again.

 _So you wanna play a game, huh Ock? Well as you wish…but I will make sure you aren't gonna win!_


	16. Prime Evil

_Right…here we are again._

Climbing on the walls, Spider-Man gazed around. Cables hanging from the ceiling, water had gathered on the floor and rocks lay everywhere. It was dark and dusty, but luckily the night vision goggles brought some light in.

 _Hmm…where now? Hard to locate the places because of this mess…_

Heading forward, Peter felt sorry for Norman. The boy knew how much his so-called father figure cared for his company. And it was a really hard thing to cope with.

 _"Ah, I knew you were intelligent Peter…but this is genius!"_

 _"Doesn't it appear I'm dilly-dallying?!"_

The relationship between Peter and Norman was really interesting. According to Harry, his friend was one of the few people who had earned Norman's full respect and trust. The CEO was really strict of people who he allowed to step into his and his son's lives. And no wonder…the famous Norman Osborn isn't someone to mess with. Especially if the plan is to threaten his family.

 _"Doc Ock can threaten me if he likes Vulture…but know this. My son will always be protected by The Iron Patriot."_

 _"This armor ensures that no one can hurt me…or my son!"_

Laughing a bit, Peter landed down. He couldn't believe he found some fun of this situation.

 _"Daad…not in front of the guys!"_

"Oh Har…don't lie to me. I know how you like when Norman gives you his attention", Peter smiled, pushing some rocks away. "Right, so the lab should be…there."

Running through the tunnel, Spidey made a quick look around the ruins. And soon, spotted a very familiar door, which was out its place. Walking in from the hole, he soon spotted the familiar stuff from Doc Ock's former lab.

 _Okay…is here anything which could help me? I don't have much time._

Sitting down, Peter rubbed his hands. He was tired…and needed to have a nap asap.

 _Man…don't fall asleep now…_

Leaning his head against his hand…when Peter spotted something. A little octobot between a couple of rocks. And it was moving.

 _Huh, is that an octobot?_

Jumping up, Peter walked to the bot and picked it up. Suddenly, it jumped down and began to scuttle across the tunnel. Staring after it, Peter began to follow. Maybe this octobot would lead him to Ock and he can stop his sick plans.

 _I hope so…_

Finally arriving at his destination, Spidey was confused where this octobot had brought him. It was hitting against a wall.

"Okay…this is where you brought me? Seriously?", Peter leaned his hand against the wall…and suddenly, it collapsed.

"OUCH!", Peter slammed on his stomach. Grabbing his head, he snapped it…and gasped.

Peter was looking at a room. And it had formerly been Ock's, no doubt. Prototypes of his robot arms, weird-looking chemicals…and all other stuff.

"Eww…now that's gross", Peter stood up. "But why Norman didn't tell about this when we were regaining my powers? Sure he must have known about this…"

Checking the room, Peter had never seen such a disgusting place. The room was dirty and filled with slime and some animal skeletons.

 _What sick things he has done here?!_

Leaning against the wall, Peter grabbed the nearest file and opened it. But it was empty.

"Nah, boring…", he grabbed the second book. Nothing. Next, nothing. Next…

 _WHAT?!_

Examining the last file he had opened, Peter wasn't able to say a word.

 _No…this is impossible. I mean how…?! No, just no way._

Grabbing his phone, Peter grunted as there was no signal. Deciding to go home and continue researching there, he left the ruins...deeply worried.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Thanks for taking my son to the baseball game James", Norman smiled as he was sitting under the sheet. "I would like to go too, but I can't walk…"

"No need to worry Master Norman", James nodded. "I'm more than happy by given the honor looking out for your offspring. And I love baseball myself as well."

"You do?", Harry put the cap on his head, turning it backwards. "Are you from NYC as well?"

"Oh no", James smiled. "I'm from Ireland, grew up in Dublin. But I moved to America years later and started working for Sir Ambrose."

"Cool", Harry smiled and turned to Norman. "Thanks for letting me go, Dad. I know it's much to ask among this situation."

Smiling, Norman gazed at his son. Harry had read from the newspaper that there was gonna be a baseball game in Boston and begged to go. At first, Norman denied such a thing…but when saw how bored the teen was, finally gave up, although very reluctantly.

"I'm with this as long as you listen to James. He's your boss today."

"I promise to take good care of him", James bowed. "But we must leave now unless we'll miss the game. We have a long drive ahead."

"Okay", Harry grabbed his baseball bat. "See you tonight Dad!"

"Just one moment. Come here", Norman pointed and Harry did as was told. Rubbing his son's shoulders and arms, Norman looked worried.

"Now…promise me you won't do anything reckless and wander off. You must obey James and stay close to him. Since if something happens…I can't even think of it. As I said before, you are the reason why I even bother to get up from the bed every morning. Don't make me lose that."

"I won't, Dad…I promise. Don't worry, I'm safe with James. Trust him", Harry smiled a little.

"Good. Have fun", Norman grinned, suddenly taking Harry's cap and ruffling his son's hair while the boy awkwardly tried to grab his hat back. Soon, Harry and James were out and once the boy waved to his father before disappearing in the car which took off, Norman sighed.

 _There he goes…grows up so fast. Apart from me…_

"Daydreaming again? As if that's new…"

Closing his eyes in frustration, Norman turned to see Ambrose who had come in.

"And what do you want?"

"Is that the way to talk to your father?", Ambrose sat down. "Norman…you are an adult now. Don't act like a stubborn teen."

"It doesn't matter how old I am. You don't deserve any respect", Norman muttered.

"Well, this does not surprise me. You have always been the black sheep in our family tree. Evolution sure missed something."

"Do you want something or did you come here just to mock me? I manage just fine without you."

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing. So Harold and James went to see the game?"

"Yes. It's good for Harry to get out of this house…and far from you", Norman answered.

"Oh right,…he is in much better hands by being under your wing. You've gotta be kidding me", Ambrose rolled his eyes.

"At least I love my son truly, unlike his grandfather his own."

"Son, son…why can't you see it? You're a horrible father. A failure. Or why else Harold came here and sought comfort from me?"

"Harry doesn't know everything. And I'm never gonna tell what a monster you are. And once I'm recovered, we leave…and will be far from you."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure…", Ambrose stood up. "Since I'm not gonna give him up without a fight."

"Are you threatening me?! You will stay away from my family or…!", Norman whined in pain as his ribs hurt.

"Oh please, don't you ever learn?", Ambrose grabbed his stick, hitting Norman on his sides which caused him pain. "You can't even stand a chance against me. So how could you possibly protect your boy? When I take care of him, maybe the Osborn family blood won't be completely destroyed."

"Go…go to hell…", Norman panted. "That's all I have to say."

"Phew…I really thought the world had taught you something. But it looks like I must still do my part", Ambrose sighed, suddenly pushing Norman down from the bed. Despite being old, he was still pretty strong. And since Norman was injured, he couldn't fight back.

"And now…remember how I used to punish you when you were a bad boy? Sure you remember."

"I'd rather not…", Norman held his sides.

"Well guess I have to remind you. But since you are an adult now, let's update the tradition. Trust me, this is for your own good", Ambrose grabbed Norman's trouser leg, dragging him out of the room. And as the chest and pelvis were tightly tucked and when even the breathing hurt, Norman didn't have a chance to free himself.

"Get off me you lunatic!"

"But Norman, is that the way to talk to your father? Thank your luck Harold isn't here to see this", Ambrose dragged Norman at the top of the stairs…and threw him over the railing. Slamming himself badly against the floor, Norman yelled in pain. Luckily he didn't hit his head again.

"Oh suck it up…you aren't gonna die if you feel some pain. Get up and show what you're made of!"

"My legs…I can't move! I need…I need help!", Norman screamed.

"Can't believe this…what pussycat you are?! Osborns never feel pain! Get up!", Ambrose commanded again.

"I said I NEED HELP! What is wrong with you?! I CAN'T WALK! AAHHH!"

"FINE! ALRIGHT!", Ambrose yelled. "Just shut up! We continue this later…looks like this family needs training. Luckily I'm here to clean up your messes and save Harold from the poor future with you."

Without answering, Norman glared at his father in rage as he went to call for help. A bit later, he was moved back to bed and the doctor was examining him.

"Mr. Osborn…I'm afraid I have some very bad news. Your legs are badly broken…you can't walk properly for weeks. What exactly happened that you hurt yourself like this?"

"I…", Norman muttered, seeing how Ambrose put his stick on his throat. Fearing he might do something to Harry if revealing the truth, Norman decided to keep quiet.

"I…I slipped over in the bathroom and hit myself…ah!", Norman muttered as his legs were plastered.

"I see…you should be more careful. I'm checking you the next week. Meanwhile, you must have a lot of rest and not stress yourself out", the doctor stood up.

"Don't worry doctor, Norman will be taken care of. With my word", Ambrose shook the doctor's hand, much to Norman's dismay.

 _What a pretender…_

"Thanks once again. Bye", Ambrose closed the door behind the doctor, then focused on his son. "Now, where were we…?"

"If you think I'm gonna let this to scare me, hell no", Norman spat. "You have maybe broken my legs, but it doesn't make me fear you."

"I wasn't expecting that", Ambrose took a chair and sat down. "I could not care less about how you feel about me."

"Well, what do you want then?! Stop rambling and spit it out!"

"Oh, that's very simple. Now that you can't walk, you are forced to stay here. And I can keep my eye on you…"

"Don't lie to me! I know you, you want something. What is it?!", Norman spat again.

"Well, if you insist. You see son…to tell the truth, this house is in very bad shape. Foundations fall slowly apart…and the lands keep rotting", Ambrose told.

"Well, why don't you do something about it? You have plenty of money to fix things."

"Tsk tsk…if only I had. But the truth is that…over the years, my fortune has gotten smaller and smaller. The old man must entertain himself…and eventually, I made a bad move where I nearly lost everything."

"Why this does not surprise me. When I was young, you had lots of women coming and going in here. Even day after when Mother died! How disgusting!", Norman snorted.

"Mock me if you like. At least I had some company, unlike you who no one wants. But anyhow, I have just enough to keep this place together…but not much. So I started to wonder about what to do…and then remembered Oscorp. I simply need money…lots of money. And you have plenty of it", Ambrose said.

"You can forget it! I'm not gonna give you one single penny!"

"Oh you idiot, I don't want your filthy pocket money! I have debts as well…and they can't be paid off just like that. And I'm not talking about little totals…I'm talking about millions. And guess what dear son of mine? Your company is the key."

"Are you deaf?! I'm not gonna give you anything! You won't have my money! Solve your own problems!", Norman was furious.

"Well, it doesn't surprise that you refuse to help your old father. Fine, if you aren't gonna help willingly, I'm gonna force you. You know I can do it", Ambrose said sharply.

"Once again, Oscorp won't help. My company is not gonna help monsters."

"Monsters?! Hah hah hah! Oh Norman, you sure are something. But I would keep my mouth shut if I were you", Ambrose slammed an old newspaper in front of Norman, who opened it…and stared.

"What…you know?!"

"It couldn't have been missed. Some monster you turned out to be…what ears and skin! Well, I must say it sure reveals your true face. No wonder Harold is afraid of you…", Ambrose crossed his hands.

"You don't know anything about this! I'm cured and Harry has a protection against the serum as well!", Norman answered.

"Oh really? How about his mental side? You aren't maybe looking like The Goblin anymore, but it's always part of you. You can't escape your soul…and in the end, he is gonna be the target…by your green hand."

"HOW DARE YOU! Harry and I have a strong and loving relationship! I would never hurt him!"

Looking at his son, Ambrose grinned and shook his head. His face made Norman really mad.

"I wouldn't be so sure…he sounded really confused and unsure when I had a chat with him after your talk. He is doubting you."

"Leave…leave him alone! You are not gonna use my son as a pawn in your dirty game! If you cut one hair out of his head, I swear…!"

"Watch your tongue", Ambrose interrupted. "I have no intention to hurt him…just gonna play hard to get what I want. And I'm giving you the freedom to choose."

"How charming…what are your options then?", Norman grunted.

"Oh, they are very simple. After thinking closely…why should I be satisfied with some silly millions…when I can have it all? So I'm simply taking Oscorp to myself."

"What?! NEVER!"

"I thought you'd refuse, so I made a scenario number two. The other option is that I'm taking Harold with me and we leave the city…and you will never see him again. And since he is still underage and with your history…I should have no problem to get his custody", Ambrose finished, focusing on Norman who stared in shock.

"No…you wouldn't…!"

"Oh, believe me, I'm more than ready to do that. So you must only choose between the most important things in your life…your company, or family. Shouldn't be hard for a jerk like you."

Norman was speechless…there was no way he could ever decide a thing like that. Oscorp and Harry were his life. He could not live without either of them.

"Please Father…can't we talk about this and make a deal? I will give you money if you just…"

"Too late…this is how we play the game in this family Norman. I'm giving you time to think…and hopefully, you choose wisely. And oh, if you mention the truth about the accident to Harold…I'll make sure you're gonna regret it", Ambrose replied, leaving the room. Grabbing his mouth with his hand, Norman closed his eyes…and trembled.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Okay, let's see what you have been up to Ock", Peter took the file and began to read it. It was well protected but luckily, code-breaking was one of the young man's strongest suits. And soon, he managed to get a full sight.

 _Wow…weird animal experiments, potions…I have seen these before. But these are what I'm more worried about…_

One of the files was titled "Mixed Minerals." Having a bad feeling about this, Peter opened it. And unfortunately, his worries were correct.

 _Oh no…these look exactly like the minerals Coulson found and Taskmaster stole! But how could Ock possible have a file of them, since they were only recently discovered…unless he knew about them all along and hired the villain to steal them. And I bet putting the bomb inside the ruins was his way to make sure that no one will accidentally find this…well, bad luck Ock!_

Now that Peter had found a reason for Taskmaster's stealing attempt, there was still one problem. What was Ock planning for these minerals? Were they connected with the message which concerned him, Harry and Norman? But how?

 _I need to speak with Connors…but before doing that, I gotta warn Osborns._

Taking his phone, Peter called Harry.

 _"Oh hey, Pete! What's up?"_

"Hi, pal…where are you? I can hear a lot of yelling."

 _"I'm in a baseball match in Boston with James. But guess what? Dad is recovering nicely and we ended our arguments! I'm so relieved",_ Harry said happily.

"Well, I'm happy for you…but I'm afraid I have some very bad news. Ock hit again", Peter said.

 _"WHAT?! Where?! How?! Is everyone okay?!"_

"Yeah, don't worry. But I'm afraid this is not concerning others…just you, me and Norman."

 _"How so?",_ Harry asked.

"Okay, don't panic now, but…", Peter told the news. Hearing that made Harry gasp.

 _"Oh, no…we are in danger! He is coming after us…what are we gonna do?!"_

"I don't know…I can't tell Fury or others if I do Ock will hurt them. And I can't let that happen."

 _"I understand…but I'm scared now. Dad is still recovering and if Octavius finds us, he can…",_ Harry sounded horrified.

"Don't panic now Har. I'm trying to locate the voice mail and track Ock down asap. In the meantime, don't come to the city. And avoid going out if it's possible. Just in case."

 _"Okay…well thanks, Pete! I'm gonna tell Dad as soon as I get back to the mansion. But keep in touch, I wanna know if there is anything new."_

"Of course. Bye", Peter shut the phone. Deciding to eat and have some rest before talking with Connors, the boy headed towards the kitchen. Even if this situation was dangerous, he needed to be calm and gather strength.

"Everything all right Young Master Harry?", James asked as Harry shut the phone.

"Yes…look, James, I think we should leave. The game is nearly over and we have a long drive ahead. Let's go before it gets dark."

"Fine with me", James nodded. Following him, Harry looked over his shoulders multiple times…and was restless.

 _Ock…why can't you leave us alone?!_

 _-o-o-o-_

Norman was looking out of the window. The sun was already setting and Harry and James weren't back yet. Feeling restless, he tried to call them both…but there was no signal.

 _Damn this place…can't even get through…_

"You're hungry?", Ambrose suddenly opened the door. "I ordered some takeout since James is not here to cook."

Without answering, Norman turned his head away.

"I see…you are still mad at me. Although I can't see why. I kindly gave you the freedom to choose."

"Between the parts, my life depending on?! Only a heartless father tortures his child like this."

"You know son…it surprises me you find this so hard. You sure keep yapping how important Harold is to you…but when comes a situation where you really should put him first, you are doubting. Looks like you don't care for him as much as he thinks…", Ambrose said.

"Say what you like, but I'm not gonna listen. You can't manipulate me", Norman answered.

"I'm not manipulating you, just forcing you to face the facts. Money won't disappear from this world…but people can't be replaced. And according to how your son looks up to you…you sure are crushing his hopes. What would he say if he were here now… seeing you thinking which is the most important thing in your life and you can't decide, even if the answer should be crystal clear. At least how you act towards him."

Biting his lip, Norman listened to how Ambrose's words echoed in his mind. True, he was having difficulties to choose…and that fact burned his soul.

"Leave…leave me alone please", he finally said and Ambrose stood up, walking away from the room. And after closing the door…grinned maniacally.

 _-o-o-o-_

"We're back!", Harry smiled and opened the door later the same evening.

"Welcome home", Ambrose smiled, coming down the stairs. "Had a fun trip?"

"Y-yeah…how your day went?"

"Good, really good. Norman is in his room if you want to see him. But I must warn you…he had a little accident."

"WHAT?! What happened?! Is he okay?!", Harry gasped.

"Don't worry, he is awake and all. But fell in the bathroom while trying to go to the shower…and broke both of his legs. He can't walk properly for a long time", Ambrose told.

"Oh god, he's so stubborn…well, I'm gonna go and check him. Thanks, Grandpa", Harry quickly passed him and ran out of sight, still remembering the last night conversation at the stairs.

"Had no problems with your son Sir?", James asked.

"Oh no, James…not at all", Ambrose smiled. "Not at all…"

"Dad, are you okay?!", Harry ran and opened the door. "Grandpa told how you fell and…"

"Oh, son…you're back!", Norman stopped tapping his phone in surprise. I was gonna call you again but there is no signal…"

"Yeah, my phone is sometimes dead too. Ambrose really should get a Wi-Fi", Harry replied, walking beside the bed. "Heck…your legs are truly broken. Why did you do such a stupid thing and went to the bathroom without help?!"

"I…I'm sorry, I…I wasn't thinking. But how was the game?"

"Good I guess", Harry sat down and took the cap off.

"Good to hear…but Harry, there is something I should tell you…", Norman muttered.

"Me too…wanna start?"

"Okay then…but please, don't jump to conclusions about what you're gonna hear. Alright?"

"Oh, okay…", Harry looked confused. Preparing himself, Norman told what happened between him and Ambrose earlier today.

"W-what?! Grandpa is forcing you to choose between me and Oscorp?! But why?!"

"This is just one of his sick games…I warned you this was gonna happen. I hope you finally see his true colors."

"Indeed I do…god, why I didn't believe Pete when he tried to warn me and came here in the first place?! I don't want that he makes you choose!"

"Me either…but if I don't, he is deciding for me. And I'm afraid he has ways…he even knows about The Goblin", Norman sighed.

"Yeah,…he told me the same earlier. What can we do?! Should we leave?", Harry asked.

"I wish we could…but I can't walk and according to the doctor, it was really close I didn't become paralyzed since my back had already taken so much damage. And after thinking about what Peter suggested…I realized that he is right. If we go back to town, we are easy targets for Octavius. He can't find us here, as irritating it is."

"Meh…I guess you're right. So…what are you gonna do? After all, you must make a very hard decision…"

"I…I honestly don't know. I can't possibly give him Oscorp, the reputation of the company would be ruined for good if my father gets his hands on it. Damn it!", Norman muttered but stopped once saw how Harry was looking at the floor.

"Son…what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing…I just get it now", the boy lifted his head. "Even then when your family is put on the plate, all you can think of is the success and the public image. Why I ever thought I could make a difference…?"

"What?! No, I didn't mean it like that…!", Norman gasped as Harry stood up and rounded the bed.

"Oh really? Face it Dad…you don't wanna lose Oscorp and that is your answer to Ambrose's deal. Let's just stop pretending and accept the truth. I just can't compete against it", Harry turned his back and walked to the door.

"No son…please, it's not like that! Of course, I'm not thinking you as some spare part! I'm sorry if you took it that way! Just please, don't go and leave me…!", Norman begged. Harry didn't answer…just closed his eyes and felt how tears rolled down on his cheeks.

"Harry, please…please listen to me! I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…I didn't mean it! Since..."

"I'm sorry Dad...but I just can't take this anymore! It's always this same conflict...I'm tired of fighting for your attention! If I can't have it naturally...I'm simply gonna give up. And you just proved it...once again", Harry sighed, grabbing the knob. "So, I'm gonna go and..."

 _*Thump*_

Turning around, Harry stared as Norman lay on the floor, grunting in pain as his legs hurt. Gasping, Harry ran to him and knelt.

"Are you okay Dad?! You should be more careful with your condition...!", the boy began, but soon found himself from a tight embrace.

 _"Gotcha...",_ Norman whispered in Harry's ear. _"And if you really think I would give up my the most important thing in the whole world...guess again."_

That was enough for Harry. Grabbing his arms around his father, he sobbed quietly.

"And remember...I know how you feel. Lonely and scared...but we are here for each other. We both promised that…let's not forget it", Norman smiled.

"But...but what about the deal? You must make a decision sooner or later..."

"Well, Ambrose can yap as much as he pleases. He is just trying to regain control by using you as a middleman. But no fear, I'm gonna handle this. Trust me."

"O-okay...but can you, in turn, promise me something? Promise that _no_ matter what, we stay together. Since...", Harry gazed up.

"Since...?", Norman looked worried.

Closing his eyes, Harry wiped them for the memory.

* * *

 _"Are you sure you don't wanna come along with me?", Harry asked, putting his mask on after he was wearing The Patrioteer armor completely. "The graduation ceremony is gonna start very soon."_

 _"Nah, you go ahead. I have still some paperwork to do so this might take a while", Norman answered, fixing a lab table._

 _"Oh, okay then. See you at The Triskelion", Harry began to walk, when heard his father's voice._

 _"Harry, wait."_

 _Turning around, Harry gazed as Norman walked to him, putting his hands on his boy's shoulders._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Now, remember that you have earned a great trust while allowed to join back the Academy and I'm letting you go without a guard to the ceremony. You know how I'm still against it but since you have proven your courage and accountability, I'm gonna support your dreams. I would not want to eat my words, so not any idiotic games or tricks, got it?"_

 _"Sure Dad, I gave you my word", Harry answered. "But look, I really must go or I'll be late."_

 _"Just one more thing. Remember the rules?", Norman asked sharply._

 _"Yeah yeah...", Harry sighed. "Must be extra careful, let you know where I am if you happen to ask it, avoid dangerous situations, etc. And that's not even all... I remember them! Can I please go now?!"_

 _"Yes you may", Norman chuckled a bit and patted Harry's shoulder as the boy put his mask on, walking to the window. "Stay safe, I see you later!"_

 _Lifting his thumb up, Harry sped up and began to fly towards The Triskelion. And when he looked at Oscorp over his shoulder before turning his head away...couldn't have known that it was the last time he saw his home as it used to be._

* * *

"And then I heard what Ock did when I was trapped under the dome...you have no idea that scare which ran in my heart. I...I thought you were gone for good and soon I would have to discover your body from the ruins...!", Harry babbled uncontrollably, unable to keep his trembling in check.

"Oh son...", Norman sighed sadly. "Forgive me, I never wanted to cause you any scare or worry. All just happened so quick and...well, let's forget the whole horrible case. But I promise you, we will _always_ be together. I wouldn't leave you, no matter what. With father's word."

Leaning his head against Norman's shoulder, Harry let his bad feeling out. And when felt being in safe hands…decided to open his mouth.

"Dad…there is something I must tell you as well. During the game, Peter called me…it's Ock. He's back."

"Oh no…what did he say?!", Norman held Harry by his shoulders. "Is he planning something?!"

"I don't know…he only said he won't forgive us how we teased him…and is gonna let us know once it starts again. Pete also told that he found a very disturbing file in the ruins…it looks like that idiot made the bomb to keep it as a secret. Concerns some minerals Taskmaster stole from S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier and which Coulson found from Africa. Does this ring any bells to you?"

"N-no…not at all. What on earth has Octavius done right under my nose? What is he up to?!"

"I wish we knew…but I'm scared Dad. Really scared", Harry trembled.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna protect you at all costs. Octavius won't harm you in any way", Norman said seriously and Harry buried his face in his father's shoulder. Tightening his grip around his son, Norman swore to keep his family safe…without knowing that these horrible happenings were just the beginning.


	17. Time To Panic?

" _Pete…hey Pete!"_

 _*Walking*_

" _Pete, can you hear me?"_

 _*Walking*_

"Uhhh…PETER!"

"Hmm?!", Peter snapped out of his thoughts and gazed down as Miles was looking at him.

"Oh, hey Miles…"

"You sure are deeply in your thoughts", Miles nodded as Peter landed on the floor. "Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, don't worry about me. I just had a long nap and man, my body is still sleeping…"

"You haven't slept for days? How do you keep yourself sharp?"

"Practice…so, how are you gonna spend your holiday? Sleep and eat?"

"Oh no, my Mom and I are gonna get to know this universe better and will have a long trip around New York. Despite we have settled in pretty well, of course learning all kinds of things here takes time", Miles answered.

"Sounds nice", Peter smiled.

"No problem…thanks for making this happen! Fury has been very strict about how many breaks we may have. But to tell the truth, I'm exhausted. Need some normal life too."

"I know that feeling", Peter nodded. Seeing how hard his friends were training, Peter decided to reward them and persuaded Fury to give all the heroes three weeks off. Yes, it was risky, but the wall-crawler knew everyone needed some rest to continue training. And besides, they weren't on Ock's blacklist.

 _At least I may have some comfort…_

"By the way, did you enjoy the pool party yesterday? Everyone was having so much fun", Miles smiled. "Even Scarlet was able to relax…he even smiled!"

"Until Flash pushed him into the pool…", Peter chuckled.

"It was a good thing…nerves get cooled down!"

Both boys started laughing, which echoed from the walls.

"What's so funny?", Flash came from the training room.

"Oh, nothing…had fun yesterday?", Peter asked him.

"Awesome! And this holiday…aahhh!"

"Yeah,…what are you gonna do?", Miles asked.

"Meeting my Midtown football team. We are gonna have a tight tournament ahead, takes my whole time. Can't wait!", Flash grinned.

"Good for you", Cho came after him. "I'm gonna spend time with Tony Stark's new science project. They are gonna test some new tech and I sure won't miss it!"

"Nice to hear", Peter nodded as his old team came along as well. "How about you guys?"

"Studying", Ava answered. "Won't let my grades drop because of this. Training for Ock takes too much of my time!"

"Spending some time with the Guardians of The Galaxy", Sam answered. "Gonna have a full planned action holiday!"

"I'm going back to K'un-Lun", Danny said. "Need to see how everyone is doing. We are still coping with Scorpion's betrayal."

"And I'm gonna spend some time with my family. It has been years since we did that", Luke answered.

"Well looks like you all have nice plans! I'm wishing you all fun time", Peter lifted his thumb up.

"So, how about you Peter?", Danny smiled. "What plans you have?"

"Oh I'm afraid I'm way too busy to keep any holidays and besides, I just had one. I'm gonna continue training here and try to find Ock. No worries."

"Well, you can always get in touch with us if need help. But hey, I'm out of here. See you after three weeks!", Flash waved his hand and left. Following his example, the group made their goodbyes and left. Putting his hands over his head, Peter smiled and watched after them.

 _Thanks, guys…I promise to keep you out of harm's way._

"Something I can never understand in you humans…and that's love towards childish things. I mean who would seriously wanna spend time by running after some ball around the grass field?", Scarlet came next to Peter, hands crossed.

"Well good day to you as well Ben", Peter said sarcastically. "So, what are you gonna do during the holiday?"

"I don't need a holiday", Scarlet answered. "I don't have time to play around when Ock is gone."

"You should relax. Even a little smile can really change perspective."

"Wake up punk…as if life is about some rainbows and unicorns. Hard work and training is what makes a man. But when we look at your body type…that leaves you out of the count", Scarlet answered and began to walk, followed by Peter.

"Well, maybe it's good that all the students won't be left completely without a guard. And now that Flash is out of the way, you can have all the classes just to yourself."

"Indeed", Scarlet revealed his knife. "Now, they will learn what a _true_ hero does!"

Shaking his head eyes closed, Peter smiled. Ben sure wasn't backing away from the challenge.

"Okay, I'm leaving the training in your hands. But Scarlet…may I ask a favor?"

"If you wanna give a hug, I warn you to think twice", Scarlet stepped back.

"Oh no, nothing like that! But I must ask you to look after MJ…I mean, Spider-Woman."

"Oh, you mean your girlfriend?"

"She's…I mean we are not like that…!", Peter blushed. "I just want her to be safe."

"Your face tells something else", Scarlet answered. "But if you insist."

"Thanks. And keep a special eye on Alex too. The Rhino."

"Right…don't even wanna know why", Scarlet rolled his eyes. "But you have my word."

Thanking, Peter turned towards the lab while Scarlet left for the next lessons. Soon, he met Connors.

"Spider-Man, you're back!", Connors greeted.

"Yeah, all things must end someday", Spidey smiled. "But Connors, I need to have word with you."

"Of course. Right now?"

"Yes."

Nodding, Connors put his stuff down and locked the door.

"Now we are alone. And I bet I know what this is about."

"Really?", Spider-Man asked.

"Yes, I was waiting for you to ask this", Connors put the lights off, opening the security door and walking in. Soon, he came back and was holding a glass box where the minerals were glowing.

"You sure know how to read my mind", Peter nodded, taking his mask off. "Have you done any progress with these stones?"

"I have. When you were gone, I made a lot of research. Coulson and Fury know about my results already, so good that I'm finally able to share the information with you as well."

"Okay…? Well, what have you discovered then?"

"That's the most concerning point…these stones are very rare and keep inside very interesting features. Like they are lasting and harder than diamonds, but can also change their appearance in different circumstances."

"I see…like what for example?"

"Well let me demonstrate", Connors nodded. First, he dropped the stones into the water…and they changed their form to match with it. Then, he put them into the fire…and after stopping, they haven't taken any damage. So, they held up heat pretty well. Next, they were hit with hammer…no damage or a single scratch.

"Wow…", Peter ruffled his hair. "They sure can be used in many ways. Awesome!"

"Yes, but that's not even all…let's go outside", Connors told. "I wanna show something else."

 _-o-o-o-_

"Why did we come all the way here?", Spidey asked as they flew in the middle of the ocean.

"Just wait. Here, stop", Connors told and they landed down on a little island. Walking out of the plane, Peter was confused.

"Connors…what is this?"

Without answering, Connors took a little weapon from his pocket and pointed it towards the water. Then…shot. Peter rubbed his chin.

"Okay…I don't still quite get why…"

 _*Explosion*_

"AAAHHHH!", Peter rolled and eventually landed into the water as a huge airwave wiped over the area. Coming to the surface, he panted.

"W-what…what was that?!"

"Look", Connors stood up, pointing at a huge hole in the water which was now a dry area.

"Woah…look at that hole! What caused it?"

"That's the most worrying part…", Connors opened the gun. "These", he showed pieces of the minerals.

"Uh, oh…those minerals caused this huge explosion?! But it was more like an earthquake or something!"

"I'm afraid they indeed did this. But the piece I used was only as big as your thumb."

"HUH?!", Peter gasped and stared at his fingers.

"Yes…imagine what a full-sized stone could do…", Connors muttered. Creating an image of Ock rioting around the city with the minerals and causing chaos everywhere made Peter turn pale and shook his head.

"I'd…I'd rather not!"

 _Oh no…what if Ock gets his hands on these stones?! He could take over the whole city! Or worse..._

"Indeed Spider-Man. So that's why Taskmaster was after them…he must have somehow discovered their special power. And since Otto is still missing, I can't help thinking that what would he possibly do if somehow gets the information…but maybe that is just my guess", Connors said while Peter gazed at him.

 _Oh Connors, how wrong you are…_

"I think we should get back. I need to put these pieces back to safety", Connors told and Peter agreed. Not long after that, they were back.

"I couldn't have ever guessed that these little rocks keep so much power inside", Peter leaned against the wall as Connors put them away, locking the door.

"Yes. But I need to examine them more and maybe then I'm gonna find a way of he we can use them safely."

"Let's hope. But thanks for this! I come back later", Peter left the lab. But once stepped out of the door…

" _I have a little spider and I'm very fond of him…"_

"Oh god, not again…", Peter backed against the wall. "Show yourself, whatever you are!"

" _He climbs on to my shoulder…"_

"Did you hear me?! COME OUT!"

" _And then up to my chin…"_

"Crap, crap…!", Peter ran along the corridor. The singing got even louder.

" _He crawls down my arm, and then down my leg, now he's a tired spider, so I put him to bed! HAAHAHAHHHHH…!"_

Suddenly, a huge pain went through Peter's head. Landing on his back, he grabbed his head and grunted.

 _Oh my god, this pain…it's killing me…help…_

Opening his eyes a bit, Peter saw how the room was spinning…and how a shadow appeared above him. It had two glowing red eyes...

"Who…are…?", Peter felt how his vision started to fade away…

 _*Darkness*_

" _Peter…can you hear me? Please, speak to me!"_

"Uhh…", Peter blinked eyes and turned his head around. Realizing that he was in the hospital wing, made him sit slowly up and see MJ and Ben with him.

"Are you all right Tiger? You scared me!", MJ took Peter's hand in her own and rubbed it.

"MJ? Where am I…? What happened…?"

"In the hospital", Scarlet leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "And I can say you sure were one hell of a weight to carry!"

"Carry? I still don't quite…"

"We found you from the corridor", MJ explained. "You were senseless and didn't respond at all, so decided to take you here. What happened?"

"I don't remember…all I can say that I felt a huge pain in my head and fell…I must have slipped over", Peter muttered.

"Oh really? Well then you can seriously forget the career as a ballerina if falling causes something like this", Scarlet grabbed Peter's hand, pulling the sleeve down. "Or was the floor filled with knives or something?"

Staring at his hands, Peter couldn't believe his eyes. They were full of deep cuts. As if someone had pushed nails through the skin.

"What…what are these?!", Peter examined his hands.

"We don't know…Coulson examined the corridor and didn't find anything strange. Peter…is everything all right with you?", MJ looked worried.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine, just a bit stressed out. Don't worry", Peter lied, when he remembered the scene before blacking out. Someone was singing…and he could have sworn of seeing a shadow above him before collapsing.

 _It must have done these…what is that creature?! One of Ock's work?_

"Well, it seems that you are fine, so I'm going back to the class. Don't work too hard punk", Scarlet walked to the door. "And weren't you asking me to look after your girl? Looks like roles are the opposite", he grinned, before leaving. Blushing, Peter put his sleeves back down.

"Scarlet sure knows how to keep the atmosphere up", MJ smiled. "But Pete, I'm really worried about you. Is there anything I can do?"

"As I said, don't worry. I'm gonna slow down and have a lot of rest. But if you really wanna do me a favor, I want you to be extra careful and listen to Scarlet. I'm really worried about what Ock is planning."

"Of course, I promised you. Trust me."

"Yeah…just wanted to make sure", Peter smiled a little. Suddenly, MJ leaned forward and gave a kiss on Peter's cheek.

"Same goes for you Tiger. Be careful, okay? But hey, I must go and continue training. See you around", the girl stood up. "And by the way…thanks for asking Scarlet to look out for me. You are such a sweetheart", MJ smiled and left the room. Gazing after her, Peter sighed in admiration…and then watched his hands. Whatever did this to him…was really creepy.

 _Okay…I think it's time for a serious crisis meeting._

 _-o-o-o-_

" _You sure about this Mr. Osborn?"_

"Yes, Jordan. I'm positive that I don't need therapy anymore. At least not for some time."

" _I see…well I'm happy that you finally trust your skills and can let the past remain as a memory. May I ask, what happened that you made this decision?"_

Turning his head, Norman looked as Harry was playing with a play station on the floor. Watching his son made him feel so much love and happiness.

"Well let's just say that I finally realized how much we must value those things which are the most important in our lives."

" _I guess I know what you are talking about…I'm happy for you! And if you need anything, you have my number."_

"Yes…thank you. Goodbye", Norman shut the phone.

"Who was it?", Harry asked while playing.

"Jordan…I ended my therapy lessons for now."

"Really?!", Harry turned around. "Are you sure that is wise?"

"Yes, I think I'm strong enough. After all, I have you. What else would I need?", Norman smiled. Smiling back, Harry turned back to play.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm…I'm sorry you missed the pool party. I don't wanna keep you apart from your friends, but we just can't take any risks in this situation."

"No harm was done. There will be other parties", Harry nodded and continued playing. "So…James took Grandpa to his weekly golf game?"

"Yes, today is Tuesday. He has done so as long as I can remember", Norman answered.

"What a weirdo he is…but why I can't tell him I know about the deal or that he broke your legs by pushing you over the railing?! I wanna give him a piece of my mind!"

"I know you do…but we must keep a low profile."

"How can you be so calm?! First, he hurts you and then blackmails! He is a wacko! And I thought he was a good guy…", Harry threw the joypad away. "I hate him!"

"Harry, look. I understand you're mad, but you don't know what my father can do if he gets too angry. I already took a risk while telling you the truth about the accident…but I promised I won't keep things from you anymore and I'm gonna keep it", Norman said.

"But why we stay here then?! Maybe we could go to another town or something like that."

"You know why. Because of my condition and Octavius. While staying here, we are safe. Here we don't have reports so our location won't spread through the newspapers. And hotels can be checked down, as well as our moves if we use a limo or airplane, train…"

"Meh, I guess you are right. But what if Grandpa suddenly forces me with him? I don't wanna go…", Harry shivered.

"He won't, I'm making sure of that. And I'm sure he will change the details of this deal several times. But no matter what they are, he won't have you or Oscorp", Norman said.

"You sure?"

"Well, do you believe in me?"

"Yes Dad…yes I do", Harry smiled a little.

"Good. I know you are afraid, but I'm here for you. And you can trust James, he is very loyal and kind. Just stay away from my father", Norman warned. "If he asks you to spend some time with him, don't listen."

"But won't he get mad if I refuse or start doubting?"

"He is always mad, don't worry about it. We just need to be brave and we get through this, together."

Nodding, Harry turned back to the game…when heard how his tablet was beeping. Grabbing it, he opened the screen and saw Peter's face through a videophone.

"Pete! Any news about Ock?"

" _Hey Har…well, not at this point. But I still need to talk to you both. It's urgent."_

"Oh okay", Harry walked to the bed and sat beside Norman, so that he was able to see too.

"Ah, Peter! Good day", Norman smiled.

" _Hey Mr. O! Nice to see that you are recovering. Feeling any better?"_

"Yes…and no", Norman muttered.

" _Oh, did something happen?"_

"Well, Dad broke both of his legs…don't ask how", Harry nodded.

" _Ouch…I hope you get better soon! And how are things with Ambrose?"_

"Well uhh…", Harry looked down.

" _Harry…what is it?",_ Peter looked worried. _"Sir…?"_

"Uhh…well Peter. First, I wanna thank you for how you came here with Harry and warned him about my father. Since you were right…he is a very dangerous and cruel man. He is forcing me to give up Oscorp or else…will take Harry out of the city", Norman sighed.

" _Oh my god…what an idiot! No offense of course. Sure you won't let that happen?!"_

"Of course not, don't worry. I'm gonna solve this problem, just wanted you to know since you boys are best friends. Ambrose is testing us, but won't get a grip on me. No worries."

" _Well, I'm happy to hear that…I had a very strange feeling about him when I first saw him. Is it true that you haven't seen in years?"_

"Yes. And I bet you saw with your own eyes why."

" _I surely did…well, I'm positive things will solve out."_

"I'm sure too…we are gonna listen to your advice and stay here until this case is over", Norman said.

" _That is very wise, things have gotten totally serious back here",_ Peter said seriously.

"Oh, yes…you said you found something from the ruins. What are those stones you were talking about?", Harry asked.

" _Well we don't know, but they are very rare. Connors showed me some of their abilities…and they are very disturbing. Like they are harder than diamonds, they can be mixed_ _with water and stands the heat. But that's not even the most worrying part…",_ Peter muttered.

"Pete…what's wrong?", Harry asked. "You look worried."

Biting his lip, Peter told about the little experiment he and Connors had. Both Osborns were horrified.

"Explosion?! And that stone wasn't even a half-sized?!", Harry turned pale.

" _Yeah…and Ock's file was titled Mixed Minerals. Are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"_

"No way…Dad! What is this?!"

"I wish I knew…I had no idea Octavius kept a secret lab. But if he knows about these minerals…he can do anything! Now I'm really worried…what does this have to do with us?", Norman rubbed his chin.

"Yeah…according to our history, he can plan very sick things for us! What did he exactly say in the message?", Harry asked.

" _Not much what I didn't already tell you. He said he is gonna use us three as main targets and will let know when it's time. I tried to locate the voice mail, but it got destroyed. So, unfortunately, I have no idea where it came from."_

"I see…well can't you ask Fury or those other hero friends of yours to help?", Norman asked.

" _I wish I could…but they will be in danger if I tell them. And I can't let Ock hurt them, I already sent everyone on a holiday to be out of harm's way",_ Peter said sadly.

"Well, I guess I understand…maybe innocent victims should stay out of this. But we must figure something out before it's too late", Norman said.

 _"Yep…since there is something more. Remember that creature which has harassed us?"_

"Yea, what about it?", Harry wondered.

" _Well, I'm not sure…but apparently, it attacked me at The Triskelion. I heard singing and suddenly fainted. But I could have sworn seeing red eyes…and when I woke up, I had these",_ Peter showed his hands. Norman and Harry gasped.

"Oh, dear…what wounds! And that creature did them?!"

" _Yep…I'm freaked out since my sense won't warn about this. What is that thing? Is it working for Ock? What does it want?"_

"I don't know…and I don't care!", Harry trembled. "I just want it and Ock to leave us alone!"

"I swear everything is gonna be fine, son", Norman patted his shoulder. "You have my word."

" _Yep, I'm sure we can beat Ock if we work together. Like before. Don't lose hope Har",_ Peter smiled.

"I won't", Harry smiled a little. "But hey, you said everyone is out of the Academy, so is there any help with you?"

" _Well Scarlet is taking care of the lessons and sure there are Fury, Coulson and other agents. Why?"_

"Well, I was thinking…maybe I should come back and help you. Dad promised that I can have my armor back", Harry smiled, which made Norman stare at him.

" _Uhh…I don't think that's wise Harry. I mean you sure are good with your armor, but you don't have any experience of fighting. Trust me, it's for your own good that you come back when Ock is behind bars."_

"But I fought against Vulture and managed under the dome! I can do this."

" _Well, that is not in my hands to decide. But I recommend you to think twice. But I'm gonna call Aunt May now, just wanted to share the news with you. I'll keep you up to date and see if I can come to visit soon",_ Peter nodded.

"Thank you so much, Peter. Bye now", Norman smiled as the call ended. Crossing his hands, he turned to see Harry.

"Son…what was that all about?"

"About what?", Harry asked.

"Of you going back to the Academy. Didn't we agree about the rules?"

"Well yeah, but Peter is there all alone. I just thought I could give him a hand…"

"No, absolutely not", Norman interrupted. "You are not joining until Octavius is caught."

"But Dad, Pete is doing all the work while we just sit here! It's not fair!", Harry stood up.

"Well, you heard what he said! You don't have any experience and besides, The Patrioteer armor is still in pieces. You don't have anything to wear."

"But I just feel so useless…", Harry sighed and sat down. "It's my fault if my friends get hurt."

"What do you mean?", Norman asked.

"Well if Ock suddenly changes his plans, my friends will suffer because he uses them to get to us. And we are just sitting here and doing nothing…"

"Harry, this is not your fault. If someone is to blame, then that's me. Octavius is what he is because of my blindness and ignorance. And I'm so sorry that you, Peter and your friends still suffer because of him. If only I could change it…but I can't", Norman sighed.

"Well you know I'm not blaming you for this Dad. You are as much as a victim as we", Harry rubbed his father's hand. "But still, I feel I must do something."

"But you already do. You have been very brave and you are loyal to Peter. Always ready to help when he needs it. Even though your life is put on the plate..."

"Dad…", Harry was surprised.

"So, I'm offering you a deal. If you contain yourself a bit longer, I promise to add some new things to your armor", Norman said.

"Really?! Like what?"

"Well let's keep them as a secret for now", Norman patted Harry's shoulder. "And as you heard, Peter was against your plans as well as me. He would only have double worries while trying to find a way to protect you if were at S.H.I.E.L.D. You are helping by listening to his advice unlike with my father."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…", Harry sighed, leaning his head against his hand. "Damn that Ock…"

Listening to the young man made Norman begin.

"Harry...I've been thinking. Since a lot has happened and we planned to start a new beginning in our lives...I would like you to take some therapy lessons with Jordan."

"Huh?", Harry snapped back to reality. "You want me to see your therapist?"

"Yes. I can manage, but I'm still worried about your mental side. We already discussed it earlier. And he is more than happy to talk to you."

"Uhh...I don't know Dad...", Harry muttered. "I mean I can talk about these things with Peter. You don't really have to..."

"Son, please", Norman grabbed Harry's hands. "I know you boys share things, but this is concerning our family. I want that you are doing well. Please, do it for me."

"Well...okay then. If you want that", Harry smiled.

"Good. I'm gonna call him back right away ", Norman dialed the number. Turning to look out of the window, Harry spotted a little owl making a nest on the branch. Remembering Ambrose's tale, so maybe facing his demons and fears wasn't so bad idea after all...


	18. Total Madhouse

_A little boy was walking in the darkness. It was dark. He couldn't see anything._

 _"Hello, can somebody hear me?"_

 _He kept walking. Steps echoed from the empty walls as he tried to see forward._

 _He started running._

 _"Is somebody here? Help me!"_

 _He ran and ran. The body was shaking, the wooden floor creaked under his steps._

 _He kept going. Ran, ran, ran…_

 _"Dad! Where are you?!"_

 _Panic filled his body. He was lost…alone. Scared, lonely._

 _"Help!"_

 _Suddenly, he saw it. Stopped, panted heavily, holding his chest._

 _The door._

 _"Maybe this leads me out…"_

 _Feeling relief, the boy ran to it. Without any waiting, he grabbed the knob. Wanting quickly to get out of this darkness, he opened the door. But what he saw next…_

 _"AAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _/_

Opening his eyes, Norman grabbed his forehead with his hand, wiping the sweat away from it. He was gazing at the ceiling.

"Oh, god…this dream keeps bothering me over and over again… " Norman sat up, coughing. The recovery had been slow, and on top of that, he also got a strong fever to tease him.

 _I hate this place…so much. Brings nothing but bad memories and causes nightmares._

Turning his gaze forward, Norman saw Harry sleeping on the floor, the game still on. Shaking his head, he grabbed the phone.

 _Darn…I hate being unable to move._

"You called Master Norman?", James soon walked in. "Is everything all right?"

"Y-yes…", Norman coughed a little. "I was just wondering if you could…?", he looked at his son.

"Oh, I see. Of course", James lifted Harry up, settling him on the couch and covering him with a blanket. "And how are you feeling? Has the fever gone down?"

"No, I'm afraid. I feel horrible", Norman held his head.

"Would you like to eat some hot chicken soup? It would make you feel better."

"Sure, why not."

"I make you some right away", James said and left the room. Coughing more, Norman eyed the sleeping Harry.

 _"Well yeah, I walked that corridor a bit, wanting to see what's inside. But why that is so forbidden?"_

Sighing, Norman drank some water to wet his dry throat. When Harry first mentioned that door, he unintentionally reopened some very deep wounds. Mental scars…which will never completely heal.

 _Maybe I should tell him…no. I can't. But I promised to be honest…_

"I'm sorry you had to wait", James brought Norman back to reality, returning with the food. "I wanted to make it easy to swallow", he gave Norman the plate.

"Thank you", Norman started to eat. "Um, this is very good."

"I used this same recipe when you were young", James smiled. "It's still so unbelievable that you're here, after all these years."

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea to come", Norman said.

"I'm saddened to see your relationship with your father is still so inflamed. I wish you could get along, for Young Master Harry's sake", James said sadly.

"I really wish Harry would have a loving grandfather…but unfortunately, my old man is far from that."

"Well, Sir Ambrose seems to be very fond of him. He often asks Young Master Harry to do things with him."

"Well that is just his big theater", Norman answered. "Like he cares for him. He cares only for himself."

Nodding sadly, James started to put plates away as Norman finished his eating.

"Master Norman…may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"You see, I've have wondered something. I'm not trying to be rude in any way, but how did your son know where to find Sir Ambrose? I overheard their conversation by accident where he told not have to know about him or this place at all. I was totally surprised when he and his friend suddenly arrived here", James said.

"Uhh…well that's a very long story", Norman muttered. "But shortly…Harry overheard my private conversation where I mentioned my father and he somehow managed to dig out the rest of the information. I would have never allowed him to come here just like that, but I learned the truth only day later when he and Peter had already left. Luckily I managed here before the real disaster happened…"

"I see…well he sure reminds me of when you were young", James smiled. "He is just like you as a child."

"I doubt that", Norman shook his head. "Harry is more like his mother…emotional and kind. Unlike me…"

"I'm so sorry for Lady Emily's passing…she was lovely", James answered.

"Yeah…and I'm an idiot when I almost lost the gift she left me…"

* * *

 _"Too bad you missed the action Pete", Harry and Peter were walking towards Oscorp. "Where did you two disappear?"_

 _"Well, Miles and I went to call for help but you had already taken care of Ock when we got back. Your armor was so cool!", Peter answered._

 _"Thanks. Dad kept them in the safe room, without my knowledge…again. But luckily one of them fit and allowed me to take part in the fight."_

 _"How did Norman react when you arrived at the battlefield? He was so furious when Vulture threatened you", Peter asked._

 _"Well you know, commanded me to get to safety. He is so overprotective nowadays…takes time to get used to it", Harry said. "But I was thinking…"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Nah…never mind. Are you coming in?", Harry asked once they were standing in front of the doors._

 _"I'm afraid I can't", Peter hid his communicator where was a message from Agent Venom that The Beetle had escaped. "Got some stuff to do back at home."_

 _"Okay, see you around then", Harry smiled and went inside. Walking straight to the safe room, he typed the code and went in, seeing his armor leaning against the wall._

 _"Cool…", Harry rubbed the armor, grabbing the helmet and putting it on. Seeing his face from the mirror made him grin…he looked so nice._

 _"Harry?"_

 _Whipping around, Harry saw Norman who came in._

 _"Hey, Dad. What's up?"_

 _"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be out with Peter?"_

 _"Yeah, but he went home. But Dad…", Harry took the helmet off and rubbed it._

 _"Yes?", Norman asked, taking the helmet from his son and putting it back to the armor._

 _"Well, I was thinking…could I use this armor and fly in the city?"_

 _"Do I even need to answer that?", Norman escorted them out, locking the door. "I said you can only fly around the tower. And I'm still meaning it."_

 _"Yeah, I know…but I have done that like a thousand times…boring! Please, just one quick flight! Just for once", Harry begged. "I promise to be careful!"_

 _"Son…"_

 _"Dad, please! Please, please, please! After all, what could happen?"_

 _"Everything…alright then. You may go, but only this one time. And stay out of trouble!", Norman finally said and left for a meeting as Harry thanked him happily and ran back to the safe room._

 _"Thanks, Dad! And don't worry, I'll be fine!"_

* * *

"Indeed you were…", Norman muttered silently, sighing deeply. James listened.

"Bad memories?"

"Yes…I think I'll go back to sleep", Norman lay down on his back. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem. Call if you need anything", James bowed, closing the door. Watching his son before closing his eyes, Norman sighed once more. He hoped to be able to protect Harry…or else would never forgive himself by failing again.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Did you sleep well?", James asked Harry as they were sitting in the kitchen in the morning.

"Y-yeah…but my back…ouch!"

"That couch is not the most comfortable place to sleep, I admit that. More bread?"

"Sure, why not", Harry answered. Soon, Ambrose walked in.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Morning Sir. Toast and eggs as usual?", James greeted.

"Yes, if you may James. And how has your morning began Harold?"

Looking at his grandfather, Harry frowned his eyes. But quickly remembered Norman's advice.

"Oh, I slept like a baby."

"Good to hear…", Ambrose looked a bit doubtful but smiled then. "So, what plans you have for today?"

"Nothing special…it's raining so I can't go out. Maybe I just play and do some other stuff."

"Well, we can do something together if you want", Ambrose suggested.

"Uhh…I think I should be Dad's side because of his fever. He might need something and…", Harry muttered.

"Oh, James is on alert if Norman needs something. We can do something just fine", Ambrose stood up, pulling Harry towards the door.

"Look, Grandpa, I don't think…"

"Harold, Harold, trust me. Norman is in good hands. Come along now", Ambrose passed him. Harry followed silently.

 _Yeah, in real good hands indeed…_

"How about we play something? I know plenty of games."

"W-whatever…", Harry sat down on the couch while Ambrose sat next to him.

"Good. I have one particular in mind. And it's called " _Would you rather?"_

"Okay…what kind of game is that?", Harry wondered.

"Simple. I'm gonna ask you some questions and you answer. All that you need to do is, to be honest", Ambrose said.

"Right…well ask away then."

 _What the heck is he planning?_

"Very good boy. Now, question one. Would you rather lose your hearing or sight?"

"Uhh…I guess hearing. I wanna see things…", Harry muttered.

"I see. Well, how about this? Would you rather never speak again or never stop talking?", Ambrose asked.

"Amm…guess I would be silent."

"Hmm, interesting answers. Okay, now comes tough one. If there were a situation where you should choose, would you rather pick a good life with me or a miserable life with your father?"

"What?!", Harry stared at his grandfather. "What kind of question is that?!"

"Harold, I think it's time to face the facts. Norman can't take care of you. He is weak, selfish and heartless."

"Why you must defame him?!", Harry stood up. "Dad isn't any of those!"

"Child, child…open your eyes. You came here in the first place, because of the relationship between you and Norman was so bad. I mean what kind of father hides the truth of his roots?", Ambrose asked.

"Dad had his reasons…", Harry muttered.

"Surely he wants you to believe so. But I know him better than anyone. After all, he is my son and I raised him."

"Yeah, you sure did. And what prize did he get…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing…but I still won't answer your question. Way too stupid."

"I suggest you think twice", Ambrose stood up. "I mean it."

"Uhh…well…I…I think I'm gonna check Dad now", Harry retreated to the door, trying to open it. But it was locked.

"Grandpa…let me out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that", Ambrose shook his head. Feeling nervous, Harry tried the knob again.

"Grandpa…I'm serious. Let me out."

"No child…like I said, I can't."

"Okay, is this some of your games? You got me! Now, let me see Dad", Harry smiled nervously. But Ambrose approached him.

"No…I'm as serious as I can be", he forced Harry against the wall. The young man tried to find a way to run, no avail.

"Seriously…what is wrong with you?! First, you break Dad's legs and then you blackmail him, your own son! You are sick! Get help!", Harry lost his temper.

"I see…so Norman told despite I warned him…", Ambrose grunted.

"Indeed he did! I thought you were nice…but now, I see your true nature. Dad was right…you are out of your mind."

Ambrose watched Harry…and suddenly, pinned him against the wall with his stick.

"Ouch…I thought you were different. But you are as weak as your father. So emotional…disgusting."

Harry stared back, eyes burning.

"You know, I used to punish Norman when he had behaved badly. And I must say that you have been a very naughty boy Harold…very naughty", Ambrose grabbed Harry by his wrist, yanking him to the corridor.

"Let me go! That hurts!", Harry yanked himself.

"Feeling pain won't kill you. I just can't stand what a wimp Norman has raised you. You are supposed to be an Osborn, the greatest kin in New York! But look at you now…"

"It's called love! If you would have raised Dad properly, he would have never shut you out of our lives and would even help you now!"

"Live in your dream world if you like. But I'm gonna make you a worthy heir, like it or not", Ambrose replied, dragging Harry along the corridor. It surprised the boy how strong his grandfather was.

"Please...let's talk about this! I'm sorry I was rude!"

"Don't worry Harold, I'm not mad at you. Just making sure you will grow tougher", Ambrose stopped. And when Harry saw where they were…

 _Oh no…not again!_

"No, please don't…", Harry yanked himself as Ambrose walked to the closet door and opened it.

"Don't worry kiddo, there is nothing dangerous. Come", Ambrose yanked Harry into the darkness. Remembering his first encounter and Norman's scared reaction made him shiver.

"You…you said this place was locked! But it was not…why were you lying?!"

"Because I needed to earn your trust. I sensed your friend was doubting me, so I took my time to observe you. It was going so well until my worthless son appeared and managed to win you over again…"

Shivering, Harry yanked himself and looked at the dark walls.

"L-look! You can't just take me here! Soon Dad will wonder where I am and if he finds out what you are doing, you'll be even more serious trouble! Stop this while you still can!"

"Oh please, do you think I'm scared of Norman? He's the weak one, just like you. But the difference between you two is that you have at least some hope", Ambrose dragged Harry a long feeling moment…and stopped.

"W-where…where are we?!", Harry's voice trembled.

"Well Harold, this is a place where I used to keep Norman when he had behaved badly. Let's see are you up for the tradition", Ambrose opened his lighter and now, Harry was able to have proper look at which this place was.

"Is that…a well?", Harry stared as Ambrose passed him.

"Once was, yes. But it's not used anymore."

"Okay…what has this to do with me…?", Harry tried to back away, but Ambrose blocked his way.

"You'll see…", he was grinning which made Harry nervous.

"Grandpa…what did you do to Dad when he was young? You…you didn't…?!"

That was all that Harry managed to say before he felt Ambrose's hands around his neck. Flinching in surprise, the boy tried to yank his grandfather's arms away. Slamming Harry against the lid, he kept squeezing.

"S-stop…! I can't breathe…!", Harry coughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. Just gonna see how much you can stand the pain", Ambrose answered. Staring at him, Harry tried to free himself.

"Oh come on Harold, don't be like your father! Show me your power!"

Leaning backwards, Harry felt how the wood under him cracked. Lifting his head, he saw how his vision started to fade.

"P-please…I…!"

"Just a bit more…", Ambrose's voice echoed and Harry closed his eyes in pain…

 _"SIR AMBROSE, STOP!"_

Hearing a voice made Harry open his eyes a bit and see how James was dragging Ambrose with all his might.

"What are you doing sir?! STOP!"

"In your dreams! I'm gonna save the Osborn reputation, even if it means sacrifices!", Ambrose strangled Harry even more.

"NO! GET OFF HIM!", James finally yanked Ambrose away and Harry landed on the floor, holding his chest and coughing strongly.

"What is wrong with you Sir?! How could you strangle Young Master Harry like that?!", James pinned Ambrose against the wall.

"He is a traitor! A worthless brat just like my idiotic son! And he must die!", Ambrose hissed, staring at Harry in rage.

"Not again…have you skipped your medication?! You know what happens if you don't take it!", James said, making Harry stare.

 _W-what medication…?_

"Looks like you haven't taken it…I'm sorry Sir Ambrose, but I was afraid this might happen again so I called the psychiatrists", James started drag Ambrose towards the door, looking over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Young Master Harry!"

Harry grabbed his throat walked slowly away from the closet. When he reached the main hall, he saw a group of men who had white laboratory jackets, Doctor Jordan and Norman.

"SON!", Norman nearly yelled as he saw Harry. "Where have you been?!"

Harry stared back…until fainted. Running to him, Jordan grabbed and supported the boy.

"What's going on?!", Norman stared in a panic as Jordan walked to him.

"Look at his neck…", Jordan pointed at big, red bruises around Harry's neck. Staring at them made Norman gasp.

"Oh my god…are those…?!"

"I'm afraid so…", Jordan muttered. Feeling how rage took him over, Norman turned to see Ambrose who was held by the men.

"Maybe you can explain what happened! Why Harry's neck is full of bruises?!"

Ambrose didn't answer, just stared back arrogantly. James bit his lip and began.

"Umm…Master Norman. I think I can tell what happened."

"Yes?", Norman turned to see him, waiting for an answer.

"Well after breakfast, I heard Sir Ambrose suggesting that he and Young Master Harry should do something since it was raining outside. I didn't pay much attention to it first…but this strange feeling didn't leave me alone, so I started to look for them after a couple of hours. After searching the whole house, I eventually noticed the open closet door. So I went in and found Sir Ambrose there…", James coughed before finishing. "Strangling your son…"

After James finished his story, Norman's rage had come to the explosion spot. Feeling how he couldn't control himself anymore, he suddenly jumped up and tried to attack his father, only being held back by the doctors.

"I KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Like you would be able to do that…", Ambrose rolled his eyes.

"QUIET! I hate you! I always knew you were out of your mind and this proves it! How dare you attack your grandson?! HOW?!", Norman yelled.

"Just tried to save the last hope this family had…but useless it was. You all are weak, all of you!", Ambrose spat.

"Why you piece of…!", Norman tried to hit Ambrose but was held back as the doctors escorted his father out of the house.

"This is not over Norman! You'll see!", Ambrose yelled before the door was slammed shut. Staring after him, everyone was silent.

"Dear…what was that all about?", Jordan stared.

"I explain everything later. Now, I think Young Master Harry needs treatment right away", James took his medicine bag.

"Right", Jordan picked Harry up, moving straight towards the bedroom. Watching after them over his shoulder, Norman cursed himself in his mind.

 _I hate myself…what I have done?!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Here", James offered Harry some hot juice.

"T-thanks…", Harry answered, voice very weak. His neck was tucked as he sat in the bed. Norman was sitting in a wheelchair beside his boy, looking worried.

"So that man back there was your father…?", Jordan asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yes. I bet you now understand those tales I told you about."

"Indeed I do. But I was a bit surprised to find out you two were here. I understood you didn't want to see your father at all."

"Well, that's a very long story…I tell you some other time. But could we focus on the main thing now?", Norman looked at Harry.

"Oh, of course. Nice to see you, Harry. How are you feeling? You scared us back there."

Shrugging a bit, Harry kept drinking.

"Son, Doctor Jordan is here to help you. Remember what we talked about? Please", Norman pleaded.

"It's fine Mr. Osborn. Your son just went through a very traumatic experience. Naturally, he is shocked. I just wonder, what caused your father to act like this…?"

"He is a loony, that's all", Norman clenched his fist. "And once I get my hands on him…"

James listened while cleaning a fireplace. "I'm afraid there is more than that. Your father has suffered from some serious mental disorders for years now. He has been able to keep his condition in stake, thanks to his medication. But recently, he has refused to take them and it leads to horrible side effects, like this…"

"I knew it…I should have known he wasn't able to control himself…", Norman muttered. Nodding sadly, James continued cleaning.

"Well, I guess that explains his act…not that it's acceptable. But like I said, I would like to…", Jordan stopped as there was a knock on the door and some man in a suit stepped in.

"Good day everyone", the man introduced himself and looked at Norman. "I guess you are Norman Osborn?"

"Yes. And you are…?", Norman raised eyebrows.

"Well, I'm a layer who has taken care of your father's fortune during these years, just to make sure it won't go into wrong hands. I just talked to a senior physician, who has treated your father. And based on what happened today, it has been decided that Mr. Ambrose is not capable to live by himself anymore."

"What does that mean in reality?", Norman asked.

"Well, your father is obviously in a state where he could hurt himself or others. So we will put him into a mental hospital where he can have proper treatment. And since you are his son and the closest relative, you will inherit everything", the layer gave Norman a piece of paper.

"Is...is there a will?"

"Not that I know so all of this will go straight to you without any grievances."

"I see…look. I don't care about any of this. And besides, there are debts so there would be nothing left after that. Just do whatever you want…", Norman began.

"Debts? I honestly don't know what you're talking about Mr. Osborn. Your father's fortune has recently grown, thanks to his business units. He has no debts at all", the layer told and everyone turned to see Norman who stared back.

"So it was all a lie…he used me as a pawn just for fun…", Harry coughed. Hiding his anger, Norman cleared his throat.

"I see…well thank you. I will orientate myself with this and let you know when I know what to do", Norman thanked and the layer left.

"Oh, I had no idea what Sir Ambrose was playing behind my back. I'm sorry for the troubles he caused", James bowed.

"Don't worry James, it's not your fault. No one can cope with him", Norman comforted, examining the paper.

"Looks like surprises won't stop", Jordan answered. "What are you gonna do with this all?"

"Well, obviously I'm gonna sell this house, I hate it too much that I would want to keep it. Then, I probably use some for the rebuilding process. And then…I will leave the rest of the money to Harry. When he is old enough, he can choose what he wants to do with them."

"Sounds good plans. Maybe it helps you to clean the past for good", Jordan smiled.

"Indeed", Norman turned to see James. "James…I'm sorry. But I just can't keep this house."

"I understand", James answered. "I'm only wondering what to do now…guess I will go back to Ireland."

Looking at his son who rubbed his neck, gave Norman an idea.

"Well, I won't stop you if want to do that…but I was thinking if you would like to come and work for me? You always took good care of me when I was a kid."

"Master Norman…", James lifted his gaze. "Are you serious?"

"Sure I am! I usually work late, so I need someone to look after Harry. He would have some company and you two get along pretty well. I see no problem with it. Right son?", Norman asked Harry who nodded quietly, smiling a little.

"Oh, in that case, of course, I accept your offer! Thank you", James bowed happily. "You can be sure I will serve your family with my best abilities."

"I know you will", Norman smiled. "Right, where were we? Jordan...?"

"Yes. So, Harry, I would like to…", Jordan started, but Harry remained silent.

"Son?", Norman asked, confusedly. "Remember, you promised to try and talk. Do it for me."

No matter how much his father pleaded, Harry didn't open his mouth. Finally giving up, Norman felt embarrassed.

"Uhh...could I have a word with Harry in private please?"

"Sure", Jordan said and he as well as James left the room, leaving the father and son alone.

"Son...what was that all about?! You promised to talk to Jordan but instead, decided to humiliate me again", Norman asked, annoyed by his child's behavior. Harry grunted and crossed his hands.

"Harry, is something still bothering you? You can tell me but please, don't be so rude and angry."

Turning himself towards his father, Harry watched him. The pain around his neck was overwhelming.

 _Why can't he see that…?! Is it too much to ask he would sometimes see me through and I wouldn't have to explain?_

"Dad…", Harry began. "I got strangled by my own grandfather. Do you think that's not bothering me?! He almost killed me! So sorry if I'm not capable of listening to your therapist's life lessons."

"I know and I'm still in shock of what he tried to do. Trust me, I will make him pay", Norman answered.

"But I don't want revenge…I just hope he gets the right treatment. And that we can move on."

"But son…", Norman tried, but Harry's look was way too serious.

"I said _no_ Dad! You promised to listen to my wishes. And I don't want you to follow your father's example and cause everyone pain."

Examining his teen's face made Norman sigh. Sure Ambrose would deserve a proper lecture, but he didn't want to give Harry an example where avenging was the only solution.

"If that's what you wish…is there anything else I could do to ease your pain and shock? I promise to do whatever you want."

"Well yes. Tell me what is that place behind the closet door. Why there was an old well?", Harry started. Staring back in surprise, Norman looked hesitating.

"Harry…you know I can't tell you."

"You promised to do anything I asked. And after getting almost killed there, I think I have a right to know the truth."

Biting his lip, Norman tried to find a way to avoid this awkward question. But found nothing which would not sound hypocritical.

"Fine then…I tell you. But are you sure you can handle it?"

"You are seriously asking me that?", Harry rubbed his neck. Giving up, Norman turned the wheelchair around, towards the bed. Harry crossed his hands against his chest and waited.

"So?"

"Umm…", Norman rubbed his chin and then Harry's cheek. "Well, remember that I warned you. Since the story is anything, but happy."

Nodding, Harry took a nice position. Rain slammed against windows, making the atmosphere really depressing.

"I...", Norman looked out of the window. "It happened when I was nine years old. My mother had died a year earlier and back then, we had a housemaid. A young girl...I can't remember her name though."

"Okay, then what?"

"Well, she was a very good maid. Hard-working, kind and never complained. But according to my father, she was too weak and sensitive. So he started to tease her...mocked her about every little mistake she did. So slowly, she turned insane and eventually...", Norman closed his eyes.

"Eventually...?", Harry asked. "What happened?"

* * *

 _"Norman!", Ambrose walked all around the house and while passing the staff, bombed them with his questions._

 _"Is the garden ready? Good! Check the decorations and service, my guests will arrive at any minute!"_

 _"Stressed out Sir Ambrose?", James offered some sparkling wine._

 _"You bet…this house is a like a carousel", Ambrose drank the wine, turning his head around. "Norman!"_

 _"Young Master Norman is still missing?"_

 _"Unfortunately…why he always must choose the worst time to disappear?! NORMAN!"_

 _"Over here Dad", Norman landed stairs down._

 _"Well, there you are! Where have you been?!", Ambrose asked._

 _"Sorry, I was playing upstairs and didn't hear you."_

 _"Perfect…you spend way too much time with your toys. Now, get dressed up! The garden party will start soon", Ambrose said, walking outside._

 _"He is always so angry…", Norman sighed._

 _"Sir Ambrose is under a pressure, don't take it personally. Now, let's get you ready", James smiled._

 _Later, the party had started. Sitting at the stairway, Norman felt bored. He couldn't care less about these stupid parties…but Ambrose wanted to keep his image clean. To sound like a perfect father and employer._

 _"Man…", the boy almost fell asleep. Ambrose was sitting at the table and was having a conversation with some other guests, when a young housemaid approached them, holding a plate in her hands. Closing his eyes, Norman leaned against the wall…_

 _*Crash*_

 _Snapping back to reality, Norman saw his father and the other guests, who stared at their expensive suits. The housemaid girl had slipped over and soup covered the dignitaries._

 _"I'm sorry everyone, looks like someone is really under a stress today", Ambrose apologized, then he focused on the girl. "Not again…do you have any idea what have you done?! This is not the first time you screwed up!"_

 _"I'm so sorry Mr. Osborn…", the girl mumbled nervously. "I mean…"_

 _"Quiet! I do not need a useless maggot like you. YOU'RE FIRED!", Ambrose hissed. Covering her face, the girl ran inside._

 _"Dad", Norman grabbed his father's arm as Ambrose passed him. "Did you have to be so rude? It was an accident!"_

 _"Oh please son, she crossed the line this time. I'm not tolerating idiots under my roof. Now, go out and play", Ambrose walked to change his clothes, leaving sighing Norman behind._

 _The party continued after this horrible event. But for Norman, it was a total murder. Having no other kid guests, he didn't even have company. So eventually, he ended up spending time chasing some frogs in the garden._

 _"Hey don't go! I wanna be your friend!", Norman ran after the frog, which hopped straight towards the service table. Jumping, he tried to catch it…only landing against the table which fell, causing food land all over the grass. Guests stared at him, really surprised and annoyed._

 _"What happened here?!", Ambrose walked outside and stopped when saw the mess. "Norman! What the hell are you playing at?!"_

 _"Your son has no manners…?", some woman asked. "I thought a man like you would have taught him something. First your maid and now this…"_

 _That was the last straw for Ambrose. Grabbing Norman by his arm, he yanked him inside, feeling humiliated._

 _"Dad, I'm sorry! It was an accident!"_

 _"Do you have any idea how many weeks I have planned for this party?! All the guests have good reputations…but my son acts like a savage! I look like a total idiot!", Ambrose spat, dragging Norman upstairs and to the closet door._

 _"Oh no, please Dad don't! I'm sorry!"_

 _"Too late for apologies! You must learn how to behave", Ambrose pushed Norman in, locking the door._

 _"DAD! LET ME OUT!", Norman slammed the door._

 _"You may come out when you have learned your lesson", Ambrose said, leaving. Landing on the floor, Norman grabbed his head and cried._

 _"There is nothing, you will get out…"_

 _*Creak*_

 _Jumping up from the scare, Norman leaned against the wall. What was this noise?_

 _"Is somebody there…?", Norman yelled. Noticing a little lamp, he grabbed it and pointed it forward. And when saw what was hanging from the ceiling…_

 _"Oh my god…LET ME OUT! HELP! HELPPPP!"_

 _Grabbing his head and backing against the wall, Norman sobbed. But no one came and the darkness swallowed him, pulling deeper and deeper…_

* * *

Harry stared at Norman in shock. His hands were shaking.

"That housemaid girl...she hanged herself in that closet?!"

"Yes...right after the incident. Obviously, my father's words were the last crack...so she ended her days. And I had to spend hours with her body...I can never forget that sight", Norman said quietly. "And when I finally got out...Ambrose didn't ask how I was doing, not at all. We never spoke about it."

"Well, what happened to her body? Was she properly buried?", Harry asked.

There was a long silence after the question. Norman couldn't meet his son's gaze.

"Dad...?!"

"I uh...I don't remember what happened to her. But now you know why I didn't want you to go in there...too many horrible memories. Not a child should ever witness something like what I did."

"I... think I need to have a shower!", Harry suddenly jumped up, running into the bathroom and slamming the door after him. Grabbing his mouth, he landed to his knees and retched strongly.

 _It's all my fault...why I ever came here?! All these memories...god, please forgive me, Dad! Forgive me!_

In the bedroom, Norman watched the bathroom door. Something told him he had made a great mistake...but it was now done. He had been honest, Ambrose was out of the way and since he knew Ock like his pockets, so maybe there was a bit hope. After all, he had not given any sign...

 _-o-o-o-_

Peter was sleeping deeply in his bed, a long day behind. The air condition blew silently and the room was nicely cold. Rolling lightly, the tired hero didn't notice how his computer went on.

"Mmhh...", Peter blinked his eyes as the light hit his face. Sitting up, he straightened his arms and walked to his laptop. "Why are you making such noise in the middle of the night...?"

Sitting down, the young man leaned his head against his hand and took a proper look at the screen. And his eyes widened.

 _"OH NO!"_


	19. Subzero Bang Bang

Spider-Man was riding across the city with his cycle. Usually, he would have stopped on the alleys checking were there criminals or something else, but not today.

 _Hurry, hurry, hurry…_

Passing Times Square, Spidey could hear Jameson's mocking echoing after him.

 _"Don't you know the traffic rules you webbing menace?! What gives him the right to damage our expensive buildings with his stupid vehicles?! Like he's above the law…!"_

"Just shut up…", Spidey muttered, not paying any attention to the mocking. He didn't have time for that.

Arriving at the beach, the hero turned to the right, driving in from the plughole. It was this same tunnel where he first met Scarlet Spider during the HYDRA attack. It was later turned into a secret entrance which led to many places, including The Triskelion.

Slowing his speed, Spidey looked over his shoulder that he was alone. Stopping the cycle, he jumped down and walked farther.

"Right, it should be in here…", Spidey tapped the wall with his hand. Finding the vacuous spot, he moved the brick and pushed his hand into a little hole, pulling out a little flash drive.

 _Definitely_ _Ock's…looks like an octopus._

Running back to his cycle, the web-slinger drove fast to The Triskelion. There, he walked straight to the lab, locking the door. Watching the flash drive, Peter took his mask off, squeezing his fist.

* * *

 _"What…what is this?!", Peter stared at the computer screen._

 _"Heh heh, always such an idiot. Hello Parker! How are you?", Ock grinned at the monitor._

 _"What do you want Ock?! Get off my computer!"_

 _"Is that how you treat your old friend? Shame, I really hoped you had matured."_

 _"I don't care! Just what are you playing at with these stupid recording mails of yours?!"_

 _"Ah, so you_ _received_ _it. Well, guess I don't have to repeat it to you. I meant everything I said earlier", Ock answered._

 _"You are insane! You can't threaten me or Osborns! We have done nothing to you!", Peter spat. "And you even dragged my friends into this! How dare you?!"_

 _"Really? I remember quite differently. Since I said I'm gonna leave them out of this. I'm only interested in you, Normie and his brat."_

 _"But why?! Norman and I...well, I can somehow understand…but why you are after Harry?! He is innocent. Leave him alone!"_

 _"Idiot indeed…of course, he's on my list! He is my enemy as much as you. I wanna clean all the Osborns out of my way. And besides, this is how I can make Norman dance in my tune", Ock replied._

 _"You make me sick…", Peter looked irritated. "What satisfaction you get by harassing two teenage boys and your ex-employer?"_

 _"Much, as you can see. Anyhow, you probably remember what I said in my message unless your little brains weren't able to pick that up."_

 _"Unfortunately…is this the first step in your sick game?"_

 _"You could say so. So listen carefully, I'm saying this only once. In the sewers where I once kept my hideout, is a tunnel. One of the walls has a secret safety box. Go there and you will find out what to do next."_

 _"And what if I won't do that? I could easily track you down you know."_

 _"I doubt that. I have made sure I can't be followed or tracked that easily. But I suggest you think twice are you gonna mess with me…or you know what will happen to your ugly heroes. Or worse…I will slash the Osborn Junior's throat right in front of you and Normie. And I know you wouldn't want that."_

 _Biting his lip, Peter knew he had no choice._

 _"Fine then…but tell me something."_

 _"Oh, I'm afraid time's up for now. See you very, very soon!", Ock stood up._

 _"Not so fast Ock! I found your secret file from Oscorp, concerning some minerals and Taskmaster stole very similar ones from S.H.I.E.L.D. earlier. And I'm sure you know what is this creature which Harry mentioned before! It has attacked me several times now! What are you planning?!"_

 _"Don't worry Parker, you will find everything out soon enough. In the meantime, be a good boy. HAH HAH!", Ock laughed and the video ended._

 _"Hey, come back! HEY!", Peter shook his computer. But his enemy was already gone. Sitting down, the boy ruffled his hair in frustration, swearing to stop this mess asap._

* * *

Putting the flash drive on the computer made Peter's feelings run like a spinning top. Knowing Ock, this "surprise" could be anything.

 _Okay, let's see what's up here…_

Waiting for the file to upload, Peter tapped his fingers against the desk, rather nervously. Suddenly, the loading stopped.

"Hmm…?", Peter took a proper look, reading the name. "Project Subzero X…what does that mean?"

Tapping the mouse, Peter tried to get forward. But he couldn't, because of the password.

 _Seriously…a password?! Great, how should I know what that is?!_

Trying several options, but none of them worked. Giving up, Peter decided to show this flash drive to Norman. After all, he and Octavius worked together many years before Spider-Man came along, so maybe he would have a hint of the keyword.

"That tentacled idiot…", Peter took the flash drive off. And immediately after doing that, the place started shaking.

 _What…?!_

Putting his mask on, Spidey ran out of the room to the corridor where everyone was running.

"Hey, what's going on?", the hero yelled. "Why are you running?!"

The group was panicking too much that would have paid any attention to Peter. Then out of nowhere, Fury appeared from the crowd.

"Fury! What's happening?!"

"Where the hell were you?! The Triskelion is under attack! The whole place is freezing up!"

"What?!", Spider-Man stared. "Freezing?!"

"Yes! Some of the agents, as well as Coulson, froze right in front of us! And nothing can break through the ice!"

Feeling a lump in his throat, Peter hid the flash drive behind his back. "Froze?! But how?!"

"We don't know, it just started! But we have to move or else we'll be toasted! I sent a message to your two teams and they are on their way here. Now, hurry!", Fury ran ahead.

"But Fury, what about the minerals?!"

"Connors is taking care of them! Hurry I said!", Fury commanded. But instead, the wall-crawler ran towards the main lab when Ben and MJ ran towards him.

"Peter! What is happening?!", MJ ran to him. "The whole place...!"

"I don't know, but you need to run! Go!"

"What about you?!"

"There is something I need to do first. Now go!"

"But you get hurt! Please, come with us!", MJ begged.

"I'm sorry MJ but I won't abandon Connors, he's my friend. Scarlet, take her to safety!", Peter commanded and kept running.

"Aye aye sir", Scarlet muttered, grabbed MJ and they ran after others. The girl tried to fight back, but no avail. Reaching the lab, Peter gasped as it was quickly freezing up too.

"Connors! Are you here?!"

"S-Spider-Man…!"

Following the voice, Peter found Connors from the floor. He was turning into ice as well.

"Oh no, Curt! Are you okay?!"

"T-the minerals…!", Connors pushed the box in front of him. "Get them to safety…"

"But how about you?! Can you move? Let me help you!", Peter tried.

"No Spider-Man! It's too late…you need to get those stones out of here! Hurry, go before you get caught too!", Connors commanded. Biting his lip, Peter watched the lab as it was freezing.

"Alright…but we will come back for you! I promise!"

Nodding, Connors prepared himself as Spidey ran out of the door, not being able to look back. Webbing across the corridor, he spotted Fury and others banging the front door, while the rest tried to fight against this weird phenomenon.

"Damn it, open!", Fury slammed the door.

"The doors are locked…", Scarlet muttered, MJ beside him. "Can't get through!"

"Oh, great…let's try another way! MOVE!", Fury commanded.

"Problems?", Spidey landed next to his two friends.

"What does it looks like?! We are trapped in like rats!", Scarlet kept banning the door.

"Great…Connors and Coulson are out of the game", Peter said sadly.

"Oh dear…but why is this happening?", MJ asked.

"I don't know…I honestly don't know", Peter answered.

"This keeps getting even better…what kind of weather program are we in?! Snow in the middle of summer! Great…", Scarlet muttered…and noticed how the ice moved straight towards MJ.

"LOOK OUT!", Scarlet yelled, jumping in front of the girl…but it was too late.

"MJ, BEN! NO!", Peter screamed as the duo froze. Noticing how it was moving even faster, Peter retreated to the corner. But as he was ready to take a hit...the ice passed him instead.

"Uhh…?!", Spidey stared in confusion, but soon awoke from his coma, deciding to go out through the pipes. And when was doing so, could hear Fury's yelling.

 _"FIGHT PEOPLE! FIGHT…AAAHHHHH!"_

Closing his eyes in pain, Peter kept moving. Finally reaching outside, he gasped about what saw.

"No…NO!", Peter ran, stopping in front of the huge ice cubes. His old team, as well as all the other students and agents, who had managed out of the building were...

"Why…WHY?!", Peter slammed his fist against the cube when heard yelling.

 _"Help! Somebody!"_

Turning his head all over, Peter tried to spot the voice. And finally, he saw Alex leaning against the wall, horrified as the ice moved fast towards him.

"Hold on Alex!", Spider-Man made a quick swing, pulling him out of the way just in time.

"Thank you, Spidey…what is going on here?!"

"I don't know…but we must escape before it gets to us! Let's go", Peter and Alex ran on the nearest plane, flying away from The Triskelion. Soon, they landed down on the beach and watched as their Academy froze completely, soon being covered by a huge ice dome.

"What…what was that?!", Alex was pale. "How can there be ice in the middle of…?!"

"I don't know Alex, Scarlet asked me the same. But it got Fury and all of our friends…they're gone…", Peter kicked the sand, pain in his voice.

"But why?! Who would do such a thing? Ock?"

"Perhaps…or somebody else. But I doubt that…"

"SPIDEY, ALEX!"

Turning around, Peter and Alex spotted Flash and Miles running towards them.

"Flash, Miles, thank god! Are you two okay?!", Peter ran to his friends.

"Yeah, we got Fury's message…HOLY! What happened to The Triskelion?!", Flash stared at it.

"We don't know…it started to sudden. But Fury and others are gone…so is my old team, Coulson, Connors, Scarlet, and MJ…", Peter closed his eyes. Before anyone managed to answer Peter's phrase, Alex noticed how the ocean began to freeze up as well.

"Guys…it's coming straight towards us!"

"Oh, no…this is just what we need! Come on, we need to go and ask The Avengers for help! And where is Cho?!", Peter asked.

"He's with Iron Man. The science project, remember?", Flash reminded.

"Right…well let's go! And we better hurry!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"It moves so fast…what is it?!", Miles looked out of the window as they flew.

"We don't know…maybe Cho can explain it. All that we need to do is to…", Peter stopped as saw The Avengers tower.

"Shit…we were too late", Flash sighed as they saw the frozen tower. The Avengers were trapped inside of those same ice cubes, including Cho.

"This sure isn't normal…", Alex muttered. "Against the law!"

"Yeah…look, Pete, can we go to my place? I need to make sure my Mom got to safety", Miles asked.

Nodding, Peter flew towards the apartment where Miles and Rio lived. Finally landing on the roof, Miles jumped out and ran inside.

 _"Mom...?! OH NO! NOOO!"_

Staring at each other boys ran inside as well, only finding shocked Miles in front of his frozen mother. The young spider hung his head, sobbing hard.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry kiddo", Flash apologized.

"Me too…", Peter nodded sadly. "But I promise we will solve this out. You have my word."

"Thanks…", Miles stood up. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well at first, I think we should…", Peter stopped as his phone rang and he answered. "Aunt May! Where are you?! WHAT?! No, do not come to the city! Hello…HELLO?!"

"What happens?", Flash asked as Peter shut his phone.

"Aunt May…she's almost home! She was so worried about me that decided to come back…we need to go before she gets hurt! MOVE!", Peter ran out of the apartment. Looking at his mother, Miles sighed and followed his friends. Soon, they landed on Peter's home street.

"Wait here", Peter said, running towards his house…until stopped when he saw his aunt who was taking her bags from the car.

"AUNT MAY!", Peter screamed. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Hmm?", May lifted her gaze, having the headphones on. "Oh, hi Peter dear!"

"NO, RUN! RUNNN!", Peter ran faster, seeing how the houses and everything else froze quickly around him.

"What…?", May took her headphones off. "Sorry honey, can't hear you!"

"BEHIND YOU!", Peter screamed. Raising an eyebrow, May turned around…and froze immediately.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOO!", Peter landed to his knees, hitting his fists against the ground. "GOD, NO!"

Staring in shock, all three boys were stunned. Suddenly, Flash spotted the ice.

"PETER, LOOK OUT!"

Lifting his head, Peter wasn't able to move as the ice had surrounded him. There was no way he could get out of the way in time. And even though it passed him before...double Parker's luck could ever be the case.

"SHIT…!", Flash gritted his teeth as Miles and Alex were too stunned to speak. As Peter was ready to face his doom…a figure grabbed him.

"Huh?!", the hero looked up, seeing Toomes in his Vulture form.

"Guess I got here just in time…"

"Yes…thanks, Vulture", Peter smiled a little as they landed on the roof of the plane.

"Oh Pete, so sorry!", Flash patted his shoulder. "I'm so sorry bud…"

"It's okay Flash…", Peter sighed, hiding his teary eye corners. "I'm gonna fix this."

"But how? Who even did this?! Ock?", Alex asked again.

"Possibly…but we don't have time to discuss it now. We need to get out of the city", Peter said.

"And go where?", Miles asked. "I can't leave Mom!"

"We can't help her now Miles. We need to find a safe place to examine what has happened and how to help everyone. Trust me, I know how you feel. But we need to be strong for our families and friends. Both of us", Peter answered.

"Agreed, I'm sure we can fix this, together. So, where are we gonna go?", Flash asked.

"Oh, I know a place that is secure enough. Follow me", Peter answered, getting on the plane while his allies followed behind. As they started to fly, Peter looked at his house out of the window.

 _Don't worry Aunt May, I'll be back. I promise!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Wow, Ambrose surely has some stuff to pack", Harry muttered as he and James were packing in the living room.

"Yes, it will take time to remove it all. And since Master Norman wants to get rid of everything which reminds him of Sir Ambrose before selling the house, better to start right away", James answered.

"Are you feeling sorry for Grandpa? After all, you served him for many years."

"Sure I am, I got to know him pretty well. But I'm not accepting how he hurt you and your father. And I know that now, he's in good hands and will be taken care of."

"Yep…", Harry grabbed the painting, examining it. It was the same one which Peter first noticed on the back wall. Looking at the picture, Harry rubbed it.

 _It's so funny how much hatred is hidden between them in this…_

Sighing, Harry put the painting away, closing the box. He was sure gonna remember this case for the rest of his life. Upstairs, Norman was checked by a physician.

"Well, your bones are healing better than I expected. We can remove these plasters in a couple of weeks."

"Thank god…this itching drives me crazy", Norman grunted.

Smiling, the physician left. Gazing at his watch, Jordan began.

"Well, I must be on my way as well. I have a long drive ahead."

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing…maybe Harry is ready next time."

"Mr. Osborn…may I be honest? I don't think Harry needs me. It's you he stands for."

"He is just saying that because is shocked. But I'm sure that in time…"

"Norman, please. Your son doesn't need me or anyone else. Instead, he needs someone he can rely on…on the one who loves and protects him. And that person is his father", Jordan smiled. Sighing, Norman nodded quietly as he left. Deciding to go downstairs, he pulled the wheelchair next to the bed…when heard voices. Looking out of the window, Norman saw a plane that passed it.

 _Huh, is that a plane?!_

"Do you hear that?", Harry asked as they heard voices too. "Sounds like a…a helicopter or something."

"Indeed I do. But why it would come here…?", James wondered. Harry walked to the corridor, listening to the voice.

"I think it stopped…", Harry muttered, running to the backyard door and opened it, seeing the plane which had landed to the ground. And then…Peter stepped out.

"Pete!", Harry pushed the door open, running to greet his friend despite it was raining heavily. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Har…I'm…I'm not alone", Peter looked over his shoulder as others came out as well and Vulture landed down, changing back to Toomes.

 _"Okay…is something wrong? Why Flash and others are here?"_ , Harry whispered in surprise.

"I tell you once we get out of this rain. You don't mind they came along?"

"Of course not. Come in", Harry escorted his friends inside.

"My my, Mr. Parker! What a surprise", James greeted Peter. "And I see you brought some visitors with you."

"Yeah, good to see you too James", Peter smiled. "Here are my and Harry's friends in order: Flash Thompson, Miles Morales, Alex Sytsevich and Adrian Toomes."

"Hello", everyone answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm James Reed. Young Master Harry's butler", James bowed. "Let me escort you to the living room where you all can have some fresh clothes. You are wet all over your bodies."

"Sounds great", Flash answered. "Wow, this place is so huge! Didn't know you had a second house, Harry!"

"It's actually my grandfather's", Harry nodded as they walked. "Pete, is everything okay? You look sad and pale."

Sighing, Peter stopped, focusing on his bff.

"No Harry, nothing is okay. We came here because of…"

"Because of…?", Harry asked in confusion. Suddenly, he heard James's voice.

 _"Young Master Harry, everyone! Come quickly!"_

Running into the living room, boys stopped to watch the news. When Harry saw the frozen city, he stared, eyes widening.

"Is that…is that New York?! What happened?!"

 _"We don't know…it started so suddenly",_ Miles whispered. _"But the whole city, as well as The Triskelion, are frozen…"_

"WHAT?!", Harry stared as Norman came in.

"Oh, Peter! I didn't expect to see you so soon. And I see you brought some friends along…?"

Everyone turned to see Norman, not answering. Seeing their faces made the man to stare back.

"Why you all look so serious? Did I say something wrong?"

"D-Dad…", Harry pointed to the TV. Seeing the icy city as well froze Norman's body, figuratively.

"Oh…my…what happened?! Who did this?!"

"That I was going to ask", Harry replied. Peter sat down, staring at the floor with empty eyes.

"I can't believe I let my guard down like that…Ock contacted me and I was so stupid and waited until next morning…"

"Wait wait wait!", Flash interrupted. "Ock contacted you?! And you didn't tell Fury or anyone?!"

"I couldn't! He would have harmed you guys! That's why I sent you on holiday to be safe", Peter answered.

"But why?! I could have taken that idiot down! But you were just hiding things from us!", Flash spat.

"Yeah, Pete…you could have told us. We would have helped you", Miles agreed. "What he wanted from you anyway?"

Looking at Osborns and then at his friends, Peter rubbed his hands.

"Peter…maybe we should tell them", Harry said. "We can't keep this as a secret anymore."

Agreeing, Peter focused back on his four friends. Slowly, voice trembling, he opened up, telling everything from the beginning. What happened after The Crossbones case, why Harry was truly out of the Academy, how this mysterious creature had harassed them, the first voice mail which he received from Ock and the rest, every little detail.

"And here we are…", Peter finally stopped. Toomes, Alex, and Miles were too stunned but Flash on the other hand…

"I just can't believe this…you have known the truth for weeks and didn't tell any of it! WHY?!"

"I already told you! Ock denied me, I couldn't have risked everyone!"

"But we could have helped you! Are you really doubting our skills this badly?! Everyone trained for weeks just in case something like this would come up! But no, instead you three play some secret society and are trying to handle this alone! NOT FAIR!", Flash slammed his fist against the wall.

"Stop it Flash! There is no need to get burned up…", Miles suggested.

"Oh come on Miles, open your eyes! Your mother and our friends are in trouble because of them!", Flash pointed Osborns and Peter with his finger. "They turned their backs on us!"

Biting his lip, Miles watched Peter with hurting eyes. He couldn't deny the fact.

"Guys, look. I'm so sorry about that. But I swear I'm gonna fix this and save everyone. I just need you to trust me…", Peter tried.

"But how can we?! Because of your so-called trust, Aunt May is gone too! You put her in danger, Pete!", Flash spat.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!", Peter snapped, letting his stress out. "But I'm gonna fix this! I'M GONNA!"

"THEN PROVE IT! Before that, we have nothing to talk about", Flash hissed.

"Guys…you all are under stress and shock. Maybe we should sleep over the night and continue this in the morning. We have plenty of rooms, I ask James to make them ready for you. Sure they can stay here Dad?", Harry asked.

"Of course…", Norman muttered silently.

"Well, that's settled then. Follow me gentlemen", James walked out of the room. Nodding silently, Flash passed Peter, pushing heavily his body against his pal's shoulder. Following his teammate, Miles didn't say a word, he just hid his gaze.

"I…I think I need some sleep myself as well…", Alex muttered. "I'm…I'm sorry Peter", he ran out of the room. Bowing a little, Toomes did the same.

"God, what a mess…", Peter grabbed his head, landing on the couch. "Now everyone hates me…"

"No they don't", Harry sat down next to his friend. "They are just shocked. And besides, Alex, Toomes, and Flash are the last persons to criticize you. They will come around, I'm sure of it."

"But I let everyone down Har. Scarlet, MJ, Aunt May, Fury, Connors, Coulson, Cho, my old team…everyone. I should have just been honest from the beginning and tell Fury when Ock left his first voice mail. I should have known he was gonna use everyone as targets!"

"Well, I think you did the right thing, Pete. And we are gonna fix this, together."

But Peter couldn't find any comfort from this situation. Starting to cry, he buried his face in his hands.

"You should have seen her! Aunt May…how she froze right in front of me! And I couldn't do anything…"

Comforting his friend, Harry turned to see Norman, who looked sad. How lucky it wasn't his father this time…

"Peter…you mentioned Octavius left you a flash drive. May I see it?", Norman began. Obeying, Peter pulled it from his pocket, not lifting his gaze from the floor. Examining the drive, Norman rubbed his chin.

"What is it, Dad?", Harry asked.

"I don't know…something in this sounds very familiar. Project Subzero X you said?"

"Yes…but couldn't get through because of the password. I thought you may know it since Ock worked for you so many years…", Peter muttered silently.

"Hmm…well, I'm gonna try and get this thing open. I have a really bad feeling about this, according to what Octavius did to the city. It can't be anything good", Norman said seriously.

Nodding, Peter sighed again. Seeing the young man, made Norman feel real pity. This boy fought for his and Harry's safety, every day…without thinking about his own life.

 _And he's just a boy…I must do everything I can to help him._

"Boys, I think we should go to sleep as well. I'm pretty sure you are exhausted, Peter."

But Peter didn't seem to hear him. Water fell from his hair as he held his wet mask. Watching him, Harry got an idea.

"Dad, could Peter and I talk for a moment? We come right after that. And besides, you are still sick so go ahead."

Smiling a little in approval, Norman left, leaving boys alone. The fire made the room warm as the two friends sat silently.

"Pete, we are alone now. So if you wanna show your pain, don't hesitate", Harry encouraged. Finding those words like a lifesaver, Peter jumped up, dragging his gloves off.

"I'm just so tired Harry! Responsibility after another…I'M SICK OF IT!"

"Yeah, I can imagine. You must stand such pain and stress every day. I wouldn't be able to do that."

"No, I don't mean like that…I'm just so tired of Ock's harassing! Whatever I do, he's always there! And I'm just a teenager dammit! Don't you find it sick how he chases children?!"

"Oh, believe me, I do. And how he always manages to get away with it…", Harry sighed.

"INDEED! I HATE HIM! HATE HATE HATE!", Peter yelled, kicking the chairs down. "He should burn in hell! Thanks to him, all of our friends and Aunt May are in danger! They paid the price with their lives! And I couldn't protect them…god, Miles won't ever forgive me what comes to his mother…"

"I'm sure he will. But Peter…," Harry put his hands on his pal's shoulders. "I think you should hear some positive things as well. And that's why…thank you. Truly."

"Huh, what for?", Peter wondered.

"What for?! For saving Dad of course and that I have him around! I don't know what would I do if he was…", Harry coughed. "And since I know what it is like to lose a parent and someone you love…I'm glad I'm having the opportunity to support you now as you did for me those so many times."

Peter stared at Harry, shock in his eyes as his friend didn't judge him as others did. Despite his double life, his bff was always there to support him.

"Har…I, I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything. We're best friends. And it means I understand you without speaking."

Trembling all over, Peter took a couple of steps back. This stuff was way too much for him.

"But why…why aren't you hating me? I should have been here, to support you and not leave. Some friend indeed…"

"But you did support me! Thanks to your advice, Dad and I made peace and are in better terms than ever. I can ever thank you enough, Peter…ever", Harry smiled sadly. "But you need to believe in yourself…believe in us. We can beat Ock, together. You are not alone in this fight. You have me, Dad…and I'm sure Flash and others will help as well once they get over with their anger. Now, relax okay?"

"Guess I have no choice…but we need to start tomorrow, I can't wait any longer."

Lifting his thumb up, Harry escorted Peter towards the bedrooms.

"Wait a minute…where is your grandfather? I didn't see him here."

"Oh he's out of the way for good", Harry smiled.

"Huh?! Is there something you need to tell me?", Peter was surprised.

"All in good time, all in good time…", Harry walked ahead. Shaking his head, Peter followed him. Okay, this day was horrible since Ock finally made his move. But now that the webbie was surrounded by his friends, they would win for sure, right? Sure, no problem at all…


	20. At Sixes And Sevens

"Alright Mr. Osborn, you may go in."

Walking into his room, Ambrose watched it. He was wearing a straitjacket, in case he would try to do something dangerous.

"Now, we are gonna have some tests with you, so make yourself home", the doctors closed the door. Sitting on his bed, Ambrose looked towards the floor. He was here…all because of his pathetic son and useless grandson.

 _They betrayed me…my own family._

Laughing ironically…until Ambrose angrily kicked the wall with his legs. He didn't deserve this…and was going to make sure they will pay. He really thought Harry would be different…but no. As worthless as his idiotic father.

 _Love…what a weakness. Can't stand that feeling…_

What comes to Ambrose's role as a parent, he couldn't stand that title. He had never loved Norman…in reality, he hated children. But he needed someone to continue the Osborn family bloodline. So he raised his son…but not the way a father should. Instead, Norman was more like a ticket what he used however and when he pleased.

 _And if Norman thinks he is any better than me…so wrong. A monster is a monster…and he will soon find it to be true._

And so, the maniac laugh echoed from the walls…

 _-o-o-o-_

"Man this is so good…may I have more?", Flash offered his plate.

"Uh…of course", James nodded, giving some soup. "You sure have a great appetite Mister…?"

"Dush cdallh meh Flash…", Flash muttered, mouth full of food. "Youh hbuthler ish soh c-chool Harryh!"

Smiling a little, Harry watched as his friends ate. They had settled in pretty well, despite the horrors they went through.

"So mystic decoration…I can sense those poor souls crying for help…", Toomes rubbed the wall with his hand. Gazing in confusion, the group turned their heads away.

"So…how was your first night here?", Harry asked. "Miles?"

"Good…I guess…", Miles sighed sadly.

"Look, Miles, I'm sure we will solve this out. I'm positive."

"Yeah, maybe…"

Elbowing his friend friendly, Harry walked away from the kitchen. As he was heading along the corridor, he spotted Alex standing in the library. He was reading some book.

"Found anything interesting?", Harry walked in. Despite Alex betrayed them as Rhino, he tried to put the past behind him as Peter suggested.

"Oh, Harry! Well yeah, I'm…", Alex quickly put the book away. "I was just, uhh…"

"It's fine, you can read as much as you like. No one else bothers to check these books anyway."

"Well in that case…thank you!", Alex thanked, bowing deeply. Smiling, Harry turned to leave.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I just umm…I know we have never been very good friends…but I'm sorry about my past crimes. And I swear I'm doing everything to repay them to your family. After all, you took me in."

"Look Alex…what's in the past, stays there. And besides, there are more serious problems now than our relationship. If we wanna solve this, we must work as a team", Harry nodded.

"You're right. We need our full power and brains to beat Ock. Has your father started trying to break the code which is in that flash drive?"

"Yes, he's working on it right at this moment. And come to think of it…maybe you could assist him. You have skills and brains for that job."

"You think he would accept my help?", Alex wondered. "Wow…working with a famous CEO of Oscorp would be a dream come true!"

"I'm sure he will. Dad admires anyone who shares his interest in science. Unfortunately, I didn't inherit that trait…", Harry smiled, blushing.

"Well, in that case, I'm going to ask him right away! Thanks, Harry!", Alex smiled, leaving the room. Turning to leave as well, Harry happened to look out of the window, spotting Peter sitting in a huge oak in the backyard.

 _Hmm…?_

Walking outside, Harry stopped on the porch, watching his friend. Peter had been like this ever since they got here yesterday. Wanting to be alone, dwelling in his guilt and sadness. And it only made the situation worse when Peter noticed Harry's bruised neck and demanded to know what had happened to him. And after hearing about Ambrose's mental breakdown and how he tried to strangle his grandson, it was the last straw for Peter. Taking the blame for not been there for Harry and not being able to save him like Uncle Ben on his shoulders, the young spider felt he had let everyone down.

"Pete…?", Harry walked under the tree. "How are you doing?"

Like not hearing his friend at all, Peter just sighed and looked towards the horizon. Not wanting to give up, Harry took hold of the trunk and climbed up, sitting down next to his pal.

"Peter, please talk to me. I'm worried about you."

 _"What there is to talk about_ …?", Peter whispered. _"I have failed miserably. No wonder I'm such a loser…"_

"But you are not a loser! Don't think like that!", Harry said.

"Harry, please stop trying to cheer me up. It won't work…"

"Yes, it will!", Harry got serious. "You can't just sit here and feel sorry for yourself! Things aren't gonna get better if you just dwell in your sorrow!"

"Right, like they got better when I tried to play the responsible hero. Some Ultimate Spider-Man! What a lie…", Peter leaned against the trunk.

"Look, Pete, this is exactly how Ock wants you to feel. Lonely, a failure. You can't let him control you! And what happened to me with Grandpa, has nothing to do with you. I was the one who caused this mess by coming here. But I learned from it, so must you. For Aunt May's sake."

Staring at Harry, Peter was surprised.

"Yeah! How can you save everyone if you are not even trying?! Or do you wanna ruin your legacy? That you graduated for nothing? And besides, who else The Patrioteer is gonna look up to if his number one superhero mentor isn't there when he is coming back to the Academy?", Harry smiled.

"I'm…I'm your mentor?!", Peter repeated.

"Of course you are! You aren't just my friend, but you are also Spider-Man, my favorite superhero. What I won't learn from Dad, I learn from you. And believe me, there are many things he can't teach me."

Listening to Harry's words made Peter's heart boil. He didn't deserve this…

"Thanks, Harry…I appreciate your words. Maybe I'm taking this way too personally…"

"Yes, you are. If I survived from strangling, you will get through this. You just need to get yourself together. Dad won't ever let me join again if you are acting like this. He depends on you what comes looking after me at S.H.I.E.L.D. And that's a big honor if we remember his overprotective attitude these days", Harry rolled his eyes.

That made Peter laugh a little. Harry was right, he needed to stop this useless sobbing.

"Okay, I think you convinced me. What do you say we get to work?"

"Sounds good", Harry smiled.

Landing down from the tree, boys started to walk towards the house. But then…

 _"Flash, you should put them down! Remember what Connors told about them?!"_

 _"Yeah yeah, I know! But look at these…so cool!"_

Staring at each other, boys ran around the corner, seeing Flash holding the mineral box.

"What are you doing Flash?!", Peter gasped. "Put them down!"

"Oh, look who's here! Mister Sincerity himself! Did you come to tell more surprising facts?!", Flash spat.

"No, but you need to put those stones down! You have no idea what they can do", Peter warned.

"As if I would believe you! You aren't any trustworthy!"

"Maybe I'm not, but this is not a joking matter! Those minerals are dangerous if used wrongly. So please, give me the box", Peter offered his hand.

"Yeah Flash, do as Pete says", Harry nodded.

"Not surprising me you take his side", Flash mocked, opening the box and taking one stone out. "Look, I'm holding it!"

"Oh god…", Miles backed away. Peter bit his lip.

"Flash…put it back, right now."

"Or what?! Are you gonna hit me?"

Starting to lose his temper, Peter approached Flash.

"Listen to me Flash. I'm tired of your crap! Who are you to mock me?! You were the one bullying me for years! And I took you to S.H.I.E.L.D. when you got your powers! So do me a favor and SHUT UP about things YOU DON'T understand anything!"

Glaring at his friend in rage, Flash squeezed his fist.

"I already have committed my sins when I teased you and others…why you have to bring that up?!"

"Oh, does the truth hurt your feelings?! Well, you know what?! I didn't even start yet!", Peter pushed Flash backwards while slamming his chest. "Since you are nothing but a pathetic – useless – rude – big - fat – BULLY!"

That was enough. Raising fist, Flash punched Peter so hard that he landed on his back. Jumping out of the way, Harry and Miles stared in shock.

"Guys, stop! No fighting!"

"Is that what you've got?!", Peter spat blood. "Even Aunt May hits harder."

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't even warmed up. Just had to test your tiny and skinny corpse", Flash hit Peter again. Starting to punch each other, the two spiders didn't hold back.

"Stop it you two! Flash, you still have the mineral in your hand!", Miles warned.

"Yeah, stop it before something happens! Pete!", Harry tried as well.

But nothing worked. Rolling through the grass, Peter and Flash suddenly slammed straight against a bench…which made Flash lose his grip on the mineral stone. Landing through the air, everyone gasped.

"OH NO! If that thing hits the ground…!", Harry gasped. Without any thinking, Miles ran, jumped and grabbed the stone with his hands…

 _*Explosion*_

Stopping their rolling, the trio turned to see the smoke.

"Oh no…!", Peter jumped up, running into the smoke. "MILES!"

Flash, as well as Harry, stared in horror when James came outside.

"What was that sound?!", James asked. "It sounded like something was exploding!"

"It's Miles James! He had an accident!", Harry answered, voice trembling.

"Oh my god…what happened?!" James was devastated.

"Well, we…", Harry was cut off as the dust settled, revealing Peter who was on his knees beside something. Passing Harry, James ran to Peter.

"Young Mr. Parker, how is he?"

"Unconscious…" Peter held his friend's head. "He needs a doctor!"

"Hmm, let me see", James examined Miles. "Don't worry, I don't think this is anything serious. He is having a light concussion, nothing more."

"How can you be sure?"

"I was a medic during my military years. Knowing a trick or two", James nodded, lifting Miles up. "I will treat him right away." Nodding, Peter walked after James.

"Miles, oh darn! I'm sorry…!", Flash muttered. Passing him, Peter stared at him, eyes burning. Dropping his gaze in shame, Flash, as well as Harry, followed them back inside.

"We need to get him to bed immediately", Peter nodded.

"Yes. He'll be just fine. I promise", James smiled, walking into the bedroom. Sighing, Peter facepalmed in frustration.

"Miles will recover", Harry smiled a little. "James knows what he is doing."

"Let's hope…", Peter muttered. Ruffling his forehead, Flash opened his mouth.

"Well, it looks like that nevertheless, things ended nicely."

Hearing that made Peter slam his fist against the wall. Stepping back in surprise, Harry and Flash stared how their pal lifted his head, eyes burning.

"Ended nicely?! How can you say that?! Because of you, Miles got hurt! Is this what the Academy taught you?!"

"No! I said I was sorry! What are you yelling at?!", Flash spat back.

"You heard me Flash! This is not how a true hero behaves! You hurt your teammate and friend, just because you wanted to tease me! You're even more childish than I thought!", Peter spat.

"Oh sorry yeah, I forgot! You are the perfect one here, great Puny Parker! Want me to bow to you, your majesty?!"

"Don't call me that! You have no idea what hell this is like! Miles lost his mother and I lost Aunt May! Our families are out there, in danger! And you heard what Connors told about the minerals! Way too dangerous to use without proper research!"

Muttering silently, Flash couldn't find any words as his friend and leader let his pain out.

"And if you think I don't blame myself for this failure, then you're wrong! I can hear their screaming in my head all the time! How naive and stupid I was, despite I graduated! Feels like I didn't learn anything at all! Do you know how that feels?! DO YOU HUH?!"

Watching sobbing Peter made Flash feel real pity. Maybe he had gone too far. After all, his past wasn't clean either.

"Shit…I'm sorry Pete", Flash patted his friend's shoulder. "I crossed the line. Maybe I don't know this pain what you're going through…but I'm doing my best to understand it. And May is like an aunt to all of us, meaning that she's part of my family too."

Not answering, Peter rubbed the wall. Harry felt real sadness inside him.

"Yeah...I sign your words Flash. That pain of losing your loved ones…it can't even be described. It's like your heart is ribbed out of your chest."

"Oh come on Harry", Flash surprised the young man. "How would you know what Peter and Miles are going through? You didn't lose your family, it's the opposite! Your father is here and is breathing down to our necks like some cop. And the way he treated you like a baby when you first joined the Academy...so you can't possibly say you know how loneliness feels. You are only making things worse by pretending to have experience with something, than you in reality have."

Unable to say a word, Harry stared at Flash, feeling how he blushed of shame and shock. Whipping around, he ran fast away from them.

"Hey, the truth can't hurt that bad! Or are you a kid or something?!", Flash called after him. Peter started to run after Harry but was stopped.

"I'm sorry Pete, but I wanna be alone!", Harry lifted his hand in front of him, running out of the door. Staring…until Peter slammed Flash against the wall.

"Hey, whatta…?!"

"You idiot Flash! How can you say such words to Harry?! Or have you forgotten how he was alone when Norman was The Goblin?!"

"Yeah, what about it? He managed pretty well if you ask me."

"Well, that's because you don't know the whole truth! Harry was _months_ alone and we weren't even sure could we ever cure Norman! Connors spent weeks after another while trying to find a proper antidote…but nothing worked. You can't even imagine how awful it was to see Harry's disappointed face over and over again! He didn't want to give up…but every time his rising hopes were crushed. All those tears, anger, sadness…lonely nights. And when Osborns were finally reunited…Ock did his tricks again. That same circle over and over again…until Norman managed to make himself immune against the serum. But I'm afraid Harry won't ever recover completely…he fears all the time that he loses his father. His only family…", Peter finished.

"Oh man…it looks like I did it again…I'm sorry!", Flash muttered. "Me and my big mouth…"

"Well, we all have behaved badly. Maybe easing the pressure like this is sometimes a good thing."

"Maybe…", Flash muttered. "But hey Pete…"

"Yeah?"

"Look…I'm sorry about my behavior. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on you. But I feel like you don't respect us while keeping things as a secret."

"Oh, Flash…I'm sorry too. I was too proud and naive to accept help. I'm still learning you can't do everything alone. But you guys can't ever be replaced and I truly respect each one of you. Never doubt that."

"Maybe we both got a lot to learn…the graduation does not mean we are complete. There is still a lot of work to do", Flash nodded.

"If you only knew…how about we search for these answers together? Like as a team?", Peter smiled.

"Deal. Best bros before evil...well, you know!", Flash smiled back. "Ock is so gonna pay for this!"

"Indeed he will. But now, let's go and check Miles. I'm worried about him."

"But what about Harry?"

"He said he wants to be alone…and I will respect his wishes. There will be the opportunity for you to apologize, as Harry calms down a bit", Peter smiled, going into Miles's room. Shrugging, Flash followed him.

 _-o-o-o-_

Walking to the meadow behind the house, Harry sat down. A little creek flowed through Ambrose's lands and its sound eased the young man's insulted feelings.

 _"How would you know what Peter and Miles are going through?_ _Your father is here and is breathing down to our necks like some cop...so you can't possibly say you know how loneliness feels. You are only making things worse by pretending to have experience with something, than you in reality have."_

Watching the flowing water, Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Flash really hurt him…the most painful way. His friend didn't even know how badly…

 _*Splash*_

Lifting his head, Harry saw Toomes in his Vulture form as he was fishing. Seeing him made Harry wonder…

 _He does not have a family…he is alone. So I understand how he feels…_

Spotting Harry, Toomes changed back.

"Oh, Harry! Didn't see you…"

"Sorry I didn't say anything", Harry stood up. "Catching anything?"

"Some, yes. This place is so mystical…and beautiful. You are very lucky to have such roots."

"Yeah, right…", Harry muttered. "So…have you been able to discover your past like you once were looking for it?"

"A bit. A lot is still missing, but I know which direction I must go. It will take time, but I'm sure I'll be able to find answers if I'm looking hard enough. We just have to remember that we are truly never alone. I have friends, I know that now. But you sure are a lucky one…you also have a family. I don't…or that I could remember. But you hold on to yours."

"Oh, okay…", Harry answered when heard yelling.

"HARRY!"

Turning his head towards the house, Harry spotted Norman coming towards him, walking now with crutches. He looked really worried.

"Well, time for me to be on my way", Toomes changed back into Vulture, flying away. Watching after him and then Harry ran to his father.

"Thank god you're all right!", Norman reached out his hand. "I heard about the accident in the backyard…why didn't you tell me any of it?!"

"Sorry Dad, it all happened so sudden. But I'm fine, no need to worry. It was Miles who got hit."

"But it could have been you! How many times I have told you to be careful?!", Norman rubbed Harry's cheeks.

"I know, I know…", Harry sighed…

 _"And the way he treated you like a baby when you first joined the Academy..."_

"No I mean…stop…STOP IT!", Harry smacked Norman's arms away. "Don't do that!"

"What…?!", Norman stared in surprise. "Do what?"

"This stupid emotional behavior of yours! It's embarrassing."

"Embarrassing? But you have never complained before…", Norman wondered. "I want to show my son that I love him. What's wrong with that?"

"But it makes me look like a baby! And I'm not a little kid anymore", Harry crossed his hands. "You need to start treating me like an adult."

"But I treat you like one. You have plenty of space to do what you want as long as it's not dangerous and I have eased the rules a bit. And once Octavius is caught, you can go back to the Academy. What else you want?"

"Oh come on Dad! Peter can come and go as he pleases! And Flash and others too! Why can't I do that?!"

"Because you are not them. You are my son and we have our way of doing things. And you know very well that as long as you live under my roof, you will follow my rules. But that's not the main point. I simply keep my eye on you because that's what fathers do", Norman explained. "You are the apple of my eye."

"Just too bad that it makes me look like I'm some Daddy's little boy…", Harry snorted. Raising an eyebrow, Norman started to realize this problem.

"Harry…what's the real matter now? Is this because of what this Flash said?"

"Huh?!", Harry whipped around. "How can you know?!"

"Peter told me. He came to tell me what had happened almost right after you ran off. You shouldn't listen to what others say."

"But it's true! Everyone sees me as a weak link."

"Everyone? Even Peter?", Norman asked.

"Well, not him but…", Harry muttered silently.

"Well, then what do you care what someone else is saying? Peter is not judging you or us. And besides, it does not belong to anyone else how our relationship is. We have our style and habits. But of course, if you want me to stop, then I do it. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed because of me. All I want is that you are doing well", Norman said, turning around and starting to limp towards the house. Gazing after him, Harry sighed. This wasn't going right either.

 _Great Harry…what's the matter with you?! Why I just can't be myself and be grateful that you have your father here, unlike others?_

"Dad…", Harry walked in front of Norman, stopping him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Of course, I want you to show your care. Maybe I'm just..."

"Just…?", Norman asked.

"Well, I'm still haunted by these happenings…Ock threatened to hurt me in front of you and Pete. And then my own grandfather tries to kill me…not easy things to cope with."

"I know son, I know…we both are still recovering. And to tell the truth, I'm having nightmares about my father and Octavius. I fear all the time that he attacks and our family is in danger. So that's why I'm fussing around you so badly. I want to protect you."

"Yeah…so how about we forget this stupid case? Me and my stupid teen angst."

"Fine with me. But it's actually good that we have these conflicts. Solving them proves we have improved", Norman smiled. "And I also know that deep inside you are fearing something else too… but no need to worry. You won't lose me like Peter was forced to do with his aunt. I promised I'm here for you and that will remain."

Listening to his father made Harry's heart full of happiness and realize how lucky he was. Norman could have been killed when Oscorp collapsed and he would be an orphan now or would still be ignored. So what if Flash was thinking like that…he didn't care. Peter supported him and that's all that mattered.

"But you know son…", Norman began. "I must say I don't completely trust your friends. They sounded very angry when heard about Octavius. So I want you to keep your guard around them. You can never know what people might do when gets angry enough."

"Maybe…but I doubt they would go that far. But I promise to be careful. Anything else? Say now when we are alone", Harry nodded.

"Hmm…oh yes. I know the story of the closet door shocked you…but I must insist to keep it just between us. It's way too personal and painful memory to share with anyone else. So don't tell even Peter, alright? And entering that wicked room is heavily forbidden."

Nodding, Harry supported Norman back to the house. There, they met Peter.

"Feeling any better Har?", Peter leaned against the wall.

"Much. Thanks", Harry smiled. "You sure know how to cheer me up."

Smiling, Osborns and Peter heard a cough behind them. Turning around, the trio saw Flash.

"Uhh…", the young man muttered. " I guess I need to apologize…"

"You sure do", Norman looked at Flash, anger on his face. "I want to make clear that I'm not tolerating such behavior under my roof. How dare you insult Harry like that?!"

Stepping back a bit, Flash felt how nervous sweat gathered on his forehead as Norman glared at him.

"Well, I…you see…"

"Listen and listen good! I don't care if you are a friend. But no one hurts my son's feelings! Keep that in mind! Or else I won't be even this nice!"

Gulping, Flash nodded silently. Coughing, Peter began.

"Well…right! Thanks for the fiery speech, Mr. O! But I think we should have a meeting right now to plan what to do next. Miles is recovering so we can talk."

"Okay. Let's talk in my room since I can feel my fever rising again", Norman answered, starting to walk as Harry supported him. Encouraging Flash to move, Peter and he followed them, closing the door after them.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Right, so here's the deal people. Ock froze the city, or I highly suspect he is behind it. Leaving me a flash drive that had the name "Project Subzero X" might explain what he has in mind…but we can't get through because of the password and a high-security code. So it means he wants to have some time before making the next move", Peter stood in front of the group which was listening.

"Right…and Connors was able to give you those minerals you told us about?", Alex asked. "They sound pretty interesting."

"Indeed Alex", Peter took the box on the table. "I don't know why Ock is after these, but the reason can't be good. As you all heard, their special abilities are something very out of the ordinary."

"Indeed I did…", Miles rubbed his plastered head. "No wonder Ock is interested in those."

Nodding, Peter stepped aside as others gathered to look.

"Wow, how green they are…", Toomes's eyes were glowing. "Like a window to someone's soul…"

Staring at Toomes, everyone was silent. Finally, Norman broke it.

"Uhh…right. Well, the fact is that those things must stay locked up. And Harry, I want you to stay away from them."

Watching Norman, Peter agreed with his gaze, closing the box.

"I agree with Norman. These stones are not some silly toys to play with. As you saw today…", he made a sharp look at Flash.

"But would it be possible to examine them, at least a little? I would find something interesting", Alex asked.

"I suggest we try to open the file first before doing anything. We gotta know what Ock is up to", Peter explained. "Just in case. But don't worry, you will have your chance."

"Leave that to me. I'm gonna take care of the flash drive", Norman nodded.

"And I shall help", Alex continued. "Leave the whole technology side to us."

"Don't have to hold the gun to my head", Peter lifted his thumb up. "And as for us Miles and Flash, we must train hard."

"Awesome!", Flash slammed his fists together. "You can count on me!"

"And me", Miles smiled.

"Well, I'm not good at training…or working as part of the team. So I don't know what could I do…", Toomes said silently.

"Hmm…", James thought. "Well, you can help me to keep the house in balance while others are working. How's that sound?"

"I guess that would do", Toomes answered.

"Okay, I guess everyone has a job to do. Let's do this, people! For our friends and family", Peter lifted his hand.

"RIGHT!", everyone answered. Separating to their work, Harry went to Peter.

"Hey Pete, could I train with you?"

"Hmm?", Peter turned around. "Are you sure? Our training program is made for our spider powers. And isn't The Patrioteer armor in pieces at Oscorp?"

"Yeah…", Harry rubbed his neck. "But I could still learn by watching you. You can never know when comes a real situation."

"Fine with me. But I suggest you tell Norman about your plans."

"Was going to. Dad!", Harry turned around, making his father lift his gaze from his laptop.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna watch as Peter and others are training. Okay?"

"You mean you are only gonna observe…?", Norman seemed doubtful. "Nothing else planned?"

"Nope, simply killing some time", Harry answered.

"Well in that case", Norman gave his approval by nodding. "Have fun, but don't get into any trouble."

"We won't", boys smiled, leaving the room. Accompanied by Miles and Flash, the group of four ran out of the door. Watching his friends, Peter felt much better now that all the bitterness and anger were solved. He would talk to Miles as soon as he could but had a feeling his young partner was warming up to him.

"Right guys…LET'S ROLL!", Peter webbed ahead, hearing his friends' voices echoing after him.

 _"YEAH!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

A little octobot was moving in the tunnel until it arrived at the door. Giving a knock, it was led in.

"Welcome back my darling", a figure said, sitting in a chair. "So, did you do what I asked?"

Jumping on the knee, the octobot revealed its tentacle, opening the screen. Seeing the city made him grin.

"Perfect...just as I planned. And Parker escaped?"

The octobot squeaked, opening a video which was taken under the car. It showed how Peter and others saw Aunt May freezing and their escape from the city.

"I see...so he has friends with him. But no matter. Double bun, means more fun!"

Patting his metallic pet, the figure watched.

 _"Possibly…but we don't have time to discuss it now. We need to get out of the city",_ Peter said.

 _"Okay so, where are we gonna go?",_ Flash asked.

 _"Oh, I know a place that is secure enough. Follow me!",_ Peter answered.

"Oh dear, oh dear...", the figure shook his head as the video stopped. "That poor kid never learns..."

Putting the octobot down, the figure looked over his shoulder.

"I guess you heard what they said. You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Hearing a grunt behind him, steps and finally the door slamming, Ock revealed his face. Grinning, he looked at Peter's sad face on his screen. Raising his fist, he slammed it against the picture.

 _And now...let the game begin!_


	21. Among The Flames

"Come on Miles, do it! And don't hesitate!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! We need to give everything we've got! So do it again!"

Almost two weeks had passed since the city froze and Peter and others escaped. Working hard, everyone did their best so that the plan to stop Ock would move forward. And it meant a lot of training.

"Look, Peter...I have tried over and over again to learn your double kick. But it just won't work!", Miles said. "Maybe I should give up…"

"If you give up, then you would lose to Ock. And we can't let him win", Peter said seriously. "I know you can do it if you just keep trying."

Sighing, Miles started practicing again. Flash and Harry were sitting under a tree and were watching them.

"Right, so slope your body about this much…", Harry muttered, making notes.

"Still writing things down?", Flash asked. "I bet that this is your third pad of paper!"

"Well, I want to learn everything useful. You can never know when you might need them", Harry grunted and kept writing. Gulping his water bottle, Flash snapped his neck.

"Man, my body is stuck…"

"Mm-hmm…"

Looking at his friend, Flash still felt a bit guilty. He had not forgotten Norman's angry response.

"Look Harry…I'm honestly apologizing for my insults. I wasn't thinking."

"Well, we all do that sometimes…", Harry muttered as he wrote.

"No, I'm serious. I was a total jerk by saying you don't understand Miles and Peter's situation. But I was wrong. You understand them better than anyone."

Turning to see Flash, Harry could see how he was truly sorry. Sighing, young Osborn smiled.

"It's okay Flash, I forgive you. We all were hurt. Let's just put it behind us."

"Deal! But I must say, your old man sure is someone not to mess with. His anger is scary", Flash shivered.

"Well, Dad can be very snappy when he wants. So I suggest you won't piss him off."

"You can be sure I won't…", Flash rubbed his neck as Harry laughed a little.

"Do I hear laughing?", Peter walked to the duo. "It seems you are friends again. How great!"

"Yeah…I don't wanna fight with anyone", Harry answered. "So, how was your training session?"

"Could be better…I still need to practice for the kick. But I swear I'm gonna learn it!", Miles said. "And then, I'm gonna save Mom and others!"

"Heh, if only Scarlet could see you now kiddo! He would probably say something like he's taking Ock down first because we are such punks who don't know anything", Flash grinned.

"Yeah…", Miles sighed sadly. Boys sat silently for a moment, as the wind passed the garden. They missed their friends and families a lot.

"But hey, I think we can call it a day! You both did very well", Peter stopped the silence. "We can have a break tomorrow to gather our strength."

"Sounds nice", Flash said. "My symbiote needs to rest."

Agreeing, the boys started to walk towards the house. It was gonna rain soon, the sky was dark and the weather was sweaty. As his friends walked ahead, Peter came last. He was fixing his web-shooters when…

 _"There was once a tiny spider which climbed on the wall…"_

"Hmm?!", Peter stopped, turning around.

 _"Down came the blood and killed the spider out…"_

Focusing on this voice, Peter examined trees, trying to locate the sound. Noticing how he had stopped, Harry walked to him while Flash and Miles headed back inside.

"What's wrong Pete?"

"Shh!", Peter cut him off. "Listen…"

Looking confused, Harry listened...

 _"There was once a greenish goblin, who threw the smoking bombs…"_

"That's…it's that voice!", Harry gasped as Peter put his finger in front of his mouth.

 _"There was this tiny puny spider, building its web…but then came a goblin who snapped its neck…"_

"This is sick…let's get out of here!", Harry backed away. But Peter was going to get to the bottom of this, for good.

"It sounds like it's all around us…", he muttered…until spotted something moving fast among the trees.

"There it is! HEY, WAIT YOU CREEP!", Peter began to run. Harry tried to call after him, but no avail.

"Great…I can't let him go all by himself", the boy muttered, running after his friend.

Peter webbed through the trees. This maniacal singing echoed all over the forest that eventually, he had to stop. Landing down, he gazed around.

"Did you find it…?!", Harry came next to him, panting heavily. "You should remember I can't move as fast as you!"

"No…where did it go?! I certainly saw something."

"Well if you did, then we should get back to others. Who knows what dangers are lurking here…", Harry shivered, looking nervously around.

"Maybe you're right…let's go", Peter nodded and the duo turned to leave until saw it. A dark figure watching them about ten meters away…and it had two red eyes.

"What…what is that?!", Harry turned white. Peter stepped in front of his friend, shielding him. His sense didn't go on again…so this sick being was dangerous.

"Who…who are you?! What do you want from us?!", Peter spat. "Stop harassing us like this! Are you working for Ock?!"

The creature didn't answer…just kept staring. Then slowly, revealed its long claws, slamming them against trees. Peter took a fighting position, preparing himself.

"Uh…", Harry managed to say. Those red eyes burned him from inside and out. Suddenly, the creature took Norman's form.

"Huh?!" Peter stared, so did Harry.

"D-Dad…?! Why did you change into him…?!"

Remaining completely silent, fake Norman stared at boys, especially Harry. Snapping its neck from side to side, the face revealed a maniacal grin.

"Pete…I wanna leave, right now", Harry yanked Peter's arm. But his pal didn't move…he couldn't. He just kept staring at this mysterious threat.

"P-Peter…! Come on now…!", Harry begged helplessly…until saw how his "father" lifted his hands, grabbed his head…and ripped it off.

"Whoops…!" Peter gasped as Harry was already running, screaming like hell.

 _"AAAHHHHHHH!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

"What, Young Masters Harry and Peter are still out?", James asked.

"I guess…they weren't in the backyard anymore when we came in", Flash answered.

"Hmm…well I hope they return soon. There's gonna be a storm, a really big one", James watched the TV while Toomes was cooking some fish for dinner. Soon, Norman came down. He had finally gotten rid of the plasters and was able to walk again.

"Did you see the weather forecast, James? It promised a storm once again. Boys need to get back inside."

"Oh they are already here Master Norman", James replied. "Or Young Misters Flash and Miles. But apparently your son and Young Mr. Parker are still out."

"What?! Why they are still there?!", Norman asked. "It's already raining!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Osborn. We really thought they came after us and noticed their disappearance until we were here", Miles said. Looking at him, Norman walked fast out of the kitchen and to the backyard door, opening it. It was already raining heavily and the sky was rumbling.

"HARRY, PETER!", Norman yelled. But didn't get an answer.

"Can you see them?", James came behind him.

"No! I hope they didn't go too far…the forest around the house is miles long and very huge, as you remember."

"Indeed I do. And it's easy to get lost. "

"Mmm-hmm…and neither of the boys knows these lands. Now I'm really worried…", Norman's heart was racing.

"I can go to look for them", Toomes said. "I can fly so it's much easier than running in this rain."

Nodding silently, Norman followed as Toomes took his Vulture form, flying into the storm. He tried his best to hide his panic.

 _Harry…_

"Well, maybe we should go to look for them too. Come on Miles!", Flash was about to go, but James stopped him.

"I don't think that's wise. Let's wait until your friend gets back. Otherwise, you all will be lost."

Biting his lip, Flash and Miles nodded. Turning to look at the storm, the group hoped that Vulture will find the missing teens.

 _-o-o-o-_

"HEEEY!" Harry called. " IS ANYBODY THERE?! WE'RE HERE!"

"MILES, FLASH! CAN SOMEBODY HEAR US?!", Peter yelled as well.

"No use…they can't hear us. How did we get lost that easily?!", Harry asked.

"No idea…we didn't even go far from the house! But I can't see it above of the trees either…it's raining too heavily."

"Great…", Harry muttered. "DAAAAADDD!", he called his father, in case he would hear him. Since the boy knew very well that Norman would check did his son get back inside before the storm and if not, would come to look for him and Peter without any waiting.

"I bet Norman and others can't hear us…", Peter shook his head. "We must find shelter and wait until the storm is over."

"Maybe you're right…but where?"

"Hmm…", Peter looked around...until gasped.

"LOOK OUT!", he pulled Harry out of the way as the lightning hit on trees and they started burning, falling.

"Oh god…a fire! What do we do now?!", Harry panicked. "We are trapped!"

Looking quickly around, Peter spotted a huge trunk. Pulling Harry with him, boys ran under it, kneeling. Making a protective web around them, Peter tucked it tightly around the tree.

"This will protect us from the flames and smoke. Now, we just have to wait until the fire stops."

"I guess…", Harry sighed, sitting down. "Others must be worried sick…"

"I bet they are. But I'm more troubled with this creature. It was here, so it means it found us!", Peter said.

"Yeah…but how?! And why it changed into Dad?! The way it kept staring at me…", Harry shivered.

"I don't know…but I felt something strange I have never felt before. Like that thing saw straight through me. I felt…powerless", Peter answered.

Sighing at the same time, boys watched as the forest around them was burning. Above the trees, Vulture was circling the area, without any luck.

 _No sign…it looks like I must get back._

Turning around, Vulture headed towards the house…until got hit by the lightning. Screaming painfully, he fell.

"Did you hear that?!", Peter's sense went on. "Something is coming!"

Staring at his friend in confusion, Harry didn't have time to answer before Vulture fell in front of them. Screaming in pain, he rolled all over the grass.

"Shit, wait here!", Peter put his mask on, running to Toomes who was badly burning. Lifting him up, boys ran fast back to the web, closing it.

"God…is he okay?!", Harry stared, a stunned look on his face while Peter put Toomes down.

"Oh…", Toomes said weakly. "B-boys…?"

"Don't try to talk Toomes", Peter said. "You are badly burned."

"B-but we must get back…others are worried…and y-your father is l-looking for you, Harry…", Toomes coughed. Listening, Harry jumped up.

"Harry, what are you doing…?", Peter gazed at his friend, confusedly.

"Trying to find a way out of here."

"But we can't move now. Or else we'll be burned alive. Calm down and wait."

"N-no, I can't wait! I have to get back, right now", Harry shook his head. "If Dad is looking for me…!"

"I know you want to get back, but it's impossible. We must wait", Peter said. "Trust me."

"No, you don't understand Peter…I need to get to Dad! I…I need to be with him! Or else something might happen…", Harry panted, panic in his voice. Realizing that something wasn't right, Peter stood up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Har, is everything okay? You aren't yourself."

"I just want to get to my father who is looking for me! Is that so wrong?! Or are you also thinking that I'm a whiny, useless brat who can't do anything without his Daddy?!", Harry suddenly snapped. Stepping back in surprise, Peter lifted his hands in front of him.

"Oh, jeez…I'm sorry Pete", Harry sighed, landing to sit. "I don't know what came over me…"

Peter sat down as well and crossed his legs, leaning his head against his hands.

"Harry, are you still troubled with what Flash said? You should know he's very sorry and none of us thinks you as a weak link."

"I know...but maybe I'm not still so convinced myself. I just feel so different than you guys…like I don't have a role in this. I don't have any special powers and I'm not intelligent. I'm just…completely ordinary who happened to born into a wealthy family."

"But why you would have to be intelligent or an experienced fighter? And besides, you are really good with your armor", Peter nodded.

"Yeah, but it's only a piece of metal put together! But you instead…you are smart, popular, a good fighter, great at science...plus a great friend and hero. Everything I'm not…", Harry closed his eyes. Looking at him and then at resting Toomes, Peter moved next to his friend, putting his hand around his neck.

"Harry, let me tell you something. Being a hero is not just being a great battler or having the cleverest brains. True, I have many skills and a lot of experience, but they are not the things I lean on when I make decisions. Instead, I always listen to a voice which is in here…", Peter pointed out his chest. Harry listened.

"That's right, buddy. I always listen to what my heart says before using my brains or calculating numbers. Since that is the most powerful weapon we have. And I can say that you have the heart of a true hero."

Listening carefully, Harry thought…and seemed to understand.

"I think I understand what you are saying…but I just feel so useless! Everyone is doing something. But I can't fight or help Dad and Alex. To tell the truth, I don't understand a bit what method they are using on that flash drive. Dad tried to explain, but eventually gave up. Somehow, I sensed he is annoyed with me…"

"Stop, don't even start!", Peter commanded gently. "Norman is not annoyed with you. You should have seen his face, he was ready to rip Flash apart when heard what he said to you. Your father loves you so much that it surprises me every time."

"But that's just it…he loves me too much. Too much that he gets hurt because of it. But I can't deny him doing that either…", Harry ruffled his hair.

"Parents can never love their children enough, my uncle used to say. And that's very true. But I have a feeling this is about something else. You have been very nervous around Norman lately…observed him. Are you scared you might lose him like Miles lost Rio and I lost Aunt May?"

"Yeah…I'm scared for Dad. I have had this restless and horrible feeling for some time now. What if…what if that creature is a mark of something upcoming?", Harry's eyes were full of concern and horror.

"A mark of what? Are you afraid something might happen to Norman?", Peter asked.

"Mmm-hmm…to tell the truth, I wouldn't want him to examine that stupid stick either. Instead, I would want him to escape before Ock strikes. I just feel that he's in great danger…more than any of us…"

Rubbing his chin, Peter watched as Harry kept staring into the fire. Looking there as well, he wondered…

 _-o-o-o-_

"They are not back yet…that's it! I'm going to look for them", Norman grabbed his jacket.

"But Master Norman, the weather is horrible! You should wait", James said.

"James, I can't. Harry is there!"

"I know, but I'm sure boys have found a shelter. They are very clever young men."

"Or what if not?! What if they are injured or even worse…kidnapped by Octavius or his sick allies?! No, I'm going!", Norman shook his head, starting to walk towards the door.

 _"Wow, I almost miss The Gobby…",_ Flash whispered to Alex and Miles. Hearing that, Norman whipped around.

"What did you say…?!", he gritted his teeth. Backing away, Miles and Alex ran behind the couch as Flash turned red.

"Is insulting people your some hobby huh?! First, you mock my boy and then me! Don't you have any manners, you foolish child?!"

"I…I…", Flash backed away as Norman approached him.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. In reality, I didn't want to take you in because I still remember how you acted when Harry joined S.H.I.E.L.D! But I did so, for Harry's sake and because Peter kindly asked me. But now, I'm regretting badly!"

Lifting his hands in front of him, Flash kept his mouth shut. He didn't dare to answer.

"And the way you treat my son…well, let me tell you something. Harry is not weak, "a newbie" like you call him, or just my spoiled offspring who can't do anything by himself! True, he is not great at science and can hardly battle…but he's much more than that. Brave, strong, kind…and smart in his own way. And I would do anything for him…since I love him so much. And I'm not gonna hide it just because you or someone is thinking that as a weakness. I hope that someday when you have children, you understand why I'm so protective towards my own", Norman spat, walking out of the room and slammed the door loudly after him.

Staring in complete silence, Flash didn't say a word. Giggling a little, Miles and Alex came next to him.

"So…what did we learn today? Never anger Norman Osborn in any universe", Miles crossed his hands. Turning to see him, Flash mumbled silently, but his words were unable to identify.

"Master Norman, are you sure about this?", James asked as Norman put his jacket on.

"Yes, James. If I'm not back in two hours, call for help", Norman answered. But as he was just about to go, the lightning hit on a tree beside the house, causing it to fall.

"OUT OF THE WAY DUDE!", Flash ran, pushing Norman to safety just in time. The surprised look on his face, Norman turned to see the teenager.

"T-thank you…"

Nodding, Flash put his mask on. "You guys stay in since it's too dangerous to go out! Miles and I will go to look for others."

Before Norman could protest, Miles and Flash were already gone. Coming next to him, James put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Master Norman, Young Mister Flash is right. We can't go while the storm is so bad. I'm sure they will find your son and his friends."

Trying to look positive, Norman kept watching towards the forest as it was burning. Only a moment ago he and Harry were talking about trust and he being there for him...hopefully, this wasn't their first real test. Otherwise, he had failed miserably.

 _Hang on boys…helps is on the way!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"This hotness…I can't take it!", Harry coughed.

"Oh no, the web is ripping apart. We must move!", Peter said, helping Toomes up.

"But how can we pass those flames?!"

"Leave that to me…", Toomes stood up, revealing his wings, covering boys with them. Starting to run through the flames, the trio looked a direction where to go.

"Vulture! Can you tell where to go?"

"Yes, I can place the path where I came from. This way", Vulture led the boys forward.

"How much further…?!", Peter asked. "I can't breathe!"

"A bit longer…", Toomes said, holding the wing. Harry closed his eyes.

"We're almost there Harry! Hang on", Peter comforted his friend, when his sense went on again.

 _"PETER! HARRY! TOOMES!"_

"Did you hear that?! It's Miles and Flash!", Peter said happily. "My Spidey sense is placing them!"

"Thank god…", Harry coughed. He was afraid he might faint.

"Okay, we must move! Come on!", Peter ran forward, spotting a trail among the flames. Obeying, his friends did the same…when Harry spotted the creature standing among the fire. Stopping, his eyes were nailed to those red ones.

"There they are! PETE!", Flash waved his hand.

"FLASH!", Peter greeted them as they met. "You found us!"

"Yeah, what the heck happened to you?!"

"Long story, you will hear it later! Can you and Miles take care of Toomes? He's injured."

"Sure, come along birdie boy", Flash and Miles supported Toomes, starting to run. Turning around, Peter saw Harry a couple of meters behind.

"HARRY!", Peter called. "Come on, we need to go!"

But Harry didn't hear him. He could only, but stare as the creature grinned…until disappeared into the fire. He snapped back to reality only then when Peter was already yanking him. Looking over his shoulder, the young Osborn was disturbed.

 _What was that thing?!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"I see…so that's what happened", Flash leaned against the wall in the kitchen. "Freaky!"

"Yep", Peter ate some soup. "I'm still thinking our eyes were playing tricks on us…"

"But if this creature can block the Spidey sense and it's spotted here…does this mean Ock knows where we are?!", Miles gasped.

"I'm afraid I can't say…but it is possible. Since we don't even know is this thing connected with him at all."

"Oh yeah, now I remember! Didn't this wacko harass Harry first before you even talked to Ock? Like when he was still in prison?", Miles asked.

"Speaking of…where is he?", Flash looked around.

"Young Master Harry is recovering with his father and your friend. Master Norman got frightened of your little adventure", James said while tucking Toomes's strained arm.

"Well, that figures…and don't worry. I'm gonna keep my mouth shut", Flash said.

"Hah hah hah! But I heard you saved Norman. Looks like you he's warming up to you…a little", Peter smiled.

"Yep, Flash has learned from his mistakes", Miles crossed his hands. "So, are we gonna train tomorrow?"

"Nope, let's have a day off. I know you want to keep going, but we all must rest", Peter answered. "But I'm gonna keep my guard in case that creature appears again."

Nodding, three friends just sat and rested, without having a clue what the future was gonna bring...

 _-o-o-o-_

Sitting on his bed, Harry ate the meal James had made for him. After coming back, he got a proper lecture from Norman by being so irresponsible and running off without knowing what dangers could lurk in the forest and when Octavius was known to have contacts everywhere. And more importantly, how the boy frightened his father so.

"Tsk…", Harry ate the apple. "I'm not irresponsible! I couldn't have let Peter go alone…"

Looking from the door, Harry saw Alex and Norman sitting in the fireplace room, working deeply as usual. They were a total dream team…

 _Science sure is something that I can never understand…_

Suddenly, that nervous feeling Harry had felt earlier, came back. He hasn't yet told what he and Peter saw…totally forgot it during the snappy speech he got. Jumping down from the bed, Harry walked to the door.

"Right, I have made several calculations of possible keywords we should try", Alex explained. "Too bad the number is over 300…"

"Well, we just have to be patient. So it means we both get 150 and I…", Norman was cut off as Harry grabbed his arm.

"Dad, we need to talk. Right now."

"Now? But we were just about to start going through the possible passwords. Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't", Harry forced Norman up, pulling him towards the door. "It's urgent."

"Alright, alright! I come", Norman nodded. "But why such a rush?"

Not answering, Harry yanked his father through the corridor and then to Ambrose's former office. After they got in, Harry closed the door, locking it.

"Right son, what is this about? Why we came all the way here?", Norman crossed his hands.

"I just want that no one can hear us", Harry answered. "Since this is really important."

Leaning against the desk, Norman looked at his son. "Okay then, I'm waiting."

Taking a deep breath, Harry focused on his father's face, deciding to go straight to the point. "Dad I…I don't think you should examine Ock's flash drive."

"Huh?", Norman looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because there can be anything inside it! And since it's Ock's, content is probably something sick."

"But son, you know I must do it. No one else knows Octavius as I do. It might hold the key to how to stop him."

"But it's way too dangerous! And I'm pretty sure Alex can manage just fine by himself. You really shouldn't get yourself involved in it."

"Harry…"

"No Dad! Please, don't do it! I BEG YOU!", Harry grabbed Norman's suit. "Just go! Run while you still can!"

"What…?!", Norman stared at Harry. "What are you talking about?!"

"I mean you should get as far as you can! Ock can strike and hurt you at any time! We all know how he holds a strong grudge against you."

"But I can't leave! And even if I did, you would have to come as well. And I know you don't want to abandon Peter or your friends", Norman said.

"No, but I would manage just fine. I have James, Pete, and others on my side. But you are in great danger. I just want you to be out of harm's way", Harry said quietly, turning around, hiding his panicked face. Noticing that something was wrong, Norman walked in front of the boy.

"Harry, what's wrong? You are not yourself."

"I…", Harry muttered, lifting his gaze. "We…we saw that creature in the forest Dad! It's here!"

"W-WHAT?!", Norman nearly yelled. "What do you mean?!"

"Yes! That's why we got lost in the first place! Peter heard it first and then I did too! We went to look for it and it was there…staring right at us. And then the fire began…"

"Oh my god, it could have…so it's here?! Does Octavius know our hideout?!"

"I don't know…but it was creepier than ever before! And…and it took your form", Harry gulped.

"My…my what?!", Norman stared, eyes widening.

"Yeah! It was so awful…the way it kept staring at me. And Peter said how it seemed to see right through him. We were so horrified…"

"But it could have…GOD!", Norman pulled Harry to his chest. Trembling all over, Harry grabbed his father's chest with his hands.

"So that's why…please, Dad, get out of this cursed place! Just to avoid getting hurt again. I can manage."

"And what makes you think I would leave you behind?!"

"Because I'm a student at the Academy. It's part of my job to help."

"And my job as your father is to keep you safe. So if you want us to go, then we do it."

"But Dad…!"

"No Harry", Norman shook his head. "I might sound horrible, but it wouldn't cause me any troubles to escape from the city since there are no other relatives left. I'm only helping because Peter has done so much for us and I truly wanna repay it. But if this was not concerning him, I would have disappeared a long time ago. And now that Oscorp is gone too…"

Harry didn't know what to say. But the sure fact was that he wasn't going to leave without him.

"And to tell the truth…after the collapse, sometimes leaving New York and starting a new life somewhere else has flashed in my thoughts. But since you have your friends and life here, I don't want to take them away from you. But just for you to know that I will never again let you go. No matter what. So if I ever was either forced or allowed to leave willingly...we would do that together. And there are no buts."

"B-but…what if that creature is a sign of something?!", Harry shivered, turning pale.

"I'm sure nothing will happen. I'm not letting some wacko harass me, especially if Octavius has made it. Believe me."

Realizing that he could not turn his parent's head around, made Harry sigh.

"If you say so...but can you at least promise to be extra careful and if you discover something, I'll be the first one to know?"

"You know the answer without telling", Norman smiled. "But this creature appearing here means it can strike again. So you must stay in for a couple of days."

"And what are you expecting me to do here?! What I saw made me realize I just can't sit back when everyone is doing something."

"Oh I know a perfect chore for you", Norman said, giving Harry a box. "Help James and that Toomes to pack my father's stuff."

"Eh…?!", Harry stared. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, not dangerous but you still have something to do. You can start from here."

"But Dad…!", Harry protested. "I should do something more useful! Like, find out more about this creature."

"Absolutely not. Now, go on", Norman gave a quick kiss on Harry's pate, then walked to the door. "And trust me son…nothing will happen. I'm completely safe."

Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed as he was left alone.

 _He doesn't trust me enough…thinks I can't handle this. But I show Dad that he's wrong!_

Leaning to look, Harry made sure that no one saw him. Quietly running stairs down, he spotted Toomes and James cleaning some old paintings.

"Hey, James, Toomes!"

"Hmm?", Toomes turned around. "Harry? What are you sneaking around like that?"

"I need your help", Harry walked to the duo. "Since others are working so hard, I thought maybe we could do something more to help than just packing boxes."

"Like what?", James asked. "I'm ready to help in any way I can. Have you something in mind Young Master Harry?"

"Well", Harry pointed at Toomes and James to lean closer. "Actually yes. Now, listen to what you must do…"


	22. Codename: T

_"It's been almost three weeks since New York got stuck under a very unexpected snow phenomenon. No one can enter the city and despite trying many several options, the ice won't melt or break. What can be done to save all of those poor citizens? Who is responsible for this? Or is the weather simply mixed up? More information later…"_

"Shit, Ock really has made sure no one else can mess his plans…", Flash muttered as he and Peter were watching TV.

"Indeed…that psycho", Peter shut the screen after the news was over. "But I'm sure we will beat him. Gotta do it."

"But I'm still wondering…", Miles was sitting at the table. "If this creature is made by Ock, why it has not attacked yet?"

"I wish I knew…I'm totally confused. If only there were some clues…but no!", Peter leaned backwards, frustrated.

"Don't fall into depression now Pete. Alex and Norman are doing everything to open that drive. Be patient", Flash said.

"Well, at least they are going through the passwords right now. Some comfort…"

"I'm sure they will solve it. Two brilliant minds together can't go wrong", Miles smiled.

"I hope so. But I think we should go to sleep. I'm exhausted by all this training", Peter straightened his arms.

"Already? But I was thinking we could watch a movie or something", Flash said.

"Thanks, but no thanks", Miles said. "I'm tired as hell. See you in the morning!"

Grunting, Flash stood up, following his friends towards the bedrooms. At the stairs, they met with Harry who was carrying a box.

"Oh hey, Har! What you have in there?", Peter asked.

"Just some Grandpa's stuff…taking them to the cellar. What are you guys up to?"

"Heading to sleep", Miles yawned.

"You look pretty tired, I must admit", Harry smiled. "But see you in the morning!"

"Goodnight pal", Peter smiled and boys headed towards the bedrooms. At the same time, Norman happened to come out his and when spotted boys, raised his hand.

"Peter! Could I have a word?"

"Uhh, of course, Sir", Peter answered and walked to him. "What's up?"

"Come in", Norman smiled and Peter did as was told, closing the door after him. Crossing his hands, Norman changed his weight from one foot to another and looked rather nervous, which Peter noticed.

"Mr. O, are you okay?"

"A-actually no", Norman finally sighed. "It's…it's about Harry. I'm a bit worried about him."

"Oh?", Peter sat down. "How so?"

"Well, have you noticed anything strange in him lately? Like nervousness or scare?"

"Umm…well I guess we all have had those feelings, so I think Harry has been like the rest of us. Or have you noticed something different then?", Peter looked confused.

"That's just it…after he told how you saw that creature in the forest, we had a very disturbing conversation. And it keeps bothering me all the time…", Norman muttered.

"Okay…may I ask, what was the subject then?"

"I don't know how to put it…but Harry begged me to get out of town before Octavius does something. He almost demanded me to go. Has he mentioned anything like this to you?"

"Well…", Peter rolled his fingers. "Actually…"

"He has?! Please, Peter, tell me what he told you! I don't know what should I do", Norman begged.

Feeling a bit unsure, Peter thought what to do. He and Harry had a promise that what they hear from each other, remains between them. But this was a real emergency… and to tell the truth, his bff's mental side concerned Peter as well plus Norman knew how to handle his son. Harry would never be mad at his friend about this since he truly liked getting his father's attention.

"Okay, I tell you. Maybe you know what should be the wisest move. Since Harry told me that…", Peter explained the conversation boys had in the forest. Listening carefully, Norman's face turned concerned and thinking.

"I see…so that's how he feels. I was wondering why he suddenly wanted to stay close to me since earlier nearly threatened to give some space."

"Yep, Harry is really worried about you, but won't show it. I think Flash's words are still haunting him. He feels useless and that he's only in our way, as not having powers or science skills. I tried to explain he doesn't have to be something else but looks like I failed…"

"Why, just why he won't tell me if something is bothering him? Begging me to go set my alarms on. I have never seen his face like that…so hurt. My poor boy…", Norman sighed, closing his eyes.

"I bet Harry doesn't want you to be worried about him in this stressful situation. He wants to show that he can take care of himself. Maybe he thinks that if he keeps the distance, he won't lose you like before…", Peter thought.

"Maybe you're right…but what should I do? I'm always worried, no matter the situation. It's part of being a father. And I would never escape and leave him here to face Octavius. If I must go, I will take Harry with me. Does he not believe me?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that…you must talk to Harry since you two are a family. I can only help by observing things from best friend's point of view."

"I understand that Peter and I will always be grateful for how a good friend you are to us. Like I said before", Norman smiled. "And that's why I'm gonna ask you this…if ever, just if…something happens to me, promise that you and your aunt will take care of Harry. I'm not saying I'm in danger…but I just want to keep him away from Octavius and not letting him take part in this fight. No matter what."

"Of course Mr. Osborn. You have my word", Peter smiled.

Smiling back, Norman escorted Peter to the door. "And oh one more thing. If you notice anything strange in him…let me know immediately."

Nodding and giving a little bow, Peter shut the door, heading back to his room when spotted Harry coming towards him.

"Hey, buddy! Finished your chores?"

"What?", Harry lifted his gaze from the phone. "Oh yeah…I'm exhausted, need to go straight to sleep."

"Well, Norman has already stopped working and is waiting for you. But Harry…", Peter started.

"Yeah?"

"Are you…are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything."

"Of course I am! Just a bit shocked by how that creature attacked us. But I'm recovering", Harry smiled and passed his friend. "And after all, we are making good progress. So what would go wrong? Night Pete!", he smiled, closing the door. Shrugging a bit, Peter went to sleep as well.

 _-o-o-o-_

The whole house slept. Peter, Miles, and Flash shared the room with each other, as well as Toomes and Alex. James had his own one and so did Osborns. Harry was half asleep when his phone was shaking. Opening his eyes, he rubbed them and opened the screen.

 _Excellent…_

Sitting up and landing quietly on the floor, Harry made sure that Norman didn't wake up. Putting his hoodie on, he walked out of the room. Landing downstairs, he went to James's door, knocking it.

"James, James! Wake up, I got a signal!"

Hearing steps and soon, James opened the door.

"Yes, Young Master Harry?"

"I'm sorry I woke you…but it's here", Harry pointed out his phone. Putting his glasses on, James nodded and grabbed his jacket. From the closet, he took ropes and a samurai sword.

"Wow, what is that?!", Harry stared.

"This is a gift one Japanese customer gave Sir Ambrose many years ago. Just in case."

Nodding, Harry took a flashlight as James walked to the door, opening it.

"Right…let's do this", Harry said, running into the darkness with his butler. In his room, Peter had woken up for some nightmares and was leaning against the window when saw James and Harry passing it.

"Huh?!", the young man gazed at how the duo ran towards the forest. Having a really bad feeling, he ran out of the room, stopping in front of the bedroom where Osborns slept. Opening it a bit, Peter saw Norman sleeping deeply, but Harry's place was empty.

 _Oh man...what are you up to bud?!_

Not waiting any longer, Peter grabbed his jacket and ran down and then out of the house, towards the direction he saw James and Harry going. He had no idea what they were doing, but the reason can't be anything good. Meanwhile, Harry and James were hiding behind a tree.

 _"This is where you spotted it earlier?",_ James whispered.

 _"Yep…and thanks to the camera Toomes put hidden on those branches, I'm able to receive messages if there is moving"_ , Harry answered. _"And it caught something."_

 _"Are you sure it's not some animal or something? There are rabbits, foxes, and beavers living in this forest."_

 _"No, it won't spot animals. And Toomes is sleeping, I checked his room. So it's not him either."_

Focusing on the area…when the duo heard a snap. Pushing Harry against the trunk, James lifted the sword...and then Peter appeared from the bushes.

"Pete!", Harry was relieved. "You scared us!"

"What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night? Harry, Norman flips out if notices that you're gone", Peter said seriously.

"Don't worry, Dad sleeps like a baby and won't wake up that easily. And besides, we are here for a very good reason."

"And what's that?"

"Well…", Harry gazed at James. "We…we are trying to catch that thing!"

"What?! Are you insane?!", Peter stared. "How would you manage to catch it since it fools even us."

"Well, let me explain. I have actually discovered something. That creature can maybe change its appearance, but its existence depends on a human one. So, I asked Toomes to get a thermal camera from Oscorp which is set on that tree over there", Harry pointed out and Peter saw a little red light among the leaves.

"Okay…so what does it do?"

"Well, as you know, this is the place where we saw that creature. And I thought that it might appear here again. So, if there is sensed moving or anything else, I get a message to my phone. And I just got one…"

"Okay,…that's amazing Harry! How did you discover that this creature resemblances a human?", Peter asked.

"When it took Dad's form. If it can do that, then it must base on a human."

"Wow! See? You do have brains. I would have never thought of that. Well done", Peter smiled. Suddenly, James interrupted them.

"Boys…something is coming towards me."

"Great…stay back Har", Peter revealed his suit, putting his mask on. Feeling how his phone was beeping as hell, Harry gazed at the screen.

"It's close…"

Nodding, Peter waited and James lifted the sword. Waiting…

 _"Is it here…?",_ Peter whispered.

 _"I think so. But we must…",_ James wasn't able to finish as he was hit by something and thrown against the tree. Staring, boys looked forward…and there it was, again.

"Harry…go get help and fast", Peter commanded.

"But what about James?!"

"I take care of him! GO!", Peter yelled and Harry began to run towards the house.

 _Looks like my trick worked a bit too well…oh well!_

Coming to the meadow, Harry kept going. Hearing Peter fighting in the distance, he decided to act as quickly as he could.

"Even though this gets me in trouble…", Harry dialed the number. It took a while, but finally, Norman answered sleepily.

 _"H-hello…?"_

"Dad, listen to me! Wake Flash and others! We need their help!"

 _"What in the…son! Where are you?! What is this?!_ "

"I'm in the meadow! That creature attacked us again! It knocked James out and Peter is fighting against it!", Harry said.

 _"In the meadow…WHAT are you doing out in the first place?! And what do you mean it…"_

"JUST GO!", Harry shouted on the phone. "I tell you everything later!"

 _"This is not real…well, hide somewhere and fast! I go to get others. And after this is over, you better have a very good explanation for this!",_ Norman answered.

"Yea yea", Harry muttered and suddenly, his phone went off. "Dad? Dad?!"

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!"

Turning around was the only thing that Harry managed to do before he was lifted and thrown painfully straight through the wall of a little storehouse. Landing painfully on his back, the boy let out a loud cry.

"Ouch…ow my back!"

Lifting his head a bit, Harry saw how Peter was fighting against this sick being. But it seemed to know all of his moves.

"Hey, that's not fair! Don't cheat, you coward!", Peter shot his webs, only noticing it didn't affect at all. And then, he was lifted up, thrown straight towards the storehouse as well. Covering himself, Harry curled against the ground when Peter landed straight out of the back wall.

"Pete, are you okay?!", Harry yelled. Suddenly he was grabbed by his leg and thrown back on the grass.

"AAAHH!", Harry screamed painfully. Landing in front of him, the creature tapped its claws against a huge wood which it was holding. Sitting up, Harry started backing away.

"S-stop! Don't come any closer!"

Ignoring his warnings, the creature approached Harry who covered his head. But…

"HEY UGLY, OVER HERE!"

Lifting his gaze, Harry spotted his friends and Norman standing on the other side of the meadow. Miles and Flash were wearing their suits as well as Toomes was in his Vulture form.

"It's rude to attack against defenseless kids!", Flash challenged. "Fight with us instead!"

Snapping its neck, the creature looked at Flash…and changed into him.

"What?!", everyone stared.

"How dare you copy my athletic looks! Take this! AAAARRRRHHHH!", Flash began to shoot and the fight started. Using the opportunity, Harry sprinted to his father and Osborns ran inside.

"This monster is different than I've ever battled against! It copies our moves!", Miles said as the thing changed into the three spiders alternately.

"I told you! But where is Vulture?! We would use a hand!", Peter jumped out of the way.

"I saw him flying towards the forest. Coward left us!", Flash spat and shot.

"No, I don't think so…", Peter muttered. "There's gotta be a reason…Hey, I got an idea! Come here freaky!", he threw the rock against this being, who whined angrily.

"Great, now you made it even madder!", Flash stepped back as well. "What are you playing at?!"

"Just wait! And attack, on my mark", Peter backed in front of the creek, while Miles and Flash stood on both sides.

"I hope what you're doing…", Miles muttered.

"Trust me, I am. Okay, one…two…THREE!"

Following their leader, Miles and Flash jumped behind the thing and everyone gave quick shots, making it land into the water.

"Okay, NOW Vulture!", Peter yelled, making his friends gaze up. Flying above the thing, Vulture dropped the web…and it gave an electric shock to it.

"Electricity web?", Miles asked. "Wow!"

"It was Harry's idea", Peter answered. "Now, let's grab it!"

"Thought you were never going to ask", Flash grinned. "Let's do it!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"Wow…look at that thing", Alex straightened his glasses as the group was standing in the cellar, where this creature was locked up inside a little cage which was filled with electricity.

"I agree with you Young Mr. Alex", James held an ice bag against his head. "It knocked me out completely."

"Good that you are okay", Peter smiled, then turned to see this monster. "Okay, creep…why are you after us?!"

"Yeah! You ugly little slug!", Flash gave the creature a punch, which made it whine even more furiously.

"That'll teach not to mess with me", Flash grinned. "So, what are we gonna do with it?"

"Well at first, we should thank the hero of the hour", Peter smiled, turning to see Osborns standing in front of the stairs. "Well done Harry!"

"Heh, thanks", Harry smiled a little as Norman shielded him from this thing.

"I'm seriously surprised how you managed to put together such a plan which worked. But in a good way of course", Miles smiled.

"I was only helping…as you know, I'm not used to thinking much…", Toomes muttered in the corner.

"Yes, it was all Young Master Harry's idea. We were just playing along", James nodded.

"Thanks, guys but you were a really big help! I couldn't have done it alone", Harry lifted his thumbs up. Listening…until Norman had enough.

"Talk. Now", he grabbed his son's arm, yanking him stairs up. Staring after them, everyone made looks at each other.

 _"Uhh…I smell someone's in trouble",_ Flash whispered while Miles elbowed him to shut up. Fearing the worst, Peter decided to give some backup.

"One minute", the boy said, walking quickly stairs up and stopped to look as Osborns were standing on the corridor. Harry looked uneasy while Norman stared at him, arms crossed and stomped his foot.

 _Oh boy…Storming Norman's mad mood part one. That can't be good._

"Dad, look I know what you are gonna say. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you…but I just had to help! I felt so useless when others were working so hard. I swear I didn't disobey you on purpose. I just…", Harry didn't know how to finish. Seeing his friend in trouble, Peter decided to defend him.

"That's right Mr. Osborn", Peter walked next to Harry, patting his shoulder. "Harry did a great job today! Without him, we would have never captured that thing. I understand your worry, but please don't be too hard on him! I'll take the half blame because I didn't notice this plan."

Looking at Norman, boys were nervous. First, it looked like he was about to give a proper lecture…but eventually, he started to smile.

"Oh no boys, I wasn't going to yell. Instead…I'm proud of you."

"Say what now?!", Harry stared and Peter smiled, looking at his friend.

"I'm proud of you", Norman replied, rubbing Harry's shoulders. "Even though I don't like how you disobeyed me, but I'm impressed with your inventiveness...looks like I just have not noticed it before. But…I'm still a bit mad how you put yourself in danger. So, since James needs a lot of bed rest, you are gonna take care of the housework until he recovers. Cleaning, making food, etc. That shall be your punishment. But all in all…good work son."

Feeling how he was gonna explode of happiness, Harry didn't know what to say. Sure Norman was proud of his son these days, but he hardly said it out loud. And doing the chores was nothing compared to his succession.

"Dad, I…", Harry began but was stopped by Alex's yelling.

 _"Everybody! Come quickly!"_

Looking at each other, trio headed back to the cellar. There, Alex was holding his computer.

"What is it Alex?", Peter asked.

"Well, look", Alex said. "The first letter appeared!"

"What?!", everyone gathered to look, looking at the screen which had a letter "T."

"T? What does that mean?", Miles wondered.

"I wish we knew…", Alex answered. "The word has five characters."

"Five…?", Norman muttered. "Hmm…is there anything which could be related to Octavius by using that letter? Let me think…"

"Phew…like this day has not been hard enough…but most of our powers were taken by this thing! And now more brain work…oh, I can't stand this", Flash facepalmed.

"Wait a minute…that's it! You're a genius Flash!", Alex tapped the word. "T-A-K-E-N."

After Alex tapped the word, it let him through. But…the joy was stopped as soon as another code appeared on the screen.

"Hey, what is this?! We figured out the keyword! Let us in!", Alex shook the computer…

"Hey wait! There's a message", Harry leaned forward to read.

 _"Hah hah! Well done gentlemen! You have finally taken the first step in our little game. Although I must say that I expected this to happen a lot sooner…but looks like your lovely team is not so sharp as I thought. Oh well, we just have to manage with what we have. Since the journey has only begun."_

"I can't believe this…", Flash grunted. "We have to play some treasure hunt to get to this wacko?!"

"I guess…", Peter thought. "Go on Harry."

 _"As Parker might have already told you, the flash drive he received from me has a code name. I'm not gonna reveal what it means, not yet. And you are probably cursing me in your minds about what happened to the city…well, I'm afraid it's not that simple. Since…well, all in good time. Let's not spoil all the fun, since you managed through the first task. So, here's the deal. This flash drive contains different levels, and each one of them will open when you have discovered the right keywords. How? Well, that is your job to find out. But eventually, it will lead you to the main content. Until next time! Let's see how long level 2 will take! HAH!"_

"That idiot…", Miles was angry. "I can't save Mom until we solve this case."

"Yeah…", Peter said sadly. "But we will solve this."

"But what are these levels?", Harry wondered. "They can be anything!"

"I don't think so…", Alex muttered. "Since immediately after Flash said how that thing took your powers…I discovered the right word. So I think it was planned that we catch that monster! Ock knew that once it will be caught, the first step is taken."

"Sounds logical…but I'm really worried that it's under my roof. Can it be moved somewhere else…?", Norman looked the cage.

"Well the cellar is the most hidden place", James came down as well, holding a teakettle. "Walls are made of rocks."

"Good point. So, looks like our training got a very unexpected turn", Peter said. "Right guys! We are gonna guard this wacko in turns. Miles and Flash, you take the first watch. Toomes and I will come after that. And as for others…stay away from here."

"You can be sure I will…", Alex took his computer. "Oh, look! He is kind enough to give us the next letter. A."

"A?", Harry ruffled his hair. "Does it say how many letters the word has?"

"Nope. Only this one."

"Crap…looks like we must think more than ever", Harry muttered, noticing how this creature kept staring at him and Norman. "Dad…"

"Yes?"

"That wacko is staring at us…"

Lifting his gaze towards this being, Norman got cold shivers how its eyes burned his soul. Pushing Harry in front of him, Osborns walked to the door.

"Forget the cleaning son…I'm keeping you in my sight until that…whatever it is, is gone. Peter, are the minerals locked up?"

"Yes Mr. O", Peter replied…and when the monster heard that, it started screaming. Holding the cage, the four heroes tried to stop its moving.

"Get out of here!", Flash commanded. "We can handle this!"

"No need to ask twice", Norman pulled Harry out of the door, followed by James and Alex. After they were out, Alex shut the screen.

"Okay, I'm going back to work, making a list of every possible A-listed words. See you later!"

"And I'm going to rest for a moment. Call me if you need something", James bowed, leaving Osborns alone.

"Dad…", Harry turned to his father. "I'm worried…that creature seems to have taken a strong interested in us. And I'm still concerned about how it changed into you…what if something dangerous is gonna happen?! You should seriously consider leaving here…"

"Harry, how many times I have to say this?! If I'm leaving, you will come with me. Stop making scenarios of another kind!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! I'm just scared, that's all."

"Well, you have been through enough for one day. Let's go and have a long nap", Norman nodded and started to walk, his son walking tightly beside him. And everyone could only wonder what was gonna happen next.


	23. Codename: A

A couple of days later after catching the creature, Harry was taking some stuff to the trash behind the house with Miles. Peter and Toomes were on the guarding duty and Flash napped, so the youngest teammate decided to give his friend a little hand.

"Okay, I can take it now!", Harry offered his hands while Miles gave him the box. Turning it upside down, he dropped the stuff and finally, closed the lid.

"Was that the last one?", Miles asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help! It would have taken forever to do all these chores completely alone", Harry answered.

"No problem. I still have a couple of hours until it's time for the switch. Just enough to have some rest as well."

Smiling, Harry elbowed his pal comfortably. When Miles headed to sleep, the young man thought about what to do next.

 _Hmm…maybe I could make some snacks for everyone. After all, someone has to keep this place running when James is resting._

No sooner said than done. Heading into the kitchen, Harry pulled his sleeves up and started cooking. It was some operation since every member of the group had so different tastes. But after the last dose was done, he smiled tiredly.

 _And somebody said you need a chef…hah!_

After bringing food to his friends, Harry looked out of the window, seeing the nice weather. And it gave him an idea.

"Well, why not…", the boy smiled, going upstairs and knocked on the door.

 _"Come in."_

Opening the door, Harry stepped in, seeing Alex and Norman surrounded by papers and cables.

"No, no, no…okay. A tenth list, useless", Alex curled papers into a ball, throwing it in the trash. Norman typed with his laptop, grunting in frustration.

"Still no progress?", Harry put the plate on the table.

"I'm afraid not…", Alex shook his head. "Ock has planned everything well."

"Well, I'm sure you will discover the right word. Here, I made some food for you Alex."

"Wow, thanks, Harry! Boy, I'm starving…", Alex began to eat his sandwich. Smiling, Harry turned to Norman.

"Dad, I was thinking. There's very beautiful weather, so maybe we could eat outside and…"

"Oh son, I'm sorry but I can't. Too much work to do", Norman answered, not lifting his gaze from the screen.

"But you work so hard and intensively! You should have a break. And besides, we haven't spent much time together for a moment. I…I miss that", Harry tried, but Norman didn't seem to listen. Watching him for a couple of seconds…until young Osborn sighed, walking to the door.

"I…I leave you to it. Sorry, I bothered", he answered, closing the door. Watching after him, Alex felt real pity.

"Ahah! I knew this code wasn't making any sense…huh? Where did Harry go?", Norman looked around the room.

"He left. Uhh…no offense in any way Mr. Osborn…but I think Harry got a bit upset about how you ignored him", Alex said.

"Ignored?! But I didn't mean…oh great", Norman facepalmed himself.

 _Great job Norman. You did it again! Will you ever learn?!_

"Don't worry, I'm sure there is still time to fix things. I manage just fine in here", Alex nodded. Standing up, Norman walked out of the room, deciding to fix his mistake right away.

 _-o-o-o-_

"And then he shut me out. Again. That flash drive is his whole world…", Harry sat on the bench, venting his disappointment to James who fixed rose bushes.

"Now now Young Master Harry, try to understand your father. He is working that you would be safe."

"Maybe, but I would love to have some quality time too! Peter and others are tied up with that thing, so I don't have any company. But that's not which bugs me the most…I hardly see Dad. Only in the morning, during his short breaks and when we go to sleep. He's just too busy to spend any time with me. Or maybe he doesn't even want that…"

Feeling pity towards his young master, James didn't know what to say. Harry reminded so much of Norman when he was a child…both felt rejected by their fathers.

"But anyway since there's nothing to do about it, so if you are hungry, dig in", Harry opened his basket. "I can't eat this all by myself."

"But are you sure…?", James stopped as saw Norman walking towards them. Seeing him as well, Harry closed his eyes and grunted.

"There you are!"

"Good day Master Norman", James bowed. "Busy afternoon?"

"You bet. All this working makes me hungry", Norman smiled, turning his gaze towards his son. "But looks like dinner is already served!"

"Well, Young Master Harry made food for everyone. And it was delicious!"

"Really? Well, then I'm even more excited! Wanna eat here, son?"

"Why bother? You are way too busy to do that. Just nuke them", Harry stood up, walking off. "Bon appétit anyway."

Looking at James and then at his son, Norman sighed. Walking fast after the boy, he quickly stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Harry, I'm sorry how I blurted earlier. It wasn't my meaning to insult or underrate you."

Rolling his eyes, Harry pushed his father out of the way and kept walking.

"Heyy…", Norman put a hand around Harry's chest, tapping gently his cheek with his finger. "Where's my happy Harry?"

"I…I just wish for more quality time with my father", Harry turned around. "We only see during your breaks and talk about this shitty case. Not anything normal or fun…"

Listening to his son made Norman realize how he was right. They hardly spent time together now, as being too busy with their duties.

"Well, I can't deny your words…true, it's been a long time since we had some family time. I guess the fear of Octavius's sudden attack keeps me on alert around the clock…"

Dropping his gaze, Harry didn't answer. But then out of nowhere, lifted it back up.

"It's…it's just that…I miss you Dad! A lot in fact. I miss us laughing together and doing other silly things. But now, you are just burying yourself into work and Alex sees you more often than I. Maybe I'm a bit jealous yes…but more importantly, I simply wanna be with you. More than anything. And no, I don't mean I talk like this because of the previous happenings or seeking comfort…but because that's what sons do…"

Feeling a huge wave of emotions flushing over him, Norman wrapped Harry into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry…so sorry! Of course, I miss being with you too. Maybe I have worked too hard…I apologize if you felt rejected because of that. You have been very patient, brave and supportive when your friend and I are working. More than I can even say. So I guess I have a lot to make up for…"

"Don't worry Dad, I understand you must work. But sometimes, I wish we could do something normal among this stress. Pete and others are having fun as well, so I don't see why we couldn't do so too", Harry answered. "Easing stress is important when you focus tightly on something."

"You are so right in that…", Norman smiled as he let go of his boy. "So, how about we start right away and eat those snacks you made? Just the two of us."

Nodding happily, Harry waited as Norman picked the basket up, then Osborns headed to eat under two huge trees. Climbing on the branch, Harry watched as his father ate.

"Mm, so good! Didn't know you had such talent in cooking."

"There are many things you don't know about me. Takes time to find out!"

"Indeed…", Norman grinned. "Too bad I never got anything like this back when I was a kid…"

"Dad…could you tell how things really went when was the last time you spoke with Grandpa? I mean before you left for good", Harry asked.

"Why would you wanna know that?", Norman was surprised.

"I guess I just wanna know. Maybe that helps me to understand this weird kin of ours a bit better."

"Hmm…well maybe there's no harm done if I reveal it. You see…"

* * *

 _"You know, I would have appreciated at least some support during all the_ _arrangements_ _", Norman spat, standing in front of his father's desk._

 _"Tsk, and why I should have given that? You know very well I never liked her", Ambrose answered, sitting in his chair._

 _"Maybe not, but she was my wife and your daughter-in-law! So show some respect!"_

 _"Like I chose her to become part of this family…Norman, please open your eyes. She wasn't worthy enough. So why waste your time on this useless grieving?"_

 _"How can you say like that?! I loved her! Emily was the only one who didn't care about my money!", Norman answered angrily._

 _"Son, every woman is after money. You just are way too naive to realize it", Ambrose responded, lightening a cigarette. Seeing his mocking attitude frustrated Norman._

 _"Well then, what about Harry?"_

 _"What about him?"_

 _"Don't you feel sorry that he has to live without a mother?! I must raise him alone!"_

 _"Phew…why don't you just give him up for adoption or something? Fewer mouths to feed", Ambrose blew some smoke on his son's face._

 _"Adoption?! How can you even suggest something like that?! He is your grandchild!", Norman was devastated._

 _"Unfortunately so...but your brat will never be a successful Osborn. He is gonna be as worthless and weak as you…a total failure."_

 _Fuming with anger, Norman didn't know how to respond. Ambrose sure wasn't gonna give any comfort._

 _"And to tell the truth…I don't know why you two even bothered to have a child. "Was it your idea? Or hers?"_

 _"What does it matter?! All that counts, is that Harry is surrounded by love and care!"_

 _"Well, then he has a poor future ahead. Seriously, you should get rid of him when you still can. Don't make the same mistake I did."_

 _Hearing that made Norman stare._

 _"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you didn't want me at all?!"_

 _"Oh Norman Norman, isn't that obvious? Who would want a son like you? And now that you have made a parent of yourself...I can only wonder how the extension of you and your hag will survive in this world. Or is he even that…? I_ _llegitimate children aren't_ _unusual these days…", Ambrose made a sharp look at Norman, whose tolerance was crossed. Without answering he turned around, walked fast out of the room, slamming the door. And as he finally left the house for the last time while carrying his sleeping baby boy on his lap…knew that this bridge had burned forever._

 _It was only him and Harry from now on._

* * *

"Oh…I'm so sorry to hear", Harry said sadly.

"Well, it was about time I face my past sooner or later. And besides, Ambrose is gone forever now. But that's not all", Norman took a little box from his pocket, giving it to Harry.

"What's this?"

"I found it in my old room. Open it."

Obeying, Harry did as was told, picking two rings out. "Wow, how pretty! What are these?"

"The wedding rings of your mother's and mine. Before disappearing from here for years, I hid the box in my wardrobe after her funeral. Just couldn't stand seeing them at that time…", Norman said sad look on his face.

"Oh…", Harry muttered. "So Mom held this in her finger…"

"Harry."

Lifting his head, Harry saw Norman looking at him.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Remember this son. I have said this before, but I will repeat it, just that you will remember. Sometimes, there are duties you can't skip. It's stressful, tests our limits…but I always have time for you. You can always come to me, no matter what. If you simply need a shoulder, listener, help in any way…all that you need to do is ask."

Smiling, Harry nodded. This was just what he wanted to hear.

"And one more thing. Be proud of yourself. You have many talents, even if you didn't inherit my interest in science. Never hide them."

"I won't, Dad. Thanks…", Harry lifted his thumb up…when felt something on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw how from the sky fell…ash.

"Okay…", the boy jumped down. "What's this?"

"I don't know…it looks like…ash", Norman wiped his suit.

"Yeah, but why?"

"No idea. Let's get inside, I don't like this a bit", Norman said, taking Harry's hand. As Osborns walked back to the house, Harry looked over his shoulder.

 _Like this couldn't get any creepier…_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Wow, you surely are in good mood today Har", Peter lay on the couch.

"Yep", Harry smiled, rubbing the box.

"What lovely box", Peter sat up. "Where did you get it?"

"Dad gave it to me. Look, these are my parents' wedding rings."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Look Peter…", Harry closed the box. "I've been thinking…and I really wanna do more to help. So, can you help and teach me some of your tricks?"

"Uhh…", Peter muttered.

"Look, I know what you are thinking. But just some simple tricks. Please?"

"Hmm…well if you want. I know a couple of moves which would be useful for you."

"Awesome! Let's go then."

Soon, boys were standing in the forest. Landing down from the tree, Peter looked at his friend.

"Okay, I made a little training area for us. Are you ready for round one?"

Nodding, Harry took a little gun from the bag. "So, what's this for?"

"It's one of the laser beam guns used at S.H.I.E.L.D. Don't worry, the real laser is taken off and replaced with a weaker one."

"Why? I know how to handle lasers. My armor has them", Harry looked confused.

"Yes, but since you don't have it here now, we can't take any risks. Right, so what I want you to do, is to target that tree over there and shoot in the middle of the trunk", Peter pointed, stepping aside. Lifting the gun in front of him, Harry pointed with it towards the tree.

"And remember, concentrate! This practice will help you to control your shooting better."

Obeying, Harry took a deep breath. First shot, he missed.

"Darn…"

"It's okay, do it again. Slowly", Peter advised. Lifting the gun once more, Harry shot…and missed.

Third.

Fourth.

Fifth.

Sixth.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

Miss.

"Arrhhh…I will never learn this!", Harry finally sighed. "How can it be so hard when I can handle my armor's lasers?!"

"Har, this practice is not about how great you can shoot. It's about concentrating on your target. Noticing every little detail. When you make a move, you must take everything around into account. You can't miss anything, otherwise, your enemies get the upper hand."

Listening, Harry grunted. This was harder than he had thought.

"I know it can be frustrating, but you thank me in the end. Now, do it again."

Shaking his head, Harry started again, finally having a couple of hits.

"Yes, I did it!"

"Good work", Peter clapped. "Just keep going and you get better. "Now, time for the next practice. It will test your reactivity. I will jump quickly from tree to tree and want you to tell where I land. Okay?"

"Ok", Harry replied and Peter jumped on the first tree, then starting to move fast around them. Turning his head all over, Harry tried to keep count of his friend's moves.

 _Impossible…_

"Pete, can you slow down a bit? I can't…"

 _*Cracking sounds*_

"AAAAHH!"

 _*Slam*_

"Peter! Where are you?!", Harry ran into the bush…and fell down an old well in front of him.

"HEELLLPPPP!", Harry screamed as he fell…straight on Peter.

"Ouch ouch ouch…", both boys lay on their backs.

"S-sorry…", Harry sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I guess…", Peter held his head.

"What…what happened? How did you end up here?"

"I don't know…I was taking some speed while landing to the ground…and suddenly, it just collapsed under me."

"Yep…looks like we landed down this old well. Uhh, what a smell!", Harry held his nose.

"Well, the good news is that I ran out of webs and sprained my ankle. I can't get us back up", Peter muttered.

"But can't you jump? It's not that far."

"Maybe not, but I don't wanna take any risks that we both get hurt. I need to be fully prepared for the next move and when that monster is here."

"Hmm…", Harry muttered. "I can't climb either…"

"Yeah…and we have no phones with us. But I wonder…", Peter tapped walls with his hands. "Ahah, I knew it!"

"What?"

Without answering, Peter pushed the wall with all his might…and it opened. Staring, Harry didn't believe his eyes.

"Is that…a door?!"

"Looks like it. I noticed it when I hit against walls. They were so echoing."

"Okay…but where is that going? All I can see is darkness…"

"Well, there is only one way to find out. Come on", Peter started to walk, but Harry grabbed his wrist.

"What, there?! Are you out of your mind?! We have no idea where it leads!"

"I'd rather try than just sit here, waiting for help. And besides, soon it's time for us to get back anyway. You don't wanna worry Norman I bet?"

"No, he was kind enough to allow our training session. Okay, I'm with you", Harry agreed. With that, boys began to walk…

 _-o-o-o-_

"Hmm…how about admiration?"

"No, won't let through."

"Amazing?"

"No."

"Above?

"…"

 _*Sigh*_

Meanwhile, Alex and Norman were deeply on the go. They had made several lists, trying words one by one. But nothing.

"This is hopeless…nothing even leaps close! Why he can't give a tip of how many letters are needed?!", Alex wiped his glasses.

"Well as you know, Octavius won't give anything for free. We must prove we are worthy enough. As annoying as that is", Norman answered.

"I think you are right. If only I hadn't been so stupid…"

"Don't worry, I have let go of my anger. Let's just focus on the plan now."

"Thank you, Mr. Osborn. But may I ask one thing? How did Ock become…well, like the way he is now?"

"Long, long story. He was…well. A bit too hungry for success and power."

 _Like me…_

"I see…I don't think I wanna know more", Alex muttered. "So, what is the next word?"

In the cellar, Miles and Flash were guarding this mysterious thing. Chewing gum, Flash sat at the table, reading a comic.

"Flash", Miles said. "You should stop reading. We need to be sharp."

"Yeah yeah", Flash muttered. "Don't worry, it won't fool me!"

"I hope so…", Miles looked over his shoulder. "That thing is creepy as hell…"

"Oh come on, kid! You sure aren't afraid of this loser?!", Flash suddenly stood up, walking in front of the cage. "It's locked up! We beat it!"

"Flash…stop it. Really", Miles prepared himself, seeing how the thing got frustrated with Flash's presence.

"Miles, Miles. Watch and learn", Flash snapped his fingers…and punched the creature with his hand, making it land backwards. Landing against bars, it got an electric shock.

"Hah hah, see?! It can't do anything while this electricity is protecting us!"

Realizing how his friend was right, made Miles smile of relief.

"So, what did I say? Nothing to wo…AAAHHHH!", Flash began to scream as this monster suddenly grabbed its claws around his throat, pulling him violently against bars, giving the hero an electric shock.

"FLASH!", Miles screamed. Collapsing on the floor, Flash blacked out. Deciding to call for help, Miles grabbed his phone…

 _*Explosion*_

"What was that?!", Alex asked as the room was shaking.

"I don't know. Let's go and see", Norman answered. Reaching downstairs, they came across with smoke.

"Oh my god!", Alex coughed. "What happened here?!"

"I…I don't…", Norman babbled, until…

 _*Gasp*_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Wow, who could have thought there was a secret passageway which led us here", Harry said as boys came out of the tunnel. "I can see the creek from here!"

"Yep. Let's go since time is almost up", Peter said. Walking side by side, the young spider noticed how his friend was smiling.

"Wow, you are sure smiling a lot today."

"Yeah…I just…I just realized how lucky I am. And...finally learned to be proud of myself."

"Oh, is that so?", Peter smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. He knew Norman must have spoken with his son.

"I don't know...I guess it's all thanks to Dad. He always knows how to cheer me up. Along with you of course."

"Good to hear. So you finally understand what we have tried to say?"

"Yep, I think I do. And I…I love Dad. I'm so happy how close we finally are. Like a real family", Harry said.

Elbowing Harry gently, Peter moved in front of him…when he stopped as his sense went on.

"What's wrong Pete?"

"I don't know…but something is wrong. My sense is tingling!"

"What?!", Harry stared. "What is it?!"

"I'm not sure…let's run!", Peter said. Running through the forest…until boys stopped to stare on the bridge.

"Oh…my…god…", Peter managed to let out, while Harry turned white. A heavy smoke cloud rose from the house.

"What…what happened here?!", Harry finally said.

"No idea…let's hurry!"

Running inside, boys were greeted by a very horrible sight. The whole house was a mess, dust everywhere.

"Miles! Flash! Guys! Can you hear us?!", Peter coughed.

"Dad!", Harry called as well.

No one answered. That made boys worried.

"I go and check the basement. You go and check bedrooms", Peter said. Obeying, Harry ran up. Limping fast towards the cellar, Peter noticed how the smoke came from there.

"GUYS! ARE YOU THERE?!"

 _"P-Peter…!"_

Limping stairs down, Peter saw Miles.

"Miles! What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"That thing…it…escaped…Flash…he's senseless..."

Seeing his friend on the floor, Peter made sure he wasn't that seriously injured, then focused on Miles again.

"Miles, where that thing went?"

"U-upstairs…"

"Oh no…!", Peter muttered. "Harry went straight there…listen, pal! Can you get up? I need your help!"

"I…I guess", Miles stood up while Peter shook Flash awake.

"Flash, wake up! Hurry!"

"Uhh…", Flash stood up. "What happened…?"

"That monster escaped and it's apparently after others. I need you to get yourself together!"

"Right…", Flash stood up, shaking his head. "Show the way Spidey!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"Dad! Alex!", Harry called while he was heading through the corridor. "Where are you?!"

As no one answered, Harry began to panic. He ran straight into the fireplace room.

"Dad…?", Harry looked around in the darkness. "Are you here…?

 _"Greenie meanie goblin, who flew on his glider…"_

"Not again…where are you?! Let's finish this once and for all!"

 _"Until came an octopus who cut the gobby's head..."_

"Damn that thing…", Harry grabbed his phone to have some light…until saw that monster as it was standing on the balcony, opening a hole in the sky by using some object.

"What is it doing…?!", Harry muttered…and then spotted Norman and Alex beside the creature unconsciously.

 _Oh my god…Dad and Alex are there!_

"HEY, STOP! STOOOOOPPPP!", Harry began to run across the room. "LET THEM GO!"

Downstairs, Peter, Miles, and Flash were moving towards the bedrooms. But it took time since the place was messed up and they all were hurt.

"Where is Toomes when you need to act quickly…?!", Flash muttered.

"He and James went to buy some food and other stuff. But we need to hurry…", Peter stopped as saw the hole through the window. And he recognized it very well.

"No…it can't be…"

"What's wrong Peter?", Miles asked.

"That hole in the sky…Siege Perilous!"

"What?!", Flash stared.

"No time to explain! But things just got a lot worse! Come on!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"I said let them go! You hear me freak?!", Harry grabbed a brick, throwing it towards this monster who was able to dodge the attack. Revealing its claws, the thing slammed its fist against the floor…and the balcony broke from the middle. Yelling, Harry rolled over the edge, still being able to get a grip with his hands.

"HELP!", the boy yelled from the bottom of his lungs. His hands were slippery…and as Harry almost lost his grip, Alex grabbed his hand.

"A-Alex!"

"H-hold on…I'm trying to pull you up…!", Alex panted.

"B-but how…where is…?!", Harry looked around…and spotted Norman lying on the other side.

"Dad…DAD! WAKE UP!"

"Uhh…what happened…?", Norman grabbed his head, sitting up. Opening his eyes, he gasped about what saw.

"What in the…?!"

"I can't hold on much longer…", Alex muttered. "We are gonna fall!"

"No, please try!", Harry gazed down. "I don't wanna be a street pizza!"

Gathering all his might, Alex pulled…and eventually, managed to save his friend.

"T-thanks…", Harry smiled.

"No problem…", Alex smiled back.

 _*Whining*_

"What is that…?!", boys looked at each other and then up. And froze as the monster was floating above, straight towards them.

"That thing can even fly?!", Alex stared.

"I-it seems so…and we don't have any room to escape! We're trapped!", Harry looked around. Gasping, boys covered their heads, fearing the worst…when they felt how they were pushed out of the way.

 _"THUMP!"_

Landing on their backs, the duo slowly opened their eyes in confusion. And...

"Oh, my god…NO! NOO!", Harry screamed. Behind the door, his friends heard his yelling as well.

"What was that?! HARRY!", Peter banged the door.

"Step aside", Flash pushed his friend out of the way, then made a run, mashing the doorway open. Running in, the trio stopped as saw the sight.

"My goodness...!", Miles grabbed his mouth with his hand. Flash, Alex, and Peter were just able to stare as Harry leaned against the railing and reached out his hand after Norman who the creature had in its grip, as they were moving higher and higher.

"NO, RELEASE HIM, YOU NUTCASE! NOOOOO!", Harry screamed.

"SON! _HARRRYYY...!"_ Norman reached his hand out a bit as well…before he and the creature landed in from the hole, which disappeared.

Staring in total silence, none of the boys said anything…until Peter noticed how the remains of the balcony started to collapse.

"HARRY, ALEX! LOOK OUT!"

"Don't worry, I've got this", Flash nodded, making a quick swing and grabbed his friends. Not soon after that, boys were standing in the front yard, staring at the damaged house.

"Oh dear, that was…", Miles wiped his forehead with his hand.

"Y-yeah…", Flash muttered, turning to see Harry who collapsed to his knees, not being able to say a word. He just started towards the sky in complete shock.

"Still in one piece?", Peter helped Alex up.

"I…I guess. But I think you should see this…", Alex opened his mini laptop. "It appeared a moment ago."

"Hmm?", Peter leaned to look, seeing how the letter "A" had now eight spaces after it.

"And if I'm correct…", Alex tapped. "Yeah…exactly what I was afraid of", he turned the screen around, so that his friends saw it too. Looking at the word and then at each other…the foursome sighed sadly.

 _"A-B-D-U-C-T-I-O-N."_

"Man, this is all my fault…if I hadn't fooled around like that…", Flash facepalmed while Miles elbowed him gently. Walking to his shocked best pal, Peter knelt.

"How are you doing Har? I'm so, so sorry…", he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. But the young man didn't answer…just kept staring at the spot where the hole used to be.

"N-no, it can't be..."

 _"DAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDD!"_


	24. Me And My Broken Heart

"Well well, it looks like things are going way better than I expected…", a deep voice said in the darkness, drinking some weird drink. "How fun this is!"

Standing up, Ock walked into another room, taking a billiard cue. Rubbing chalk against the top, he took a position.

"But then again, it shouldn't be surprising Normie would do such a stupid thing…", he poked a ball, which rolled around the table. "As we know how he adores his brat…"

Slamming against railings, the ball rolled back, making a little doll to fall. Putting the stick away, Ock gazed at a miniature of the icy New York he had made. Also, he had put little dolls around it…dolls of his enemies.

"Heh heh, just look at them…", Ock grinned at mini Fury and the other heroes inside the mini Triskelion. Models of The Avengers and Cho were placed to match their reality whereabouts. Aunt May's doll was in front of Parker's house, Peter's in the center of the model and Osborns stood in front of the ruins of Oscorp. Or Harry stood.

"This is almost way too easy…but exciting", Ock picked the collapsed Norman doll, tying some rope around it. Then, he put it hang upside down.

 _"Oh, Daddy Daddy don't leave me!",_ Ock whined, tapping Harry's doll under his father's one. Stopping, he straightened his position.

"Well, time to get back to work. It's rude to keep everyone waiting!"

Putting the lights off, Ock walked out of the room.

 _"And the itsy bitsy spider was badly at a disadvantage…"_

 _-o-o-o-_

There wasn't a very cheery atmosphere in the house. Sitting in the kitchen, everyone was completely silent. Flash tapped his food with a range, leaning his head against his hand. Miles stared towards the floor, Alex typed with the computer between his silent sighs. Toomes cooked some soup and Peter sat on the railing, looking out of the window.

"What happy dinnertime we have…yay", Flash sighed.

 _"Indeed…",_ Alex whispered. Soon, James walked in.

"He's not joining us?", Toomes asked. Closing his eyes, James shook his head sadly, making boys sigh even more.

"Poor Harry…I can't even imagine how he must feel…", Miles said. Listening to him, Peter looked at trees wobbling in the wind.

 _"DAAAAADDD, NO! PETER, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!"_

Closing his eyes, Peter squeezed his fist. He could hear Harry's painful screaming in his mind, how young Osborn begged his bff to save Norman. And how horrible monster Peter felt being when he had to admit to having no idea how to do that. He was sure Harry was gonna break into pieces, like literally.

"This is horrible…Young Master Harry won't come out of this room. He has not eaten or spoken since Master Norman…", James couldn't finish.

"But he has to eat something! For his own health", Miles said.

"I tried to say the same thing, but no avail. He's like in a coma", James answered. Jumping off the railing, Peter looked at the butler.

"I will go to talk to him. Are you having any food I could deliver as well?"

"Yes, I made these sandwiches just for him", James nodded. "I hope you can cheer Young Master Harry up."

"I hope so as well…", Peter smiled sadly, walking upstairs. Stopping in front of the door, he knocked first.

"Har, you there? May I come in?"

It didn't surprise Peter when there was no response. Opening the door, he stepped in.

"Buddy, you really should eat. Here, James made your favorite tacos."

Harry didn't answer. He just lay on his side, face towards the window. In his hands, he squeezed the box.

Seeing his best friend like this made Peter very sad. Ever since Norman's shocking kidnap, Harry had been full of sorrow and depression, not being able to get up from the bed. Seeing his father taken right in front of his eyes and so sudden brought old traumas back.

"Harry…", Peter sat down. "I understand you are going through a very hard time. Despite me and Miles lost our families as well…but Norman is, of course, different what comes to Ock. I just wish you could talk to me…"

Still, no answer. Harry's eyes were empty and glassy as he stared out of the window. Too many painful memories spun in his mind.

 _"You can always come to me, no matter what. If you simply need a shoulder, listener, help in any way…all that you need to do is ask."_

"And I know you must be very afraid and think everything is hopeless…but remember, this is not our first difficult case. We can make Ock pay if we do it together."

Still, there was no answer. Peter waited a bit, but eventually, had to give up.

"Well, I can't force you to talk. Take your time, we'll be downstairs if you need anything", he walked out of the door. Outside, Peter sighed…and left.

 _Oh, Har…if only I could ease your pain…but I'm in pieces myself as well._

 _-o-o-o-_

Harry spent the whole day only lying in his bed. Once the evening settled, he decided to get some air. Walking out of the room, he tottered to the corridor.

 _Uh, I'm having a headache…_

While passing his friends' room, voices stopped him in his tracks. Putting his ear against the door, Harry listened.

 _"So, how it went?"_

 _"Not good…I'm really worried. I have no idea how to help him."_

 _"But he must get himself together! His father won't come back if he just drowns in his sorrow!"_

 _"It's easy for you to say Flash. This is Harry's worst nightmare. His father was taken away again. You can't expect he gets over with it just like that."_

 _"Well, what are we gonna do then?!"_

 _"I don't know yet. Harry needs time to recover. We must allow it."_

 _"Yeah, and in the meantime, Ock is getting away…"_

 _"Watch your tongue Flash. Harry doesn't know how that monster was freed. If he knew, you would be in serious trouble."_

 _"But it was an accident! I didn't mean it."_

 _"I'm afraid Harry might not see it like that. You have been at loggerheads before. So if he hears that you played around with that thing and it got angry because of it…I'd rather not to think about it."_

 _"Oh, so you are blaming me then?! Like this guilty feeling isn't enough already!"_

 _"I'm not blaming you, only wanting to avoid all the fights. Let's just wait until Harry is ready. I know he will get himself together, as long as he has time to grief."_

Listening to the conversation made Harry's heart boil. So that's how…

"So it was your fault…", he slammed the door open that his friends jumped from fright.

"Oh hey, Har! Feeling any better?", Peter asked. Ignoring him, Harry glared at Flash.

"So, let me get this straight. You played some macho and harassed that monster and that's why it escaped…"

"Harry look. I…", Flash stood up.

"QUIET! It's all your fault that my Dad got abducted! You and your stupid show-off attitude!", Harry yelled. Walking to him, Peter tried to calm his friend down.

"Harry, calm down. It wasn't Flash's fault. It was simply an accident."

"Oh really?! Well, how that thing got out then?! Tell me if you have another explanation!"

"Uhh…"

"See?! And now, Dad is with that monster only who knows where! We might never see him again! And just because our dear friend Flash couldn't keep his attitude in check!", Harry said angrily.

"I…I'm sorry…", Flash muttered.

"Do you really think I need your apologizes?! Well, at least you got what you wished for! Now, Dad is not breathing down to your necks like a cop or isn't treating me like a baby anymore! HAPPY NOW?!"

Hiding his gaze in shame, Flash didn't answer.

"And like that's not enough…", Harry continued pain in his voice. "Knowing Ock, he won't treat Dad nicely. Maybe he is making another goblin serum…and is gonna inject him with it. Yeah, he is supposed to be immune…but is he really?! Ock has so sick mind that it wouldn't be a surprise he finds a way to round it…"

Listening in complete silence, nobody answered Harry's phrases. Backing away, towards the door, Harry kept pointing Flash with his finger.

"So, I hope your little show was worthy of it…and you are proud of yourself. Because I will never forgive you!"

"Buddy…", Peter tried. "I know you are mad, but try to see the whole picture. Flash is feeling awful…let him show it."

"Oh, I know a perfect way for that. Get out of here", Harry spat at surprised Flash.

"What…?! Har, seriously…", Peter tried.

"Shut up Pete! This is my house and I decide who I tolerate under my roof! You and others may stay…but him I want out asap", Harry glared at Flash over his shoulder.

"But…I have nowhere to go", Flash gulped.

"That is not my problem! You have one hour", Harry hissed, storming out of the room.

"Don't worry, I handle this", Peter patted Flash's shoulder, running after Harry.

"Harry, wait!"

"Don't even bother Peter", Harry shook his head. "You can't turn my head around."

Stopping, Peter sighed. He didn't really wanna do this, but…

"Very well then…but if you kick Flash out, then I leave too."

Turning around in surprise, Harry stared at his friend.

"Huh…?!"

"Yes. Look, Harry, you are and will always be my best friend. I have always stood up for you and vice versa…but I can't allow this. Flash made a mistake yes…but that thing would have gotten out without him too. No, I'm not taking his side…I simply want that anger won't cloud your judgment. Trust me, it's not easy for me to say this…but I can't just sit and watch as my friends hurt each other", Peter said seriously. Staring at him…until Harry snorted.

"I see…well you know what?! Go! I don't need you any more than Flash. At least I saw your true nature…", the young man turned around, disappearing out of sight, leaving Peter to shake his head.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Well, I guess I have no choice…", Flash was packing his stuff.

"Sorry, this happened…", Miles said.

"Nah, Harry is right. It's my fault his father is captured. Nothing can change the fact. Well, see you around…", Flash was about to go, but Peter stopped him.

"Stop right there! I'm not allowing this."

"But you heard what Harry said…"

"He is just sad and angry. He didn't mean what he said. Don't worry, I know how to handle him. I will solve this", Peter smiled, making Flash and Miles look at each other.

 _*Outside*_

Sitting on the roof, Harry twirled the wedding rings in his hand. More he watched them, more awful he felt.

 _"And I also know that deep inside you are fearing something else too… but no need to worry. You won't lose me like Peter was forced to do with his aunt. I promised I'm here for you and that will remain."_

"No, it didn't…oh, Dad…", Harry buried his face between his knees.

"Harry?"

Lifting his head, Harry saw Peter under him.

"May I join you?"

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned his head away. Climbing up, Peter watched the sky.

"What a huge moon…"

"Yeah…"

"Look Harry…we all get this is hard for you like I said before. But don't let anger poison your heart. Flash never meant this to happen. You have a right to be mad…but please, try to see his perspective."

"It's not that I'm not trying…", Harry sighed. "But this pain inside me is so overwhelming!"

"Mm-hmm…", Peter nodded sadly. "But remember, you are not alone. We all will support you and each other. But we need to stick together and be brave, especially you. I bet that's what your father would have wanted."

Feeling how he couldn't hold himself back, Harry burst into tears. Moving next to his friend, Peter put his hand on his shoulder.

"I…I just don't know what to do! Dad got kidnapped right in front of me! And I couldn't help…it's all my fault!"

"Now now Har, don't ever think like that! This is not your fault."

"But it is! Dad had to worry when I couldn't just sit back! I only wanted to help…and he paid because of it! I'm such a horrible son!", Harry cried.

"No, you are not. Norman sacrificed himself in the name of love. He wanted you to be safe", Peter comforted.

"Well, that's the point! Why he didn't leave when I asked?! I knew that transformation was a sign of something bad! And look at what happened!"

Sighing, Peter supported his friend who cried his pain out.

"He…he promised to be there for me Pete! He promised we stay together! That I wouldn't have to go through this same fear again…HE PROMISED!"

"I know he did…but sometimes fate messes our plans up. We just have to learn from them and…"

"No, you don't understand! We just started to bond as those hard times were finally behind. And I could finally have a father who listens to my fears and needs…but now he's gone and we don't even know where! As if Oscorp collapsing wasn't enough already!", Harry grabbed his head.

"No buddy, stop! Listen, you are shocked! Calm down Harry!", Peter shook his friend that eventually, Harry stopped. Sniffing, heartbroken Osborn looked towards the stars and moon.

"I guess my luck will never turn…so what use there is to even try anymore…?"

"The use that your father is out there somewhere, waiting for us to help him. You to help him", Peter said sharply. "Har, you can't give up now. That's what Ock wants. If you truly love Norman, you won't stop trying until he is back. He made a great sacrifice…how are you gonna value it?"

Sitting up, Harry looked at his friend.

"Well, I…"

"Look", Peter smiled. "Trust me, we will solve things out. I won't leave your side."

"T-thanks Pete…", Harry wiped his eyes.

"No problem. But, naturally, you feel sadness, I feel too. Remember how down I was when we came here after the city froze? You helped me to get up. And now, it's my job to repay that."

Smiling, boys made fist bumps.

"Looks like I must apologize to Flash…I didn't mean to kick him out. It just came…"

"I know. No harm was done", Peter smiled. "As a matter of fact…Flash! You may come now."

Leaning to look, boys saw Flash, who was hiding behind the chimney. He looked so pathetic that it made Harry laugh a little.

"It's okay, pal we talked things over", Peter pointed with his finger. "Your head is not on a plate."

Straightening himself, Flash moved slowly towards his friends. As he finally stopped, he gazed at Peter who smiled and nodded. Preparing himself, the hothead opened his mouth.

"Harry. I…I just wanna say how sorry I am…again. I know I have been a total jerk towards you and you have every right to be pissed. I have always teased weak ones…just because I wasn't pleased with myself. Pathetic excuse, I know that too. But I swear I'm helping you to save your father, even if it's the last thing I do since it's my fault he's captured."

Listening to Flash, Harry looked at him sharply.

"Look, you don't have to trust me. Can't blame for that…because little birds were singing you took my little unintentional insult much harder than you imply and it made you do all these dangerous things. How stupid of me not seeing that…", Flash muttered.

Peter listened as his ex-bully showed his soft side. It was certain this was very difficult for him.

"So…guess that's all I wanted to say. One more time, I'm sorry! And I hope that someday, we can be friends again", Flash bowed deeply. Rolling his eyes at Peter, Harry kicked gently Flash's knee.

"Yeah yeah, you can cut it out now! Apology accepted."

Lifting his head. Flash looked at Harry carefully.

"R-really…?"

"Yep. Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was a bit sad and angry, that's all."

"Don't be sorry, you have every right to be mad. I would be too if I were in your position."

"Well, the fact is that no matter how much I would blame you, it won't bring Dad back. So instead of fighting, I suggest we focus on how to save him", Harry stood up.

"You can count on me in that", Flash slammed his fists together. "I won't stop until that ugly is behind bars and your father is safe!"

Smiling, Harry and Flash shook hands. Peter closed his eyes, very pleased.

 _Well done guys!_

Coming back inside, boys headed into the living room.

"Oh Young Master Harry! How good to see you up again", James said.

"Yep…sorry I worried you all", Harry smiled a little. "But I'm fine now, no need to worry."

"That's wonderful! I make some dinner for you right away since you have not eaten at all", James left the room.

"So guys…", Peter crossed his hands. "I think we should go through what happened and make a summary of what we know so far."

"Well, that monster didn't touch those minerals. A bit surprising since it got so wild when heard about them…", Miles muttered.

"Good point Miles. So it didn't think they were that important…"

"Well then…was the main purpose of kidnapping Dad? You told me that the next keyword was abduction", Harry wondered, a worried look on his face.

"Indeed Har…", Peter thought. "But still, there's something which doesn't add up. I don't understand why it took Norman. We were the ones it harassed first. And if Ock is behind this, he would have kidnapped him a lot sooner. On the other hand, he doesn't know where we are, so maybe needed this thing to get him…but why The Siege Perilous was used and where that monster managed to get it since it was supposed to be locked up for good…? And he said this isn't gonna be an easy game…arrhh! Too many questions without answers…", Peter grabbed his head.

"Hmm, yeah…", Harry sighed.

"And the mystery even deepens", Alex walked in, sitting down.

"Oh hi, Alex! Anything new?", Miles asked.

"No…after the second keyword, the whole system shut down like shell."

"What do you mean…?!", Harry stared.

"What I mean is that we didn't get a third letter or a message unlike before. Nothing. Look", Alex showed his tablet. "It's completely off."

"B-but it can't be…we have to get the next one to save Dad!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but no matter what I try, nothing works", Alex sighed. "And trust me, I have tried everything I could think of."

"Well, we gotta do something! Harry's Pop is out there somewhere! He might be tortured right now when we just sit back…", Flash stopped as saw Harry's horrified face.

"Ehh…well I think that's enough Flash! How about you and Miles go and have some rest? You got a quite of hit back there", Peter suggested.

"Why not…come on kiddo", Flash said, leaving the room with Miles.

"And we could grab some snacks. James must be ready", Peter suggested.

"Maybe…", Harry smiled a little as boys walked towards the door…

"Guys, wait!"

"Hmm?", boys turned around. "What is it, Alex?"

"Umm…I don't know how to put it. But there's something you should see. Although I'm not sure are capable Harry…"

"What do you mean?", Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well", Alex stood up. "Follow me and I show you."

 _-o-o-o-_

"Okay…", Alex closed the door, opening his laptop. "I'm asking this again…are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm not made of sugar", Harry answered. "What is it?!"

"Well during the attack on the balcony…my tablet managed to record a video of the abduction. I discovered it while fixing it. And…some details caught my attention."

"Really?", Peter asked. "What details?"

"Can't tell, you must see them for yourself. And since you said you can handle this Harry…", Alex pushed a button and the video went on. Seeing this horrible event was hard for Harry, but he bit his lip and kept watching.

"Right…the first detail", Alex paused. "See that object the monster is holding? You said it looked like The Siege Perilous Peter. But if we zoom a bit…"

"You're right…it sure looks like it but in reality…", Peter gasped.

"Yes. And the hole in the sky is not the same you described it being. Look, it has a grayish circle around it and the mouth is black. It can be seen only if we look very closely."

"Hmm, so that leaves the other Spider Verses out of the picture. So Norman wasn't taken anywhere there."

"But where then?! It can be anything", Harry panicked.

"I must say this is new information for me. We must examine it deeper", Peter rubbed his chin.

"I do my best. But there's more. Take a closer look at that thing's face", Alex nodded. "It indeed resemblances a human one like you said."

"Creepy…", Peter raised his hands.

"Yeah…", Harry shivered.

"Yep…more enemies makes this case even harder. But you know what I think? I think your father was indeed the main target", Alex said.

"How so?"

"Well, we were dragged to the balcony. If Flash and Miles were supposed to be kidnapped, it would have taken them along from the cellar. That monster planned this all. It knew you would come to look for us and also knew that Mr. Osborn would save you when being under attack…and bang! Leaves him without protection. What easy way to take a hostage."

"I…I think so…", Harry said silently. "But why it didn't do that much earlier? Why wait?"

"Because of the first keyword. I bet Ock commanded it to be caught and wait for the right moment. Or maybe not…but it would fit with the picture what comes to this so-called game…", Peter continued. "But anyway, thanks a lot Alex! Great work."

"Yeah, thanks…", Harry smiled a little.

"My pleasure. But Harry…", Alex's face turned serious. "I promise you that I will do my best to continue your father's work. He saved my life, so the best way of repaying it is to support you. I'm gonna work hard to get this damn stick open and try to find out where that monster took him. You have my word."

"I'm sure you will", Harry answered. "Thanks again Alex. A lot."

Leaving their professor to work, boys left the library.

"So, feeling any better?", Peter asked.

"A little…it helps to know that Dad isn't in those many multi-universes. At least I hope so…"

"If only there was a way to examine that hole…but it left no marks. Although I'm sure Alex will solve this mystery and locates him. Patience and bravery are what we need."

"Mmm…and while he is doing that, I will do my part as well", Harry started to run.

"Hey, where are you heading now?!", Peter yelled. "Harry!"

But Harry didn't answer. Running into the kitchen, he met Toomes and James.

"James and Toomes! Have a moment?"

"Of course Young Master Harry. What is it?"

"Look, I need a favor from you two", Harry asked.

"I see…what kind of favor?", Toomes asked.

"Well, could you two go back to town and bring my armor here? I can't pick it up by myself just that Ock won't find out."

"Your armor…?!", Peter stared as he came into the room as well. "Where do you need that for?"

"Peter, I think it's time for Patrioteer's comeback. I have been aside long enough. No more", Harry shook his head.

"But your armor is broken. How would you be able to use it?"

"I'm sure it can be fixed. After all, you are the science king here", Harry smiled, causing Peter to rub his neck.

"Maybe…but Norman has his style and secrets. I have no idea what technique he has used."

"Oh come on, you really think I don't know anything? We can make this work. Trust me."

"You're absolutely sure?", Peter assured.

"Yeah. Please, Pete…for my sake…and Dad's. The Osborn family needs your help more than ever", Harry begged.

"Well since you put it that way…okay. I'm in."

"Awesome! Okay, here's a list of things I need you to gather…"

 _-o-o-o-_

Watching as Toomes and James left, Peter turned to Harry.

"Right…so what plans you have once you get your armor here?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm gonna train with you guys. No more crying. No more feeling sorry for myself. I must work hard if I want Dad back."

"Well, in that case, I know just how to help! This is gonna be awesome!", Peter smiled, thumbs up.

"Yeah…", Harry sighed, looking up at the sky. Even if it wasn't gonna be easy…but Harry knew there was no choice. Norman saved him and without a doubt, his son would do the same. Osborns always stay together, even then when they were apart.

 _Don't worry Dad, I will save you. If that's the last thing I do!_


	25. Evil Recruitment Much?

If you ever come across this place, don't push your luck too much. It rarely shows mercy…only explores your deepest fears and controls your mind. Escaping is useless…unless you are cleverer than your surroundings. But if not…

 _*Loud banging*_

"Come on now…", Norman yanked chains around his hands and legs. They were barely long enough to make walking possible.

 _What are these made of?! Have never seen so strong material. Gotta be Octavius's work…_

After long trying, Norman sighed and gave up, sitting down. He didn't even know how long he had been here. Days? Weeks? Months?

 _I can't even tell…this blackness messes my thinking._

Having a quick look around the room, Norman tried to find a way how to get out. But there was nothing, only a door.

 _Is this a cell or what?_

Suddenly, fast steps echoed behind the door. Jumping up, Norman backed against the wall, clenching fists. And soon, the door opened.

"Y-you! What do you want?! Why did you take me?!"

Not answering, the creature walked in, starting to approach.

"Stay away! Don't come any closer!", Norman grabbed a rock, shielding himself with it. "I mean it!"

Stopping, the figure crossed its hands, staring at this idiotic hostage.

"You better tell me right now where are we! You have kept me here for days! I demand to know what is going on!"

Not answering, the thing pointed towards the door with its long nails.

"Oh no, don't even think about it! I'm not going anywhere with you", Norman shook his head.

"You should really think twice", came a deep voice from the darkness. Staring in confusion, Norman waited…until Michael Morbius walked in.

"Wait a minute...I know you!"

"Good day Mr. Osborn", Morbius grinned. "Did you enjoy your little room? Sorry that it's not that comfortable. But the budget didn't allow much investment."

"Charming", Norman spat. "But how can you be standing there?! I heard you…"

"Dried out? Oh yes, I did. But thanks to my magnificent master, he brought me back alive! He is so intelligent", Morbius's eyes were full of admiration.

"Don't need many brains to figure out who that is", Norman answered.

"Maybe…but things aren't as simple as you think. Come along! There is something planned for you."

"In your dreams!"

"Uhh, so stubborn…very well. Guess I have to ask my pet to make some sense into you…", Morbius snapped his fingers, and the thing started walking again.

"N-no! Fine, I come! Just keep it away from me", Norman pinned himself against the wall.

"Much better. Now, walk", Morbius commanded. Deciding to avoid harm, Norman obeyed and walked to the corridor.

"This way", Morbius walked ahead. Following him, Norman looked around. It sounded and looked like they were inside some big industry hall.

"Where are we?"

"Just wait", Morbius said, stopping at the end of the corridor, pushing the doors open. When Norman saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at his own laboratory.

"My…my lab!", he walked in. "But how…?!"

"Oh it's just a copy of it", Morbius said. "We thought that it would be easier to work if you are surrounded by familiar things."

"Work?!", Norman whipped around. "What do you mean by that?!"

"All in good time dear Norman. But you certainly won't be needing these", Morbius freed his prisoner from his chains. Rubbing his wrists and stomping foot, Norman looked at his captor.

"No, I want some answers! Like where are we and why I'm here?! And what is that thing which has been after us?!"

"It's just my pet I invented here…remarkable, isn't it?", Morbius grinned.

"Remarkable is such a strong word...But why it was...?"

"You will get answers in time. Now, this is the room where you'll be staying. And I suggest you won't try anything. There's a guard around the clock, watching your every move and will know if there's anything suspicious going on."

Not answering, Norman narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be so grumpy! As a counterweight, there's a comfortable bed made for you and dinner is three times a day. And the cherry on top, you will have no chains. Doesn't it sound pretty fair?"

"Fair?! You think I'm thankful or something?! Your so-called pet kidnapped me! You are keeping me here against my own will!", Norman got angry.

"I know it sounds like that now but trust me, it will clear out soon enough. We simply need you, because you have brains and fortune", Morbius nodded.

"Fortune? You mean you need money?"

"Well since you put it that way…yes."

"But if you need money, why are you keeping me here then?! If you let me go, maybe I can…"

"Sorry, can't do it. There are other uses for you. Just be patient and it all will be rewarded. Just behave and there should be no problem", Morbius said, starting to walk towards the door. Gasping, Norman ran after him.

"Hey wait a minute, you can't just walk out like that! I wanna see my son! Is he okay?! What did your sick parasite do to him?! TELL ME!"

"Don't worry. As I said, everything is taken care of. See you later", Morbius grinned, stepping out and the doors locked. Banging them, Norman yelled angrily.

"Hey, let me out, you idiot! HEY!"

There was no answer. Collapsing on the floor, Norman leaned against the wall. Grabbing his pocket, he picked something in front of his face. It was a picture of him and about a two-year-old Harry standing in front of Oscorp. His boy was sitting on his shoulder, a bit shy but the curious look on his face.

 _Oh, son…how are you doing? Looks like I betrayed my promise again, like those many times before…god what I have done?!_

It was no surprise Norman felt horrible. His family was separated, without knowing each other's locations. Plus, he had no clue was Harry okay or how to get back to him. Last time Norman saw his son was how he screamed after him on the broken balcony.

 _There's gotta be a way…I can't leave him among this chaos all by himself! Also, I have a very bad feeling about this so-called "work…"_

Standing up, Norman had a quick tour around the room. The lab might be a copy of his…but items were weird.

 _No use…there is no way to get out. Now what?!_

Sitting down, Norman thought for the next strategy. He couldn't just sit here doing nothing.

 _Right…maybe I can't get out now, but I'm sure I'll think of something when getting more information. And besides, Peter made a promise…he will take care of Harry until I'm back._

That was pretty much the only option Norman had right now. Okay, he was, of course, worried and afraid but knew Harry was smart, surrounded by his hero friends and more importantly, an Osborn.

 _He will manage…I know he will. That boy has spirit, he showed me. I just hope his fears won't stand in his way too much. Just…be careful son!_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _"So there I was…alone in the corridor, no sign of life anywhere. But then, I can hear it. Steps…coming fast towards me. Looking all around, no escaping. Slowly, I started backing away and..."_

"HAHHHAHHH!"

"Hey!" Flash put the lights on. "I wasn't finished yet!"

"Well, I'm sorry Flash…but angry Coulson during the Taco Tuesday is not very scary…", Peter giggled, along with Harry and Miles.

"But you should have seen him! I didn't know he was an agent back then."

"Neither did I", Harry said. "He kept his cover pretty well."

"Trust me, I didn't like the idea of him being a principal…well, not at first. But when time went on, it was actually pretty useful", Peter said.

"Like surrounding you with the other superheroes! I couldn't have ever guessed Sam and others were living a double life."

"We were pretty good, weren't we?", Peter grinned.

"I pretend I didn't hear that…", Flash grunted. "So! Who wants to share the next horror story?"

 _-o-o-o-_

"Man I'm tired", Peter landed on the couch. After the kidnap, he moved to Harry's room just to keep him company and to keep an eye on his pal's mood.

"Yep…", Harry polished The Iron Patriot helmet with a cloth. It was brought along with The Patrioteer armor, in case they needed some information for the rebuilding process. Also, it eased Harry's feeling a little when he had some of his father's belongings near him.

"Har?", Peter asked. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…", Harry sighed, seeing his reflection in the metal.

"Feeling longing again?"

"A little…it's been almost a week now."

"I understand. And one and a half month since the city froze. Which means Aunt May and others…", Peter sighed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel miserable", Harry apologized.

"No, you did not. This is hard for both of us. At least we both can now say what losing a family means…"

"Yep. But sometimes, I wonder how I managed alone during all those months…those years. In my senses, night after night…"

"Well, I can say you are the bravest person I've ever met. Imagine what we have been through since that day we met in the rain. And here we still go", Peter said.

"Yeah, we both have changed a lot. Matured", Harry smiled.

"Indeed. And most of all, I'm so relieved you all know my identity now. No more hiding!"

"Mm-hmm. Even though it was a little shock at first, I admit it. And the fact that Dad already knew about it…"

"I was totally surprised how he kept so low profile all this time and revealed the truth only during the graduation. But it showed he is a really good guy."

"Heh, right…", Harry mumbled, being a bit embarrassed.

* * *

 _"So…you knew all along", Harry stared at his father as they were sitting in the kitchen one evening._

 _"Yes…I did", Norman drank some coffee._

 _"But…why didn't you tell me anything?! It was a big shock and surprise how you suddenly remembered everything. Like being The Goblin and all…"_

 _"Harry…I…I wished I could have told you about it. But I got my memories back so suddenly that it surprised me as well. All those horrible things I did…I wanted to forget them and protect you. I already failed when Octavius almost made you the next goblin…and it taught me to keep quiet. Then came Anti-Venom, your coma…I didn't have a chance to tell you."_

 _"No, I'm not talking about your memories…you never told you knew Peter is Spider-Man", Harry interrupted. Hearing that, Norman put his cup down._

 _"No…I did not."_

 _"But why?! I'm your son! You kept a big secret which concerned my best friend!"_

 _"Son, you need to understand that it wasn't my business to tell. I knew Peter was going to tell you when he is ready. That's why I didn't reveal my knowledge until it was necessary."_

 _"Very limping logic if you ask me. I could have kept a secret", Harry crossed his arms._

 _"But he did tell, didn't he? Maybe the situation wasn't the most perfect one…and it still frightens me what could have happened. But still", Norman reminded._

 _"Maybe…but still. I feel you don't trust me enough."_

 _"Harry, please try to understand. Knowing a big secret like that is not an easy job, especially with my past. And ever since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D, you said you wanted me to treat you like an adult. I decided to respect your wish and wait for you boys to handle this by yourselves."_

 _"And at the same time, you roasted him during my first day…", Harry rolled his eyes._

 _"Of course! I knew your friends were gonna be with you but I wanted to make sure you are in good hands. And no one, even your best friend is not an exception_. _As_ _I said, taking care of my son is more than a great responsibility. It's more like taking care of my whole life", Norman explained._

 _"I see…and Peter said the main reason you remained silent was that he was always a good friend to me."_

 _"Correct. He was always there for you, no matter what The Goblin did. So respecting his privacy was my way to thank him."_

 _"Guess I get it now…you wanted our friendship to grow stronger…both of us to be men. That's why you were only observing", Harry rubbed his chin._

 _"You said it. I wanted Peter to be honest and tell you with his mouth. It was gonna happen sooner or later, I just felt it. But remember this…no matter how magnificent he might be, but on the inside, he is still the same. Never forget your true selves", Norman said. Not knowing what else to add, Harry just nodded and watched as his father drank more coffee. Well, at least they were able to speak nowadays._

* * *

"Are you mad that Norman didn't tell you how he knows?", Peter asked.

"No…he did the right thing. It was better you revealed your secret. Made our friendship stronger", Harry smiled a little.

"That's the spirit! So, what are you gonna do with your helmet?"

"I wanna reform my night vision lasers. Dad didn't allow me to use the most powerful ones, only his left prototypes. But now, I think I'm ready for the big league!"

"If you're sure…", Peter followed as his friend polished. What about his promise?

"Hey, Har…"

"Yes?"

"Look...I don't know should I tell you this. But before Norman was captured…he spoke with me."

"Really?", Harry stopped and looked at this friend. "About what?"

"About you. He was really worried that you would have to take part in this fight. He asked me to…", Peter coughed.

"Yeah…?"

"To… to take care of you if something happens. So maybe you were right…maybe he had some doubt about his fate. I can't be sure of course but I'm so sorry I didn't see it back then. If I had, maybe I could have saved him…"

"Oh, that silly Dad…don't worry Pete. It's okay, we just have to accept the facts. No need to dwell in our sorrow", Harry lifted his thumb up.

"Right, just wanted you to know. So, how long it will take when the house gonna be sold?"

"I don't know yet. There is still some paperwork to do and we must go through Grandpa's whole fortune. Dad needs to sign things, but since he's not here…"

"I see. I heard Norman will inherit a lot of money. What he is gonna do with that all?", Peter leaned against the table.

"I'm not sure…mentioned he's gonna use some for the rebuilding process and leave the rest to me. But I honestly don't care…money has done only bad things in my life", Harry yanked his helmet.

"Only bad things? I would be excited if I got extra money! Aunt May gives me so little weekly allowance that I can hardly fix my suit with that!"

"But we are talking about millions here! And you know that you can always ask if you and your aunt needs help. If it comes to money or other stuff", Harry nodded.

"I know, but remember our deal? Anything else I can accept, but not money. I wanna solve my own problems. If I need money, I go to work", Peter shook his finger.

"I do, but it would hardly have any effect even if some was given away…I mean that we already have too much. Oscorp owns a theater, other smaller companies, a laboratory, a private jet, workstations around the country...then we have our penthouse, this house, a summerhouse…", Harry listed.

"Okay, okay I get it! But honestly, be thankful you don't ever have to worry about money. Since eventually, this all will go to you."

"That's the main problem…because I don't know do I even want to continue as a CEO…I wanna build my own career and maybe find my own dream job…"

"Well, you have plenty of time to decide what you want. Don't think too much", Peter smiled.

"I guess you're right. But now, I think I'm going to sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow…", Harry yawned. Taking a position, Peter followed his example.

"Sounds great. Goodnight!"

"Night", Harry smiled, putting the helmet on the table and rolled onto his back, soon falling asleep.

 _-o-o-o-_

The next day, the boys watched as Harry was having a test flight with his armor, after fixing it the whole week.

"Is it me…or is he moving a bit too slowly?", Miles wondered.

"Yeah…I think he should still tune a little", Flash agreed.

"Well, his boots got damage during the fall", Peter said. "Hey, Har! Keep it up!"

"Thanks", Harry landed down. "So, how it went?"

"Nice, but I suggest we take a look at your shoes. Could use repairing", Peter said. "But other than that, it looks pretty good."

"Awesome! I knew this hard work was gonna pay off. Let's go and wrap this up!", Harry said, Miles and Flash following behind him.

"I'll be right behind you", Peter yelled, then walked under a tree. Looking up, he saw Toomes sleeping among the branches, hiding in the shadows.

"Toomes!"

"Yes…?", Toomes opened his eyes. "Oh, hi Peter."

"Did I interrupt your nap?", Peter climbed up.

"No, I was just resting. So, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could have a favor."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I bet you can already fly?"

"A bit yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well", Peter leaned closer. "If you could do one thing for me, it would be great…"

"There's our leader! What took you so long?", Flash asked as Peter walked inside.

"Sorry, had some business to take care of. Done any progress?"

"Yep! I checked through Dad's files and found some interesting details I can use for my armor", Harry took Norman's helmet off.

"Sounds pretty nice! What details?", Miles asked.

"Secret! You'll see in time", Harry smiled, when Flash grabbed the helmet from him.

"So this is what your father wears…so cool! Could I borrow this for my training?"

"Sorry, can't do it", Harry took the helmet back. "It keeps too much secret information inside."

"Oh, man…well how about I buy it? Just name the price! I really wanna have that helmet, looks so awesome. Imagine if I paint it with a black color…", Flash got excited, where Harry responded by smiling apologetically.

"Heh, I know you would love to Flash, but the answer is no. This helmet is not just a powerful weapon…but also really important to me."

"Blah…fine then! Guess I must use the old style", Flash grunted and crossed his hands when his friends laughed.

"Ready for lunch boys?", James opened the door.

"Yep! Man, I'm starving", Harry rubbed his wrists. "Okay, let's have a run! The last will do all the dishes!"

"Oh no, don't even think about it!", Flash ran after him.

"Well what do you know", Miles crossed his hands. "Good to see that those two are getting along again. And I'm happy Harry is more cheerful than earlier."

"I told you he was gonna come over as long as gets to express his feelings. And I also talked to Alex, he is making good progress by analyzing the data of the flash drive. So I'd say every cloud has a silver lining after all", Peter smiled.

"I agree. But come on, let's go to eat as well", Miles ran out of the room, followed by his leader.

 _-o-o-o-_

Flying forward, Toomes gazed as the city rose from the horizon. Landing on the branch, he made sure that the road was clear.

 _Looks like no one is around. Good._

Continuing, Toomes circled above the buildings. Ice everywhere where he looked. Deciding to have a check at The Triskelion, he passed a skyscraper, without noticing…

"Boss, target spotted moving fast towards the ocean", Kraven said on the radiophone which he was holding.

 _"Excellent. On my mark."_

"Right", Kraven took a gun from his pocket, pointing it towards Vulture. "Just a bit further…that's it…"

 _"Good. One…two…three! NOW!"_

"Hey, scavenger bird!"

"Huh?", Toomes turned around…and it was the last thing what he managed to do.

 _*Shooting sound*_

 _"AAARRRHHHH!"_

"Hah hah hah…excellent work Kraven! This is running like a dream", Ock grinned, sitting in a hot tub which was filled with green liquid and pieces of bones. Putting a bathrobe on, he walked back into his little playroom.

 _"Dam dam dam…"_ Ock whistled and held the Vulture doll in his hand. Taking a nail, he pushed it in Toomes's neck, accidentally cutting his finger too. Taking a look at it, he shrugged and painted the doll with a couple of blood drops. Finally putting the doll next to Norman's one, the madman laughed.

 _I still can't believe how stupid they are. All falling into my traps…but oh well, further we go, harder it gets. I shall torture them as much as I please!_

"See Parker?", Ock pocked Peter's doll with his finger. "I'm always one step ahead of you. But since I'm so kind…I think it's time to give the third step which is gonna be…very windy!"

Walking back, Ock sat down in his bath and took a nice position, looking at the screen in front of him. "Kraven, you're there?"

 _"Yes, boss. Target spotted flying out of town."_

"Good, very good. Now, follow him! I wanna see everything that is gonna happen."

 _"Roger that",_ Kraven hung up. Pushing a button, Ock made another call.

"Come on, pick up, you idiot…finally! Look, I want you to listen very carefully about what you must do…"

 _-o-o-o-_

"Now you look much better! Well done pal", Peter clapped as Harry was having another test flight. After fixing his boots, he was able to control his balance better.

"Thanks! Gotta say, your tips worked Pete! I feel like I'm fully reborn!"

"Good to hear. I think you are ready for real training."

 _*Flapping sounds*_

"Hmm?", boys turned to look, seeing Toomes approaching.

"Hey look! The emo is back! Where has he been?", Flash wondered.

"I asked Toomes to have a check-in town. Just in case", Peter answered. "I hope everything is okay back there…"

"I hope so too…hey Toomes!", Miles waved. Suddenly their senses went on.

"Uhh, guys…why is my spidey sense tingling?!", Flash asked.

"Good question. I'm not…", Peter didn't have time to finish as out of nowhere, Toomes screamed and revealed his claws…

"EVERYONE, RUN!", Peter commanded and the trio rolled out of the way.

"Hey, what gives?!", Flash spat. "What are you doing Vulture?!"

"I don't think he is all right…", Miles pointed.

"No, definitely not! And…HARRY, MOVE!", Peter yelled.

"Huh?!", Harry turned around…and was slammed against a tree by Vulture.

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!", Flash was ready to attack…when Vulture made his sonic scream, forcing trio against the ground.

"Ahh, my ears!", Miles yelled.

"Hey, stop Toomes! What is wrong with you?!", Harry flew towards him. "You are hurting them!"

No avail. Turning around, Toomes focused on his armored ally…and started chasing. Gasping, Harry dodged his attack intentions, but it was hard since Vulture was so quick and his armor wasn't still completely ready.

"HELP, GUYS!"

 _-o-o-o-_

Sitting at the table, Norman examined some weird little machine. He had no idea which it was, but it didn't make it any less interesting.

"Hmm…", the former CEO rubbed his chin when Morbius walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Osborn! Have you settled in?"

Not answering, Norman grunted for a response.

"Well like that's new…in any case, I have a surprise. Just to cheer you up."

"Oh really? And what that might be?"

Not answering, Morbius snapped his fingers and the monitor went on. Staring in confusion, Norman looked at it…and his eyes widened as saw Harry and others.

"You said you wanted to see your son? Well, there he is", Morbius said. "And looks like caught up in the middle of a very nasty situation."

Heart beating, Norman followed as Vulture was chasing Harry while his friends tried to help him.

"What…what is this?! Why is Harry in his armor?! And why is that Vulture attacking him?!"

"Tsk, how should I know? He's not my boy."

"But…", Norman stared at how his son flew among the trees, trying to get rid of his attacker.

 _"HELP! Seriously, I can't hold on much longer! My armor isn't still okay!"_

 _"I'm coming, Harry! AAARRHHH!",_ Peter landed on his back, grabbing his ears.

"N-no…NO! STOP! Peter, help him!", Norman slammed his hands against the screen while Morbius followed in the background.

 _"Okay, I think I have no choice…",_ Harry turned around. _"Take this…AAAHH!"_

"Good god…", Norman grabbed his mouth as Harry landed straight through a couple of trees, landing on his back. Flying above him, Vulture made a couple of circles…and then, made a quick swoop towards The Patrioteer, who froze in shock...

"NOOOOOOOOO!", Norman screamed as the video stopped. "No, put it back on! I need to see what happened!"

"Sorry, that's enough. But now, we granted your wish and you saw your boy. Isn't this a relief?", Morbius smiled evilly.

"A relief…A RELIEF?! My son was _attacked_ and I was only able to _watch!_ I have no idea is he okay! And I should be happy?!", Norman snapped.

"Well, that's how life is. You can't have everything right away. Ta-ta!", Morbius headed out.

"Hey, stop! How did you know where boys were?! Do you know their location?! I demand you to bring me back to Harry, RIGHT NOW!", Norman yelled even angrily.

"My deepest apology Mr. Osborn, but that's not possible. Don't worry, you will hear from him again. When time is right. Patience", Morbius answered, locking the door. Screaming furiously, Norman threw a chair against it, then grabbed his head and fell on the floor.

 _No son…just no! WHAT CAN I DO?!_

But little did poor Norman know that things were just about to get a lot, a lot worse than this.


	26. Return Of The Patriarch

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!"

Shaking his friend, Peter tried to wake him up. But no use.

"Is he okay?!", Flash yelled while he and Miles were holding a struggling Toomes with their webs.

"I don't know…he does not respond! Buddy!", Peter shook Harry's head gently, which had a nasty and bloody wound on his temple. The Patrioteer armor had a huge hole in the front shell, revealing Harry's wounded chest where one of Toomes's claws had hit.

"Great…where's that butler?! We need his help!"

"I'm right here", James ran outside. "I saw everything from the window. How is Young Master Harry?!"

"I…I don't know! He does not move and his head…", Peter babbled as James knelt.

"Oh, dear…this looks bad. I call the ambulance."

"The ambulance?! Is it that serious?", Miles asked.

"I'm afraid so. Hold him", James ran to get the phone.

"What…what happened you freak?!", Flash spat at Toomes. "You attacked your friend!"

Not answering, Toomes just dropped his gaze. That made Flash even angrier.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! So, ANSWER!", Flash slammed Toomes who screamed.

"Stop Flash, Toomes is not himself! I think he's been controlled", Peter said.

"Controlled?", Miles gazed at him.

"Yes…look at his wing."

Obeying, Miles took hold of Toomes's wing, finding a needle sticking among the feathers.

"Wow…what's this?", Miles took the needle off, examining it. "Reminds a little of those injections what hunters use to make animals fall asleep."

"Exactly", Peter said. "Toomes was drugged because of that thing. That's why he was out of control."

"Drugged…by who?!", Flash asked. "By Ock?!"

"Most likely. But we can talk about that later. Now, we need to get Harry to the hospital", Peter said. Soon, James ran back.

"The ambulance is on the way. But we need to remove this armor."

Nodding, boys didn't waste any time and carried Harry inside. Removing him from the armor wasn't easy but eventually, he managed to do it.

"His chest…I just…", Flash ran into the bathroom. Walking next to James, Peter looked as he examined Harry's condition.

"How is he?"

"Not good…but I'm not a doctor really, despite having some experience as a medic. Only they can tell the truth."

"I hope so. Man, Norman would kill me if were here now…", Peter muttered.

"So sad he is unable to be here with us. But I'm sure you will find a way how to save him", James comforted. Peter just sighed for a response.

 _If he only knew…_

About twenty minutes later, Harry was lifted in the ambulance. James decided to go with him, leaving boys by themselves.

"I come to check you later. Let me know what the situation is", Peter said.

"You can count on me, Young Mr. Parker. I call you as soon as possible", James bowed and the car left. Watching after it, Peter rubbed his neck.

"What a mess…", Alex said as the hero closed the door. "I had no idea what was going on until heard Harry screaming."

"Neither did we…I hope Harry's okay. He got hit pretty bad."

"Well, we can only wait for now. And maybe…we should take a closer look at the minerals."

"How so?"

"Well…the third level appeared. And no, it was not a letter. Instead,…it was a file", Alex said.

"A file?", Peter got surprised.

"Yep…and guess what it held inside?"

"Let me guess… something about those stones."

"No, not exactly. Instead…there was a video. Wanna see it?", Alex asked

"Absolutely. Gather others too. We better do this together", Peter said seriously.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Wow, this auditorium is huge!", Flash looked around. "HEELLLLOOOOO!"

"Idiot", Miles giggled, slamming Flash on his shoulder.

"Quiet! It starts", Alex said, putting the monitor on. Sitting down, everyone looked at the screen. It showed how Toomes flew among the buildings...

 _"Heh heh, there he is…"_

"Wait for a sec…is that…?!", Flash began.

"Yeah. Kraven. I could recognize that voice anywhere", Peter muttered. "What is he doing here…?"

 _"I hate wasting my precious needles…but the order is an order",_ Kraven turned the camera towards himself. _"Well hello, Spider-Man! This is made for you by an old friend of yours. Not gonna reveal who, but guess I don't have to."_

"Idiot…", Miles muttered and Peter nodded, without answering.

 _"So, better to get straight to it. Enjoy the show!"_ , Kraven laughed, loaded his gun and turned the camera towards Vulture.

 _"Hey, scavenger bird!"_

 _"What…?",_ Toomes turned around…and got shot. Hitting against windows, he screamed as landed down.

 _"Whoops…sorry! Not!",_ Kraven laughed and turned the screen back at him once more. _"So, here's a message for you…and especially for that friend of yours. If he wants to see his father again…don't try anything stupid. Since if you screw up…he's the one who is gonna pay. Anyhow, hopefully, we meet soon! I miss stabbing your tiny body parts! Byeee!",_ Kraven gave a flying kiss, winked his eye and the video stopped.

"Eww…what a weirdo!", Flash gagged as Alex put the lights on.

"Yes…but this seals my doubts. Kraven drugged Toomes and that's why he attacked Harry. So it wasn't his fault", Peter stood up. "And it's now also confirmed that Ock is keeping Norman somewhere. He must have something planned for him."

"Like what?", Miles asked.

"No idea. It worries me the most. We gotta find him before it's too late."

"And where do you suggest we start?! He was taken through a hole in the sky! And besides, maybe that thing is not connected with Ock at all", Flash pointed out.

"I think it is. Kraven is Ock's general partner. He often helps him…although I don't know why. But they gotta have a connection, why else mentioning Norman?", Peter wondered.

"If I only knew what to answer…and now Harry is hurt. He won't be happy when hears this", Miles said.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be too worried about it. Since he is not gonna see this", Peter took the tape.

"Why not?", Miles wondered.

"I wanna protect his mind from this. Since if Harry hears that his father's head is on the plate, he might do something risky. Despite he is kind but has also inherited Norman's stubbornness. And trust me, that family is not hesitating what comes to defending one another."

"I guess I understand. Harry is very close to his old man and vice versa. Like me and my Mom."

"Then you know what I'm talking about. Nothing matters more than a family. And in the Osborn one, it sure counts", Peter finished.

"Sorry to ruin your cheerful chat, but I suggest that you concentrate. Level four is up", Alex interrupted.

"Already? Wow, that sure was fast", Flash's face turned surprised.

"Well, it looks like Ock is having a fast gear on for a change. Let's see what it says", Peter answered. "Go on Alex."

"Well, there is no much to tell. Back to the regular letter combination. And the first one is P."

"P? Okay…", Miles raised his hands. "Any ideas?"

"Nope…not a single one. It can be anything", Peter sighed.

"I'm seriously starting to get annoyed with these stupid levels! I have tried everything I possibly can, but this drive just laughs at me. It's beyond my skills!", Alex said in annoyance.

"I share your pain. Subzero X…how long Ock thinks we are gonna play this game?!", Miles crossed his hands, sitting down.

"As long as he wants. I know we all miss our families, but we gotta keep trying. We are the only ones who can help them", Peter said.

"If only others were here…", Flash muttered.

"Well, the fact is that they are not. But anyway, let's go and have a chat with Toomes. I wanna speak with him", Peter walked out of the room. As they passed the second floor, Flash noticed the closet door.

"Hey wow, what is that? Haven't seen this one before", he walked to it.

"According to Harry's grandfather, it's just some old cleaning closet. But to tell the truth, for some reason, it gives me cold shivers. And Harry said Norman denied entering that room, without revealing the reason", Peter told. Looking at him, Flash grinned.

"Well, now that he is not here, so what if we…?"

"Oh no, I know what you are thinking. But we aren't gonna go in there. Osborns took us in and we are respecting their rules. Now, come on", Peter pushed Flash forward. "I really wanna speak with Toomes."

"He's in his room. We…tied him up, just in case", Miles opened the door. Stepping in, boys looked at their skinny friend who had transformed back to himself.

"Toomes…?", Peter approached him. "You're okay?"

At first, there was no response. Then, boys heard a little groan as Toomes lifted his head.

"W-where…?"

"It's okay, you are fine. How are you feeling?"

"My head…it hurts", Toomes held an ice bag against his temple.

"Well, no wonder…you were like a savage!", Flash said.

"Flash…", Miles muttered angrily.

"I…I can't remember anything. This blackness only…"

"Don't worry, we know what happened. You were shot by Kraven in the city and he drugged you. After you came back…you started attacking. And Harry got hurt…bad", Peter explained as Toomes lifted his gaze towards him.

"I…I attacked you?!"

"Yes…"

"Oh, no…what happened to him?! Is he okay?!"

"He is in the hospital, James went with him. He was senseless after the attack and his chest had a deep wound. It looks like your claws hit him."

"I…I'm so sorry…", Toomes grabbed his head. "I swear I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. We know you weren't yourself. No one blames you", Peter smiled.

Flash watched as Peter comforted Toomes. It was so unbelievable that this kid who he teased for so many years…was his idol. If it weren't for Peter and S.H.I.E.L.D, he wouldn't have ever changed.

* * *

 _"Why did you ask him to join?!", Flash demanded to know as they were walking in the corridor._

 _"Why not? Getting a chance to be trained here by the best tutors is a really good opportunity for Harry. I know he will make an excellent addition", Peter answered._

 _"Oh yeah, sure he will! But you also forget that his father is one of the most powerful men in New York. He has the button of doom in his hands. So if his little dumpling gets hurt, guess who is gonna be next on the list?"_

 _"Now now Flash, you are overreacting way too much. I know Norman, he's not some jerk…well, at least not anymore. He only wants that Harry is safe."_

 _"A weird way of showing it if you ask me. By smashing through the walls and all…he didn't even fix it!", Flash reminded._

 _"He will. But that's the small price of having my best bud here. I'm really surprised Norman gave his blessing. To tell the truth, I was thinking he would say no", Peter admitted._

 _"If he was wise, he would have done that. That kid has no experience! And now we must babysit him…"_

 _"So did not you, remember? I had to tutor you."_

 _"Well yeah, but I don't have a grumpy, overprotective father watching my every move. And besides, you heard what Harry said. Despite he waited to be treated like an adult, he has a GPS tag on his armor. Nasty business if you ask me."_

 _"Well, that was in the armor before Harry got it. Trust me, everything is gonna be fine. And stop underestimating Harry, he can do more than you think."_

 _Before Flash could answer, Harry came from the bathroom._

 _"Okay, I'm ready! Let's go."_

 _"Right back at ya!", Peter smiled and boys walked ahead. Watching them, Flash leaned against the wall._

 _"Best Buds…yeah, right. What does the Puny Parker know about friendship?"_

* * *

Shaking his head at the memory, Flash felt ashamed. He always thought Peter was Harry's friend just to cover his poor appearance. Being friends with a rich kid would cover him nicely since Flash knew Parkers weren't wealthy people. Not poor, but had some financial problems. Although, Peter never showed it. It was only later when Flash realized how wrong he had been. Peter was much stronger than he could have thought…and so kind towards everyone. Like now, when he wasn't mad at Toomes about hurting his best friend.

 _That boy sure has a golden heart._

"But I hurt him! What if it's something serious?", Toomes asked.

"We cannot think like that, only hope for the best. Harry is a fighter and will get through this. But I would like to know, can you remember anything at all?", Peter asked.

"No…I'm sorry. I can only remember that pain which took me over. The rest is total blackness."

"Hmm…well the fact is that Kraven might know our location. And if he does, it's bad."

"Yep…so what are we gonna do?", Miles asked. "We need to figure out something and fast."

"Yeah. I can't just sit here! How about we go and beat him up?", Flash slammed his fists together.

"I don't think that's wise. Okay, Alex, I help you with the minerals. Flash and Miles, check the area around the house. Just in case", Peter commanded.

"Okay. Come on Flash", Miles said and boys headed outside.

"So, what's the sudden change of mind?", Alex wondered as Peter took the box on the table.

"I just remembered something…disturbing. Look, I found this file from the ruins", Peter gave it to Alex.

"Okay…Mixed Minerals? What's this?"

"Dunno…but look what it says."

Taking a better look, Alex read the file. And he didn't like the content a bit.

"Oh dear…what nasty calculations. But what are these for?"

"No idea. Knowing Ock, it can be anything. And where is this all leading?", Peter lifted his hands.

Shaking his head, Alex took his glasses off. "I don't know Peter…but I must admit that I have run out of options. I promised Harry to solve this case…but I feel I can't do much more. I have tried everything my brains can pick up."

"I understand, you have done an amazing job. I can't ever thank you enough. But I need you to be patient and try again. Harry helped us when we had no place to go. We need to help him…he needs us. Our friends need us."

"If only it were that simple…but I feel I'm crushing his hopes as I can't get forward. It's horrible to see him missing his father so and I can't do anything to ease that pain. And I feel I'm letting you down too. After all, your aunt…"

Closing his eyes, Peter sighed. How much he missed Aunt May…but crying wouldn't make things any better.

"Don't worry about me, I will manage. And besides, we can't worry about my mind now."

"If you say so…so, what do you suggest then?"

"I give you permission to take care of these", Peter offered the stones. "Examine them with your best abilities."

A bit confused look on his face, Alex took the box. "Right. I do my best."

"I know you will. And when this is over, I will talk to Norman if he would hire you, or at least take you in as an apprentice."

"R-really?!"

"Sure! You admire his work, right?", Peter smiled.

"Yeah…I have always admired it. Man, working at Oscorp? Cool…", Alex sighed in admiration.

"Well, that's settled then! You already made quite an impression. And if you help his son, it would sure make your chances even better."

"Well in that case, of course, I'll do my best! Sorry I had my doubts. Sometimes I just feel lost…"

"I know that feeling. But we will manage. We have survived many different things before, remember?"

Smiling, Alex nodded. "Where do you get all that optimism? I need that medicine."

"That's very simple. Listen to your gut and follow your heart. That's a life lesson I will never forget. After all, it's said by Tony Stark himself."

"I can imagine. But I shall continue to take care of these stones", Alex took the box and walked out of the room. Turning to his depressed friend, Peter took his mask from his pocket.

"Okay, have a nice rest Toomes. I will accompany boys and check the area around the house", Peter took a couple of steps, before Toomes stopped him.

"Peter, wait."

Turning around, the young man watched as Toomes stood up.

"Yeah?"

"I…I think I should leave."

"Huh? Why? You aren't blaming yourself for this, are you?", Peter asked.

"You can't deny the fact. This was a third time when I hurt Osborns. I just don't deserve to be here due to my behavior", Toomes muttered quietly.

"Toomes, listen. What happened, it's not your fault. Ock did this to you, he's the one to blame. You gotta stop falling into depression every time something bad happens. Life does not work that way."

"But what if Harry is badly hurt?! He is your friend. Would you then be so kind towards me? Divergent like me bring nothing, but trouble. I'm a coward, that's all."

"Oh, I know a thing or two of being a coward. Do you really think I was always this noble? Well, hear this…"

* * *

 _"I'm going to play Aunt May!", a seven-year-old Peter ran out of the door._

 _"Alright, but don't be for long! And you know you are allowed to go to the park at the end of the street, not farther."_

 _"Yeah yeah!", Peter smiled, running along the street. Soon, the park appeared in front of him, empty. Giggling, he ran in from the gate. Usually, he played here with MJ but since she was ill, he was alone. Luckily, Flash was at some soccer camp as well, so he would not tease him with his stupid tricks._

 _"Yippeee!", Peter jumped from the gizmo to another. After he was done, he landed to sit._

 _"Okay, what should I do now?"_

 _Spotting a bunch of big bushes, Peter approached them. He loved biology and investigating all kinds of different creatures. He even had a bug collection but when May discovered it, it had to go._

 _"Hello!", Peter smiled as butterflies and ladybugs passed him. Those things were so cute. Crawling further, he was so excited…until heard voices._

 _"Hey, give it back!"_

 _Leaning to look through the branches, Peter saw a couple of Flash's jerk friends teasing some boy._

 _"Hah, and what were you gonna do about it? Hit me?"_

 _Sniffing, the boy backed away. He had glasses and black hair._

 _"Oh, look! The crybaby cries! How pathetic", bullies laughed, pushing the boy down who rubbed his knees._

 _"Why are you always teasing me? I have done nothing wrong!"_

 _"You were born, that's the sin. And now, we are gonna give you a ride what you will never forget!", the boy was dragged towards the park. Gasping, Peter covered himself better._

 _"No, please! I don't like high places!", the boy begged as he was dragged on top of the children's slide. Ignoring his pleads, boys turned him upside down, dragging him by his legs, dangerously above the rocky ground._

 _"Hah, you need to grow tougher! Show your courage!"_

 _Peter watched this crying boy, a grip inside his stomach. Backing away, he ran out of the park and towards home, panicked yelling echoing in his ears. And once he arrived home…never told anyone what witnessed._

* * *

"So…yeah. I could have done the right thing and tell adults about bullying. Or I could have defended Alex…but I was too scared. I left him in trouble, only thinking about my fate. He does not know I was there…and I'm never gonna reveal it. He was bullied by Flash and his friends, day after another. It wasn't even the first time I saw them doing it. But I never said anything or stood up for him like I should've had. Yes, Spider-Man always helps everyone. But Peter…is a coward. Or was."

Listening to the story, Toomes was confused.

"Oh…that sounds horrible."

"Indeed. I saw myself as a victim, but in reality, I'm not any better than Flash. What I'm trying to say is that put the past behind you. We have a whole future ahead of us to commit our dark secrets."

"Right…", Toomes sat down, Peter patting his shoulder. "So now, rest. We need everyone's help to beat Ock", he finally walked out of the room. Then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

 _"Peter? It's James."_

"Oh hi! How is Harry?"

 _"I don't know…he is being examined and I'm waiting for the news."_

"Okay…well, I hope it's not anything serious. Call me when you can, I wanna know everything that's gonna happen."

 _"I will. How are you doing back there?"_

"We are fine, Toomes is back to normal. I think he was drugged which caused him to attack."

 _"Oh, dear…this is disturbing. I wish this case will be solved out soon."_

"Me too…but hey, I have some stuff to do so let's stay in touch", Peter thanked and ended the call. Walking down to the hallway, he met his friends.

"Everything is clear", Miles said. "We didn't spot anything out of the ordinary."

"Good. But I'm worried about one thing. If Kraven saw Vulture, he could have followed him here."

"Great…", Flash leaned against the wall. "What next?!"

"Well, we…", Peter stopped as Alex ran down.

"Boys!"

"Yea? What is it, Alex?"

"Uhh…can your brains explain this?", Alex opened his tablet. "It just appeared."

"Hmm?", the trio watched as on the screen jumped a mini Ock back and forth.

"Oh come on, enough of these sick games! What is this?!", Flash snorted.

"I don't know…", Peter muttered. The mini Ock kept going…until stopped, and turned to look straight at boys and pointed up with his hand, towards a black ball.

"Right…now I fell off", Miles crossed his hands over his head. "Ock and his weird games."

"No…it's not a game…everybody, get out of the house! NOW!", Peter commanded.

"But why…Pete, what's gotten into you?!", Flash stared.

"Don't argue, just do as I say! Take Alex to safety, I will take care of Toomes!", Peter ran fast stairs up. Not waiting, his friends ran outside. Running into Toomes's room, Peter slammed the door open.

"Toomes, get up! We gotta move!"

"Huh? But why…?", Toomes stood up.

"No time to explain! Here, take hold of me and I help you", Peter offered his hand and Toomes grabbed it. Running to the window, Peter opened it.

"Okay…can you fly?"

"I guess…", Toomes took his form. "Hop on my back."

"I can't, there's something I must do first. But don't worry, I will manage. Just go!", Peter nodded. A bit hesitating, Toomes flew off. Whipping around, Peter grabbed a backpack, running to the corridor. First, he picked up the minerals from the library and then made a quick round into Harry's room, grabbing the box and The IP armor helmet along. Then, he ran to the window, opened it and jumped, landing to the ground.

"Peter, over here!", Miles waved at the edge of the forest. Starting to run as fast as he could, Peter barely made to him before the explosion happened. Landing down, boys covered themselves as the huge wave wiped over them. After it was over, the group stood up.

"What…what was that?!", Flash panted as they saw remains of the mansion on fire.

"A bomb…", Peter sat up.

"What?!", everyone stared at him.

"Yeah…there was a bomb somewhere hidden inside the house. I noticed the connection of Ock's picture."

"But…who put it there? And when…?!", Miles gulped.

"Probably Kraven…or that creature, I don't know. But the fact is that we aren't safe here anymore."

"No shit Sherlock…", Flash snorted. "Like there's anything left anyway."

Looking at him, no one answered. Realizing his stupidy, Flash went silent.

"Okay…well what are we gonna do?", Alex asked. "Osborns will leap for joy when hears about this."

"Well, we will go to Boston where Harry and James are. It was the closest hospital nearby since the New York ones are frozen. Then, we will think about what to do next", Peter explained. Agreeing, boys ran into the woods, not looking back.

 _-o-o-o-_

"You really scared us back there", James smiled, sitting beside Harry's bed. "Luckily you only suffer from pneumothorax and head or brains didn't get much damage."

Still feeling a bit dizzy, Harry just nodded. His vision was a blur and the room was spinning around.

"Young Master Harry…I'm deeply sorry your father isn't here to support you. But I'm pretty sure you will see him soon."

Before Harry could answer, the door opened and boys came in.

"Oh hello, Young Misters! I'm happy to announce that Young Master Harry has no life-threatening injuries. A lot of rest and he will recover", James told.

"Good to hear…", Peter smiled sadly. "But I'm afraid we have some very bad news to tell."

Staring back, James and Harry listened as boys told about the accident. Not believing this at all, Harry trembled.

"I'm so sorry Har…but I managed to save your armor, the box and this", Peter offered Norman's helmet. Taking it, Harry squeezed it tightly against his chest.

 _"T-thanks Pete…you're a great friend."_

Smiling, Peter sat down.

"So…I'm afraid your whole house got blown up. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

"No need to apologize. I'm glad you all got out unharmed. I go and buy you some snack", James left. Looking out of the window, Alex sighed.

"Okay, what are we gonna do now? We are without a fort. If we got back to town, Ock can target us easily."

"I…I might have a solution", Harry cleared his throat. "Our summerhouse is in New York, but far enough to keep our location as a secret. We could also go to my apartment, but it might be too risky."

"Agreed. We can't go near downtown, or else we are in danger. Good idea pal", Peter smiled.

"Yeah…", Harry smiled a little, then focused on Toomes. "But…I would like to know why you attacked us so suddenly…?"

Looking a bit unsure, Toomes was about to answer, when Peter cut him off.

"Don't worry Harry, there is a very logical explanation for it. I tell you later but now, you need to rest."

"If you say so…here's the map which leads you there. If you don't wanna sit here", Harry wrote the address down, giving it to his friends.

"Good idea. You guys go, I'll stay here with Harry. See you later", Peter took a chair and sat down.

"Okay. We will call you when we get there. Hope you recover fast Harry", boys smiled, leaving the room. When the bffs were left alone, Harry began.

"So…looks like Dad won't have to worry about selling the house anymore…"

"Looks like not. My apologies."

"No, it's fine. That place sucked anyway. Good, it's burned down now."

"Yeah. I must admit that I always found that house a bit creepy. No wonder Norman wanted to stay away", Peter shook his head.

"Tell me about it. Well, one trouble less", Harry smiled a little. Smiling back, Peter stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Okay", Harry answered. Walking to the door, Peter opened it...and stepped back in surprise. Lifting his gaze to see what was wrong, Harry gasped that dropped the helmet which rolled in front of this person who was standing in the doorway. Stopping it with his foot, he lifted his head.

"Hello kids", Ambrose smiled. "Nice to see you again."


	27. Don't Anger The Sneaky Snake

Harry felt his heart beating as he stared at his grandfather who had appeared so suddenly and out of nowhere. He was so surprised, that he couldn't get words out of his mouth.

"But Harold, it's rude to stare at people, mouth wide open. You are not a horse", Ambrose said sharply.

Peter eyed the two Osborns. Maybe he should have said something, but couldn't find any words as Ambrose picked Norman's helmet up and examined it.

"And what's this? Aren't you a bit too old for costume games Harold?"

Ignoring the question, Harry gathered his courage, trying to sound tough.

"What…what are you doing here?! Weren't you suppose to be locked up for good?"

"Is that the way to talk to your grandfather?", Ambrose looked insulted. "I came to see you, but this isn't the welcome I hoped I would receive."

"You seriously think I would welcome you back just like that?! After everything you did?!", Harry spat angrily. Moving next to his friend's bed, Peter crossed his hands.

"I honestly feel bad you despise me so. I didn't come here to start a fight", Ambrose answered.

"Oh, so you came just because you were worried about your worthless and weak grandson? Let me laugh."

"I know you find it hard to believe. But I'm honestly here because of you."

"And how is that even possible?! You were diagnosed with a mental illness or whatsoever! You shouldn't be here! And how did you even know where I was or why?!", Harry panted angrily, Peter patting his shoulder.

"Calm down, dear child. Yes, I'm having some…illnesses, but doctors were way too dramatic. My mind works just fine", Ambrose replied.

"Yeah, sure it does! Grandparents strangling their grandchildren usually is normal."

"Ah, I knew you were about to pick that up. But honestly, I can't remember any of that."

"Can't remember?! Are you mocking me?!", Harry nearly yelled.

"Relax Harry, you just had a tight surgery", Peter reminded.

"Good point Mr. Parker. Harold, please. I honestly wanna help you", Ambrose said.

"Why I find that very hard to believe? Look, you better start talking before we call the staff", Harry commanded. Sitting down, Ambrose sighed.

"Very well. After I was put in that horrible place, doctors were having some tests with me, soon realizing that they were wrong and I walked out as a healthy man. Not soon after that, I heard about the house and went to check it. And when I was there, I received a call from Boston that you were brought in. And of course, rushed here as fast I could."

"Ahah…why would they call you?", Harry didn't sound very convinced.

"Because they weren't able to get in contact with Norman, so searched for the next family member. Speaking of…where is he?", Ambrose looked around. "He is not neglecting you again, is he?"

"Y-you are right…Dad is not here. We don't even know where he is…", Harry sighed.

"Really? I should have known…", Ambrose shook his head.

"Stop it! Dad is not here because he is kidnapped!", Harry spat.

"Kidnapped?", Ambrose asked, raising his eyebrows. "By who?"

"By his nutjob ex-employee. Or at least we think so. But why do you care?"

"But of course I care! You should have informed me about this and I would have come sooner to support you", Ambrose said, Harry just grunting for a response.

"Right…save your excuses. Was that all? If so, you can leave."

"Harold Harold…I know you are mad at me and probably have a right. But I can prove I'm fine. Here", he showed the papers. "Signed by several doctors to confirm I'm not nuts."

Taking the file, boys scanned through it.

"These can easily be copied or faked. Sorry, not passing the exam", Harry shook his head.

"Well, we can give them a call if you want. Or ask them to come over", Ambrose said.

"No need. I don't want you around me anyway. I can't trust you and you would just mock Dad. Not interested."

"I'm sorry Harold, but I'm afraid there is no choice. Since your father isn't here, you must have a legal guardian with you. I was already accepted by the authorities. I can be in charge until Norman is found."

"What?!", Harry stared. "I'm not some little kid anymore! I don't need a nanny!"

"But you are still a child, like it or not. Another option is that you will go to custody until your father comes back. But I don't want to do that, so you just have to learn to like me", Ambrose said. Looking at each other, boys didn't know what to think. This was just what they needed.

"Mr. Osborn. May I ask, have you heard about New York?", Peter finally began.

"Oh yes, quite shocking. Wonder what caused it...do you know?"

"No…no we don't", Peter lied. He didn't trust Ambrose much either.

"I see…well, guess we just have to wait until it's over."

"We? You sure aren't gonna stay?!", Harry asked.

"Actually yes. I could not possibly leave you among this horrible situation", Ambrose said.

"And you really think I accept this just like that?! Let's see what the authorities have to say about your little schemes against us. Like planning to take Oscorp over and lying about having debts…", Harry said.

"Well, I can't stop you. So tell me, what proof you have?"

"James of course! He stopped your attack! Besides, I had bruises around my neck!"

"But as I said, I can't remember anything. And does James have a clear proof I did something like that? Like a video? Pictures?", Ambrose asked. Realizing that, Harry went silent.

"Well, I…"

"See? You have hardly any proof Harold. It's your word against mine. And I find it sad you accuse me of hurting you."

"Stop those crocodile tears! You broke Dad's legs and…kept him in a closet where that housemaid killed herself! You are a sick person! And I don't need you, not now or never! Just go away!", Harry commanded.

"Wait a minute…what housemaid?", Peter stared. "Killed herself?! Har, what are you talking about?!"

"I tell you later", Harry nodded, then focused on Ambrose. "Right, you know the way out. Don't make me say twice."

"Fine then…", Ambrose stood up. "I won't argue with you. But you do realize that your behavior won't give a very good example for the authorities? Since if you are gonna be very difficult, they will reconsider is Norman really capable to take care of you. And you don't want to be taken away from him, do you?"

Not answering, Harry had run out of options. True, there wasn't clear evidence to prove that Ambrose strangled him, since only he and James were there when it happened and knowing his grandfather's manipulating mind, he could have easily gotten himself out of trouble. But sure he didn't believe this story Ambrose not remembering anything…and somehow, was going to prove it.

"That's what I thought. So tell me", Ambrose took a look at Norman's helmet. "How did your father get kidnapped? Do you have any idea where he is?"

"Why do you care?!", Harry grabbed the helmet back, putting his arms around it. "You should be happy he's not causing you such shame any longer."

"Dear boy, why you are thinking I would like Norman to suffer? Yes, maybe our relationship is not that good…but he's my son. Of course, I want that he's freed."

"Whatever. You can't help, so your feelings do not count."

"Well, I'm not even trying to convince you, since it's useless. But I promise to take care of you, no matter what. Don't forget, I'm the only relative you have right now."

Rolling his eyes, Harry rubbed the helmet. Coughing, Peter broke this awkward silence.

"I uh…well. I honestly don't know what should I say about this. Harry's story about your snap sounds way too bizarre he would have made that up. No offense."

"Mr. Parker…", Ambrose began. "I'm not trying to be rude in any way, but this does not concern you. So, I would appreciate if you keep your opinions to yourself."

Staring in surprise, Peter was silenced completely.

"Hey, you don't talk to Peter like that! He's my best friend and part of my family!", Harry spat.

"Harold, friends are friends, not family. But I guess we have talked enough for today. I give you some time to recover. See you soon", Ambrose revealed his annoying smile, leaving the room.

"Okay…that was something", Peter shook his head. "What an unpleasant man."

"Yep…why, just why he had to appear here now?! And now he even can decide about my things! I can't believe this…", Harry crossed his hands.

"Are you sure he's not bluffing this all? I mean no one can be so stupid that would make Ambrose as your legal guardian after what he's done."

"Of course he is bluffing! He strangled me back there, but we can't prove it. Dad is not here to confirm the fact, so I'm pretty much powerless against him. If I only knew what sick tricks he has used…"

"Maybe we will think of something. But don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on him. But about that housemaid…care to explain?", Peter waited.

"Well, guess I should tell you, despite Dad denied it. It all happened when…", Harry told the story and after he finished with it, Peter was completely shocked.

"No way…how awful! No wonder your father denied that closet! That's just…sick!"

"Yep…so that's my grandfather alright. As nuts as Ock…", Harry sighed.

"Well, they sure are the most insane persons I've ever met. Thank god Norman is nothing like his father. Ambrose makes his past crimes sound a total child's play", Peter shivered.

"Tell me about it. I will never complain about his hiding anymore. If we even see him again…"

"We will trust me. The next code already appeared. And it was P."

"P?"

"Yep. Alex is trying to break it the best way he can."

"I know he will, he has done a very good job so far. Speaking of…you said you knew why Vulture attacked us. So, why indeed?"

"Simple. Vulture was drugged by Kraven. We found a needle from his wing", Peter told, not revealing anything about Kraven's message.

"Well, that figures…of course! Ock is doing everything to tease us. Now I feel pity towards him…", Harry sounded more sympathetic.

"Yeah, he was very sorry and worried about you. He truly has changed."

"No wonder when he has you by his side. You make everyone feel better with your optimism and faith. I can't ever thank you enough as you never give up on me."

"That's what friends are for, right?", Peter lifted his fist and Harry bumped it with his own. "But now, have some rest. I will call others where they are."

Agreeing, Harry pulled the helmet against his chest and closed his eyes. Sitting down, Peter started tapping his phone and after he was done, leaned backwards, falling asleep as well. Behind the door, Ambrose moved silently away…

 _-o-o-o-_

A couple of days later, Harry was in a condition that he was able to leave the hospital. After doctors had examined him, it was time to head towards their new fort.

 _"I can't believe he will come with us…",_ Harry whispered angrily as he was lying on the litter, Peter beside him. To end their doubts, Ambrose arranged a meeting with the doctors who had treated him and they confirmed his mental state to be okay and that he was able to take care of Harry. Not finding enough proof to convince otherwise, boys had no other option, but to play along until they would discover how to expose the old man's cover.

 _"Patience pal. We will beat him. I'm sure this story is not as clear as he claims it to be. There's gotta be a way to round it",_ Peter whispered for a response.

 _"But how?! Authorities said that no matter how much I'm complaining against this, someone has to take care of me. They didn't even count the fact that he has not been in touch with us for many years. Luckily they didn't_ _start_ _talking about Dad's past crimes…I don't even want to think where it would lead."_

"What's so mystical boys? It's rude to whisper when surrounded by a company", Ambrose leaned to look from the front seat. Grunting, boys stopped, remaining silent for the rest of the journey. After a long feeling drive, they arrived at their destination. The summerhouse was a large, beautiful place on the beach. Even Peter had never been there before, so the sight made him gasp in surprise.

"Wow…"

"Yep…I used to spend some summer vacations here with the stuff. Although it happened before we met", Harry smiled.

"Well, that figures…amazing!", Peter got out of the car and pulling Harry's litter out. Coming out as well, Ambrose leaned on his stick.

"A white house…typical for my son. Not a bit of taste."

Looking at each other, both boys rolled their eyes. Soon, the door opened and others came outside.

"Hi!", Miles smiled, waving his hand. "Finally you came!"

"Hey guys", Peter smiled back as boys walked to them.

"Good to see you doing better Harry", Flash greeted. "You got us worried back there!"

"Sorry…but I'm doing much better now. A couple of weeks of rest and I'm as good as new", Harry nodded. "And Toomes…Peter told me what happened. Don't worry, I understand you didn't do it on purpose."

Smiling a little, Toomes just nodded. The group was cut off as heard Ambrose clearing his throat. Turning to see him, boys went into confusion.

"Aren't you gonna introduce your friends Harold?"

"Harold…?", Flash grinned a little, making Harry give him a murderous look. Then, he opened his mouth.

"Well uh…here's Flash, Miles, Alex, and Toomes. Meet my...grandfather, Ambrose."

"Sir Ambrose", Ambrose corrected, walking in front of Flash. "So, your name is Flash huh? Who would name their child after a camera quality? Are your parents photographers or something?"

Turning red, Flash wasn't able to answer as Ambrose moved next to Miles.

"And you…what was your name again?"

"I'm Miles sir…", Miles muttered shyly.

"I see. Well, I can tell that you look badly undernourished. You should eat dear boy", Ambrose passed him. As Miles hung his head in shame, Peter patted his shoulder, looking angrily towards Ambrose as he examined Alex and Toomes.

"And you…why you have a fairy floss in your head? Can't afford a hairbrush?"

"What…?! Well, I…sure…", Alex babbled, covering his face with his tablet. Toomes didn't even bother to move when came his turn.

"And last but not least…you. Toomes, wasn't it?", Ambrose asked.

"Yes…"

"Hmm. Well, I'm honestly admitting that you are absolutely the weirdest looking of this group. I mean, what is that thing you're wearing? No shoes, only this…leotard or something. Don't you know that people use to wear proper clothes in public? Not to mention your face. And excuse me but…do you have nail polish?!"

Gritting his teeth, Harry felt ashamed of how Ambrose was roasting his friends. Even if Norman had a similar, snappy and straight habit to bring opinions out, but he would never humiliate his boy in public. At least not anymore.

"Hmm hmm…", Ambrose stepped back. "Well, I can see that you have settled in pretty well, despite not waiting for the owners. But now that we are here, I'm kindly asking you to leave. My grandson needs a lot of rest and must not be disturbed."

Staring at him, none of the boys answered. Ambrose's insolence appalled them all.

"Well, what's the matter? Chop-chop gentlemen! Things aren't moving by themselves."

"Oh no!", Harry finally answered. "Boys aren't going anywhere! They are my friends and will stay. You can maybe keep an eye on me, but you have no right to order my friends here. This isn't your house."

Listening, Ambrose didn't answer, only bit his lip.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'd excuse us, I want to settle in", Harry said, his friends carrying him inside, leaving the grumpy grit his teeth.

"What…what is his problem?!", Flash panted angrily. "Insulting us like that! Who he thinks he is?!"

"I'm sorry, Ambrose is a bit rude. He appeared without any warning", Harry apologized.

"A bit?! That man is a heartless prick! Sorry Harry, but I don't like him. Not at all."

"Hate to agree…but his comments hurt me", Miles continued. "No one has ever said me something so evil."

"Guys, no need to feel sorry. Dad and I don't like him either."

"Well, no wonder. Your father is a sheep compared to his old man", Flash said. "I'm seeing him in a different light now."

"Told you Norman is not some jerk", Peter smiled. "But the bad news is that Ambrose is gonna stay for some time."

"What?!", boys said at the same time. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah…since Dad is gone, I must have someone to look after me. And unfortunately, my grandfather is the only relative nearby…", Harry sighed.

"Oh great. Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse…", Flash opened the door. "But I guess we just have to stand him…at least for now. Anyway, we saved this room for you as you wished."

"Thanks", Harry smiled, sitting down to bed. As Peter had never seen any of this before, he looked around. The room was big, having a huge king-sized bed with a fireplace. On the back wall was a door to the huge balcony, revealing the glimmering sea.

"Amazing…he went outside. "What a view!"

"Yes", Miles smiled. "This place is like from a dream."

"Nice that you like it. Man, I'm tired", Harry landed on his back. "Can we continue this tomorrow? It's pretty late."

"Fine with me. But…does your charming gray-haired person know about this case?", Flash asked.

"No…and ain't gonna tell. He knows that Dad is kidnapped, but not more. So if you wanna train, don't do it near the house", Harry answered.

"Okay. I don't want to give him more reason to mock us", Miles straightened himself. "Anyways, see you tomorrow", he left, Flash behind him. Toomes and Alex had gone into their room earlier, feeling insulted by Ambrose.

"You can stay here with me Pete", Harry said. "Just open the guest bed from the closet." Doing as was told, soon Peter landed down as well.

"What a day…"

"Tell me about it. James is gonna be away for some time as Ambrose sent him to solve things with the house. Can't believe it…"

"Must admit that his appearance complicated things a lot. We must keep a low profile."

"Yeah. I wish the next level will open soon. But the main name…Subzero X bothers me a lot. What do you think it means?", Harry wondered.

"No idea. It probably has something to do with the ice. At least subzero points at it", Peter rubbed his gloves.

"Too bad I suck at science. Can't help much with that. But my armor is here?"

"Yep, it was taken to the basement. I can help you to fix it when you recover. But hey, look what I found from the closet", Peter opened an old sack, revealing lots of stuffed toys. "Are these yours?"

"Uhh…", Harry blushed. "Y-yeah. I used to play with those when I was little. Didn't even know they were restored."

"Looks like Norman wanted to cherish your childhood", Peter examined an old teddy bear. "I get to learn more and more of him."

"I guess deep inside Dad isn't so tough as he lets us understand. When we are alone, he can be very playful and childish", Harry chuckled.

"I can imagine. Did you know that Aunt May is pretty good at karate these days?"

"Really? No way!"

"Yep…Coulson has taught her. No, I'm not mad about it. I don't know if they are dating or not…but whatever she decides, I only want her to be happy. Nothing else matters", Peter said.

Listening, Harry rubbed his chin. He had never thought about the possibility that what if someday, Norman would find someone he likes? There had always been just the two of them...but sometimes the young man felt that his father was lonely. Harry had his friends to spend time with, but Norman hardly had relationships. Although in his own words, his son's company was the thing he needed and didn't mind sharing some conversations with Peter either. But there had not been love since Emily died, like a romance or anything sort. Harry had grown without a mother, so he didn't know what would it be like if they had a woman in their lives. But sure he wouldn't mind. Norman had sacrificed his life to raise his son, so Harry would be more than fine with the idea of his father having someone to love. He had even suggested having a date…but Norman wasn't that interested.

"Perhaps you're right. I once asked Dad does he feel lonely since he does not have anyone. But he didn't answer. I guess Mom's fate still haunts him. I just wish he would let it go. I wouldn't mind if he finds someone to love. He deserves it."

"You know...Norman and Aunt May have a lot in common. They both are widowed and have us to raise. So maybe we can't understand the emptiness they carry. I never knew my parents, but Ben and May replaced them. After he died…it took a long time until she was able to open up again. I feel so ashamed that I tried to stop it…but I was afraid I will lose her like I lost Uncle Ben. Coulson is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and has lots of enemies, so I thought I was doing the right thing by trying to stop them. But in the end, I realized how wrong I was. Despite she's my aunt, but she still has her own life. And I must respect it. In total, maybe it's not our job to tell what they should do and what not. If Norman does not want a relationship, well…what can you do?"

"I understand your point and I'm not saying I'm pressuring him. But I can't help thinking that he feels loneliness. Or maybe I'm just imagining things…but as you told a long time ago, he admitted not playing well with others. And…tsk, why I'm even thinking like this?!", Harry grabbed his pillow. "Sorry."

"No prob, I understand your concern. Ambrose's sudden comeback pushed all kinds of emotions to roll. Natural", Peter smiled.

"It sure does. But no matter what, I don't want that our relationship ends up like theirs. Never", Harry shook his head.

"I'm sure you that ain't gonna be the case. But we must…", Peter stopped as the door opened.

"What are you two doing still up? Harold, you need to get some rest", Ambrose said coldly. Not answering, boys looked back at him.

"Teenagers…well, what are you staring at? Mister Parker, I assume you find a way out without an escort."

"Not again…Peter is sharing the room with me. Seriously, stop bossing my friends around! You have no right to do that", Harry said angrily. "If that's all, you may go."

"As rude as his father…", Ambrose muttered. "Well, don't stay up for too long. Goodnight", he closed the door.

"Freak", Harry showed his tongue, making Peter laugh. A bit later as everyone was sleeping, Alex was doing his research with the stones and the drive.

 _I hope this works…_

Remembering Peter's promise gave Alex a spirit to keep going. He wasn't going to give up. Ock had played with him and he was going to make him pay. No matter what.

"Proactive…"

 _"No passing."_

"Perfect…yeah, right…"

 _"No passing."_

Leaning back in his chair, Alex crossed his hands. This was challenging, but he kept thinking.

 _Taken and abduction…what connections they have with each other, other than that creature and Mr. Osborn's kidnapping? I feel I'm on the right track, but the last piece is missing. Arrrhh…_

Feeling how his eyes started to droop, Alex leaned his head against his hands. But as he was almost falling asleep…he noticed something in his eye corners. Looking over his shoulder, he saw how the stones were glowing.

"What…?", Alex blinked his eyes and rubbed them. But when he looked again, he saw nothing.

 _Okay,…what was that?! Looks like I have worked too hard…my eyes play tricks on me. Better go to sleep._

Standing up, Alex walked out of the room. And when he closed the door behind him, glowing started again…

 _-o-o-o-_

The next morning, Harry sat in his bed, watching as Alex had connected his helmet on his computer with a cable. Peter, Flash, and Miles had gone to do some training, away from Ambrose's unwanted gaze.

"So, how is it?"

"Well", Alex typed fast with the keyboard. "I scanned through the whole armor by using your helmet's database. There is some damage, but not anything serious. I can easily fix them if you'd like."

"Sounds nice! Go ahead", Harry smiled.

 _"If I may, I would like to help. As a reward for your kindness",_ Toomes whispered.

"Okay. Thanks", Harry smiled. "How about Dad's helmet? Did you find anything useful from it?"

"I tried to read his files, but there's a password. Any idea which would it be?", Alex asked.

"Uhh…", Harry thought. "I need to think, he has several ones and I don't know them all."

"Take your time. We will let you know when your armor is ready. Peter told us to give you time to rest so", Alex and Toomes were ready to leave, when suddenly Ambrose came in. Not saying a word, boys left quickly. Looking after them, the old man shook his head and closed the door.

"You should really choose some better company Harold", Ambrose said. Grunting, Harry rubbed Norman's helmet.

"Ah, still holding that flavorless thing? Must be important", Ambrose grabbed the helmet from Harry, tapping it with his stick.

"Hey, give it back!"

"Dear grandson of mine…you are obviously on the wrong track. What on earth is running in Norman's mind that he leaves you alone at times like this?"

"I told you, Dad is kidnapped!", Harry said sharply. "Don't you dare mock him in front of me!"

"Tsk tsk…love. What a powerful emotion. But the fact is that he is not here and we must get along. I'm trying, so I expect the same from you", Ambrose made a demanding look at the young man.

"And what if I say no?"

"Well, you know what's gonna happen. The only one who can mess this up is you. So I suggest you give up that childish, arrogant attitude."

"You really think I care about your suggestions?! My opinion about you remains the same, no matter what those stupid authorities say", Harry crossed his hands. Sighing once again, Ambrose walked to the boy…and out of nowhere, grabbed his wrist and squeezed it so hard that Harry yelped in pain.

"Now listen, since I'm saying this only once. You better start obeying or things will get a lot worse. You can't even know the power I possess, not to mention if used in an angry state…"

"You…Dad will make you pay! Just wait", Harry spat, trembling.

"We'll see about that. But I assure you, we will have much more fun without him", Ambrose threw the helmet back at Harry. Lifting it in front of him, Harry looked at his bruised skin. Putting the object onto his lap and leaning his chin against it, the young man took a deep breath and waited as he was calmed down.

"And remember this Harold…", Ambrose landed his head in front of Harry's face, examining his grandson's fearful eyes. "We Osborns never…"

"Everything okay here?", a familiar voice stopped this uncomfortable moment, where Harry was more than thankful in his mind. Turning to look, the duo saw Peter at the door.

"Oh, hey Pete! Didn't see you…", Harry muttered as Ambrose let go of his hand.

"Mister Parker…what a pleasant surprise", he said, faking his happiness.

"Good to see you too…sir. Harry, feeling any better?", Peter asked in a demanding, but gentle tone.

"Uhh…yeah. Just a bit tired...", Harry laughed nervously.

"I see…well, I don't wanna be rude, but I think Harry needs to rest. I can keep him company, so you don't have to bother yourself with worry", Peter said coldly.

"Of course, of course. You young ones need your space", Ambrose retreated towards the door. As passing Peter, he leaned his head towards him…and whispered.

" _But remember, spiders can easily be tangled up in their webs. Especially if you're special…"_

"W-what?!", Peter whipped around, staring as Ambrose made a thoughtful grin at him, then disappearing out of sight. Not being able to say anything, Peter felt how his hands started shaking.

"What an idiot…", Harry snorted. "Hey, Peter…what's wrong?"

"He…", Peter turned to see his surprised friend. "He knows Harry! He knows that I'm Spider-Man!"


	28. Somber Sorrow

"Boss?"

 _"Yes? Did it work?"_

"No…he is not cooperating in any way. What should we do?"

 _"Well, keep pressuring. Soon, he will come out of his shell."_

"Are you sure? He's a pretty tough case if you ask me."

 _"Don't underestimate me, you idiot! He will come around, you'll see."_

"If you say so…what do you want me to do?"

 _"That fool…well, try once more. And if that's not working, use the plan B."_

"As you wish."

 _"Good! And make sure you won't screw up!"_

"Yes, boss…", Morbius sighed, shutting the screen. Leaning backwards in his chair, he put his hands behind his back. Why he had to be the babysitter? When he got his life back, sure thought that would get a bigger role in this plan.

 _How stupid I was to even think of it…_

Yawning in boredom, Morbius closed his eyes. Only five minutes…

 _"BANG!"_

"Hey, what the heck…?!", the blue-haired man jumped up when the door was slammed open and Taskmaster walked in.

"Oh my poor heart…don't you know how to knock?!"

"Master fighters like me don't need to knock", the other villain answered. "How are things up here?"

"Pretty much the same…our dear captive refuses to talk."

"Well, you have been way too soft! Let me show how it's done", Taskmaster answered, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?", Morbius raised an eyebrow.

"To have a chat with our lovely guest. He needs to learn how to behave", the skull-faced man answered, pulling his knife from his cloak.

"Wait a minute…there is no meaning to chop him into pieces!"

"Idiot…just keep an eye on the monitor", Taskmaster left. Grunting once again, Morbius turned to the screen, seeing the laboratory through it.

 _Right…let's hope this works._

 _-o-o-o-_

Sitting in the corner of the room, Norman watched the wall. He had been in that same spot for hours…maybe even for days, not moving anywhere. He was so full of depression that it stopped his body from moving. And no real wonder.

* * *

 _"There's gotta be a way out…", Norman examined the lab over, over and over again. If this was indeed a copy of his, he would figure out a way to escape. But all the hidden tricks he had back at Oscorp, weren't here. He did not have his gadgets. Nothing._

 _"Keep trying Norman, keep trying. Someone is waiting for you out there…and you won't abandon him. Never."_

 _Sudden steps cut the man off. Backing down to his bed and sitting down, Norman straightened his position, trying to look normal._

 _"Good day Mr. Osborn", Morbius came in. "It's time for dinner."_

 _Not answering, Norman just snorted._

 _"Please, I'm trying to make you feel comfortable here. You would at least pretend to sound thankful."_

 _Still, no answer. Rolling his eyes, Morbius put the plate on the table._

 _"If that's the way you want it…but you know this stubbornness won't exactly help you?"_

 _Turning his head away, Norman refused to make eye contact. He wasn't going to put any effort into this situation._

 _"Fine, I give up! Don't talk. But you should know I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing this because I'm told."_

 _"Your motivations do not interest me", Norman finally said, anger in his voice. "You are as evil as Octavius by taking orders from him."_

 _"When you owe your life to someone, there's no choice", Morbius leaned against the wall._

 _"There's always a choice! Before I changed, I was a…well, I was…"_

 _"A monster?"_

 _"N-no…well, yes! I was a horrible person, hurt everyone I cared about. But I learned my lesson. Crimes aren't worthy of it."_

 _"Hmm…well, maybe that's true…at some point. But in case, it only makes your situation worse if you don't behave."_

 _"Octavius doesn't scare me. There's absolutely nothing which could be worse than this!"_

 _"Really? Not anything?"_

 _"Well, can you think of something else?! I'm trapped and my family is apart! That's pretty much it."_

 _Giving a thinking look at the former CEO, Morbius didn't answer, he just fixed his gloves. Noticing this, Norman stood up._

 _"What?! Is there something you know and I should too?"_

 _"Hmm hmm…it depends. Since I'm not very sure would you like it…"_

 _"Like what?! Spit it out you fool! What I wouldn't possibly like?!", Norman demanded to know. Without a response, Morbius snapped his fingers and the monitor appeared behind the wall, and the screen went on._

 _"Right…what's this?"_

 _Putting the finger in front of his mouth, Morbius pointed towards the screen._

 _"Well well well, would you look a that", Kraven's voice echoed in the room as he was filming the burned area. "What a mess…"_

 _"I…I don't understand…", Norman muttered._

 _"Just watch", Morbius commanded._

 _"Can you imagine that there was once a house? A mansion exactly. I can only wonder what has happened…"_

 _At first, Norman didn't understand what was going on. But soon...pieces started to gather together in his mind._

 _"No…! Don't tell me that…!"_

 _"But look at this view! Beautiful, isn't it?", Kraven zoomed the bridge and the creek. And after recognizing them, it confirmed the horrible fact Norman was worried about._

 _"It…it can't be…!"_

 _"You know this place?", Morbius asked._

 _"How…how did this happen?! And when?!", Norman whipped around._

 _"I'm not sure…I got this video about four days ago. Why?"_

 _"Four days?! But…"_

 _"Why so overwrought? It was just some silly house. Like a billionaire like you would have to worry about such a thing."_

 _"It's not the damn house you idiot! Were there any victims?! Tell me!", Norman stepped in front of Morbius._

 _"Well, not that I know. Or at least that's what these pictures tell which Kraven sent", Morbius gave the pile to Norman who scanned them through…and his heart stopped as saw the last pic. It had bones among the ash…and pieces of auburn hair lying all over them._

 _"N-no…", Norman dropped the pile, hands shaking. He felt how his body lost its feel. His legs didn't support, so he leaned against the wall._

 _"I guess that's enough for today. You are stressed out. Have some rest, working starts soon", Morbius turned to leave…when felt a strong push, landing on his stomach and hitting his head. Panting, Norman ran past him and to the door, somehow getting it open. Not looking back, he ran along the corridor._

 _I have to get out of here…I must!_

 _Running and running…it felt like it took ages. Eventually, Norman reached the hallway. Spotting the two big doors, he tried to open them but they were locked._

 _Darn…I must try to find another…_

 _*Blackness*_

 _Opening his eyes, Norman felt ill. Sitting up, he noticed that he was back in the lab, Morbius leaning against the wall, holding an ice bag against his head._

 _"Must say you sure have a tough right hook. Knocked me off completely."_

 _"It was the purpose…", Norman spat. "I see I'm back in this rathole…"_

 _"Indeed. You made a very bad mistake by trying to escape. Boss won't be happy when hears."_

 _"As I told you, I'm not afraid of Octavius. You can't scare me."_

 _"Oh really? I got a very different picture of your behavior when you saw the photos."_

 _"You think I believe they were real?! These are just your little tricks, trying to get through me. But it won't work. Now when I think of this closely…the Vulture video was faked as well. Impressive editing though, that I can admit. But boys are way too smart that would fall into your idiotic traps."_

 _"Interesting attitude…so I'm more than curious to see how you explain this", Morbius pulled Harry's light brown sweater from behind his back. And it was bloody. Staring at it, Norman's face turned pale and eyes almost popped out of his head._

 _"I can tell you recognize this. Isn't this your son's?"_

 _"T-that is n-not real! J-just s-stop teasing me…!", Norman trembled all over._

 _"If you don't believe me, we can always get a DNA sample from this. But I think we don't need to do that", Morbius threw the shirt at Norman, who stared at it. One of the sleeves had a little hole, as Harry accidentally cut it once, but forgot to fix it. And that sealed the horrible fact the sweater belonging to him._

 _"I…no…I just…", Norman collapsed to his knees, squeezing the shirt in his hands. This couldn't be true…his poor little son, his only family was…gone?_

 _"Hmmh…such a sad story. I can only imagine your sorrow…", Morbius grinned. Hearing that, Norman got up, eyes burning._

 _"You...YOU! YOU DID THIS!"_

 _Moving towards the door, Morbius shrugged._

 _"Sorry, can't help it. Orders are orders."_

 _"QUIET! I kill you! I KILL YOU!", Norman grabbed the nearest object, throwing it furiously towards the villain, who slipped out of the way, ran to the door and locked it carefully. Screaming like a savage, Norman threw all the stuff he could find, all over the floor._

 _"NOOOOO! It's not true! HARRY! SONNN!"_

 _After rampaging a couple of minutes, Norman dragged himself to the corner, dropping to sit. Holding the sweater in his hands, he buried his face in it…and sobbed quietly._

* * *

There's no exact time to tell how long Norman had been sitting in that same place. He refused to eat or move…just held the shirt in his hands, looking at the wall with his empty eyes. He looked so tired and was probably sick…but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore if Harry was dead. At first, Norman had hoped that somehow, this all was just a bad dream…and those weren't boys he saw Vulture chasing. It would be so typical for Octavius to tease him with stuff like that…so sick mind he was.

 _It can't be true…I wanna die if it is…_

How many things had gone wrong during these years…and how much it had taken and changed. If he had known how Octavius would ruin his life on that day when he hired him…would have never done it. But he went nuts because of his cold attitude. And who, in the end, paid the price? His son.

 _And I couldn't protect him. All those months he was alone when I was that monster. Harry took care of Oscorp…made sure my employees kept going. Even though he has no experience…_

Harry didn't usually show his worries, which concerned Norman. These happenings had left deep traumas…but the boy hardly spoke about them. But in some cases his tough shell broke, revealing how vulnerable his innermost was. Although it happened rarely.

* * *

 _"Damn that Octavius…it takes forever to fix everything", Norman examined the lab after Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man went to chase Ock. Harry cleaned the pieces of glass with a brush, looking out of the window._

 _"And these chemicals…I just got them! Looks like I need to order new ones…"_

 _Listening to his father's bitter mumbling, Harry kept cleaning. When he was about to grab a trash bag, he noticed something under a table. Kneeling, he reached out his arm…and pulled the needle away from there._

 _"What's this…?", Harry rolled it in his hand. The needle was filled with a green liquid. It was glowing so deeply that the boy couldn't take his eyes off it._

 _"As if this day isn't bad enough already…but I…", Norman turned around…and froze when he saw what Harry was holding._

 _Lifting the needle in front of his face, Harry imagined how this green poison went through his body, doubling his muscles, turning eyes yellow, growing horns…how painful would it be?_

 _"Weird…"_

 _"NO!"_

 _Snapping back to reality, Harry stared as Norman grabbed the needle from him and threw it on the floor, smashing it with his shoe._

 _"Never…", he held his chest. "Never touch this stuff again. Got it?"_

 _"No, I-I won't…", Harry nodded. "I'm sorry. But Dad?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"May I…may I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure thing. What is it?"_

 _"Well I've been wondering…how does it feel?", Harry lifted his gaze._

 _"What does?", Norman went into confusion._

 _"Well, you know…the transformation. Is it…painful?"_

 _Staring at his son, Norman was speechless. He tried to get words out of his mouth, but couldn't. Harry's question got him out of the guard, literally._

 _"Why…why are you even thinking that?!", he finally managed to ask. Putting his hands in his pockets, Harry muttered._

 _"I dunno…it just came to my mind."_

 _"I see…well I'm sorry, son, but that's a question I can't answer. And even if I could, I wouldn't do it."_

 _"But why? I can handle it Dad", Harry protested. "Please, tell me."_

 _"Harry…", Norman put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I have made lots of mistakes during my life which can maybe never be fixed. But if there's one thing I can do right, then it is to protect you from this monster that has tortured us and ripped our family apart. And it means I will never tell you anything about it. Not to tease you, but because I simply wanna put it behind."_

 _"I know, but…"_

 _"Look, I understand your curiosity. But it would only bring harm if you knew. So please, don't bother yourself with this."_

 _Realizing that there was no use to argue, Harry just nodded silently. Then he slowly leaned his head against Norman's chest, closing his eyes._

 _"Okay…but I just want you to know that your promise made me happy. I don't wanna lose you ever again Dad…"_

 _"Oh, son…", Norman wrapped his arms around Harry. "You won't. Trust me, The Goblin is gone…forever."_

* * *

Squeezing the sweater, Norman's heart was filled with pain. He missed his son so much. Harry was the only one who believed in him when his redeem process started. When many potential clients refused to make business with him any longer, Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. still doubted him, the newspapers literally called him an asshole and his son was bullied by these events…Harry stood up for his father. Many times he got home with a bruised face, clothes damaged after gotten into fights with the other students who mocked Norman. It happened even when he joined the Academy…but luckily Peter stopped it before it went too far. Some kids just are jerks.

 _"Hey, Osborn! Where's your freaky father? Haven't seen The Gobby for a long time, at least not on the news."_

 _"My Dad is not a freak! He's completely cured now!"_

 _"How can you be so sure? Oscorp has lost many potential business deals. Well, who would like to work with a wacko like him?"_

 _"SHUT UP! You know nothing about us!"_

That's how Harry is. Always thinking of everyone before himself. Even Ambrose didn't earn his pure hatred. Norman was sure that Harry got those noble traits from his mother. Emily was just like that when she lived. Even if they never got to meet each other, but his sweet wife made sure she was going to be part of her child's life forever.

 _Emily…what should I do?! If Harry's with you…I don't wanna stay here all by myself!_

Steps stopped Norman's brainstorm. Soon, Taskmaster opened the door and stepped in.

"Well well well, aren't you looking miserable."

Not answering, Norman narrowed his gaze.

"My pal Morbius told you have not been very friendly", Taskmaster ran the blade through the wall while walking. "And for your information, I don't like stubborn people…"

Looking away, Norman didn't say anything. He was going to avoid talking as much as possible.

"I see, so that's your tactic…", Taskmaster rolled his eyes and lifted the blade, throwing it against the wall, right in front of Norman's face. Gulping, the man jumped up.

"That'll wake you up", the cloaked man said in a delighted tone. "So, how about you clean up that attitude of yours? I know you can behave if you want to."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?! I don't wanna be part of this sick plan, no matter which it is!"

"Do you really think your opinion counts? Wrong! You are gonna work, like it or not."

"I rather die", Norman spat. "Go to hell, all of you!"

Rolling his eyes, even more, Taskmaster crossed his hands. Suddenly, he made a quick move and kicked Norman down, putting his boot on his chest, pushing hard.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for. Looks like you need to be taught some manners" the villain yanked his sword from the wall…and stabbed Norman's hands several times. After he was done, starting hitting him with the knob.

"Aarrgh!"

"Well, will you obey or do I have to make round two?"

"You idiot…do you really think this will scare me? Go ahead, end it! Nothing matters anymore…", Norman said, sounding very defeated.

"My pleasure…", Taskmaster lifted his sword…but then, Morbius ran in.

"Stop it, Taskmaster! This wasn't part of the plan!"

"Oh shut up Morbius! This arrogant swank needs to learn a proper lesson!"

"Yes, but we need him! Boss will be mad if Osborn isn't capable to work. You know what he promised if we succeed."

Grunting, Taskmaster let Norman go, who sat up and rubbed his wounds.

"Here", Morbius offered Norman a towel. Hesitating, the mighty ex CEO took it, wiping the blood away from his mouth.

 _"Let me speak him in private",_ Morbius whispered in Taskmaster's ear. _"I know how to handle him now."_

"Fine then…you have one try. But if there's no process, he shall be my new kitchen carpet", Taskmaster hid his sword, walking out of the room. After his leaving, Morbius turned to Norman who sat down on his bed.

"Mr. Osborn, look. There's…"

"Just let him finish me", Norman said, gaze towards the floor. "I don't care what happens to me. Nothing matters anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! My son is dead! Gone! I have no reason to keep going. I have lost the only thing I cared about in this world."

"No", Morbius shook his head. "You are wrong. Your son isn't dead. He's alive."

"Yeah, right", Norman spat silently. "You showed me proof. Nothing can change the fact."

"Just listen to me you fool!", Morbius raised his voice. "I'm not lying! Yes, the house was indeed burned down…but your brat was taken away before it happened. He got hurt by the Vulture and Spider-Man and his friends escaped before the house exploded."

"I don't believe you!", Norman lifted his gaze, pain, and anger in his voice. "I have his torn sweater in my hands! Filled by his blood!"

"That is not his blood", Morbius explained. "The sweater was brought to me by my pet at the same time you arrived here. It was meant to use as evidence if you started to be too difficult. An order came from Boss."

"But how can I know you're telling the truth?! I have not seen Harry since I was brought here! I have no idea where he is, is he okay and vice versa! And it does not help when you are not telling where you need me for!"

"I know you are frustrated, I do. But I swear, I have no idea where your son is right now. All I can tell that he is alive. I only know what I'm told", Morbius said.

"If only there was a way to tell him that I'm all right…or at least that I'm alive. He must be worried sick…", Norman sighed. Rubbing his chin, Morbius thought.

"Hmm…maybe there is a way indeed. Wait here", Morbius got up, walking fast out of the lab. After ten minutes, he came back, holding a piece of paper, a pen, and a little metal case.

"What…?", Norman started.

"I will let you write a message to him if that helps you. But you must keep your mouth shut about this and not reveal any details of this place. Only that you are alive and I will read it before it's sent. Deal?"

Sighing, Norman grabbed the paper and began to write. Even though he had no idea was Morbius telling the truth at all, but he was so desperate that was ready to take every chance he was given to get in contact with his boy. After he was done, Morbius read the content.

"Hmm…I guess this will do. I shall put this forward", he put the paper inside the case and was ready to leave, when Norman stopped him.

"Wait. Put this along", he offered his handkerchief. "This proves it's me behind it."

"Very well…I can't guarantee when you'll get an answer, but I promise to deliver it asap."

"An answer?! What are you…?!"

Not answering, Morbius moved towards the door. Jumping up, Norman called after him.

"Fine, don't tell me! But I beg you…whatever you do, don't hurt him. I promise to behave if you spare Harry. Please."

"I won't make any promises…but I see what I can do", Morbius answered, locking the door after him. Rubbing the sweater, Norman sighed and only hoped for the best.

 _-o-o-o-_

Sitting on the balcony, Harry couldn't get any sleep. Too many things troubled him.

 _I hope Peter was only hearing things…there is no way…or?_

Feeling how his eyes started to droop, Harry leaned his head against his head.

 _*Quick rustling*_

"What…?!", the boy snapped awake, looking around him, but he was alone.

"Must be a bird or something…", Harry muttered…when spotted something on the railing. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed the metal case.

"What's this…?", he examined it. Maybe he should have called Peter and others…but something told him not to. So after rolling the case all over, he tried to open it…and managed.

 _Okay…?_

Staring in confusion, Harry checked the balcony but was still alone. Then, he picked up the paper and opened it. And when saw the words…started sobbing, hiding noises with his fist.

 _"Son,_

 _If you are reading this, what I hope…I just want you to know that I'm alive and doing okay. I'm so sorry about the way we got separated…but I need you to be strong. I can't tell you more details since I don't know them all. But I'm allowed to inform you and I hope more than anything you get this message. You can't even imagine how worried I am and how much I miss you…but since we can't help it now, remember this Harry. No matter what, don't lose hope. I know you have the spirit and courage_ _inside you, use them and you survive_ _anything. After all, you're an Osborn. I really hope we see each other soon…but until then, I need you to take care of yourself and avoid dangerous situations. But I know you will. And remember, I love you._

 _Dad_

 _PS. Don't tell Peter or anyone about this message, or else I don't know what might happen. I know it sounds hard, but you need to be patient. Just keep fighting."_

Reading the letter over and over again, Harry wiped his eyes. He knew that this was from Norman, as he recognized his purple handkerchief and his father's horrible handwriting. Putting the cloth in his pocket, Harry turned the paper around, trying to find any clues from it. But nothing.

 _But where did this come from? And how did the deliver know where I was? This gets weirder and weirder…_

Packing the letter, Harry put it back in the case and headed to sleep, closing the door. Even though someone most likely knew his whereabouts, but he wasn't that much afraid. Ever since his father was taken, Harry had wondered all the time how he was doing and hoped to get even some sign from him. And now his prayers were answered.

 _And since Dad was allowed to write this note, there must be someone who is treating him rightfully. Or at least some point. Ock would never allow this…but who then? And where is he?_

There were no answers right now, but hearing from his parent cheered Harry up and made him try harder than ever. He was going to show Ambrose that he was messing with the wrong person.

 _Plus remember Harry, Dad loves you. He loves me and I will find a way to save him. And no one can stop me!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Now, let's see…"

Ock sat at his table, building a little pyramid of little bones. When he was doing his weird hobbies, god spare that poor soul who dares to interrupt.

"If I put this here, then my precious miniature is almost…"

"Octavius!", Kraven slammed the door open, causing the pyramid to collapse. Biting his lip in anger, Ock watched as his ally walked in front of him.

"Perfect timing Kraven. You just destroyed hours of work."

"Shouldn't you be doing something more useful than just playing with your toys? I did what you asked and still wait for the reward."

"Uhh…how many times I have to repeat this to you idiots?!", Ock rubbed his temple. "You know very well that we can't rush. Not my style anyway."

"The city has been frozen for two months now. Eventually, Spider-Man and his stupid sidekicks will find a way to help them. Doesn't that bother you?", Kraven took a water bottle, drinking.

"I wouldn't be so sure", Ock wiped the bones away.

"What do you mean? You know something that we don't, right?"

"Don't I always? Now, hop along! I have some work to do."

"I just don't get it…you caught Osborn. Wasn't that supposed to be the main thing?", Kraven asked.

"Another idiotic question…Kraven, Kraven, Kraven. If my main plan was to target Normie, don't you think I would have done it a long time ago? He is so stupid that I would have caught him at any time I wanted."

"Well…"

"Thought so. Yes, he has a role in this plan, but won't be revealed yet. And I can assure you, he is gonna suffer so much that wishes to be dead. He is already so alarmed by his brat… ", Ock picked his knife and crawled Peter and Harry doll's entrails out.

"I see…what plans you have for those two?", Kraven chewed his gum.

"All in good time dear hunter friend of mine", Ock's red glasses glowed in the darkness. "All in good time…"


	29. Mr Wickedness, I presume

Peter sat on the beach, watching as waves danced under the glimmering sun. Through the air blew a soft breeze, making the air fresh.

 _"But remember, spiders can easily be tangled up in their webs. Especially if you're special…"_

That sentence kept spinning in the young man's mind over and over again. He couldn't think of anything else. How could Ambrose know about him? It didn't make any sense. They had never met before and his identity had not come out in public. Was the oldest Osborn working for Ock?

 _That's stupid! They don't know each other. Norman has not spoken about his father to anyone before. But still, how?!_

Even though Peter usually had tough nerves, but this case had made him almost paranoid. He went through every moment from the beginning when he and Harry first met Ambrose. Did he intentionally give some hints of his secret? No. Did Ambrose's behavior tell something about his sudden outcome? No. It came out of the blue.

 _I don't know what to think anymore…where he could have possibly gotten that information?! Or was I only imagining things?_

"Peter!"

Lifting his head, Peter spotted Miles running towards him.

"Oh hey, Miles."

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!", the younger spider caught a breath. Looking confused, Peter stood up.

"Looking for me?"

"Yeah! Since…"

"Since? Miles, are you feeling okay?"

"No…I mean yes! But argh…just come, there's something you need to see."

Before Peter could ask more, Miles sprinted towards the house. Wiping the sand from his shoes, the main hero followed his friend, wondering what was going on. As they entered inside, they headed straight down to the basement where others already were.

"Took you long enough", Flash leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Where the hell were you?!"

"None of your business", Peter grunted. "So, what's up?"

"This", Alex pointed out the screen. "Believe it or not, but I managed to discover the next keyword."

"What?! Let me see!", Peter answered, leaning to look. And yes, he was able to read the word.

 _"P-E-R-P-E-T-R-A-T-O-R."_

"Yes…I still can't believe it worked. It was just my lucky guess."

"Wow…that's amazing Alex! I knew you could do it!", Peter smiled and patted his friend's shoulder, while others clapped a little.

"Stop it…", Alex blushed. "There is no need…"

"But of course! We are making a great process. How did you find the right one?"

"Well, I was feeling guilty since I promised you I would do my best. I called myself a perpetrator…and believe it or not, but the file opened at the moment I said it. Looks like this one was a voice code."

"Weird", Miles said. "So, do you have any idea where it points?"

"No. Unlike the previous ones, this appeared before something nasty happened. Means anything is possible", Alex said.

"Indeed", Peter answered. "But I'm proud of you! Harry will be really happy when hears."

"He's not back yet?", Miles asked.

"No, he was forced to go back to the hospital for checkout. And unfortunately, Ambrose went with him."

"That old kook…are you sure you heard his words correctly?", Flash asked.

"I don't know…I honestly have no idea what to think. Logically, he should not know since we have never met before and he does not know anything about me. But then again…", Peter muttered.

"But we are talking about your biggest secret here! And he talking like that is not normal, it's disturbing. He can know more than admits! What if he knows our identities as well?!"

"Yeah. Flash has a point, Peter. We need to be extra careful around him. He has shown to be very cruel", Miles said.

"I know, but we can't blame without clear proof. He already has Harry under his control. If we do something reckless, he might get hurt. And I promised Norman to take care of his son."

"So you are willing to risk our identities for your best bud? Should have known we others mean nothing to you…", Flash spat.

"Of course you do! But I don't want to do something I will regret later. True, Ambrose is a manipulative psycho, but I can't prove anything right now. And trust me, I have gone through every possible scenario."

"It is a bit confusing according to your story. None of us has seen him before. Could he be working for Ock?", Alex suggested.

"Everything is possible, but I don't think so. How would they know about each other? Norman has not mentioned him ever before and Ambrose lived a very shut life for many years, far from everyone", Peter answered.

"But what if Ock has dug some of the information out on his own? Osborn is a pretty famous name in NYC."

"Perhaps…but somehow, it's not a very convincing theory. I highly doubt Ambrose doesn't know about our lovely enemy", Peter shook his head. "I bet there is something else we don't know."

"I hope so. Imagine them scheming together…", Flash crossed his hands again. Staring around in complete silence for a while…until everyone shook their heads in disgust.

"Eewww! Don't even say it Flash!", Miles gagged.

"Yeah, uhh…", Peter shivered.

"See? No one likes him. So how about we kick him off when we still can?", Flash suggested. "I could use some of my football tricks!"

"As much as I would love that, but we can't. Remember, he's Harry's caretaker now."

"Speaking of…have you told him about the tape?", Miles asked.

"No", Peter answered. "And ain't going to."

"Are you sure that's wise? I think he has a right to know. It's his father we are talking about here", Alex pointed out.

"Yes and the more reason he can't be told. You saw yourself how Harry behaved earlier. He looks up to Norman and is ready to do everything for him. Could even sacrifice himself without any thinking, if that was the only way. If one Osborn goes down, so will another. Their bond is unbreakable."

"Yeah", Miles agreed. "No one can replace the family. Like my Mom…"

"Or Aunt May…", Peter smiled sadly. Listening, Alex coughed a bit.

"Right. Well, in any case, there is something else I should tell you. Something I noticed…"

"Oh?", boys turned to look. "Like what?"

"Well…", Alex muttered. "I don't know how to put this, but I do my best. So ears open!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"And back when I was young, I was and blah blah blah…"

Rolling his eyes in total boredom, Harry dragged himself unwillingly after his grandfather in the downtown of Boston. As much as he hated spending time with him, but the old man was stuck in him like glue.

"Such wonderful weather, isn't it Harold?", Ambrose looked up. Grunting, Harry rolled his eyes like he could not care less.

"I notice that look. Norman was exactly like you when he was a teenager. So stubborn."

"Well, no wonder…", Harry muttered, passing Ambrose.

"What was that again?"

"Nothing…", Harry carried his father's helmet in his armpit. After he got the letter, had a strong need to keep it along. Somehow, the young man felt that Norman kinda "lived" inside it. Maybe stupid, yes, but he didn't care.

"You brought that thing all the way here? I'm starting to doubt you have something in mind…", Ambrose gazed at Harry, who stared back.

"Like what? What I could possibly do worse since you have already won the prize?"

When Ambrose heard that, he began to laugh ironically.

"Oh dear…how snappy you are my child. Well, tell me this. Aren't you such a Daddy's little boy Harold?"

"In what way?", Harry snorted.

"Come on, like you don't know. When you were a baby, Norman adored you. He was always telling how cute you are and all. And when I see you two now, I can tell nothing has changed."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'd better stay quiet", Harry spat and kept walking.

"Suit yourself. But I really enjoy this family time we're sharing. I can feel we are starting to bond", Ambrose patted Harry's shoulder.

"In your dreams", Harry smacked the arm away. "I'm only doing this because I must."

"Well, that's a start. I'm sure things will solve out."

 _"As long as you're gone…"_ , Harry whispered when Ambrose walked ahead. And as Osborns walked across the city, behind them, slowly in the shadows moved something…

 _-o-o-o-_

"Are you sure?", Peter looked at Alex, sounding rather doubtful.

"Yes! They were glowing, I saw them with my own eyes."

"What does that mean? Wasn't one of the abilities glowing?", Miles asked Peter who walked in circles.

"Yes…or I'm not sure. Connors's notes went missing during the escape from The Triskelion."

"Missing?", Flash asked.

"Yeah…so I don't remember all of the details he wrote down. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it", Alex comforted. "I'm sure I'll be able to discover something."

"I'm counting on you. You have done an excellent job so far. I think you can focus on the minerals for now. We will think about what is the meaning of this password."

"Thank you, Peter. I can't wait to examine them", Alex nearly ran out of the room. Flash looked after him, then turning his head towards his friends.

"Right, so the third step is on the way. But don't you think we should skip this all and go after Ock instead? I'm tired of this cat and mouse game!"

"Me too", Miles sighed. "I feel we have not done a single process. I think we should track Ock down as Flash suggested."

"I know…I'm frustrated too. But we will solve this. I have always said that and will", Peter lifted his thumbs up. "I'm not gonna rest until we have saved the city!"

"You're right, let's not drown in misery again. But I think we should do differently than before", Flash said.

"What do you mean?", Miles asked.

"Well, think about it! The scenario is the same. Something bad happens and the next code appears _after_ that. Ock has planned this that we can't be prepared. But he's wrong! Since nothing has happened now, let's prepare ourselves."

"Good idea. Let's train! I have…", Peter stopped as Flash shook his head.

"No, no training! It's just a waste of time. I say we go and do something more intriguing."

Looking at each other, Peter and Miles followed Flash along the corridor until he spotted in front of Ambrose's door.

"Uhhh…Flash?", Peter stared.

"Come on Pete, we both know that slimy face has something to hide. Let's investigate now when we have a chance!"

"I don't think that is such a good idea…", Miles hesitated. "That man is pure evil and who knows what will do if finds out."

"Well, he won't! Come on", Flash opened the door, walking in. Despite this was wrong, but curiosity and concern won boys over, so they followed and closed the door.

"Uh…it sure is stuffy in here", Miles coughed.

"Not wonder", Flash pulled the curtains aside. "Urgh, dusty! How that grumpy can sleep in here?"

"Let's not talk about the smell…", Peter nodded. It reminded him of the house. As old and decrepit.

"Thank your luck that Harry is not like him", Flash knelt to look under the bed. "Find anything interesting?"

"No…", Miles checked the wardrobe. "Just some of his clothes."

"Look, guys, this is pretty stupid. I mean that even if Ambrose is a jerk, we don't have to sink to his level. Let's just go before he and Harry come back", Peter pointed over his shoulder.

"You might want to rethink that", Flash pulled a huge wooden chest in front of him. "This looks pretty interesting since it's locked. So must be important."

"Yeah but…!", Peter looked stunned as Miles went next to Flash and leaned down.

"Hmm, I agree. Should we open it?"

"Miles, Flash! Seriously!"

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat, Pete! Where's Spider-Man's courage?"

"This has nothing to do with courage! I'm only thinking of what might happen if Ambrose finds out we are snooping around here."

"You really think I'm scared of that fool?", Flash yanked the lock. "Darn, how do we open this thing?!"

"Let me see", Miles looked. "Hmm…no idea."

 _*Knocking sounds*_

Jumping out of their skins, the trio turned their scared faces towards the window. But when noticed Vulture behind it, sighed deeply with relief.

"Man, I'm seriously gonna teach that raven some…", Flash muttered as Miles smacked his shoulder.

"Hey, Toomes!", Peter opened the window. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there. But what are you doing in Mr. Osborn's room?", Toomes flew inside.

"Investigating", Flash answered. "But wait a minute…ahah! Can you use your nails to open this?", he pointed the lock.

"Perhaps…but why?"

"You'll see", Flash stepped aside. Looking a bit unsure, Toomes did what was asked and soon, the trunk was open.

"Okay, let's see what the old wart is hiding", Flash began to dig.

"Find anything?", Miles asked.

"Nope…looks like you were right. Tsk", Flash stood up. "And I thought I was on the right track…"

"Told you this was a bad idea", Peter said. "Now, put it back and let's get out of here."

"You might want to see this first", Miles held an old file in his hand. "Look, it was hidden to the bottom."

"My my, and you said you weren't interested in spying", Flash grinned mockingly, causing his friend blush. Taking the file, Peter opened it…and nearly dropped it.

"What…?!"

"What?! What is it Pete?!", boys gathered around him, not believing their eyes. The whole file was filled with newspaper articles of Spider-Man during his career.

"Oww…now that's creepy…", Flash pointed.

"Yes but…why there are pictures of me?! I mean look!", Peter waved the file.

"I have no idea", Miles answered. "How could he have? Well, one explanation can be that he has followed your career intensively and simply collects news about you. But why would keep them in a locked trunk?"

"Yes, but somehow, I don't buy that explanation. I mean Ambrose lived away from everyone and…arrh, I just don't know!", Peter grabbed his head.

"Maybe…but I think he knows more than admits. Take a look at this one…", Flash took another file from the trunk. "It was hidden as well and, well uhh…"

"Like this could get any worse than it already is…", Peter muttered, grabbing the file. But changed his mind quickly.

"No way…", he saw pages that were filled with photos of him and Osborns. Pictures of him and Harry coming from Midtown High, spending time in the park, downtown…then there were many pictures of Norman and Harry around Oscorp, eating in a restaurant, etc.

"Uhh…", Miles shivered. "That man is such a stalker!"

"Tell me about it! All of these pictures are taken of me and Osborns! Even my home and Aunt May! And some of them aren't even fresh! What is this, I mean seriously?!"

"Didn't you tell Ambrose claimed not knowing who you are since he has not seen Osborns for years? Well. looks like he lied straight in your face", Flash said.

"Y-yeah…he has stalked us for I don't even know how long! And he has surrounded my home and family as well…", Peter gritted his teeth.

"Now do you believe what I said earlier? This gotta be Ock's work. He has somehow found out about Ambrose and they planned this whole thing. He knew you and Harry were going to look for him when the time comes", Flash said.

"But Harry heard about him until Norman told. He had no idea of his existence before!"

"Well, something, in this case, doesn't add up. But you can't deny it, we aren't safe around him."

"I agree. What should we do?", Miles asked.

"Isn't that obvious?! We get rid of him! I'm sure we can protect Harry if things get tough", Flash slammed his fists against the chest. "Sorry Pete, but we don't have much choice if we wanna protect our identities. And ain't gonna reveal it!"

Nodding, Peter felt how his limits were crossed. Stalked while being Spider-Man he could at least tolerate, but his personal life was a different thing. He remembered what Uncle Ben taught him…family always comes first and you must always defend it.

 _And that's exactly what I'm gonna do!_

"You are right Flash. No one threatens me, especially a wacko like Ock", Peter grabbed the two files, much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you gonna take them with you?!", Miles stared and Flash grinned with satisfaction.

"Yes."

"But…what if…!"

"Miles, we are talking about my life here. And I'm gonna defend it till the end."

"Awesome! Now that's the spirit pal!", Flash slammed Peter's shoulder. "That old goose is gonna have a flying start!"

"He sure will. Let's put everything back and think about the next move. Hurry", Peter said. After they had cleaned, the boys left the room.

"You sure about this?", Miles walked beside Peter. "If we cross the line, there is no going back."

"No need to worry Miles", Peter smiled. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Seeing the self-assured look on his friend's face filled Miles with hope. Decisiveness was one of Peter's strongest traits and when he was full of it, nothing could stop him.

 _Just wait you creep…_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Can't we just return to the house already?!", Harry asked in frustration when he and Ambrose were eating in a restaurant.

"But why? I'm having such a good time. Here your insolent friends won't disturb us."

"They are not insolent! If someone here is rude, then that's you", Harry mocked. He didn't even bother to hide his annoyance.

"I still have a couple of things I must take care of. Then we can leave."

"Fine…but make it quick", Harry answered. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Don't go too far", Ambrose answered. Rolling his eyes, the young man walked outside.

"Mehh…", Harry straightened his arms in the sunset.

 _How boring…_

 _*Crawling sounds*_

Opening his eyes, Harry turned white. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

 _Oh no, don't tell me that…!_

Looking up, Harry covered his eyes from the burning evening sun. Then, he spotted something on the wall a bit above. An octobot…and it was zooming straight at him.

"Is that…?!", Harry muttered. Suddenly, the octobot began to crawl fast down. Gasping, Harry whipped around and started running faster than his condition let him.

 _If it catches me…who knows what might happen! Darn, why I don't have my armor when it's needed?!_

Yelling for help, Harry ran for his live, octobot following closely behind. People stared as he passed them. After reaching the crossroads, Harry tried to decide which direction to go. Spotting a park, he ran there.

 _If only Dad were here with me…_

Running through the trees, young Osborn didn't dare to look back. Then out of nowhere, slammed himself against a high chain-link fence.

"Oh no no no no…!", Harry yanked the fence. Turning around, he bit his lip as the octobot stopped in front of him.

"If you wanna fight, don't think I'm giving up that easily!", he challenged bravely. Before, he would have been scared to death…but not anymore. He wanted to be stronger.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!", Harry commanded. "Come and get me!"

But the octobot didn't move from its place. Instead, it just examined Harry, moving the camera from side to side, zooming in and out.

"What…what do you want from me?! Can Ock see me through this?! If he can, tell him to go to hell and free Dad and turn New York back to normal at once! Or else he will be very sorry!"

Continuing filming, the octobot stood still. Harry could see his angry reflection from the lens.

"Oh, so you wanna play tough now, huh?! Fine! I'm…", Harry spat. As he was ready to hit, the octobot quickly backed away, disappearing into the woods.

"Hey, come back!", the furious teen ran after it. "Tell where Dad is! HEY!"

But the little devil was already gone. Settling his breathing, Harry tried to put his thoughts together.

 _Okay,…what was that?! Where did it come from? And why it was after…?_

"Harold!"

Flinching, Harry saw Ambrose walking from the bushes.

"There you are. I thought I told you not to wander far."

"But…did you…didn't you see that?!", Harry asked, without much thinking.

"See what?", Ambrose raised an eyebrow. "I came to look for you when you weren't near the restaurant. I met people who told seeing you running towards the park, like trying to escape from something. Are you all right?"

"Y-yes…", Harry answered silently. For the first time in forever, Ambrose sounded honestly concerned. But it didn't fool his grandson.

"I see…you really should stop running around like this. Since remember, likely everyone in New York knows who you are. Son of the billionaire is a perfect target for many sick criminals."

 _"If you only knew…",_ Harry whispered. Smiling, Ambrose turned around.

"But in any case, I think we should go back home as you're not injured. And it's getting late."

"Finally something we can agree on", Harry nodded, starting to walk ahead. His legs were trembling, as the adrenaline slowly disappeared from his body. He hoped that will never come across those little devils of Ock again.

 _-o-o-o-_

It was a very late evening when Osborns managed back to the house. As Harry stepped out of the car, he spotted Toomes coming towards him.

"Oh, him again…", Ambrose shook his head, walking back inside. Ignoring him, Harry turned to his tall ally.

"Hey, Toomes. Do you know where others are?"

 _"Yes, I do…they sent me to get you",_ Toomes whispered. _"Follow me."_

"Uhh…okay. Are they inside?", Harry looked at the house.

 _"No. I'll show you where they are",_ Toomes started walking. Having a really weird feeling, Harry followed him to the beach where the group was sitting in front of a fire.

"Hi, guys!", Harry greeted happily. "What's up?"

To his surprise, no one answered. Flash, Peter, and Miles were in their costumes and Alex held his tablet.

"Uhh…guys? Is everything okay? Why you all look so serious?"

Still, no answer. That concerned Harry.

"Come on, what's the matter?! Why are you sitting around here? Pete?"

"I'm afraid Har…", Peter finally began. "That we have a serious problem."

"A problem?", Harry repeated. "What problem?"

"What problem?! Your lovely grandfather is the problem! He has lied all this time!", Flash said angrily.

"Well, that is not exactly new. But if you may define a bit, thank you."

Biting his lip, Peter pulled the files up, giving them to his bff.

"What are these?", Harry asked in confusion as he grabbed them.

"Just open them and you'll see. But I must warn you…it's not anything happy."

Not understanding what his friend meant, Harry scanned the files through, seeing the same things as boys did earlier.

"No…way…NO WAY!"

"Yep…he has stalked you and Norman for a long time…and me as well. He knows Harry, he knows everything", Peter said.

"But…but how is this possible?! I mean, I just met him! And Dad…!", Harry caught a breath.

"I have no idea what is going on either", Peter shut the files. "But he lied when said not seen us before. There are pictures taken many years ago. "Look."

"This is sick…I mean seriously! My own grandfather has been after me without my knowledge! And I was so naive that believed his so-called emotional stories…! DAMN IT!", Harry yelled angrily, scratching his head.

"Don't blame yourself about this. He bluffed us all."

"But you saw through him in the first place! I'm such an idiot...I feel so ashamed…", Harry sat down.

"Oh come on Osborn! You sure aren't afraid of that old loser?! We will kick his ass for sure!", Flash smiled self-confidently. "No worries!"

"But if he knows Spider-Man, this is dangerous. Who knows what else he might hide…", Miles answered.

"Speaking of…could that keyword match with what I'm thinking…?", Alex rubbed his chin. Hearing that, Harry lifted his head.

"What keyword? Do you mean that…?!"

"Yes, Alex discovered the third level. And it was Perpetrator", Peter smiled a little.

"Wow…well that's great! Thank you, Alex, so much!", Harry shook his friend's hand. "I knew you could do it!"

"Oh, please…", Alex blushed. "There's no need…"

"Surely there is! Every step is closer to solve this. I can't ever thank you enough…but I'm gonna talk to Dad that he will take you in after this mess is over", Harry smiled. "That is my way to thank you."

"I…I'm speechless. Thank you so much Harry", Alex smiled shyly.

"Beuatiful…but could we focus on the main thing now, please?! There's no doubt what the next step means", Flash said. "And we must do something about it!"

"My pleasure", Miles nodded.

"But guys…", Harry began. "I know he is a threat, but if we do something reckless…"

"Meh, open your eyes, Harry!", Flash interrupted. "What if he is behind your father's kidnap?! Maybe he arranged the whole thing and is working for Ock! Have you thought about that option?"

That made Harry silent. He felt anger boiling inside him. Remembering Norman's message reminded him of how he promised to fight for his family. His father was the most important person in his life (along with Peter of course) and he was willing to do everything to save him.

"Yes,...you're right. Let's do this. But before we do that, there is something I need to tell."

"Oh?", boys looked at him.

"Yeah. I was attacked by an octobot in the city. It followed me…and then disappeared."

"An octobot? Are you sure?", Peter asked.

"Positive. I bet it was Ock's. He is tracking us", Harry nodded for an answer.

"This keeps getting better and better…", Flash muttered. "Now what do we do?! Where the heck is he?!"

"Maybe Ambrose knows", Harry said. "And if he's behind Dad's abduction…I'm gonna crush him!", he slammed his fists together. Watching him, Peter felt great worry.

 _Should I tell him? I can't let my best friend do anything stupid._

"Well, I'm heading back already. I'm tired but before going to bed, I will take a look at these stones", Alex held the mineral box. "Goodnight everyone!"

"Night", boys answered as Alex disappeared into the darkness. After that, Peter decided to act, even if it would end up badly.

"Har, may I speak with you, alone?"

"Now? But we gotta…"

"Trust me, you need to hear this. Come", Peter grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling him further.

"Peter, what's wrong? You seem rather nervous."

"I am nervous", Peter turned around. "I promised Norman to take care of you. And I just can't allow you to put yourself into danger."

"Look, pal, I appreciate your concern. But you can't order me around."

"I'm not going to, just trying to fill your father's wish. He would be against this, you know it."

"Maybe…but who else will help him if I'm not going to?", Harry asked.

"We will. And I…"

"No need to say anything bud. I trust you", Harry smiled, starting to walk back. "But now, we really must…"

"Listen to me, I'm serious! If we do something stupid, Norman will pay! It was in a tape which Kraven shot while attacking Toomes. He warned us and especially you", Peter said, knowing there was no other choice. Turning slowly around, Harry stared at him.

"What…?!"

"Yeah! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before! But I didn't want you to get hurt."

"How…how could you?! My Dad's head is on a plate and you didn't bother to tell me!"

"I know…but I only did this to protect us and especially Norman. We can't take any risks or he will suffer", Peter defended himself.

"But you know how much I miss him! I'm desperate Pete! And this information isn't helping!", Harry spat.

Not knowing what to add, Peter remained silent. Sighing, Harry shook his head.

"Okay, let's talk about this later. We have much more important things to do now. Let's go", Harry was about to go…

 _"PETER! HARRY! COME QUICKLY!"_

Staring at each other, boys ran across the beach and eventually, saw Miles, Toomes, and Flash on the ground, gathered around something.

"What is it?!", Peter stopped. "Why did you yell?"

"A-Alex!", Miles pointed their nerdy friend who lay motionlessly on his back, forehead covered with blood. His glasses had fallen off and were broken.

"What…what happened here?! Alex, can you hear me?!", Peter tried to wake him up. No use.

"Looks like he got attacked by something…or someone. I can see trails in the sand", Flash pointed. "But we were too far that our senses didn't pick that up."

"Or that thing attacked again", Miles said. "But one thing is for sure…the stones are gone!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah,…we can't find them anywhere! Only pieces of green…", the youngest spider pointed with his finger.

"Oh no…!", Peter grabbed his head. "This just can't be real…!"

"I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry…", Miles patted his shoulder. Looking around, Flash spotted the tablet and walked to it, picking it up. When he did that, the screen went on.

"Uhh, guys! There's a message, apparently from Ock."

"Really?!", Harry asked. "What does it say?"

 _"Traitor traitor, like a monstrous alligator…lurking in the water, no matter the weather. Showing its sharp_ _teeth will make your skin creep. Reminds us of one thing…never trust anyone in the beginning. Perpetrator perpetrator…can you trust your leader? It's his fault, it's his fault…your herd gets ripped apart. First the crooked man, then the hideous bird…and now the once so brilliant mind. One two three, what will it leave?"_

 _"HAH!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

Later, Alex was taken to the hospital. He had gotten a serious concussion and there was no clue how he will recover. Sitting on the porch, boys watched as the ambulance disappeared into the night.

"I don't get it…", Miles wondered. "What does that poem mean?"

"I think…I think it means me…", Peter muttered. "It's said the leader is to blame…"

"No Peter, I think…", Miles began but Peter lifted his hand in front of him.

"It's okay. Who else would it mean? I'm the leader and true, Norman and Toomes were targeted because of me. This whole mess is my fault. Fury was wrong when said that I'm finally the Ultimate. But in reality, I'm far from that."

"Pete…", Harry sat down beside him. "If you are worried about Kraven's message, I'm not mad. I understand what you did."

"Oh stop it, Harry! Don't you get it?! Now that Alex is gone, what are we gonna do with the flash drive?! And the minerals were stolen! You have no idea what power they possess! And if Ock gets them…"

Shocked, Harry turned his head away. Nobody said anything until Ambrose came outside.

"What's all the fuss here? I can't sleep in this racket."

Turning to look, boys gazed at him, annoyed. Harry shivered as he remembered those photos. But Peter instead…felt how he couldn't take it anymore. Jumping up, he suddenly made a rampaging run towards the old Osborn.

"YOU! You monster! I know what you did! I know everything! How dare you stalk my life, home, and family?!"

Lifting his stick in front of him, Ambrose waited as Peter was ready to punch. But instead, dodged the attack and tackled the hero down. Then, he grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"Nice try kiddo. But I suggest you won't underestimate people who are older than you."

With that, Ambrose threw Peter violently against the wall. Landing, down, he groaned in pain. Staring in disbelief, the rest of the group gulped as Ambrose turned to them, clapping his stick.

"Harold Harold…I thought I told you to get better friends. They are so weak and pathetic, definitely not suitable company."

"Y-you sick freak!", Harry managed to let out. "What…what is this?!"

"Oh I tell you what it is", Ambrose took a step closer. "You know what boys? I think it's time this house will be put in total order. And I swear, it will happen in a rumble!"


	30. Parting Ways

"I knew you were weird at the moment I saw you!", Flash spat as Ambrose patted his stick. Peter lay still on the floor, Miles, and Toomes checking him.

"How charming. You should be proud of yourself", Ambrose grinned. "I'm impressed that such a half-brain like you could think of something like that."

"Excuse me?", Flash snorted. "Who you call a half-brain?!"

"Please, look at yourself. All of you are pathetic. You don't even have to hide it", Ambrose answered.

"That's it! I'm not gonna listen to your babbling any longer! Be prepared…!", Flash was ready to permit the Venom symbiote to attack, but Harry cut him off.

"Wait, Flash! Don't."

"Come on Harry! This scoundrel is only causing problems. Look what he did to Pete!"

"I know, but I don't want to fight or that someone gets hurt. Let me handle this."

"But…"

"You should listen to my grandson", Ambrose interrupted. "He has my genes running inside him and knows what he is talking about."

"Don't admire yourself", Harry spat. "Just answer a couple of questions."

"Questions?"

"Yes. Look, I don't care about your motives or health issues or whatsoever. I don't even care about those damn photos of yours. Whatever you would tell, I wouldn't believe it anyway. I can't trust anything you say and I don't want that you fill my head with lies."

"Harry, what are you doing…?!", Flash gritted his teeth, but Harry silenced him with his hand.

"So, what I want to know is that…", Harry took a couple of steps closer. "I don't know how to put this, but…"

"Take your time", Ambrose nodded. Flash and others stared at Harry and waited.

"Well, now that you are the only relative around, I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"That I need to say you something. We have just argued and I…", Harry cleared his throat.

"And? Say it out loud Harold-dear. Osborns never mutter", Ambrose said sharply.

"You're right, we don't. So I just wanna say that…that…BURN IN HELL!", Harry grabbed a brick from the ground, slamming his grandfather hard with it. Landing on his back, Ambrose hit his head.

"Run guys!", Harry commanded, running inside.

"You heard what he said. Come on!", Flash waved his hand. Toomes lifted Peter over his shoulder and he and Miles followed their friends, locking the door after them.

"Quick, grab all the stuff you need! We need to get out of here right now", Harry said, packing Norman's helmet and other useful things in his backpack.

"But where are we going?", Miles asked.

"I don't know but I think of something! Just hurry…"

 _*Shooting*_

Staring at each other, boys weren't sure if they heard correctly.

"Was that…a gunshot?!", Miles turned white.

"Shh! Quiet", Harry said. Backing against the wall, the group turned to look as Ambrose kicked the door open, rubbing his head.

"That brat…should have silenced him when I had a chance", he changed his stick into a shotgun.

 _"He…he has a gun! That damn draw was a shotgun! Did you know about this?!",_ Flash whispered.

 _"No…I didn't! Although it wouldn't surprise me…",_ Harry shivered. Shocks after another…how on earth Norman survived through his childhood?

"Boys…", Ambrose called, walking slowly along the corridor. "Come out now!"

"We have to get out of here…right now", Flash said. "Let's move!"

"Wait, Peter is still a bit light-headed. He got hit pretty bad", Miles said.

"We don't have time to wait! Or else that wacko will toast us!", Flash hissed when they heard Ambrose's steps echoing from the walls.

 _"Harold! Be a good boy and tell your friends to come out. You know very well you can't beat me!"_

"See?! I'm not gonna be his shooting board. Hey Pete, wakey, wakey!", Flash shook him.

"Yeah…what…?", Peter's eyes were rolling.

"Great", Flash shook his head, then lifted his friend over his shoulder. "Okay, let's go!"

"You go ahead", Harry said. "I need to get my armor from the basement."

"But you will never make it", Miles argued.

"I have to. It's my only chance to defend myself. Go, I…", Harry opened the door, only finding Ambrose standing in the doorway.

"There you are! Going somewhere?"

"Stay away", Harry trembled. "I mean it!"

"Harold, Harold, Harold. When you will learn to respect your grandfather? Hitting me was a very bad mistake."

"You will never get it", Harry said angrily. "Get out of here!"

"Wrong answer", Ambrose lifted the gun. "I never tolerated Norman's stubbornness and you are not an exception."

"Do you really think these schemes will never heal our relationship?! No!"

"Dear boy, five words: I could not care less. I don't care a single bit about you or my brainless son. All that I want is something which should have been mine from the beginning."

"Like what?", Harry asked.

"Tsk, even you can't be that stupid. Oscorp of course! It should be mine!"

"In what way?! Dad built it all by himself! You have nothing to do with it!"

"I didn't expect you would understand", Ambrose snorted. "But let me remind you, I was the one sacrificing my life to raise Norman, _alone._ But he always whined, everything was wrong and nothing was never enough. All that crying after his mother, weakness…urrh! And then he just left…started a new life…and forgot me completely. After all those years when I had to put him before me…and this is what I get."

"Well, you're wrong! Fatherhood is not some game with winners or losers! No, being a parent is a blessing!", Harry answered. "But you are way too blind to realize it! No wonder Dad left as soon as he could! And guess what?! You'll never get our company!"

"Remain to be seen. But I can assure you, I'm the last person to mess with. So, if you'd be so kind…", he forced boys against the window.

"Lunatic...just wait when Dad hears about your crazy schemes! He will put you in jail!"

"How loyal you are towards him…I'm almost leaping for joy. But have you forgotten that he's not here right now?"

"Maybe not, but we will find him!"

"Perhaps…but until then, there's just you and me. And I must say, you have been a very bad boy Harold…again", Ambrose took steps closer. Suddenly, Flash yelled.

"Don't even think about it you creep! The battle is not over! Hey Toomes, NOW!"

Nodding, Toomes took his form and made a sonic scream. Yelling, Ambrose grabbed his ears and fell to his knees.

"That'll hold him for a moment", Flash broke the window. "Come on, let's go!"

"But my armor…!", Harry tried.

"Sorry Harry, but we can't get it now. Maybe later", Flash pulled him out of the door.

"You won't get away that easily!", Ambrose lifted the gun, giving a couple warning shots. "Get back here!"

"In your dreams!", Flash showed his tongue. "Catch us if you can!"

"Flash, don't push him!", Miles commanded.

"Just shut up and keep running!", Flash led the way into the forest. After a couple of minutes of running, they stopped to catch a breath.

"Okay, I think we can have a break. Wow…I didn't know your Gramps had that much strength!", Flash snapped his arms.

"Me either…again. He has more secrets than I could have ever guessed", Harry answered.

"Well, what do we do now? We can't go back", Miles nodded.

"No, but I have to get my armor. Without it, I'm powerless."

"And how were you gonna do that? That idiot tried to shoot us!"

"Mm-hmm…", Harry sighed. He felt being a total idiot after falling into Ambrose's traps all over again. His friends were the true heroes but he…was a rookie compared to them. And no real wonder. He wasn't able to control the Venom symbiote and the first official mission ended up a disaster.

 _That's it…I have no experience. I have money, but it can't replace real life. And without it…I don't know how to do a single thing._

"Hey, Osborn! Wake up!", Flash snapped his fingers in front of Harry's ear. "Earth's calling!"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry..."

"Stop daydreaming! I think it's time we get serious! I have been quiet for way too long!"

"What do you mean?", Miles asked.

"I'm gonna beat the damn out of that fool!", Flash changed into his costume. "Then we'll see who's the boss!"

"I wonder if that is such a good idea…", Toomes muttered.

"Of course it is! I'm not scared of him! How else we are gonna survive then?!"

"Violence is never a solution", Miles reminded. "Remember what Peter and Fury taught us?"

"Yeah, but we must defend ourselves! That man is a monster, as bad as Ock. And it means he's our enemy. But do what you want, I'm going", Flash stood up. Suddenly, Harry blocked his way.

"No, don't do this!"

"Out of my way Harry!"

"I won't! We don't have to be like him, so let's just escape before someone gets hurt."

"And let him get away with this?! No way!", Flash argued. "If someone tries to shoot me, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"And if you are my true friend, you'll stay out of this! Since this does not concern you anyway."

"Oh right, just because he has pictures of you, your father and Pete do not mean I can't do anything about it! You can do whatever you like, but I'm gonna…", Flash pushed Harry out of the way when they heard another shot.

 _"If you think you can escape, think again! I will find you!"_

"Crap…scatter everyone!", Flash yelled and everyone ran in different directions. Like having a heart attack, Harry sprinted out of the woods and through the cornfield which grew beside it.

 _Who could have thought that some silly spying would lead to something like this?!_

Landing to his knees, Harry stayed so still as he could. Looking all over the field, he listened to every little sound.

 _Is he gone…?_

Biting his lip, Harry began to crawl through the corns. Why, just why all members of the Osborn family were total lunatics? Why Ambrose couldn't be a normal, caring grandfather instead of a sadistic, jealous bastard? How he managed to make a difference and be the total opposite?

* * *

 _"You know, I was thinking...maybe I surprise Aunt May with some tickets to a spa or something."_

 _"Not bad", Harry smiled, slamming his locker closed. "You sure won't hesitate what comes to spoil her."_

 _"Oh trust me, while living with me, she only deserves the best. And besides, Mother's day is only once in a year!", Peter threw his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"_

 _"Yep", Harry answered and boys walked out of the school. "But Pete…may I ask you something that I've been wondering?"_

 _"Sure, go ahead."_

 _"Well…how does it feel to celebrate Mother's day?"_

 _"Nothing special. We just eat cake and spend some time together. Even though May is not my actual mother, but she replaces that role. No one would ever guess the truth if didn't know", Peter smiled._

 _"Hmm…I see. Well, at least you have someone to celebrate. Unlike me…", Harry sighed and walked ahead._

 _"Is Norman still a total nervy what comes to this day?"_

 _"You bet. I just don't get it why he's so straight-laced every time this day comes around. I mean every single year! He never wants to visit Mom's grave. It's like poison or something."_

 _"Maybe he is still grieving?"_

 _"Perhaps…but what about me then?! I mean I never even met her or don't know what she's like. And every year I have to watch as other kids surprise their mothers with special gifts. Father's Day is out of the option. According to him, a total waste of time. Christmas and my birthdays are the same…I make a list and packets are brought by the staff. And I celebrate alone while Dad works late. Yay", Harry kicked a rock._

 _"I'm so sorry to hear that Har. I know how much you would like to spend time with Norman", Peter said sadly._

 _"Well, that's a dream which will never come true. I'm always in his way. He loves Oscorp more than me. If he even loves me at all…"_

 _"Of course he does! Norman just has his own way of showing it. But I can assure you, you aren't worthless."_

 _"We can only hope", Harry smiled a little as he saw the limo approach. "Well, my ride's here. See you later!"_

 _"Bye", Peter waved. Getting in the car, Harry closed the door and looked out of the window as happy families passed by. Parents with their children…doing stuff together. They looked so happy…why he couldn't be one of them?_

 _Maybe I can…_

 _After coming home, Harry did his homework and had lunch. Waiting impatiently, hours passed by very slowly._

 _Come on, why time can't go any faster?! But oh well, guess I should go to sleep…_

 _Standing up, Harry walked towards the stairs but at the same moment the door opened and Norman walked in, talking on the phone. Sighing, the boy shook his head. How on earth his father had always so many things to discuss with someone?_

 _"Right, bring the signed papers to me tomorrow. And no delays!", Norman spat and ended the call. Turning around, he spotted his son._

 _"Oh, Harry. Why are you still up?"_

 _"I was waiting for you…but I should have guessed you won't come home until midnight."_

 _"Is it already that late?", Norman gazed at his watch. "Looks like it…and I still have some paperwork to do. Well, better get straight to it. Goodnight, don't stay up for too long", he passed Harry. Realizing that his only chance was slipping away, the young man blocked his father's way._

 _"Wait, Dad! Before you go, I need to speak with you."_

 _"Now? Can't it wait? I still have a lot of…"_

 _"Trust me, it won't take long. I just simply wanna know a couple of things. Like why we never visit Mom's grave? Not even on her birthday."_

 _"You know very well I don't like to talk about this", Norman muttered, feeling unsure._

 _"But why?! I think I have a right to get to know_ _my mother better", Harry insisted._

 _"Why would you like to know about someone already dead? Harry, I don't have time for this", Norman started to climb up. Feeling frustrated, Harry couldn't hold back._

 _"Fine then, walk away! Never tell me anything like a father should!"_

 _Stopping, Norman turned around._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"Blah, don't give that stupid look Dad! You know very well what I'm talking about! If I'm such a disease to you, why don't you send me to our relatives or something? Then I would be out of your hair."_

 _Staring at his son, Norman couldn't find a proper answer. Since when Harry had started to wonder about stuff like this?_

 _"What are you talking about?! Where would I possibly send you?"_

 _"Maybe yours…or Mom's relatives. I don't know. You should tell me."_

 _"I'm...I'm not gonna talk about this any longer. Go to sleep", Norman continued walking, but Harry wasn't gonna give up._

 _"I'm not stopping until you give me some answers! Where are our other relatives? Like my grandparents, cousins, etc? I never see anyone around at Christmas, birthdays, Easter…where are they?"_

 _Turning around, Norman saw Harry's serious face. And that told him the teen wasn't going to give up that easily. But so wasn't he._

 _"As I said, I'm not gonna talk about this. So drop it."_

 _"No! Why do you refuse to answer? Mom is the only relative you have told me about. But where are the rest? Or are you saying there's only us?"_

 _Looking away, Norman remained silent. And that was the proof Harry needed._

 _"You've gotta be kidding me…so there aren't others?! Seriously Dad?!"_

 _"Yes…I have not spoken to your Mom's family since her passing and my relatives…well, there is no one. So, no need to bother yourself with this any longer. Got it?"_

 _Rolling his eyes, Harry watched as Norman walked towards his office. Seeing his proud attitude suddenly disgusted him._

 _"Well, too bad for you. Now you have to stand me around. Unless you put me into a foster home or adoption or something. Wouldn't that be such a relief?"_

 _Stopping instantly, Norman stared at his son with a shocked face. And that scared Harry. He had never seen his father like this as pride was his most known personality trait._

 _"Don't…don't ever talk like that again", he pointed his boy with his finger. "Ever! Is that clear?!"_

 _Nodding in shock, Harry was only able to follow with his gaze how Norman straightened his jacket and disappeared to his office. Landing on the couch, young Osborn was confused. What was that all about?_

* * *

What was that all about indeed. Harry couldn't have known how that conversation and especially his talking about adoption hurt Norman. Ambrose suggested it when he was born so no wonder Norman avoided this topic. Harry managed to escape from the Osborn curse and remain kind and charming, thanks to his father who protected him from his crazy grandparent and showed affection wasn't completely heartless. Norman knew what would happen if Ambrose would have been part of their lives from the start. Their relationship would have been a lot worse than it was back then.

 _I have to fix this…I'm sorry guys! Everyone…_

Standing carefully up, Harry looked around. But it was too dark.

 _Maybe I can sneak back to the house and…_

Sudden noises made Harry fall back down. His heart started racing as gunshot sounds echoed in the night.

 _"Haroolllddd! Come out, you naughty boy! I already took care of your friends, so they aren't here to protect you!"_

"What…?!", Harry babbled, crawling forward. Were his friends captured?

 _Is he really that strong?!_

Looking around, Harry tried to spot a place to hide. But there was nothing. His only protection was these high plants.

 _Great…_

Deciding to take a risk, Harry stood up and made a look through the field. No one in sight.

 _Good…get back to the house, now!_

Counting to three, Harry ran. But he managed only a couple ten meters as was tackled down and someone covered his mouth.

"Hewwp! Mhh…!"

 _"Shhh! It's me Har",_ Peter whispered. Raising an eyebrow, Harry sat up.

 _"Pete? What are you doing?!"_

 _"I came to look for you. Miles said he saw you running towards the cornfield."_

 _"Yeah…but are others okay?! I heard a gunshot and…"_

 _"Well…",_ Peter muttered. " _Flash…he got shot. But don't worry, nothing totally serious."_

 _"This is all my fault…me and my stupid curious nature! I have to fix this",_ Harry nodded _. "I need to return to the house and get my armor."_

 _"I thought you might say that. I'll cover you, so let's go. I can't hear anything anymore",_ Peter looked around _._

 _"Good. Now, hurry!",_ Harry jumped up and boys ran into the night. Soon, they were hiding in the bushes which were in front of the house.

 _"See anything?"_

 _"No. I think it's all clear",_ Peter nodded. Running to the backyard door, they opened it and sneaked inside.

 _"Dark…",_ Harry muttered. _"Luckily the basement is not far from here."_

 _"Yeah. But keep quiet. I don't wanna risk anything."_

Remaining so silent as they could, boys ran across the quiet house, opened the basement door and landed down.

"So dark…I can't see a thing!"

"Here, let me…", Harry reached out his hand, put the lights on…and froze, grabbing Peter by his shoulder who turned confusedly around…and froze as well.

"Good evening gentlemen", Ambrose sat in a chair, holding the shotgun. Pushing Harry against the wall, Peter shielded him.

"How sweet. When Daddy can't protect you, you put your friends on a duty. How pathetic Harold…"

"Stay away!", Peter commanded. "Or else!"

"Or what? Mr. Parker, I don't like your tone. You should wash your mouth", Ambrose stood up.

"I told you, stay away! What do you want from me anyway?! Why have you stalked my home and life?!"

"Stalked? Well, now that's a strong word. What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I'm tired of your shit! Answer!", Peter raised his voice. But Ambrose just laughed.

"Oh my…you kids are so naive that it only amuses me", Ambrose loaded the gun, making boys gulp.

"L-look! Why don't we just sit down and talk about this? This is ridiculous...it doesn't have to be this way", Harry tried.

"I'm afraid, child", Ambrose switched bullets. "But that's not possible anymore. I offered you a chance, but you kept acting like a brat. And some brat you indeed are…just like your father at your age."

"You are hopeless", Harry spat. "Fine, have it your way then! But I'm not gonna surrender!"

"Didn't expect that. So", Ambrose turned the gun around. "Which one of you I should take down first?"

Closing his eyes, Harry covered his head. And Peter…well, he was horrified when realized that only he was between this crazy gramps and his bff. If he couldn't protect them…

 _And here we are…I'm so sorry Norman. I failed my promise._

"Don't be scared! I'm known to be very…", Ambrose grinned…

 _"CRASH!"_

Pulling his friend down, Peter covered him from the dust and flying bricks. After the rumbling was over, boys lifted their faces, coming face to face with a very…messy sight. The limo had crashed straight through the wall and Ambrose lay under it, knocked out.

"I knew this was worthy of it!", Flash came out of the car, holding his leg. "Hah, what would you two do without me?"

"Flash…?!", Peter stared. "What did you do?!"

"Uhh…saved your lives perhaps? Now come on, let's go before he wakes up!"

"Just a moment", Harry walked to Ambrose who stirred and leaned down.

"And for your information…it's Harry, not Harold. And yes, I'm maybe pathetic but a lot smarter than you. Rot in jail douche bag", he kicked his grandfather's side with his shoe. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Are we just gonna leave him there?", Miles asked.

"No, I'm calling the police to pick him up. Anonymously though. They can deal with him", Harry said.

"Great, we finally got rid of him! Now, let's celebrate!", Flash laughed.

"There's no time for that", Harry walked to his armor, putting it on. "We need to track Ock down before it's too late. Since Alex is not here, we must act by ourselves."

"I agree with Harry. We can't stay here…shouldn't have ever left in the first place. I'm going back to New York and gonna go through Connors's stuff and visit at Ock's old lab down the Hudson River. There's gotta be a lead or something to help us. You guys wait here", Peter started to walk.

"In your dreams! I'm coming too", Harry put his helmet on.

"If you insist", Peter sighed. He knew that would not be able to stop his bff after how he lied before, even if Harry wasn't mad at him.

"Good. But I think we should go to Oscorp instead. Maybe there are clues on how to find Dad."

"No, I don't think that is such a good idea. I bet the lab is more useful."

"In what way? You told me the lab was destroyed a long time ago."

"Yes, but it was the first place I ever met Ock. There's gotta be something", Peter answered.

"But Oscorp is where everything started! So it's logical clues are hidden there", Harry pointed out.

"Maybe…but we gotta prioritize things. And number one is to discover any possible information we can get."

"No! The main topic is to find Dad! Ock has him and who knows what sick plans he has in mind!"

"Yes, you are right. But we have no clue of his whereabouts. And besides, Norman is not the only one in trouble. We need to help others too", Peter said sharply.

"What we can't do without him!", Harry kept arguing. "Or are you waiting that some ice statues can magically talk and give answers?! No. We need to depend on those who are here."

"But your father is not. Harry, please."

"Well, you can do whatever you want. But my number one priority is to help Dad and that's what I'm gonna do", Harry turned around and walked ahead. Being so tired, Peter felt how he couldn't tolerate such stubbornness any longer.

 _I've had enough._

"How…how can you be so selfish?!", he suddenly began, surprising everyone. Looking over his shoulder, Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You heard me, Harry! The whole city is in danger and all we should think of is just your family! Well, I'm sorry to remind you that I have bigger things to worry about."

"Oh, you call me selfish?! Just because I want to find my Dad?!", Harry spat, surprised that Peter snapped at him. Usually, they never fought.

"Yes! We can't always put Norman first! We have done so long enough."

"Well, I'm sorry that he got kidnapped! You sound like it was my fault or something!"

"Of course it's not your fault. But we have spent way too much time around that flash drive. It has done nothing, only caused troubles. And your grandfather slowed us down too. Norman won't die if we focus on something else for a change", Peter explained.

"Right…let's just chase something nonexistent and let Dad fear for his life. Well, you know what? Ain't gonna happen!"

"Arrhh…why you have to act so childishly?! Of course, you think we should put you first! The famous Osborns…only rich people matters. Just forget the rest of us", Peter spat, without even thinking. Feeling how those words slashed his heart, Harry revealed his face.

"Well, since you put it that way…you're right. What does a poor guy like you understand anyway? You don't even have a father to look up to."

 _"Ouch…",_ Flash whispered to Miles. " _That hurts."_

"Thanks for reminding me", Peter's eyes were glowing. "But your one isn't so perfect as you think."

"Don't mock him! What do you know anyway?!", Harry got angry.

"Oh, I know a lot! Without me, your relationship would still be a total disaster. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, you are right. Without your stupid alter ego, I wouldn't have ever suffered! Dad was turned into The Goblin because of Spider-Man!"

"Which happened because he treated Octavius badly! I'm so sorry pal, but if we start looking for someone to blame, Norman does not have a very good reputation."

"That's a different thing! He has helped you several times! And this is how you thank him?! By leaving him in Ock's hands?!", Harry yelled.

"And I helped him return to normal! Twice! Without me, your father would be on the moon right now!", Peter yelled back. "But it looks like you are way too naive to understand it, or any of this!"

"Well, it's nice to know you do! You…you piteous wannabe! Do you really think you're a hero?! Kept the secret from me for years! Even Jameson laughs at you!"

"At least my success and reputation is built all by myself and not by using Daddy's ugly looking suits! You spoiled little rich boy!"

Staring at each other, both boys felt horrible how they insulted each other like that. But were too proud to take them back.

"If that's the way you think…then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore", Harry muttered.

"Yeah, maybe you're right! But as you can see, I have managed just fine. I have friends, unlike you", Peter hissed.

"Some friends indeed…couldn't even save them. But no matter, that's not my concern. Do whatever you please", Harry spat, turned around and sped up. Looking after him, Peter yelled back.

"Fine! But don't count on me to save you when you get into trouble again!"

Not looking or stopping, Harry disappeared into the darkness. Grunting, Peter walked in a different direction. Looking at each other, boys followed him.

"Uhh, Pete…was that necessary? You sure didn't mean what you said…", Miles said.

"Sure I did! Osborns aren't the only ones in trouble. Remember your mother and Aunt May."

"Yes, but…"

"Thanks, Miles, but I just wanna move on. Let's just head back", Peter put his mask on.

"Sure, but what about Harry? We can't leave him all by himself", Flash said. "I know you're mad, but still."

"Phew…why you all are so worried about him so suddenly?! He can manage! And besides, he didn't want our help."

Crossing their hands, Miles and Flash looked so demanding that their leader finally gave up.

"Arrh, fine! Toomes and Flash, would you go after him? Miles and I will check the lab."

"Aye aye, sir! Call if you need us", Flash made a salute, pushing Toomes forward. "Come on beanpole!"

"Be careful!", Miles waved, then turned to his leader. "Peter…?"

"It's Spidey now", his friend answered and began to swing in the opposite direction. "Let's go as well."

"If you say so…", Miles covered his face, following his leader. If their team was going to be ripped apart…this was just what they needed.

 _-o-o-o-_

"My my my…", Ock shook his head, looking at his monitor. "Luck sure isn't blessing those poor boys."

"Why are you wasting your time on those little snotnoses? Like you don't have better things to do", Kraven crawled some mini statue with his knife. Rubbing his temple, Ock stood up.

"Kraven, my dear friend. If you'd be so kind and leave the thinking for those who have brains. Anyway, keep the place in order, I'm going out."

"Out?"

"Yes, I hope I don't have to repeat it. And besides, the delivery arrived. You know what to do."

"I really hope this all pays off…", Kraven slumped on the worn sofa as Ock walked out. Taking the Harry doll from his pocket, he squeezed it with his fist…and laughed evilly.


	31. Life Isn't Always A Bed Of Roses

For Norman, his time in the captivity had gotten a bit better, if you could call it that. Fearing for his family's safety, he decided to bite his lip and behave, in case it would give him more freedom.

"Hey, Osborn! Clean this for me", Taskmaster sat in a chair, eating some chips. After he was done, dropped trashes on the floor.

"I'm busy", Norman answered, reorganizing the cabinet. At Oscorp, he hated if things were out of order. And even if the lab was a poor copy of his, it was not an exception.

"I guess I didn't say clearly enough. Clean this mess!"

"And I said I'm busy! And besides, I'm not your maid."

Tapping his fingers against his sword, Taskmaster stood up. Then, he walked behind Norman...and pushed him violently against the wall, grabbing his sleeves.

"Look, you snooty braggart! You might be rich and powerful but here, I suggest you think twice what you let out that piehole of yours. Since we all know what might happen if things get too messy..."

"Alright, fine! I get it! Let me go", Norman yanked himself free, straightening his jacket.

"Good. You are starting to piss me off. If I were in charge, I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago", Taskmaster answered.

"You are still free to do do. Just open that door and let me leave. Then you all can go back to your pathetic criminal lives."

"Hah hah, you are amusing. Well, I have to take care of something and when I get back, I want this place to shine that even the sun comes the second. And if that's not the case...", Taskmaster backed to the door, keeping his eyes on Norman. "You don't wanna know."

After the door was locked, Norman sighed and cleaned the floor from trashes. Taskmaster teased him whenever he had a chance, forcing to do some very unpleasant chores. Even though Norman wanted to strangle him, but he tried to keep his temper in check.

 _I'm not going crazy. I'm not..._

Walking to his bed, Norman sat down, lifted the blanket and grabbed Harry's sweater. Rubbing it, he sighed again. Morbius had not returned since he went to deliver his message. According to calculations, it was about four days ago.

 _Son..._

Norman wanted to believe that Harry was okay but he could never be sure until gets the answer. But what if Morbius lied to him and his son was really dead? Then nothing would keep him going.

 _Calm down Norman, Harry is strong. He will manage. After all, he has done so before..._

But despite trying to think positively, worry troubled his mind. Fatherhood is not an easy thing, that Norman had learned during these years. Especially when your kid is a teenager and you're a single father. It takes more than gives, at least that's how the older Osborn felt. How many mistakes he had done and how many fights he and Harry have been through.

 _And now I'm stuck in here...I have to get out, find him and apologize. I can't give up._

Standing up, Norman walked to the door, putting his ear against it. He couldn't hear anything.

 _I think they are gone..._

After making sure that no one heard, Norman continued fixing the lock. He was able to access through the security system but breaking it was a different and hard process. He hoped that eventually would be able to control when the door opens since the lock was built on electricity. And apparently, technology wasn't Morbius's strong suits.

 _Luckily my intelligence is still there, even if the rollercoaster of emotions gets in the way..._

But Norman had to work slowly, so that wouldn't get caught. He had already taken a huge risk while operating when he wasn't sure was he filmed or not. But desires to see his boy and escaping were too strong. He was willing to put his own life at risk to make it happen.

 _One step at a time. That's it, one of the cables is down. So if I put these two together..._

During his time here, Norman had plenty of time to think about his life. If he and Octavius would have gotten along, any of these would have ever happened. But...he would still possibly be careless and cold towards Harry.

 _Like my bastard father. And I never want to be like him._

And what will happen when this whole mess is over and everything is back to normal? At first, leaving New York and everything behind sounded a ridiculous idea. Despite that Oscorp tower might be gone, but his company is still there. And Harry just joined the Academy and his grades had gotten better. His friends and life were here...but Norman felt emptiness. He wanted to raise his only child in a safe place, without any threats. Although Harry was almost an adult...but still. When Norman first suggested this, Harry had been very hesitant. He even said that could live at Parkers if his father wanted to take some time to clear his thoughts.

 _"Dad, it's fine! Take some time off and have a long trip or something. Parkers can take care of me."_

 _"No Harry. As much as I like Peter and his aunt, I can't possibly force them to take such a huge responsibility. And besides, what kind of father would I be if I left you here?"_

 _"I know, but..."_

 _"Look, son. I have not decided anything yet. I'm just thinking about what is best for our family. And even if we did go, you can always call Peter and see your friends during the holidays, etc."_

 _"But you are talking as if we were leaving! And I don't want to! My life is here!"_

 _"Calm down. As I said, it's only a possibility. I promise to think of your feelings as well. But remember that I only want to protect you. And sometimes it means making hard decisions."_

 _"Yes, Dad..."_

Shaking his head, Norman felt a bit ashamed. Maybe he was too demanding...he didn't want to pressure or force Harry. He simply wanted to show that he would not be pushed aside again. From now on, his son's needs would always come first, business meetings and contracts would have to wait. He wanted to be a total opposite of Ambrose and be a loving and caring parent to his offspring.

 _I only wish it were that easy..._

Spotting something in his eye corner, Norman lifted his gaze towards it. A little black spider was climbing up the wall. Seeing it made the man think of Peter's role in this. His son's best friend was Spider-Man...without their Spider-Verse adventures, he would have never discovered it. Would it have been a good thing? After all, he didn't reveal the truth to anyone, not even Harry. Again, he ignored his son. But then again...

* * *

 _"I already know Peter."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Wow...thanks, Norman."_

 _Thanks? How lame it sounded after the news Peter just received. His best friend's father had known his identity for some time but had not said a word about it. Of course, Peter was a bit surprised how Norman suddenly remembered The Goblin, Octavius...but had not paid much attention to it. What a great favor._

 _How could I have missed that?'_

 _"Uhh...sir?", Peter began as Norman had his back against him._

 _"Yes, Peter?", Norman asked, without turning around._

 _"Well, I was just thinking...why?"_

 _"Why? What do you mean?"_

 _"Your reaction I mean. How can you be so calm after all this?", Peter wondered._

 _"What did you expect me to do then?", Norman turned around, watching the young man._

 _"Well, I guess I was waiting for a bit stronger reaction. You did me a great favor I can never repay."_

 _"I do not expect such a thing", Norman shook his head. "You helped me, I helped you. So I think we are good."_

 _"Maybe...but if we look at this a bit closer, I think saying thanks is not enough. There are way too many questions I wanna ask and things I wanna say."_

 _Looking at his so-called son, Norman could recognize those demanding features through the red mask which protected its carrier's face. At first, he was going to protest...he had already said what he wanted and thought that would do. But maybe he and Peter needed to have this conversation. Deep inside he had planned to do it but somehow, it was so hard._

 _"Perhaps you're right...since, in reality, there are things I need to say too. Very well, I accept your request."_

 _"Thanks, Mr. Osborn", Peter smiled and was about to sit down when Norman stopped him._

 _"But there is one condition. I don't wanna say these things to Spider-Man but Peter instead. Since that one is who I know the most."_

 _Obeying, Peter grabbed his mask with his hand. Even if the duo wasn't strangers to each other...but this situation was a bit awkward._

 _You can do this Peter._

 _Taking a deep breath, Peter pulled his mask off, revealing his face. Norman watched as the teen shook his hair away. It was so hard to believe that Spider-Man had been right under his nose all this time...but he had never even considered the connection between Peter._

 _"Right...", the teen muttered. "Where do we start?"_

 _"I'm not sure. Do you wanna say something first?", Norman asked, knowingly avoiding the first move which Peter noticed._

 _"Actually, yes. And that's saying I'm sorry."_

 _"You're sorry? What for?", Norman got surprised._

 _"For all the troubles I caused. I wish I could take them back, but..."_

 _"My boy, you have done nothing wrong. I get that you feel guilty but I understand the situation you are in. I would be very selfish if I didn't."_

 _"But how can you treat me like nothing ever happened?! Harry fell into a coma because of me! Or can you say that I had nothing to do with it?"_

 _"You want me to be honest? Yes, I did blame Spider-Man, not Peter Parker. Since the latter is my son's best friend. Friend, who has always been there for him, no matter what. And that is above anything else", Norman explained._

 _"Yes, but friends are not supposed to hurt each other. Think about The Goblin for example! It was made from my DNA. And it made Harry suffer in the most painful way. I wouldn't be surprised if never recovers."_

 _"I think that it was only my fault I got transformed. I let my guard down and Octavius used the opportunity to avenge. You were just a victim like Harry. Victims by my scheming hand."_

 _"Sir, you can't possibly blame yourself for everything. You made mistakes too, but it didn't give Ock the right to destroy you like that. And even drag your family along..."_

 _"Well, we can't change the past. We just have to learn from it."_

 _"M-hmmm, but I still need to talk about the Anti-Venom. It nearly killed Harry. I can never forgive myself that he had to put himself in danger. Since if I hadn't gotten there in time..."_

 _Closing his eyes, Norman tried his best to avoid remembering the moment when he first heard about the incident and the insanely dangerous trick his boy did to save everyone. When they were reunited, Osborns had a long conversation about everything and it washed all that bitterness and pain away which had harassed their relationship for a long time. Now they were closer than ever and Harry had proved to be mature enough to have his own adventures at the Academy. But it wouldn't have ever happened without Peter's courage and unswerving faith for a better tomorrow._

 _He's just too kind to see that. He showed me how to accept my son as himself. And what a great emotion love is...I could never hide it anymore. It seems that these nightmares are finally over._

 _"Peter, listen to me. We all have been through such horrible things. But Harry and I are doing better than ever now. We talked things over and I'm doing my best to repay my actions to him and be a better father. Trust me, you don't have to be worried about us. In the end, I was the one who estimated wrong and let him join without any experience. If I could go back in time, I would deny it and train him more."_

 _One of my many mistakes...looks like I still have a lot to make up for. Even to myself._

 _"Have you still told him that you knew about me?", Peter asked._

 _"Yes, we talked about that too. Sure it was a bit of shock at first but when I explained that I wanted you boys to handle this by yourselves, he eventually understood. And he's not mad at either of us", Norman smiled._

 _"That's a relief. I don't want to keep any secrets from him anymore."_

 _"I know you won't. It's something I even expect. We can't hide things from him ever again."_

 _"You can be sure I won't", Peter put his fist against his chest. Nodding in approval, Norman's face turned sad._

 _"But now, I think it's my turn to speak. And..."_

 _"And?", Peter waited as Norman tried to find the right words._

 _You can do this Norman._

 _"Well. It's not easy for me to say this, but...if someone here has to apologize, then that's' me. I was the one who hunted you for years, made Octavius bitter and put you boys and your friends in great danger. I was a horrible man and even more a horrible father. And how childish I was when I thought that being a hero was the most important thing to do after I got cured. I realized only then that it was not. I should have been there for Harry and make things up to him. But even if I didn't want to, I ignored him again as a reward for how he waited for me all those months..._

 _Listening, Peter felt sad grip squeezing his heart. He remembered too well Harry sitting on the roof...blaming him and waiting for his father to return._

 _He is suffering...how much he and Harry are the same._

 _"And I can still hear that voice in my head...how I was ready to hurt him. I was ready to kill my own flesh and blood as that monster! I left him to drown, made you Carnage instead...just because I felt he wasn't worthy enough. Was ready to turn the whole city into goblins. The Spider-Verse, Vulture's attack, how I left him to face Octavius and like that's not enough but Harry almost got to be the next goblin since I didn't have a cure for him back then. I can never forget his panicked face...how could I have been so cruel?!", Norman clenched his fists as they were shaking a little._

 _Peter wasn't sure what he should do. Comfort? Admit those things they were actually true? Ignore the whole thing?_

 _Great...I can't find the right words. Either way, I would be lying._

 _"Mr. Osborn, I..."_

 _"I know what you are trying to say...but I seriously don't want any pity or comfort since I don't deserve it. But the fact is that thanks to you, Harry and I solved our problems. You cured me and I probably wouldn't have recovered without your help. The Goblin and Anti-Venom are gone, thanks to your hard work and selflessness. And that's something I can't thank you enough. Keeping your identity to myself it's the least I can do, even if you would deserve much more."_

 _"I never ask for a reward", Peter reminded. "I simply help people because I want to, not because of gifts or prizes. Your heart is much more important than the credit yo get. That's what my uncle taught me."_

 _"Wise words", Norman smiled a little._

 _Wiser than I can ever possibly be. How foolish of me._

 _"Yeah, they sure are. But you should remember, you have always supported my friendship with Harry. And now, you are helping me to regain my powers."_

 _And that's the best thing you could ever do._

 _"I'm honored you think like that. I have always liked you, Peter. You are a very noble young man. I couldn't have asked a better friend to my son._

 _"You aren't bad yourself either", Peter smiled and stood up. "But now, we must hurry. We don't have much time."_

 _Agreeing, Norman got up as well. Before putting his mask on, Peter began._

 _"Mr. Osborn...I mean Norman. Thank you."_

 _Smiling a little, Norman looked over his shoulder._

 _"You're welcome Spider-Man...I mean Peter."_

* * *

Smiling at this conversation, Norman was surprised how mature and wise Peter had grown. He had known the boy for years but could have never guessed his biggest secret.

 _Those two boys sure make my life more interesting._

Sudden steps stopped Norman's brainstorm. Putting everything back and wiping his fingerprints away, he took fast steps behind the table and sat down. Soon, the door opened and Morbius came in.

"Ah, nice to see you again Mr. Osborn. I bet everything has gone well while I was away?"

"Sure thing", Norman answered quietly. He tried to avoid mocking.

"Well", Morbius put the box on the table. "I have some news for you. Firstly, I got an order to put you to work. There were some delays in the delivery but now it has arrived so there's no need to wait anymore."

"Delivery?", Norman raised an eyebrow. "What delivery?"

"Ah", Morbius shook his finger, taking the sheet off and revealing what he was holding. A glass box...and what was inside it, Norman recognized them pretty well.

"How...but those are...!"

"Oh, so you have already seen these? Well, now that's interesting. Since these minerals were only recently found."

"I-I see. No, I have not", Norman lied, noticing how Morbius had no clue that he knew about those stones already.

 _This is my chance._

"Where...where did you get those?"

"You don't have to bother yourself with that information. But your first job is to examine these carefully and make a proper report of your findings. Got it?"

"What exactly you are expecting me to find, then?"

"I trust you are smart enough to discover that by yourself. And like I told you before, no games. Otherwise, the consequences won't be pretty."

"Right...", Norman sighed, taking the box. As he saw Morbius leaving, he opened his mouth.

"Wait! "There's..."

"Yes?", Morbius turned around.

"I was just...nah, never mind."

Looking confused, Morbius left, leaving Norman alone.

 _So they don't know that I know about these...what did Peter say? Special abilities...maybe they will help me to escape. But still..._

 _-o-o-o-_

"Is Osborn working?", Kraven sat in the office.

"Yes", Morbius closed the door behind him. "I seriously need a drink among this babysitting. You want anything?"

"Nah, I was just dropping by", Kraven stood up. "Must get back before Octavius returns.

"Speaking of...where is he? Wasn't he suppose...?"

"Yeah yeah", Kraven put a piece of gum in his mouth. "But he's so obsessed with our lovely bug and the little Osborn pipsqueak that hardly sees anything else. I just don't get his line of thoughts."

"As If somebody does", Morbius answered sarcastically. "We'll see will this whole plot even work..."

"If not, I'm making sure he will hear of it! Btw, where is that creature of yours?"

"It's ..around. Look weren't you supposed to go?" Morbius spat. Rolling his eyes, Kraven left.

"Show-off", Morbius muttered, took a position and decided to have a nice nap.

 _-o-o-o-_

Later that evening, Norman had done some research on the stones but decided to keep the information to himself. Octavius's allies were so stupid that they wouldn't notice If he's bluffing. At least he hoped so.

 _And when I'm gonna get my hands on that octopus...I'm gonna...!_

Groaning made Norman stop. Grunting, he turned to see Taskmaster who stood in the corner.

"What are you looking at?! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well someone has to keep an eye on you. Trust me, I would certainly do anything else than watch your pathetic face."

"As if your one were perfect..."

"Are you mocking me, Osborn?", Taskmaster took steps closer. Norman didn't answer.

"Very well. Since you're thinking you're so smart, what if..."

"Leave him be Taskmaster", Morbius walked in, yawning. "I take care of here."

"Whatever. This atmosphere started to be too stinky in here anyway", the cloaked villain snorted and disappeared into the shadows.

"So have you done any progress yet?", Morbius asked.

"Some...these stones seem to be very rare. But I can continue working", Norman answered.

"Good. That's all for now. Dinner will arrive shortly", Morbius did his move again, walking towards the entrance. Feeling how this uncertainty was crushing him, Norman couldn't hold it back anymore. Covering his face with his hand, he leaned against the table and trembled. Stopping, Morbius looked over his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"I can't take this anymore! Days after another in this darkness, without any information..."

Looking at his miserable hostage a bit, Morbius shook his head.

"Well, I actually have something to show you. I was just testing how cooperative you were", the villain snapped his fingers and at the same second, the octobot appeared from a hatch in the wall.

"What...?!", Norman stared as it stopped next to Morbius.

"I sent this little fellow out to gather some information. And it found something pretty interesting. At least I think you will find it useful."

Waiting, Norman watched as the octobot connected itself into the system and opened the screen. And Morbius was right about the result.

"Oh thank god...", Norman covered his mouth with his hand as saw his son on the screen. Harry looked straight towards the camera, the began to run. The former CEO looked closely at how his boy ran across the city, then across the park until stopped as dumped against the chain-link fence.

"Told you to be patient", Morbius leaned against the wall. But Norman was focusing too much on the video that didn't hear him. He walked in front of the screen, putting his hand against it.

 _"If you wanna fight, don't think I'm gonna give up that easily! Well, what are you waiting for?! Come and get me!"_

"Tough boy", Morbius ate some snacks. "After the accident, he just gets up on his feet."

"Yes...", Norman nodded, not turning his gaze from his son, who clenched his fists.

 _"What...what do you want from me?! Can Ock see mee through this?! If he can, tell him to go to hell, free Dad and turn New York back to normal at once! Or else he will be very sorry! Hey, come back! Tell where Dad is!",_ Harry started running as the octobot backed away, but stopped when his name was called.

 _"Harold!"_

 _Wait a minute, was that...?!,_ Norman thought as the video ended and the lights went back on.

"So...", Morbius started. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get a straight contact with him but hopefully this will ease your mind, even for some time."

"Where...where was this taken?", Norman asked. "And how do I know you're not bluffing?"

"You are still doubting? Give me a break...", Morbius opened the computer screen. "Here's your proof. I tracked your son by using his DNA and his whereabouts were located in Boston."

"Boston?! But why Harry would be there?"

"How would I know what runs in his mind? But I did what you asked and didn't hurt him. I could have, I admit it. But since you have improved your behavior, I decided to keep my part of the deal. I hope this same line will continue."

"I...I appreciate you won't punish Harry due to my mistakes. I'm so glad to see that he was okay. I just hope I would be able to talk to him directly. I would give anything...", Norman sighed. Morbius didn't answer.

"But as I said, this made me feel better. I continue working. Thank you."

"Sounds good. And no delays", Morbius walked to the door. "And oh...I let you keep that video. Just to keep your motivation up", he left, leaving the thinking prisoner alone.

 _That voice...I hope I'm only imagining but..._

Putting the video on, Norman watched it again. Seeing his son being okay eased his pain a little. But he was more worried about one tiny detail.

 _"Harold!"_

Scrolling the tape back and forth, Norman was sure now. There was no doubt...only one person sounded like this.

 _My father...he's gotten out of the mental hospital! He is one of the few people knowing Harry's real name. But this doesn't make sense...how would he have tracked him down and if he has..._

Walking in circles, Norman held his head. If Ambrose was back, he would do anything. He was so furious back then that would certainly use Harry as a way to avenge.

 _What can I do, what can I do?! I have to do something! Octavius and my father out there can't be a good thing. I have to protect my family from them! But how if I'm stuck in here?!_

Stopping, Norman closed his eyes and tried to remain calm.

 _Be realistic Norman. Boys know how crazy Ambrose is. They will find a way to outsmart him. I'm sure of it. I will continue working with my plan...panicking isn't helping. I will escape as soon as I get a chance. Remember what you told Harry in the letter...be strong and have faith._

Grabbing the minerals, Norman wondered where Octavius needed these. But deep inside wasn't sure did he even wanna know.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Good, just as I thought. Heh, that stupid Normie...no, nothing for you! Yes, continue as I ordered. And don't screw up", Ock shut his screen and looked at the icy city under him.

 _So good to be back...you can maybe leave The Big Apple, but it won't leave from you._

Turning around and walking into the shadows, Octavius patted his pocket, smiling evilly.

 _And soon everything will be even better. Way better..._


	32. Guess Who's Gotta Conflict?

_*The Hudson River*_

 _"I see…so this is where Ock kept his hideout",_ Kid Arachnid held his nose. _"Jeez, what a dump!"_

 _"Heh, you're sure right about that",_ Spider-Man answered as they dove towards the underwater lab.

 _"Well, at least the environment matches his personality. As dirty, messy and fuzzy."_

 _"Ha ha ha, very funny! But hey, there the lab is! Or at least what's left. Let's go."_

Swimming faster, the duo soon came to the surface. Taking their helmets off, they looked around.

"Okay…", Miles began. "So, what's the plan?"

"Trying simply find anything useful. Come on", Peter walked through the tunnel, which was actually in pretty good shape.

"How can these walls be so clean? I mean no ice or anything."

"Well you know Ock. Loves to tease others without getting his own hands dirty", Peter answered. Walking side by side, the two spiders listened to the silence.

"Creepy…", Miles shivered.

"Yeah, ", Peter answered…

 _"Well, since you put it that way…you're right. What does a poor guy like you understand anyway? You don't even have a father to look up to."_

 _"Yeah, you are right. Without your stupid alter ego, I wouldn't have ever suffered! Dad was turned into The Goblin because of Spider-Man!"_

 _"And I helped him return to normal! Twice! Without me, your father would be on the moon right now! But obviously, you are way too naive to understand it, or any of this!"_

 _"Well, it's nice to know you do! You…you piteous wannabe! Do you really think you're a hero?! Kept the secret from me for years! Even Jameson laughs at you!"_

 _"If that's the way you think…then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."_

Noticing his friend's quiet mood, Miles sighed. It was obvious that the argument with Harry roasted Peter. But he didn't show it.

 _I can see he is sad…should I ask something?_

"Hey, Pete…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"Yes?", Peter wondered. "What is it?"

"Uhh…", Miles wasn't sure what to say. This was so personal.

"Okayyy…", Peter passed him. Following, Miles kept chatting.

"I wonder...why does Ock do all this? After everything you have done for him?"

"I wish I could answer. I honestly thought he was ready to put the past behind. But looks like I was wrong..."

"Guess we'll never know. Do you think he has regrets at all?", Miles wondered.

"Who knows. At least I hope so...", Peter answered.

* * *

 _"And remember, there is always a way Ock!"_

 _Starting to web away, Peter was ready to go, when..._

 _"Parker, wait!"_

 _Landing to the ground, Peter looked over his shoulder as his former or present enemy or whatever he liked to call himself, walked to him._

 _"What is it now? I really must be on my way..."_

 _"Just keep quiet for once! I have one thing to ask."_

 _"And what that might be...?"_

 _"Well, don't you ever get tired of this? I mean that annoying courage and everlasting kindness."_

 _"Why should I get? Those are the things I fight for. You should try goodness for once Ock. Changing the perspective can do miracles."_

 _"Easy for you to say. But you said there is always a way. What did you mean by that?", Ock asked._

 _"I simply meant that anyone can make changes if they really want to. There are always better ways than causing troubles for everyone."_

 _"Perhaps...but what if you are wrong this time?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Can't you use your thinking?! What if, despite faith...you can't make a difference?"_

 _"Are you referring to yourself or speaking generally?", Spider-Man asked as Ock turned his back to him._

 _"Never...never mind. Just hop on already", he began to walk away._

 _"Look Ock, I know you aren't the easiest person. But I honestly believe you can use your brains for good. If you only would allow it."_

 _"It's not that simple...it's not easy to fight against your nature. It's against humanity."_

 _"But people make mistakes. We all do."_

 _"Yeah yeah. But it's not that...it's more about...", Ock muttered. Listening, Spidey crossed his hands._

 _"Are you...are you afraid you won't be yourself anymore if you change?"_

 _"Of course not you brainless bug! But I just...urh! Would you mind and get out of my sight?! This stuff is disgusting to talk about, especially with you."_

 _"As you wish. But think about what I said", Peter left. Watching after him, Ock squeezed his bleeding fists._

 _"Always a way..._ "

* * *

"Wow, well now I get it why Ock helped you to destroy the dome. Maybe he has a conscience, at least even a small one", Miles said after hearing the story.

"Maybe indeed. If he could just listen to it for once", Peter answered, soon noticing the familiar room in front of them. "Hey, we're here! Come on!"

Running into the room, boys began to look around. For Miles, this everything was so new that he didn't know what exactly they were looking for.

"What are we looking for?"

"As I said, anything useful which will help us to locate the notes."

"But are you sure they aren't at The Triskelion? I mean you did say they went missing during the freezing."

"I honestly don't know. But I'm sure Ock has made some of his own copies", Peter examined an old rusty closet.

"Hmm…so if I were Ock, where would I keep anything secret?", Miles stepped back…and hit his leg against something on the floor.

"Hey…what now?!", Peter stared at when the whole room turned green.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!"

Waiting for the worst, boys watched as the light circled the cables of the room, then landed in front of the broken flat screen. And like a miracle, it went on.

"Wow! Well done Miles!", Peter opened the screen. "It looks like there is still some electricity left so that we can use this. Let's see has Ock done something recently", he began to scan.

"But doesn't he have a password or anything?"

"If he had, we wouldn't have been able to get through. And I can see this is the place where Crossbones picked the files before sending them to Ock in that weird room we found earlier."

"Looks like it", Miles rubbed his chin. "Think there's a secret passageway from here to there?"

"Gotta be. And if I'm correct…", Peter walked to the closet, pushing it aside. "Yep, just as I thought."

"Cool…", Miles walked in front of the hole, revealing a tunnel filled with slime and rusty water. "Or more likely eww…"

"Told ya", Spidey covered the hole. "But in any case, we weren't able to find anything from here. Darn…"

"Should we go to Oscorp then? We are starting to run out of options."

"I bet there are other places as well. That golden building is not the only place in this city", Peter grunted, shutting the screen.

"But…hey wait up…Peter!", Miles began when Peter passed him, starting to walk. Suddenly, he lost it.

"PETER!"

"What?!", Peter hissed, turning around.

"Look, you have to stop this! You can maybe lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about…the fight between you and Harry I'm talking about! I can see you are sad because of it. And you two must make peace before this affects everyone in our team", Miles said seriously.

"And what are you wanting me to do? I just can't abandon others even if Harry demands so. He needs to understand that everyone is as valuable."

"Well…", Miles muttered. "I don't think he demanded anything like that. He just chose what's natural. I would have done the same thing with my Mom."

"And leave your friends? I doubt it. But Harry just can't understand…"

"That's because he is still learning how to become a hero. He really looks up to you Pete. You've gotta be there for him."

"I have tried, believe me. But sometimes even the greatest friends fight."

"Of course they do. But to be honest…I think you were a bit too harsh on him."

"Oh, I was harsh?! He hurt my feelings as well!"

"But you lost your temper first, didn't you? I'm not trying to accuse you or anything, but please, try to make peace with him. For everyone's sake."

"Look Miles…", Peter faced his friend. "It's not that easy. And besides…"

"Besides…?", Miles repeated. "Besides...what?"

Remaining silent, Peter felt how Miles's words burned his innermost. True, he was the one who lost it. But not because he thought his bff was selfish. Not at all. In reality, Peter admired Harry's attitude…since deep inside, would choose just like him. But wasn't able to admit it…at least not out loud.

 _I was just so jealous…that I don't have his courage. You are pathetic Peter._

"N-nothing", Peter smiled a little.

"You sure?", Miles assured.

"Yeah…look. I appreciate your concern and I promise to try to talk to Harry when this mess is over. But Ock is already one step ahead and now that Alex is in the hospital, we don't have brains in our group. We gotta find Connors's notes, maybe they will help to reveal why Ock wants them and what is his main goal. Subzero X could mean that it's something nastier than ice…but I can't think of what."

"I guess that sounds logical. But is not a shame to show your feelings. Just don't let your heart harden because of this case. I'm sure Harry thinks the same."

"We can only hope…but anyway! I think we should try to find Crossbones and have a word with him."

"But why? What would he know about this?"

"Something tells me he has something to do with this case. After what Ock did to him, turning into a lizard and all…I don't find it very natural that they would work together", Peter looked suspiciously.

"Maybe…but are you sure he's just not frozen like the rest?", Miles wondered.

"We don't have much choice but try to find out. And for now, just between you and me…I think the whole flash drive thing was just part of Ock's silly game."

"You think so? But it also worked pretty well if you ask me."

"Of course, but it was just to buy more time. I believe there never was anything real. Maybe he planned to have fun with us. I started to doubt it when Alex got hurt. After that, nothing has happened."

"But what about Norman's kidnap, his father's photos, Toomes's shooting? Stealing the minerals? I don't know Peter…they simply can't be meaningless."

"They are not. But maybe I'm just imagining things. Let's just hunt that Crossbones down so that we get forward."

"If you say so. But one more thing."

"Yes?"

"What do you think Harry's grandfather has to do with this?"

"How come?"

"Flash said they could be working together. And those photos rise his creepiness."

"I wish I could answer...", Peter sighed, feeling now really ashamed of how he mocked Harry. As if it were his fault his whole kin was nuts.

"Well, there's no point to feel unsure now. Come on, let's go and find that Crossy!", Miles ran to the corridor, followed by his friend. But suddenly, they stopped.

"Hey, did you feel that?!", Miles asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like…", Peter continued.

"SPIDER-SENSE!"

That was all that boys managed to do before they got an electric shock from the water. Falling on the ground, they both lay unconscious, bodies still shaking. Soon, steps approached the duo and somebody stopped to look at them, grinning.

 _Heh heh heh that was so easy. Let's see what fun we can arrange…!_

 _-o-o-o-_

Pushing the doors open, Harry flew to the lab. When he landed down, he took his helmet furiously off, slamming it on the table.

"Umm, Harry!", Flash and Toomes sneaked quickly after him as the doors automatically closed.

"Spoiled little rich boy…who does he think he is?!", Harry rambled, taking his armor off. Then, he grabbed his backpack and took his stuff out.

"Hey, would you calm down perhaps? This rampaging isn't exactly helping…"

"He thinks I'm selfish and childish…hah! I would like him to go through the same shit I had to carry for months! And he has nerves to blame me for everything…", Harry muttered, like not hearing his friends at all. Rolling his eyes, Flash walked to him, giving a quick smack in the face.

"Wakey wakey Osborn! I'm talking to you!"

"Ouch…", Harry held his cheek. "Why did you hit me?!"

"To cool you down. You need to stay calm."

"Calm?! How can I be calm when my so-called best friend insults me?!"

"Pete didn't mean to insult you. He's just so stressed, that's all."

"Ooh, right…and that gives him the reason to snap at me. He has no idea how I feel!", Harry spat.

"Maybe not completely, but Peter is really trying to help us all. You could be more thankful", Flash answered.

"Hah, I have helped him several times! But he does not want to save Dad, only wants to leave him in Ock's hands! And when I dare to argue against that fact, he gets mad! And I should understand him?!"

"Of course we all want to save your father, but we have to work together. If we are fighting, then Ock gets exactly what he wants. And if he indeed has your Pops, we can't take any risks."

Biting his lip, Harry turned his head away. Flash's face irritated him more than he knew.

 _None of you understands…you don't know what it is like to lose your parent. Over and over again…_

"And I think you should remember what's most important Harry. Fighting, or working together? Seriously, we almost got shot by your crazy Gramps. So no offense in any way, but your family is a bit…out of the line", Flash said.

 _"Flash…",_ Toomes whispered.

Not answering, Harry rubbed Norman's helmet. Was he too demanding? Of course, Peter needed to think of others as well.

 _"How…how can you be so selfish?!"_

 _"You heard me, Harry! The whole city is in danger and all we should think of is just your family!"_

 _"Arrhh…why you have to act so childishly?! Of course, you think we should put you first! The famous Osborns…only rich people matters. Just forget the rest of us!"_

 _"I'm so sorry pal, but if we start looking for someone to blame, Norman does not have a very good reputation."_

 _"At least my success and reputation is built all by myself and not by using Daddy's ugly looking suits! You spoiled little rich boy!"_

 _"Yeah, maybe you're right! But as you can see, I have managed just fine. I have friends, unlike you!"_

"No…he's wrong!", Harry suddenly slammed his fist against the wall. "Peter has no right to judge me! He has his aunt! She was never away! Unlike my Dad!"

"Yes, but the fact is that sometimes, heroes must make sacrifices. And since you're part of the Academy, you must help others first. Your Dad can wait and it won't kill him to spend some time in the real world. It does good for your relationship to be separated for some time. And I'm not trying to insult him or anything", Flash said. "Harry, we need your help. Please."

Squeezing the edge of the table with his fists, Harry was fuming with anger. His defense mechanism went on whenever someone dared to mock his father or their bond. Norman was away for so many months and Harry had almost given up before got him back. Flash or Peter or anyone could never understand that emptiness, horror, and panic he felt back then.

* * *

 _"Are you sure you should go?", Harry held the helmet as his father put his armor on._

 _"I'm afraid I must. Fury asked for my help to locate Octavius down since he escaped after our last encounter. He had found a file called The Sinister Six and since Connors is missing, I must give them a hand."_

 _"But why would you have to do that?! There are plenty of agents at S.H.I.E.L.D! And Spider-Man and his teammates as well."_

 _"But I know Octavius better than them. And this is a good opportunity to prove I'm indeed cured."_

 _"I just don't understand why you would have to show it to the whole world", Harry crossed his hands. "I thought that only my opinion mattered…"_

 _"Of course it does", Norman assured. "And I'm not doing this because I wanna sound some hero of the day or anything. I simply wanna make sure he's locked up so that we are safe. I'm doing this because of you."_

 _"If you say so…", Harry sighed. "But promise to be quick and be careful. Please, Dad!"_

 _"Cross my heart", Norman lifted his hand and smiled. Then, he hugged his boy._

 _"And as for you…I want you to do your homework and don't stay up for too long. Okay?"_

 _Nodding a little, Harry watched when Norman walked to the window and began to fly. Before he sped up, he turned around and waved. Waving back, the teen followed as the Iron Patriot slowly disappeared into the night. Sighing, Harry headed back to their penthouse apartment._

 _"I hope nothing happens…"_

 _Hours passed by very slowly. Sitting in the kitchen, Harry ate and stared at the watch._

 _"What's taking him so long?! Dad promised to be quick…"_

 _A sudden knock interrupted him. Looking over his shoulder, Harry spotted Spider-Man behind the kitchen window, who pointed to open it. Raising an eyebrow, the younger Osborn did so and let the web-slinger in._

 _"Spider-Man? What are you doing here?", Harry went into confusion as the hero gazed at him._

 _"Evening Harry. I'm afraid I have some very bad news…"_

 _Staring, Harry's heart started racing._

 _"What are you talking about?! Weren't you on that same mission with Dad?! Why hasn't he returned yet?! Is everything okay?!"_

 _Not answering, Spider-Man suggested that Harry opens the TV. And when he did…dropped the remote control as saw how the very familiar armored greenie was lifted from the river._

 _"No…! It can't be…!", Harry retreated against the table. "When did…how…?! WHY?!"_

 _"There was an accident…and Norman…he let his guard down and uhh…"_

 _"This can't be happening…NO!", Harry screamed. "NOT AGAIN!"_

 _"I'm so sorry Harry. If there's anything I can do…", Spider-Man said._

 _"Is he…in The Helcarrier?"_

 _"Yes. And I'm afraid that's not all. Connors said that it's hard to reverse the mutation process. Your father…he's more goblin than human now."_

 _Feeling like he was going to die, Harry couldn't hold back his tears. Spider-Man tried to offer his comfort, but the broken boy wanted to be alone. Only later that evening, Harry grabbed his phone, dialing the number._

 _"Pete…please come over! Dad…he's The Goblin again!"_

* * *

"And besides, Peter needs our support. He fights for everyone at the Academy so we can't make his burden harder by acting like five-year-olds…"

"BE QUIET!", Harry suddenly snapped out of his painful memories. "Just be quiet!"

Staring, Flash and Toomes backed away as Harry approached them.

"The Academy and the Academy…do you really think I care about some damn school right now?! My Dad is in real-life danger and I'm the only one who is willing to help him!"

"Look, Harry…", Flash tried.

"Think about Peter, we are selfish…have you lost your family Flash?! Has Ock a grudge against you?! NO!"

"Well, not exactly, but…!"

"You are just like Peter…always thinking your way to live is the absolute truth! Well, I'm not like you! I have a father who I happened to love and I will save him first! No matter what you say!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, chill out dude! No need to lose your temper!", Flash raised his voice.

"Don't tell me what to do under my roof! I hate this city! I hate its people! I hate that cursed school!", Harry threw the stuff on the floor from the table. "I only suffer here!"

"We understand, but…"

"No, you don't! None of you understands! Just leave me alone!", Harry turned around.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. Peter told to keep an eye on you", Flash answered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", Harry screamed, throwing his helmet unthinkingly towards his friends. "Get out of my house and don't come back! GET OUT!"

Obeying, Toomes and Flash disappeared out of the window as quickly as lightning. When he was left alone, Harry wiped the sweat away from his forehead, looking around this mess.

 _They won't understand…but I don't need them! I don't need anybody! I will save Dad if that's the last thing I do!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Uhh…", Peter blinked his eyes and tried to move. But he was tied up too tightly.

"Hey…what…huh?!"

"My head…uhh…", Miles opened his eyes as well. "Hey, why I can't move?!"

"I don't know…what happened? Where are we?", Peter looked around.

"Good question. Looks like we are tied up in some reddish nets…"

"Reddish nets?! Hold on a sec, I know these! So that means…!"

"Correct. Nice that you still remember my little traps."

Looking up, boys saw Kraven standing in front of them.

"Kraven…of course…", Spidey muttered.

"Nice to see you too buggy", Kraven knelt, grinning. "Missed me?"

"Not really…"

"Really? Well, that such a shame! I've been waiting for this ever since you defeated me at Oscorp. That bump still bugs me. Get it? Bugs!", Kraven rubbed his neck.

"You got what you deserved", Peter answered. "Now, what are you and Ock up to?!"

"Heh heh he! And what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Because I highly doubt you know the main goal. Ock never shares his main interests with someone. He is just using you."

"Aren't you clever…haven't figured out that much yourself either. And oh by the way, how is the Vulture doing?", Kraven grinned.

"Much better…you are a sick person, sick!", Peter spat. Seeing that made the baddie laugh sweetly.

"Ah hah hah…you are always so funny! Total shame the world can't hear more of it soon…"

"What do you mean?!", Miles stared. "What are you gonna do to us?!"

"Oh, nothing…just got an order to get you out of the way, or harden bullets as we speak. Octavius is not very pleased with your attempts. He wants to get the real game started."

"It would be easier if he just stops messing around with some stupid flash drives and tells straight what he wants! Like we aren't tired of this crap as well!"

"Well, you know him, likes to make the most of it. But anyway, soon I must be somewhere else so sorry that I can't stay to keep you company. It was nice seeing you bedbug", Kraven hit Spider-Man on his head and walked to the door. "And oh, I suggest you hold your breaths. You thank me later", he laughed and left.

"Hey come back, you idiot! Hey!", Miles yelled. "Darn…now what do we do?!"

"I think we are just about to find out…", Peter stared. "Look, this room is flooding all over!"

"Oh no…oh no…!", Miles yanked as the water was slowly filling the room. Now, boys were in big trouble.

"Yeah Miles…if we don't come up with something and fast…we are gonna drown!"

 _-o-o-o-_

Harry sat in the bed, eating some leftover pizza he had found from the fridge. It was funny to be back at home after a long time. Why he left in the first place…regretted it now.

 _I wish I never heard that conversation…_

Looking out of the window, Harry sighed when saw the icy Oscorp. Now, he wasn't even sure did he want to return there.

 _I don't know anything anymore…my whole life is a mess._

Shaking his head, Harry's eyes went on Norman's nightstand where sat two pictures of him. The first one was taken when he was a baby and another was one of his high school photos. No matter what had happened, but it was clear that his father loved him.

 _Oh, Dad…when do I see you? I miss you so much…_

Putting the lights off, Harry patted his pillow and yawned. Taking a nice position, he closed his eyes. The full moon pushed its lights in through the window and it was quiet.

 _I'm so tired…_

Yawning once more, Harry curled himself under the blanket. But he managed to enjoy this silence only about a minute or so before heard something which slammed his eyes wide open.

"Well well well, isn't that sweet. Doesn't it feel safe to sleep in Daddy's room?"

Heart beating, Harry looked over his shoulder. And when saw who was standing in the corner, made him jump up and hit his head against the ceiling. Grinning, Ock came into the light, eyeing the young man behind his glowing glasses.

"Good evening Harry! It's been a while."


	33. The Boy And The Beast

"Oh my god, oh my god...!", Miles tried to free himself as the water rose.

"This is not good...I can't move!", Spidey answered.

"We are gonna die...and I don't want to! I'm way too young!"

"Don't worry Miles, I'm sure we think of something! Remember, heroes will never panic..."

"Easy for you to say! But soon we are gonna be like catfishes or worse!"

"Uhh...", Peter bit his lip, not finding a proper answer. His panic meter had reached its first cracking spot.

 _Me and my great Parker luck!_

"Peter, what are you doing?! Now is not a good time for daydreaming!"

"Umm right. Well let me just try my communicator...", Peter tried to lift his hand, but failed.

"I bet our devices won't work under the water", Miles pointed.

"Oh really?", Peter asked sarcastically, examining the room quickly. Water was already covering their knees.

"This is not looking good indeed...find anything?!"

"I'm trying!"

As the room slowly flooded, the duo thought of every possible solution on how to escape. But Kraven had made sure it wasn't going to be easy.

"I can't spin my webs...if only...!", Miles tried. Looking at him gave Peter an idea.

"That's it...hey Miles! See that pipe on the other side of the wall?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that if you try to shoot and cover it with your webs, it might stop this flooding."

"Are you sure? But it's already in pretty bad shape! And if it breaks...the water will flood even faster!"

"We just have to try and hope for the best! Trust me, it's gonna be okay!", Peter encouraged. Feeling nervous, Miles yanked his hand and managed to move it a bit.

"I think...I think I got it!"

"Good! Now, remember to focus on the target! We have only one chance."

"If you say so...", Miles sighed. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Mm-hm...", Peter counted. "On my mark! One...!"

 _"Peter, I need you to remember this."_

 _"Yes Uncle Ben, what is it?"_

"Two...!"

 _"It's simple. No matter what happens in life, don't forget that there is always a way out. You just need to keep looking."_

 _"I will remember. Thanks, Uncle Ben!"_

"With great power comes great trying...", Peter muttered. "Okay...THREE!"

Obeying, Miles shot towards the pipe, luckily avoiding to make damage.

"One hole covered...next!"

"Bless my soul...", Miles's voice shattered, as he shot again. Another lucky one.

"I think you need must work faster...my waist is almost under the water!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!", Miles shot quicker. Suddenly, they heard echoing snap.

"Did you...did you hear that?!"

"I did. But what was it...?"

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't sound really good. My sense..."

"Not again...!"

"Maybe Kraven came back", Peter suggested. "Just ignore it! We only need one more shot!"

"Roger that", Miles made the last shot...and the pipe broke.

"OH NO!", boys screamed as the water flooded in twice as fast.

"HELP US!", Miles screamed, spitting water out of his mouth. "We are drowning here!"

"I should have known it was Kraven's trap! Me and my stupid ideas!", Peter held his head on the surface as must as he could.

"Help! Help!", Miles kept yelling. His body was paralyzed from the panic that didn't obey him.

"Hold on bud, I'm coming!", Peter tried to move but was tied up way too well.

"Mom! Help us! Somebody!", Miles coughed. "Please...!"

Realizing that he must act quickly, Peter took a deep breath, diving under the water. Yanking his hand, he slammed his communicator against the wall, and it went on for a moment before getting damaged by the water.

 _Hopefully, the automatic emergency signal left..._

Pushing his head to the surface again, Peter coughed. But since Miles was shorter than him, he was in big trouble.

"Pete...I can't...hold...!", he managed to say, before disappeared out of sight.

"No! MILES!", Peter screamed, taking a deep breath and diving as well. He was able to see how Miles fell to the bottom. Feeling how his lungs were about to explode, Spidey...

 _"SLAM!"_

Taking a hit on his head by a heavy box that fell from the shelf, Peter lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was his motionless friend...

 _I have never felt so much happiness. Despite I should be in pain...but I feel quite good. Am I hallucinating? Am I dead? Out of my mind? I don't know. But I_ _remember everything now. That day when I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. I didn't know much but wanted to learn. I was edgy, curious and smart. Do you know what I mean?_ _And if I compare myself to where I stand now...wow, what a difference. Or is it?_ _Hate and evilness. Love and goodness. Which path you are willing to take? Sometimes I wonder, is the answer what your heart tells you, or something else. Deepest desires? Our realistic decisions? Yes, i_ _t is said your destiny cannot be changed. This fact I have often wondered...as Uncle Ben's fate. When I lost my strength, I lost some of myself at the same time. But maybe it is a big weakness...I have trusted them too much. I don't even remember the time before my powers._ _This case has taught a lot, although mostly pain. And now I fight with my best friend. I feel the indescribable pain of how we hurt each other. But I'm afraid I can never fix it. Harry is so vulnerable...he has no experience of such a burden. Does my life have to be like this? No threats...how great it would be to live in such a world. But in fact, it's just an illusion. We all suffer. He just thinks heroism is only about joy and bliss._ _Hold on a moment, what I'm talking about?! I should be unconscious...what's going on?! Everything breaks down...can we even win? Honestly, I'm losing my faith._ _Blackness...no oxygen...help me...so cold...! Miles!_

"Guys...GUYS!"

Blinking his eyes, Peter opened them, realizing that he wasn't under the water anymore. Or at least his head wasn't.

"Took you long enough to wake up!", Flash spat, yanking the net. "Now it's not a good time for napping!"

"F-Flash...?", Peter mumbled. "How...?!"

"We got your signal. It was weak, but luckily we knew where you two were heading. Otherwise, you would be dead by now."

"But how did you get down here...?"

"Does it matter now?! Toomes already took Miles so we better follow their example and fast! Here, take my hand", Flash offered as managed to break the net. Feeling weak, Peter just obeyed.

"Okay. Hold your breath, it's gonna be quite of a swim!", Flash dove, swimming out of the hole and through the tunnel. Waving the head from side to side, Peter was sure his lungs were about to explode. Noticing that his leader was about to faint, Flash shook him, pointing up. Lifting his thumb, Peter led his friend to carry him and soon, they were on the surface.

"Aaahhh, air! Hey, Mr. Emo! We're here!", Flash coughed, waving his hand. Flying above them, Vulture grabbed Peter and carried him on the bed, putting him beside Miles.

"Thanks...", Peter spat the water out. "You came just in time!"

"I'm happy to see you doing well", Vulture answered. "How are you?"

"Fine...I guess", Peter answered when Miles sat up, coughing strongly. "Pthyi! Where are we?!"

"Safe", Flash landed to sit. "Thanks to our great team!"

"Ahah...how did you know we were in trouble?"

"Peter sent a signal. It was weak but luckily strong enough to place you."

"Nice job man", Miles smiled. "Too bad that Kraven got away..."

"Kraven...? Wait, he did this?!", Flash got angry.

"Yep...I don't know how, but he was here and set the trap. Looks like Ock knew about our move", Peter muttered, rubbing his neck.

"I'm soooooo gonna kill that octopus! Just wait!"

"How he is always everywhere we go? I mean this is getting out of hands..."

"Good question Toomes. I'm getting sick of this", Peter stood up, putting his mask on. "But, we can't stay here and think further. Let's go and hunt that Crossbones down."

"Crossbones?", Flash wondered.

"Peter thinks Crossbones has something to do with this case. Although I don't know what", Miles nodded.

"I see...well, what do you think he can tell us?"

"Anything I hope. Remember those files he sent? It still bothers me. A lot", Spidey replied. "I bet he knows more than admits."

"Well, that could be. So, what are we waiting for then? Come on!", Flash began to walk, but Peter stopped him.

"Wow wow wow! Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Where is Harry?"

"Uhh...", Flash muttered. "Well, about that..."

"Yes...?"

Looking at Toomes, Flash ruffled his hair. Noticing this, Peter knew something had happened.

"Let me guess...he snapped at you and blamed me for being heartless."

"Well, since you put it that way...", Flash muttered. Crossing his hands, Peter sighed.

"I should have known...okay, what did he say?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"It's okay", Peter comforted. "Just do it."

"If you say so", Flash answered, telling how Harry yelled at them and chased them off. Normally, Peter would have understood. But now...

"Of course...he is such a martyr! Can't he do anything else than just staring at his navel?!"

"Well, he made it very clear we don't understand his pain. And when I tried to convince him, he snapped at us", Flash said.

"That's typical for him. Remember that party he held when Sam and others just started at our school? Harry was so mad at me and thought that I would be so jealous of the attention and glory he can buy whenever he wants. And when is the only child, he is used to getting all the attention."

"I think he is just hurt, like the rest of us. Remember what we talked?", Miles reminded.

"Sure, but enough is enough! I had to listen to his cranking all the time as Spider-Man! I have my limits as well!", Peter shook his head.

"Can't say I blame you. You are in a very difficult situation", Flash nodded in approval.

"You don't say?! Since no matter what I do, I always do something wrong! Does Harry really think I would like to clean up his father's messes?! Okay, I appreciate Norman but somehow, it's always me who has to understand and swallow my pride. And I hardly ever hear thank you! I just can't take this anymore! I feel like I have done everything I possibly can."

Miles watched his friend, deeply worried. This was very unusual for Peter...Harry's friendship meant a lot to him. But now, it sounded like it hadn't the same meaning anymore.

 _"When the mask and web routine gets a little tough, I always put in some hang time with my BFF. He doesn't know my secret identity, so he treats me like himself, a normal person."_

 _"I'll admit, that does sound kinda nice. Where's your friend live?"_

 _"Right over there."_

 _"Please mean behind the Oscorp building..."_

 _"In it."_

 _"Harry Osborn is your normal friend? Maybe normal has a different meaning in your universe."_

That memory of their first meeting brought Miles a lot of joy. Despite he was creeped out by Norman and Toomes's attack back then...but the relationship between Peter and Harry showed how your social status does not matter. Harry was rich, lived in a huge apartment, a total opposite from the rest of the group. But it didn't bother boys. Peter was never ashamed of his small-scale life. More important was their connection.

 _I'm really worried...why he acts like this? The last time that happened, Peter broke completely. Hopefully, his mind is not cracking, although wouldn't be a real wonder. He hides his feelings so well..._

"Well Pete", Flash put his hand around Peter's neck. "I will support you, no matter what. I'm sure Harry will come to his senses when learns he can't do this without you."

"Thanks, Flash. If his royal Osborness wants to sulk in his tower, then be my guest! I offered help, but not gonna force it. Let's go", Spider-Man said.

"Yeah!", Flash answered, full of excitement. But Miles was thinking differently.

"I think I'd better go and check Harry. You guys go after Crossbones."

"Oh come on kiddo! You didn't get all sentimental, did you?"

"No! But I'm worried about him. Who knows if Ock or Ambrose suddenly appears."

"But Harry wants to be alone! He kicked us out", Flash argued.

"Well, maybe I can handle him a bit more gently...and not speak over my mouth", Miles smiled, turning to Spidey. "Please Peter."

"I don't honestly understand what difference it would do...but if that's what you wish. The rest of us will search for that skull-faced wacko. See you later!", Spider-Man waved his hand, webbing away. Rolling his eyes a bit, Flash ran after him and boys disappeared into the bushes.

 _"Good luck",_ Toomes whispered, flying after the duo. Putting his mask on, Miles headed back to the city, hoping that would be able to fix this conflict.

 _-o-o-o-_

Harry stared at Ock, pinning himself tightly against the wall. His body was trembling like a newborn puppy.

"Y-you!"

"You? Well, that's not a title I get called much...but hey, you know what they say. A beloved child has many names", Ock grinned, rubbing one of his robot arms. Using the opportunity, Harry jumped down from the bed, making a run towards the door. But didn't manage far before was wrapped up by the tentacle and yanked back.

"Let me go! Help!", Harry yelled.

"Why such a rush? Come on, let's have a chat. I came a long way just to see you", Ock answered and walked to the corridor, hanging the struggling teen in the air.

"I said, let me go! What do you want anyway?!"

"All in good time sugar", Ock smiled evilly, walking into the living room and putting Harry on the couch, without releasing the tentacle. Trying to free himself, the young man looked at his enemy.

"So this is where you live now...what awful decoration. Your father has not a bit of taste..."

"Would you mind and stop that useless babbling?! Just go to the main point already! Why are you here?! Where is Dad?!"

"Always crying after Normie...when are you gonna grow up Harry? You aren't some little kid anymore", Ock mocked.

"Shut up! Just answer my question!"

"Well", Ock crossed his hands. "Obviously, he's not here."

"No kidding...", Harry muttered. "Of course he's not because you kidnapped him!"

"Oh, I kidnapped him? My my, that hurts. I thought you would see me in a different light by now. After all, I saved your life..."

"Yeah, after you almost killed everyone with your stupid dome! You will never get my respect! Never!"

"Do you really think I expect something like that from an Osborn? Let me laugh! Normie and you are brainless worms. So your intelligence quotient isn't famously very high", Ock answered, amusing tune in his voice.

"Well if we are such losers, then why are you always after us? Can't you pick better enemies? Perhaps even they are above you", Harry harassed back. Hearing that, Ock's smile dried out.

"Uhh...you sure are Norman's boy. A mini version of him, no doubt."

"Oh really? As if I haven't heard that before."

Shaking his head, Ock sat down, releasing the tentacle from his back which was holding Harry, still keeping the boy restrained. That's how he made sure his captive couldn't escape but he was able to move better.

"I think you should think twice what you are saying. I can be very cooperative if I'm in a good mood. But if not..."

Retreating a bit, Harry observed Ock's face. Somehow, it made him fear, a lot.

"Told you I have the power to silence you", the madman grinned again. "So, where should we start...?"

"Well, you can start by telling what are you planning. Why did you freeze the city? And where are you needing Dad for?"

"Ah, perhaps you are right. Isn't it just sad to see our beloved New York suffering like that? All of your friends, Fury, Stark and his stupid sidekicks..."

"But why?! Why did you have to freeze everyone?! I thought that you would have learned something during the graduation..."

"And what that might be, dear child?"

"I don't know! Perhaps some goodness or something! Peter gave you wise tips! Why don't you use them?!"

"Oh, Parker...what does he know about goodness?"

"Of course he does! Since...", Harry began, but suddenly stopped. He didn't know what to say.

 _"Fine! But don't count on me to save you when you get into trouble again!"_

"Since...what? Oh my, could it be...don't you know how to finish? And I thought you boys were inseparable...", Ock said "sadly."

"I...well...uh, just stop it! That's none of your business anyway!"

"If you say so. I just thought it would be sad if you and Parker are fighting or something..."

Refusing to answer, Harry turned his head away. Ock leaned against the sofa, crossing his legs.

"But I guess I understand you. That annoying spider is not an easy person. Always in danger...can never know are you safe. Not respecting others..."

"And you do then? Yeah, right", Harry turned to him. "But still, what happens between me and Peter has nothing to do with you! So stop, whatever you are trying to do. It won't work!"

"Fine with me. I didn't come all the way here just to talk about your pathetic best friend", Ock stood up. "Instead..."

"Just name it", Harry commanded. "And then leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Harry darling. Since I have something planned for you."

"This has something to do with Dad, doesn't it?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But I can see you miss him, a lot. Am I wrong?"

"Isn't it natural to miss your parents? But oh right, you don't have a family. What a shame...not!"

"Hoh Hoh Hoh! You and your dry Osborn humor...", Ock laughed. "How much I always love to hear it...but enough of that! Now, let's go straight to the point, shall we?"

"Finally...", the teen murmured. Giving an annoying smile, Octavius stood up.

"Very well. As you can see, the city is not in very good shape. You are blaming me for it, but unfortunately, the picture is much bigger than that."

"I know that already. You kept yapping about that in your stupid flash drive. Which was, by the way, a waste of time!"

"Oh really? I thought that little test was more than fun. And it worked pretty well if you ask me."

"So you admit it has no special purpose?", Harry asked.

"You said that. Not me", Ock answered, amusing tease in his voice.

"You piece of...okay, I only care about Dad and his whereabouts. So, I'm asking again. Where is he?!"

"And what are you willing to do in return if I reveal it?"

"In return?"

"Sure! You are not expecting to get something for free? Oh no no no, that's not how the real world works boy. If you wanna know where your father is, you have to earn that information. But since I'm so nice, I'm willing to give you a chance."

"I..." Harry started but suddenly realized where this was going.

 _Don't trust him. He is just playing with you._

"N-no way! I know what you are up to! Don't even think about it! I'm not falling into your traps!"

"Stubborn, stubborn. Norman clearly has taught you self-defense. Looks like I must persuade you a bit more. How about you were able to talk to him...now?", Ock rubbed his chin.

"But...you said I must earn the information!"

"As I said, you can _talk_ to him. I didn't say anything about seeing him literally. But you are getting on my nerves. So if you don't want to..."

Staring at his enemy, Harry didn't answer. Alarms went on in his head...but longing was too much to handle.

 _And besides, what I have to lose? Nothing._

"S-so...you admit you kidnapped him?"

"Kidnapping is such a strong word. Let's just say that he is...borrowed. So, yes or no? I don't have the whole day."

Taking a deep breath, Harry knew his answer. Even if there was no turning back.

"Okay then, I'm in."

Without answering, Ock lifted Harry up and walked in front of Norman's office.

"Here, put this on the computer", he freed the boy and gave him a little card. "I wait here."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry walked in, closing the door. Walking in front of the desk and sitting down, he gazed at the card.

 _Is this really going to work...or is he tricking me?_

Pushing his doubts aside, Harry put the card to its place and waited. And soon, the screen opened and Morbius appeared.

"What...?!", Harry jumped up. "You!"

 _"Well, hello there young Mr. Osborn. Nice to see you again."_

"But how can you be there?! Back at Midtown High...!"

 _"Life is a mysterious thing kiddo. But you aren't here to talk about me, are you?"_

"Uhh..."

 _"Thought so. Luckily I don't have to stay and watch this...bring him in!"_

Heart beating faster than ever, Harry followed closely as Morbius stepped out of the way, revealing how Kraven yanked Norman into the room.

 _"Let me go, you idiot! What are you doing?!"_

"D-Dad...!", Harry gasped. Hearing that, Norman turned towards the screen, face turning shocked.

 _"S-son...?! Harry!",_ he ran in front of the screen. _"I can't believe this...can you see me?!"_

"Yes, I can...and hear you too!"

 _"Thank god...are you okay?!"_

"Y-yeah...sort of."

Feeling how emotions took him over, Norman hid his gaze for a moment. Kraven and Morbius snorted behind him, walking out of the room and locking the door. When Osborns were left alone, they looked at each other.

 _"It's been so long...you have no idea how many times I have waited for this moment...",_ Norman began.

"Yeah...ever since you were taken, I felt like I can't keep going", Harry wiped tears from his eyes.

 _"But you did and I'm so proud of you because of that. Speaking of, how did you manage to get in contact? Where you even are now?!"_

"I'm at home. The rest is not so important. But more I wanna know your whereabouts! You were taken through the sky!"

 _"I wish I could answer...but I have no idea. They keep me locked up around the clock."_

"Morbius and Kraven? Are they behind this?!"

 _"Taskmaster is also here. They say I'm needed because I have money and brains. The rest they refuse to tell."_

"I can only imagine...", Harry muttered. Smiling a little, Norman's face turned suddenly serious.

 _"But let's forget those idiots. Now, I wanna know everything that has happened after I got kidnapped. I was shown the video where Vulture chased you. How dare he do that?!"_

"No Dad, it's not what you think! Kraven drugged him. It wasn't his fault."

 _"I see...Octavius and his sick puppets! But since that is the case, I'm not mad at him."_

"Good. I got pneumothorax during the attack, but it has been taken care of. But the mansion..."

 _"I know, Morbius showed me a tape about it. What happened?!"_

"Ock put a bomb inside it..."

Squeezing his fist, Norman was fuming with anger. Knowing him well, Harry sighed.

"Dad, don't blame yourself. I'm only glad that place is gone."

 _"That's one way to look at it...but they tricked me to believe you were dead! And I almost bought it. Fake photos and your damaged sweater..."_

"I...", Harry muttered. Seeing his father suffering was horrible.

 _"But luckily they were just teasing me. I couldn't have made it if you were indeed gone. The only thing which has kept me in my senses have been you. Like always in a difficult situation. God how I miss you...",_ Norman lifted his hand towards the screen.

"I miss you too...but there is more. You see...Ambrose somehow got out of the mental hospital and appeared in Boston without any warning. He pretended to be my caretaker...but in reality, he was just after Oscorp and your money. He tried to...", Harry closed his eyes.

 _"Tried to...what? Tell me, son!"_

Lifting his head back up, Harry told the rest of the story what happened in their summer house and everything Ambrose did and told...shooting and everything.

 _"That monster...he could have killed you! I'm so sorry I wasn't there...",_ Norman cracked.

"It's okay, I'm not blaming you. But I'm glad I now know why that octobot was after me. It freaked me out."

 _"Of course you were scared! You couldn't have known what it was up to. But you really shouldn't have returned to New York. Octavius can be anywhere!"_

"Y-yeah...", Harry looked over his shoulder a bit. "And oh, thanks for the message you sent. It was a nice surprise. You were ready to get yourself into trouble because of me..."

 _"I would do anything for you! Never doubt it. And I swear I'm coming to get you",_ Norman smiled, then leaned closer and whispered. _"I have already made some plans on how to escape. I'm only looking for a solution to make them true."_

Hearing that made Harry's heart boil with happiness. He couldn't help but sob.

"I just...I just miss you so much, Dad! I've tried, I have...but I feel like I'm only letting you down...and no one understands..."

 _"Oh Harry...",_ Norman sighed. _"I should be the one to apologize. Naturally, you feel like this. I promised to be there for you and then I'm taken right in front of you. And you have been through a lot of traumatizing things. And it's all my fault..."_

"N-no it's not. I promise to be brave and keep the hope up. Sometimes I just get carried away...", Harry coughed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

 _"That's my boy. And you have Peter and others to protect you. Just be near them and you'll be safe."_

"R-right...", Harry muttered. Suddenly, they heard steps.

 _"Oh no, they are coming...listen to me, son! You can't stay at home. Octavius and my father are out there and you'll never know when they strike. So gather your stuff and leave the city at once! There should be enough money to get you as far as it's possible. Use the Oscorp credit card, and I can locate you down by that when I escape. But don't, in any circumstances do anything reckless! Using your armor was already a pretty bad idea."_

"But I can't leave you! Since the minerals were brought there, it means that your life is at risk! You know what they can do!"

 _"I know",_ Norman said. _"I will find a way out of this, don't worry. But you are just a boy and can't stand a chance against those monsters. So, you are doing as I say. No buts!"_

"Dad, look. There's..."

" _And remember, I'm so proud of you. We will make this through, trust me. Just stay safe! Promise me!",_ Norman smiled sadly. Before Harry could answer, the screen went black.

 _What...what happened back there?! I hope they didn't hurt him..._

Standing up, Harry felt sad but was still relieved. Now, he was willing to keep going. With Peter or not.

 _You can do this Harry. You don't need him. Just you and Dad._

"Ah, I guess the family reunion is over", Ock leaned against the wall when Harry walked out.

"Yes...thank you, although I don't know why should I even say this", the teen spat.

"Maybe because I'm such a contributor?", the baddie grinned.

"Yeaaah...well since the show is over, you may leave", Harry began to walk...but Ock blocked his way.

"Not so fast! We are not done here. I gave you a chance to speak with Norman, so now you owe me a favor."

"Fine then...what is it? If you are asking me to hurt Peter and others, forget it!"

"I would never ask such a thing", Ock sounded insulted. "I'm not a monster you know."

"Of course not...", Harry rolled his eyes. "What else you want then?"

"Oh, nothing much...I simply need your assistance in a few things."

"Assistance...?", Harry retreated against the railing. Somehow, he didn't like this a bit.

"That's right, brat. There are certain things which need preparing, but my time is limit. So instead, you are gonna do them for me."

"But...then I would be part of your schemes! No way! Never!"

"Too bad then. Since I can guarantee, you won't find your father that easily. But since you apparently have your own ways...", Ock turned his back and started walking.

"Would you...would you take me to him if I agreed...?", Harry asked carefully. Looking over his shoulder, Ock straightened his glasses.

"I don't think I have to answer that, do I?"

"Umm, well...", the young Osborn looked away until the robot arm grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to face Octavius.

"I'll give you one day to consider. If you agree, come to the ruins tomorrow exactly by midnight. Got it?"

After receiving a quick nod, Ock let the boy go, disappearing into the shadows. Grabbing his chest, Harry tried to calm himself down, going through what just happened.

 _I spoke with Dad...I spoke to him! I can't believe it!_

Running back into the bedroom, Harry grabbed his pillow, hiding his boiling emotions. Now he knew Norman was okay. Okay, maybe he wasn't completely safe but at least this uncertainty was finally over.

 _But what should I do? Should I leave the city as he told me to? But I don't think Dad can escape...and I don't wanna leave him. He does not even know where he is! And I have a chance to see him soon, even if it's not a very pleasant one..._

Rolling onto his back, Harry watched how the moonlight danced on the ceiling, still wondering about his decision. But he would soon notice how treacherous human moral can be.


	34. Demons Inside Me

After the chat with Harry, Norman was like reborn. Without any complaining, he kept working and even obeyed Taskmaster, no matter how annoying the villain was. And that surprised him, Morbius and Kraven.

"Have you seen how Osborn behaves now? A dramatic change for the previous. I wonder what has turned his poor mind around?", Taskmaster sharpened his blade.

"We arranged him a chance to talk to his brat. Looks like it worked better than I even guessed", Morbius answered.

"I see...has Octavius become soft? Usually, he refuses things like this."

"I think he knows what he's doing. He didn't do this to please any of us, hell no. There is something he isn't telling us."

"Like what?"

"Well if I knew, I wouldn't wonder it, idiot!"

"Mrrhh...you two are wasting my time. I'm going to hunt, tell me if something comes up", Kraven walked out of the room. Looking at each other, Taskmaster and Morbius shook their heads at the same time.

"No, I'm not gonna watch him tonight! I have done that many nights!"

"But you are the weakest one here. And besides, you have no other job."

"Oh shut up! I'm tired of this guarding duty! I'm doing something useful for a change", Morbius spat. "My pet can watch after him."

"That poor creation of yours? Hah hah hah!", Taskmaster laughed sweetly. "Like it can understand a word you say."

"Of course it can!"

"Well, whatever. It's not my problem if something happens. Cheerio!"

"Idiots...who they think they are?!", Morbius grunted, leaving the lab as well. He walked into the adjacent room and called.

"Evening my precious! I have a job for you."

 _*Growling*_

"Sure, sure! Here you go", Morbius offered his fist, revealing pieces of meat. With two quick gulps, it was empty.

"That's my dearest. Now, I need you to keep a special eye on Osborn. Make sure he's not causing any troubles. I need some rest."

 _"Grrrlll..."_

 _"WHOOSH!"_

"Ah, finally...", Morbius smacked his neck for a couple of times, then headed down the stairs. He hoped that in time, would get something better than being just the guard dog.

 _-o-o-o-_

Back at the lab, Norman had done several findings from the stones, seeing with his own eyes those abilities Peter reported earlier.

 _Heat ability, check. Water, check. Exploding...well, not that part. But where they could need these...?_

That was the question Norman kept asking himself over and over again. The more he wondered, the more confused he got.

 _But it can't be anything good. Octavius always has sick plans._

Putting the stones away, Norman sighed. Taking his jacket off, he decided to call it a day.

 _I'm so exhausted...better to go to sleep._

When Norman moment later lay in his bed, the conversation between him and his son spun in his mind. He was so relieved to hear from him...but couldn't help wondering how he managed to get in contact.

 _Maybe Morbius did this since he refused to explain anything. Didn't even let me say goodbyes..._

There were many confusing things without clear answers. Osborns weren't allowed to talk long, so didn't manage to share much information, plus Norman was horrified what their group had been through. First, that mysterious creature harassing them, the meeting with Ock and his escape, what happened to New York, Ambrose's comeback and sick mind games, his kidnap, childhood home getting destroyed, that annoying flash drive...

 _Such a series of unfortunate events...oh the irony._

But in reality, nothing was more painful than be separated from Harry. Now that they had been apart, Norman realized even more how much he needed and loved his boy.

 _I miss his laugh and that he's not judging me like others. I wanna protect his innocent nature! No matter what, he's still a child and can't understand these forces._

Norman hoped that Harry listened to his orders and escaped. Since he wasn't able to protect him literally, he can only hope for the best before the reunion can happen.

 _I can't believe my bastard old man tried to shoot him...what kind of sadist raised me?!_

There was something Norman had wondered ever since he told his therapist about Ambrose. He couldn't possibly deny it, they shared the same blood and genes. So, Norman started to question his past reactions, like immediately losing his temper when learned about Harry and Peter's visit to Ock. He was much calmer than before, but...

 _When I first heard about it...I felt this uncontrollable rage. I hate admitting it...but I was ready to rip everything around me apart. Even..._

Closing his eyes, Norman shook his head. No, he would not admit it. He was cured, Harry was cured as well. He was not a monster anymore. And never will be.

"Never..."

 _"Norman..."_

Jumping to sit, Norman listened. What was that?

 _"Norman...have you forgotten me?"_

When the nervous Osborn recognized that voice, his body froze. No way, it was not possible...

"It can't be...ugh, you are just hallucinating. This small room is playing tricks on you..."

 _"Playing tricks? Hah hah! I think there's someone else who's messed up."_

"Keep ignoring, keep ignoring...", Norman bit his lip.

 _"Oh come on Norman, stop pretending! You know very well I'm always there."_

"No, you are not...I destroyed you along with the serum!"

 _"Well if that's so, why are you fighting back so hard then?"_

Grabbing his head, Norman shook it again. He was cured. Sure he was. Of course, he was!

 _"Must say I'm very disappointed with your goals nowadays. Where is that glorious man with his brilliant ideas? When you had the whole world in your hands?"_

"That was before! But now I'm freed from that darkness! So get the hell out of here, where ever you are hiding! You don't belong here!"

 _"But didn't you just deny my existence? Looks like even you can't place your words correctly. Oh dear, what has that spider done to you?"_

"Peter helped me to start over! Spider-Man saved my life and family! FROM YOU!"

 _"So you think. But if we start thinking the details through, your selfishness, hunger for power and coldness created me. I was born from your own values dear Norman. And that fact you can't escape from, no matter how hard you try."_

Norman stood up from the bed, walking in circles around the table. Was he going crazy? He thought that the serum would have altered his mind as well. So was his mean and green side still there, hiding in the deepest corner in the back of his mind?

 _"And I can surely remind you. You once denied your weak form. Am I wrong?"_

Stopping instantly, Norman got horrified. Despite trying to forget, but he couldn't.

 _"What about your friends Peter, should I visit them too? I know where Harry Osborn lives. Could you protect him as well?"_

 _"You wouldn't hurt your own son Norman, you love your son!"_

 _"Norman? What are you talking about? I am The Goblin!"_

"That's...that's a total lie! I never wanted to be you! You were just trying to take me over!"

 _"Oh really? There's no Goblin without Norman Osborn and vice versa. Face it, poor human. You are nothing without me. You need me!"_

"No, I don't! I am who I am and no one can change it! Get out!", Norman raised his voice, only getting more laughing.

 _"Pathetic...looks like you have forgotten your true self. Tell me, how can you possibly be happier now? Your company is gone, and no one respects you. But if you join me, you can make people fear again! Rule everything! Think about it!"_

"NEVER! Go away! You aren't manipulating me!"

 _"I will never leave. I'm always there to watch you...like it or not. But sure if you hesitate, there's always someone else continuing your work. How about I have some tutor lessons with someone special to you? I'm sure he would be more than pleased to help."_

Hearing that got Norman out of the line. This was the discussion he would never go through.

"Keep your filthy hands away from my son! Understood?!"

 _"And what if I don't? I can easily get to him if I want to. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

"Yes, I can! You or no one touches Harry! I'm making sure of it!"

 _"As if. Just one quick push and he's all mine. I can see him already taking The Goblin throne...hah hah hah!"_

"Stop...STOP! GET OUT OF HERE!", Norman screamed. "GET OUT!"

 _"And then we will make our own kingdom...like the father and son! Haa hah hah...!"_

"GET OUT! NOW! GO! OUUUTTT!", Norman screamed louder, holding his head as it hurt.

 _"Remember, it's only a matter of time! HAH, HAH, HAH...!"_

"NOOOOO!"

 _"Hah...hah...hah...!"_

"No...stop...I...or...huh?", Norman stopped when was surrounded by silence again. Taking a quick look around the lab, he took a deep breath.

 _Okay, that was just a nightmare. You probably were sleepwalking or something. Any of these weren't real._

Walking back to his bed, Norman lay down. He had worked so hard that was seeing things. And since The Goblin was part of his...mistakes, it will take time to get over with.

 _That's correct. My mind is going through its deepest fears. You are not a monster anymore._

"I need to sleep...and tomorrow I will continue with my escape plan...", Norman pulled the blanket over him, letting the night carry on.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Aahhh, I'm so relaxed...", Morbius walked upstairs when the next morning rose. When he got there, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I know you're in there. Daddy is way too busy to play hide and seek now."

 _*Steps approaching*_

"I guess everything went well?", Morbius turned around, patting his beloved monster. "But of course it went! You are such a good boy..."

 _*Snarling*_

"Yes, yes! Who's a good pet? Who's a good pet? You are, you are! My baby..."

"What the heck are you doing?", Kraven walked in a moment later.

"Nothing which would concern you", Morbius spat as the figure disappeared into the shadows. "So, what have you there?"

"Some stuff Octavius told to get", Kraven threw the sack on the table. "And I can tell, those were anything but easy to find!"

"Hmm...", Morbius took the stuff out. "Yes, it looks like you pretty much got everything. Now we can move forward in our plan."

"If he agrees..."

"He will, he has no choice. It's Taskmaster's day off, so you and I'm in charge today. Keep an eye on the monitor, I will inform Osborn about the next step", Morbius commanded.

"Yes yes...", Kraven fell on the sofa, starting to blow huge bubble gums. "Just make sure he won't be headstrong or something."

"I know what to do, no need to assure it every time", the blue-haired villain spat, heading towards the lab. When he entered there, Norman had just woken up and ate the breakfast he was brought.

"Morning Mr. Osborn. Slept well?"

"Kinda..."

"Good to hear. So, have you done any progress with the stones?"

"Actually yes...I have found some interesting details."

"Oh? Well, go on then."

"Well...", Norman put his tie to his shirt and stood up. "The composition of these is something so rare that I have never seen anything like this before."

"Specify please", Morbius answered.

"See for yourself", Norman grabbed a little hammer, slamming the stones with it. "Not a single scratch or piece."

"Interesting. Are you saying these are harder than diamonds?"

"Mm-hmm. Also, they glow when you put the lights off", Norman demonstrated. Seeing this made Morbius delighted.

"Excellent! Good work Osborn! Octavius will be very pleased."

Giving a quick nod, Norman sat down again. He made a very risky move by letting some crucial parts out, but there was no choice.

"But now, I shall inform you about what is gonna happen next. Your next goal is to start building something."

"Building? Like what...?!"

"Well, here", Morbius offered Norman a piece of paper. "This is the next step."

"What is this exactly...? It looks like some kind of circular base. Like a plate etc."

"Correct. You will get more information in time, but you better start right away."

"But...I don't think if I have the skills to do something like this. I mean I..."

"Oh come on, of course, you have! We know your intelligence. You can do this just fine if you really want to."

Staring at Morbius, Norman had a very bad feeling about this. But he didn't dare to argue, in a case would hear from his son again.

"F-fine. I see what I can do."

"Good. The items you need are brought soon. Work hard and you maybe get another chance to talk to your boy."

"R-really?", Norman lifted his gaze. Morbius nodded.

"I...I see. Well, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did you find Harry? I mean how did you manage to get in touch?"

"What does it matter? You got your wish and that'll have to do."

Snorting a little, Morbius left, leaving Norman alone with his new project. But something else caught his attention.

 _Indeed...how did Harry know we could talk? What did he say again...?_

Crossing his hands, Norman leaned against the table. He rescanned their conversation, trying to remember what they talked about.

 _"Speaking of, how did you manage to get in contact? Where you even are now?!"_

 _"I'm at home. The rest is not so important."_

"The rest...what did he mean by that? There is something he didn't tell me...maybe he made a deal with Morbius? Or worse...Octavius!"

Saying that out loud surprised and scared Norman at the same time. It was pretty much impossible for Harry to get in contact without given the opportunity. So someone set their meeting up. But who?

 _And he looked so nervous, looking over his shoulder when I mentioned Octavius can be anywhere...no. It's not possible..._

All kinds of horrible scenarios started to run in Norman's mind. His panic meter rose high as he realized that had not seen his former enemy during his time here. He had not paid a visit or anything. So it possibly meant that...

 _He is after Harry! Gotta be! Oh no...oh no!_

Dropping the tools, Norman ran to the door. He grabbed the lock, starting to fix it. He had to escape, right now.

 _"And where do you think you're going?"_

Stopping, Norman listened. Not again...

"Go away!"

 _"So, you admit I'm here. This is a good start."_

"No, I didn't admit anything! You are just my imagination."

 _"Then why are you talking to yourself? Sounds odd."_

"Because that's how you can't control me! I will never allow that, never!"

 _"I'm not. Don't you see Norman? You are doing this all by yourself. I'm only coming when you want me to."_

"I don't want you! NEVER! GO!"

 _"But I can't. Only you can make that happen. And besides...I can see you aren't even trying hard enough."_

"Yes!", Norman grabbed his head. "Yes, I am! GO! Leave, now!"

 _"And go where? Hah, do you really think that chasing me away will help? Oh no, I'm a part of your body, heart, brains, and soul. If I go down, you will as well."_

"In your dreams! We are two different persons!"

 _"So you think. But let me remind you of something..."_

Squeezing his head, Norman muttered. Not again...

* * *

 _The Carnage symbiote was one of his biggest_ _achievements_ _for a long time. Developing it took weeks...and the perfect host for it was also found. But unfortunately, the result was catastrophic._

 _"Those boys and their friendship...always messing my plans!", The Goblin muttered when he escaped Spider-Man's annoying team. Luckily he knew many possible hiding places and after making sure that they were gone, climbed the roof. From there, he was able to see Fury, Peter and everyone else standing in front of the old church which once was the home of his evil inventions._

 _"He got away?!", Peter's voice echoed back in his ears. Fury responded something he didn't hear. A snort._

 _"Fools..."_

 _His great Carnage was gone and most of the Venom symbiote was taken care of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sure he had a little sample with him, but more would be much useful._

 _"Give a buddy a ride?"_

 _"And do what?"_

 _"Just hang out."_

 _"Hop in."_

 _Looking down, the mean green spotted Harry walking towards his limo, when he was stopped by Peter. After a quick talk, they went in and the car took off. Watching after it for a moment, The Goblin noticed how it started raining. He got up and jumped onto his glider, flying after the limo. When it stopped in front of the theater, he hid behind the wall, leaning to look._

 _"Nasty weather...", Peter shielded himself with his backpack._

 _"Yeah...", Harry responded quietly. His friend gazed at him._

 _"You okay Harry?"_

 _"What? Oh yeah, sure..."_

 _"Still thinking what happened?"_

 _"Kinda...I can't believe Dad and I fought."_

 _Something went through the green body. Dad?_

 _"I understand. But you have to remember, it wasn't Norman back there. It was...something else", Peter nodded. Harry just sighed for a response._

 _"I guess..but for a moment I thought I saw him through that vicious form. It was only a moment but...it made me realize he is still there, deep inside. He even said that he would be proud of me..."_

 _The Goblin was actually stunned. What was happening to him? Why deep inside he felt like this...?_

 _"I'm sure he would. And you will have him back. If you believe in it", Peter patted Harry's shoulder._

 _"I know. And I won't give up. Someday, I know he will walk in from our home doors...as his normal self. Maybe it's not happening tomorrow, or even for weeks...but I keep waiting."_

 _Smiling, boys headed inside. As for The Gobby, he turned his glider around, flying into the darkness._

 _"Ridiculous..."_

 _Several months later, Norman stood in his basement lab which was built under Oscorp tower. If he wanted to keep something away from unwanted gazes or work in secret, he headed there. Only a few employees knew about the room and it won't be found from any guide maps etc._

 _"Are you sure about this, Mr. Osborn?"_

 _"Yes. Destroy everything. I want all this stuff to be removed asap."_

 _"As you wish", the men in white work suits started smashing some old tech, broken pumpkin bombs, and potion bottles. Following their work, Norman decided to do one thing himself. He walked to the door, opened it...and stopped._

 _"Harry! What are you doing?!"_

 _Turning to look at his father, the interrupted teen almost fell over from the glider he stood on. Waking up from his coma, Norman took fast steps to his son and forced him down._

 _"Get down there, immediately! You have no permission to do that!"_

 _"I'm sorry Dad, but I just wanted to try it...", Harry tried to explain when Norman yanked him out of the lab, slamming the door behind them._

 _"Well, you shouldn't! I have told you not to come near this place!"_

 _"I know, but I brought you some dinner. Then the door was half open and I couldn't resist myself..."_

 _Stopping in front of the elevator, Norman turned to his boy and sighed._

 _"Look, Harry. I know you mean good but these things are something I must do alone. Otherwise, I can't start over."_

 _"Then let me help you! Please Dad", Harry begged. But Norman refused._

 _"No. Trust me, this is for your own good. You can help me by listening to my orders. I make them for your safety."_

 _Defeat in his eyes, Harry nodded, pushing the button. But before he could enter the elevator, Norman suddenly hugged him._

 _"I'm so sorry...please try to understand. You just mean too much to me that I could allow this."_

 _"It's...it's okay", Harry smiled, feeling much better. "Take your time."_

 _Nodding, Norman escorted his son out, then went back to finish his work. As he grabbed a hammer, he watched his former vehicle. How poor and ridiculous it now looked._

 _"Never again...NEVER!"_

 _*Smashing sounds*_

* * *

"No, I don't want to remember! Stop it!", Norman yelled, holding his head.

 _"But why? You felt those disgusting emotions even back then. Don't deny your thoughts!"_

"But I beat you! And it's still possible!"

 _"I look forward to it. This is gonna be fun!"_

"No, it won't! Stop tormenting me!"

 _"You keep fighting like a headless chicken. What spirit! I can't wait to get connected again!"_

"We are NOT gonna do that! And besides, you aren't even real!"

 _"Is that how you think? Turn around you fool!"_

Opening his eyes, Norman lifted his head. Almost too nervous to look, he finally looked over his shoulder...and there it was. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Not possible...how?! HOW?!"

"That's a good question", The Goblin walked in front of his weaker form. "I can't believe we are the same."

"Get away from me...you are not real!", Norman ran farther.

"Do I look like some imagination? Here, touch me!"

"NO!"

"Pathetic, just pathetic. But I can assure you, I'm more than real! And ready to rule the world, finish what you left off!"

"It's all just a bad dream, just a bad dream...", Norman fell to his knees. "Not real, not real..."

"Are you listening to me?! Nah, of course not. But no worries, your brat will make an excellent heir. I just need to find him...hah hah!"

"STOP right there!", Norman screamed furiously and jumped up. "You won't go near him!"

"Oh, are you gonna stop me? Waste of time!", The Gobby passed Norman. "I better get him right away. Then, we will be insurmountable!"

The rage that took Norman over can't be described. His mind was cracking as his life shattered piece by piece. He had lost his company and lifework, was humiliated and mocked by newspapers, former employees...he simply couldn't take it anymore. Maybe everything else was useless, but one thing he had decided. He would not lose his son.

"I told you...STAY AWAY from him!", he grabbed the nearest object, a pair of sharp scissors and sank them in The Gobby's back.

 _*Screaming*_

"What the heck?!", Morbius stared at the monitor. "What is he doing?!"

"Huh?", Kraven woke up. "What happens?"

"Osborn has lost it. Come on!"

"Should have known...", Kraven followed Morbius to the lab.

"Osborn! What are you doing?!"

"This...this monster tried to...!", Norman panted, holding his bloody weapon. The two villains stared at him and then the figure on the floor, who whined.

"My precious pet! What did you do to it?!", Morbius landed next to it.

"What...it was behind these tricks?!", Norman stared, realizing everything now. Since this creature can mimic the human voice and change forms...it was playing pranks on him with the gobby stuff.

"Behind what?", Kraven asked, being bored.

"It...it teased me with those stupid transformations and voices! I thought I was going insane!"

"As if you already weren't...", Kraven snorted. That made Norman angry.

"Be quiet! Just get that sick thing out of here!"

"My baby loves to play pranks on people. And it looks like it succeeded", Morbius got up. "But you didn't have to stab it!"

"Shut up! I only defended myself. It shouldn't have done that!"

"Perhaps not. But why aren't you working?"

"I would be if your sick parasite wouldn't harass me!"

"Look, you better calm down. Otherwise..."

"ENOUGH!", Norman rambled. "I'm not taking orders from you any longer! From any of you! You have bossed me around far enough!"

"Jeez", Kraven said. "He sure has guts. So much of you being in charge...", he mocked Morbius who gritted his teeth.

"Here's the deal fools", Norman sat down, crossing his hands and legs. "I'm not working until I see my son. You can bully me all the way you like, but it won't do any good."

"You piece of...", Morbius started but counted to ten before saying anything. "Do you really think we are some delivery service?!"

"I don't care what you are. But nothing happens until I have Harry with me. There are your options."

Not answering, Morbius stormed out of the lab. Giving a very annoying look at Norman, Kraven went after his weaker ally.

"So, how are we gonna handle this? I bet Taskmaster can scare him a little."

"Yeah, sure. Then I would never stop hearing from it! No, I'm calling to Octavius right now. He can deal with this problem, as he's the one creating it in the first place. In the meantime, we can enjoy our lives!"

"Sounds good. Spider-Man and his stupid sidekick are out of the way, so I don't see any problems."

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Time for some villain fun!", Morbius laughed, grabbing a bottle of some weird liquid. "Cheers!"

"Cheers indeed", Kraven lifted his glass. "Indeed, indeed!"

 _*Loud laughing echoing from the walls*_

 _-o-o-o-_

Back at the lab once again, Norman landed to sit on the floor. He was still trying to register what just happened. For the first time like for weeks, he stood up for himself.

 _Now this plan is starting to work. I bet they won't harass me for some time, so I have plenty of time to plan my escaping._

Walking to the door and grabbing the cables, Norman tried to start. But his hands were shaking too much.

 _Oh no..._

Why did he feel like this? It was that creature causing all of those horrible voices. And of course, it was natural to take cover.

 _But..._

Deep, deep inside Norman had a very horrible feeling. He wanted to avoid admitting it, tried to push it away...but no. It was still there.

 _That rage...it wasn't natural for me. The last time I was this angry when..._

When Norman understood where this was heading, he got terrified. The Goblin felt uncontrollable anger and was ready to hurt everyone, no matter the target. For a moment he felt so again...when he attacked Morbius's sick pet.

 _Now that I come to think of it, I have suffered from some terrible headaches now and then. Could it possibly be...?! No, I hope not!_

Smacking his forehead, Norman shook the idea off. He was cured for good and The Goblin was gone. He wasn't going crazy or heard voices inside his head. This captivity was just messing his mind and it played hard to survive.

 _Everything will get better, as soon as I get out of this wacko land and when I see my beloved boy again. Right?_

 _Right?!_


	35. Taking The Path Of Destruction

Meanwhile, Peter, Flash, and Toomes were busy when they tried to hunt Crossbones down. And yeah, it was easier said than done.

"Ah, my legs...let's have a break please!", Agent Venom landed to sit.

"We don't have time for that!", Spidey answered. "Crossbones must be found."

"Are you sure we are not chasing a dead end? What if he is as clueless as we?"

"Do you have any better ideas then? If you do, I would certainly like to hear them."

"Well...ugh, never mind", Flash grunted. Peter was so tough headed...and he called Harry stubborn.

"I don't see anyone", Toomes landed on the roof. "This part of town seems to be empty."

"Well if you find someone in here, I'm going to give you a medal", Flash answered.

"Flash, please...", Peter said. "Don't you start too."

"Sorry..."

"It's fine, just stay focus. I look at this area one more time, then we can move to the next one", Spider-Man swung out of sight.

"Poor Peter...he has been down lately", Toomes said.

"Yep. It's hard to accept the fact that he and Harry fight. I know they both are sorry, but can't admit it", Flash nodded.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me birdie, I know. We went to the same school for many years. Harry was the first friend Peter ever had if we don't include his neighbor Mary Jane Watson. At least that's what I think."

"I hope they can make peace. Boys should know how lucky they are. True friendship is so rare nowadays."

"Yeah. But under the pressure, you don't think clearly. As you might have seen."

"I have. Do you think Miles can convince Harry, unlike us?"

"I hope so. They both have a lot in common."

"How's that?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Uhh...", Flash muttered, rubbing his neck. "I don't think if I'm the right person to tell you this, but both Miles and Harry have lost a parent. I'm not sure what happened to Miles's father, but Harry's mother died when he was born. So that's why..."

"Oh...I see. That's awful!"

"Indeed. And Peter's parents...apparently he never met them. That's why he lives with his aunt. His uncle..."

"I have heard about it. What a tragedy. Those boys sure have tough histories."

"You got that one right. So in a way, these three have a lot in common. I bet that the reason why Harry and Peter started to fight, it's because their lives are not that different. They see their mirror images in each other and know where to strike. Despite their lifestyles are quite different, but it doesn't bother their friendship. And that's a thing I sometimes wonder", Flash told.

"I see. But...how do you know all this? Has Peter told you personally?", Toomes asked.

"Ummm...not exactly. I overheard it once."

"Shouldn't you tell Peter that you know?"

"Why should I? My knowledge won't harm anyone."

"Maybe not, but in this situation, I don't think it's wise to keep secrets. And Peter might think you were spying on him or something."

"Spying?! Hah, do you really wanna know how I happen to discover these? Well, hear me out..."

* * *

 _"Jeez, why I must always be the one to clean up?!", Agent Venom mopped the floor. He hated clean-up turns. Like it was his duty!_

 _*Steps approaching*_

 _"Look what he gave me! I'm not joining some kindergarten!"_

 _"Now now Patrioteer! Better be safe than sorry. You thank him in the end, trust me."_

 _Grunting in annoyance, Agent Venom backed against the wall and leaned to look. Spider-Man and his very annoying blue-red armored newbie friend stood in front of the closets, which every hero had and where they could keep their stuff, normal clothes and more. Peter held a big bag in his hands, while Harry was putting his things in the closet._

 _"Yes, but look at these! This second helmet I can somehow understand but extra strong gloves, which he, by the way, wants me to use when we have real action, some book about self-defense, another GPS tag in case the first one falls off..."_

 _"I think these are pretty useful."_

 _"Oh really?! I even got a map of how to get back to Oscorp faster if we are outside of town and some villains attacks! You don't have to do that!"_

 _"Maybe not like that...but Aunt May demands I call her at least twice in a week. Just to make sure I'm doing okay."_

 _"But she's not tracking you! Unlike my annoying, overprotective Daddy..."_

 _"How funny actually. A couple of years ago you would have done anything to receive attention like this from Norman. And when you finally get it, you don't like it."_

 _"Of course I do! But I feel he doesn't trust me."_

 _"I don't think so. He simply wants to look after you."_

 _"Then he should give me the freedom to try my own wings. Oh boy, I can still hear his voice: "And don't even think about removing the GPS! I will find out quicker than you think!", Harry shook his head._

 _"He is by letting you train here. Harry, seriously. Most of the heroes don't even have relatives who care. Be thankful you do", Peter said._

 _"I know...but you do remember what day this is?"_

 _"No, I don't...or, wait. Is...?"_

 _"Yeah. It's the day when...one more year..."_

 _"Oh darn, I'm so sorry. I know your mother's death is the most painful thing to talk about in your family. How is Norman doing?", Peter asked._

 _"Not good...well he pretends nothing is wrong, but he can't lie to me. So maybe remembering how things could have been making him act like this...", Harry sighed._

 _Flash revealed his face in surprise. He didn't know much of Harry's personal life, only that his father was rich as hell and the leader of Oscorp. He also knew that the Osborn family included Harry and Norman, but had sometimes wondered where the mother was. Imagining that maybe Norman had divorced and had won Harry's custody after the bitter battle in court, made him intentionally build a wall against the younger Osborn and avoid his company. For all these years Flash saw Harry as an arrogant social climber and when the truth didn't match with his conclusions, he felt ashamed._

 _"But remember Pete", Harry continued. "No one can know. I don't want people to feel sorry for me just because my mother isn't alive."_

 _"You know I won't tell anyone. But hey, we better hurry! The next class starts soon", Peter nodded. Locking his closet, Harry put his helmet on and boys ran off. Around the corner, Flash squeezed the broom._

 _"What an idiot you are Flash..."_

* * *

Toomes eyed Flash when he finished his story.

"That's very sad. But listening in secret is not very nice."

"Hah, who are you to judge?! You attacked Osborns twice! And knew Scarlet was working for Ock when he was in the Academy!"

"Well, then you shouldn't follow my example. Be honest. It's the best thing you can do to keep your heart pure."

Before Flash could answer, Peter webbed back.

"Guys!"

"Yeah?"

"Come on, I found something!"

"Like what?", Flash asked.

"You have to see it for yourself!"

Giving a pensive look at each other, Toomes and Flash followed Peter across the buildings, until their leader stopped, hiding around the corner.

"Okay, so what have you got? Did you find Crossbones?"

"No. But I found something else. Look", Peter pointed with his finger down to the street, where stood two little trucks.

"What are those?"

"I don't know. But see? Some soldiers are guarding them."

"You are right...they look like HYDRA's lapdogs, but are not", Flash noticed.

"Yep. I wonder...", Peter muttered.

"Are you thinking those are working for Ock?", Toomes asked.

"Pretty much. I don't see anyone else here. Come on, let's have a closer look", Spidey climbed down, Flash following closely behind while Toomes flew. When they were down, hid behind the wall.

 _"Okay, what do we do?"_ , Flash whispered.

 _"We wait until they leave. I wanna see what they are gonna do",_ Peter answered.

" _But why don't we just knock them down? There's three of us!"_

"I don't wanna make a scene. Look, there they go! Hurry", Peter said, running behind the truck.

"Are you sure about this?", Flash asked.

"Risks must be taken. Toomes, can you keep guard?", Peter asked where Toomes agreed.

"So...I wonder how do we get in...?"

"In?!"

"Of course! But these doors are locked. Hmm...", Peter rubbed his chin.

"Well, then we just have to blast them! Step aside", Flash revealed his weapons, but Peter cut him off.

"Hold on a sec! You can't do that or else we are found!"

"Then what are you wanting me to do?! Seriously Pete, stop goofing around and focus!"

"I am focusing!"

"Hah, hardly! If the fight with Harry really bothers you this much, why can't you just swallow your pride and make peace with him?", Flash asked. Rolling his eyes, Peter didn't answer.

"Or else you know he's right, but you can't admit it. Great work..."

"Uhh...why everyone is yapping about this over and over again?! This...disagreement is between me and Harry. So keep your nose out of it!"

"Well, it doesn't seem to be when...!"

"Boys, please don't!", Toomes walked to them. "Maybe I can pick the lock."

"Really? How?"

"Watch and learn", Toomes took his form, revealing his claws and putting them in the lock. And after a couple of minutes...he pushed the door open.

"Wow...I want those! Where I can get ones?", Flash tried to grab Vulture by his leg, but he kicked him away.

When his friends were "fighting", Peter jumped in the car, examining its content, lots of wooden boxes.

 _What are these?_

Walking to the nearest box, Peter knelt and examined it closer. It had some writing but wasn't able to translate it.

 _Hmm..._

Patting the box with his hand, Peter listened. It had a very cracking sound coming inside of it.

 _Sounds like...glass or something._

Trying another box, the result was the same. Spidey had a very disturbing feeling about this.

"Okay, what did we get?", Flash came in as well when Toomes guarded the door.

"I dunno. These boxes keep something very shattering inside."

"Really? Should we open one?"

"Perhaps...but we must be extra careful. Which means no guns", Peter warned.

"Yeah yeah...", Flash began to open one of the boxes. Deciding to fix his shoe, Spidey knelt...when his phone dropped on the floor. Smiling at his clumsiness, Peter picked it up. While wiping the screen, he accidentally hit the gallery button, revealing pictures he had taken with his hero friends at the graduation ceremony.

 _Oh, these are still here?_

Scanning the gallery through, he smiled. How much he missed everyone. His old and new teams, grumpy Fury and Scarlet at the background (who hated getting filmed), Coulson flirting with Aunt May...

 _Guys...how much I miss you all._

Suddenly, Peter stopped when the selfie of he and Harry appeared on the screen. They both looked so happy...it was only moments before Ock did his tricks and ruined everything.

 _Such happy memories..._

"Spidey?"

"Uhh..yeah?", Peter put his phone away.

"I bet you want to see this...", Flash pointed. "Or...smell it."

"Smell?", Peter went to his friend. And he could also smell something acerb.

"Ewww!" boys grabbed their noses. "What's in this box?!"

"I don't know...but it smells like dead", Flash grunted.

"Guys!", Toomes jumped in. "They're coming back!"

"Well, we better get out of here", Peter nodded. Agreeing, boys were ready to leave...when the door was slammed shut.

"Hey, what...?!", Flash tried to open it. "Let us out!"

"Oh no...now what do we do?!", Toomes asked.

"Looks like we must go along. At least now, we see where this all is made for", Peter sat down.

"But how can you be so calm?! This could be one of Ock's traps!"

"Panicking won't help. Just sit down, and wait. That's all we can do for now."

"Like we couldn't use our powers..."

"Flash, I'm serious! Just do as I say for once, okay?!"

Staring at him, both Toomes and Flash sat down. Especially Mister potty mouth Thompson was very disturbed. Where they were going to end? Was Ock or Crossbones behind this? Was Miles right all along about Peter's mental side cracking?

 _I hope the kiddo is doing better than us..._

 _-o-o-o-_

"Thanks for coming Miles", Harry smiled when they sat in the kitchen. "I appreciate your concern."

"Well, I thought it might be wise to check you out. And thanks for not throwing me out", Miles smiled back.

"Why would I do that? You have done nothing wrong and aren't judging my decisions. Tea? I made some."

"Yeah, thanks", Miles took the cup. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess...", Harry twirled his cup in his hands.

"I understand what you are going through. I miss my Mom a lot."

"Nice to know that at least somebody does. Unlike others..."

"Harry. Maybe you should not hear this from me...but I spoke with Peter. He feels sorry about his words. He didn't mean to insult you."

"Yeah, right", Harry leaned his head against his hand. "Then we aren't talking about the same person."

"What do you mean?"

"You really wanna know how many times Spider-Man insulted Dad? Some friend indeed..."

"I know you are angry, really do. But let me tell you something. You know where I come from?"

"Yeah...it took some time to believe it. I mean, another universe?! I thought that, heh...", Harry smiled, embarrassed.

"Well, then you do know that there was another Peter Parker in my universe. And his end...well, wasn't very nice. And my arch enemy used to be a goblin. Your father's rather...insane counterpart", Miles said.

"So...?"

"Well, Peter and I fought against those two maniacs...I mean when..."

"Don't worry Miles, it's natural to think The Gobby was insane. I don't think he and Dad are the same person. So go on."

"After the fight, before Peter returned home...he told me something. He told me that it's okay to be afraid, but we must not let that control us. And what I mean by this is that no matter how hard things might seem now, you have to be brave. For our parents."

Sighing, Harry was lost. Everybody said different things. What should he believe?

"Perhaps...but Peter can't understand how hard it is to cope with this all-time fear of losing. According to a doctor, I suffer from deep traumas. I fear that I will..."

"Will...what?"

"Nah, forget it. Yes, I know Peter lost his uncle but he had his aunt by his side the whole time. When Dad was away, I was left alone. No staff to take care of me...I woke up, went to school, did my homework...I even had to take care of Oscorp now and then."

"Wow, that sounds pretty hard! How did you know what to do with all of those business meetings and arrangements?", Miles asked.

"Uhh...", Harry muttered. "To tell the truth, it didn't go pretty well. Dad's employees were like sharks, asking when he will return and even came to our house. At first, I tried to cooperate with them but eventually, quit. But it didn't stop harassment...reporters were after me everywhere, wanting to know more details. It stopped only by Dad when he told them to leave our family alone. So that's why he never gives comments or interviews."

"Okay, that sounded nasty. Guess this makes me understand your point of view a bit better."

"Well, we can't choose our positions", Harry smiled. "But the main point why I'm telling you this is that I seriously can't abandon the only person I love and who loves me. And I know Peter is only trying to help everyone and perhaps I should do the same...but it would be against my nature if I did so just because I feel responsible. I want that my heart is my guide."

"Do you think Peter is putting his responsibilities before his true feelings?", Miles rubbed his chin, which Harry nodded.

"Yes, and that's what bothers me. He is used to helping people because he _wants_ to, not because he _needs_ to. But now, he has suddenly lost everything he taught us. Or haven't you noticed?"

"I...I guess", Miles answered. Now, this situation was harder than he first planned.

 _Great, so much for the peace between them..._

"Look, you might think I'm harsh and stubborn. But Peter can't always be right. And he hurt me...has never snapped at me like that. Usually, I'm the one losing my temper first", Harry stood up and took another cup of tea.

"That was surprising from him. But I still think he is truly sorry. At least that's what he said", Miles rolled his spoon.

"If that's so, then is more than welcome to make the first step. He knows where to find me if wants to apologize."

"That might take a while though..."

"Oh yeah, that trap set by Kraven was ugly. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes...Flash and Toomes came just in time to save us. And now, they are trying to find Crossbones."

"Do you really think he would know something about this?"

"Not sure, but Peter seems to believe so. Speaking of, have you heard from Alex?"

"No. I thought I should visit him but, well..."

"I bet he would like that. How about your grandfather? Is he behind bars?"

"I hope so. I don't wanna see that psycho ever again...", Harry shivered.

"I share that feeling. So, how are you gonna find your father?"

"I...I don't know yet", Harry lied.

Raising an eyebrow, Miles eventually revealed a comforting smile. Deciding to change the subject, Harry looked out of the window.

"But hey, it's getting pretty late. You can stay here over the night if you want to."

"Really? Thanks! I could use some sleep", Miles yawned.

"Well, that's settled then. You can sleep in my room. Go ahead, I wash the dishes."

"Okay", Miles walked to the door. Before he left, looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, one more thing. When I spoke with Peter...he said something I think you should know."

"Hmm? Like what?"

 _"You know Miles...in a way, I admire Harry's strong mind. He doesn't care what others think, simply fights for those he cares about, till the end. And I hope that someday, every hero in the Academy can follow his examples."_

Watching his surprised friend, Miles left the kitchen. Turning to look at his reflection from the window, Harry sighed. He was more lost than ever before.

 _Ah...what should I do?!_

 _*A few hours later*_

Rolling in the bed, Harry wasn't able to get any sleep. He didn't have much time to think before he would have to decide what he must do. Maybe he should have thought about it longer, but then Miles came and...

 _Excuses, excuses. Don't fool yourself, Harry..._

Perhaps it would be wise to listen to Norman and escape. Or maybe he should swallow his pride and make peace with Peter. He cared for both of them, but who mattered him the most? But sure, friendship and family relationships were different things. Both Norman and Peter had their sins...kept something from him and lied.

 _Perhaps Peter would help if I kindly asked...but what would he say since I haven't told about Ock? But if I let this chance go, I probably won't see Dad...aarrghh I don't know!_

Rolling onto his side, Harry once again eyed the pictures of him on Norman's nightstand. Seeing them made him remember something.

* * *

 _"AAAAHHH!", echoed a loud screaming in the penthouse. Harry had woken up and breathed fast, sweat falling from his forehead._

 _Not again...every single night! Looks like I can kiss bye-bye to goodnight sleep for some time..._

 _Grabbing his blanket which had fallen on the floor, Harry was about to continue sleeping when Norman opened the door._

 _"What is going on in here...?", he asked sleepily, usually perfectly set hair falling on his face._

 _"N-nothing...did I wake you?"_

 _"I heard your screaming", Norman walked to his son. "One of those nightmares again?"_

 _"I'm afraid so...", Harry looked away. "Every night Ock turns me into the next greenie..."_

 _"Oh Harry...", Norman took a chair and sat down, turning it towards the bed. "I'm so sorry I put you in danger. I never wanted to..."_

 _"Don't worry about it Dad. It wasn't your fault."_

 _"We both know you don't think so", Norman smiled a little. "And I understand. I should have been able to protect you better..."_

 _"I...I can't help but think what could have happened if Spider-Man wouldn't have saved me in time. The scenario makes shivers running down my spine...", Harry trembled a little. Rubbing his son's shoulders, Norman felt awful._

 _"I can't even think about it. I hated being that monster and I will never allow the same happen to you. You have my word."_

 _"I know Dad. I trust you", Harry revealed a tired smile. "But you should go to bed now. It's late and you have work to do."_

 _"Maybe you're right. But I can keep you company until you fall asleep. It's the least I can do."_

 _"Nah, I'll be fine. Just go before you fall asleep in that chair", Harry pushed his father gently. Standing up, Norman decided not to argue._

 _"If you're sure...but come to wake me if those dreams keep bothering you. That's an order."_

 _"Aye aye", Harry nodded and his father left the room. Soon falling asleep, he slept pretty peacefully the rest of the night. But he when woke up the next morning and stepped out of the door...found Norman sitting beside it and sleeping. Soon Harry realized that he had been there the whole night, making sure that his boy would sleep peacefully._

 _"Oh you idiot...", Harry knelt, covering his parent with the blanket and chuckled a little. "Thank you...Dad."_

* * *

Sitting up, Harry turned to see the watch. Time had passed quickly while he was dwelling in his thoughts. Face turning serious, he nodded at himself.

 _Okay...I think there's only one thing to do._

 _-o-o-o-_

 _"CRUNCH...CRUNCH..."_

"Ahah...", Ock ate some chocolate cockroach candies while talking on his phone. "Yes, yes, I certainly know you didn't try."

 _"CRUNCH...CRUNCH..."_

"Oh come on you idiots! Do you really think you can fool me?! I'm not stupid. The only reason he is being so headstrong because you can't keep the control! No, I don't wanna hear any of your pathetic fairytales! I deal with this alone, the end of the story. Meanwhile, try to do something useful for a change. Goodbye!"

Putting his phone away, Ock watched the crooked Oscorp. It looked so disgusting...

 _"CRUNCH...CRUNCH..."_

"Well, time is almost up. It looks like your brat escaped with his tail between his legs, Normie. Oh well, like it surprised me. Better get going...", the villain threw the empty bag of candy to the ground and turned to walk away, when...

 _"Ock!"_

Turning around again, Octavius spotted Patrioteer flying from the darkness, landing in front of him. Revealing his face, then teen eyed his enemy.

"Well well, so you showed up then. I assume you have made your decision?"

"Yes", Harry replied. "And my answer is no."

"I see. Well, then there is no use to keep this conversation up. I have plenty of...", Ock began...

"Wait!", Harry interrupted. "I said no, but it only means the deal you offered me."

"Oh? Fine, I'm listening", Ock crossed his hands.

"Good. I'm willing to cooperate with you", Harry nodded. "But we are doing it my way."


	36. It's The Kin Thing

_"My greatest fear is dark. I guess every child can somehow relate to that, but my fear is quite different. I'm not scared of the darkness itself...instead, is that the bogeyman comes if you are not quiet. And now you might ask, what's the bogeyman? Well, it's big and tall, having skinny arms and legs. It has no eyes, only white circles which intensively keeps staring at you. The bogeyman hides in our closet and that place is scary. I'm afraid that someday, it will come to get me."_

\- Norman Osborn, age 6

THE DAILY BUGLE SPECIALS: Interview with Amberson "Ambrose" Osborn

"Good evening Mr. Osborn! We are so glad you could make it."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm really happy to be here."

"We believe you do. It's been almost two weeks since your wife passed away. How are you doing?"

"I'm actually doing pretty well, thank you. Yes, I still feel great sadness but life goes on."

"Of course. It must be hard to be widowed with a young child."

"I'm afraid so. But we are not alone. Osborns are born to be successors and we won't let setbacks stop us."

"You seem to be already on your feet. How can you keep yourself together among your work and parenting? After all, you don't have your wife's support anymore."

"Well, as I said, life goes on. There's no need to dwell in your misery. Otherwise, you won't get anywhere."

"That sounds pretty harsh. How about your son?"

"Norman? Nah, he's tough. He will get through this."

"But isn't he only eight years old? That's a very young age to lose a mother."

"You don't have to worry. I make sure he is taken care of."

"That's a relief. What plans you two have now?"

"We will continue our lives. I have already planned some successful business meetings and I'm looking forward to sealing the deals. Norman will go back to school once the funeral is over. Everything will be back to normal before we even know it."

"I see...well, in that case, I wish all the luck to you and your family."

"Thank you very much."

 _(A half year later)_

THE DAILY BUGLE RECOMMENDATIONS: "My journey to succession" - The life story of Ambrose Osborn

Taken from the back cover: _"Life is nothing but a big misery. You either suck it up or lose, your choice. My story is not made for whiners. If you wanna have a good reputation, then my tale is made just for you."_

"Massive and strick", says the economist.

"I wouldn't use this even to set up a fire! Disgusting", says the annoyed reviewer.

 _"What I wanna be when I grow up? I'm not sure. Of course, we have our family business and my father is training me to be his successor. The financial world sounds really interesting but I wonder if there would be something else planned for me. I don't know what that could be, but it will come to me when the time is right. At least I hope so."_

\- Norman Osborn, age 11

THE DAILY BUGLE ECONOMY: Ambrose Osborn loses everything! A massive bankruptcy collapses the Osborn empire!

"I don't have anything to say", Ambrose Osborn refuses to comment on the event.

"All I know that it was a huge blow. No one saw that coming. We are still trying to understand what is going on", the anonymous employee tells in disbelief.

"Let me say, it was only a matter of time this happens. Osborn has always done risky moves. And now he must pay for his mistakes", the rival company teases their former rival.

 _***High School Yearbook_ ***

 _Name: Emily Lyman_

 _Age: 15_

 _Location: NYC, USA_

 _"Hey everyone! My name is Emily and I live in New York with my family. I have a wonderful pet cat, her name is Sylvia. She's my baby girl and I love her. I also love flowers and my favorite season is summer. Every year I decorate my balcony with all kinds of different plants. I'm not sure what I wanna do in the future. Perhaps when I go to college, this will clear up a bit. I have always loved dancing...maybe I could become a dancer or an actress? Remain to be seen!"_

 _*The Osborn countryside mansion, time unknown*_

"Father, when do you think you will stop drinking and get back on your feet?", Norman asked when his father once again sat in the kitchen, drinking some whiskey.

"Always the same song...you are just like your mother. Whining about everything", Ambrose muttered.

"But I'm only thinking about what's best for you! You can't just sit here and feel sorry for yourself!"

"Aarrgh...", Ambrose stood up, facing his irritated son. "Just keep your mouth shut if you don't have anything useful to say."

"And you do?", Norman asked angrily. His father didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Are you challenging me, you ungrateful brat?"

"No. I just can't sit back and watch as you destroy yourself. You must see a doctor!"

"I'm not going anywhere", Ambrose spat, walking towards the door. But Norman blocked his way.

"Fine then! If you don't care about yourself, then think about me! I don't wanna see my father drunk every time I come home!"

"How sweet. Just close your eyes if you can't stand it", Ambrose pushed Norman out of the way, but the teen had grown surprisingly strong and tried to stop his parent from leaving.

"Get off me!", Ambrose tried to punch Norman but was thrown on the floor.

"Don't ever hit me again! Before you were maybe able to do that but not anymore! And if you are continuing this, then I leave!"

"Be my guest! Like you have ever done anything than just ruined my life!"

Glaring at each other in complete hatred, Norman stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. Grabbing another bottle, Ambrose began to drink even faster, cursing his intolerable son in his mind.

 _"He is difficult. I don't know how I have managed for all these years. I was always homeschooled until I left for college. And I can tell, the first months were horrible. I didn't know anything or anyone and my social skills aren't something to praise about. But then...I met her. The most beautiful girl in the whole world. Her name is Emily and she is so wonderful. I believe we are meant to be something great."_

\- Norman Osborn, age 18

 _(Long after)_

"I don't know why he acts like this! I have given him everything: care, money, newest things...and he treats me like trash. Perhaps losing his mother was more than I thought...I have failed miserably. My only son is far away and visits shortly during his summer breaks. I feel abandoned! What I have done to deserve this? Every parent's worst fear is that their children hate them. Looks like Norman fulfills that claim perfectly", Ambrose Osborn cries in "Richers and Roses" TV-show.

"I saw his interview. What lies! I have done nothing, he is trying to blame me for all of his problems. This is getting worse. I'm glad I have Emily's support. When we graduate, we will be far from here", Norman Osborn denies his father's accusations.

THE DAILY BUGLE SPECIALS: Interview with Norman Osborn and Emily Lyman

"Good evening everyone! Today, we have very special guests. Let's all welcome the lovely couple, Emily Lyman and Norman Osborn!"

"Thank you. It's very nice to be here."

"And I must say I'm very happy you could come. I was afraid you might refuse, as we know your attitude towards the press."

"Well, I guess one time won't hurt. I'm tired of scandal reporters following my every move, so maybe tonight I can make a difference and they will spare me for some time."

"It must be very hard for you to be so famous. Likely everyone knows who you are."

"That's the famous Osborn curse I think. But I'm going to avoid it."

"Interesting. And I see you have a very lovely lady with you."

"Oh, yes. This is my sweetheart, Emily."

"Good day."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Lyman. You have got yourself quite a catch!"

"I don't see it that way. I fell in love with Norman's caring attitude and tough nerves. He is always calming me down."

"You two look happy together. So tell me Norman. What do you think about your father's comments he has given about your relationship? According to him, you have abandoned him and he feels sad about it."

"Well...to tell the truth, it's all just a big theater. He has done these things all by himself, but of course, won't see it. I have been his victim all of my life. But I'm gonna stop it."

"That's sad. Has he met Ms. Lyman? What was his opinion about her?"

"We...we rather not answer that. If you don't mind."

"If that's what you wish. So, you both are 22 now. Freshly graduated from college, a whole world in your hands. What plans you have for the future?"

"We are planning to leave for New York. I was offered a very nice job in one of the tech companies there. Emily will try to find work as well."

"That's remarkable! So young and you already have so many plans. Perhaps one day, we are gonna see the family of three sitting here!"

"Heh...who knows. But I'm not sure if I want kids. My childhood has made me unsure what comes to parenting and all..."

"Never say never! But it was a pleasure to have you with us tonight. All the best!"

 _"I bet you all can guess what happened after the interview. My father called me the same evening and yelled through the conversation we had. I had not told about Emily since I knew he wouldn't accept her. He thought I'm not worthy enough to even get someone and when I finally did so against his doubts...it wasn't good either. So I just gathered my stuff when he was away...and left. We didn't talk for a long time and I didn't miss him. Emily and I got a nice apartment from Manhattan and I started working, slowly moving towards my dream: starting my own company. Life could not be better!"_

\- Norman Osborn, age 23

THE DAILY BUGLE ECONOMY: Breaking news! Norman Osborn, 25, the son of Ambrose Osborn starts his own tech company! Come to see the first steps of Oscorp!

"Hah, like it will last long. Norman can't escape our curse. In a few years, the company is down!", Ambrose Osborn bitterly comments on his son's succession.

THE DAILY BUGLE: Norman Osborn and Emily Lyman, 26, engaged! When will the wedding bells ring?

"I'm really happy. This is everything I've dreamed of. My love is succeeding and I'm really happy for us", Miss Lyman shortly comments, showing her expensive ring.

"Our engagement was actually formal. We were talking about getting married, but of course, I had to propose to her first. To my great relief, she said yes even though I thought the answer is no. I'm the happiest man in the world!", Norman Osborn happily tells about their wedding plans.

THE DAILY BUGLE: Emily Lyman-Osborn, 27, is pregnant! The future heir is on the way!

"Of course I wasn't told! Norman and I haven't spoken since he left. I have tried to call him, but no one answers. I'm happy for them and I hope I'm able to be part of my future grandchild's life", Ambrose Osborn opens about his sorrow. The young couple doesn't want to comment at this point.

 _(Nine months later)_

THE DAILY BUGLE: The healthy baby boy is born! Unfortunately, Emily Lyman passed away of post-partum complications. Heartbroken Norman Osborn refuses to give any statements.

 _"My life is in pieces. My son was born at midnight and it was the happiest moment of my life...as well as saddest. Emily lost too much blood and doctors tried everything to save her...but it was useless. I don't know how fate can be so cruel at me...only a moment ago, we were talking about all the wonderful stuff we could do with our baby. But now, she's gone forever. I would want to die...but I have to keep going for our son. He's the only remain part of her and as well as everything I have right now. It will be hard, but I must stay strong. And I'm gonna name him Harold, as we both liked that name the most. Harold Theopolis Osborn, Harry for short."_

\- Norman Osborn, age 28

 _(Four years later)_

 _*In front of Oscorp*_

"Yes, I would like that very much. But I still need to check a few details", Norman talked to one of his clients while little Harry played under the trees.

"Hello!", the boy followed a couple of butterflies straight to the road where was a truck coming...

"Good, very good. Call me when you have signed the contracts", Norman turned around...and began to yell.

"NO! HARRY!"

But his little boy was so interested in those flying creatures that didn't hear his father. Starting to run, Norman screamed in horror from the bottom of his lungs as the truck approached his son...when suddenly, someone grabbed Harry out of the way just in time.

"Well there young man", Ambrose held his grandson. "You should be more careful."

Not understanding the seriousness of this situation, Harry just giggled. Heart beating, Norman ran to his father, grabbing his son from him.

"What were you thinking?!", Norman's voice cracked as he held his son who continued giggling. Burying his boy tightly onto his lap, Norman turned to his father.

"And what the hell you're doing here?!"

"I decided that it was finally about time to meet my grandson", Ambrose replied. "And also see the famous Oscorp with my own eyes."

"Well, now you have seen them. Leave please", Norman spat, turning to leave.

"Is this how you treat your old father? I came a long way just to see you two."

"I didn't ask you to come! We don't need you."

"If you are still bitter about how I reacted when your wife died, I suggest you let it finally go. It's been four years Norman. You gotta move on."

"I will never forget your horrible words. Emily was the love of my life and you insulted her memory as well as me by mocking our child. And I will never forgive you."

"Perhaps I was too harsh, but I simply want to get to know Harold better. He has a right to have a grandfather in his life."

"You won't come near him", Norman hissed. "You already destroyed my life and I won't let you do the same to Harry."

"Do you think that you can guard him all the time? He grows up Norman, then what are you going to do? You can't protect him forever", Ambrose said.

"Yes, I can! I promised Emily I will always look after our baby. No matter how old he is. And that will never change."

"Pathetic...no wonder you married a wimp like her. Poor poor child...perhaps he would spend some time with me, during the summer vacations."

"No!", Norman stepped back. "Go away before I call the guards!"

"If that's what you wish. You have no manners though, I saved his life and you treat me like this. Fool", Ambrose rolled his eyes.

"You don't deserve anything", Norman was full of hatred. "Leave and never return."

"Very well. But trust me, son, you can't keep us apart. One day, Harold will be old enough to find me without your help. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"He won't since I will never tell him about you and luckily Harry is yet way too small to remember this event. And if you try to get in contact, I will make sure you will regret it."

"We'll see. Goodbye Norman", Ambrose got in his car and left. Staring after him, Norman looked down at his son who reached his hand out towards the car.

"Daddy, who was that funny man?"

"Nobody son...", Norman sighed. "Just nobody. Don't worry about it."

 _"Luckily he never returned. And I will make sure Harry will never hear of my father. I promise you, Emily. I promise._

\- Norman Osborn, age 32

THE DAILY BUGLE: Headlines through the years

 _"Oscorp keeps rising - Norman Osborn's reliable business instinct dumbfounds his rivals!"_

 _"Harry Osborn turns six years old - see the first steps of his school journey!"_

 _"It's been eight years since Emily Lyman's passing - Norman Osborn misses his beloved wife every day"_

 _"The bitter Ambrose Osborn locks himself up into his mansion - refuses to see anyone"_

 _"A fatal shooting takes place at Queens - Ben Parker dies in front of his family"_

 _"Who is the mysterious your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? The masked man sows fear in the citizens"_

 _"The criminal gang Frightful Four attacks Midtown High School - Harry Osborn gets injured"_

 _"Nick Fury takes Spider-Man under his wing. Jameson slams the webbing menace"_

 _"The horror Saturday - Flash Thompson reveals shocking details of what happened behind the closed school doors. Featuring Harry Osborn and Danny Rand"_

 _"Norman and Harry Osborn abducted - The Iron Octopus vs Iron Spider"_

 _"The Oscorp on fire - Norman Osborn goes missing"_

 _"The Goblin appears -mean and green terrorizes the city!"_

 _* The arcade near Queens, time unknown*_

"Here you go Pete", Harry offered his friend some coke. "Ready to play?"

"Why not", Peter smiled, grabbing the console. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess...even though I'm drowning in my homework."

"I can help you with that if you want. When you want me to come over?"

"Whenever you have time. I think I need to take some tutor lessons. Dad promised to be there, but..."

"I know...but he will return. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so...it's been such a long time I last heard from him! The Gobby has vanished into thin air. I...I don't know what to do!"

"I have to admit I haven't seen him on the news either. Have you visited S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"A couple of times, yeah. He just slept in his cell...you can't even know how awful this is."

"I can only imagine. I can come with you the next time he's there if you want to."

"Thanks, Pete. Jeez, this is all Spider-Man's fault!"

"Har..."

"But it is! He and his stupid promises! I lost my family because of him!"

Peter sighed. He felt so guilty, but couldn't reveal his secrets. It would destroy everything.

"Buddy, you have a right to feel angry. But you have to stay strong. For Norman's sake. Who's gonna help him if we won't? He needs our help. Right?"

"Yeah...but how he can be turned back to normal?!"

"That's a good question. Perhaps Nick Fury knows. I promise to dig in since I understand science."

"Thanks, pal...you're the best", Harry smiled and boys continued playing.

 _\- Recording: complete. 45% battery left -_

THE DAILY BUGLE: Headlines through the years 2

 _"The Goblin kidnaps an innocent schoolboy - what happened to Peter Parker? The rescued Harry Osborn is stunned by the events"_

 _"Spider-Man and his team captured the muscled monster! The Goblin will be transferred to the moon, confirms director Fury"_

 _"Norman Osborn is back - is the Osborn family finally safe?"_

 _"The Iron Patriot appears! Jameson praises the new hero: 100% heroism, unlike that annoying wall-crawler!"_

 _"The Goblin strikes again - be prepared!"_

 _"Harry Osborn coping with his hard time: "My father is gone again. How can I go on?!"_

 _"The Vulture attack: What happened inside the Osborn mansion? Dark secrets start to come out!"_

 _A massive prison break at S.H.I.E.L.D. -The Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Scorpion and other villains freed by Taskmaster. The cloaked mastermind mocks Fury and his agents about the lame security system"_

 _"Norman Osborn suffers from a memory loss - son Harry is unsure if the past will remain as a mystery forever"_

 _*The hospital*_

"Mr. Osborn! Mr. Osborn, what can you remember about the events before you got to the hospital?"

"Mr. Osborn! Is it true you won't remember anything?!"

"What will happen to Oscorp? Are you gonna get back to work?"

"What a fuss...", Harry stared at the reporters who waited in front of the hospital entrance. Norman's comeback was one of the biggest scoops of the week and newspapers were thirsty for more.

"I hate those scavengers...get me out of here!", Norman muttered, sitting in his wheelchair. Luckily Osborns were surrounded by bodyguards who tried their best to keep people away from the family.

"What do they want anyway?! This is annoying...", Harry kept walking when one of the reporters managed to push himself through the crowd.

"Young Mr. Osborn! How would you describe your father's sudden return? Are you relieved?"

"Well, I..."

"We have followed you closely during these months. You must be very traumatized!"

"Uhh, actually...", Harry tried to slip away, but more reporters surrounded him.

"Young Mr. Osborn, can you confirm your father's amnesia?"

"Mr. Osborn, wait! We need to take a picture of you for the scoop!"

"No...just leave me alone!", Harry shook his head. "I'm not gonna say anything!"

"Just a couple of questions. What are you and your father gonna do now? Your relationship...!"

Feeling helpless, Harry cried for help as was buried under the hungry journalists. Suddenly, everyone heard yelling.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Turning to look, the group saw how Norman stood up from his wheelchair, looking murderously at the people.

"Stop harassing my son! We aren't gonna give any comments, not now or later! So move it!"

Stepping aside, reporters let Harry pass and the scared teen sprinted behind one of the bodyguards, who escorted him in the car. Snorting, Norman was helped in as well and he slammed the door.

"What scums! Hunting us like some hungry predators."

"Well that's how they were after me for months...", Harry muttered. Looking a bit surprised, Norman sighed.

"I'm so sorry son. But I promise you won't get the unwanted attention any longer. I'll make sure of it."

As the car took off, the disappointed reporters left. But they weren't going to give up that easily.

 _\- Recording complete. 70% battery left -_

THE DAILY BUGLE: Headlines through the years 3

 _"Norman Osborn is back on his feet - Oscorp is doing better than ever"_

 _"Hydra attacks! Spider-Man tries to save the city from the goblin army"_

 _"Surprises in the family! Norman Osborn reveals: I'm immune against the goblin serum"_

 _"Harry Osborn: I have never been so scared in my life. Thanks to Spider-Man who saved me!"_

 _"It's called Patrioteer! Harry Osborn's quest to become a hero in his father's footsteps"_

 _"Harry Osborn lands into a coma. Norman Osborn: I will do everything to help my son."_

 _"Carnage bomb! Harry Osborn's ultimate sacrifice saves the day. Read the emotional reunion with his father from our special attachment!"_

 _"The tragic: Oscorp Tower falls! One of the famous buildings in NYC is now gone. Take a look at the pictures!"_

 _"Spider-Man graduating from The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy - This isn't the end, it's only the beginning!"_

 _"The city freezes! How can New York be saved?!"_

 _"Ambrose Osborn breaks the silence: I'm finally reunited with my family! Years of separation is over."_

 _-o-o-o-_

Closing the trunk, the masked figure stood up. Finally, the whole material was scanned through. It gave plenty of information for the...yet unknown purposes. Grabbing the knife, the person sank it in the picture which was on the wall and rolled a little pipe of red liquid in the hand, laughing.

 _Just wait..._


	37. Mega Mega Octopus Madness

"It's so damn cold...", Miles tightened his jacket. "Aren't you?"

"A bit, yes", Harry answered. They were walking in the cemetery, even if the snow blocked most of the view. But if he didn't do this, he would feel guilty.

"So, why we came here? Is there something useful against Ock?"

"Heh no. I just...I just wanted to have a moment of peace before the action starts", Harry replied, leading the way. Finally reaching the farthest corner of the graveyard, he stopped. Miles stayed behind him in confusion.

"Okay...I don't get it."

"Don't worry, nobody else does either", Harry watched the tombstone in front of him. It was made of pure white Marmor, having dainty borders and on the rock stood a tall angel statue, revealing her wings which circled the gravesite. Sighing, the boy knelt and wiped snow away, revealing the name.

 _"Emily Lyman-Osborn. Beloved wife and mother. Missed by all who knew her."_

"Oh...is this is your...?"

"My mother's grave, yeah. It's been a very long time I visited here."

"Really?"

"Yep...Dad didn't want to come for years. So I came here in secret."

"In secret?", Miles raised his eyebrows.

"I know it sounds stupid...but you see, I have never seen my mother. She died when I was born and Dad was heartbroken. He buried his sadness for years and wanted to erase her out of our lives. No talking about her, nothing. It's like she never existed", Harry told.

"I guess that sounds kinda natural, I mean kinda. But avoiding the topic makes things only worse. When my father died, Mom told a lot about him just that I won't forget him."

"That's what I think. But every time I tried to suggest the visit here, Dad snapped at me. So I decided to visit in secret, without telling him. I revealed the truth only then when our relationship changed for the better."

"Okay. What did he think about it?"

"Well, to tell the truth, he wasn't happy about it, not at all. He was a bit mad, disappointed and sad that I acted behind his back. But when I explained my pov, he eventually understood."

Listening, Miles watched as Harry placed a bouquet of white lilies on the tomb. Then the duo just stood there side by side in complete silence.

"So...what happens now?"

"I wish I knew...", Harry muttered. Miles had no idea what was going on between him and Ock.

 _And that shall remain. I can't risk Dad's life._

"Hmm...maybe we should get back to your house. It's dangerous to be out here."

"You go ahead. I'm staying here for a moment."

"You sure?", Miles asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine", Harry smiled.

"Well if that's what you wish...I try to contact Peter and ask how they're doing. I wait for you at the parking lot."

"Right", Harry answered as he was left alone. Turning to look at Emily's grave, sudden grief flushed over him. When Norman was away, he felt so much pain, longing, and loneliness. And even if his father was cured, but sometimes Harry felt insecurity. Left alone at such a young age had made him careful. His mother was dead, and grandfather a total psycho.

 _One big happy family..._

But of course, now things were much better than then. When Norman buried himself in his work before, Harry was able to come and go as he pleased. He didn't have strict orders, just to keep his grades in balance. That didn't mean his father didn't care for him, sure he did. But he was always too busy with his business deals and running his company that spending time with his son wasn't the main thing. And when The Gobby was on the loose, Harry had to do and take care of everything alone. Go to school, pay the bills (not that he had troubles with money), make food for himself, keep the house in order. And like that's not enough, but sometimes he spent nights after another by going through the courses of Oscorp, arranging meetings and informing the employees. Norman's bookkeepers had the main responsibility, but they often asked Harry for help. And thanks to them, Oscorp managed without its CEO during that time. Taking such a huge responsibility made Harry grow up fast but deep inside, he was still an unsure teenager, who desperately needed love and care.

 _And that's a kinda bittersweet feeling. Dad said he can't ever thank me enough...but I didn't want his compliments. I just wanted to get back to my normal life and have a father who cares for me._

Luckily, things got slowly better despite the rough beginning. Both Osborns searched for their place in their new awkward situation. And Harry could still remember their first argument about it.

* * *

 _After having a busy day at work, Norman headed home. He had a lot to arrange since he was gone for so long and that's why spent one week living in his office, trying to catch up with what had happened when he was The Gobby. But luckily, the damage wasn't as bad as he first thought._

 _"I'm home!", he opened the door._

 _"Hey Mr. O!", Peter passed Norman._

 _"Evening Peter. How are you?"_

 _"I'm fine thanks. And you?"_

 _"Better than ever. A lot of work to do, but I can handle it."_

 _"That's nice. Hey Harry! Come on or we'll be late!"_

 _"Coming coming!", Harry ran stairs down, holding a baseball bat over his shoulder. "Oh, hi Dad."_

 _"Hi...where are you two heading in such a hurry?", Norman turned around as his boy passed him, following Peter to the door._

 _"Oh right. There's a baseball game in the neighboring city and Peter and I are going to see it. It will last quite late, so you don't have to stay up and wait for me. See ya..."_

 _"Hold on, hold on!", Norman interrupted. "How long this so-called game exactly lasts?"_

 _"Around midnight. But of course, traveling there and back again takes time, so I won't be back immediately", Harry replied. "But now, we have to..."_

 _"Oh no no no young man! You don't seriously think I'm allowing you to hang out in the middle of the night in a strange city? Forget it."_

 _"Here we go again...Dad, it's fine. I can take care of myself. Plus, I have Peter with me."_

 _"Perhaps, but you can never be too careful. I expect you back at eight a clock."_

 _"Eight?!", Harry stared at his watch. "But then I'm only able to see half of the match!"_

 _"And that will have to do. A place for a young boy like you in the evenings is at home, not wandering around the only god knows where", Norman shook his head._

 _"Well if that's a problem, then I can go to Parkers and sleep there over the night. Problem solved."_

 _"Yeah, it's not a bother sir", Peter said. But Norman did not warm up to the thought._

 _"I appreciate your offer Peter, but I want Harry home. It's been ages_ _since we have had quality time with the family."_

 _"But...", Harry tried. No avail._

 _"No buts! Eight a clock, no more, no less. And that shall be your new curfew. Just before the dark."_

 _"You can't decide about it just like that! You have to ask me first!"_

 _"Very well. Is seven a clock better then?"_

 _"No..."_

 _"Good. Then that's settled. And if you are not here by then, I will create even earlier time", Norman said. "Now, you may go."_

 _Rolling his eyes, Harry stormed out of the door. Apologizing, Peter fleed after him._

 _*Hours later*_

 _"Well looks like you made it", Norman said as Harry came home. "How was the game?"_

 _"We lost", the annoyed teen dropped his baseball bat. "Or how would I know since I had to leave before the finale?"_

 _"Well, you can read results from the internet. Now, go wash your hands. Dinner is ready."_

 _"I'm not hungry", Harry fell on the couch. "Just give me some pizza, there's a slice left in the fridge."_

 _"Certainly not", Norman said. "No pizza for an evening snack. It's not healthy."_

 _"I have eaten that several times before. What makes this situation different?"_

 _"Because this family starts to live a new life from now on. Healthier life. A safer life. And that means no junk food every day, spending nights in the city or playing videogames all day long. I have checked your blood counts and you suffer from a lack of vitamins. No wonder you look so pale."_

 _"And still, I'm not dead. I lived with those habits for months. And I still breathe."_

 _"Correction, you did but not anymore. From now on, I'm going to make sure you are taken care of. And it means strick day routines as well as getting a good night's sleep like the teenager in your age needs."_

 _"But what if I don't want to?! You can't just come and suddenly change everything! I have created my own life and habits because there was no choice! Any idea why?!"_

 _"I know I let you down...and I know that you have maybe grown more independent when I was gone. But it doesn't mean that my parenting duty is done."_

 _"And it doesn't mean I'm just going to jump into this!", Harry protested. "As you said, I'm able to take care of myself now! After all, had to do it for months when someone was too busy with his criminal stuff! And I was left alone...again. Like I always I am..."_

 _Rubbing his hands together, Norman sounded rather nervous. He tried to say something but got stuck in his words._

 _"Now what?", Harry looked annoyed. "Don't tell me you can't face the fact. Well, you know what? Such is life."_

 _"It's not that but I...I just...what I mean to say is that...I honestly don't know a better way to make things up to you than act as a father by making rules and protecting you. I'm sorry if I crossed the line, but..."_

 _Face turning concerned, Harry stood up as Norman continued._

 _"I really wanna make things work between us. After all, you're my only family. Maybe I sound overprotective dictator, but if you only knew how dear you are to me. The most important thing in the whole world. And I dream that you would feel the same. There's only you and me son since your mother...", Norman didn't finish. Smiling sadly, Harry walked to his parent._

 _"But Dad, you are the most important to me as well! I'm sorry if I was a bit rude but this all needs time to go on. We need to find our positions again. But I'm sure we can do so if we can discuss things."_

 _"Sure we can. But remember, I'm still in charge."_

 _"Yes, sir. Just give me at least some space."_

 _"I will, but you can still expect that your freedom to come and go as you please will low. Just to show that I care", Norman ruffled his son's hair._

 _"You know what? Somehow, I think we are gonna create something rather interesting here Dad", Harry smirked. "Very interesting."_

* * *

Those times made Harry smile. They were able to create a whole new chapter in their lives, filled with love and care. And that made him realize how desperately he needed his father. He missed him more than ever before.

"I know Mom...Dad can be as stubborn as a mule. But believe it or not, he is maturing. And maybe one day, he can speak about you again."

Tapping the tomb, Harry turned to leave. But could only get a few steps before heard a voice.

"How sweet. Talking to a bunch of dead guys now. How crazy you Osborns are?"

Turning around, Harry met Ock who leaned against one of the graves, eating some chocolate.

"What are you doing here?! Someone can see us!"

"Nah, don't worry. Your little sidekick is too far that could spot anything. Besides, I wouldn't be that stupid that Spider-Man and his annoying friends would surprise me."

"Ahah...well what gives me the honor to have you here with me today?", Harry asked sarcastically.

"I simply wanted to see how's my favorite boy is doing", Ock grabbed Harry's cheeks. "You impressed me back there."

"I'm not your boy", Harry smacked Ock's hand away. "I'm only doing this because I have no choice."

"Well, that's better than nothing. Refusing is the main key to step out of your comfort zone. Who knows what we can make out of you!"

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?", Harry said angrily. Ock chuckled.

"Perhaps...I just love your spirit. But you made a very bad mistake when tried to take control. If I offer a deal, then I'm the one making the rules."

"I had to come up with something! Your wicked mind is so dark that it can't be trusted."

"But if you want to see Normie, you have no other choice than just do as I say. That's just how life is, sweetie."

"Always being so funny...but if that's all, you may go. I will keep my part of this so-called "plan" and let you know when it's done."

"Oh, I know you will. Since I will find out if you won't...", Ock disappeared slowly into the woods. Feeling a cold shiver in his back, Harry whipped around and sprinted out of the graveyard, where Miles was waiting.

"I couldn't get a signal...I hope everything is okay."

"Nah, Peter is so self-confident that he will survive. And he has loud mouth Flash and the speedy Vulture with him. Let's just go back" Harry started walking.

"I hope you're right...but are you sure you're feeling okay? You were quite a long time back there."

"Nah, just dwelling in some memories. Trust me, I'm fine. You know, maybe we could pay a visit to Alex. I bet he would love to have some company", Harry nodded.

"Hmm...well, why not. He deserves it since he has helped us so much. Okay, I'm in", Miles agreed. Smiling back at him, Harry began to walk, dark eyes following his every move from the shadows...

 _-o-o-o-_

"Mrhh...I wonder how long we are gonna drive", Flash leaned against the wall. "We've been sitting here for hours!"

"I was wondering the same thing", Toomes nodded. "We haven't stopped since."

"I really hope this isn't a trap. Otherwise, I know who to blame for!", Flash turned to Peter who sat calmly.

"It's not a trap. You just have to trust my word."

"Yep, that's helping...no offense Pete but trusting you right now is a low go. You have been very strange and I'm not sure if you are capable to lead..."

"Well I certainly won't soon be if you keep yapping about all over again", Peter hissed, taking his mask off. "Man, it's so hot in here..."

"And the smell...", Flash grunted. "Like Triton after the shower. That fishy smell..."

That lame notion made Toomes laugh. Peter revealed a little smile.

"But anyway, what do you think these boxes keep inside?"

"Something shattering. Like glasses or something. Maybe Ock is needing them for the minerals", Peter pointed out.

"Oh, so you now admit this can be one of his traps?", Flash asked sarcastically.

"Anything is possible! Do you think I want to do this?! Well, let me remind you of our trapped friends! If we don't clean this mess up, who will?!"

"Boys", Toomes said. "Please, no fighting. We don't need any arguments right now."

"Tell him that...", Flash said and both him and Peter crossed their hands, turning gazes away from each other. Their friendship was clearly inflamed, Flash was starting to receive his former bullying traits and Peter was the target. Only this time, the fight wasn't one-sided.

"Speaking of...I think we stopped", Toomes stood up. "At least we aren't moving anymore."

"You're right...", Flash stood up as well. "Finally we are getting out of here!"

"Prepare yourselves", Peter put his mask on. "In case they will notice us."

Hiding behind the boxes, the trio waited. They heard steps around the car, but nobody came in.

"Are they there yet...?"

"Idk...let's have a look", Spidey muttered, walking to the door and opened it a bit.

"No one in sight...let's go before we are seen!"

Jumping out of the car, the trio ran behind the frozen trees. From there, they were able to see the whole area.

"Okay...where are we?", Flash looked around. "I don't recognize this place."

"Me either...", Toomes said.

"But I do...look! That's an old power station which ran out of business years ago. I fought against Electro here once with my old team. But why they came here...?", Spidey wondered.

"Well, it looks like they are driving those cars there", Toomes said. "In from those big gates. Shall we follow?"

"Yeah. I smell something nasty", Spider-Man webbed after the trucks.

"Why he has to be so reckless?!", Agent Venom ran behind him.

"Don't ask me", Vulture flew beside his ally. "I only hope we won't get caught."

"So do I..."

 _*Moment later*_

"Luckily we found this plughole", Spidey crawled first. Flash hit his head against the roof since he was so big.

"Ouch! This better work or I'm gonna..."

"Quiet!", Peter interrupted. "I can hear something."

"Like what?"

"Listen..."

 _"Took you long enough! Somebody could have seen you!"_

 _"Sorry boss. But we tried our best."_

 _"Well, you should try harder!"_

"That doesn't sound very friendly...wait. I know that voice! Isn't...?!"

"Yep...look, there's some kind of grating. Let's see if...", boys crawled to it and looked down. Under them was a huge storeroom, having high box walls everywhere.

"What is that...?!", Flash stared.

"I have no idea...but it looks like they are storing something in here. And look who's leading the operation", Peter pointed with his finger Taskmaster who stood in front of the working soldiers, hand crossed and looked rather pissed.

"Come on, we don't have the whole day! So move it!"

"Yes, yes..."

"What Taskmaster is doing here?", Toomes asked. "I thought he fleed after Ock was caught."

"That's what Fury told us. But apparently, his guess was wrong", Flash answered. "But I don't see any sign of Crossbones anywhere."

"Maybe he's not here", Peter said. "But I think that is not our main concern anymore. Besides Kraven, but Ock is working with Taskmaster as well. And that's a bad thing."

"Very bad. I still remember how he chased me, Danny and Harry. Nasty business, nasty."

Watching how the villain group kept working, boys waited until they were ready. Examining the boxes, Taskmaster shook his hands.

"Hmm...looks like everything is in order. Fine, you know what to do next! And don't mess up anything!"

After getting a nod from his employees, Taskmaster left the room. Soldiers put the last remain boxes down and left as well, closing the doors.

"There they go...now what?", Toomes asked quietly.

"What do you think? We will investigate", Flash opened the grate, jumping on the floor.

"Flash, get back here!", Peter called. "Before somebody comes!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! Risks must be taken if we are gonna get somewhere!"

Shaking his head at Toomes, Peter landed down as well.

"Okay, so what are we exactly looking for?"

"Anything. Let's split up", Peter said and his friends went in different directions. Walking to the nearest box pile, he began to investigate.

 _Hmm..._

Shaking the box, Spider-Man heard that same shattering sound. Deciding to have a better look, he searched for something to break through the wood. Then, noticed a crowbar on one of the shelves and grabbed it. Putting it under the deck, he started to push.

"Arrrhhh so heavy..."

"Needing any help?", Vulture landed next to him.

"Yes, if you would..."

"Let me see", he grabbed the crowbar. "This one?"

"Yep."

Stepping aside, Peter waited as his taller friend pushed the box. And it wasn't hard for him to get it open.

"Here you go", Vulture stepped back, letting Peter see the content. The box was full of little glass bottles, filled with some red liquid.

"What's that?", Toomes asked. "Blood?"

"Doesn't smell like it...", Peter answered. "And my sense is not acting, so maybe it's not that dangerous. Let's see what else we have here."

Opening several boxes, the result in them was the same. That made the duo confused.

"I don't understand. Where this all is needed for?", Toomes rubbed his head.

"I wish I knew...but whatever it is, can't be anything good. I think we better keep going", Peter put one of the bottles in his pocket. "Where's Flash?"

 _"Over here! Come quickly!"_

"God, I hope he has not gotten into trouble...", Spidey ran, Vulture following closely behind. They met Flash in the hall, standing in front of the most remote shelf.

"Did you find anything?", he asked. Peter showed him the bottle.

"Uuhhh...what is that?"

"No idea, but not blood. I will examine it once we get out of here. But what is that you wanted to show us?"

Not answering, Flash pointed at a large box in front of him. It was taller than the rest of its neighbors.

"That's interesting," Peter tapped the box. "Any idea what it keeps inside?"

"No idea. But there's only one way to find out!", Flash rubbed his fist, excited. "Who wants the honor?"

"I can do it", Vulture said, revealing his claws. "Are you ready?"

Nodding, Flash and Peter waited as Toomes yanked the box. It was nailed up pretty tight, but eventually, the deck gave up.

"Ewww!", Flash grabbed his nose. "What smell!"

"Yeah...", Peter held his nose as well. "It's okay Toomes...we're ready. Show us."

Looking unsure, Toomes removed the deck aside. And what the trio saw...made them gag and stare, eyes wide open.

"Oh hell no...", Flash held his mouth. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Me to...what is this Spider-Man?!", Toomes waved his wings in front of his face, gulping.

"I...I don't know!", Peter shook his head. "I seriously don't know! And even if I did..."

 _"GROSS!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _*Boston*_

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, the visiting hour starts right about now. Here's his room number", the receptionist gave the piece of paper.

"Thanks", Harry smiled and he and Miles went to the elevator and headed up.

"It's been quite some time we last saw him", Miles said. "Doctors say he is recovering nicely."

"I'm really happy. Thanks to Alex, we were able to discover many secrets from that flash drive. I'm still mad how he was attacked...", Harry said angrily.

"That's how Ock is. Luckily your grandfather won't be here to surprise us anymore. One trouble less."

"Yep. And I hope he will stay locked up. Thank god he doesn't know where Dad and I live now. If he did, uhh..."

Smiling, Miles led the way through the corridor. While Harry walked behind him, he felt awful.

"You're okay Harry?"

"Yep...I just don't like hospitals that much. Reminds me of those times Dad was in here..."

"I see...well, let's get this out of the way quickly. Here", Miles stopped in front of the door. "He should be in here."

"Okay, well what are we waiting for?", Harry knocked on the door.

"Yeah?", a tired voice answered. Opening the door, boys stepped into the room where Alex lay in the bed.

"Oh Miles and Harry! What a surprise."

"Nice to see you too bud", Miles walked next to the bed. "How are you?"

"Recovering", Alex said. "I can't remember much though. I still have the bump to prove it."

"I'm so sorry you got attacked", Harry apologized. "Here, I brought these for you", he offered a bunch of snacks. You deserve them as a reward for your hard work."

"Ah...thank you", Alex took the bag. "So, have things improved since we last saw?"

"Yes...and no", Miles sighed. "I mean that Ock is still missing, but Peter, Flash, and Toomes are chasing Crossbones. We were attacked by Kraven, who is obviously in his team as well."

"Oh dear...that isn't good, not at all! I hope boys can find some answers. That flash drive gave nothing...and the minerals were stolen as well. I'm sorry...", Alex closed his eyes. Harry bit his lip...he couldn't tell that he already knew where those stones were. Ock warned him to keep quiet about their little chats, otherwise, Norman might suffer.

"Well, I'm sure things will solve out. But you have done a lot", the nervous Osborn patted Alex's shoulder. Miles was starting to get suspicious...Harry acted pretty strangely.

 _What is going on...?_

"Thanks, Harry, I appreciate it. I hope your father is found soon."

"Yeah..."

"Look um how about we get some air? It's really hot in here", Miles stood up. "I can open the window."

"Sure, why not", Alex said and Miles pushed the window open. "Aaah, the fresh breeze...I really miss New York you know. And my Mom as well as our friends..."

"I know, I miss them too. But I'm confident things will solve out", Harry said. "We just have to keep trying."

"Agreed. I'll be back on my feet as soon as I'm getting out of here", Alex smiled. At the same moment, powers went out.

"Great, now what?", Miles tried the lighting bolt. "Jeez, no lights!"

"What happened?", Alex wondered.

"I don't know...maybe we should try to find someone", Harry suggested. "Can you walk?"

"I guess", Alex stood up from the bed. "If you help me."

"I will help you", Miles supported him. "Lead the way, Harry."

Coming to the corridor, the trio saw no one. Lights were off from there as well.

"Strange...where is everybody? My sense isn't picking up anything", Miles muttered.

"Weird indeed...let's try the elevator", Harry ran to it, pushing the buttons. "No, nothing. Oh, looks like there are stairs. Let's use them instead."

 _*Moment later*_

"Seriously, where is everyone?! It sounds like the whole place is...empty", Miles said.

"Maybe everyone went to look for a shelter. Ah, my head...", Alex said. "Let's hurry."

Arriving in the hallway, boys pushed the doors open. And when they saw the view, stopped. The whole staff of the hospital, as well as other patients, were frozen in a very familiar and ugly way.

"Whatta...what happened here?!", Miles stared, then his sense went on. "Wait a sec...I feel something! You better take cover guys! I..."

"Wonderful, wonderful!", loud clapping cut the boy off. Landing on the floor from the shadows, Ock straightened himself and smiled evilly.

"No way...OCK!", Miles gasped as Harry and Alex backed down a bit. "What are you doing here?!"

"Nice to see you too arachnid caricature. Missed me?"

"Hell no! You have caused us lots of trouble! But now I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Heh...and how exactly were you going to do that? You are all alone."

"Never mind that! I just send a signal and..."

"With this?", Ock showed Miles's communicator.

"Yes...but how...?!"

"I have my ways. You just are way too naive to see them."

"Shut up! Harry and Alex, run! I will handle this idiot!", Miles put his mask on. Ock began to laugh.

"Hah hah hah! You can't seriously think I'm gonna fight against a worm like you? Give me a break! Besides, you aren't the reason I came here."

"What are you saying?!"

"Perhaps you should ask that from your friend...right Harry?", Ock eyed the young man. Turning to look at him, Alex and Miles saw how Harry hid his gaze.

"What...what is he talking about?! Harry...?!"

"Oh, nothing much...just how easily he was willing to betray you so that could see his father. This all is part of our plan. Pretty, nice huh?", Ock grinned.

"I didn't agree to anything like this! I was only supposed to demand some information from Alex, without innocent people getting involved!", Harry said angrily.

"But you especially told me being so fed up with Parker that a little flick it wouldn't do any harm. Or am I wrong?"

Biting his lip, Harry turned his gaze away from Ock. Miles again was stunned, surprised and angry.

"Harry, how could you do something like this?! You can't possibly hate Peter so much that taking Ock's side would be a good idea for revenge!"

"I'm not taking his side! He just appeared to my house after I chased Flash and Toomes off. He threatened me, Miles! What I should have done?!"

"Pardon me, I didn't exactly threaten you. I only offered you a deal and you took it. Don't take this out on me", Ock washed his hands out of the mess.

"Deal...what deal?", Miles asked, shock in his voice.

"Ock...he offered me a chance to speak with Dad if I agreed to assist him in a few things. But nothing more!"

"You spoke with Norman?! Where is he then?"

"I don't know! I only got a letter from him back at the beach house and then Ock told me I could see him if I obey quietly. That's why I couldn't say anything! But I don't want to harm you, Pete and others. Honestly!", Harry assured.

Miles wasn't sure what to think. He kinda understood Harry's desperation and perhaps it clouded his judgement...but on the other hand, backstabbing his friends like this slashed the young spider's heart.

"I...I still can't believe you can even consider such a move Harry. Even though I miss my Mom, but I would never turn my back on my friends because of it. Especially like this, siding with my enemy. And look at where it led!", he pointed at the frozen group. "These people suffered thanks to your reckless decisions."

Feeling awful now, Harry turned away completely. Suddenly, Ock began.

"Well what's done, is done. Anyway, I'm proud of your obedience Harry. Only one little thing to do before everything here is ready...", he grabbed a gun from his pocket and shot Miles in the back. Screaming painfully, the boy landed on the floor, fainting.

"Miles! MILES!", Harry screamed. "What did you do to him?!"

"Don't worry, he's not dead. But won't wake up for a long time."

"This...this is not what I wanted! I never wanted my friends to get hurt! I told you!"

"Sacrifices must be done for greater good dearest", Ock grinned. "And besides, you shouldn't be so sad! You kept your promise and that's one step closer to see Normie."

Not answering, Harry looked away. Patting the boy's shoulder, Ock approached Alex.

"And as for you...you shall come with us. I have something very special planned for your brains."

Hearing how his friend screamed and tried to escape, Harry closed his eyes tightly. This was a total nightmare.

 _I didn't ask for this...I didn't!_

"Come on, stop daydreaming!", Ock elbowed him. "We still have the stuff to do and time runs."

As his enemy headed towards the entrance while hanging the screaming Alex in his tentacles, Harry wasn't able to move. He just shivered and squeezed his fists. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he could only think about one thing.

 _What I have done?!_


	38. Be Careful What You Wish For

_*The unknown location*_

Norman watched the ceiling. He had stared at it for a long time that could rename every single crack in it. It sounded pretty stupid, but he had nothing better to do. Ever since his argument with Morbius and Kraven, he had refused to work. And was not going to change it.

 _I must stay strong. Otherwise, they will boss me around as they please._

His escaping plan was moving slowly and unsurely. Not because he didn't try but because Morbius kept a pretty close eye on him. And it was irritating.

 _I've been here more than a month I guess...days just melt together. I'm losing my mind..._

What that sick parasite did, still haunted him. It made him hear voices inside his head. Very familiar voices.

 _"Kill everyone..."_

 _"Power is everything..."_

 _"Love is for weak ones..."_

 _"No mercy..."_

 _"Kill...KILL!"_

"Oh god", Norman covered his face with his pillow. This same room was driving him crazy. He begged to get out for short breaks now and then, but the request was denied. These same walls started to get hell annoying.

"I can't take this anymore...", he eventually stood up and faced the camera which was recording him.

"Hey, idiots! I need to talk to you!"

 _*The monitor room*_

"Whatta...hey Morbius", Kraven pushed him. "Osborn is trying to say something. Go and see what he wants."

"Nah, why me? I wanna sleep...", Morbius muttered sleepily.

"Because that's your job dimwit! Besides, I'm kinda drunk...", Kraven held a beer bottle. "I'm not in a proper condition..."

"Uhh...maybe that drinking game wasn't such a good idea", Morbius stood up and held his head. "I have a terrible hangover."

"Well just get on with it...", Kraven closed his eyes, starting to snore. Looking irritated, Morbius headed to his hostage and finally stepped to the lab.

"Yes...what is it now?"

"Look, I need to have some fresh air. I'm getting nuts as I have to look at these same walls. Just a quick walk or something. Please", Norman begged.

"And what will you do if I agreed?"

"I...maybe I can work again. My brains need a reset so that I can come up with some good ideas."

"Uhh...very well. I need some fresh air myself as well. But you better keep quiet about this, or else!"

Nodding, Norman followed Morbius to the door. But before the villain opened it, he turned to his captive.

"Sorry, but I gotta do this", he chained Norman's hands. "Just to make sure nothing unpleasant happens...well you know."

"Sureee, I have not even heard that before...", Norman muttered and entered the corridor.

"Go straight ahead", he heard Morbius loading a gun or something and pointing at him with it. "And no games."

Obeying, Norman started walking. It had been forever when he last stepped out of the lab and this walking felt so good. A couple of minutes later, Morbius stopped him in front of the huge iron door.

"Alright. Here we go", he opened it. Stepping outside, Norman took a deep breath. The two men stood on a huge balcony, the gray sea surrounding them. The sky was dark and it snowed a little.

 _My god...where am I?!_

"Nice view, isn't it? I have always loved the ocean. So deep and no one can control it...", Morbius said. But Norman wasn't interested in the landscape. Instead, he realized that wasn't near the city or any land...so how could he get out of this place? He couldn't swim, fly...the escape plan turned just a lot harder.

 _Oh no...now, what do I do?! I didn't think about this part..._

"Something wrong Osborn?"

"No...I just missed seeing something else than just those dirty walls. That's all."

"Well, enjoy while you still can. I can't tell when will be the next time you get a chance like this", Morbius nodded. Back in the monitor room, Kraven slept when was woke up by a telephone. Grabbing it, he muttered sleepily.

"Ah, boss...yeah everything is under control. What? No, I'm not drunk!", Kraven jumped up, tottering hazily. "Morbius and I just had some fun..."

 _*Speedy snappy talking*_

"Ohhhhh I see...well better get to work then...yeah yeah, I tell him. Byeeee", Kraven hung up.

"Someday I'm gonna strangle that octopus...", Kraven checked from the map where his ally now was. "Great, what are he and that fool doing on the balcony? Morbius!"

 _"Yes?"_

"What the heck are you two doing?! Get back here, I have something to tell you!"

 _"Like what?"_

"Aarrgh...just get your fat ass over here, NOW!", Kraven shut the screen. One eternity later, the trio met in front of the lab.

"Right, so what's up?", Morbius asked confusedly. Eying Norman, Kraven pulled his ally closer and whispered something their hostage didn't hear.

"Oh, I see I see...looks like we have to prepare some things", the blue-haired villain grinned. His gaze was so wily that Norman shivered.

 _What are those two up to?_

"Okay, let's do this. And as for you, time to get back to bunker", Morbius freed Norman's hands and pushed him to the lab, shutting the doors. After hearing a very familiar locking sound, Norman just stood there and sighed sadly.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _*Forest near Boston*_

"Hmm...I think we have everything. But better check once more", Ock read his list. Meanwhile, Harry tried to make a conversation with Alex who refused to talk.

"Alex, look...I'm so sorry about this. I honestly had no idea what Ock was gonna..."

"Don't talk to me."

"But I..."

"Seriously Harry, go away. I don't wanna talk to you", Alex turned his back to the boy. Before Harry could answer, their lovely enemy cleared his throat.

"Very well, everything's in order. There's only one thing I need...", he walked to Harry who took the flash drive from his pocket.

"Here you go. Am I free now?!"

"You Osborns will never be freed from me completely", Ock examined the stick. "But yes, let's say you have played your part fantastically. I couldn't have gathered all these things without your help."

Staying quiet, Harry turned to see the sky. His guilt was so bad that he thought it would crush him at any moment.

 _I'm so sorry guys...I hope you won't hate me completely Pete._

"What...what are you gonna do to us?", Alex trembled. "I honestly don't have anything..."

"Oh stupid kid", Ock snorted. "You will find out your part very soon. But now, it's time to go."

"Go? Go where?", boys asked.

Shutting his mouth with his finger, Ock pointed the sky which started changing behind him. Staring at it in complete surprise, both Harry and Alex weren't able to find words as the very familiar grayish hole opened in front of them.

"Well, that's your ride. Go, it's open only for a short time."

"T-there...?!", Alex gulped. "You mean we have to...?"

"Didn't I just say so?!", Ock rubbed his temples, annoyed. "Yes."

"I...I don't think I...", Alex hesitated before he was grabbed by a tentacle and thrown through. Hearing how he screamed, Harry turned to his enemy.

"What is this thing? A portal?"

"Yes and no. I call it a little investment of mine. It helps to spare time when it's needed."

"You mean like teleportation?"

"Why hasn't Norman taught you to be quiet?", Ock shook his head and pushed Harry forward. "Now go, soon I have to be somewhere else."

"But...where will this thing take me?!"

"You will find out. But I suggest closing your eyes. If you don't wanna be blind."

Biting his lip, Harry turned to this mysterious hole. He took a few steps until suddenly, Ock grabbed his wrist, whispering.

 _"And by the way, say hello to your father from me. I shall see him soon."_

Before Harry could answer, Ock pushed him down. Yelling, the boy covered his eyes as the light surrounded him. Not daring to open them, Harry just let himself fall. For a moment, his body felt so light and the world around him fading away.

 _What a nice feeling...I just wish it could last forever..._

 _*Slam*_

"Ouch...", Harry grabbed his head, rubbing it. Sitting up, he finally decided to open his eyes...and met a very strange sight. He was sitting in a huge engineering room and could hear some metallic sounds. The floor glowed in red and green lights.

 _What is this place?!_

"My back...owwwww", Alex sat up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know...", Harry looked around. "Looks like a factory or something."

"Where in the world Ock threw us?", Alex straightened his glasses. "That portal looked pretty much the same where your father was taken."

"Yep", Harry muttered. Suddenly, boys heard steps. Jumping up, they backed against the wall and waited. And then, Kraven opened the door.

"Looks like you made it", he watched the two afraid teens. "I guessed different."

"Where...where are we?!", Alex said. "What do you want?!"

"All in good time squirt. Now, follow me", Kraven said. Looking at each other, boys decided that they had no choice and obeyed.

"What is this place?", Alex asked. "Looks like a factory."

"Yes, it's something like that. Almost", Kraven said. Harry was just about to open his mouth and mock about the trap he set to Peter and others...but decided to stay quiet. In case Kraven had no idea of their survival.

 _*Minutes later*_

"And here we are", Kraven finally stopped, taking a radio phone. "Hey, Morbius! They arrived."

When Harry heard Morbius's name, the heart nearly started beating. He had a doubt where this would lead, but didn't want to celebrate too early...

"Morbius? This keeps getting better...", Alex muttered. Soon, Morbius walked towards the group.

"Welcome welcome my children! I'm glad your journey was successful."

"Kinda...", Alex said quietly where Harry nodded. Stopping in front of the duo, Morbius circled them.

"Nice to see you again Young Mr. Osborn. You seem to be fine."

"And you look really...lively, according to what happened at Midtown High", Harry said.

"Life is a wonderful thing kid. But I shall take it from here. Go and do something useful", Morbius told Kraven who left.

"Look, what exactly you want from me? I'm just a school kid...", Alex begged. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"Not my intention. Instead, we need your knowledge to something else. But before we are gonna do that, I bet you two wanna rest. Octavius told me you have been through a lot."

"Maybe...", Harry answered. "He certainly doesn't make things easy."

"That's part of his nature. Anyhow, I think there is someone you wanna meet. At least he certainly wants to see you."

Heart beating faster than ever, Harry (plus unwilling Alex) followed Morbius around the corner, stopping in front of Norman's cell.

"Alright then...are you ready?"

"Y-yeah..."

Giving a little, although a sarcastic smile, Morbius opened the door. And when Harry saw his father, his body turned cold.

"What is it now?!", Norman leaned against the table with his hands, back towards the door. "I'm working as fast as I can, but your interruptions disturb me!"

"Pardon me, Mr. Osborn. But I have a surprise for you."

"Like I care...well, what is it?!", Norman turned around...and dropped his tools when saw his son. "Harry...HARRY?!"

Pushing boys in, Morbius locked the doors after them. Nearly fainting, Norman ran to his boy and embraced him tightly. Grabbing his father's chest with his hands, Harry started sobbing.

"This can't be real...what are you doing here?! How this is even possible...?!"

"Long and ugly story...but I missed you so much, Dad!"

"I missed you too...but I'm confused now. The last time we talked, I told you to escape! What happened that you are here instead...?"

"Perhaps you should tell him Harry", Alex said mockingly. Turning to look at him, Norman then turned to his son who stared at his shoes.

"What is he talking about son?"

Not answering, Harry pulled away from his father and backed away a bit. He tried to say something, but couldn't find words.

"Harry...?", Norman asked again. "What has happened?"

"What has happened?! Your son sided with Ock, that's what happened! And now everyone is in danger because of him", Alex lost his temper.

"Sided with Ock...now I don't understand at all! Son, would you please explain what is going on?"

"Well...", Harry coughed. "The thing is that...that..."

"Yes?", Norman waited. "It's fine. Take your time."

"No, it's not fine! I'm a big screw up Dad! A brainless idiot who thought he could handle things! But instead, I only caused troubles and now everything is messed up...", Harry sat down on the bed. Walking to him, Norman sat down as well, putting his hand over the boy's shoulder.

"Calm down, calm down. Just tell me everything from the beginning. Octavius was present when we had the video call, am I right?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"I had my doubts. Your behavior was pretty strange and then I just put two and two together. He just didn't hurt you, did he?! Since if he did...!"

"No, he didn't. But this mess started before his appearance. Back in the beach house."

"Yes?"

"Well, it all started when Ambrose was taken down. Peter and I got into a fight about the next step. I wanted to help you and he wanted to find more clues. So eventually, we parted ways. Flash and Toomes tried to help me, but I chased them off. And then...Ock appeared and started saying things", Harry told. Tightening his grip, Norman listened.

"I know, I should have escaped as you said. And I was going to, but then Ock started telling me about how I could talk to you and probably see you if I agreed to help him. And I thought, why not. Peter wasn't going to help me, so I wondered what I had to lose."

"Oh, son...you should know by now that Octavius cannot be trusted. He only thinks about himself."

"Yeah, but I was desperate to see you! Do you have any idea how horrible it was to see you taken right in front of me?! And I had no clue are you okay or where you were! All that wondering drove me insane!"

Sighing, Norman nodded and encouraged Harry to continue.

"So we made a so-called deal. I knew it was dangerous, but I was just so worried about your safety. Ock told me to keep my mouth shut and it was going pretty well, but then Miles appeared and got in the crossfire. And all of those innocent Boston citizens...", Harry buried his face in his hands as told the rest of the story. Rubbing the teen's shoulders, Norman felt pity and sadness. And a lot of guilt.

"Well, at least you got what you wanted", Alex spat. "I'm very sure Miles appreciates this!"

"I already apologized. I honestly didn't wanna hurt him", Harry answered.

"Hah, like I believe you! Well, the fact is that we are here because of you! And have no idea how to escape!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't care! This is all your fault, Harry! You and your selfish promises! And know what?! I wished you were frozen instead of our friends! You are a horrible person!"

When Norman heard that, something in his head snapped.

 _"He insulted him...make him suffer! Make him wish he were dead!"_

"How dare you!", he suddenly stood up, eyes filled with rage, grabbing a little hammer. "No one insults my son!"

Backing against the wall, Alex screamed as Norman approached him.

"You little scum...like you have the right to say something about being horrible. As for Oscorp, for example?! Perhaps I should break those sharp little teeth...I wonder how your mouth speaks then...?"

"Dad!", Harry got between his father and Alex. "Stop!"'

"No! He insulted our family! And he must pay for it!"

"I said no! Don't sink to my level! I might be a piece of trash, but don't you step out of the line! Please!"

Staring at his son for a moment, Norman eventually gave up. But he wasn't going to forget this.

"Very well...but make sure you will never speak like that again! Or else!"

Nodding, Alex fell on the floor. Wiping sweat away from his forehead, Harry sat down again.

"Alex is right...this is all my fault. I have never been this ashamed of myself."

"No it's not", Norman sat next to him. "Don't ever think like that."

"Yeah, right. Thanks, Dad, but you can't undo things. I'm not any better than Ock. I knew his nature and still let him manipulate me. No wonder Peter hates me."

"He does not hate you. You both were hurt and angry. Trust me, he will come around."

"I doubt it. I'm nothing but a spoiled little rich boy in his opinion. Well, like he knows any better. Perhaps we shouldn't be friends after all...", Harry snorted.

"Harry", Norman made his son look at him. "Look, I know you both insulted each other. But there's no real friendship without any fights. I understand you are angry but don't let that control you. Don't make my mistakes. Learn to forgive and more importantly, apologize when you feel you have done wrong. You taught me that and now I'm gonna teach you."

"But Peter has been through so much! His aunt, our friends, Kraven's attack...why I didn't listen to him in the first place?! Any of this wouldn't have happened..."

"I don't see it that way", Norman took Harry's hands and rubbed them. "Maybe the way wasn't the most pleasant one...but we are finally reunited. I was starting to lose hope since you were out there, without protection and there was nothing I could do about it."

"But..."

"And more importantly...you were loyal to me all this time. You made great sacrifices, suffered through hard situations. You were the only one who came and was willing to help me when I needed that the most."

"Of course I came! I would never even think of anything else", Harry said.

"And I'm so grateful I have someone who loves me this much. I never got that as a kid. Luckily I'm able to avoid that mistake", Norman smiled.

"I...I swear I meant nothing bad Dad!", Harry burst into tears. "I don't want to hurt anybody! I just..."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay. I will take care of this mess as well as you. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

"As long as you won't leave me like that again..."

"I swear. I won't let you out of my sight."

"You'd better...any idea how we can get out of here?"

"Not yet. And we better not talking about this in here. They are watching us", Norman pointed at the camera. Harry looked at it and then at his father again.

"Dad, may I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Well, have you been taken care of?"

"Depends on how you wanna put it. They won't let me leave but delivers food and I have this nice bed. But of course, captivity is captivity."

"That's something I guess...I only wonder where we are. We were brought here through that same portal."

"I see. And I got out only once. This place is surrounded by the sea. I didn't see any land etc."

"Damn...and I don't have my armor with me. Looks like our chances are low...", Harry rubbed his chin.

"Well, that door can actually be hacked if it's done right", Alex began bitterly. "The lock is built on..."

"Electricity, I know", Norman commanded him to keep his voice down. "I have tried to break through it, but haven't managed yet."

"But if you can do that eventually, do you think we could escape?", Harry asked.

"I suppose so. The only problem is where to find a vehicle to cross the sea."

"Hmm...", Harry crossed his hands and walked the lab around. "This place looks oddly familiar. Like..."

"This is a copy of one of the Oscorp's labs", Norman stood up as well. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Nodding, Harry kept looking around. Alex, on the other hand, held his head.

"Well I don't know about you, but I need to sleep. My head feels like a brick."

"There are some extra mattresses and blankets in the closet", Norman pointed with his finger. "Feel free to use them."

Avoiding to meet the man's gaze, Alex stood up and walked to the closet, grabbing some stuff and carrying them to the farthest corner he could find. Then he lay down, turning his face towards the wall, not spoking. Watching him, Harry knew this was a silent protest against him.

 _He will never forgive me. Although he did bad things, I still can't believe I sank to Rhino's level and did the same._

"He hates me for eternity...", Harry sighed as walked to his father. "But has every reason."

"Well, that's his problem. I'm just so glad and relieved we are together again. No matter how it was done. The main thing is that it happened", Norman rubbed Harry's shoulder, which made the boy feel mixed emotions.

"But shouldn't you be hating me or be at least angry? How can you be so understanding, despite I didn't listen to you and let Ock play with my naivety?"

"Why on earth would I hate you?", Norman got surprised. "Don't you remember why you were forced to do all these? Because I let you down. I left you and wasn't there to protect you when I should've had."

"But you saved me and Alex! It wasn't your fault what that creature did. But I could have done differently. I just feel so dirty inside...", Harry sighed.

"Son, please stop carrying the blame about things which weren't in your hands to decide. I swear we are gonna get through this, as always. You and me, side by side."

Smiling a little, Harry tried to find some comfort from those words. It didn't ease his pain completely but made him feel at least a bit better.

 _He truly has changed._

"Thanks, Dad, I appreciate your support. After all, you are the only one I can truly rely on now..."

"I'm always here for you, no matter what. And vice versa. This family is united and no one can change it. You just must learn to forgive yourself and move on, as I did. And look where we are now."

Feeling much better, Harry buried his face against his father's chest. He felt so safe that hoped he would never have to move.

 _Perhaps he's right...we all make mistakes. I just have to learn from them._

"Alright, I think it's time for you to go to sleep", Norman finally began after their long hug. "You look really tired."

"Gotta admit, I haven't slept properly for some time", Harry rubbed his eyes. "All of these moments have been so hard and exhausting."

"The more reason to fix that", Norman answered. "Here, I saved this sandwich, apple and water bottle from today's breakfast. I want you to eat them so that you don't have to sleep with an empty stomach."

"Nah, I can manage. Don't worry."

"No buts, I can see you're starving. Go on", Norman commanded gently. Sighing, Harry began to eat. And yes, he was indeed pretty hungry that it didn't take long before he had eaten all.

"Told you so", Norman smiled. " And now, time to wrap this day up. Go to bed, those mattresses are bumpy and awful. To protect your back."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to sleep on the cold floor", Harry was unsure.

"I wasn't going to. We both can fit in just fine. There are only some things I must do before that", Norman lifted the blanket and tucked his son in as Harry lay down.

"All good?"

"Yeah yeah", the teen chuckled. "Relax."

"In this place, you really can't, but I try my best. I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Dad, I'm fine, don't worry. Just promise me that when I open my eyes tomorrow, you will be here. And I know anything can happen with those maniacs...but still."

"You have my word. I'm not allowing them to separate us anymore. I already refused to work until I see you. And eventually, it worked. I think Morbius will listen if we just don't make too much fuss."

Smiling, Harry yawned. Rubbing the boy's temple, Norman waited until he fell asleep. It was still so unbelievable that his prayers were answered and he got his son back.

 _I'm so proud of him...I must value his sacrifices and protect us at all costs. I will crush every single one who threatens our family. I promise you, son, Dad will keep you safe. For the greater good._

But Norman didn't yet know that troubles were not over. Far from over.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Oh man oh man oh man...", Flash's face was green. "Seriously, I'm gonna vomit at any second!"

"Please don't mention it...", Peter gagged and waved flies away from his face. After opening the mysterious box, boys found out what was inside it. They were staring a rotten...or let's say a body which was in pretty bad shape.

"Is that...a person?", Toomes asked. "Looks like it."

"It seems to be so...", Spidey answered. "But I can't seriously tell who it is."

"I can't believe we found a dead body...", Flash said. "Ock is a murderer now!"

"Uhh...can you please close the box Toomes?", Peter gulped. "This smell is killing me."

Obeying, Toomes closed the box, making boys finally able to catch a breath.

"What...what the hell was that?!", Flash patted his chest. "Who is this guy?!"

"I don't know", Peter shook his head. "I guess there's only one way to find out..."

"Seriously?"

"Do we have a choice? We can't ignore a thing like this!"

"Whatever...", Flash rolled his eyes. "But how can you identify him or her if..."

"Hey, I found something", Toomes interrupted him, holding a piece of cloth. "It was behind these boxes."

"Really? Let me see...", Peter took a closer look. And his eyes widened so quick that both of his friends nearly freaked out.

"No way..."

"What is it, Pete?"

"Do you...recognize this mask?", Peter showed it to his friends. And yes, they did.

"Hell no...don't tell me that...", Flash muttered.

"Yep...this belongs to Crossbones. So..."

"That's him I guess...", Toomes finished the line. Staring at each other, the trio turned to see the box.

"Well, I guess we don't have to search for him anymore...but what the heck happened?! Did Ock do this?!"

"I seriously don't wanna know...", Peter muttered. "But this has shown a whole new side of our dear enemy. I never thought he would be capable to do such a..."

"Well, he wanted you and Norman Osborn dead and destroyed Oscorp because of that. So I guess it's not impossible, but still...", Toomes went silent.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But anyway, we better take a closer look at these..."

 _*Steps approaching*_

"Someone is coming!", Flash put his mask on. "Run!"

Not waiting any longer, boys hid behind a pile of boxes. Soon, they spotted Taskmaster coming in, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, everything is as you wish. Want me to come over? No?"

 _"Who is he talking to...?",_ Flash whispered. " _To Ock?"_

 _"Possibly...",_ Peter replied, observing how the villain walked through the shelves, probably checking that everything was in order.

"Not again...who do you think you are commanding here?! Ah, fine fine! I send the message to Kraven", Taskmaster stopped talking, turning to leave. But as he was just about to step out, Flash sneezed as Toomes's feathers itched him.

 _"Oh, great...now look what you did!",_ Peter spat, seeing how Taskmaster whipped around, starting to walk towards their hiding place. Commanding his friends to move, boys switched places every time the villain was coming towards them.

"Hmm...maybe I was just imagining things", Taskmaster eventually shrugged, leaving the room. Finally, boys were able to relax.

"Huh...that was close!", Toomes said, getting a nod from Flash.

"Tell me about it...but it looks like Taskmaster is meeting Kraven. We better follow them, perhaps..."

"Hold on a sec", Flash suddenly said. "My communicator is receiving something...oh no! The automatic emergency signal is coming from Miles. Looks like he is in trouble."

"Nah, he's probably with our dear selfless friend in his big penthouse. I say we follow Taskmaster", Spidey said.

"But what if something is wrong? We can find Taskmaster again in no time. But Miles need us", Flash answered.

"Yes, but we can't let this chance go! Otherwise..."

"Whatever Pete! Enemies come and go, but we are talking about our friend here. He needs our help now. The only question remains...what are your priorities?"

Peter was fuming with aggravation. Whenever they were gonna do some process, something always came up.

 _Thanks, Harry...what a mess you have created around yourself._

"Very well...but I hope this is important!", Spidey led the way but swearing to come back to this factory asap.

 _*Later*_

"Right...looks like the signal is coming from Boston. I wonder...?", Flash raised his eyebrows as they flew.

"Why is Miles in Boston?", Peter asked. "He was supposed to go Osborns' apartment."

"Don't ask me...signal comes from that hospital. Let's go check it out."

Landing down, boys got off the plane, soon accompanied by Toomes.

"Spotted anything?"

"No. The whole city is empty what I've seen."

"Hmm...", Peter and Flash muttered...when their senses went on.

"Flash...did you notice...?"

"Yep. What were you saying again about me being way too dramatic? Don't worry pal, here I comeeeeee...!", Flash ran fast, slamming the doors open...and stopped.

"Holy...!"

"What?!", Peter and Toomes ran to him and stopped as well after seeing the frozen hospital staff.

"What happened in here?!", Flash went to check the cubes. "Did Ock strike here too?"

"Looks like it...but why?!", Peter said...until spotted something on the floor.

"No...MILES!"

Turning to look, the trio ran quickly to their friend and tried to wake him up. But no response.

"Miles, can you hear me? Hey!", Peter shook him.

"Anything?", Flash asked.

"No. Miles, wake up! What happened here?!"

"Maybe this will give some answers", Toomes held the communicator. It was in his pocket."

Grabbing the communicator, Peter opened it. After a couple of ten seconds, the video began.

 _"Well hello, Spider-Man!",_ Ock waved. _"Missed me?"_

"Ock...", Flash gritted his teeth. Peter silenced him with his hand.

 _"I assume you are in the hospital right now and wondering what is going on. Why are those poor citizens trapped and your dear friend senseless? Well, I apologize for that. As you know, I can't leave any witnesses behind."_

What is he talking about...?", Toomes asked quietly. "I don't understand."

"Let's scan this a bit forward", Peter answered and started the video after a pause.

 _"And now, you are cursing me to death. Yeah, I can imagine your annoyed face in my mind. Hoh Hoh! But no, the case is not that simple. Although, life never is. Pity, huh?"_

"What a jerk", Flash said. "Always yapping before getting down to business."

 _"All in all, I don't think I'm the right person to tell you this. Wanna say something, Harry?",_ Ock turned the screen to point at the boy, who sat next to motionless Miles and hung his head.

"Whatta...?!", Flash's face turned surprised. "What is Harry doing there?!"

 _"Oh come on kiddo! I bet you want to say something to your best friend, at least explain your part in this...",_ Ock's mocking laugh echoed in the background as Harry finally turned to see the screen.

 _"Pete...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean this to happen. I didn't wanna hurt Miles and I have nothing to do with his blackout! I was just so desperate to see Dad...oh god everything's ruined. I hope that someday, you can forgive me...",_ Harry turned his head away as Ock began again.

 _"Well, you heard him. This all is a part of our plan we created, together. It probably won't surprise you how easy he was to persuade after you fought...and now, my plan has moved twice as fast. Ah, I love it! But now if you excuse us, we still have some work to do and must be on our ways. Meanwhile, be a good spider, haaahhhh!"_

"So, let me get this straight...", Flash facepalmed and straightened himself as Peter ended the video. "Harry and Ock...no way. Jeez...!"

"I wonder what did he mean by their plan...?", Toomes asked.

"Perhaps this answers your questions", Peter offered him a piece of paper, not revealing his gaze. "It was hidden under Miles's mask."

Watching him in confusion, Toomes took the paper and opened it that Flash was able to see too. When they read the note, they were stunned.

"What the...Harry was in contact with his Pops at the summer house and after we left him?! And he didn't say a word about it!"

"He writes that his father and Ock denied him", Toomes said. "Or else something was going to happen."

"But that's not the point! Don't you see it?! Harry met Ock and took his offer, without thinking about others! And Miles, as well as those people, paid for it!", Flash pointed over his shoulder. "He should have told us! We would have had a chance to capture him!"

"Perhaps he had no choices", Toomes rubbed his head. "It looks to me that Ock drove him into the corner."

"Blah, there's always a choice! We offered our help but he didn't want it. How selfish!", Flash spat. "Now I get it what Peter said about Harry depending too much on his father..."

"Maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusions", Toomes nodded. "Perhaps we can still find them and try to clean this up."

"I don't think I wanna see him right now...I feel so annoyed. I would never side with that creep, no matter what he offers. Looks like dear Mr. Osborn thinks otherwise..."

"The only reason Harry did this is that he was angry at me", Peter interrupted the duo, without turning around.

"My point exactly", Flash walked to him. "He made a very bad judgment call and must be held responsible!"

"Maybe...but we better get Miles to safety before anything happens", Peter put his mask on. "Flash, can you take him?"

"Yeah sure, whatever...", his teammate snorted and went to help his friend. Looking after him, Toomes then walked to Peter.

"Spidey...what do you think about this? What should we do?"

"To be honest Toomes, no clue. But if there's one thing I know", Peter held Miles's mask and squeezed it, a serious look on his face. "The battle is over. Instead...the war has just begun."


	39. Breaking Point

After finding Miles from Boston and learning about Harry and Ock's plot, boys decided to find a new fort for their inventions, finally choosing one of Iron Man's secret labs in NYC. It was close enough to the city, but still, isolated enough to hide.

"Wow...", Flash gazed around the huge hall they were in. "This place is massive!"

"Indeed", Peter answered. "Tony showed it to me once. Said I can come to visit whenever I like."

"Lucky you...why we didn't come here in the first place?"

"To be honest, I didn't think of it at that time. Too much going on..."

"Better late than never I guess", Flash turned to see Toomes who carried Miles. "We must find a resting place and fast."

"There's a backroom", Peter pointed out. "It has a rather comfortable decoration."

Listening to his leader made Flash wonder. Peter was (or at least pretended well if not) his normal, strong and optimistic self, not showing his thoughts, weaknesses or pain. That was a good trait, but also worrying. Harry's foolish act had to hurt him on the inside. But back in Boston, didn't let anyone see it.

 _As he never does. Is that good or bad? I dunno._

This wasn't the only thing that bothered Flash and Toomes. Peter wasn't interest in going after Ock or what he might do to Harry and Alex. Maybe he was just so fed up with this all that his emotions had lost their purpose. Or maybe he was so shocked and angry that didn't know what to think. In any case, normally Spider-Man would have been on the chase by now. But in this situation, the scenario was wholly different. And that made especially Flash feel uncomfortable. Spidey had always been his hero, thanks to all that optimism and courage.

 _What's up with him? Seriously?!_

A moment later, the group had reached the end of the hall. Tapping the code, boys went into a little room, which had a quite modern style.

"Now this is more for my taste!", Flash grinned. "Awesome decoration!"

"Good to hear. Toomes, you can put Miles on that couch over there", Peter pointed over his shoulder and his taller friend obeyed. Looking at him, made them all sigh.

"Poor Miles. How we can help him?"

"We need to find out what poison etc. Ock used on him", Peter answered. "I start looking for it and try to examine more of this liquid", he took the glass bottle from his pocket. "In the meantime, you two can rest."

"Are you sure? I can help if you want", Toomes offered his help.

"Nah, I will manage. See you later", Peter disappeared to the lab. When he was gone, Flash began.

"Something is wrong in that head, let me tell you."

"How come?"

"C' mon, isn't that obvious?! Pete is way too easygoing. He avoids speaking about Harry, even if I know it troubles him."

"Well, I'm not an expert what comes to relationships but maybe he doesn't wanna open about it. After all, we are talking about his best friend here."

"Blah blah blah! I'm his best bud as much as that richie! And if Harry keeps acting like this, I'm not sure if they can even make peace..."

"You sound like you are hoping for that. Are you jealous?", Toomes asked.

"Hah, me?! Seriously?", Flash snorted. "I'm just being realistic. Siding with Ock was soooo lame."

"If you say so...I'm gonna have a little nap", Toomes said and disappeared into the shadows. Shaking his head for this weird habit, Flash turned to see the lab door.

 _Yeah, birdie-boy...I really hope my doubts aren't right._

 _*The next day*_

"Flash..."

"Zzzzz..."

"Hey Flash..."

"Zzz..."

"Flash! Flash!", Toomes shook him harder.

"Hah, I'll show you...uh? What...?", the sleepy spider blinked his eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell that Peter hasn't come out since yesterday. And there's this complete silence...I wonder if everything is okay?"

"Ahh not again", Flash stood up. "What is he up to now?! I hope he has not done anything stupid...", Flash went to the door, knocking it. "Pete, hey Pete! You're in there?

No answer.

"Heyyyy!", Flash banged the door. "If you don't open, I will come in! Don't make me use force!"

As he still didn't get an answer, Flash decided to act and broke the door. But when the duo entered in, met an empty lab.

"Uhh...where is he?", Toomes looked around.

"That's strange. Hey Pete! PETER!", Flash yelled around but received no response.

"I don't see any other way out of here. Where he could have gone?"

"This keeps getting better...why he has to stress us so much?! PETE, HELLOO!", Flash yelled once more. "Nah, I think he's gone indeed...but where?"

"Hey, there's a note from him", Toomes said, reading it out loud.

 _"Guys, I need to take care of something, I'll be gone for a couple of days. I managed to start some research about the liquid, the cure for Miles is still in progress. I left introductions on the table. They are simple, so you can easily continue my work. Don't try to come after me or anything sort, just take time to gather your strength. I'll be back asap." - Pete_

"Greaaattt...", Flash muttered. "This is just what we need! Our leader takes off without telling us!"

"I wonder what does he mean by taking care of something? Do you think he went after Ock and Harry? Or is he trying to hunt Taskmaster down as we first planned?"

"I have nooo idea. And even if I did, what does it matter? Let's go after him!"

"But Peter specifically denied it", Toomes said as Flash walked out of the lab. "Maybe we should listen to him."

"And just sit here?! Oh, no way. I'm not let him get all the glory."

"Glory from what? This isn't some competition Flash."

"No, but he already screwed up thanks to his so-called solo act! The city, remember?!"

"I do. But Miles is injured, we can't leave him alone. And besides, you said yourself that enemies come and go, but friends we must always help", Toomes reminded. Grunting in annoyance, Flash gave up.

"Ah, fine! At least I'm not the one running all over headlessly. I just only hope Peter doesn't do anything stupid in his state of mind."

"I hope so as well", Toomes said. "But maybe we should do our part and continue this research. It might help a lot."

"Now you talking. You know what emo? Maybe you are something else too than just flesh and bones", Flash grinned and walked back to the lab. Rolling his eyes, Toomes followed.

 _Jerk..._

 _-o-o-o-_

When it came to Spider-Man, he was sitting on top of a skyscraper in the city. Gazing at the icy area around him, the view made him sad. Especially The Triskelion and Queens which he was able to recognize pretty easily.

 _Guys, Aunt May...how I miss you._

Taking his mask off, Peter let the wind blow his hair. He thought about Fury, who depended on him to handle things properly. He thought about Coulson who had a crush on his aunt, but who also taught him many useful things. He thought about Connors and their science moments in the lab. The Avengers, who he admired and one day, wanted to be like Iron Man or Captain America. His old team, where they once started and where eventually ended as graduated from the Academy. Cho, who became his good friend after they took Taskmaster down. About Scarlet, who backstabbed him but eventually turned out to be a good guy. About MJ, their childhood together and many other happy memories.

 _I swear I'm gonna save you all. I don't know how yet, but I will do it._

But everything also has its dark side. Biting his lip, Peter closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember...but couldn't stop thinking about it.

 _"I hope that someday, you can forgive me...I'm so sorry Pete!"_

Was he really? In his heart, Peter kinda understood Harry's actions, but it was still so painful to accept the fact that he sided with his the most annoying enemy, who had made Spidey's life miserable for many years. Did his bff think about how his behavior will hurt, like at all?

 _He hurt me...he hurt me so badly. Just because we argued...we have never fought like this. I can't believe Harry was capable to do such a thing._

It was a shocking realization. Peter was certain Harry wanted to hurt him. He wanted to teach him a lesson and Ock knew where to strike.

 _That sick freak._

Peter tried to observe things from Harry's perspective. Of course, it was natural he was worried about his father, thanks to his history with Ock. Whenever the madman was up to something, he surely let him and Osborns know about it. Norman was almost always in the crossfire and Harry feared for him. Sure Peter thought about Aunt May as well, she was his family. And sure Peter kept the truth from Harry about the whole Goblin stuff when his friend was suffering. So maybe from this pov, Harry's actions were justified.

 _But the main reason is taking part in Ock's schemes just because you were mad at me. Why didn't you say anything? We could have talked things over. Or maybe...Miles warned me about this. Why I was so stupid?!_

Blaming himself for his naivety, Peter stood up. He was as much as guilty as Harry. He had more experience, and he was warned several times. But he was just so tired, pissed off...everything.

"I was stupid...STUPID!"

Squeezing his head, Peter felt angry tears rolling down his face. Even if he blamed himself, but sure it was hard to accept his best pal's betrayal. It was just painful...like when Scarlet revealed his identity to Ock. That much it hurt.

 _You should have listened to me...why you always have to think about you and your stupid family issues?! Why, why, WHY?!_

It hurt Peter because Harry didn't think about others when he made his decision. As if he didn't care about all the things he had done for him. It all began when Norman was obsessed by his powers. And no matter what horrible things he did, Harry didn't see that. Thought his father was some angel and everybody should understand how the misunderstood person he was. Yeah, right.

 _How many nights I comforted him, took all of his hatred...tried to find a cure. I saved your father, defended you from your crazy grandfather...and this is how you thank me. Well, I guess two can play this game._

Suddenly Peter couldn't control his anger anymore. He began to scream, kicking and hitting walls with his legs and hands while cursing loudly. He wasn't even sure what was saying, but that didn't matter. He needed to let his emotions out.

"Pain...THIS ***** pain! I HATE IT! Why did you do that?! TELL ME! I wasn't a good friend to you?! TELL MEEEEEE...!"

After the young man had let his frustration out, his face turned serious.

"I will find you Ock...hear me?!", Peter slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a cracking spot. "I WILL FIND YOU! And I will make you pay..."

Putting his mask back on, Spidey decided to head back to that mysterious factory. Finding Taskmaster sounded most likely impossible since they had to cut their chase off. And he didn't want to return yet when most likely Flash would start questioning his mind and other blah blah blah stuff. Plus, that mysterious body bothered him, if it truly belonged to Crossbones.

 _Right, that's exactly what I'm gonna do_ , the hero thought, swinging across the city. And hoped to find answers he desperately was looking for.

 _-o-o-o-_

Meanwhile in Ock's secret lair/hideout/etc. the three captives were trying to get along, planning how they would escape. But Alex's bitterness and suspicion towards Osborns, Harry's swirling emotions and Norman trying to keep the situation together made things more complicated. Plus, different aspects and having no personal space harassed everyone's tolerance a lot.

"I say we should try to fix the lock now! I wanna get out of here", Alex demanded.

"It's easier said than done. I have tried, believe me. And we need to wait until they aren't watching us", Norman answered.

"But how can we know that?! I seriously wanna get out of here, this tiny room drives me nuts!"

"We all do. But..."

"Nah, do as you please. I'm going, no matter what", Alex spat, walking to the door.

"I suggest not to do that! Otherwise, you'll be in serious trouble."

"Am I really?! No offense in any way Mr. Osborn, but I don't think you can say such things. I'm already in trouble thanks to...", Alex went silent.

"Yes? What were you going to say?", Norman took steps forward. "I'm all ears."

"I...I'm not afraid of you or anyone anymore! I'm...sticking up for myself!", Alex babbled, trying to sound tough. "And I say your family is responsible for this tragedy! Thanks to your past schemes with Ock! T-there, I said it."

At first, Norman was about to open his mouth to protest, but decided to stay quiet. With his temper, he had learned that sometimes it's better to let things be.

 _And besides, he's young and naive. Be an adult Norman._

Rolling his eyes a bit, Norman turned to see Harry who sat at the table.

"Son, how are you?"

"I'm fine", Harry replied. Knowing he wasn't telling the truth, Norman walked next to him, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You really think I'm believing you?"

"Guess not", Harry smiled a little. "I'm a terrible liar anyway."

"Well, in that case, wanna tell me what's the matter? You aren't still blaming yourself?", Norman asked seriously.

"Hah, of course not! I just...uh. I don't know. I feel..."

"Yes?"

"I just...", Harry muttered. "I mean that I have doubted one thing. Even though I ended up here as I hoped...but why I'm not happy?"

"You are still coping with these things. Don't worry, it will get easier. Trust me."

"I don't mean that!", Harry shook his head. "I mean...is this really what I wanted, deep inside? Since I have started questioning it..."

"You mean...our reunion?", Norman's face turned surprised.

"No, of course not! But I'm so messed up. I'm sorry...", Harry buried his face between his hands. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Feeling real pity towards his son, Norman tried to find words to comfort him. But it was hard.

"You know...", he eventually began. "I used to doubt my decisions as well at your age."

"Yeah? Hard to believe", Harry lifted his gaze. "You always sound so sure."

"It's just part of my appearance. You have to be self-confident as a CEO. There's no room for insecurity. But it doesn't mean that I'm not afraid. I have my weaknesses like everybody else."

"Really?"

"Yes. I might be a famous billionaire in everyone's eyes with perfect business instinct, but that's how people see me in general. But they don't know my innermost. It depends on what you want them to see."

"Hmm...I'm listening", Harry leaned his head against his hand. Walking to the other side of the table, Norman sat down, facing his boy.

"It's simple. As you have noticed, my childhood home wasn't the happiest place to grow up. Ambrose mentally abused me...and yes, even physically. But when I grew, I stood up for myself. I was still emotionally broken and learned to express my feelings when I met your mother. But shortly, I'm not as sure as you think. Actually, when you were born, I was lost more than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I had no idea what to do back then. When they placed you in my arms...you can't describe that feeling, it's something so unique. And that feeling has followed me ever since. Sometimes I don't know what I'm saying or how I should do something. So maybe your behavior can be explained by our family habits. Leaning on it, I would not worry."

Chuckling a little, Harry sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime", Norman smiled. "Just don't feel guilty about anything, okay? I assure you, you have done nothing wrong."

 _"Yeah, right..."_ , Alex whispered, then turned to Osborns. "Would you two knock it off already?! We need to figure out..."

 _*Lights off*_

"Okay...what was that...?!", Harry turned around. "Why the lights went off?"

"I don't know...", Norman muttered, standing up. "I have a bad feeling..."

"Oh god", Alex ran to the corner, kneeling there. "I wanna go home! Mommy..."

"You know, I have always liked the darkness. So much fear...", Taskmaster walked from the shadows, holding one of the mineral stones in his hand. The green light covered his mask, making him look very scary. The trio just stared at him, unsure and annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Come on, why you all look so nervous? You should be thankful Osborn that you finally have your brat here!", Taskmaster passed Norman, smacking him on the shoulder. "We are gonna have so much fun with those two kids around!"

"Obviously...", Norman pulled Harry behind him. "Do you want something?"

"Don't I always?", Taskmaster snorted, walking to Alex. "Well hello squirt! Last time I saw you, you were way bigger."

Trembling, Alex was too scared to answer. Throwing the stone up and down in his and, the villain shook his head.

"Tsk...too bad. I have always admired manners. But it looks like you don't have ones", Taskmaster grabbed the boy by his sleeve, yanking him. "Maybe I should teach you some!"

"Hey, cut it out!", Harry suddenly began. "It's unfair to tease defenseless kids!"

Raising his eyebrows, Taskmaster looked at Osborns over his shoulder. "Oh really? Oh yes, of course, my bad."

Having a really bad feeling about this, Norman was prepared. After all, he knew how uncertain Taskmaster can be.

"So, how about you show some good behavior to that friend of yours...? I would like to see where you are capable of", Taskmaster approached Osborns, eventually standing only a couple of inches of them. Gulping, Harry didn't realize how scary he actually was.

"Hah, not so brave anymore, aren't we? Come here you", Taskmaster tried to grab Harry, but Norman stood bravely between them, spreading his hands to his son's protection.

"Meh, please! Do you really think you can stop me? Out of my way!"

"No", Norman said angrily. "You can maybe tease me, but through this, you won't go."

"We'll see...", Taskmaster was ready to grab his sword, when Morbius came in.

"What's going on here? Ah, Taskmaster! Again? Seriously?"

Grunting, Taskmaster backed to lean against the wall, crossing his hands.

"Told you", Morbius cleared his throat. "And how are our guests? I assume you had time to rest? Better have, since there's plenty of work ahead."

"W-work...what kind of work...?", Alex stood up.

"All kinds of. And as for you, you are taking care of these stones since dear Mr. Osborn is going to do something else for a change", Morbius held the mineral box. Staring at them, Alex couldn't believe his eyes.

"But those...those are...!"

"Yes? Is there a problem kid?"

"Well, I...", Alex muttered then noticed Osborns' gazes. "No...", he quickly shook his head.

"Teenagers...", Morbius rolled his eyes. "The guard will show you the way", he pointed over his shoulder. Having no choices, Alex sighed and followed him out of the room.

 _"There's a guard?!",_ Harry whispered. _"I wonder how many?"_

 _"I don't know. I only have seen Kraven, Morbius, and Taskmaster. How difficult this can get?",_ Norman whispered back.

"Right, where were we...? Oh yes. Osborn, you will continue with the building process I told you earlier. We have better introductions now, so the piece work is easier but hard enough so that your intelligence gets to shine!"

"What building process...?", Harry gazed at his father.

"Something which makes the best out of your father", Morbius nodded. "Taskmaster, if you would...?"

"My pleasure", Taskmaster rolled his eyes, grabbing Norman by his arm and started to yank him towards the door.

"Hey, where are you taking him?! Dad!", Harry ran after the men. "I wanna come with you!"

"Ohhh no", Morbius blocked Harry's way. "You will stay right here, there's a job waiting for you. You don't need Daddy to do it."

"Job...what job?!", Norman yanked in Taskmaster's grip. "You better not have anything sick in mind!"

"We shall see", Morbius answered. "Now, off you go! Time is money as you know."

"Hold on a moment...!", Norman protested. "I said, HOLD ON!", he finally freed himself, taking fast steps to his boy and embraced him.

"I can't do this Dad, I can't...!", Harry trembled.

"Listen to me Harry", Norman said. "I know things might be hard now and you have been through a lot already, but you have to stay strong. Remember, you're an Osborn. And with great power..."

"Comes great reward...", Harry finished, smiling a little. "How could I forget?"

"I was going to say great courage, but that'll do I guess", Norman smiled, putting his hands on his boy's shoulders. "Just remember that you are brave and smart. Don't let them scare you."

"Much easier said than done...but I try."

"That's my boy. Here, take my jacket", Norman took it off and gave it to Harry. "This makes you feel I'm not that far. And remember our talk earlier and what I promised?"

Nodding a little and taking the jacket, Harry squeezed it tightly. Osborns shared the one last hug before heard Taskmaster tapping his fingers against his blade.

"Are you finished yet? If so", he forcefully separated the family, pulling Norman along.

"Listen to me", Norman glared at Morbius. "If anything, I mean anything happens to him...you don't wanna know!"

"Oh don't worry Mr. Osborn. Your kid and I will get along quite nicely, as we already had the feisty encounter at Midtown High. Ah, I can still remember it!"

"How could I forget...", Harry muttered. "Dad, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"That better be, or else! Remember, I warned you!", Norman yelled before the door closed. Rubbing his forehead, Morbius focused on Harry.

"Well, looks like it's you and me then..."

"Looks like it...", Harry retreated behind the table. "I still can't understand how you survived. We took you down!"

"As I said, life is a mysterious thing. But enough of chit-chatting! If you think you are just sitting around doing nothing, wrong. This way, I'll show your workstead."

 _*Moment later*_

"Where are we?", Harry gazed around.

"Watch", Morbius tapped the code and led them into the room. And Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Woah...", he stared at a huge aquarium in front of him, where swam a couple of little white shark babies, one bigger adult, three octopuses, a stingray, and several electric eels.

"Beautiful, aren't they? Beasts of the sea."

"Uhh...I dunno really", Harry stood far from the aquarium, watching how Morbius rubbed the glass with hand.

"Hello, beauties. Yes, I bet you are quite hungry. Don't worry, you have a new caretaker", he watched the boy over his shoulder. Harry gulped.

"I...I have to feed those...?!"

"Not just feed. You are gonna make sure their water is clear and clean by washing the aquarium. And then, you will entertain them so that they do not get bored."

"And how am I gonna do that...? Those beings are dangerous and I hardly have any experience about animals!", Harry protested. "I can't do this."

"You don't have many choices", Morbius answered coldly. "Octavius recommended you for the job, so he thinks you can handle it."

"But where he needs those animals?"

"You know why I have always hated children? Because they ask too many questions", Morbius spat. "Here are the introductions. You can start by making their food, tools are in the separate room over there", he pointed with his finger. "And no games, otherwise your Daddy and friend might..."

"Yeah, fine", Harry muttered. "I'll do my best."

"Good. I come later to see how you have managed. Have fun", Morbius left the room. Sighing, Harry turned to see those ugly fishes.

 _Me and my luck..._

Pulling his sleeves up, Harry decided to get started. And hoped that things won't get messier than they already are...

 _-o-o-o-_

Kraven stood on top of the building, watching over the city with binoculars when heard...singing from behind him.

 _"The itsy bitsy spider is once again in the drain...all of its accomplishments shall remain in vain..."_

"Huh?", the hunter turned around, spotting Octavius coming from the shadows.

"Evening Kraven", he grinned. "Did you see Taskmaster?"

"Yes, and everything is going as planned. But...what's up with you?"

"Oh nothing, everything is just so perfect!", Ock raised his hands. "The whole city is under my control, Spider-Man is disadvantaged plus Norman and his family all mine..."

"Right, even though I don't understand what use that annoying cheapskate would do. He's nothing but an arrogant piece of junk."

"Of course you don't understand, you don't have our history. Now, hop along! You know where to go."

"Whatever", Kraven rolled his eyes, leaving. Watching the city, Ock's mind was full of glorious exultation.

 _Everything's perfect...oh, I love it! So, who's the one laughing now, Parker?_

After the villain had enough of admiring his icy playground, he landed down from the building and onto the street.

 _Perfect, quiet as usual. Harmony to my ears!_

Starting to sing, Ock headed across town. Nothing would ruin this moment.

 _"And the itsy bitsy spider didn't know what to do, octopus smarter scared him, boohoohoohoo...!"_

"Uh, awful song. I never understood the meaning behind it."

Stopping in front of the alley, Ock turned to look.

"Who dares to disturb my triumphal march?! Kraven, what are you fooling around?!"

At first, he got no answer. But then, heard low laughing.

"Are you mocking me?! Come on, show yourself!", Ock got really pissed.

"All in good time. First, let me ask you something. Are you Otto Octavius?", the voice asked.

"Depends on who's asking."

"Well, let me put it this way. I have some information which you will find quite useful if you give me something in return."

"Ahah...and what makes you think I'm ready to cooperate? Since I'm pretty selective what comes to taking offers from others. I'm only interested in really valuable things."

"Oh don't worry, I think I fill those conditions quite clearly", Ambrose walked from the shadows, eyeing the rather confused (although he didn't show it) villain. "Trust me, I know a thing or two which will make things...how to say it. Lucrative."


	40. Man Or Monster?

It didn't take long until Spidey had reached back this mysterious factory. Hiding in the bushes, he saw two guards standing in front of the main gate.

 _They must be guarding this place...so how do I pass them?_

Rubbing his chin, Peter thought about possible options, scanning them in his head.

 _Option A, attack straight. I could knock those guards off, but what if they have some automatic warning signals? I'm in trouble if I'm spotted._

 _Option B, use pipes. But I haven't found anything...I can't even remember the hatch where we went in earlier. And I don't have much time..._

 _Option C, use disguise. Yeah, where I'm gonna get one? And besides, those guys are bigger than me. Unless..._

No sooner said than done. Grabbing a rock, Spider-Man twirled it in his hand, aimed and threw it over his shoulder.

 _"THUMP!"_

Looking at each other, the guards loaded their guns, running towards the direction the rock landed. Meanwhile, Peter sneaked in from the gates, feeling a huge relief that his risky move worked.

 _Yes! Now, time to find some clothes._

Webbing himself on the wall, Spidey kept going. Luckily shadows gave him at least some protection since this place was filled with guards.

 _Seriously, how many there are?!_

Climbing through the corridor, Peter looked around. So many doors...which one of them was the wardrobe?

 _If they even have one...Nah, this isn't working plus they have cameras all over the place. I have to try something else._

Landing down, the hero ran, hiding around another corner. Suddenly, he spotted one of the guards walking towards him, all alone.

 _Yes! Perfect timing._

Putting his homemade web-shooters on since they didn't cause that much noise, Peter took a deep breath...and attacked the soldier. Giving a quick kick on the head, he slammed him on the floor. After making sure that he was alone, Spidey dragged his victim into the nearest room, changed into the uniform, locked the door carefully and walked away.

 _Okay, that was close! Now, where is that hall we visited before?_

Good question. This place sounded pretty big and had many corridors. It was impossible to pick the right direction immediately. He had to investigate.

 _Oh well, you gotta start somewhere._

Starting to run, Peter knew he was racing against time. Ock had been missing for months and the city was still in danger. And yet, he had no idea how to rescue everyone.

 _Well, that octopus is certainly gonna do that._

Plus, Ock wasn't his only problem. Taking a look at his communicator, Peter noticed another message from Flash. Ever since he left, his "I'm-Spidey's-best-bud-not-newbie-mcnewsome" teammate had harassed him. It was clear he didn't like being left behind.

 _"Well, it's not a surprise you abandon us when things get tough. You want to have all the glory!"_

 _"What the heck Pete?! We are supposed to be a team! Spider-Man does not turn his back on his friends! And how do you think Toomes and I can continue your work?! We aren't the science guys! Idiot!"_

 _"Come on man, where are you?! I understand if you want to think about Harry etc. but still! Commanding us to rest is the lamest excuse ever. This situation is our problem too!"_

 _"Oh right, his great majesty doesn't even bother to answer. I should have known you don't care..."_

Rolling his eyes, Peter put the communicator in his pocket, shutting it completely. It's not that he didn't care, but he seriously didn't have time to argue about some silly things like who is loyal and who is not. Or maybe he didn't care...who knows.

 _As if somebody knows a shit...to Flash, this is some competition and he wants to be the winner. Uh..._

Pushing his relationship problems aside, the young man decided to focus on his mission, to stop Ock before it's too late. Harry, Flash, and others would have to wait.

"Okay, where now...", Peter muttered...when heard a voice right behind him.

"Hey, you!"

"Umm...krhmm...yes?", Peter muttered, deepening his voice.

"What are you wandering here? Boss told you to watch the monitors!", one of the soldiers said.

 _Monitors? What monitors?_

"Oh yes uh, I was...in the bathroom. So, where this so-called monitor room was again?"

"What a weirdo...down the stairs, at the end of the corridor. Now, move it!"

"Sure", Peter slipped away. This was just what he was looking for. From the monitor room, he could easily check the whole place without running headlessly back and forth.

 _I hope this works..._

Reaching the stairs, Peter landed quickly down. It would be easier to use webs, but he wanted to keep a low profile. He needed to be extra careful if wanted to find something.

"Monitor room, monitor room...aha! That must be it", he said to himself, yanking the knob and pushing the door open.

 _Bingo!_

Looking quickly over his shoulder, Peter went in and locked the door. He walked in front of the monitors, sitting down.

"Right...so from here I can see every corner of this place. Looks like Taskmaster isn't paying too much attention to his staff", the boy grinned, scrolling screens one by one.

 _So, where's that big room we went to earlier? Oh, there it is. Looks like no one's around, not even Taskmaster. But boxes are still in there...so is that body too?_

Continuing his investigations, many questions ran in Peter's head. Way too many.

 _Perhaps I should make a quick round there. Who knows what else I'm gonna find._

Standing up, Spidey walked to the door, opened it and made sure that the corridor was empty. Then, he ran as fast as he could. Luckily he didn't bump into anybody before arriving at his destination. Pushing the button which was next to the door, he walked in.

 _Okay...where was it?_

Zigzagging between the shelves, Peter searched for that mysterious box they discovered earlier. But wasn't able to find it.

 _Did they remove it? What is going on? I'm certain it was here. But no..._

Circling the hall over and over again, Peter examined every single detail in case he had missed something. But no, the mystery box had disappeared into thin air.

 _But what happened to that body? That's it, I'm going back to the monitor room. Maybe I can find some clues since this was just a waste of time._

Whipping around, Peter ran away from the hall and towards the monitor room. Perhaps his disappearance had been noticed already, but there was no time to think about it. Risks were part of Spider-Man's life.

"Okay, okay...", Peter panted, pinning himself against the wall before continuing. Good, no one in sight.

 _This is risky, but oh well. I really hope this is worthy of this all..._

 _*A couple of minutes later*_

"No, no, no, no...darn. What I am exactly looking for?!", Peter muttered, watching the monitors once again. Soldiers were pretty much in those same positions as earlier.

 _And if I return empty-handed, I can't even imagine Flash's reaction. Well, I guess there's no choice._

As Peter prepared to leave, he accidentally hit one of the buttons...and on the screen opened a pile of files. Raising his eyebrows, he turned to look.

 _Hmm...what is this?_

Starting to read, Peter wondered what they kept inside. But further, he read...more he understood. More than...

 _No...no way. NO WAY. Tell me I'm dreaming..._

Leaning against the table, Peter grabbed his head. Now, this all made more sense. Pieces went altogether.

 _So this is what he has...crap! What a disaster! DISASTER! Why I didn't see this coming?! I need to warn others, right now!_

Shutting the monitor, Peter turned to leave...and got a strong hit on the head. Landing on the floor, he fainted.

"He hehe", Kraven held a piece of wood, twirling it in his hands. "Sleep tight, spider!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"I see...who could have thought that I get a chance to meet Norman's father", Ock said as he and Ambrose walked on the street. "I didn't even know a heartless man like him had one..."

"Told you I had some useful information. And yes, my son's personality isn't something to praise about. You can't even imagine what hell it was to raise him...", Ambrose muttered.

"I share your pain, I do", Ock patted the old man's shoulder. "Looks like you and I have a lot in common..."

"Perhaps. And I actually have read a lot about you two working together. Was he really that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. Locking me up so that no one would know, destroying my lab along with me, being so rude. Oh, I can still remember those awful times...", Ock dramatized.

"Tell me about it. And I raised him, gave everything he ever dreamed of...and this is how he thanks me! By abandoning his old father", Ambrose gritted his teeth.

"That's Normie alright. Well, he never had manners anyway. I hope you don't mind about my...little experience on him."

"Not at all. It was pretty entertaining to watch...The Goblin, wasn't it? That power! Magnificent!"

"I knew you'd understand. Unfortunately, that's not possible anymore since he made a cure for himself...what waste!"

"Yes. Well, Norman's judgment has always been bad. I tried to teach him some valuable things but blah, what did he learn? Married some poor waitress and then got her pregnant, even though I warned him not to fall into that trap. And what was the result..."

"Oh yes, little Harry. Normie's dear pride and joy. Apple sure has not fallen far from the tree in your family."

"Hah, are you kidding me?! Those two are nothing like me! Norman and my useless grandson are soft, weak and pathetic. No wonder the Osborn reputation is sinking when those two are around!"

"I can only imagine your frustration. Such potential straight down the sewer. My sympathies are with you", Ock nodded.

"Well, you can't change the genes", Ambrose answered. "But luckily I can still save this kin...with your help of course."

"At your service", Ock bowed. "What kind of imbecile I would be if I turned my back on such a gentleman like you? Especially when we have such a connection!"

"I'm glad we agree. And of course, I will help you with your goals. Your plans are really interesting."

"If you only knew...", Ock grinned when his radiophone beeped. "Excuse me. Hello? Oh, it's you. Really?! Well well well, who would have thought...yes, I come by later."

"Problems?", Ambrose asked as Ock shut the phone.

"Nope, just some business things. So tell me, how was Norman as a kid? I would love to hear. The same prick as now?"

"If you insist. Well, let me tell you about that time when he...", the two plotters continued their way across town...

 _-o-o-o-_

"So, what do you think?", Morbius asked Alex who examined the minerals.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Is there anything new what Osborn has not discovered yet?"

"Well...", Alex muttered. "His findings are pretty interesting. Aren't those enough?"

"I wouldn't have put you to continue his work otherwise", the villain snorted. "You better find something new, or else..."

"I get, I get it!", Alex babbled. He knew that Norman had not told about the explosion ability since it was something very crucial. And if Ock and his team find out about it, who knows what might happen. But then again, this would be a perfect opportunity to ease his own situation...

 _Mr. Osborn did this on purpose. Think Alex, think! If you reveal this, your points might grow and Harry would taste his own medicine..._

Shaking his head, Alex shook the idea off. He didn't wanna sink to Flash's level.

 _No, you can't. Don't be like Ock by scheming. You're a hero, remember._

"I...I do my best", the teen finally managed to say. Despite Harry irritated him, but he needed Osborns to help with the escape plan. Planning it alone was impossible.

"Good boy", Morbius grinned. "I have to check the Osborn Junior but I'll be back", he left. When the doors closed, Alex took his glasses off and sighed with relief.

 _*At the same time*_

 _"POP...POP...POP..."_

Grunting in annoyance, Norman was working with this weird metallic...thingy Morbius introduced earlier. He was given only one blueprint at a time, so that would not get too much information about this object. Of course, he tried to figure out what exactly he was building but knowing Octavius, it can be anything.

 _"POP...POP...POP..."_

Wiping his forehead from sweat, Norman looked over his shoulder how Taskmaster leaned against the wall, reading some papers and popping and blowing bubblegum. And yes, this sound was hell annoying and harassed his concentration.

"Would you mind...?", Norman spat. "I'm not able to concentrate when you keep making those noises."

Lifting his gaze from the papers, Taskmaster glared at Norman. It was pretty obvious that the duo hated each other and didn't bother to hide it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Should I sing to you instead?"

"No thank you", Norman turned his head away but was able to hear how steps approached him, stopping near.

"Looks like you aren't completely useless. Pretty...decent work you have done here."

"Should I be honored?", Norman asked angrily. Taskmaster rolled his eyes.

"I didn't say that. Things just would have been a lot easier if you would have behaved like this from the beginning."

"Let's just say I wasn't capable."

"Yeah, no kidding. Your mood miraculously got better after your brat was brought in. What power children can have..."

Shaking his head, Norman continued working. He was really worried about Harry since had no idea what Morbius planned for him.

 _I have to see him soon. Otherwise..._

Trying to bury his worries, Norman grabbed a monkey wrench. But as he was about to use it...nasty pain hit his head.

"Uhh...", he grabbed his temple, rubbing it.

"Something wrong Osborn?", Taskmaster said, bored.

"No...I'm fine", Norman replied. But this pain didn't go away.

 _Not again...it can't be!_

"Why I feel like you're lying? Since if you are..."

"I said I'm fine!", Norman snapped. "Just leave me be!"

"Not a chance. I'll keep my eye on you", Taskmaster backed against the wall. "Get back to work!"

"Just wait when I'm released...", Norman muttered. But when once again tried to work, his other temple hurt.

"Ahh...", he rubbed them carefully. It was like someone pushed needles through the skull.

 _Oh no...I know this pain._

"L-look...", Norman turned to Taskmaster. "I think I should lie down for a while..."

"Hah, this isn't some hotel! Business before pleasure. Chop-chop!"

"I'm serious! I really need to rest..."

"And I said no way! Don't try my patience. Remember, your kid is in the next room..."

Giving up, Norman turned around, grabbing his tools. But suddenly, he felt really weak. The vision started to fade and the pain hit his forehead. Closing his eyes, he held his head...and collapsed.

"Huh?", Taskmaster put the papers down. "Oh please, what now?! Get up fool!"

But Norman just lay unconscious. Rolling his eyes once more, Taskmaster walked to the man, kicking him with his boot.

"I said get up! You better not play any games with me...!"

Still, no reaction. Kneeling, Taskmaster shook Norman and nothing happened.

"Great, maybe he's not joking after all. I better tell Morbius..."

 _*The aquarium room*_

 _Just great! Of course, Ock won't forget his stupid jokes...,_ Harry thought as cleaned the aquarium with a toothbrush. The operation was exhausting and he was tired as hell.

"So, how are things progressing?", Morbius came in. "Tsk tsk, the glass looks pretty dirty."

"I have only started", Harry answered. "You don't happen to have anything bigger than this poor stick?"

"I'm afraid not, the budget didn't allow it. But there's plenty of clean toothbrushes in the closet. Just switch when the old one is done."

"Hah, like one real broom would cost that much..."

"Did you say something?"

"Nope", Harry muttered and kept cleaning. His hands were full of painful vesicles and his writs were burning.

"Well, I leave you to it. Keep up the...clean work", Morbius turned to leave.

"Yes sir...", the teen murmured. Did he really join the Academy to do this?

 _Pete would laugh his ass off...I mean if we still were friends._

As Morbius was ready to open the door, suddenly Taskmaster ran in.

"What you're doing here?", the confused madman asked. "You should be..."

"Yeah yeah, but some problems came up. Osborn fainted and he's not responding or anything."

When Harry heard that, he jumped up.

 _WHAT?! Dad is unconscious?!_

"Hold on!", Morbius stared. "What do you mean not responding?!"

"Idk, it happened so suddenly! I took him back to the lab. Maybe you should have a look."

"Perhaps...arrghhh, Octavius is not gonna be pleased", Morbius started to follow Taskmaster when Harry yelled.

"Wait, let me come with you!"

"No young mister", Morbius shook his head. "You still have plenty of work to do."

"I know, but I'm really worried about Dad. Please, let me see him!", Harry begged. "Maybe I can tell what's wrong with him."

Looking at the boy and then at each other, the two villains shrugged but allowed Harry to come along. When they headed towards the lab, Alex came out of his room.

"What's happening?", he asked in confusion.

"Dad had some fit or I don't know", Harry said, eyes full of panic, passing his friend who joined the group. When they entered the lab, Norman was already in the bed.

"Dad!", Harry ran to his father, landing to his knees. "Are you okay?!"

"Limp as a bream", Taskmaster crossed his hands. "What softy."

"Not now Taskmaster", Morbius spat. "Can you tell what's the matter kid?"

"N-no", Harry kept shaking Norman gently. "Dad, wake up! Please!"

Watching Osborns made Alex feel real pity. Despite they were half-responsible for his capture, but sure he didn't want anything like this to happen.

"What exactly happened back there?", Harry asked Taskmaster. "I mean before he fainted?"

"I dunno! He started complaining about some headaches and held his head. Pretending if you'd ask me."

Staring at the villain, things started to cripple in Harry's head. Maybe...

 _Not possible! But marks are the same..._

"Look, I think I know what to do. Would you mind bringing a hot towel and a bottle of fresh water? Hurry!"

"On my way", Morbius left the room. Turning to see his father again, Harry felt great worry. Since if...

 _*A bit later*_

"Okay, this should help", Harry cleaned Norman's face with a towel while the other three watched them. When he was ready, the younger Osborn begged from the bottom of his heart.

 _Please work, please..._

It took several minutes before Norman finally blinked his eyes and coughed. Feeling huge relief, Harry smiled.

"Where...what...?", the confused CEO looked around.

"I can see where this is going...I'm out", Taskmaster disappeared out of sight while Morbius and Alex stayed in the background.

"I can't remember clearly what happened, only that...", Norman held his head.

"You lost consciousness", Harry replied. "At least that's what Taskmaster told us."

Narrowing his gaze, Norman tried to remember.

"That's right...my head started to hurt and..."

"And...?", Harry asked, looking worried.

"I uh...", Norman eyed Alex and Morbius, then put his arm around Harry's neck and whispered.

 _"Son, listen. The green code."_

Harry's eyes widened as he pulled away from his parent.

 _"What...?! Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes. There's no doubt."_

Nodding, Harry stood up and turned to Morbius.

"Look, I think Dad should rest for a couple of days. He is really exhausted."

"Sorry, can't allow it. Octavius needs results very soon and is angry if the plan delays."

"You don't understand!", Harry protested. "Dad has worked ever since he was brought here! Give him a break!"

"Harry...", Norman tried. "It's fine."

"No, it's not! You have to let him gather his strength! In the meantime, I'll do his work for him."

"You? Hah hah hah! You've gotta be kidding me. Your hands are already full with our pets."

"Pets...?", Norman stared. "What pets?!"

"I have to take care of some of Ock's lovely sea babies", Harry said. "Well, then I just do double hours. If only Dad gets to rest."

"And I...I can assist him", Alex said, surprising everyone. "We can halve Mr. Osborn's piecework."

"Hmm...", Morbius muttered, eyeing the two teenagers. "Very well then, I guess I can give Octavius some excuse. But only two days! No more, no less."

"Thanks", Harry bowed. "Thanks to you as well, Alex."

"Yes yes. Yuck, I have become a total softy...well, you better stay with your father brat, for now, just to make sure nothing else happens. You, come with me", Morbius yanked Alex out of the lab, leaving Osborns by themselves.

"What were you thinking son?!", Norman asked as Harry sat down on the bed. "You didn't have to do that. Now you will exhaust yourself!"

"Don't worry about me", his son assured. "I can manage."

"That's not my point. And what are these so-called sea monsters?"

"Well...", Harry told what he had to do. Norman didn't like that a bit.

"But it's dangerous! You haven't handled animals before and now...!"

"Dad, I told you I'll be fine. Just focus on your recovery. And..."

"Yes?"

Face turning serious, Harry turned to his parent.

"As if you didn't know. The green code, remember?"

"Oh, right...", Norman muttered while rubbing his neck. "Perhaps I was overreacting. Don't worry."

"Oh please! I can see on your face that you're lying. How long you have suffered from these headaches?"

"They began some weeks ago. That disgusting creature pretended to be The Goblin and took its form. It was horrible...", Norman shivered. Harry bit his lip.

"But you know those headaches are not a good thing. You had them all the time when you were recovering between the transformations..."

"Yes, but it was part of my healing process. It takes some time that the body heals completely. Plus, you know I'm immune."

"And yet you still have them!", Harry raised his hands. "Maybe you are safe physically, but what about your mind?"

"What about it?", Norman raised an eyebrow.

"I mean have you heard voices in your head?"

"No, not once. It was that parasite who imitated the voice."

"Very well...what about those uncontrollable feelings like anger or rage?"

Staring at his son in confusion, Norman quickly hid his gaze from him. Harry facepalmed.

"I knew it...this is just what we need!"

"Son..."

"How can I trust you won't flip out again?! Or that you won't hurt anybody?! You already snapped at Alex...", Harry bit his lip, getting Norman to sit up.

"Look...", he began but his son stepped back as if to protect himself.

"Harry, are you...are you afraid of me?"

"I...", Harry muttered. "Not you but...The Goblin, yes. I don't wanna face it again."

"And you don't have to. I made you a promise and as I said earlier, I'm intending to keep it", Norman said gently and self-confidently. "You just need to believe in it."

Despite Harry tried to sound confident, but his expressions told differently. And Norman noticed it as well.

"Why I feel you're not buying my words? Come on, what's still troubling you?"

"You won't get mad if I'm honest?"

"Of course not. Go on."

"Very well...", Harry tapped his fingers against the table. "I'm sure you won't be The Goblin itself ever again. It was proven when Ock failed with his attempt back then."

"Yes?"

"But...but what about your anger issues? You already have a short temper when you get mad but if The Gobby stuff is put along...who knows what might happen. What if...what if you hurt me? Not on purpose, but by accident? Or what if you can't control yourself and that's the purpose indeed..."

Listening to his boy terrified Norman. He couldn't believe that Harry thought like this about him. He would never, ever hurt his own flesh and blood.

"Harry...", Norman began, voice shattering. "I...I..."

"Dad, calm down. I seriously don't believe in that theory. I'm just so worried and afraid, so it makes me create insane scenarios. I'm sorry", Harry apologized, settling his head against Norman's shoulder.

Calming down, Norman took a deep breath, putting his arm around his teenager. "Apology accepted. We're good?"

"Yep."

"Thanks. You know, we make a pretty good team."

"Yes we do", Harry nodded, smiling. Then, Taskmaster slammed the door open.

"Time to get back to work runt. I'm sure Daddy doesn't need around the clock care."

"Well, that's my call", Harry said, standing up. Glaring at Taskmaster, Norman grabbed his son by his wrist, pulling him to the hearing distance.

"Remember to keep your eyes open. Don't trust anything he says. And most importantly...be careful."

Patting his father's shoulder in agreement, Harry followed Taskmaster out of the room. Even if Norman would have liked to stop this but he couldn't risk their safety. For now, it was better to obey without quibbling.

"Arrhh, move already!", The pissed villain threw Harry to the corridor. Landing painfully against the wall, the boy fell on the floor.

"Hey, STOP IT!", Norman yelled. "NOW!"

"Quiet pinhead", Taskmaster said lazily. "Or else I'm gonna get a gag for you!"

"Everything is okay Dad", Harry stood up, despite his body hurt badly. "I'm not made of glass."

"You better not be", Taskmaster grabbed the boy by his sleeve, yanking him along. Before the doors automatically closed, Harry saw Norman's concerned and scared eyes.

 _I hate seeing him like this..._

"I'm ordered to keep an eye on you until your old man recovers. And you can be sure I'm not some kind of sunshine like Morbius, who you can win over by some sob stories or blinking your teary eyes. Hell no! You will work as a little pig from dawn to dusk."

Gulping, Harry hid his nervous feelings. He was horrified but had to be brave since there were no other choices.

"Ah, I need to do something first. You wait here", he chained Harry to the pillar.

"Great", Harry yanked his hand. "I'm sick of this..."

 _"Psst, Harry!"_

Surprised, Harry looked over his shoulder, spotting Alex peeking from behind the door.

"Alex? What are you doing?"

 _"Shsssh! Is Taskmaster gone?"_

 _"Uuhhh yeah. But where's Morbius?"_

 _"He went to feed his pet",_ Alex whispered. _"I don't have much time, so listen carefully. Is your father doing better?"_

 _"A bit yes. But what's this all about? You'll be in trouble if you get caught!",_ Harry warned.

 _"Maybe, but it's worthy of it. Since I need to tell you something."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"Yeah",_ Alex turned his head around, then focused on Harry again, now speaking normally, but quietly. "Since I think I found a way how to get out of here."


	41. Planning

While Peter was on his mysterious adventures, Toomes and Flash tried to continue his work with the instructions they were given. Although, it was anything but easy.

"Flash, could you give me the bottle?", Toomes offered his hand. But the other one didn't seem to hear him.

"Flash?", Toomes asked again.

"Not now", Flash muttered, trying his communicator.

"Look, we won't make any progress if you aren't helping. I don't know anything about science."

"Hah, you wanna know my grades? Let's face it, man, we can't do this."

"But we have to try. For Miles."

"Maybe, maybe...", Flash kept typing. Toomes turned to see him.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't use your eyes? Daa, I'm trying to get in touch with our dear leader."

"Are you still mad that he left? Come on, he explained everything in his note. Let it go."

"Let it go?! Hah! I have sent him several messages and yet, he doesn't bother to answer and now his whole communicator is shut down! No, this is not how magnificent Agent Venom is treated! I'm going after him."

"But you don't even know where he went. He can be anywhere", Toomes was against this plan.

"I bet he went to that factory or perhaps is even chasing Ock by now. And I don't wanna miss it", Flash put his mask on. "I'll be back shortly."

"Listen to me Flash", Toomes started to get frustrated. "Our group is already apart. Miles is hurt, Mr. Osborn is captured and Ock has Harry as well as Alex. We don't need to cause more troubles."

"Oh yeah?! Well excuse me you ignorant being but I'm not the one siding with Ock or hiding his blackmailing. I have been completely unaware of this whole case! And you as well. How can you just sit back and watch as others do everything for you?!", Flash spat.

"It's not that. But my past has made me think twice about my actions. I want to be good and commit my sins. Trust me, running off like this makes things only worse. We finally have a hideout where we can't be found. We are in trouble if Ock finds us."

"Well, tell me something. Where have we succeeded so far? Ock is making fun of us all the time! I'm so sick of this. What should we do? We must act now while we still can."

"Okay, what do you suggest? If Peter's communicator isn't on, then it means he wants to be alone. Maybe this is his way to get back on track. You have said how down he is, so isn't this better than he would just sit here and do nothing?"

Looking at Toomes, Flash felt irritation. He had good points and had clearly learned something valuable during this case.

 _He won't abandon others, unlike Harry..._

"And...", Toomes sat down. "To tell the truth, I'm not the right person to take care of Miles. He is your friend and teammate Flash. He needs you more than me."

"What makes you say that?"

"You know very well. Look, I'm gonna get something to eat from the cabinet. It's at the end of this hall. Do you want something?"

"Some coke and chips will do", Flash answered, revealing his face. Looking at Miles, he decided to bite his tongue and wait until would have a better moment to sneak off.

 _I swear when I'm getting my hands on those runaways...nobody leaves me behind like this!_

After Toomes left to get some food, Flash grabbed Peter's notes and read them. His grades had always been bad, he was more interested in sports than in theoretical subjects. And even then when he became a hero, studying books wasn't that interesting. So he was more than thankful that Peter took this into account and freed him from those literature lessons. Although he and Scarlet often teased and yapped at each other, tested their skills and compared physical power together. At first, Flash found it kinda annoying but now...he felt sorry for his grumpy ally who was in the freezer along with the rest of the gang. If Scarlet were here, the mission would not just jam in place, thanks to his upright nature.

"Ahh, no use. I don't understand a word this thing says. That's it, time to get serious", Flash stood up from the couch, walking in front of the table and grabbed the bottle where the liquid was. Shaking it, he searched for something to drop a piece.

"Bingo! This will do", he took a little bowl from the shelf, putting it on the table. "Just one little..."

"I'm back", Toomes suddenly opened the door. Thanks to his flying ability, the round didn't take long. "Uhh...what are you doing?"

"Good, you are just in time to see when I make history", Flash answered, concentrating. Putting snacks away, Toomes changed back to normal.

"Are you sure that's wise? I really think we should follow the notes..."

"Blah, introductions, and introductions! Who needs them? Nah, if Peter uses his brains, I'm gonna use my muscles. Stay back."

Looking unsure, Toomes obeyed. It was no use to try turn Flash's head around, he was too stubborn.

"Okay, ready?"

"Not really..."

"Oh come on, nothing is gonna happen! Don't be such a coward."

 _"I'm more like careful...",_ Toomes whispered. " _But if you are sure..."_

"Sure I am! And besides, we need to take risks. That's what being a hero is!"

"And be foolish as well?"

"Arrh, why do I even bother...?", Flash rolled his eyes. "Right, here we go!", he grabbed the bottle and opened the cork.

 _Just wait for Pete! You're not the only one with skills._

Seeing the victory already in his eyes, Flash tilted the bottle a bit, and a couple of drops landed into the bowl. Sighing with relief, Toomes wiped his forehead while his ally grinned.

"Hah, what did I tell you? There's no...hey, whatta..?!"

 _"POP!"_

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 _-o-o-o-_

Days went by in Ock's secret base under Morbius and Taskmaster's watchful eyes. Harry and Alex did Norman's work for him, as his weak condition didn't seem to get better. He had a mild common cold, which Harry thought was due to overwork. These so-called hot peaks had bothered his father before, mostly when he was recovering from his transformations. It was a side-effect, pretty much like those nasty headaches and mood changes. The two villains started to get really annoyed with this but luckily boys managed to keep their attention elsewhere by working hard.

"How long Osborn is gonna laze? This isn't going anywhere...", Taskmaster moaned. "I want to have some fun!"

"Well, his brat is your responsibility until he recovers. Why don't you use him?", Morbius asked.

"Good idea. Hmm, this needs planning...", the man pulled his hood over his head, merging into the shadows. Shaking his head for his childishness, Morbius decided to spend the night with his pet and put the automatic recording to keep an eye on the hostage trio before leaving the room.

 _*The lab*_

"Hmm...no, no, no..."

Blinking his eyes a bit, Harry yawned and lifted his head from the pillow. Norman slept beside him on his back and wheezed lightly, arm protectively under Harry's neck. Turning to look at him, the young man felt great worry but was relieved that Morbius showed at least some mercy by allowing this resting.

 _*Angry mumbling*_

Lifting himself into a sitting position, Harry looked at Alex who sat in the farthest corner of the room, the blanket pulled over him like a tent. He held a flashlight and wrote something fast.

" _Alex?",_ he whispered, trying to get his friend's attention. But no use.

 _Great..._

Starting to climb down from the bed, Harry tried everything that would not wake Norman who slept deeply. Moving was a bit hard since his father slept on his back and Harry's place was against the wall. But eventually, he managed and jumped a little as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor.

"Hrr...", Harry shivered and walked to Alex. "Hey, is everything okay? Why are you still up?"

"Oh, hey. Did I wake you?"

"Not really..."

"Yeah, right. Sorry about that...I just can't sleep. I'm too busy with the escape plan."

"Are you certain you saw a mini-sub when Morbius was taking you to your workroom?"

"Positive. It's downstairs, at the end of the hall. I was able to see a little underground dock where all the deliveries are brought."

"Interesting. And Dad said we are surrounded by ocean. But which way New York is?"

"I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure we can navigate it as soon as we get to that sub."

"How are we gonna do that?", Harry asked. "Morbius and Taskmaster are pretty observant. They can't be tricked that easily."

"I think of something. But it can maybe mean that we must take certain risks to get them out of the way", Alex answered.

"Hmm...perhaps", Harry looked at his father over his shoulder, eyes filled with worry. Alex noticed this as well.

"You're worried about your father?"

"A little, yeah. He is so overdone and exhausted. I just hope his head gets through this..."

"M-hmm...", Alex wiped his glasses. "Listen, Harry..."

"Yeah?"

"Well...maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I mean...being so harsh and blaming you for everything. I guess that now, I understand why you did this."

Face turning surprised, Harry didn't know what to say. This was so unexpected.

"And besides, who I am to judge? I took advantage when Flash bullied me. I thought that I had the right to destroy his life, as well as others'. I'm so ashamed now, about Oscorp and all...so, I apologize."

"I...I accept your apology. But I'm not innocent either. I should have thought about this mess further. But the fear and desperation clouded my judgment. Peter tried to warn me and I didn't listen..."

"It's not a crime to defend your loved ones. We hold on to our families. It's natural."

"And when you only have one parent, it's even harder", Harry sighed. "But I apologize for my ignorance towards you and others as well."

"Yeah, let's just forget the whole thing. We must bury the hatchet if we wanna get out."

"Agreed."

"Good. Speaking of, I noticed something. Can you hold this for me?", Alex offered the flashlight and Harry took it.

"What are you doing?"

"Look", Alex climbed onto a box, looking straight up. See that big shingle in the corner?"

"Uh, yeah...?"

"Well, I noticed that it's out of its place. And since it's very big..."

"Oh, now I get it! May I?", Harry asked, climbing onto the box as Alex jumped down. "Okay, I think I can reach it...yep, I can indeed. Are you sure the camera isn't recording us?"

"I can't be certain, but I'm pretty sure I'm able to manipulate the video a bit", Alex took his mini-tablet. "I noticed one way to do it. Why?"

"I think I see an air conditioning channel above the ceiling. If I could just move this a bit...", Harry yanked the shingle, finally getting it open. "Yeah, just as I thought. Okay, I'm gonna have a quick check where it leads. The channel looks pretty spacious so I can fit in."

"Are you sure? What if something happens?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine", Harry assured, climbing up and taking the flashlight. "I can see that there's only one way to go since we are at the end of the corridor. I see what I can find."

Nodding, Alex followed with his gaze as Harry began to crawl forward. Deciding to operate Morbius's camera right away, he was ready to get work as Norman suddenly woke up, coughing strongly.

 _Oh no...why he had to wake up just now?!_

"Uhh...my poor cheeks", the man rubbed them. Then he noticed that his boy wasn't beside him.

"Where...where's Harry?!", Norman looked around, turning to Alex. "Those maniacs didn't take him again, did they?!

"Actually..."

"I knew it! I swear I'm gonna make them pay...!"

"No, no no Mr. Osborn! Harry is..."

 _"Ouch...stupid walls!",_ Harry's voice echoed in the condition channel. Staring at Alex who laughed nervously, Norman walked under the hatch, noticing how it was out of its place.

"What...what is this?"

"Well, we noticed that one of the shingles was half open and were able to move it. And..."

Before Norman could answer, they heard noises and eventually, Harry's head came into sight.

"Yuck, so much dust! This channel has not been used for ages..."

"Son, what are you doing...?", Norman raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Dad. You see, there's an air conditioning channel here which leads somewhere. I'm pretty sure that it could help us to escape."

"Are you out your mind?! Get down there before you are caught on camera!", Norman commanded. Obeying, Harry turned around and landed on the floor, wiping the dust from his clothes.

"So, did you find anything?", Alex asked.

"Not yet", Harry covered the hole. "Needs further investigation."

"Hold on, hold on! What are you two talking about?", Norman looked confused.

"Oh right, you haven't heard yet. Alex found out that there's a little dock downstairs. Even a little submarine! That's our ticket to get out of here", Harry smiled.

"Really? Are you sure?", Norman asked Alex who nodded. "Hmm, well that sounds promising. The only problem is how to get there and fool Morbius and Taskmaster."

"I'm sure we'll find a way", Harry said. "They are so stupid that will believe anything."

"Maybe. But son, you can't disappear like that. Here, anything can happen."

"I'm sorry. You were just sleeping so deeply that I didn't wanna wake you."

"It's fine. I'm not trying to scold you, but I need you to stay close. It's the best way to protect you."

"I know. I just hope you wouldn't worry so much..."

"Would it be better if I didn't? I just can't help myself after everything I did in the past. And besides, worrying is part of parenthood."

"Yeah Yeah", Harry yawned. "What time is it anyway?"

"Around midnight", Alex looked at his watch.

"Right, well let's go back to bed", Norman nodded. "I'm so sleepy..."

"That might be a good idea. Our lovely bosses will most likely come to wake up early. Let's continue this topic tomorrow. Goodnight", Alex lay down. As Osborns did the same and moment later lay in the bed, Harry tried to find a good position. But to tell the truth, he wasn't that tired.

"Dad...?", the teen began.

"Mm-hmm...?", Norman muttered, eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure...", his father yawned, opening his eyes and turning head towards his son. "What is it?"

"Well...have you ever wished that Peter was your son instead of me?"

Staring at Harry, Norman got surprised. Of course, he didn't...

 _"Ah, welcome home son!"_

 _"What do you want? Let me go! Did you just say...son?"_

 _"I have a son I've always wanted. Harry and I share a few recessive genes but nothing more. You're smarter, more driven. And as a wimpy defenseless kid, you appreciate power. You can be a greater hero than late, great Spider-Man!"_

Seeing his father's uncertain gaze made Harry sigh. He knew very well what happened before The Gobby turned Peter into Carnage. His (possibly former) best friend was feeling so guilty that he couldn't have kept this conversation to himself and confessed some weeks later. It didn't surprise Harry though, Norman had always made it clear how he admired other clever kids over his own.

"I know that look. You don't have to hide the truth from me you know", Harry answered.

"What kind of question is that?!", Norman finally managed to ask. "I mean where this came to your mind so suddenly?"

"But you aren't denying it?"

"Since you already know the story, I would underestimate you if I tried. But you have to remember that I was sick back then. In a normal state, I have never thought like that."

"Really? Not ever?"

"No. I admit I admire Peter's science skills. He is intelligent and in some cases, we see from eye to eye. But I would never replace you with him."

"If you say so. Night", Harry tried to turn away, but Norman prevented it.

"You don't seriously think I'm gonna let this be? Something is troubling you, I can tell. Is everything all right?"

"I just...", Harry sighed. "I mean I'm always causing troubles and making you worry. I'm ruining the Osborn reputation. I feel like I don't even deserve to be one..."

Norman felt horrible. Had he ruined his son's self-esteem completely with his poor behavior in the past? No matter how much he tried to encourage him, Harry still had several doubts about their relationship and himself.

 _Well, what can you do if you didn't get that kind of treatment either?_

"Son, please listen to me. I know I'm not perfect and I will do everything to show how much I regret my past life. I wish more than anything I could take those mistakes back but I can't. And as you know, I was never raised properly. Ambrose wasn't a good father, if at all. I just want that I'm able to give you something my childhood didn't have. And that's love."

Listening, Harry sat up, looking into Norman's eyes and couldn't help giggling.

"Heh, you sound so mushy when you say things like this. Kinda weird, but I like it."

Norman's serious expression turned into confusion, then he grinned archly.

"Wait a minute...hah, you did this on purpose! Why you devious prankster...", Norman put his arms around Harry, squeezing him playfully.

"Not quite but I can't help myself! I just love to tease you."

"You sure know how to do that. I have problems showing my soft side...but you help me to learn how to be a better version of myself. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Dad! I'm just glad to see you in a good mood."

Smiling at each other, Osborns were quiet for a minute or so. It wasn't awkward anymore since they had learned to understand each other better.

"You know...", Norman eventually broke the silence. "Your smile reminds me of your mother. She had the most beautiful one in the whole world."

"Really?", Harry looked curious. "Can you tell me how you two met? You have never told the whole story."

"Well...", Norman lay down while Harry remained in the sitting position. "It happened when I was 17. I had just left home after cutting ties with my father and I headed to New York University. And to tell the truth, it was a massive shock at first."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was in a whole new world. I had been home-schooled most of my life, so I hardly had friends or social contacts. And suddenly, I was in a place where you would certainly need ones. The only problem was that I had no idea how to approach people, and I still don't quite know how..."

"There is still plenty of time to learn. And I will help you", Harry patted Norman's leg. "Go on."

"Oh right, where were we..."

* * *

 _It was one of the ugliest realizations in young Norman Osborn's life so far. He was standing in the lobby of NYC private university, which was bigger than he thought it would be. It was full of people, nearly fully crowded._

 _"This isn't happening...", Norman muttered. These noises, lights, sounds, talking...they were too much for him. This was the first time in his life when he was surrounded by so many people. And as other students passed by, they whispered to each other. Norman knew they were talking about him. His kin was very famous, thanks to Ambrose who always made sure to express himself on TV whenever he had a chance. Norman, on the other hand, hated the attention. Before, he was able to escape it but now, he would have to deal with it._

 _"You can do this Norman. Don't let them harass you", the young man kept telling himself when he started walking across the hall. Feeling how the multiple pair of eyes looked after him, it made Norman feel uncomfortable. He was sure his identity had been discovered the very moment he walked in from the doors._

 _"It's that Osborn boy...his father is rich as hell."_

 _"I bet he is arrogant and full of himself, what else? I'm certainly not gonna invite him to each lunch."_

 _"And those looks...ugh. I hope he disappears as quickly as he came."_

 _Those kinds of whispers became part of Norman's daily life. He couldn't make friends since everybody seemed to avoid his company. It was a hard fact accept but Norman didn't let that bother him much. He had come here to study, not to be a social butterfly. But deep inside was lonely._

* * *

"Oh man...", Harry wiped his eye corners.

"What is it?!", Norman sat quickly up, pausing the story.

"Nothing, I just feel sorry for you. That loneliness and not being able to fit in...I find that very familiar."

"Hey", Norman ruffled his son's hair. "Times were different back then. You have friends, don't forget that. And I don't feel loneliness since I've got you. Being a father is much more valuable than you can even think of. I honestly don't think I missed something by not having some entourages as friends."

"Glad that you think so. But hey, finish the story! It sounds really interesting."

"Right..."

* * *

 _"Umm, excuse me? Would you tell me where I could find...?", Norman tried to start conversations with his fellow students, but no avail. He was trying to find out where his next lesson was held since was lost._

 _"Ah, useless. Maybe I should...", Norman turned around...and bumped into something, causing that papers and books landed all over the floor._

 _"Great...", the young man rubbed his head, sitting up. "Would it be too much to ask to watch where you're...?!", he stopped as saw who he ran into._

 _"Oh I'm so sorry", the girl apologized, straightening her glasses. "I was concentrating too much that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Are you okay?"_

 _But Norman couldn't answer. It was (almost) love at first sight when he first met his future girlfriend, later wife. Emily was so pretty - light blue eyes, short curly hair, and a shy smile. She was the most beautiful being young Norman had ever seen in his entire life._

 _"Yes...I apologize for my clumsiness! Here, let me help you with those", Norman gathered the books and papers, finally offering them to Emily who thanked deeply._

 _"Thanks! You have no idea how many hours I kept organizing these."_

 _"I can imagine. I have always been strict about my stuff."_

 _"You're not the only one", Emily smiled. "But hey, I know you! You're Norman Osborn, aren't you?"_

 _"Well...", Norman blushed in embarrassment. "Am I that well-known?"_

 _"Are you kidding me?! The whole campus is speaking about you! The richest kid in NYC comes to our school. Of course, everyone is curious."_

 _"That's what I was afraid of. Thanks to this curse, I'm not fitting in. People think I'm arrogant and so on."_

 _"They are just jealous. I don't think you're that bad."_

 _"You are probably the first person ever to say that", Norman sighed. "But thanks."_

 _"You're welcome. And oh, I'm Emily, Emily Lyman. Nice to meet you."_

 _"You as well. So, were you heading somewhere?"_

 _"To the library. You?"_

 _"To my next lesson. But I'm kinda lost..."_

 _"Hmm, may I see?", Emily checked the map. "Ah, this is not far from here. I can escort you if you want."_

 _"That would be nice", Norman smiled and the teenagers began to walk. And from that moment on...he didn't feel a weirdo any longer._

* * *

"And that's how it began. We started spending time together, eating lunch, studying and later dating. The rest of the story you know", Norman finished.

"Awesome! Mom was so kind."

"Yes, she was. You have no idea how much I miss her...", Norman closed his eyes sadly.

"I can imagine. Miles and I visited her grave just before...well. I would have loved to see her."

"Well, she is always with us. And now, I'm able to speak about her more than before. There are so many things I wanna tell you."

"Can't wait to hear", Harry nodded. "Sometimes though, I have blamed myself for her fate. After all, she kept going until I was safe..."

"Yes, but that's what mothers do. I was so worried about her health when she was pregnant, because of her epilepsy. I was afraid I might lose you both since she had some strong complications just before the labor. Luckily you survived, I don't know what I would have done otherwise...", Norman went silent. Harry felt awful.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to make you sad. Perhaps we should continue this some other time."

"Maybe. But remember, you aren't responsible for Emily's death. It just...happened."

Smiling, Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. Landing on his back, he soon was in deep sleep. Settling next to him, Norman closed his eyes well...while wiping his eye corners with his hand.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Okay", Alex spread his notes on the table the next morning. "I bet we are gonna get picked up soon, so here are some ideas I think we should try."

"Bring it on", Harry put his sweater on and sat down to the other side of the table.

"Well, since you and I are forced to work, Mr. Osborn could examine more of this air conditioning channel. It might indeed offer a way to fool Morbius and Taskmaster."

"And how I'm gonna do that? I can't fit in...", Norman muttered.

"No, but you could try to find out where it leads by calculating possible rooms and distances. If we knew more about them, that would help a lot."

"Hmm...possibly. Very well, I do it."

"Good. In the meantime, I try to steal those minerals back. We need to get them far from Ock and his minions."

"And what do I do?", Harry wondered. "I wanna do something as well!"

"Didn't you say you are forced to take care of Ock's sea monsters?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

"Simple. Since the aquarium needs water, I bet there's a way to the dock. Try to find it and if it's possible, investigate it. Sounds risky, but I honestly can't think of anything else", Alex said.

"I see...okay, I try my best. But it means I must find a way to get rid of Taskmaster."

"Pretty much. I know you can do it though."

"Isn't there other ways? I don't really like that you are putting your life at risk by wandering in this dangerous place, son", Norman looked unsure.

"But it's gotta be done. Don't worry, I'm careful. Trust me", Harry smiled, patting his chest with his fist. "Just rest that you have the strength to act when the time comes."

Before Norman could answer, Morbius walked in.

"Very well then, kids. Time to go."

Sighing, Alex jumped down and walked to the door, soon joined by Harry who first said goodbye to his father. And as the trio once again returned to their routines, could only think about their plan and that hopefully, the journey to freedom won't be too long.


	42. Rampage To Freedom

Osborns and Alex didn't waste any time and decided to put the escape plan into action in a few days after finally planning a proper one. The plan itself was simple - Norman (who had gotten a bit better) and Alex would use excuse to work together in the lab, having Morbius to guard them while Harry keeps Taskmaster out of the way. When the corrupted scientist would be knocked out by a sleeping gas that Alex had secretly invented (thanks to his magnificent brains), they would pick Harry up, go to the dock and leave.

"Are you sure this will work?", Norman looked unsure.

"It will trust me. After following closely to Ock's work, I learned a trick or two. Creating a small dose of sleeping gas was a piece of cake! Luckily they didn't notice that I pinched a couple of small tubes from my workroom."

"I really hope we will succeed. I've had enough of this place."

"We will. Just try to keep Morbius busy until I give my signal."

Nodding, Norman turned to see the door. Soon, Morbius walked in.

"Done any progress?"

"Actually yes. Thanks for letting Mr. Osborn assist me. Two brains are better than one", Alex said, trying his best to hide his nervousness.

"Yeah yeah...well, after you are done with the minerals, you can continue with the building process. The schedule is already late, so everything must be done by tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"We will do our best. But it would be a lot easier if you would just reveal what that thing is. I could build a lot faster", Norman tried but Morbius shook his head.

"Don't even think about it, I know what you're up to. Now, quit babbling and get to work!"

"Yes. Actually, there is something I need you to take a look at...", Norman grabbed a pile of notes, distracting their enemy as Alex slowly worked...

 _*Meanwhile*_

"Hey, brat! You forgot to clean this part", Taskmaster pointed the glass with his finger. Sighing, Harry walked to him, holding a cleaning bucket and a mop.

"Yeah...where is it?"

"Look", the man answered. Kneeling, Harry eyed the glass but wasn't able to see anything.

"I think it's pretty clean."

"Does this really look clean to you?!", Taskmaster suddenly grabbed Harry by the neck, nearly slamming him against the wall. "Here, there's a tiny spot of dust. So it means you haven't done your work properly."

Trembling a little, Harry tried to hide his scare. Just like with Norman, Taskmaster teased him with the most unpleasant chores and complained about ridiculous things. Thanks to him, the poor teen had bruised hands and hurting muscles.

"Okay okay, I clean it again! Let go of me", the boy yanked himself free. "You don't have to be so heavy-handed."

"Byyhyyhyy", Taskmaster mocked. "I told you I'm not softy like Morbius. Start working or I will make sure you aren't gonna see Daddy for a long time!"

Jumping up, Harry nodded obediently, starting to clean the glass as fast as he could. Taskmaster grinned.

"Now that's better. I grab some snack, I'll be right back", he said and left. Afraid to take even a tiny break, Harry kept cleaning.

 _Hurry up, Dad and Alex...I don't know how much longer I can keep him busy!_

 _*The lab*_

"So now you finally realize what I'm trying to say?", Norman asked Morbius who rubbed his head. "I have no idea how to continue from here. These numbers are something I just can't understand. Can you explain this?"

"Well...let me think. I thought that...", Morbius looked puzzled, reading the notes.

"Take your time. I need to know every little detail before I can continue", Norman said, following from his eye corners how Alex had finally stopped working and approached the villain from behind as quietly as he could...

"Ahah, now I see the problem. You must...", Morbius turned to Norman who had retreated far from him. Raising his eyebrows, the villain felt how someone knocked him on the shoulder and turned around...

"Surprise monster!", Alex spread Morbius directly into the eyes with his self-made pepper spray bottle. Screaming in pain, the villain fell on the floor.

"What...what did you do?! I thought that...!", Norman stared.

"Well, I didn't want to reveal that the sleeping gas was actually heavily salted spray, you would have tried to stop me. But we need to go, it's now or never!"

Not arguing, Norman followed Alex to the door. The younger one grabbed his tabled and started scanning.

"Is it working?!"

"Yes, give me a sec!", Alex typed fast...and the lock gave up, making doors open. "Yeah, I knew this system made sense! If only I had discovered the trick sooner..."

"Wonderful, but we don't have time for this! Go get the minerals if you know where they are and go to the dock. I'll get Harry and we meet you there!"

Nodding, Alex started running so fast as he could while Norman sprinted in the opposite direction. Luckily he was able to calculate the location of the aquarium room by using the air conditioning channel. It was unsuitable for other uses as after further investigations, the channel came to a dead end.

 _Hold on son, soon we'll be out of here!_

 _*The aquarium room*_

Climbing up to feed the sea creatures, Harry looked down at them. They circled under him, obviously knowing that it was dinnertime.

"Eww...", the boy grabbed an icy fish from the bucket, throwing it down. Monsters started to fight for it, water splashing all over.

 _I hate this..._

As Harry was ready to throw more food, he heard how someone tried the door. Looking over his shoulder, he was sure that Taskmaster had returned...but to his surprise, his father ran in after finally yanking the huge iron door half open. Luckily it didn't have any weird locks, just a big knob which could only be opened from the outside.

"Dad?!", Harry stared as Norman spotted him and climbed the stairs up. "What are you doing here? And how did you even...?"

"Plans changed. We are leaving right now so gather your stuff."

"Now?! But how are we gonna do that? Since I thought..."

"Not now. Alex managed to fool Morbius and is heading to the dock. I said we will meet him there, so there's no time to wonder", Norman grabbed his son by his hand and they were ready to run...only coming face to face with Morbius who had sneaked quietly in as Osborns didn't notice.

"Going somewhere?", he asked, face looking horrible thanks to Alex's trick. He had a knife in his hand and twirled it threateningly. Norman pushed Harry against the railing, so far from this maniac as he could.

"You know, I really tried to be nice to you Osborn", Morbius started approaching the family. "I offered you plenty of options, tried to make you feel comfortable here, even brought your brat in...and this is how you thank me! Well, I can say that I'm not happy, not at all..."

Staring back, Osborns waited quietly.

"Octavius was right, you sure won't bow to anyone. But guess what? Neither do I. Let's see how tough you are after I'm done with your brat...AAARRHHH!", Morbius ran towards the father and son but forgot that the deck was quite slippery, definitely not the best place to run. Gulping in surprise, he tried to keep his balance, failing. Sliding past Osborns, he landed straight over the edge and into the pool.

 _*Screaming and water splashing*_

"Oh my god...!", Harry's eyes widened as the water under them turned red.

"Come on...let's get out of here", Norman yanked his boy up, turning them away from the scene. Running the stairs down, they sneaked out of the door and headed through the corridor.

"Are you sure Alex is there yet?"

"We can only hope. And if he's not...I don't think that we can go look for him. This might be our only chance to escape and we can't take any risks."

"But we can't leave him behind!", Harry protested. "Alex helped us."

"I know, but...", Norman started when they heard yelling. Alex waved at the end of the corridor.

"Alex!", Harry yelled happily. "You made it!"

"Yeah, but it was pretty close! I managed to lock Morbius's pet away, it will give us some time. Follow me!"

 _*Moment later*_

"See? There it is!", Alex pointed at the dock through the window.

"The only problem is how to get there", Norman answered. "I don't see any doors etc."

"Then maybe we must simply climb down", Harry rubbed his chin. "We aren't that high."

"No need", Alex grabbed his shoulder. "Look, I see ladders!"

"Perfect! Only a few steps and we are free! Come on everybody", Harry led the way. Looking after him, Norman sighed. Was this really going to work? Was he really going to get out, after such a long time?

 _It sounds like a dream..._

"Dad, come on!", Harry waved his hand as he and Alex were already on the ladder. "What are you dreaming over there?!"

"Oh, right...", Norman shook his head and followed boys. They climbed first and finally, were down.

"Not much to go anymore", Alex smiled. "We are truly leaving this horrible place!"

"Yep. I can't wait to see Ock's face when he hears...", Harry grinned, then turned to his father who still hesitated to climb. "Dad, it's okay! Just don't look down!"

"Easier said than done...", Norman muttered, taking the first step. He had been afraid of heights ever since he was a kid. Ironically, living in a high tower or flying all over the city in his Iron Patriot armor was nothing compared to this. Maybe it was like that because he was well protected by walls and metal back then. But now, only one wrong move and whoops.

"Don't look down, don't look down...", he kept repeating and closed his eyes.

"What's taking him so long?", Alex wondered. "Soon those lunatics will come!"

"Don't worry about Morbius, he won't bother us anymore. Taskmaster though...", Harry shook the image of him off, then turned to Norman again. "You are doing good Dad! Keep going!"

"Yes, yes...", the (deep inside) terrified man answered, landing slowly down. But then out of nowhere...Taskmaster appeared above him.

"Hello, loser! Missed me?"

Before anyone in the trio managed to say a word or react, Taskmaster kicked Norman with his boot so hard that it made the man lose his grip and fall. Everything happened in slow motion - Harry's screaming echoed in the background as his father landed straight through a couple of huge glass sheets that were stacked next to the ladder. Sharp pieces landed all over and blood conquered on the floor as Norman lay on his back in the middle of the mess.

"DAD! NOO!", Harry sprinted towards him, suddenly getting blocked by Taskmaster who landed in front of him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! You monster! DAADD!", Harry yelled angrily.

"I told you I'm not someone to mess with. And after what you did to poor Morbius...surely I was gonna have my payback."

"You had no right to do this! Out of my way!", Harry tried to run again, but Taskmaster threw him on the floor.

"Don't bother. Your little plan was well made, that I can admit. But the game ends now. Say goodnight!", the villain raised his sword. Covering himself with his hands, Harry closed his eyes. As Taskmaster was just about to strike...

"Hey ugly!", Alex gathered his courage, digging a little mineral stone from his backpack. "Catch...!", he threw it towards him. Realizing what was going to happen, Harry rolled out of the way while the stone landed straight on Taskmaster...and exploded.

"AAAARRRRHHHHHHGGGG!"

Using the opportunity, Harry ran to his father and knelt. Norman held his stomach and groaned painfully.

"Can you move Dad?"

"I...I don't think so. My whole body hurts..."

"Then I'll help you. The submarine is right over there, just a couple of ten meters."

"No, it's too risky...you and your friend need to escape while you still can. I would only slow you down."

"No way", Harry shook his head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Harry, listen...", Norman looked into his eyes. "If you don't escape now, you will never get out. So go!"

"I did not come all the way here just to leave you behind as we are so close to freedom. Forget it!"

"But son..."

"No, just stop it!", Harry snapped in desperation. "You know how hard it was for me when you were captured! I even sacrificed my friendship with others for this, so you are coming with us! And I don't give a shit about your backtalks! So get up and don't act like some damsel in distress."

Staring at his son, Norman didn't know how to answer. Nodding a little, he allowed his son to help him up and by his support, started walking slowly towards the mini-sub where Alex had already run.

"Hurry up! He is gonna wake up soon!"

"What is he talking about...?", Norman muttered in pain.

"Don't worry about it, just keep walking", Harry said as they eventually stopped in front of the sub. "Is it ready?"

"Looks like it", Alex yanked the hatch, opening it. "Yes, enough seats for all of us. Let's go!"

"Right. Dad, you go first. Alex, can you help him a little?"

"Sure. Here you go Mr. Osborn", Alex supported him as Norman climbed up, soon followed by Harry. But then...

 _*Gunshot sounds*_

"Oh no!", Alex gulped, seeing a bullet in the wall which had passed him very close. Turning to look, the trio saw Taskmaster holding the gun.

"You little pieces of...", he gritted his teeth. "Better start praying!"

"Still wanna fight huh?!", Harry spat, rolling his sleeves up. "Well, I...", he was cut off as Norman forced him to land inside. Glaring at his former captor one last time, Norman followed his boy, closed the hatch and locked it.

"Okay, so how does this thing work?", Harry asked, hearing Taskmaster's angry yelling and how he shot the sub.

"Let me see", Norman sat down behind the control panel, opening the screen. "Hmm, if I understand this mechanism correctly, driving this shouldn't be that hard."

"Have you ever driven a submarine then?", Alex wondered.

"No, but I have some experience with unusual vehicles. Hang on", he answered, pushing a couple of buttons. And like a miracle, the sub dove.

"Yeah, way to go Dad!", Harry cheered. "Keep going!"

"No need to say twice", Norman answered, driving into the darkness. On the deck, Taskmaster yelled furiously as his hostages slipped through his fingers, despite that he tried to shoot them several times.

"Hah hah hah, see you later idiot!", Harry showed his tongue through the window. "I can't believe it...we did it! WOOHOO!"

"Let's not celebrate too early", Alex said, opening a navigator from his tablet. We still need to figure out how to get back to New York."

"I trust you are smart enough to find the direction", Norman nodded. "Just tell me where to go."

"As soon as I'm picking it up. But luckily I was able to steal the minerals back. They are in my bag."

"I still wonder where they were needed for", Harry took the box, examining it. "Well, guess we'll never know..."

"And so be it. I'm gonna destroy those things as soon as possible", Norman said. "Put them away, Harry."

Gazing at his father, Harry closed the box. Then, he looked out of the window again.

"I have never seen anything like this. So many fishes! Cool!"

"I think it's pretty dark in here", Alex shivered. "And besides, we are way too deep that I could get a signal. We must go to the surface."

"I will do that when we have reached far enough. Until then, enjoy the underwater world", Norman smiled teasingly. Rolling their eyes, both boys remained silent.

 _-o-o-o-_

"Great, they escaped...", Taskmaster rubbed his neck, looking at the water. "Octavius will be happy..."

 _*Deep growling*_

"Ah, it's you", the villain turned to see Morbius's pet who had come behind him. "I guess you saw your master..."

Dropping its gaze, the monster seemed to be grieving. Patting its back, Taskmaster showed his so-called comfort.

"Don't worry boy...they will pay for this. But if we wanna do that, you must be very obedient and do as I say. From now on, I'm your master. Got it?"

 _*More growling*_

"Excellent. Now, what do you say we clean this place up a bit before calling our beloved boss? Good. Come on", Taskmaster started walking, while cursing Osborns and Alex to death...

 _-o-o-o-_

A few hours later, the former hostages had reached pretty far from their prison. Trying to find the right direction, Alex rubbed his forehead.

"No, this thing keeps lagging. We are too deep, I think we must go up."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. I can see there's a little sandy island ahead. Let's go there", Norman said and drove towards it. Soon, the submarine came to the surface.

"Hey, there it is!", Harry pointed out of the window. "Park next to it Dad."

"I will hold on a second", Norman searched for a good spot. When he found it, he stopped the engine and all three got out, landing on the sand.

"This is great, my table is getting a signal. I try to make it stronger", Alex headed to do his things while Harry helped Norman to sit down.

"Does it still hurt?", the young one looked worried.

"A little...but don't worry, it's nothing serious."

"Well, I found a first aid kit from the sub. I can patch your wounds, to avoid infection", Harry said, opening the bag.

"No seriously, you don't have to. You have already done enough", his father shook his head.

"But I want to do it. Just hold still", Harry smiled and started cleaning. Norman looked at this boy...how much he put on his young shoulders. And still, Harry was happy and optimistic.

 _What would I do without him?_

"And all done", Harry said a few minutes later. "Feeling any better?"

"Much, thank you", Norman smiled and stood carefully up, watching as the sun rose from the horizon. The wind blew his face and hair, and the sound of waves echoed sweetly in his ears. The ocean wasn't on the ice here - it sure was good to see it back to normal again, at some point at least.

"Pretty view, isn't it?", Harry walked next to him. "I sure miss everything normal..."

"It sure is", Norman sighed and wiped his face with his hand.

"Dad...?", Harry turned to see him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...it's just that I can't believe I'm really out of that horrible place. I thought I was never going to see the outside world again. You have no idea how awful it was to be captured..."

"I know, but it's over now. We did it", the young man smiled.

"And it's all thanks to you. I love you son", Norman pulled his son close, giving a gentle kiss on his head. Harry blushed a little but didn't pull himself away. Sometimes these endearments were a bit embarrassing but most of the time, he liked them. It made him feel loved.

"Hey, guys!", Alex's voice stopped this touching moment and Osborns turned to look at him.

"Yeah, what is it Alex?", Harry asked.

"I got a signal! Now I know which way the city is."

"Really? How far is it from here?"

"Several hours I'm afraid...but if we are quick, we will get there just before the night."

"Well, that's settled then. Better leave right away", Harry nodded, following his friend to the submarine, expecting Norman to follow. But when he looked over his shoulder, he saw him just standing still, looking at the ground.

"Dad, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

No answer.

"Dad, what's wrong?", Harry approached him. "We must go."

"I...", Norman began. "I'm not sure if I want to go back."

"Huh?", Harry stared. "What do you mean?"

"Well, why we should even return to New York? There's nothing for us anymore."

"What are you talking about?", Harry asked in surprise. "We need to help everybody!"

"But why us? We don't even know how to get things back to normal. And besides, it's way too risky. Let's just leave since now we have a chance", Norman said seriously. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Leave? And go where?!"

"I don't know, where ever we want! The world is a big place. Now would be a perfect opportunity to start over and leave all this misery behind."

"Are you serious?", Harry asked. "You wanna leave everything behind just like that?! What about Oscorp?"

"It's gone", Norman answered. "And no matter what, it wouldn't be the same anymore. I certainly don't have any good reasons why I should return."

"Oh yeah?! Well, what about me? My life and friends are there! I don't wanna abandon them."

"But are they worthy of it? Friends come and go and besides, you know very well that I was against your superhero career from the beginning."

"Yet you still let me join", Harry crossed his hands.

"And it was a mistake I still regret", Norman closed his eyes and shook his head. "If I could go back in time, I would say no."

"Even if you know how much I want it?", Harry started to get annoyed. "And besides, you weren't even present when I turned into Anti-Venom and saved the city from Ock's Carnages."

"I was out of town trying to find a cure for you! I heard about the accident only then when it had already happened. I came so fast as I could, remember?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"And I still haven't completely forgiven your unbelievable sacrifice", Norman shivered. "So it proves that school isn't the right place for you."

"So running off when our friends need us is a better option then?", Harry spat.

"In this hell, you bet it is! I'm just so tired of this endless darkness! I can't take it anymore, my strength is gone. I wanna save our family from it before it's too late. So please, come with me."

"Dad...", Harry bit his lip. "I...I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"Harry...", Norman kept persuading him. "Octavius and my father are after us. If we go back now, who knows what might happen. I have plenty of money, so we will manage just fine."

"I know but still, I can't turn my back on my friends right now. I have to solve things out with Peter. I did something horrible to him and I must fix it."

"I'm sure you will get a chance to make things up to him later. He has his team to help so you wouldn't abandon him anyway."

"But if we wouldn't return, then when would that time come? Dad, seriously. If you really care for me, you won't be a coward but instead, you will face this situation like a real man. The one I'm looking up to."

Norman didn't know what to answer. His son was so hard to win over when he had decided something.

 _He's just like me..._

"And besides...", Harry grabbed his father's arm. "You promised that no matter what, you are there for me."

"Of course I am! That is forever. But what I'm trying to say is that..."

"AND -", Harry raised his voice quickly. "The thing is that I need you Dad. I need you more than ever. I can't win this fight alone...so I beg you. Don't fail me now."

Norman looked into his son's demanding eyes. Finally, he gave up.

"Very well then. But there is one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Well after this mess is over, you have to promise that you will think about my plan. And if I decide something, you won't argue about it. Deal?"

"But..."

"Deal?", Norman interrupted his boy. "Otherwise, we won't go back."

Harry felt uneasy. It was his life what they were talking about...but of course, if his father made some rules, there wasn't use to fight back. He just hoped that these ideas won't become real.

"O-okay. It's a deal."

"Good. Let's go then", Norman gave a quick smile, walking to the submarine. Walking right behind him, Harry started to regret his answer. But there was no time to think about his family issues...since the biggest and worst mess was yet to come.


	43. Memories Are Made Of Tears

"I can't get this slime off me...", Toomes rubbed his hands as was red all over his body. Flash walked beside him, holding Miles over his shoulder. Both of them were red as well.

"Sorry, maybe my little experience was a bad idea..."

"Bad?! The whole place is covered by that liquid and we couldn't clean it. Luckily the whole tube didn't get destroyed."

"How would I have known it didn't like getting tossed upside down like that?! It was a pure accident!"

"I told you to be careful. We should have followed the notes. Now we must find another place since it's too messy to stay."

"And do what for example?", Flash asked in annoyance.

"Wait for Peter to return. Your communicator has enough batteries, right?", Toomed asked.

"A little. But it won't be any use until our dear boss opens his own."

"Well, he opens it when he wants. We need to be patient."

"How long do you think that will take?! Something is wrong, I can feel it. Maybe you don't see it, but I do."

Toomes shook his head. No matter what he said, Flash kept arguing. Getting abandoned by his two close friends was a big hit to his ego.

"Nah, this isn't getting anywhere", Flash put Miles carefully down, leaning against a snowy tree. "Let's see if I can place anything living here...", he tapped his communicator.

"Are you crazy?! We are out here without protection! Ock can find us."

"Don't worry, if there's one thing I know, then it's the secret tech of the Web-Warriors", Flash said and opened the screen. "Hmm..."

"See anything?", Toomes asked.

"Not yet. Maybe the whole area is indeed empty...or wait a minute, I see a dim signal some kilometers from here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go check it out! Perhaps that's Pete."

"Can't your communicator confirm that it's actually him?"

"Not exactly but it must be him since our devices won't pick signals of the enemies. That's something Connors must fix after he's saved. Now, come on before we lose it!", Flash started running, Miles swinging on his shoulder. Taking his Vulture form, Toomes followed. Hopefully, this is not a trap...

 _*Some kilometers away*_

Osborns and Alex had finally arrived back in New York and were heading towards downtown. They planned to have some rest and think about how to find others.

"Hmm, I think it's clear...", Alex looked around the corner. "Let's go."

"Right behind you", Harry nodded. "Dad, come on", the boy yanked his father by his hand. Norman turned his head around...seeing those icy buildings caused him strong shivers. This wasn't New York he knew - so empty, cold and quiet. It should be busy, full of noises and voices...full of life.

 _Is that even gonna happen anymore?_

"We were pretty lucky that managed near the beach before the ice prevented moving further. Hopefully, nobody saw the submarine...", Alex said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Well, we can't think about it right now. But I say that this was still a bad idea...", Norman stopped when they heard beeping. Putting his hand in his pocket, Harry pulled out a communicator.

"Okay, what's that?", his friend and father stared.

"It's Peter's old communicator. He gave it to me when I joined the Academy. I tried to use it when we were captured but it didn't work back then...now it does."

"Really? May I...?", Alex took a better look. "Yeah, you're right. And it's picking something up."

"I don't like this...", Norman muttered. "It could be a trap."

"Uh, well...", Harry rubbed his neck. "Peter said it only has those general features, due to someone's wishes...", he eyed his father who shrugged.

"So it means it won't specify whose signal this is?", Alex asked.

"Nope. Connors was going to add some new things to it but it was always delayed."

"Right, so it can be anyone. I say we leave this area immediately", Norman grabbed Harry's shoulder, starting to turn him around. "Let's go."

"But Dad, we can't be sure..."

 _*Voices coming closer*_

"Do you...do you hear that?!"

"Yes...and it's coming straight towards us! What if Ock knows we escaped and is hunting us down?!", Alex started panicking. "I don't wanna go to that horrible place anymore!"

"I completely agree. That's it, time to hide", Norman said seriously, pulling Harry behind a couple of big dumpsters. Alex joined them quickly and the trio knelt.

"I hope it's nothing dangerous...", his teeth chattered together. "No more of this!"

"Be brave", Harry tried to encourage him. "We can do this."

"Shh! They're coming", Norman commanded. He was nervous and afraid, even if tried to stay strong. But it didn't fool Harry, his father squeezed his shoulders so tightly what he never did normally. It was a sign " _I'm protecting you but won't say it out loud to avoid embarrassing you in front of your friends"_

"I can hear them...oh dear oh dear", Alex closed his eyes. A pair of dim silhouettes appeared on the wall across the street...and Harry recognized them easily.

"Hey, I know those! They belong to..."

 _"I know they must be here somewhere!"_

 _"Enough Flash...there's no one. Your communicator must be broken."_

 _"I show who's broken if you won't stop that depressing dirge! It's getting on my nerves."_

 _"Uhh..."_

"Yeah, I knew it", Harry said happily, stood up and spotted Flash and Toomes running past.

"Flash, Toomes!", he called. The duo turned around in surprise.

"Harry?!", Toomes stared. "How can you be...I mean...?!"

"Long story. But good to see you! We were wondering...", Harry was cut off by Flash who panted angrily.

"Ahah, there he is! TRAITOOOOOR!", he ran towards the surprised boy who stepped back quickly.

"No Flash wait!", Harry begged, lifting his hands in front of him. "Listen to what I have to say!"

"I don't care about your pathetic excuses! You are so dead when I get my hands on you!", he tried to punch his friend, but Norman got between them.

"Hey! HEY! Back off!", he said angrily, pushing Flash away. "You won't hurt my son!"

"Ohhh look who's back", Flash spat, not even caring about Norman as was furious too. "Got Daddy to protect you again! Well, hopefully, it was all worthy of it!"

"I'm seriously warning you", Norman's anger grew. "Cut it out while you still can. You don't wanna try my patience."

Flash was about to open his mouth to protest, but Toomes managed to calm him down a bit.

"Flash, perhaps this isn't the time...", he said and then turned to others. "But I'm really happy to see you all! Although, how did you find Mr. Osborn in the first place? And how did you escape from Ock?"

"It's a very long story, I also wanna hear what has happened to you", Harry said bravely, avoiding to meet Flash's glare. "But where's Pete?"

"And what do you care?", Flash asked mockingly.

"Of course I care! I realized my mistakes and I wanna apologize. So...?"

"That's just it", Toomes said. "We don't know where he is. He left a couple of days ago and his communicator is offline."

"That sounds strange", Alex answered. "So technically, he's missing?"

"I guess since his whereabouts are unknown. But perhaps he just wants to clear his head up a bit."

"Maybe...", Harry muttered. Something bothered him...this did not sound like Peter at all.

 _What is he up to? What are you hiding pal?_

"But I'm sure he's fine", Toomes assured. "Spidey is tough."

"I certainly hope so", Flash spat. "But it's also possible that he's in trouble. Wouldn't be surprising though...Ock is scheming, friends are betraying him..."

"I think we got your point, thank you", Norman answered, still angry. The athletic young man grunted and crossed his hands.

"Well, I'm sorry to ask...", Alex circled Toomes and Flash. "But why are you red from top to toe?"

"Oh this...", Toomes looked at his wings. "Flash's little experiment went wrong. And here's the result."

"Experiment?", Alex asked. "What experiment?"

"Some liquid Peter took from the factory we were investigating. Here", Toomes showed the tube. Taking it, Alex rolled it over carefully in his hand.

"Interesting. Hmm...I would like to take a better look at this. And I also have photos of Morbius's blueprints. I thought they would become useful later", he nodded at Norman.

"Splendid. Look, I know you all must be tired and confused. But this is not the right place to talk. Let's go to my apartment and think about this. You...you all are welcomed there."

"That would be wonderful. But are you sure it's safe enough?", Toomes wondered.

"It will since I will fix the security system a bit and my secret lab is there as well. But we really should go."

"Whatever...as if this case isn't stinking enough already", Flash snorted, glaring at Harry once again before turned to walk away.

"Don't mind him", Norman comforted.

"Easy for you to say..."

"Harry, you're an Osborn. And what we Osborns never allow?"

"Never allow anyone to use as a doormat", Harry smiled a little. "I try to remember that but I'm worried about Peter. What do you think has happened?"

"I wish I could answer. But everything will work out, I'm sure of it. Protecting ourselves from Ock is the best way to help him."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Now come on, it's freezing out here", Norman took his son's hand and Osborns went after others.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _*Ock's secret hideout*_

"Well, I think this place is clean enough", Taskmaster leaned against the wall. "What a waste...", he grabbed a gasoline canister, pouring the liquid all over the floor. After he was done, grabbed the handgun and shot the trail which started burning.

"That should do it", the villain pulled his hood over his head, walking away from the scene as the flames filled the whole place. When he reached outside, he opened his radiophone.

"All done as you wanted. But was this really necessary? Hey, it was your idea and I'm not some blind puppet you can order around! This whole operation better be worthy! Or else someone's head is gonna be next on my list!", Taskmaster hissed, throwing the phone into the sea.

"Fool..."

 _*Growling*_

"Don't worry boy, everything will sort out. We are not left empty-handed. Just wait, just wait."

 _And you better be ready fools...you can't even imagine what you are gonna face very, very soon. Sucks to be you!_

"HAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _-o-o-o-_

"Right, this should do the trick", Norman closed the dome, putting the powers on. Miles was put in Harry's former tube as the cure for him was still waiting to get done.

"Interesting technique", Alex ran his finger across the glass. "What does this thing exactly do?"

"It keeps the patient's condition stable and body warm. One of my...inventions", Norman said. This cursed thing kept so many bad memories inside.

"I see...well, I'm positive we can find a way to heal him."

"I hope so. I have a couple of ideas in mind. And I'm also going to figure out what I was meant to build back there, thanks to these photos you took."

"Meanwhile, I will focus on this liquid I got from Toomes. But what about the minerals?"

"They are locked up and will stay like that until I can figure out what to do with them. If you want some implements, they are kept in those closets over there", Norman pointed with his finger.

"Thank you", Alex went to collect potential ones for his projects while Harry walked in.

"How are you doing? Did you put Miles in the tube?"

"I did. Don't worry, I will find a way to help him."

"I hope so", Harry sighed and looked at this friend. Guilt filled his heart.

 _I'm so sorry..._

"Son?", Norman looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh yeah", Harry snapped back to reality. "I was just coming to tell you that Toomes and Flash are upstairs and I'm going to talk to them, explain everything."

"Are you sure it's wise right now? Especially that Flash is in a very escalated state."

"I know, but I'm willing to take that risk. We need to talk things over or this gets only worse. And they deserve an apology."

Norman was about to respond but Harry silenced him gently.

"Dad, just trust me. I need to do this."

"If you say so...would you want me to come along, just in case?"

"No need. This is something I have to do alone. And besides, you have plenty of work to do down here. I'll be just fine", Harry lifted his thumb up, leaving the lab. Norman would have wanted to follow...but maybe he should stay out of his son's friendship problems, at least when it's not life-threating.

"Mr. Osborn, would you mind to take a look at this?"

"S-sure thing", Norman turned to his young assistant. "Let me see."

 _*Upstairs*_

"Ah, I'm glad to get rid of that slime", Toomes cleaned his hands. "It was awful."

"Yep", Flash rubbed his neck with a towel. "I promise to be careful next time."

Shaking his head, Toomes continued cleaning. Soon, Harry walked into the living room.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Feeling much better, thank you", Toomes smiled. "And thanks for the food."

"No prob", Harry smiled back. "But listen, I..."

"Here we go", Flash rolled his eyes. "How long you are going to bother us with your claptrap? I'm not interested in it you know."

"Look Flash, I know you're mad, but..."

"You bet I am!", Flash whipped around. "You joined our worst enemy! How could you even think something like that?! Sick, totally sick!"

"Yes, but..."

"Oh please, you aren't even feeling guilty despite Miles is in a coma and Pete is missing! All that matters is your damn skin. How can you be so vile?"

"I don't know what came over me...", Harry muttered. "Maybe I was a bit angry at Peter but I swear I'm not on Ock's side. I would never do that."

"Yeah, right. But still, you admitted it on his tape. Well, you two are indeed made for each other. As devious and cruel. So, congrats on the job well done!", Flash landed on the sofa. "But it appears that when you are rich as **** you can do whatever you want."

"Oh be quiet you bully!", Harry snapped back as he had enough of these mental abuses. "Who do you think you are?! This whole case is between me and Peter! As if you have a right to interfere with our friendship!"

"But we others must pay for it, see?! I have never understood what Peter even sees in you. You are nothing, but a spoiled, whining hypocrite!"

"Perhaps I am", Harry answered, avoiding to mock back. "But unlike you, I wanna make things right. Unlike you, I have a conscience. Where was yours when you bullied Peter for all those years? Oh, wait...you don't have one! So excuse me, you heartless show-off!"

Toomes followed the argument behind the couch. He tried to say something but wasn't exactly sure about the right words.

"Riiigghttt...", Flash spread his hands. "It was about time you dig out the bully part. When you are gonna let go of it?"

"Just when you are gonna stop mocking about my roots. I didn't choose this lifestyle and you forget that my father is rich, not me. This all is his fortune, not mine. I can't decide what he wants to do with his money", Harry answered.

"Maybe, but he is always there to cover you. Unlike my folks..."

"It took years for him to change. He wasn't always like that, trust me."

Not answering, Flash looked away. He calmed down a bit but was still angry.

"Look", Harry walked in front of his friends. "I know I did wrong! I should have thought about my decisions and I take the whole responsibility for this. I admit that I was so mad at Peter when he underestimated my sorrow and pain. We don't usually fight so I got really surprised when he snapped at me like that...and something awoke inside me. I never truly wanted to hurt him but I was blinded by anger...oh god what I have done?!", he eventually landed on the floor, covering his face.

Flash got a bit surprised about this reaction. He turned to see Toomes, who looked back at him and then the dear Agent Venom remembered what he told about Harry's mother. His own home wasn't something to praise about, well, not much. And while having a crazy grandfather on board...there's something to endure.

 _Poor dude..._

"You should have seen those circumstances he was in! Locked up, so starved, languished, tired...and Morbius kept bossing him around!"

"Wait a minute, did you say Morbius?!", Flash repeated.

"Yes...he was there with Taskmaster. They kept Dad in some factory or something like that. His cell was a copy of one Oscorp's labs", Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"So that bastard survived...what else happened?"

Getting himself together, Harry told the whole story from the beginning, what exactly happened after he chased Toomes and Flash off. Some of the details were painful and embarrassing, but he wanted to be honest.

"And then we escaped and found you. So that's pretty much it...I'm so sorry about this mess. If only I could go back in time...but I can't. The only good thing is that we got Dad out. It wasn't easy but I just couldn't leave him there...", the poor boy broke down again. Toomes patted carefully his tortured friend's shoulder while Flash thought about this story.

"I'm...I'm speechless. So Ock somehow saved Morbius and he commanded your Dad to build something for him? Was that the main reason behind his kidnap?"

"Apparently", Harry said weakly. "And to get some information about the minerals. But to tell the truth, the whole operation led nowhere."

"Perhaps it was a good thing", Toomes said. "You all got out. And to me, it sounds that Ock used your vulnerable state against you and manipulated for his evil purposes. So he must have known about the fight with Peter."

"It wouldn't be surprising. He was dropping these indirect tips but as you know, won't admit anything."

"Looks like it...", Flash finally opened his mouth. "But Harry, you need to understand that..."

"I was foolish alright?!", Harry jumped up. "Okay, I admit I don't feel regret about one thing and it's getting my Dad back. But the way it happened should have been different. I know I let Ock use me and maybe deep inside I thought I was right since I felt insulted. I was starting to get desperate when I knew Dad was out there, needing help and my best friend wasn't ready to give a hand. And I know he's under a lot of pressure and ever since our fight I have regretted so..."

"Take it easy", Toomes said. "Did Miles tell you how Peter felt the same and was sorry about his words?"

"He did, but I didn't believe it then. Or maybe I did but was too proud to admit it", Harry sighed, turning to see Flash who eyed him seriously.

"Look Flash, you don't have to forgive. You can hate me all the way you like but if Peter is indeed missing, he could be in danger and we must save him. He has done so much for us...please, do this for him."

"If only it would be that simple...", Flash shrugged. "But we have no idea where he might be. As you heard, his communicator is off."

"But surely you have at least some clues? What even happened after you left me alone? Miles told about Kraven's trap and that you are trying to find Crossbones."

"Oh, so you haven't heard yet. Well", now it was boys' turn to reveal their nasty adventures in the factory and what they found. Hearing about the body caused shivers down Harry's spine.

"B-body...?! But whose was it?"

"Idk", Flash said. "But whoever it was, had been dead for some time. We found Crossnbone's mask next to it but it can all be misleading. There's no way to confirm the fact that it was him."

"But this factory...Peter seemed to be very interested in it, right?"

"Yes. He would have wanted to investigate more but then we got a signal from Miles and...", Toomes went silent.

"I'm so sorry about that too...but Dad will cure him, I swear."

"I hope so", Flash said. "I miss that kiddo."

"Mm-hmm...but you know what I think? If I know Peter at all, that factory is the first place where he has gone. At least I have a strong feeling."

"You think so?", Toomes raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. And I suggest we go after him first thing in the morning."

"We?", Flash asked.

"Well, I can't force you...but I beg your help. If I ever wanna apologize or you wanna see him again, then we must act at once."

"Well...", Toomes looked at Flash who had crossed his hands and tapped his fingers against them. "What do you say Flash?"

"Hmm...", the teen looked at Harry whose eyes were full of determination and desperation.

 _It looks like he really wants to fix things._

"Okay then", he finally said. "But don't assume that this is some sort of reconciliation. I'm only doing this for Peter."

"That's fine with me. Thank you", Harry smiled. "I ask Alex to take look at my armor. Dad is too busy with Miles and the other stuff so I don't wanna bother him."

"And you are certain he will let you go?", Toomes asked.

"Of course he will", Harry said carefreely. "He's not some slave driver you know."

 _*The same evening*_

"No, absolutely not", Norman said, taking his jacket off and fixing his tie in front of the mirror.

"But why?!", Harry asked.

"Because it's too dangerous, that's simple. Doesn't need a further explanation", Norman walked out of the room, his son following right behind.

"But Dad, we need to find Peter! He could be in danger."

"And you think the best way to do that is to put your own life at risk? Not on my watch."

"I'll be fine! Toomes and Flash will come with me."

"Oh right, that fact sure eases my feelings", Norman landed down the stairs. Stopping at the top of them, Harry leaned against the railing.

"Well if you won't give your permission, then I just leave in secret."

"Don't you dare", his father turned around. "You won't go and that's the end of that."

"You really think you can stop me?", the boy challenged.

"You know I can. Harry, I'm too tired for this. I just escaped from captivity and I don't need any troubles."

"I'm not trying to cause any! I simply wanna find my best friend and apologize to him. Dad, please", Harry begged. Norman looked back, the unsure expression on his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry but it's too risky", he disappeared around the corner. Running the stairs down, Harry kept following.

"But you haven't even heard what they told me! This is an emergency Dad!"

"Well then, what did they tell you?", Norman suddenly stopped, turning to see his son. "Tell me and perhaps it changes my mind."

"Well, they found out that the old power station outside of town is probably Ock's another secret place. They went to investigate it and Taskmaster was there too. And there, they discovered a body..."

"A...a what?!", Norman's eyes widened. "Whose body?!"

"We don't know. Perhaps it belongs to Crossbones etc. But most likely Peter went there to continue his searching. So I thought that he might be there."

"I knew it...we shouldn't have returned! This whole city is getting crazier and crazier", Norman started walking again. Harry still followed him.

"Look Dad I know it sounds insane but I really must go!"

"And do exactly what? Someone in this town is murdering people and you are asking me to let you out there, among Octavius and my maniac father?! Who knows if they have something to do with it!"

"All the more reason Peter must be found. We can't leave him in their hands."

"No, but..."

"And I would like you to join us but you have work to do here. You and Alex must help Miles and find out what is the purpose of these minerals, liquid, and blueprints. Maybe they will give answers to this whole case and how to stop Ock once and for all."

"You're right but that's not it. It's just not safe. I'm sorry but I can't allow this", Norman turned towards the bathroom, when heard Harry's desperate voice.

"Remember what you said on that island after we escaped? You said I must think about your plans. Why it can't be vice versa? When I said I need you, I meant that I need a father who supports my decisions as well. How I can ever learn where I'm capable of if you won't let me try?"

"Oh son, of course, I'm supporting you. But there's a difference between what is safe and what is not. And you are asking me something a normal parent would never allow. If I didn't try to stop you, what kind of father would I be?"

Not knowing how to respond, Harry put his hands in his pockets. This was going nowhere.

 _Great...what was I thinking? Of course, he won't let me._

Norman noticed his boy's disappointment. Hopefully, Harry didn't think that he denied this just for fun.

"Harry", he suddenly got an idea. "Come with me. I need to show you something."

"Like what?"

"You'll see. But it's pretty cold out there so put enough clothes on."

"What for? Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes. But hurry up", Norman pushed him forward. "I see you at the door in a few minutes."

Raising his eyebrows, Harry climbed back upstairs, passing the living room where his friends sat and relaxed.

"I suppose your old man didn't give his blessing?", Flash hollered at him.

"It's still in progress", Harry answered, annoyed. "But we are going out for a while. Enjoy yourselves", he hurried to get his jacket from his room, still wondering what Norman was up to.

 _Show me something...like what?_

 _*Later*_

"Seriously, where are we? It's cold, dark and we drove for ages", Harry said as he stepped out of the limo. "Why we stopped here in the middle of nowhere?"

"We couldn't use the main road, so took a little shortcut. Come on", Norman headed towards the forest. Harry was getting confused now.

"Dad...what is going on? Why are you walking straight towards a dark, icy forest? It's not safe."

"It will be fine, trust me. I'm here, no need to be scared. There's something I want you to see", Norman nodded.

Harry looked hesitating, but eventually, curiosity won him over and he sprinted after his father. Osborns walked in single file through the woods, without talking. This atmosphere was kinda spooky - snow crunched under their shoes, trees looked dark and there was this complete silence surrounding the whole area. Harry tightened his jacket around him and breathed cold air out of his lungs.

 _Creepy...I'm not sure if I wanna see this so-called thing after all..._

"We're there", Norman finally said when they reached out of the forest. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow...how beautiful!", he looked at the icy field in front of him, where grew a cherry tree in the middle. Its pink icy flowers shimmered in the moonlight and hundreds of little icicles doubled its beauty.

"Do you like it?", Norman smiled.

"I love it! What is this place?", Harry asked as they walked forward.

"I show you", his father answered, grabbing a little flashlight when they arrived at the tree. "Look closer."

Obeying, Harry leaned down, soon spotting something written on the trunk.

 _"There's no life without love and no love without a heart. E + N, forever yours."_

"That's very cute", the boy smiled. "But wait a minute...E and N? Are you saying that...?!"

"Yes...that text is written by your mother. She did it when we were young."

"No way, so you spent time here?", Harry looked around. "I had no idea!"

"Because I haven't told about it yet. But that's not all. Listen...", Norman looked at the sky...

* * *

 _"Come on, come on, come on!", Emily rushed. "I don't wanna miss this!"_

 _"I'm coming...", Norman carried a picnic basket. "But why we have to hurry?"_

 _"Well at first, I'm kinda hungry. And second, I don't want someone else to steal our special place. Finding it was not an easy task you know."_

 _"I can imagine...", Norman muttered. Emily was such a bookworm and was always taking extra lessons, along with her actual studies. This time, she had taken part in some biology course which made daily trips into the wilderness around New York and she happened to find a very beautiful meadow which immediately stole her heart. And of course, Norman was the one testing it in reality._

 _"Why we had to come all the way here?", the annoyed young man waved mosquitos from his face. He wasn't an outdoor person, not at all. But his lovely girlfriend had a gift to talk him over and pull him along into her weird hobbies._

 _"Just walk", Emily grinned teasingly. "Some sports will actually do good for you. You have gained weight."_

 _"I beg your pardon?", Norman looked surprised. "There's no healthier man than me!"_

 _"If you say so darling", she answered, turning to walk again, soon seeing something pink rising from the grass. "Oh, there it is!"_

 _"Finally", Norman panted. It was one of those last days of summer and the weather was still hot, despite autumn was right around the corner. Emily was wearing a light green dress and a white hat, her curly hair flapping in the wind. She looked so stunning._

 _So beautiful..., Norman smiled._

 _"Norman!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Here", Emily put the blanket on the grass. "Don't you think this place is just perfect for our picnic?"_

 _"I do", Norman sat down, giving the basket to her. "It seems like your extra lessons are certainly paying off."_

 _"They sure are", Emily set their food prettily. "Dig in!"_

 _"Hold on hold on", he smiled, taking a sandwich. "It's sure nice out here."_

 _"I told you so. Ah, I love those flowers! Aren't they cute?"_

 _"Not cute as you", Norman smiled at Emily who giggled._

 _"Why you...", she blushed._

 _"I'm serious! You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Especially your eyes..."_

 _"Oh stop it", Emily giggled, even more, pushing Norman gently on his back. Then she settled down next to him, putting her head against his chest._

 _"Do you know what I used to do with my parents when I was a little girl?"_

 _"No idea."_

 _"We used to do a lot of cloud-gazing. Have you ever done that?"_

 _"With my old man? Hah, not a chance. My butler James used to play with me, but that's all."_

 _"I see...well, better late than never, don't you think?", Emily smiled, reaching her finger towards the sky. "See that? It looks like a bunny."_

 _"Uhh...", Norman turned his head from side to side. To be honest, he didn't see anything._

 _"I don't see anything..."_

 _"Use your imagination", Emily encouraged. "Look, that one looks like a turtle."_

 _"Maybe...", Norman smiled a little. This was a new thing for him - Ambrose would rip his head off if he could see him now._

 _"You need some practice but I'm hopeful", Emily smiled sweetly back. Suddenly a huge blow of wind wiped over the area, causing a bunch of cherry blossoms to land down from the tree. The surprised couple sat up, Norman looked confusedly around and Emily picked a couple of petals on her palm, smelling them._

 _"This scent...so lovely. Like a perfume of the spring..."_

 _"That's true", Norman picked one flower up, putting it in Emily's hair. "Now you are looking exactly like the same - so tender and sweet."_

 _"Oh Norman, you such a sweetheart. And that's what I like in you", she kissed gently his cheek, making Norman blush. Then, they just sat in silence and enjoyed their special moment together, petals flying slowly around them in the breeze._

* * *

"Wow...", Harry was speechless. "What a great story. Now I understand why you brought me here."

"Indeed", Norman rubbed the icy trunk. "Our relationship took its first serious step here. This is the place where I later proposed to her."

"Cool", Harry smiled, circling the tree. "I can see why. This place is so magical, no wonder why Mom liked it."

"Mm-hmm...", Norman looked at the stars. They shone brightly, continuing for miles. "But it's not filled with just happy memories. After Emily died, I couldn't come near this place or any other where we used to spend time. And it still hurts..."

Harry looked sadly at his father. He hated seeing him like this, it wasn't normal.

"Dad...", the teen started. "I..."

"It's alright, you don't have to say anything. But the main reason why I brought you here is to make you understand my way of acting and why I'm against this plan of yours. I once lost something valuable and it broke my heart as well as destroyed my life. The only good thing that came out of it was your birth. Especially when I was sure I would never have kids."

"Yes, but...", Harry tried.

"And this whole mess has taught me something. I always thought I could rule the world, make things happen as I want. I was fearless, believing nothing would harm me. But then my father came into the picture and it made me realize where my roots are. My demons, which I buried a long time ago came back to haunt me."

"It's actually my fault", Harry answered. "If I had listened to you, Ambrose wouldn't have gotten such an advantage. I'm sorry..."

"No", Norman approached his boy. "The fault is mine. You don't have to apologize for anything. I should have told you about my past a long time ago. I just didn't know how to do it..."

"I understand. Just remember that you are not like Grandpa. I should have seen it..."

"Well, we both learned our lesson. But you know something else?"

"Yeah?"

"The main thing which I thought was the most important realization - my responsibilities as a father. How dumb I have been...I haven't protected you properly. No, don't try to convince me otherwise since it's the fact. I have failed my promise to Emily."

"No you have not", Harry shook his head. "You have tried your best. And as I said before, you don't have to be perfect. Just be yourself and trust that your guidance is carrying me when I try my own wings."

"But it happens so fast", Norman sighed. "I feel like I have missed something so valuable and it's to see you grow up. As you remember, I didn't always pay attention to you as a father should...and when I finally realized my mistakes, you are already living your own life. Sometimes I feel I'm not part of it at all..."

"What makes you believe so? Even though I have developed some things when you were gone, it doesn't mean that I wouldn't have missed you. Of course, I did! And I'm glad I got you back."

"Good to hear...but I feel guilty and a bit empty. So that's why I hold on to you so tightly. I don't wanna miss a moment of your life anymore."

Harry looked at his father, who rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. There was something more behind this conversation, he just knew it.

 _Come on Dad, just let it out. Since I know what you are gonna say..._

"Although more importantly...", Norman took a deep breath before continuing. "There's something I've been thinking about. I can't push it away or deny it, no matter how I would want to."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well...I don't feel any pity towards other people or wouldn't want to help them, even if they are in trouble. Not to mention your friends...except Peter. But to tell the truth...I wouldn't want to get involved anymore. I'm only doing this because you asked me to. I know, it sounds awful. I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry Dad, I expected something like this. And you don't have to pretend to me. If you are feeling like that, it's fine. Better to be honest than living in a lie."

Smiling back a little, Norman turned to see the cherry tree as its contours were drawn against the nightly sky.

"So I hope you now understand why I'm against this...since if I lose you...", he wiped his eye corners. And since the moon was shining so brightly, Harry was able to see little teardrops rolling down his father's cheeks.

"Dad...?", the worried teenager took steps closer. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I just...", Norman began but chocked between his words. To Harry, this was so shocking that at first, he was unsure what to do. Norman hardly cried...as a matter of fact, this was the first time his son had ever seen him doing so.

"It's okay", the boy wrapped his arms carefully around his vulnerable parent, putting his head against his chest. Norman did the same, squeezing his arms around his son like afraid to let go. "But you know I must go..."

"But why you?! Why always you?! Why it can't be somebody else? Why..."

"Because it's my responsibility", Harry said. "Peter helped me once, now it's my turn to help him. Please, Dad, trust me..."

Norman was too devastated to answer. Or maybe he didn't want to.

 _-o-o-o-_

The next morning Toomes, Flash, and Harry were preparing to go looking for Peter. They had rested, eaten and made some sort of plan. At least they hoped it would lead somewhere.

"Okay, are we ready to go?", Flash put his costume on.

"Almost", Toomes was in his Vulture form and fixed his wings. "Yep, pretty much."

"Good. I want this out of the way asap", Flash put a piece of gum in his mouth, starting to chew.

"I hope you find Peter", Alex said. "I'm really concerned about his fate."

"We all are, little dude", Flash answered. "Let's just hope everything goes as planned."

"Let's hope", Alex opened his tablet. On the other side of the room, Norman was checking Harry's armor. After his son pleaded several times and assured that everything is gonna be okay, Norman eventually gave up and promised that Harry could go. After all, he was really worried about Peter too.

"Ouch, too tight!", the boy winced in pain.

"Sorry", Norman apologized, loosening bolts a bit. "Is this good?"

"Kinda", Harry answered. "Are you done yet?"

"Just a few things left", Norman continued working. Flash looked at them and shook his head.

"I can't wait to see where this is going...", he muttered sarcastically. When Norman a moment later was done, Harry thanked him and walked to his friends.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

"Finally. See you later", Flash webbed out of the window, Toomes flying behind.

"Good luck!", Alex waved. Before Harry sped up, he turned to his father.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll be back asap. In the meantime, take care of Miles."

Smiling back, Norman followed with his gaze as Harry closed his helmet and flew after his friends.

 _Please guide our son's way, Emily...and give him the courage to beat all the threats that stand in his way._

"Took you long enough. Hard to say bye-bye to Daddy?", Agent Venom grunted when Harry reached next to him.

"Oh cut it out", Patrioteer answered. "So, which way?"

"I can guide us there. Follow me", Vulture flew above his allies. Looking around him, Harry's face turned serious under his helmet.

 _Hang on Pete...we're coming for you!_


	44. The Red Threat

Kraven was walking in the dark alley when heard someone coming behind him.

"Ahah, Octavius commanded you here too?"

"Unfortunately so", the hunter answered, spotting Taskmaster standing in the shadows. "You got the job done apparently?"

"I did. Silly if you ask me."

"Well, nobody asked you. Let's just get this over with."

"At least there's something we both can agree on", Taskmaster snorted, knocking the wall with his fist. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Why he must choose such weird entrances?", Kraven rolled his eyes, stepping in and heading through the corridor which had no lights. Only Taskmaster's shining sword helped a little.

"You know him. Octopuses have never been very intelligent creatures anyway."

"Perhaps. But then again, he has always surprised us. Maybe now it's something similar as well."

"I hope not. I hate surprises."

"Well, soon we'll see if you get your wish", Kraven grinned when they stopped at the end of the corridor. Typing the right code, another door opened and the villain duo stepped in.

"We're here...", Taskmaster covered his sword with his cloak. "What is it now?"

"Ah, Kraven and Taskmaster", Ock came from the darkness. "Good to see you both."

"If only I felt the same way...", Kraven muttered, crossing his hands. "Why we had to drag our bodies all the way here?"

"Is this how you talk to your boss? I was hoping a bit more...warmer welcome."

"Save your tongue before I rip it off", Taskmaster answered. "This great plans of your has been going and going without proper results. And my time is valuable, I'm not going to waste it."

"Well, you are of course free to go. I won't stop you", Ock said, sitting down and crossing his legs. "But then you won't get the reward."

"I'm starting to doubt you are just using us", Kraven was also rather pissed. "We do all the work while you are on your mysterious adventures. And then you come, taking all the glory. Now I'm not surprised why the graduation plan failed..."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!", Ock hissed. "It was...a bad move. I underestimated that annoying spider and Norman. But it won't happen again."

"And what makes you believe so? Why even take his powers away in the first place, if you didn't destroy the original spider? And then you keep it under Oscorp, the most obvious place in the city. Even I would have figured out a better plan", Kraven grinned at Taskmaster who laughed ironically. Ock was fuming with anger and irritation.

"Thanks for kindly reminding me of those dear Kraven. I sure love to remember it."

"Oh oh and the cherry on top, you leave the Osborn junior alive. Did you seriously think your dome was going to work? It was a disaster!"

"Can't you just be quiet already?! What's done, is done but now I have rescanned things and the same mistakes won't happen. Not as long as I'm Otto Octavius!", Ock clenched his fist. His allies snorted in the background.

"But anyway, there's a reason why I called you here. Taskmaster, you destroyed that underwater hideout completely?"

"Yes. No one will ever know about it."

"Good. I don't want Fury or his lapdogs to track me down. Oh but wait, they can't! Too icy...HAH HAH HAH!"

"Yea yea", Kraven said. "Very funny. But sure you also remember that Osborn and his brats escaped?"

"Of course I did! I admit, I didn't plan for it but it's not that bad."

"You mean thanks to...?"

"Now you're starting to realize. Normie will be taken care of, don't worry. But now, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Huh?", both villains turned surprised. "Like who?"

"Well", Ock stepped aside...and from the shadows echoed steps closer until Ambrose came into the light.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Okay...?", Kraven started chewing gum. "Who's this old codger? Your long lost father? Heh heh heh..."

"Not exactly", Ock said. "Allow me to introduce - Sir Ambrose Osborn, Norman's dear father."

"Wait, yet one Osborn?! You have got to be kidding...", Taskmaster grunted. "As if those two weren't enough."

"I understand your point mister", Ambrose said. "But I can assure you, I'm nothing like my weak son and naive grandson. I'm much better than them."

"Yeah, right. And you are seriously thinking I believe you? Your dear boy and his brat got on my nerves and I certainly don't need any of his relatives coming into my sight."

"Too bad", Ock said. "Since he's gonna be part of our team from now on."

"Great, then I'm out of here. Good luck losers", Taskmaster turned to walk away...

"I'm sorry", Ock apologized to Ambrose. "Good allies are so hard to find nowadays..."

"Nah, better let weak ones go. We don't need scaredy-cats on board."

"Excuse me?!", the pissed villain turned around. "What did you just call me?!"

"Scaredy-cat", Ambrose repeated. "The best name to describe you."

"How dare you", Taskmaster hissed. "Nobody calls me a coward."

"Really? Hard to believe since you are already giving up. And you call yourself a villain? Hardly..."

"Listen carefully, you crank. I'm the most successful villain who has ever lived. And no one, especially little runts like you won't criticize me. If you wanna play, then bring it on!"

"That's better", Ambrose grinned. "I'm sure we will become good friends."

"Don't get ahead of yourself", Taskmaster stepped back. "So, what are you having in mind then?"

"That's what I like to hear as well", Kraven said. "Now that Morbius is gone, we need someone else's brains."

"And I don't have ones?", Ock said mockingly. "Ah, go you, idiots! Take some time off or do whatever you want. I will let you know when it's time to strike."

Looking frustrated and annoyed, Kraven and Taskmaster disappeared from the scene. When Ock and Ambrose were left alone, they started laughing.

"What fools...how you can stand them?"

"I wonder that from time to time, trust me", Ock answered. "But are you sure you wanna do this? There's no coming back."

"Fear is not part of my vocabulary. Just hit with all you've got."

"Music to my ears. Follow me", Ock pointed, leading the way across the room which continued a long way until something green started glowing in front of them. It was a table in the middle and on top of it were two little test tubes, one of them was filled with green liquid and another one filled with red.

"Welcome to my humble...workstead. The home of wonderful creations and brilliant ideas."

"Simple, but powerful", Ambrose leaned to get a better look.

"Precisely", Ock answered, grabbing the tubes. "So, as I told you before about Norman's little green and mean side and how it, unfortunately, won't work on him anymore...I saved a little dose of my beloved formula, just in case. You'll never know when you might need it."

"Wise thinking. And that other one...?", Ambrose asked.

"Yes, well this liquid is part of my...well, never mind. Anyhow, it's not actually liquid, but a piece of the symbiote called Carnage. When I landed into a coma thanks to lovely Doc Morbius, all the samples of the original formula were destroyed. But no one knew that I saved some...and later modified and doubled it. Now I have a whole factory to make this magnificent thing!"

"Sounds wonderful. And I shall have the honor to test your newest invention?"

"Yes, you are. I happened to discover something rather interesting by mixing these two. Ah, you are going to love it...", Ock grinned.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Inject me", Ambrose pulled his sleeve up. "I can't wait to feel young again."

"As you wish", Ock said, taking a needle and filling it with both liquids. "Side effects might hurt a bit tough..."

"No pain, no gain. That's what my father told me and what Norman never understood. Come on!"

Nodding, Ock lifted the needle...and sank it in Ambrose's arm. The man let out a little groan and then...

"Yes...yes!", Ock grinned as Ambrose started transforming. "It's working, it's working! I'm a genius!"

"I have to agree...I feel so much power! Oh, my dear family is gonna get quite a surprise!", Ambrose laughed maniacally. "AARRRRRHHHHHHLLLL...!"

 _*Roaring and screaming*_

 _-o-o-o-_

 _*The Osborn penthouse*_

"Hmmm", Alex held a glass bottle in front of his face. "This liquid is pretty interesting. Moving up and down and even responds if I say something. But why so, I wonder...?"

"Well, that could be...perhaps...", Norman tried to concentrate, but his mind was wandering elsewhere. Working had never been this hard.

"Are you all right Mr. Osborn?", Alex asked.

"Yes...uhh what were you saying again?"

"I was saying that have you noticed how this liquid keeps responding to our voices? As if it understands us."

"I see. Well, there are numerous possible explanations for it. Like temperature, abilities, environment and...and..."

"Yes...?"

"I'm thinking", Norman rubbed his forehead. His head hurt again.

 _Not again, please..._

"To be honest sir, you don't look well. Your skin is pale and you look tired. Perhaps you should rest a bit."

"I can't, there's no time. I have to figure out why I was commanded to build this thing. But my mind isn't working today...", he turned to look out of the window where he had looked several times earlier today.

"Are you worried about Harry and others?", Alex carefully asked. "I'm sure they're fine."

"I hope so...", Norman sighed. His only son was somewhere out there, surrounded by danger. He started regretting that he gave permission almost right after boys left. What if something happens? What if Harry won't return after all...?

 _Then I'm certainly gonna die. He can't leave me as his mother did._

"Uh very well then", Alex changed the subject quickly. "If we put ourselves in Ock's position, where would he need these?"

"Good question. Knowing him, it can be anything. But where these parts go...?", Norman held a copy of the blueprints, trying to get them in order.

"Right, I need two iron plates", he lifted them on the table and tried to hold them together.

"I need some iron wire too. Could you give me some?"

"Sure", Alex gave a roll to Norman who thanked and started to tie the plates up...only causing them to fall on the floor. Grunting, he tried again with the same results.

"Aarrhhhh...can't you little pieces of scrap metal obey for once?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!", he threw the whole set down from the table. Alex retreated behind the table and gulped.

"You're right...I think I need to have a nap", the frustrated man stormed out of the room, leaving the uneasy bespectacled boy alone with the mess.

 _Oh boy..._

Heading back upstairs and walking into the living room, Norman sighed deeply and took his jacket off. He could have slept in his room as well but didn't wanna miss boys in case they came back while he was napping.

"When this nightmare is going to end...?", Norman muttered, lay down on the couch and covered himself with the blanket. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep due to exhaustion and sleep debt he had from the captivity.

/

 _*Birds singing*_

 _When Norman opened his eyes, brightness hit his face. Covering it with his hand, he sat up and blinked a little, slowly getting used to the light._

 _"W-where...where am I?", he was finally able to look around and noticed that was surrounded by summer meadow. The sky was bright blue, full of fluffy clouds which were white ask milk. The grass was deep green, filled with different flowers in multiple colors. Butterflies, as well as other bugs, flew around the area._

 _Standing up, Norman examined this place carefully. Something sounded so familiar..._

 _"Could it be...?"_

 _"Norman!"_

 _That voice. No, it can't be...or can it?"_

 _"Sweetie! Norman...!"_

 _Turning around, Norman saw how someone waved at him on the other side of the meadow, under a light pink cherry tree. Petals fell from the branches, dancing beautifully in the air. Now he understood where he was._

 _"No...", Norman started walking, legs shaking more than ever. As he approached this figure, his heart beat faster and faster. Of course, this was just a dream, but..._

 _"Come on slowpoke!", he heard vivid giggling. And only one person in the world laughed like this. It was..._

 _"E-Emily!", Norman burst out sobbing when his deceased wife appeared before him. She was wearing that same light green dress and white hat like in the flashback he told Harry about._

 _"Honey...", Emily offered her hand. "I was waiting for you."_

 _"This can't be happening...is that really you?!"_

 _Nodding, Emily approached her husband who wiped his eyes._

 _"You have no idea how I miss you...ever since your passing..."_

 _"I know dear, I know. But you must not blame yourself for what happened. There's nothing we could have done."_

 _"But it's so unfair! I have been lost without you...and things are getting worse and worse", Norman sighed._

 _"What makes you think so darling?", Emily asked. "I have watched over you this whole time. And you've done a wonderful job raising our son."_

 _"Yeah, right. I ignored him for years because I was too dedicated to work and grieving so much. You should have seen how many fights we have had...and how I didn't care about his needs. He even said he hates being an Osborn..."_

 _"I know he is not meaning that. You know how teenagers are, emotions come and go. Don't take it too seriously."_

 _"It's not that simple honey. I still feel like I'm not doing enough, even though I have tried my best. But I can't ever take back those years I pushed him away."_

 _"Norman, look at me", Emily said and he obeyed._

 _"Look", she put her arms around him. "No one's perfect. Life is not one straight line. It has several paths, some of them are easier, some of them harder. Everyone has their journey, more important is where it ends. You both have walked very different paths, but look where it led you. And that's what you must value."_

 _Hugging his wife, Norman sobbed uncontrollably. This was the first time he had touched her after Emily was moved from the hospital room after Harry's birth. It was so unreal but at the same time, not._

 _"If only you were here...our boy needs his mother. I can't fill that place you left."_

 _"And you don't have to. Just be yourself and love him for me. You know how much I wanted a child, despite my health wasn't greatest."_

 _"Yes...why didn't you tell me about your pain? I could have helped..."_

 _"No", Emily shook her head. "My condition had been weak ever since I was a kid. My illness wasn't going to get better, we both knew it. Giving birth has nothing to do with it."_

 _"But...", Norman tried._

 _"Please hon, stop speculating. Instead, focus on the future with our beautiful baby. He needs you more than ever."_

 _"Speaking of...now he's out there somewhere...why I let him go?! If something happens...", Norman stepped forward, looking over the field. Emily smiled._

 _"Harry is fine, trust me."_

 _"But he..."_

 _"Sweetie, trust me when I say this. Mothers know their children and our son is not weak. He has your nature, so much determination, and strength."_

 _"And your kindness", Norman smiled. Suddenly, the area around them started to fade._

 _"What's...what's happening?!"_

 _"I'm afraid the time has come", Emily said sadly. "I must go back."_

 _"Already?! But there's so much I wanna tell you! Please, not yet..."_

 _"Norman, I know more than you think. Just promise that you will never stop protecting Harry. He is my treasure."_

 _"I promise", Norman nodded. "But what about...?"_

 _"Goodbye my dearest", Emily cut him off. "And don't forget, I'm always there even if you can't see me. I love you."_

 _"No Emily, wait...!", Norman yelled as she faded away as well. "Please...!"_

 _*Brightness*_

 _"EMILYYYYY...!"_

/

"Mr. Osborn? Mr. Osborn!"

"No, come back...COME BACK!", Norman jumped awake and saw Alex beside the couch. "Huh, where am I...?"

"Sorry to wake you", the boy said. "But there is something you should see."

"Yes, what is it? Are Harry and boys back yet?"

"No, I'm afraid. Instead, I think I finally figured out the origins of the liquid. And the results are, hmm..."

Raising his eyebrows, Norman sat up. His dream spun in mind over and over again...it felt so real. When he followed Alex to the lab and passed now darkening city, his worry grew.

 _Son...how are you? Please be okay and return soon..._

"So", Alex said when they entered the lab. "Are you ready to hear the results?"

"Yes, go on...", Norman pretended that was interested. In reality, he could not care less (at least not now).

"Right well", Alex opened his tablet. "I did some research about this liquid since its features resemble a lot of something I had seen earlier. I couldn't quite place it until I found this Daily Bugle article. Wanna take a look?"

Shrugging, Norman grabbed the newspaper, opened it...and his eyes widened.

 _"Carnage attack in the city! New York surrounded by danger - Spider-Man and his hero friends tries their everything to save it"_

"I...I...", He gulped, suddenly remembering something very nasty.

 _"Look at the absolute carnage you've wrought. Hmm, Carnage? I like it!"_

"I guess you understand what I'm trying to point out. This liquid which boys found...is actually a sample of the old Carnage symbiote. Ock must have changed its original appearance so that it's hard to recognize."

"But I thought it was fully destroyed! At least I made sure that Oscorp has nothing to do with it anymore", Norman answered, not revealing that he was the original creator. That fact was in the past now and would stay there.

"Well this is just my guess...but maybe Ock saved a sample in secret and hid it well. But what he wants to do with it, that's a big unanswered question."

"Knowing him, it can't be anything good. And that factory Harry told me about...it's full of this stuff! Oh my god, they are in great danger! I have to go after them!", Norman started to panic, remembering how he first heard what had happened in the city when he was away and how his son had woken up from his coma, turning back into the Anti-Venom and sacrificing himself to save everyone. And it was all thanks to these damn symbiotes...

"Sir, I think you should calm down. I'm sure others are fine", Alex nodded.

"No, you don't understand...I have lost Harry to these things before...and it's gonna happen again! NO, IT CAN'T!", Norman whipped around, running towards the door before Alex managed to say a word. But then...they heard something.

 _*Flying sounds*_

"Do you hear that?", Alex asked, turning to see out of the window. "Hey, I think I see somebody."

"Really?! Perhaps they came back", Norman now turned towards the window.

 _Please be them, please..._

"It doesn't look like any of the boys though. Maybe...", Alex's voice disappeared under the explosion as somebody threw a bomb straight through the window. Losing his balance, Norman fell on the floor and hit his head hard. The lab was soon surrounded by smoke.

"Who...?!", he coughed, vision turning slowly dark. Before closing eyes, he thought that spotted a figure among the smoke, approaching him.

"Octavius, you evil being...", Norman grunted until fainted completely...

 _-o-o-o-_

"Here we are", Vulture landed to the ground.

"This is the place?", Patrioteer asked in confusion as eyed the factory. "Doesn't look much..."

"Hah, says a newbie whose first mission was a total disaster", Agent Venom leaned against a tree.

"Oh really? I remember that you had your part in it as well", his annoyed teammate mocked back. "Seriously, when you are starting to behave like an adult?"

"Hmm let me think. Whose father destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D.'s property and didn't even bother to fix it? And what did somebody say again? I think it was something like - "You're tracking me? So much for treating me like an adult..."

"I didn't say that", Harry muttered. "You remember wrong."

"Nope, those were your exact words. So before you are judging other things, I suggest you think about your position first", Flash said.

"Why Dad's behavior bothers you so much? Are you jealous that he cares for me?"

"Not at all. But you can't deny that you are depending on him too much."

"I'm not! I just...", Harry blushed a little, luckily his helmet covered it.

"See? Don't bother to lie. Daddy's boy is a Daddy's boy. But someday, you will find yourself in the real world pal. Then what you are going to do? Money won't save you from everything", Flash passed the annoyed hero, heading towards the gate.

"Ignore him", Toomes comforted. "You have no idea how he has yapped at me."

"Don't worry, his words aren't meaning anything to me."

"That's good. And between you and me, I think he's a bit jealous of your friendship with Peter. That's why he teases indirectly about something important to you."

"I doubted something like that. He is just too kind to admit it out loud so Dad is the target. But no matter, no one can change our bond with their talk."

"I admire your attitude. I wish I had relatives or friends who cared for like you do..."

"Hey, what are you two slugs waiting for?! Come on!", Flash interrupted. "I don't see anybody so we can sneak in."

Running to the gates, boys wondered how to get in.

"These walls are pretty high...", Toomes looked up. "We can't climb."

"No fear", Harry said. "We can fly."

"And you shall carry me", Flash offered his hands. "Hurry up!"

"Yes sir...", Toomes and Harry answered, lifting him from the ground and flying over the wall.

"Let's go down there", Flash pointed out the outermost corner he could see. Obeying, they flew quickly there.

"Here we go", they dropped Flash who grunted.

"My powerful symbiote needs to be treated with respect", he wiped his hands.

"Yeah, yeah", Harry rolled his eyes, leaning to look from behind the wall. "Hmm, that's weird. Didn't you say this place was filled with guards?"

"It was. But now it seems empty", Toomes answered. "Weird..."

"Nah, they are probably inside doing their weird stuff. Let's give them a surprise they shall never forget!", Flash clenched his fists, grinning. "How about we use that same hatch to sneak in?"

"With my armor? Right", Harry shook his head.

"Strange, you fitted in pretty nicely when we were tracking Ock down in his secret location. Perhaps you should ask Daddy to build you a child version without any dangerous lasers or weapons..."

"Seriously! If you won't be quiet, I'm gonna beat you up. Trust me, I can do it."

"Uuhhhh I'm so scared!", Flash whined. "What's Daddy gonna do? Buy me over?"

"Flash...", Toomes warned. "Not now."

"Or or I know! Maybe he is gonna be mean and green and throw a pumpkin bomb at me! Do you already have his glider? Then you won't certainly need flying ability."

That was enough for Harry. He raised his hands, pointing at Flash with his lasers.

"Say one word and I will blow your head off!", he hissed. Toomes put his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, think twice before you act. Flash is yapping all the time and hardly has anything useful to say so I suggest you ignore it."

"Hey!", Flash protested. "Don't I have anything to say?"

"I think you have said enough already. Harry, please. This won't help Peter or anyone."

Biting his lip, Harry glared at Flash one more time...before deactivated his gloves. He didn't want to turn up like him.

"Okay then. At least I wanna be a noble hero, unlike others."

Grunting, Flash turned to look away. Then, he spotted something.

"Hey look! Is that a door?"

"Yes, it certainly looks like one. Let me see", Toomes walked closer. "I think I can pick this lock, it doesn't look complicated."

"I wonder, why this place sounds so quiet? Don't you think something is wrong?", Harry looked around.

"Like what?", Flash asked. "Seeing ghosts already?"

"No, but this silence. And why this door is not guarded if there's something sinister inside? This could be a trap."

"You were the one wanting to come here. There's no backing down anymore, unless if you're scared..."

"I'm not! I just wonder."

"Well, only one way to find out. After you", Flash stepped aside as Toomes managed to open the door. Gulping, Harry approached the entrance, leaning to look in.

"So dark...should we go?"

"Yes, you should! I didn't come all the way here for nothing", Flash pushed him forward. "Move!"

Grunting, Harry started walking. Steps of the trio echoed and Harry's armor clattered and rumbled loudly. It looks like Norman didn't fix it properly, although it would be understandable since he didn't have time to examine the whole thing.

"You sound worse than the doomsday clock", Flash spat. "Can't you be quiet?!"

"I'm sorry!", Harry apologized in frustration. "My armor is still a bit damaged, remember?"

"And you go on a mission with it? Are you nuts?!"

"Stop it you two!", Toomes started to get nervous. "I don't wanna listen to this any longer."

"Agreed", Harry nodded. "Let's just focus on finding Peter."

"And what makes you think that he is here anyway?"

"Well, that's all I can think of. But if you have a better idea, go on."

"Unfortunately not", Flash said. "But can you see anything?"

"Nope. How about you Vulture?"

"Not a thing. How long this corridor is anyway?"

"It seems that there are stairs ahead. Let's see...", Harry started flying low. "Yep and they head somewhere. Come on!"

"You know what I said to Pete when this wannabe joined the Academy?", Flash grunted at Toomes.

"Well, what?"

"I said there goes your responsibility. Only this time, he's ours."

"I don't see it that way. Mr. Osborn let Harry come with us, remember?"

"It doesn't matter did he promise or not. If his baby gets hurt, we are doomed. Just warning you."

Before Toomes could answer, they heard Harry's voice.

"Guys, these stairs go up and down. "I check downstairs, take you two upstairs."

"In your dreams", Flash said. "I don't want to be a shooting board, so Toomes will come with you. I can manage alone."

"Whatever", Harry rolled his eyes again. "Come on Toomes!"

Obeying, Toomes flew after Harry while Flash headed the stairs up. Any guesses what they will find?

"Hmm, I don't see anything interesting", Harry looked around. "Just some old dress rooms but there's no one."

"I agree with you, something is wrong. When we visited here earlier, this place was filled with soldiers and Taskmaster was commanding them."

"Nice to know that not everybody hates me", Harry smiled. "But you mentioned this big room where you found lots of boxed of that liquid and...the body. Do you remember where it is?"

"I'm afraid not. This factory is way too big."

"Hmm...", Harry thought. He wanted to avoid risky moves since the GPS tag was still attached to his armor and he knew Norman will check it regularly. His father was already so stressed and Harry didn't want to cause him more worries.

"Maybe we should go after Flash", Toomes said. "Since now I remember something. I remember that we looked down at the room from very high."

"Good point. Let's go", Harry closed his helmet and the two friends then headed after their grumpy teammate.

 _*Upstairs*_

 _"I will save you all by crawling up your wall and spinning spinning you a web, that will not let you fall...I'm Spider-Man, I'm Spider-Man..."_

Flash walked forward while singing. According to him, his voice was so good that he could be a singer. But the audience wouldn't possibly agree...

 _Everybody knows spiders are the best team. As if we need some armored clown coming along..._

Flash never told Peter straight that he was a bit jealous of him and Harry. His feelings surprised him as well and sounded a bit crazy back then. Why he, the former bully would be jealous of two best friends? No clue. It was like that until everything changed when the Venom symbiote chose Flash for its permanent host. He had always wanted to be a hero like Spidey who he was in reality...

 _"Puny Parker...? No! No no no no...that's impossible!"_

"Hehe...right", Flash concentrated on his task. Darkness everywhere...it started to sound that Harry's doubts were right. There wasn't a living soul as far as the eye could see.

 _Weird..._

"Flash!"

"Great...", the young man muttered and turned around, spotting Toomes and Harry.

"Well that didn't take long...did you see anything?"

"Nope", Harry shook his head. "And you?"

"It didn't get much far. Perhaps you're right and this place is indeed empty."

"I can have a look", Toomes said. "There's a little hole in the ceiling."

"Really? Oh yeah", Harry looked up. "My armor is too big that I can't fit in."

"Very well. Wait here", Toomes disappeared into the darkness. Flash and Harry stood far from each other in complete silence.

 _*Floor cracking*_

"Stinky in here", Flash finally said.

"Yep...", Harry answered unwillingly. This tension between them was so uncomfortable.

"So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About all this. What is Ock planning anyway? And where's Pete indeed?"

"I have asked that myself over and over again. But I honestly don't know."

"Too bad. Maybe your Pops knows."

"How come?"

"Well, he worked with Ock for many years. He knows him well, right?"

"Kinda", Harry said. "He told me once that when everything was still okay, Octavius was like a son to him."

"Creepy. Who would want a son like him?", Flash showed his tongue.

"Tell me about it."

"Ahah...you know something, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it's not easy for me to say this...but I think that deep inside, your Dad is cool. So much intelligence and charisma. Even though I don't understand anything about science, but he makes it look so easy."

"Oh...", Harry said in surprise. Nobody had ever said something like this about Norman.

"I know, it sounds weird. But he gets along with Peter so well. Perhaps when this case is over, we could have a game night or something and you could tag him along. Wait a minute...what I'm talking about?!", Flash rubbed his neck. Harry giggled.

"Okay, that was a bit weird to hear from you. But why not."

"Yeahhh...", Flash changed the subject. "Jeez, where that birdie disappeared?"

"I dunno", Harry answered. "He's been gone for some time now."

"Hopefully nothing has happened...", Flash muttered but then at the same second, Toomed flew back.

"Hey!", Harry waved. "Did you see anything?"

"Y-yes...oh my god, oh my god...", Toomes gulped.

"What's wrong?", Flash asked. "Why you look so pale?"

"I...I found that big hall that we were looking for. And I found something horrible..."

"Like what?! Come on, spit it out!", Flash commanded.

"I can't say it...too horrible...", Toomes's head was sweating.

"Toomes, what happened?", Harry looked concerned. "Please, talk to us."

"Nah, waste of time! I wanna see this so-called horrible thing with my own eyes", Flash shot the web on the wall and started climbing. Harry looked after him and then at Toomes.

"Toomes, will you manage if I go with Flash?"

"Y-yes. But I have to warn you...it's not pretty what you will see."

Nodding, Harry flew after Flash. He had to speed up that could break through the ceiling.

"Look out!", he warned his friend before smashing through the wood. Flash grunted.

 _Show-off..._

"Hey, you were right Toomes!", Harry yelled down. "I think I can see that hall right under us. Ready Flash?"

"I was born ready babe. Now out of my way", Flash frowned his chest, walking proudly towards the edge. "I shall be the first to witness this sooooo terrible view."

"Be my guest", Harry crossed his hands, watching how Flash approached the edge. Before he turned around, he made a triumphant smile at him.

"And...here we go!", the bossy hero turned to see down...

"WHAT THE...?!"

"Huh?!", Harry nearly jumped from the scare. "What is it?!"

"Holy *****! UGH!", Flash kept repeating.

"What, what?!", Harry ran next to him...and his expression became appalled. Under them, on the floor lay dozens of bloody bodies, all torn violently apart.

"T-terrible...oh my god...", Harry trembled and landed to sit. "What happened here?!"

"Don't ask me...sick! GROSS! YUCK!", Flash had to turn his gaze away. "I can't even look!"

"Neither can I...", Harry wiped his watery eyes, retching strongly. "My stomach...uhh!"

"Those must be the soldiers we saw earlier...my eyes will never forget this sight", Flash covered his face with his mask. "What the hell happened here?!"

"I don't know", Harry said, covering his face too. "Let's get out of here!"

"I'm not gonna complain about that", Flash agreed and boys headed down from the hole, landing to Toomes.

"Did you...did you see it?"

"Yeah, the whole hall is full of dead people. But why and who did this?!", Flash asked.

"Ock perhaps...who else?", Harry suggested. "Those boxes you described seeing weren't there anymore. Only empty shelves."

"This is getting sicker and sicker. When is that wacko gonna stop?! This is getting way out of hand!", Flash punched the wall.

"Only Ock can answer that", Toomes said. "I think he removed all the liquid and got rid of the unwanted pair of eyes very, very brutally."

"Brutal is not even close! That's mindblowing! Gross, disgusting, madness..."

"Thanks, Flash, I think we got your point. Let's just get out of this place, there's no way that Peter would be here."

"Speaking of him...", Toomes lifted his wing, dropping something on the floor. "I found these from that room as well. They were among those bundles."

"Okay, let me see...", Harry knelt and gasped. "No...Peter's web-shooters!"

"What?!", Flash stared as Harry picked them up. "No way...are you sure?!"

"Yep", Harry turned them around. "These are his old ones, a graduation gift from Aunt May."

"Oh yes, now I remember. But what were they doing down there and why they are bloody as well?!"

"I don't know Flash", Harry looked scared and pale. "But now we know that he has been here."

"But where he has gone? What has happened? Is he captured by Ock?", Toomes asked very disturbing questions.

"I don't know those either", Harry answered him. "But this is horrible. I don't wanna even think about the possibilities I have in mind..."

"Me either. What do you say we get far from this loony bin? I don't wanna stay here any longer", Flash started moving towards the door.

"Absolutely", Harry followed him. "Let's go back to my place and think about this deeper. Alex and Dad must hear this."

"Don't even think about it", Flash interrupted him. "We aren't gonna tell them anything."

"And why is that?"

"Isn't that obvious? Your old man and Alex are already such nerves. They will lose their minds if hears about this."

"Maybe you're right. But Dad will dig the answer out if notices me behaving strangely."

"Then it's time to learn how to handle things like an adult you criticized me about. You said you wanted to be treated like one. Well, keeping some things to yourself it's a good start."

"Well, I don't know...", Harry muttered. This wasn't exactly what he had imagined.

"Come onnn, you said you aren't Daddy's baby. Or are you?"

"No, I'm not", Harry denied such a stupid thing. "Okay, I will behave normally. We're good?!"

"Wise choice. Now, the last one at the gates is a rotten wussy!", Flash challenged and sprinted ahead, his friends right behind him. Despite their arguments, one thing was certain. Everybody wanted to leave this disturbing place behind without ever returning.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _*Back in the city*_

"I don't see anyone. Clear", Toomes led the way again, since was fastest and able to see around better than his friends. But to Flash, of course, it was hard to admit.

"Blah, why I can't be the leader?! Everybody knows I'm strongest."

"Your muscles won't be any help if we get caught. Just keep your voice down", Harry observed the area through his helmet. "Good, no sign of suspicious life anywhere."

"I can see your house, Harry. Man, my wings are pretty tired. I can't wait to change back to my normal form."

"I wanna get out of this thing as well", Harry leaned his head from side to side, thanks to his heavy helmet.

"What softies! Do some sports and you won't get tired that easily", Flash mocked, as usual. "Show the way in, Patrioteer."

"This way", Harry flew towards the back door where would be enough room to land. When the boys went in and cleaned themselves from snow, they headed upstairs to Norman's apartment.

"Warm", Toomes wiped his hands. "I really hope the city turns back to normal again. I hate the winter."

"No wonder if you are dressed up like that around the year", Flash crossed his hands over his head. "Do you have any food in the fridge?"

"There should be some...", Harry grunted. "But we can't rest too long. We need to think about our next move."

"Yes yes. That ugly vision is still flashing in my eyes. I hope that I won't be seeing nightmares..."

Turning to walk, Harry ignored Flash's endless talking. He couldn't wait to get rid of him.

"Finally", he arrived at the doors. "Dad is probably still in the lab. I promised I will go to see him when we return. If you're hungry, you can use the kitchen."

"Thank you", Toomes smiled a little, pushing Flash in before he would say something wise again. "See you later."

"Yep", Harry smiled back and ran downstairs. But when he came to the corridor...stopped. The floor was filled with pieces of glass.

 _What is that...?_

Feeling a bit disturbed, Harry kept walking. Glass broke under his shoes and the corridor was awfully quiet.

"Dad...?", Harry hooted. "Are you here?"

 _This isn't normal..._

Fear landed down Harry's stomach. This was like a recaption from the house where that creature kidnapped Norman. Silence, no response...

 _God no..._

Lifting his gaze, Harry noticed something on the wall and ran there. And his body face turned white when he saw the blood.

"What in the...Dad! DAD!", the boy was now panicking and ran like a sprinter to the lab, pushing the doors open. The room was in terrible condition, the goods had been packed down from the shelves and were lying broken all over the floor.

"What happened here?! Dad! Alex! Where are you?!", Harry called them. Miles was moved to a separate room to recover, so maybe they were taking care of him and there's a logical explanation for this mess...

 _That's right, don't panic yet._

Calming himself down, Harry was ready to leave the lab...when heard voices from the closet which was at the end of the room. Grabbing a pipe from the floor, the nervous teen approached it slowly.

 _Okay, okay you can do this Harry. Don't let Flash be right. You're not a coward._

Gathering his courage, Harry grabbed the knob, opening the door. But when he saw Norman and Alex there and tied up, he dropped his weapon.

"Dad?!"

"Harry, listen to me! You have to run!", Norman commanded.

"What are you talking about?! What are you two doing in the closet and why are you tied up?", Harry raised his eyebrows.

"There's no time to explain!" I need to you go and hide well! Hurry!"

"Have you slept at all? Because this is getting way too bizarre. Here, let me help you", Harry started yanking Norman's ropes. He had seen something so brutal that was too tired to wonder further why his father and friend were tied up anyway. Stupid, right?

"Harry, I'm serious. Since...", Norman tried but was cut off by maniacal laughing which ran across the room.

"W-what is that?!", the younger Osborn jumped up in surprise. "Who's there?!"

"Oh no no no no...", Alex's eyes were closed. "He's coming back!"

"Who is coming?", Harry turned to his friend...

 _"Your worst nightmare!",_ echoed a demonic voice right behind him. _"Here's a present for you!",_ he threw a smoke bomb to the ground, making all three cough.

"This smoke...I can't see a thing", Harry wiped his eyes.

"This combination is made of some very strong chemicals", Norman answered between his coughs. "My skin is burning!"

It took several minutes until the smoke faded away. When the air was clear again, Osborns and Alex blinked their eyes.

"What was that?! Are you guys okay?", Harry asked.

"I am", Alex shook his head.

"Me too. But who did this?! Come on, show yourself!", Norman commanded angrily.

 _"My pleasure",_ the voice answered again, appearing from the shadows. Neither boys or Norman couldn't believe their eyes.

"Y-you...", Harry gulped. "You're a...!"

"Good point", the figure landed down from his glider. He resembled a lot of Norman's goblin form but was skinnier, the skin was bright red and eyes white.

"W-who are you?!", Norman hid his shock. "How dare you attack me in my own house you monster!"

"Tsk tsk, I was hoping a bit warmer reunion. But I should have known it's impossible."

"What do you mean?!"

"Is this really how you talk to your father?", the figure said coldly. Norman and Harry's jaws dropped wide open.

"No way...Ambrose?!", Harry stared at this crazy being. He started laughing.

"Finally you recognize me! So we meet again Harold dear. Liking my new form?", Ambrose turned around. "I sure love it!"

"What...what happened to you?!", the boy asked. "I mean...what exactly are you?"

"Not what, but who. You see my dear family...the old and weak Ambrose Osborn is gone. Instead, say hello to The Red Goblin!"


	45. Destroyed Perfection

Harry couldn't believe his ears as he stared at his grandfather's new form. Why, just why he had to be so stubborn and went to look for him without checking the facts first? Thanks to his ignorance, the nasty prize had been born...his worst nightmare.

 _I can't believe I caused this._

"T-The Red Goblin?", the teen spluttered. "Are you serious?!"

"More than ever", Ambrose responded, admiring his mirror image at the glass cabinet doors. "Ah, just look at me! What power!"

Not believing this at all, Harry turned to see Norman and Alex who stared at Ambrose and then at him, shock and surprise on their faces. Great, they were in danger because of him.

 _Great Harry...what a mess you have created. Congratz!_

"You must be joking", he finally said. "Who would want to be The Goblin?! It's a sadistic psychopath, feeling no remorse, pity or love."

"And how that differs from my dear boy?", Ambrose asked. "Don't forget, he's the original one."

"Well...", Harry tried to find a proper answer. But it was quite hard.

"See? You can't deny the fact Harold", Ambrose put his hand on his shoulder. "Your father is and will always be a monster. It runs in the blood. That's the way it is."

Harry's skin went crawl as Ambrose's strong nails ran on his shoulder and around his neck. They looked horrible and were so cold. Like the hands of a monster.

 _"But don't you worry. Your time will come sooner than you think. Just be patient",_ the evil gramps leaned to whisper in his ear. Harry closed his eyes. Ambrose's breathing was so fast and hungry...

"Don't touch him!", the duo heard an angry voice behind them and turned around. Norman glared at his father with the most murderous expression he had.

"Oh, what was that?", Ambrose ran his nails around Harry again, making the boy shiver like a newborn gazelle. "Sorry, I usually ignore the fly's buzzing."

"I said, stay away from him", Norman spat. "Or else I..."

"Or you what?", Ambrose challenged. "Come on, say it! Like when you were that bad behaving teenager. At least back then you had some spirit and weren't such a pussy."

"Be quiet!", Norman interrupted him. "I don't care what has happened to you, but you won't threaten my family any longer. So get the hell out of here or I make you sure you'll regret it!"

When Ambrose heard that, he started laughing. His white sharp teeth gleamed brighter than the brightest full moon in the middle of the night.

"You know...I really tried to raise you properly. But I failed, I see it now. You are nothing like me and that saddens me a lot."

"Well, I'm more than happy I'm not like you. You are a lunatic! It's a shame to call you my father!"

"Whatever", the old villain rolled his eyes. "Be what you want, I don't care. I have a new life and I feel younger than ever so a wimp like you doesn't fit in the picture anyway."

"Speaking of", Harry began. "How did you transform? The original formula is destroyed!"

"So you think", Ambrose said. "But I can assure you, it's far from that."

"How so?"

"All in good time dear boy", Ambrose nodded. "Man, I'm hungry", he tore a piece of meat out of his hand and ate. "Ahh, so good...want some?"

"Hell no", Harry shook his head. "That's gross!"

"Really? I think it's quite tasty", his grandfather kept chewing, blood falling down his chin. "Did you know that your body is actually full of important proteins?"

"Oh god...", Alex turned his gaze away, ready to vomit. "I can't look."

"Nah, all of you are so boring. Where's your power?! Come on Harold, show what you're made of!", Ambrose clenched his fist in a calling manner.

"Are you...challenging me?!" Harry stared. "What do you want us to do?"

"Since you put it that way, fine. I challenge you to a duel. A battle between the generations - to make clear who's the best Osborn in this silly city."

"Are you out of your mind or something?! Why would we fight? Insane!"

"I knew it...you're afraid. And you call yourself an Osborn...what a coward."

"I'm NOT a coward! Fine then, I accept your challenge", Harry spat, much to Norman and Alex's surprise.

"Perfect! I give you five minutes to prepare."

"Fine! But don't cry when you lose."

"Not my habit. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, I don't have the whole day."

"What?! No!", Norman yanked his ropes.

"Dad, it's okay. It's time he learns what a real Osborn can do", Harry said. "He needs to learn a lesson."

"Maybe, but not like this. You aren't fighting against him or anyone!"

"But..."

"NO, Harry!", Norman raised his voice. "I lost you before in a very similar situation when my judgment blinded me. And I'm not gonna repeat that mistake."

"Are you still remembering how the Anti-Venom was born? That's not gonna happen anymore. This is my first real test to see what I have learned at the Academy. Please, let me do this", Harry begged. But it didn't work on Norman.

"I'm sorry", he shook his head. "You will have your time to shine and when it's about to happen I promise I won't stand in your way. But I'm not gonna sink to his level and allow his stupid ideas."

Looking into his father's eyes, Harry bit his lip. They were full of fear but something bothered the teen more.

 _He fears Ambrose's goblin form...he was never protected as a child. And now Dad is trying to avoid his fate and protect me. And here I stand, letting my crazy Gramps provoke me..._

"He's right...I won't do it", Harry turned to Ambrose. "Fighting is never a solution to anything."

"Blah...I should have known", Ambrose shrugged and jumped onto his glider. "You both are pathetic."

"No", Harry said bravely. "The only person who's pathetic here is you. I'm not surprised at all why you wanted to change actually. You weren't able to stand yourself."

"What?!", The Red Gobby hissed. "I was perfect and I still am!"

"Really? Your behavior tells quite a different story. Only one person I can think of creates something so old-fashioned. Did Ock help you?"

"That's not your concern", The Gobby said. "But I am the most powerful man in New York and I will make all of you bow to me!"

"Well, good luck with that", Harry turned his back, walking calmly to his father and Alex, starting to free them. "But in Ock's boat, you certainly won't get far."

"Uhh, Harry...", Alex tried. "Maybe you don't wanna piss him off..."

"Nah don't worry", Harry threw the ropes away when he was done. "He can't do a single thing on his own. Needs a weak sidekick like Ock to help him along the way."

"That's true", Norman stood up, facing his father. "And now, I want you out of here before I count to ten. One, two..."

"Hmm", Ambrose looked lazily back...and chuckled.

"What now?!", Osborns and Alex looked very annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. This just reminds me of something that happened years ago. Or do you remember this Norman?", Ambrose raised his hand, swirling his fingers strangely in the air. When the man saw that, he froze completely.

"Uhh...what is he doing?", Alex raised his eyebrows.

"I...I don't know", Harry answered, turning to look at his father. "Dad?"

Norman didn't answer. His face was pale, eyes wide open and breathing heavy.

"Dad...?", Harry shook him carefully. "Are you okay? Dad?!"

"Just as I thought", Ambrose grinned. "He still remembers it."

"Remembers what?! What sick things you are forcing him to remember now?!", Harry spat.

"One of the most humiliating and painful moments of my childhood", Norman answered quietly. Boys turned to see him.

"What do you mean?", Harry asked in confusion. "What moment?"

"Well", Norman gulped. "It all started like this..."

* * *

 _"Ah, music to my ears", Ambrose sat in the living room, listening to classical music on the gramophone. "Don't you think so too, James?"_

 _"It's very interesting", his butler wiped dust with a feather duster. "You have a very elegant taste Sir Ambrose."_

 _"Of course", the man answered, closing his eyes. "Ah, just listen to the harmony of the melodies! Perfectly combined, no harassing sounds in the background. Especially the violin and cello parts are my favorites. Only true geniuses know how to make such a masterpiece. The music nowadays is horrible..."_

 _"So sad to hear that Sir."_

 _"Yes. Too bad there are no musical persons in our kin. The most well-known performances gather a fortune you can't even dream of...", Ambrose muttered, leaning his head against his hand. A moment later, a nine-year-old Norman walked into the room._

 _"Dad, do you know if we have any sugar? I was going to bake some cookies and..."_

 _"Uh, baking is for women. You should do something more useful like...", Ambrose crushed the idea, but then jumped quickly up. "Right, that's it!"_

 _"Uhh..what is Sir?"_

 _"Oh don't you see?! We can have a talent in this house! Norman will start violin lessons right away. And when he has practiced enough, he can play the cello."_

 _"Music lessons?!", Norman said in surprise. "I don't know Dad. I'm not into music really and besides, I don't know how to play any instruments."_

 _"Nonsense! You will learn if you just practice and stop whining. I will call New York's finest Music Academy first thing in the morning", Ambrose rubbed his hands in excitement, leaving the room. But Norman...well, he had a very bad feeling about this._

 _*The next day*_

 _"Dad, for the last time I don't think if I'm capable...", Norman tried to explain while Ambrose dragged him across the parking lot._

 _"And I said to stop whining! You will play, like it or not", Ambrose answered, arriving at the door, pushing it open. Looking up, Norman had never seen such a big hall. It was even bigger than the one in their house._

 _Wow..._

 _"Ah, welcome", a man about in his late fifties walked down the stairs. "My secretary told that we have a new student starting today."_

 _"Yes good day", Ambrose shook the man's hand. "My name is Ambrose Osborn and this is my son Norman. He's the new student."_

 _"Ah, I see. Good day young man", the man smiled at Norman. "Are you ready to step into the wonderful world of music?"_

 _"Well, I..."_

 _"Yes he is", Ambrose smiled. "He can't wait to get started."_

 _"Good, very good. Don't worry young man, we will make you the new master of music", the man grabbed Norman by the hand, pulling him towards the stairs._

 _"But I'm not sure...Daadd!"_

 _"Make me proud, son", Ambrose yelled after him. "And remember to practice hard!"_

 _Before Norman could answer, he was dragged upstairs. And from there, once in week happening hell started. His teacher was very demanding and showed no mercy towards the poor child who was anything but a musical talent. But Ambrose didn't listen - if he wanted his son to be a star, it would happen, no matter the consequences._

 _"Sit straight!", the teacher slammed Norman's head with a newspaper. "True violists and cellists have a perfect posture."_

 _"But I'm neither of those!", Norman sobbed. "I don't know anything about music!"_

 _"And you won't with that attitude. I have never tolerated whiners so shut up and start again!"_

 _Wiping his eyes, Norman started playing again. He had to practice for hours at home right after the lessons and Ambrose's pressure and demands weren't easing the situation. He was only a child but already had to carry his father's crazy dreams against his own will._

 _"Please, can I have a break? My hands..."_

 _"Silence!", the teacher hit Norman's fingers with a bow. They were already bloody, but still, every failure meant a new hit. Most of the time his fingers didn't even have time to heal._

 _Swallowing his tears, Norman kept practicing. Maybe in time, he would learn, right?_

 _*The Osborn mansion*_

 _"Hopeless."_

 _"I can't believe it...you have been practicing for months and this is all you can do?!", Ambrose rubbed his temple. "Seriously, where is my money going?!"_

 _"But Dad, I have tried to say this all along. I'm not musical. Instead, I could..."_

 _"Be quiet, I'm thinking", Ambrose walked in circles. "Hmm...there has to be something to help this situation. And now I know! There's an important dinner party coming soon and you will perform there, for the first time."_

 _"What?!", Norman turned white. "But I can't play properly yet! They will laugh at me!"_

 _"Ah, rubbish. Yes, that's a good idea. I'm gonna inform your teacher right away so that he can prepare you", Ambrose went to make the call. And once again, poor Norman had an even nastier feeling about this._

 _*A couple of weeks later*_

 _It was about to be a day no one in the Osborn family would want to remember. The room was full of people in expensive suits and the decoration was awesome. Hiding behind the curtain, Norman bit his fingers._

 _"I can't do this...", he said to his butler. "I can't walk there and be humiliated."_

 _"I'm so sorry child. If only I could prevent this, but your father..."_

 _"What are you fooling around here?!", Ambrose appeared from the darkness. "It's time Norman, everyone is waiting!"_

 _"But I can't! I will embarrass you!"_

 _"How many times I have to listen to this tattle?! Get there and start playing!", Ambrose slammed the bow in his son's hands. "And better give your best!"_

 _Having no choices, Norman hung his head and walked to the stage. His cello was bigger than him and was very heavy. He barely managed to play it properly but for Ambrose, the more massive meant more attention._

 _"That's my son", Ambrose sat down, smiling. "He has practiced very hard to entertain us. Just watch..."_

 _Deep silence descended into the room. Norman stared at the people, they stared back. Sitting down, his gaze met with Ambrose who nodded. Trembling more than ever, he lifted the bow..._

 _"Come on, you can do it..."_

 _As Norman was about to start playing...he had a panic attack. The body started to tremble faster, heart beat, sweat fell from his head...and he knew he couldn't do it. It was too much._

 _"I, uhh...", he muttered, trying to say something. Guests turned to see Ambrose who looked embarrassed, but he didn't show it easily. From his face, Norman was able to read that anger and disappointment._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry!", the boy finally cried, running away from the stage. Wanting to disappear into thin air, Ambrose felt how the guests started whispering to each other and he knew that would hear about this for a long time..._

 _*Later that evening*_

 _"I'm sorry Dad!", Norman begged as Ambrose threw on the floor after they got home. "I tried to warn you, but..."_

 _"I have never been humiliated like this", his father took his jacket off. "NEVER!"_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"I paid your lessons for months", Ambrose hissed, starting to approach his son who stepped back. "Do you have any idea how much it cost?!"_

 _"Well, I...", Norman tried to defend himself._

 _"Obviously not. What a fool I was trying to make you a success", Ambrose snorted. "Well, maybe this will help you to remember what you have done", he lifted Norman over his shoulder, carrying him into the bathroom, closing the door._

 _"No Dad, please no! No...!"_

 _*Screaming*_

 _Closing the door behind him, Norman headed towards the bed. As he passed the mirror, he turned to look. Rubbing his bald head, tears rolled down his cheeks. He had heard several compliments about his hair before, such a unique color and thickness._

 _"Why he hates me so much?", the heartbroken child sobbed, diving under the blanket and hoping that one day, he would find someone who would love him just the way he is._

* * *

Both Harry and Alex were deeply stunned by this story. After Norman finished, he sighed deeply.

"I...I have no words", Alex shook his head. "Horrible, just horrible."

"Dad...", Harry shivered, fighting against his coming tears. He didn't want to start crying in front of him so that the situation would not get worse. But it was hard.

"Oh, that's how you remember the tale? That's funny. Since I...", Ambrose started but then, Harry lost his temper.

"SHUT UP!", he yelled. "How can you do such a thing to your own son?! To my father?! Shame on you!"

"I don't regret anything", the gramps answered. "He wasn't qualified to fulfill my dreams and expectations, so needed to be punished."

"Why I ever thought...I HATE YOU! HATEE!", Harry screamed, sprinting towards Ambrose without thinking further.

"Harry! Mr. Osborn, aren't you gonna do anything?!", Alex demanded but Norman paid no attention to him. Instead, he was staring at his hand as the skin around it twitched.

"What's...what's happening?!", he stared at everyone in turns.

"I... I don't know", Harry managed to say.

"Holy...", Alex retreated against the wall. He didn't like this a bit.

"I said, what's happening?!", Norman lifted his hand higher, pointing it in the direction of his father. "What did you do to me?!"

"Really wanna know?", his monster parent asked.

"Yes. Tell me!"

"If you insist. Well, have you ever told dear Harold about your little addict when you were young?"

"Addict...?!", Harry stared. "What addict?"

"It wasn't an addiction! But I had no other way to deal with your demands and threats!"

"Would somebody tell me what are we talking about here?!", Harry spread his hands. "Dad, what is Ambrose meaning?! I wanna know."

"Oh, he hasn't told you has he?", Ambrose circled Harry with his glider. "Well, the truth is that when Norman was about your age, a bit younger, he was hooked on painkillers. I found several medicine bottles around the house, hidden quite well I'd say."

Harry didn't know what to say. Reveals after another ate his mind. His thoughts were a mess, not to mention head.

"This isn't real, right Dad?! Sure a person like you wouldn't do such a thing, right...?! Right?!"

"Son...", Norman sighed. "I promised to be honest but there are some things I don't want you to know. But if there's one thing I can...UH!", he suddenly grabbed his stomach and threw up.

"Whatta...?!", boys nearly jumped from surprise. Ambrose just stood calmly in place.

"Here it comes", he said. "Perhaps it's wise I finally reveal what I did when you were staying in the house. I put some ibuprofen mixed with my secret recipe on your food through the visit, just to keep you under control. And it's about to start working..."

"You...you drugged him on purpose?! Is that the reason why Dad has been so weak during these weeks?!", Harry was getting angrier and angrier.

"You could say so. I was trying to use the same trick on you but unfortunately, your father never allowed you to eat any food made in the house."

"What do you mean?! James brought me food several times and I didn't get any side effects."

"Yes, but they were brought from elsewhere. Raw materials were just almost identical that you didn't notice any difference. Norman again ate the meals done by him to avoid my suspicious. It fooled me well since real changes start only weeks later so you should be in the same condition as him. But no..."

"But...but why?!", Harry could only ask. "What could you possibly get from this?! If you want to have Oscorp, why don't you just take it?! It's right over there!", he pointed out of the window.

"Tsk, where do I need a company that's already down? Nah, righting the wrongs is more important", Ambrose finished.

 _"What a sick man...",_ Alex whispered, receiving a nod from Harry who tried to reorganize his thoughts and questions. There was so much he didn't know...and did he even want to know? Now he understood why Norman was quiet about his past. It was so dark, full of pain and hatred.

 _These things can't be true...what sacrifices Dad has done to keep me safe. I can't give up now and surrender to this wacko._

 _*More moaning*_

"Umm...Harry?"

"Y-yes?", the boy came back to reality, turning to see his friend.

"W-what is your father doing?", Alex gulped.

"What...?", Harry looked over his shoulder. Norman had vomited several times...and now he banged his head against the wall.

"Dad!", the teen sprinted to him. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

"I can't take this anymore..."

"And you don't have to. Look, we will figure things out, but please stop this. You are freaking us out."

"Well...", Norman lifted his gaze towards his son. "You know what you have to do", he grabbed a huge meat knife from the table, making Harry jump backwards.

"D-Dad...!"

"He's right...", Norman said absently. "Ambrose is right. Weak ones won't survive in this world. They must be destroyed..."

"Oh god oh god oh god...!", Alex grabbed Harry's sleeve as his friend stepped in front of him.

"Dad, what's gotten into you?! You aren't yourself!", Harry tried and as that didn't help, he turned to Ambrose. "What did you do to him?!"

"I didn't do anything", he answered. "Norman has finally flipped out, heh heh heh..."

"No, you knew he was unstable! You reminded him of those sick memories and it caused him to break down!"

"Whatever. Now he's the son I've always wanted, fearless and ready to rule the world. The sad thing is that you two aren't there to see that..."

Pinning themselves against the wall, boys trembled when Norman slowly approached them, tossing the knife up and down. Harry's heart broke from this view. His own father had lost it and he was unable to help.

 _No..._

"Good boy", Ambrose flew next to Norman, patting his shoulder. "What do you say we show Harold and his friend some manners?"

"Sure thing" Norman nodded, replying like a robot.

"Good", Ambrose grinned. "Get them."

Screaming, Harry and Alex ran out of the lab as Norman started chasing, trying to hit them with his knife.

"What do we do?!", Alex yelled.

"We have to get Flash and Toomes! We can't take Ambrose down alone!", Harry yelled back, running right behind his ally.

"And what about your Dad?! He's on his side you know!"

"No, he's not! He doesn't know what he's doing. And we won't harm him."

"I bet Flash might not agree..."

"He'd better...", Harry muttered, eyeing his father over his shoulder. Maybe he should use his armor to stop him...but then again, he could never attack his loved one.

 _But he promised he would never harm me..._

Boys ran the stairs up, Norman following closely behind. He sank the knife in the wall and pulled it away in a steady rhythm. Harry was sure that his only parent was in some trance-like state and consciousness was blurred, thanks to Ambrose's mental bullying.

"He is gonna catch us!", Alex panicked. "Has he always been this fast?!"

"Well...", Harry muttered, whipping around. "Dad please, stop! Remember what you promised?! You promised you would never do anything to me!"

But Norman didn't listen or say a word. He just stared at his son, eyes full of emptiness and darkness. Like his body was only an empty shell and the soul was gone.

 _What can I do?! I have to help him!_

"I don't think he's hearing you", Alex shook his head. "Let's just get to others before he does something."

"Y-yeah...", Harry nodded, heading towards the front doors. On the way there, he noticed his baseball bat on the floor. On a whim, he grabbed it and threw it towards Norman who got a hit and fell down the stairs.

"Ahh...!"

 _*Crashing sounds*_

"What happened?!", Alex asked.

"I got us some time. Now hurry up!", Harry said, opening the door and running into the living room where Toomes and Flash ate.

"Oh hey, guys! What's up?"

"You can never believe this, but...!", the shocked duo began but at the same second, a pumpkin bomb landed through the window, filling the room with smoke.

"Not again...!", Alex and Harry coughed.

"Hey, what is this?!", Flash asked. "Who's there?!"

"Guess twice!", The Red Gobby flew in. Flash and Toomes couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the...who are you?!"

"Wanna introduce my new form to your friends Harold?", The Gobby grinned. Everyone turned to see Harry.

"No way, this maniac is your grandfather?!", Flash's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!"

"Unfortunately yes...", Harry sighed nervously. "I have no idea what has happened, so don't ask."

"Tell me this a bad dream...", Flash closed his eyes angrily. "See, I told you we are gonna face troubles with him on board!", he spat at Toomes who was unsure what to do or say.

"Hey, this isn't my fault!", Harry said angrily. "I have nothing to do with his mutation, so don't bother to generalize!"

"Really? Where's your father btw? You didn't leave him alone with Miles, did you?! You know he's out of his mind right now!"

"HE IS NOT!", Harry yelled. "Dad would never..."

 _*Door opening*_

When Norman entered the room, the sight was horrible. His suit and face were full of blood drops and hair was a mess. And he dug his shoulder with the knife.

"Why did you hit me?! It was a bad mistake, you know..."

"You were saying...?!", Flash managed to look sarcastically at Harry between his surprise and disgust. The teen looked murderously back and approached his father.

"Dad, listen! You have to stop this, please I beg you!"

Despite Harry pleaded several times, Norman ignored him once again. Ambrose stood on his glider and watched the show, sharp teeth shimmering in the moonlight.

"Hah, can you believe it?! After all these years I still know how to push him over the edge. Only one little word and his whole world turn upside down. It shows how weak his mind really is."

"You make me sick", Harry glared at him. "The way you admit all this without showing any regret is awful and disgusting. You are just like Ock, sadistic and heartless."

"Thanks for the compliment!", Ambrose laughed. "I guess I am. But like I told you, weak links won't survive in this world. You need to be tough if you wanna survive and succeed."

Realizing that he would not win this argument, Harry decided to focus on Norman and try to push him back on track. He would not lose him to someone like Ambrose.

 _Never. NEVER._

"I don't like this...", Flash examined Norman who stood quietly without blinking an eye.

"Alex, take cover. Toomes, watch that old kook."

"What are you gonna do then?", Toomes asked. "Surely you aren't gonna attack Mr. Osborn...?!"

"You can never be too careful", Flash covered his face with his mask and activated his weapons, aiming at Norman. It was no use to hide his identity anymore since all of them were in danger.

"Flash, what are you doing?!", Harry ran in front of him. "Put your weapons down!"

"Sorry, Harry but it's too risky. I have to protect others."

"But Dad isn't the one you must attack! The real threat is behind you!"

"Don't worry, Toomes will take care of him. But I have watched your Pops long enough and this confirms my suspicions. He is too dangerous to be in this team anymore, so he must leave."

"And go where?! You can't throw him out of his own house!", Harry was devastated by his friend's attitude. Sure Peter had told that Flash was very devoted to his superhero career, but this was way going way too far.

"Maybe he can take him", Flash pointed at Ambrose. "After all, they're the father and son. Two nut heads together."

"You won't talk about my father like that! If someone is going to leave, then you!", Harry spat. "But you won't hurt him, over my dead body."

"If that's what you wish", Flash said...and shot straight towards Norman. Harry screamed in horror.

"NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU CAN'T - STOP! DAAAAAAAD!"


End file.
